Stairway to Heaven
by Nakizinha
Summary: Sakura parece destinada a vitória. Um novo treinador é indicado para preparála. Devido a uma trágica peça do destino, Sakura téra que aprender que nem sempre o que enxergamos é mais valioso do que aquilo que podemos sentir. CAP 19! FINALMENTE!
1. Stairway to Heaven: Disclaimer

**__**

"Stairway to Heaven"

**__**

Por: Naki

**__**

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Card Captor Sakura não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade do grupo Clamp ©.

Este fic é baseado em um filme, "Castelos de Gelo". 

O original, criado em 1978, _"Ice Castles"_, conta a história de uma jovem patinadora, Alexis Winston (Lynn-Holly Johnson). "Lexie" parece destinada à vitória na patinação artística nos Jogos Olímpicos. Encorajada por sua técnica Beulah, esforça-se ao máximo para ser a melhor. Seu pai (Tom Skerrit) tem seus receios, mas Lexie consegue ser classificada para as finais. Logo quando chega ao topo, Lexie sofre um terrível acidente. Com o amor e apoio do namorado de infância, Nick Peterson (Robby Benson), Lexie transforma seu infortúnio em uma belíssima vitória comovente. Castelos de Gelo é um inspirado drama que fala fundo a todos os corações.

A história que escreverei será inspirada neste filme. Não a escreverei exatamente igual, mas o enfoque principal será o mesmo. Sinceramente espero que ela agrade a todos os leitores, e que consiga transmitir a maravilhosa e tocante mensagem que este filme passa. 

Boa leitura a todos!

Naki

**__**


	2. Cap I: Confie em si mesma

**__**

"Stairway to Heaven"

**__**

Por: Naki

**__**

Capítulo I - Confie em si mesma

A adolescente estava sentada no sofá da sala, assistindo às finais do Campeonato Nacional de Patinação Artística. Sentia-se hipnotizada por todos os rodopios e saltos que as patinadoras realizavam durante as apresentações. Seus olhos brilhavam, reluzindo o maravilhoso tom esverdeado que eles possuiam. Completamente entusiasmada pelas apresentações, se levantou do sofá e começou a dançar na sala, ao som da música tema escolhida por uma das competidoras: "Swan Lake". 

A menina dançava pela sala, mexendo seus braços de forma suave, como se eles fossem conduzidos por uma suave brisa de primavera. Seus pés deslizavam graciosamente, num balé magnífico! Fechava seus olhos e sentia a música tocando sua alma. Quando a música enriqueceu-se, partindo de um _piano*_ para um _forte_*, cruzou seus braços, ergueu a perna direita, e preparando-se para um esplendoroso movimento, abriu seus braços e saltou.

__

"Sakura!" - uma jovem gritava caída ao chão.

"Desculpe, Tomoyo!" - disse a adolescente caída sobre a jovem. O salto que havia praticado a fizera cair sobre a garota que acabava de entrar pela porta da sala. Se levantando e ajudando a jovem a se erguer, sorriu docemente.

"Você não toma jeito, não é Sakura! Se seu pai a visse dançando pela sala lhe daria uma tremenda bronca!"

"Tomoyo…" - dizia Sakura sem graça.

"Da última vez que fez isso quebrou um vaso antigo que seu pai adorava!"

"É que eu estava maravilhada com a apresentação da Jackeline Thompson. Ela escolheu o Lago dos Cisnes para se apresentar. Sempre soube que… e…" - Sakura virava-se para a televisão - "Como 5,2? Como este juíz pode dar-lhe um 5,2*? Ela estava perfeita!"

Sakura estava indignada com a nota que a competidora tinha ganhado. 

"Ela ainda esta em primeira, Sakura!" - dizia Tomoyo ao se sentar no sofá e ater-se à posição da competidora.

"Eu sei…" - dizia Sakura sentando-se ao lado de Tomoyo - "Mas ainda tem a Alexie… Queria muito que a Jackeline ganhasse desta vez. Ela sempre fica em segundo, coitada!"

"Talvez ela vença!"- dizia Tomoyo sorrindo.

Tomoyo era a melhor amiga de Sakura. Conheciam-se desde os cinco anos de idade, quando foram estudar no mesmo colégio. Amigas a quase onze anos, eram inseparáveis. Tomoyo era muito amável e adorava ficar em companhia de Sakura. Moravam em Tomoeda, uma pequena cidade no interior do Japão. Sakura morava com o pai, o professor universitário Fujitaka Kinomoto. Ele lecionava história e era apaixonado por arqueologia, assim como por objetos antigos. Sua esposa falecera há 13 anos e, sozinho, havia criado dois filhos, Touya e Sakura. Touya Kinomoto estava casado. Morava muito próximo de seu pai e sua irmã. Ele iria ser pai em breve, pois sua esposa, Nakuru, estava grávida do primeiro filho do casal. 

Sakura passava muito tempo sozinha, pois seu pai trabalhava muito e, às vezes, saia em expedições arqueológicas. Tinha apenas 16 anos, mas já sabia se cuidar sozinha, no entanto, não gostava de solidão. Era justamente por esse motivo que pedia para amiga Tomoyo passar os finais de semana com ela.

Tomoyo era filha única de Sonomi Daidouji, grande empresária artística. Por ser muito ocupada na busca de novos talentos, Sonomi gostava da amizade da filha com Sakura, pois sabia que uma, de certa forma, preenchia o vazio que a outra sentia devido a ausência dos pais

Era um lindo sábado de inverno. Já passava das 19:00 horas quando o Campeonato havia terminado. Como previsto, Alexie conquistara a medalha de ouro, deixando a prata para Jackeline. Sakura parecia um tanto triste. Gostava das apresentações de Jackeline, embora tivesse que admitir que Alexie era muito boa também. Mas o que mais aborrecia Sakura era o fato dela saber que Jackeline patinava por amor, se envolvia plenamente com a música. Já Alexie, não! Ela era tão metódica, disciplinada, perfeita demais com seus movimentos. Tão perfeita que nem parecia natural. E para ela, a patinação artística era isso: naturalidade, graciosidade e sentimento!

"Sakura, é uma pena não é? Jackeline também foi maravilhosa em sua apresentação."

"É verdade, Tomoyo…" - dizia Sakura triste - "Mas o ano que vem está aí, Jackeline tem muito chão pela frente!"

"Tem razão! O que nunca devemos fazer é desistir! Temos que acreditar!"

Sakura sorria e desligava a televisão.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa? Já anoiteceu."

"Tem razão!"- dizia Tomoyo apressada enquanto observava a noite escura pela janela atrás do sofá - "Eu prometi que estaria em casa cedo! Amanhã vou viajar com minha mãe, preciso ir!"

"Você precisa ir mesmo com sua mãe?" - Sakura dizia um tanto decepcionada.

"Ah… Sakura. É um grande almoço de negócios em Tóquio! Minha mãe quer que eu comece a me inteirar dos negócios."

"Mas você é muito jovem pra pensar assim!"

"Sou tão jovem quanto Jackeline! Ela tem 17 anos e já é muito profissional!"

Sakura limitou-se a baixar seu olhar. Tomoyo se levantou do sofá, pegou seu casaco perto da porta, assim como sua bolsa, correu até Sakura e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

"Tem certeza de que ficará bem sozinha? Seu pai só volta amanhã a noite.. Você podia ir pra casa do seu irmão e…"

"Não precisa, Tomoyo! Eu ficarei bem!" - dizia Sakura sorrindo - "Vá pra casa, arrume suas coisas e boa sorte no almoço amanhã!"

"Está certo, então! Amanhã, quando chegar, te ligo pra gente conversar, está bem?"

"Humm Hummm!" - concordou Sakura.

"Tchau!" - dizia Tomoyo so sair pela porta.

Sakura observava a noite pela janela de seu quarto. Podia ver o lago atrás de sua casa. Estava congledo. "Amanhã fará um lindo dia para patinar…"

__

****

It's undeniable  
That we should be together  
It's unbelievable  
How I used to say that I'd fall never

Sakura patinava no gelo. O sol era fraco, ainda era muito cedo. Deslizava calmamente pelo lago, movimentando seus braços, sentindo o vento.Abria seus braços, levando seu corpo a correr de costas pela superfície congelada. O rádio tocava a melodia, e ela a sentia…

  
**_The basis is need to know  
If you don't know just how I feel  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real_**

Ela fechava os olhos e abraçava seu corpo enquanto girava onde estava sobre os patins. Abria seus braços, voltava a deslizar, erguendo sua perna direita, mantendo o tronco do corpo na mesma horizontal, assim como os braços. Conforme perdia velocidade, Sakura fechava os braços trazendo as mãos contra o peito. 

**__**

  
If all the things in time  
Time will reveal  
Yeah...

Sakura endireitava o corpo, ainda mantendo a perna levemente levantada. E quando a música mudava suavemente seu ritmo, para a entrada do refrão, tocava o pé direito no chão e parava._  
  
**One, **_

Começava a deslizar.

_ ****_

you're like a dream come true  
Two,

Pegava velocidade.

_ ****_

just wanna be with you  
Three, 

Corria de costas.

_ ****_

girl it's plain to see

Girava o corpo, erguia o tronco e saltava. Um salto duplo. Rodopio, estilo parafuso.

__

  
**That you're the only one for me**

And four, 

Pousava no chão.

_ ****_

repeat steps one through three  
Five, 

Voltava a deslizar. E Parava. Levando uma de suas mãos ao peito enquanto a outra era levada para trás, com o movimento de seu braço. E quando o refrão passava a registrar seu fim, levava seu rosto ao peito, encostando-o sobre a mão que ali permanecia, enquanto que seu outro braço repousava-se ao lado do corpo.

_ ****_

make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  


Levantava o rosto, jogando seus cabelos castanhos para trás, fitando o céu.

_ ****_

Then I'll start back at one...  
Yeah...yeah...yeah...

Sakura patinava, deslizando seu corpo graciosamente e girava de braços abertos, sentindo o vento tocando seu rosto. Conforme a música tocava, soltava mais e mais seu corpo, envolvendo-se na melodia e em cada palavra que o cantor dizia.

__

  
**So incredible  
The way things work themselves out  
And all emotional  
Once you know that it's all about babe**

Sentia-se leve, como se seu corpo pertencesse ao vento, como se os patins fossem conduzidos pela música. Como se o toque das lâminas de seus patins sobre a superfície congelada, não a ferissem. Mas sim desenhassem sobre ela a mais preciosa imagem. Era como se a mais delicada das mãos tocasse a mais delicada das peles. Com a música conduzindo esse toque, os patins de Sakura acarinhavam a superfície congelada, dando-lhe vida.

**__**

  
And undesirable  
For us to be apart  
I never would have made it very far  
'Cause you know you got the keys to my heart  
'Cause...

Sakura corria dando pequenos saltos, girando seu corpo, tocando o gelo com suavidade e delicadeza. 

**__**

One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see

Fechava seus olhos, abria seus braços e pernas, deixando seu corpo conduzí-la e cortornar a borda do lago. Jogava sua cabeça para trás enquanto seu corpo produzia um círculo sobre o gelo, devido a velocidade em que se encontrava.

****

  
_That you're the only one for me  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me_

Parava, delicadamente, cruzando as pernas. Erguia seus braços esticados, tocando as mãos e rodopiava, agaixando-se e levantando-se rapidamente.

****

  
_If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one...  
Yeah...yeah...yeah...  
_

Como se voasse de encontro aos céus, Sakura corria com os braços esticados para trás, cabeça erguida, sorriso em seu rosto.

__

  
**Say farewell to the dark of night  
I see the coming of the sun  
I feel like a little child  
Whose life has just begun**

Erguia sua perna esquerda, mantendo-a encostada em sua outra perna, tocando seus joelhos. Trazia seus braços à sua frente, mantendo-os estendidos. Quando voltava a tocar o gelo com ambos os pés cerrava seus punhos, flexionando seus braços e trazendo-os de encontro ao seu peito. 

**__**

  
You came and breathed new life  
Into this lonely heart of mine  
You threw out the life line  
Just in the nick of time...

Deslizava sobre os patins, adquirindo velocidade. Girava, passando a correr de costa. Abria seus braços, erguendo-os para cima e saltava. Um salto duplo belíssimo! E antes que tocasse o chão, uma meia pirueta. Salto duplo mais meio parafuso! Um salto dificílimo de se realizar… E ela tinha conseguido, e perfeitamente.

__

  
**One,**

Tocava o chão, cortando o gelo com seus patins e ainda girando, pegava impulso.

****

you're like a dream come true  
Two, 

Dava um outro salto! Salto simples mais uma pirueta completa.

****

just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me

Sakura erguia seus braços e os puxava contra seu corpo como se sentisse a emoção e convidasse a todos a sentirem com ela.

**__**

  
And four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me

Soltando seu corpo suavemente, bem devagar, começava a parar, girando no mesmo lugar com os braços ao lado do corpo, criando um pequeno círculo ao qual estava virada com seu corpo para o centro dele, fixando seu olhar.

**__**

  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one...

Sakura abraçava seu corpo, cruzando seus braços e girando sua cabeça para trás em círculos. E ao parar por completo o movimento com seu corpo, tocava o gelo com um de seus joelhos.

**__**

  
Yeah...yeah...yeah...  


A música parava no mesmo instante que Sakura deitava sua cabeça em seu ombro esquerdo. A cena era linda! Seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados, soltos, cobrindo seu peito e braços, que ainda se mantinham cruzados, enquanto seu rosto era iluminado pelo sol da manhã.

"Ela patina lindamente!"- dizia uma mulher grávida de longos cabelos castanhos lisos, da varanda da casa de Sakura.

"Ela tem mesmo muito jeito pra isso!" - dizia um homem ao abraçá-la e dar-lhe um beijo.

"Touya…" - dizia - "Ela tem talento…"

"Eu sai, Nakuru… eu sei…"

Sakura pegava o rádio, colocava as travas* em seus patins e caminhava sobre o jardim coberto de neve, que dava acesso à varanda lateral. Ela observava que seu irmão, sua cunhada e seu futuro sobrinho, que chegaria em breve, os observavam.

"Oi Naki… Oi Touya!"

"Estava linda patinando, Sakura!" - gritava Nakuru - "Aliás, linda como sempre!!!"

"O que acha de patinarmos no fim da tarde?" - pergunta Sakura, aproximando-se de Nakuru.

"Eu iria adorar!" - dizia Nakuru saltitando e sorrindo.

"Nakuru…" - a voz de Touya soava um tanto repressora. Nakuru apenas sorria.

"Se for uma menina, quero que você a ensine a patinar, Sakura!" - dizia Nakuru abrindo a porta da varanda e entrando na sala.

"Por que não eu?" - dizia Touya enciumado - "Fui eu que levei a Sakura para patinar a primeira vez! Tudo o que ela sabe, eu que ensinei!"

"Ah… Touya! Convenhamos! Sakura patina muito melhor que você! É uma profissional!"

"Não exagera, Naki…" - dizia Sakura vermelha de vergonha.

"Não pode negar, Touya! Sakura tem um talento maravilhoso! Apenas está sendo desperdiçado!"

"Eu também acho!" - dizia uma garota que acabava de entrar na sala.

"Tomoyo… o que faz aqui?" - perguntava Sakura espantada - "Você não ia almoçar em Tóquio com sua mãe?

"Eu fui pra Tóquio…" - dizia Tomoyo com os olhos brilhantes - "Só que já voltei!"

Sakura a observava sem entender, enquanto se sentava no sofá e tirava os patins.

"Eu fui para Tóquio, sim! Fui inscrevê-la no Campeonato Regional de Patinação Artística!" - dizia Tomoyo radiante.

"O quê?" - Sakura se elvantava espantada, olhando pra todos a sua volta. Nakuru agora saltitava de mãos dadas com Tomoyo.

"Isso é maravilhoso!" - dizia Nakuru, enquanto Tomoyo sorria e concordava com a cabeça.

"Mas… eu… eu não posso…" - dizia Sakura com a voz baixa caindo no sofá.

"Pode sim!" - dizia Tomoyo, soltando-se de Nakuru e tirando de seu casaco um papel dobrado. Mostrando-o para Sakura, continuou - "A inscrevi em nome das Empresas Daidouji! Conversei com minha mãe e ela permitiu que as Empresas Daidouji - Produções Artísticas a patrocinassem!"

"Mas… eu… eu nem tenho uma treinadora…"

"Tem sim!" - dizia Tomoyo levando uma das mãos a boca, para conter o riso e mostrando umas das linhas do papel.

"Você?" - dizia Sakura espantada.

"Você precisava de uma treinadora! E aqui estou eu! Vamos tenho que tirar suas medidas! Preparar uma roupa magnífica! Ficará encantadora!!! Temos somente três meses!!! Vamos Sakura!" - Tomoyo puxava o corpo mole de Sakura, que se mantinha com o papel nas mãos, desacreditando que aquilo seria possível.

"Eu… Eu vou ser uma piada!" - Sakura começava a chorar.

Nakuru se abraçava a Touya, que balançava a cabeça desacreditando no que Tomoyo havia feito. Ela tinha tido coragem de fazer o que ele sempre se recusou: inscrever Sakura no Campeonato Regional.

"Não vai Sakura! Você é maravilhosa!" - Tomoyo tentava convencê-la.

Touya soltou Nakuru e se ajoelhou ao lado do sofá, colocando suas mãos nos cabelos de Sakura.

"Confie em si mesma, Sakura! Eu acredito que você pode!" - dizia Touya.

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu.

"Eu também acredito em você, Sakura!" - Nakuru gritou e colocou as mãos em sua barriga - "E seu sobrinho ou sobrinha também! Estaremos na primeira fila, torcendo por você!"

"Você vai arrasar, Sakura!"- dizia Tomoyo piscando seu olho esquerdo.

Sakura levantou-se do sofá, parando a frente de Tomoyo. Virou seu rosto vendo o sorriso de Nakuru, o sorriso de Touya e voltou-se a expressão doce que os olhos de sua melhor amiga transmitiam. Tomoyo tinha lindos olhos violetas, tão profundos e meigos. Encontrava dentro deles força, coragem. Não poderia decepcioná-los. Todos contavam com ela, Touya, Nakuru, Tomoyo… As empresas Daidouji… Seu pai… Ele ficaria tão orgulhoso. Sempre dizia que sua mãe amava patinar com ela no colo. 

"Está certo! Eu irei competir!"

"Isso!" - dizia Tomoyo radiante abraçando Sakura - "Agora vamos! Sua nova treinadora aqui, Srta. Daidouji, vai fazer de você uma estrela!"

***************************************

O título desta história _"Stairway to Heaven"_ significa **_"Escada para o Paraíso"._**

**__**

Notas:

Piano* e forte* são formas utilizadas na música para expressar a intensidade da mesma. **_Piano_** significa qua a melodia é suave, como se o instrumento tocasse baixinho, já **_forte_** significa o que o próprio nome diz. A melodia ganha força, é tocada mais alta, mais forte. Piano é simbolizado nas partituras musicais por um _p_, e forte, por um _f_. Ainda existem outros termos como _pp_ (pianíssimo), _mf_ (mesoforte), _ff_ (fortíssimo), etc.

****

5,2*: As notas de patinação artística variam até um valor máximo de 6,0. Cada competidor é avaliado em dois quisitos: técnica e apresentação. Em técnica são avaliados os movimentos obrigatórios e a forma com que tudo é executado. Já em apresentação são avaliados graciosidade, desenvoltura, postura, ritmo, a apresentação em si, a maneira com que ela é executada, os intervalos de tempo, a dinâmica…

A música que Sakura dançou é "_Back at one_" - Brian McKnigth. 

Aí está o primeiro capítulo. Queria dedicá-lo ao Felipe S. Kai, que foi o primeiro a escutar minha idéia e de apoiá-la, acreditando que seria uma história belíssima. E mais, por me sugestionar um título apropriado para o fic. Um título que transmite exatamente o que gostaria com esta história! "Felipe!!! Muito obrigada, amigo!"

À minha querida amiga Hannah, que me ajudou a escolher este título entre as diversas sugestões que o Felipe me indicou. "Muito obrigada!" 

É muito difícil , às vezes, conseguir passar através de palavras o que imagino nas cenas. Ainda mais cenas de patinação. Vou me esforçar, prometo! Sei que não irão imaginar exatamente todos os movimentos que visualizo em minha mente, mas farei o possível para descrevê-los e trasmití-los da melhor forma possível!

Para quem não conhece, Patinação é um esporte olímpico. Mas a Patinação no Gelo é pertencente as Olimpíadas de Inverno apenas. Existem várias categorias, mas a que estarei abordando é a individual feminina. 

Espero que esta história envolva a todos vocês como está me envolvendo.

Mandem reviews, por favor!!!

Mandem e-mails também: nakizinha@hotmail.com!!!!!

A opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim!!!!

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

****

Naki


	3. Cap II: Não me decepcione

**__**

"Stairway to Heaven"

Por: Naki

Capítulo II - Não me decepcione

__

Sete anos atrás...

Já era noite quando o jovem decidira-se por entrar. Havia ficado a tarde toda observando o jardim. As árvores vazias, sem as cores características da folhagem, a grama escura recoberta pela geada do inverno, os campos sem flores… Fazia muito tempo que ele não os via coloridos… O rapaz caminhava em direção à porta de entrada, quando uma voz chamou sua atenção.

"Tudo bem?" - perguntava uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos.

"Vou me deitar, Fuutie…" - respondia o rapaz.

"Você vai mesmo pra Tóquio, Xiao…" - perguntava Fuutie triste.

"Vou sim… Essa não é mais minha casa… Não me sinto mais feliz aqui…"

O jovem entrou na casa, deparando-se com um imenso hall de entrada. Longas estátuas antigas, grandes lustres, espelhos, peças dignas de um grande patrimônio. Esta era a casa de Li Shaoran, membro dos mais tradicionais clãs da China, herdeiro de um dos maiores empresários do mundo…

Subindo as imensas escadas que davam acesso aos quartos, Shaoran observava duas de suas irmãs conversando logo acima, no topo da escada. Caçula de cinco irmãos, e único homem, Shaoran agora era o responsável pelos empreendimentos de sua família. Seu pai, falecera há dois meses atrás, e desde então sua vida havia mudado, por completo. O jovem abandonara seu maior sonho em respeito a vontade de seu pai…

__

"Filho… Seu pai…" - a voz de Yelan Li era nitidamente angustiada.

"O que aconteceu, mãe?" - falava Shaoran do outro lado da linha telefônica.

"Ele mandou chamá-lo… Está muito doente…" 

"Mãe… fui classificado pras finais! Não posso sair daqui agora. Diga que quando voltar esfrego na cara dele a medalha de ouro. Não caio mais nessas histórias de "preciso ver você meu filho", coisa que ele já devia saber! Já fiz a minha escolha!"

"Xiao… Não é brincadeira… Sabes bem que não mentiria à você meu filho…"

A voz de sua mãe pareceu-lhe sincera. Sabia que ela nunca mentiria a respeito de algo tão sério.

"As finais serão amanhã. Posso chegar aí em dois dias, e…"

"Não dará tempo, meu filho…"

Shaoran ouvira esta frase com um aperto em seu coração. Não poderia ser verdade. Seu pai estava mesmo morrendo…

"Partirei hoje mesmo, mãe." - disse Shaoran por fim.

"Estaremos esperando por você, Xiao…" - disse Yelan ao desligar o telefone.

Shaoran passava pelas suas duas irmãs, desviando seu olhar. Shiefa e Fei Mei observavam os passos de seu irmão caçula. Sabiam que agora ele levaria uma vida muito diferente da que levava. E o mais triste era saber que ele tinha abandonado seu maior e mais precioso sonho…

Shaoran entrava em seu quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si. Deixara duas irmãs tristes no corredor. Ele sabia a decisão que havia tomado. Desistira de seus sonhos, mas jurara para si mesmo que não deixaria de vê-los realizados, mesmo que não sendo da forma que gostaria. 

__

"Não me decepcione, Xiao…"

A voz trêmula e cansada de seu pai continuava viva em sua memória. Seria ela que o incomodaria por toda a vida. Shaoran lembrava-se da promessa que fizera no leito de morte de seu pai.

__

"Não o decepcionarei, meu pai…"

"Boa noite!" - dizia Fujitaka ao entrar em casa, carregado de pacotes - "Que recepção agradável"

Sakura, Nakuru e Tomoyo estavam na sala, sentadas no tapete, rindo das idéias que Tomoyo insistia em contar quando Fujitaka entrou em casa. Touya estava no sofá, distraindo-se com as besteiras que as garotas diziam, encantado com o sorriso de sua mulher.

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo, pai!" - dizia Touya levantando-se e caminhando em direção ao seu pai.

Sakura levantava-se do tapete e corria em direção ao seu pai, dando-lhe um maravilhoso abraço. Seu pai colocou a pasta que carregava na mão esquerda e abraçou a filha calorosamente. 

"Que bom que você voltou, papai!" - dizia Sakura abraçada ao pai.

"Também estou feliz em voltar pra casa querida…" - dizia Fujitaka retribuindo o abraço.

Sakura caminhou com seu pai até o sofá da sala. Tomoyo e Nakuru o cumprimentaram, sentando-se comportadas no sofá. A televisão estava ligada, embora nenhum deles estivesse prestando atenção ao que era transmitido. Touya subiu as escadas carregando as malas do pai, deixando-as em seguida na porta do quarto. Ao descer Touya encontrou Sakura nos pés da escada com uma expressão preocupada.

"O que foi, Sakura?" - perguntava Touya nitidamente preocupado.

"Eu estava pensando... Será que o papai vai concordar com tudo isso?" 

"Que bobagem!" - dizia Touya abraçando a irmã e entrando com ela na sala - "Papai, Sakura quer lhe contar uma novidade!"

Sakura virou-se para Touya com um olhar surpreso. Não esperava que seu irmão a colocasse numa situação daquelas. Esperava compreensão quando lhe disse a pouco que estava receosa quanto a aceitação de seu pai. Não imaginava que seu irmão a colocaria em tal situação, sem ao menos avisá-la. Ela sabia que seu pai era um homem muito bom, e que sempre fizera de tudo por ela. Mas sabia que a patinação exigia certos compromissos aos quais, talvez, seu pai não gostaria que ela tivesse. Nem mesmo tinha entendido o porque de Touya ter concordado com isso. Sakura sentia-se estranha e confusa. Há dias atrás juraria que seu irmão a condenaria por idéia tão absurda... Mas... Talvez ele estivesse mudando, afinal em breve seria pai. 

"E então, querida! Que novidade é essa que tem para me contar?" 

Sakura estava séria. A pergunta de seu pai havia tirado a garota de seus pensamentos. Tomoyo percebera a mudança na expressão de sua amiga. E como uma forma de encorajá-la, Tomoyo levantou-se e caminhou até Sakura pegando-a pela mão.

"Por que não contamos a novidade para seu pai durante o jantar?" - dizia Tomoyo para todos, enquanto apertava a mão de Sakura como se quisesse passar segurança para a jovem.

"Ótima idéia!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto se levantava - "O jantar já está quase pronto! Sakura! Arrume a mesa, sim!"

"É... claro!" - Sakura soltava um sorriso levemente encabulado, e agradecia dentro dela pelo tempo que tinha ganho com isso.

Fujitaka caminhava com Nakuru até a cozinha, para ajudá-la com o jantar. Ele passava a mão carinhosamente pela barriga de Nakuru. Ela sorria. Como de costume toda a família se reunia aos domingos. Tomoyo quase sempre estava com eles. Jantavam e conversavam sobre a semana. Sakura quase nunca contava alguma novidade, geralmente estas ficavam com Nakuru ou Tomoyo, que sempre tinham algo interessante para contarem. A última grande notícia da família tinha sido a gravidez de Nakuru.

Sakura colocava a mesa de jantar, observando Nakuru conversando com seu pai. E ao ouvir uma certa afirmação de Nakuru sentiu seu corpo todo tremer. Sua cunhada havia garantido ao seu pai que esta novidade era tão maravilhosa e surpreendente quanto a vez que contou sobre sua gravidez. Tomoyo aproximava-se de Sakura, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

"O que foi, Sakura? Por que mudou de humor tão de repente?" - Tomoyo fitava a amiga com seus intensos olhos violetas. Um olhar acolhedor que trazia paz ao angustiado estado de Sakura.

"Ela está com medo, Tomoyo." - dizia Touya se aproximando das duas enquanto colocava mais pratos sobre a mesa.

"É sua culpa isso, Touya!" - dizia Sakura baixinho, para que seu pai não a ouvisse - "Não queria contar assim, por que fez isso?"

Touya sentia a raiva de sua irmã no olhar. Mas ao contrário da intenção de Sakura em reprová-lo, Touya simplesmente sentiu-se mais seguro em relação a sua atitude. Sorriu discretamente, aproximou-se de sua irmã, e olhou dentro de seus olhos.

"Se quer mesmo apresentar-se no campeonato, e mais!" - dizia Touya enquanto aproximava mais seu rosto ao de Sakura - "Se quer mesmo vencer, acredito que é hora de deixar essa sua frescura de lado e..." - Sakura tentava inutilmente falar algo em sua defesa, mas Touya mantinha-se firme. Erguia sua mão como se ordenasse que ela ficasse quieta e terminasse de ouvir o que ele tinha para lhe dizer - "Pare de achar que sempre terá alguém que não concordará com você. Acredita até que seu próprio pai pode ir contra você! Imagina em relação ao resto das pessoas! Sempre vai desistir do que quer porque os outros lhe dizem que não pode? Sakura... Está na hora de você criar coragem e confiar em você!"

Sakura abaixava seus olhos fitando o chão, rendendo-se as verdades que seu irmão dizia. Tomoyo observava a cena, mas nada fazia. Sabia que o irmão da sua melhor amiga tinha razão. Sakura era muito frágil... Tinha medo das opiniões de todos. Se alguém discordava de algo do que dizia, achava que o que dizia era errado então. Sempre teve medo de expor o que sentia, de ser o que é por medo do que os outros pudessem pensar. 

Sakura começava a chorar. Mas antes que qualquer lágrima pudesse escorrer sobre seus olhos, uma mão tocou-lhe a face. Sakura virou-se e viu seu pai, sorrindo. Ele havia percebido o tom pesado que vinha da sala de jantar.

"Pai, eu quero lhe contar a novidade que Touya disse que tinha." - Sakura respirou após ter dito tudo de uma só vez - "Tomoyo me inscreveu no Campeonato Regional de patinação."

"É mesmo?" - perguntava Fujitaka docemente - "E então..." – dizia questionando Sakura sobre o que aquilo queria dizer.

"E eu vou competir!" - Sakura afirmava seriamente sua vontade quando seu pai se sentou na cadeira a seu lado.

"É isso mesmo que quer, filha?" - perguntava Fujitaka.

Sakura assentia com sua cabeça, tentando mostrar segurança em sua decisão.

"Sabe que terá que treinar muito, não?" - dizia Fujitaka. Sakura assentia novamente quando ele continuava - "Sabe também que dependerá somente de você sua colocação final, e que somente sua determinação a tornará vitoriosa. Sabe disso, não é mesmo Sakura?"

"Sim, papai. Eu sei. Sei que não será fácil, que tenho pouco tempo para treinar, e que posso dar o maior vexame na pista de patinação. Mas não me importa, eu quero competir mesmo assim, papai. Sabe que esse é meu sonho, sempre disse isso pra você. Nunca te pedi nada. Nunca te pedi pra entrar em escolas de patinação, pra poder competir e me tornar profissional. Sei que isso era muito caro e que estava fora de cogitação. Não estou te pedindo que faça isso, papai. Só quero que o senhor concorde e assine minha autorização."

Sakura dizia enquanto tentava conter o choro que ainda insistia em cair. Touya a olhava orgulhoso. Pela primeira vez sua irmã estava decidida sobre algo. Ele que continuava próximo a ela, passou a mão em seus cabelos delicadamente, soltando a pequena prisília que os prendia. Sakura desviou seu olhar para seu irmão, que lhe transmitiu o mesmo sorriso horas atrás quando afirmou que confiava nela. Ela sorriu de volta.

Fujitaka observava a cena, sentado entre seus filhos, assim como Tomoyo que estava logo atrás de Sakura. 

"Sinto muito, Sakura, por não ter realizado seu sonho antes. Sei que os patins são como o chão que a conduzem na direção certa. Que é o vento que te acompanha quando desliza sobre aquele lago, que te trás o sorriso. E que a música que toca todos os dias bem cedinho, logo quando acorda e vai patinar, que te trás as notas da melodia mais suave chamada felicidade. Eu nunca discordaria disso querida! Como pode um pai ir contra a felicidade de um filho! Sakura, querida... Como pôde pensar que não aceitaria? Sou o primeiro a lutar pela sua felicidade. Os pais não colocam os filhos no mundo para julgá-los, muito menos para determinarem seus caminhos. Os pais criam os filhos para eles buscarem a felicidade da forma como acreditam que a conquistarão. Quero vê-la feliz, minha filha. O meu maior sonho, agora, é ver meus filhos realizando seus sonhos. E se hoje, o que precisa para alcançar esse pequeno passo na concretização de seu sonho, é apenas uma assinatura... Vamos lá, então! Me traga uma caneta e um papel para que possa assiná-lo!" 

"Papai!"- dizia Sakura entre lágrimas, enquanto abraçava seu pai - "Obrigada!" 

As palavras de Fujitaka haviam comovido Tomoyo também. Que pai maravilhoso ele era. Tomoyo sentia-se um pouco como filha daquele homem. Perdera seu pai muito jovem, e por mais que sua mãe a cobrisse de amor, sentia falta do carinho paterno. Estar perto de Fujitaka era como estar perto deste carinho.

"Sua mãe ficaria muito orgulhosa de você, Sakura! Sei que onde quer que ela esteja, que ela está torcendo por você." - dizia Fujitaka ao ouvido de sua filha, durante o caloroso abraço dos dois.

"O jantar está pronto!" - dizia Nakuru com uma enorme travessa de macarrão nas mãos - "O que foi que eu perdi?" - dizia sem entender a situação que observava.

Durante o jantar todos já estavam mais animados. Tomoyo falava dos possíveis maiôs que Sakura poderia usar. Enquanto que Touya simplesmente afirmava que Sakura poderia inovar, cobrindo todo o corpo durante a apresentação. Fujitaka ria, observando Sakura de cabeça baixa, comendo. Como se não pudesse acreditar no que seu irmão e sua amiga estavam discutindo.

"Sakura ficará adorável com um maiô verde esmeralda, destacando seu lindos olhos!" - dizia Tomoyo muito empolgada - "Ah, podíamos bordar em lantejoulas muito brilhantes, flores de cerejeira também! O que acham?" - Tomoyo olhava no rosto de todos os presentes tentando obter um mínimo que fosse de animação. 

"Ainda acho que um macacão iria melhor..." - dizia Touya um tanto quanto aborrecido com a conversa.

"Eu particularmente, acredito que antes de pensarmos no que Sakura irá vestir, devíamos pensar na música!" - a colocação de Nakuru fez com que Sakura levasse seus olhos até ela.

"Nakuru tem razão!" - dizia Sakura - "Tenho três meses pra treinar, e nem sei que música irei escolher!"

Tomoyo e Touya desviaram sua atenção a preocupação de Sakura.

"Eu posso dar uma sugestão?" - dizia Fujitaka entrando na conversa - "Por que não uma das estações de Vivaldi? Poderia inclusive desenhar sua roupa de acordo com a estação que escolher, Sakura.

"É!" - dizia Tomoyo concordando - "Podia escolher a primavera! O primeiro Allegro é belíssimo! E poderíamos usar o maiô que imaginei!" - os olhos violetas de Tomoyo reluziam só em pensar em Sakura usando um de seus modelos.

"Ah... não sei..." - dizia Sakura indecisa.

"Acho que ficaria sem originalidade!" - dizia Touya - "Todos sempre escolhem esse tipo de música! Se não as Quatro Estações de Vivaldi, alguma passagem do Quebra Nozes de Tchaikovsky! Ou então, colocam trechos do noturno de Chopin, e detalhe, sempre o mesmo opus...

"É....!" - limitava-se Tomoyo em concordar.

"Por que não algo dançante?" - sugestionava Nakuru.

"É!" - animava-se Tomoyo - "Sakura dança muito bem esse tipo de música!"

"Mas não é o estilo tradicional da patinação, Tomoyo..." - dizia Touya.

"É... tem razão..." - concordava Tomoyo novamente. Como se todas as observações colocadas até o momento tivessem uma certa verdade.

"Sakura!" - chamava Nakuru a atenção da jovem - "Me lembro alguns anos atrás de um patinador que inovou no estilo de música." 

Sakura e Fujitaka prestavam atenção ao que Nakuru dizia, enquanto que Touya e Tomoyo continuavam a discutir possíveis estilos que Sakura poderia dançar.

"Me lembro que ele fez uma mini apresentação* belíssima, e era sem dúvidas o favorito. Ele escolhera uma balada romântica, cantada por um cantor inglês... Hummm... não consigo me recordar do nome... Bom, não importa! A música era linda, disso me lembro bem!"

"Ah... também estou lembrado, Nakuru." - dizia Fujitaka - "Foi nos Jogos Olímpicos. Mas ele não chegou a se apresentar."

"É mesmo! Ele desistiu... Por qual motivo mesmo?" - perguntava Nakuru.

"Ah, ele teve um problema no joelho... Você não se lembra, Sakura?" - perguntava seu pai.

"Não..." - tentava Sakura se lembrar.

"Me lembro que assistimos juntos estes Jogos, Sakura. Você tinha achado o rapaz muito bonito. Dizia que ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que você já tinha visto em sua vida."

"Li!" - dizia Touya num grito, cheio de raiva por essa lembrança.

"O que, meu filho?" - perguntava Fujitaka.

"Li. Era esse o nome do patinador."

"Puxa... que memória em amor!" - surpreendia-se Nakuru.

"Sakura ficou falando dele durante todas as apresentações!" - Touya jogava um olhar fulminante para Sakura.

"Nossa, nunca soube disso!" - Tomoyo entrava na conversa - "Sakura, você nunca me disse que era apaixonada por um patinador..."

"Mas eu não sou!" - Sakura começava a não gostar da conversa.

"Ah... Agora me recordo bem!" - dizia Fujitaka rindo - "Foi a primeira vez que Sakura achou alguém bonito..."

"E pra variar o seu super irmão se encheu de ciúmes!!!" - dizia Nakuru provocando o riso de todos os presentes, exceto o de Sakura e o de Touya.

"Eu não me lembro disso..." – dizia Sakura.

Touya estava completamente sem graça por esse comentário. Era verdade que tinha ciúmes da irmã. Mas de fato queria apenas protegê-la. Ela era muito meiga, carinhosa, e fazia de tudo pelos outros. Ele tinha medo que essa enorme bondade acabasse por atrair algum aproveitador que viesse a machucá-la posteriormente. Acreditava que impondo-se desta forma, como um irmão zeloso, conseguiria protegê-la desse mal.

"Tenho certeza que você adoraria a música. Pena que não consigo lembrar..." - falava Nakuru.

"Tudo bem... Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa." - dizia Sakura se levantando da mesa ajudando Nakuru a levar tudo até a cozinha - "Mas Naki... se você se lembrar, me diga por favor."

Nakuru estranhou a forma com que Sakura fez este pedido. Esperou que chegassem até a cozinha, para evitar que Touya ouvisse o que fosse dizer.

"Por que quer tanto que me lembre, Sakura?"

Sakura rapidamente desviou seus olhos dos de Nakuru. Estava vermelha devido a direta que sua cunhada havia lhe dado.

"Eu... eu só queria saber..." - dizia Sakura tentando disfarçar sua tensão.

"Sakura! Você se lembra dele sim! Não é verdade?" - dizia Tomoyo enquanto entrava na cozinha com duas travessas em suas mãos.

Nakuru rapidamente fechou a porta da cozinha.

"Você nunca me disse que achava um rapaz bonito, Sakura. Pensei que fossemos amigas..." - dizia Tomoyo um tanto triste.

"Mas eu nunca achei, Tomoyo! Eu era pequena, isso foi há mais de 5 anos."

"Então você se lembra?" - perguntava Nakuru, deixando Sakura surpresa e completamente sem graça.

"Eu me lembro, sim... Mas não quis dizer isso senão Touya ficaria furioso!" 

"Foi o que imaginei!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto colocava os copos dentro da pia.

"Mas me lembro vagamente disso. Lembro apenas do Touya me infernizando porque tinha lhe dito que o rapaz que tinha se apresentado era bonito. Mas do patinador em si, eu não me lembro não..."

"Hummm... como foi mesmo o nome que Touya disse?"- perguntava Tomoyo.

"Li." - respondia Nakuru.

"Esse nome não me é estranho..." - comentava Tomoyo.

"Andem, meninas! Deixem essa conversa pra lá. Temos é que pensar na música, lembram?" - dizia Nakuru enquanto abria a porta da cozinha indicando que as duas passassem por ela.

"É verdade! Vou começar a pensar em algo bem lindo, que mereça seus gestos Sakura." - dizia Tomoyo.

"Ai ai... Pelo visto isso ainda vai longe..." - dizia Sakura para si mesma, enquanto todos se sentavam na sala.

Shaoran estava em seu apartamento, em Tóquio. Sentado na varanda, observando as luzes da cidade, pensava em sua última decisão referente aos negócios. Desde a morte de seu pai, Shaoran cuidava de todos os investimentos de sua família. Não voltava para Hong Kong desde o nascimento de seu último sobrinho, no início do ano passado. Tinha aprendido a gostar da solidão. 

O vento soprava forte e frio. Shaoran gostava muito do inverno, ainda mais se ele deixasse todos os lagos congelados. Ele adorava patinar. Patinava muito bem. Evitava ao máximo se lembrar dos tempos em que era considerado o melhor. Isso só lhe trazia tristeza. Mas agora seria diferente...

"Senhor, vai precisar de mais alguma coisa?"

Shaoran virava-se para a porta da varanda, encontrando seu mordomo. Ele estava com Shaoran desde sua mudança para Tóquio. Ele trabalhava pra sua família em Hong Kong há muitos anos. Praticamente criara Shaoran. Todas as boas maneiras que o rapaz tinha aprendido, devia a Wei. Seu mordomo o tornara um excelente cavalheiro.

"Não Wei... Pode se deitar..."

"Com sua licença!"

Wei se retirou deixando Shaoran pensativo. Ele se levantava da cadeira e levava suas mãos aos bolsos de seu sobretudo. Ainda estava de terno. Tinha chagado a pouco de um compromisso. Pegava no bolso de seu casaco um pequeno folheto, que dizia no impresso "Daidouji – Produções Artísticas". Sua conversa com a responsável pela empresa durante a manhã de hoje tinha lhe trazido um pouco de alegria ao seu solitário coração. 

"Não é exatamente o que tinha em mente, mas é uma forma de estar mais perto do que realmente amo..." – dizia Shaoran observando as luzes da Torre de Tóquio. Tinha uma linda vista da cobertura de seu apartamento.

"Quem será a menina?" - perguntava para si mesmo enquanto entrava e fechava a porta da varanda - "Só espero que não dê muito trabalho..." - dizia com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Sakura estava em seu quarto. Tinha tido um dia cheio de surpresas. Bastante animado por sinal. Todos já tinham ido embora. O motorista de Tomoyo tinha vindo buscá-la logo após o jantar. Touya e Tomoyo ainda ficaram mais um pouco conversando com Fujitaka, mas logo se foram também. 

Sakura subiu com seu pai e o ajudou a desfazer as malas. Ele carinhosamente lhe deu um presente. E era isso que ela observava sentada em seu cama. Uma pequena estátua de um sol, que cabia na palma da mão. Os raios eram dourados e envolviam a pequena pedra redonda. Era uma peça antiga, mas muito bonita. O brilho da pedra ainda era muito intenso. Uma maravilhosa pedra de âmbar.

Sakura a colocava ao lado de muitas outras que tinha numa pequena estante. Seu pai sempre lhe trazia uma pequena lembrança de todas as suas expedições. Preparando-se para dormir, Sakura apagou as luzes do quarto, ficando apenas com a fraca iluminação que vinha de seu abajur, ao lado da cama. Antes de se deitar sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, ligando o computador. 

Enquanto verificava seus e-mails, as inúmeras besteiras que Tomoyo sempre lhe enviava, os questionários malucos que Naoko sempre insistia em lhe enviar, Sakura desviou sua atenção para um e-mail em especial. O destinatário se chamava Felipe. _"Felipe? Que Felipe?"_ - perguntava Sakura a si mesma. Não conhecia nenhum Felipe. "Deve ter trocado o destinatário..." - dizia Sakura observando que o endereço eletrônico digitado era o dela.

Ao abrir o e-mail, viu que se tratava apenas de um endereço de uma página com os dizeres: _"Tenho certeza que irá gostar, Sakura! Beijos, Felipe_". 

"Ué... que Felipe é esse? Ele me conhece!" - dizia Sakura surpresa. Ao ver o sobrenome dele, Sakura sorriu. "Kai!" - dizia feliz ao identificar o sobrenome dele - "Fazia muito tempo que não recebia uma mensagem sua..."

Ao abrir a indicada no e-mail e esperar carregá-la, Sakura ligou o som de seu computador e foi até a porta de seu quarto para verificar se a mesma estava fechada. Sentou-se em frente ao computador e começou a ouvir a linda música que tocava enquanto uma animação era apresentada. Ao terminar, Sakura enxugou seus olhos. Estava emocionada.

"Que lindo..." - dizia enxugando seus olhos - "Obrigada, Kai-san!"

Respondeu o e-mail de seu amigo, agradecendo a maravilhosa animação que ele havia lhe enviado. Era como se de certa forma, aquela música fosse pra ela. A sensibilidade, o ritmo... Os dizeres da canção. O pequeno gatinho da animação parecia em parte com ela, esperando sua estrela cadente chegar...

Sakura reinicializou a apresentação, aumentou o som do computador e empurrou a cadeira para o lado criando mais espaço. E com a luz fraca que vinha do abajur, mais a luz proveniente do computador, Sakura transformava seu quarto num lindo palco de balé.

**** __

Wishing on a dream that seems far off

Almejando um desejo que parece estar tão longe

****

Hoping it will como today

Esperando que ele chegue hoje

****

Into the starlit nigth

Na noite estrelada

****

Foolish dreamers turn their gaze

Sonhadores tolos desviam seus olhares

****

Waiting on a shooting star

Esperando por uma estrela cadente

Sakura fechava seus olhos, sentindo a tocante música preencher seu coração. A suave melodia a envolvia, fazendo-a girar na ponta dos pés, abraçando seu próprio corpo como se pudesse encontrar carinho em seu próprio toque.

__ ****

But

Mas 

****

What if that star is not to come?

E se a estrela nunca chegar?

****

Will their dreams fade to nothing?

Irão seus sonhos desaparecer?

****

When the horizon darkens most

Quando o horizonte escurecer mais

****

We all need to believe there is hope

Tudo que precisamos é acreditar que há esperança

Sakura movia seus braços delicadamente, transmitindo uma forte emoção com seus movimentos. Erguia sua perna esquerda, tocando seu joelho direito com o pé. Ergueu-se na ponta do pé, rodopiou, saltando em seguida com os braços, antes sobre sua cabeça, agora abertos ao lado do corpo, tocando o chão em seguida.

__ ****

Is an angel watching closely over me?

É um anjo me guardando de perto?

****

Can there be a guiding ligth I´ve yet to see?

Pode existir uma luz guia que ainda irei ver?

****

I know my heart should guide me but

Eu sei que meu coração deveria me guiar mas

****

There´s a hole within my soul

Há um vazio dentro da minha alma

Ajoelhava-se no chão, trazendo seus braços próximos ao seu peito, tocando uma mão sobre a outra e repousando-as sobre seu coração. Sakura tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, que rolavam sobre sua face, reluzindo com a luz do quarto.

**__**

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

O que irá preencher este vazio dentro de mim?

****

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

Estou satisfeita sem saber?

****

I wish then for a chance to see

Eu desejo então uma chance para ver

Levantando-se nas pontas dos pés, juntando suas pernas e mantendo os braços erguidos sobre sua cabeça, abria seus olhos conforme formava uma arco com seus braços, que desciam desde sua cabeça, até repousarem ao lado de suas pernas. Erguia uma das pernas, mantendo seu pé curvado como se este acompanhasse a extensão do movimento, tocando em seguida suas mãos no joelho erguido.

**__**

Now all I need disperately

Agora o que mais eu quero desesperadamente

Flexionando então, ambas as pernas, e tocando novamente com seus joelhos no chão, Sakura se recolheu. Abraçou seu corpo recostando sua cabeça em seu peito. Com os olhos fechados, ainda molhados pelas lágrimas, foi delicadamente sentando-se sobre seus pés. 

__ ****

Is my star to come

É que minha estrela chegue

E curvando todo seu corpo à frente conforme a música chegava ao fim, tocou sua cabeça ao chão, em frente ao seus joelhos. E naquela posição, de quem está buscando confortar-se de uma dor, Sakura voltava a chorar. Sentia-se por completo descrita pela música. 

Fujitaka estava parado a porta. Tinha presenciado toda a dança, realizada com maestria por sua filha. Mas não achava-se no direito de tirá-la daquele momento. Saiu sem ser percebido pela porta do quarto, fechando-a cuidadosamente em seguida.

Sakura levantava-se, e sentava-se em sua cama, tentando conter seu choro. Sentia-se muito sozinha. Tinha excelentes amigos e uma família maravilhosa, mas Sakura não tinha algo que julgava ser o mais importante: Alguém a quem amar. Perguntava-se inúmeras vezes se um dia encontraria um grande amor. Alguém que pudesse amar e que retribuísse por completo esse seu sentimento. Alguém que a amasse de verdade. 

Desligou o computador deitando-se em seguida na cama. Cobriu-se com seus três cobertores, desligando o abajur em seguida. Fechou seus olhos lembrando-se de uma imagem que mantinha-se viva e presente em sua memória.

"Ele tinha lindos olhos castanhos..." - murmurava antes de pegar no sono - "Lindos como as pedras de âmbar..."

**************************************

**__**

Notas:

Travas* - No capítulo anterior marquei com um asterisco a palavra travas. No entanto, esqueci de explicá-la. Na verdade não se trata exatamente de uma explicação, mas mais de uma curiosidade. 

Os patins de gelo possuem uma lâmina de espessura aproximada de 1cm. Muitos pensam que ela é bem fina, mas não! Para os patinadores andarem normalmente, sem a necessidade de retirarem os patins, eles colocam uma espécie de trava, que são colocadas envolvendo as lâminas dos patins. Desta forma permitem que eles caminhem fora da pista de patinação sem danificarem o corte da lâmina, que é essencial para deslizarem sobre o gelo.

**__**

Mini apresentação* - Antes da apresentação, todos os patinadores executam uma mini apresentação, com duração de dois minutos, creio eu, dando uma espécie de "palhinha" sobre o que vão executar. Não sei ao certo se esta mini apresentação implica em algo, mas sei que ela não influi na nota final, pois esta é dada somente pela apresentação completa. Acredito que é com essa mini apresentação que os competidores tem sua classificação. E então, se apresentam novamente na ordem inversa dessa classificação, ou seja, o melhor se apresenta por último, e o pior, em primeiro.

Prometo me informar mais sobre patinação artística! E a medida que for aprendendo, vou colocando em notas, certo?

***************************

Aí está gente, mais um capítulo online!!!

Talvez ele tenha ficado um pouco cansativo devido ao imenso diálogo. Mas acreditem, ele é extremamente necessário para tudo que ainda vai acontecer nessa história! Precisei criá-lo para contar um pouco da personalidade na nossa heroína. Além de outras coisinhas que não vou ficar aqui contando, né?

E olha só quem apareceu? Nosso maravilhoso Shaoran Li!!! Para quem me perguntou por ele, é óbvio que ele não faltaria nessa história, né?

Ah, essa música que Sakura dançou ao final do capítulo é de uma linda animação de um gatinho, e o endereço eletrônico desta página está na minha página pessoal da fanfiction. Quem tiver oportunidade, passe lá pra conferir, é realmente linda!!!

Queria dedicar este capítulo pro meu grande amigo Felipe S. Kai!!! Como todos podem ver, coloquei ele na história!!! Foi ele quem salvou este meu capítulo e me mandou essa linda animação que caiu como uma luva pra história!!!

Fê, sabe que te adoro, né? Obrigada por toda a ajuda, pela paciência em ler meus textos, pelo help na tradução desta música, enfim! Obrigada por ser esse maravilhoso amigo que é! Beijos especiais direto pra Bauru!!! ^-^

Beijos pra todos, e até o próximo capítulo!

Ah... não esqueçam de mandar reviews, heim?

****

Naki


	4. Cap III: Uma canção para embalar meus so...

**__**

"Stairway to Heaven"

**__**

Por: Naki

**__**

Capítulo III – Uma canção para embalar meus sonhos

"Bom dia!" 

Tomoyo abria a janela do quarto de Sakura completamente empolgada. O tempo estava frio mas pequenos raios de sol podiam ser percebidos fracamente. O estação do inverno já estava entrando no seu segundo mês. Sakura se revirava na cama, cobrindo sua cabeça com os cobertores. Não aguentava mais esta disposição de Tomoyo. Eram apenas 8 horas da manhã, e sua melhor amiga já estava lá, de pé, completamente excitada com a sensação de treiná-la.

"Tomoyo..." - murmurava uma Sakura preguiçosa - "Hoje é sábado... Me deixe dormir mais um pouco..."

"Não, não e não!" - dizia Tomoyo enquanto puxava as cobertas de Sakura.

"Ai... que frio!!!" - dizia Sakura enquanto se encolhia na cama.

"Vamos, Sakura! Está um dia lindo! Temos muito o que treinar!"

Sakura estava acordando todos os dias às 6 da manhã. Desde que decidira participar do Campeonato Regional, Tomoyo ia a sua casa para treiná-la. Já era a quarta semana de treinamento, e Sakura não aguentava mais acordar cedo todos os dias. Tomoyo ainda lhe permitia acordar as oito nos fins de semana. Mas Sakura sempre teve um pequeno problema quanto a acordar cedo. Sempre chegava atrasada nas aulas, mas parecia que Tomoyo estava decidida a mudá-la.

"Tomoyo... Só hoje... Me deixe dormir mais um pouquinho!" - Sakura dizia manhosa enquanto puxava seus cobertores novamente.

"Sakura!" - Tomoyo estava um pouco irritada com a preguiça da amiga - "Justo hoje que tenho algo tão especial pra você..."

Tomoyo começava a sair do quarto de Sakura quando a jovem pulou da cama se colocando a frente da amiga.

"O que é, Tomoyo?" - os olhos esmeraldas de Sakura brilhavam em busca da notícia.

"Se quiser descobrir e ver com seus próprios olhos terá que ir para o lago!" - disse Tomoyo desviando-se da amiga e caminhando até a porta do quarto.

Sakura fitou a amiga sair com um olhar de decepção. Virou seu rosto para os pés da cama e observou seus patins. 

"É... Vamos lá! Mais um dia pela frente!" - disse por fim sorrindo.

Sakura caminhou até sua cama, agachando-se próximo a seus patins. Há um mês eles estavam sendo seus parceiros inseparáveis. Treinava todos os dias, das seis as oito da manhã, e novamente após as quatro da tarde quando voltava do colégio, até o dia escurecer. Nos fins de semana começava seu treino as oito da manhã, encerrando-o somente perto do almoço, isso quando Tomoyo decidia que havia sido suficiente.

Após se trocar e pegar seus patins, Sakura desceu as escadas rapidamente. Chegando a cozinha, comeu umas pequenas torradas que já estavam prontas na mesa, e saiu pela porta da varanda da sala. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do jardim para colocar seus patins. O pequeno jardim que envolvia a varanda da casa estava coberto por uma fina camada de neve. Sakura avistou Tomoyo ao longe, deslizando sobre o lago. 

Sem demora, Sakura colocou as travas em seus patins e aproximou-se do lago. Para sua surpresa Tomoyo não estava sozinha. Patinando ao lado de sua amiga, alguns olhares lhe chamaram a atenção.

"O que fazem aqui?" - perguntava Sakura tirando as travas de seus patins e pisando sobre a superfície congelada do lago.

Shaoran estava deitado em sua cama. Ainda coberto pelos cobertores, recusando-se a levantar cedo num sábado de inverno. Sabia que seu café já deveria estar posto sobre a mesa de jantar. Wei era muito eficiente. Shaoran não podia negar, viver sem Wei hoje, seria praticamente impossível.

Levantando-se calmamente da cama, vestindo apenas uma calça com seu peito descoberto, Shaoran ergueu seus braços se espreguiçando. Tinha um corpo muito bem delineado, como quase tudo no jovem. O rosto carismático e ao mesmo tempo misterioso. Um olhar enigmático, que invadia o espírito causando medo, surpresa, ódio, e até mesmo, amor. Tinha lindos olhos castanhos. E gabava-se um pouco disso, como era de seu feitio um tanto quanto arrogante e peculiar.

Colocando a primeira blusa que encontrou a sua frente, Shaoran saiu do quarto. Caminhou pelo corredor de sua cobertura, direcionando-se para a sala de jantar, onde uma linda mesa estava posta. Wei rapidamente chegou com o cappucino de Shaoran. O rapaz o degustou, junto com pães e biscoitos.

"Wei.." - chamou Shaoran ao terminar o café.

"Deseja mais alguma coisa, Sr.?"

"Não, Wei. Eu apenas não irei almoçar em casa. Não me espere para o jantar também. Ainda não sei que horas irei voltar."

"Sim, Sr."

Wei se retirou, deixando Shaoran sozinho. O jovem caminhou até a varanda observando o céu pela porta da mesma. Estava nublado e muito frio. Shaoran deu um sorriso, e começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto. Ao entrar, fechou a porta e dirigiu-se ao seu closet. Abriu uma das portas de seus diversos armários, onde ficavam seus inúmeros pares de sapatos, e abriu uma grande gaveta, um pouco acima. De dentro tirou um saco preto. Fechou o armário e caminhou até sua cama, sentando-se nela.

"Um lindo dia pra patinar..." - disse tirando um belíssimo par de patins pretos de dentro do saco.

"O que todos vocês fazem aqui?" - dizia Sakura surpresa ao ver quatro de seus amigos ao redor do lago.

"Nossa! É assim que você nos dá bom dia, Sakura?" - perguntava Naoko um tanto quanto decepcionada.

"Mas, é..." - Sakura suspirou e deu os ombros - "Bom dia, Naoko. Bom dia Rika, Chiharo, Yamasaki! O que os traz até aqui hoje, logo pela manhã?"

"Viemos para te ver treinar, Sakura!" - respondeu Rika sorridente.

"Me ver treinar?!?" - disse Sakura surpreendida com a resposta - "Mas por que?" 

"Você precisa de público, Sakura. Para se acostumar com os aplausos!" - disse Tomoyo sorrindo - "Público, Sakura! Público!" - dizia a jovem de olhos violetas erguendo os braços para o céu.

Sakura não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir. Um público! Tomoyo desta vez tinha surpreendido a jovem mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Sakura tinha muita vergonha de dançar na frente dos outros sozinha. Mesmo que esses fossem seus melhores amigos do colégio. Sabia que precisaria mudar isso, mas o que podia fazer? 

"Vamos lá, Sakura! Queremos ver você patinar!" - dizia Chiharo.

Sakura virou seu rosto para o lado, fitando a superfície do lago. Talvez Tomoyo estivesse certa. Nada melhor do que começar com um público amigo que reconheceria seu esforço. Erguendo o rosto para cima, fitando a imensidão do céu, sorriu.

"Está certo!" - disse Sakura assentindo com a cabeça - "Mas prometam que não vão rir se eu levar um tombo!"

"Claro que não, Sakura" - disse Rika.

"Sabe, Sakura..." - começava Yamazaki - "Não devia se preocupar com os tombos. Na verdade a patinação artística se originou justamente dos tombos. Antigamente, na Europa Ocidental, quando o inverno chegava, todo iam para o lago para competirem os chamados "Tombos Artísticos". Eles corriam, saltavam, e aquele que tivesse o maior tombo e o mais inusitado era o vencedor. Daí em diante..."

"Ahhhh, fique quieto, Yamazaki!" - dizia Chiharo colocando sua mão sobre a boca de Yamazaki.

"É... Sakura!" - dizia Rika tentando dissipar as besteiras a pouco colocadas por Yamazaki - "Você já escolheu a música?"

"Que música?" - perguntava Sakura.

"A trilha sonora da sua apresentação!" - respondia Rika.

"Ah... sim..." - dizia Sakura um tanto desanimada - "Ainda não encontramos nenhuma que realmente nos atraísse."

"Não se preocupe!" - disse Tomoyo tentando animá-la - "Iremos encontrar a música perfeita!"

"Mas o campeonato não é daqui a 7 semanas?" - perguntou Naoko.

"É sim..." - disse Tomoyo com um olhar reprovador. Ninguém precisava lembrá-la quanto ao pouco tempo que tinham - "Mas dará tempo! Sakura já treinou diversos movimentos! Precisaremos apenas encaixá-los na música!"

"Tem razão" - disse Rika tentando amenizar a situação, e animar Sakura que parecia um tanto quanto preocupada com o pouco tempo que tinham para deixar tudo perfeito - "Você vai arrasar!"

"É claro que vai!" - disse Nakuru se aproximando do lago junto com Touya.

"Naki!" - disse Sakura enquanto correu para abraçá-la - "E como vai meu sobrinho favorito?" - disse passando a mão na barriga de Nakuru que já começava a aparecer.

"Como você tem tanta certeza que vai ser menino?" - perguntava Touya.

"Eu sei!" - disse Sakura sorrindo.

"Muito bem, vamos começar Sakura!" - disse Tomoyo se aproximando e empurrando Sakura para o centro do lago - "Está na hora do show!"

Shaoran observava as pessoas patinarem no lago do Parque Central de Tóquio. Crianças pequenas de mãos dadas com os pais, aprendendo a dar as primeiras deslizadas sobre o gelo. Casais de namorados abraçados, amigos se divertindo dos escorregões dos outros, realmente era formidável este ambiente. 

Shaoran deu um suspiro. Era realmente um pena que nem todos pensassem assim. E mais ainda por ele saber que, infelizmente para alguns, esta opinião não poderia mais ser mudada.

"Shao?" 

Shaoran tinha sua atenção chamada pelo jovem que acabara de parar ao seu lado.

"Desculpe o atraso!" - disse o jovem - "Tive um pequeno contratempo com Kaho..."

Shaoran deu um de seus poucos sorrisos. Era incrível como aquele jovem o animava. 

"Tudo bem, Eriol.... Vamos patinar um pouco!"

Os dois começaram a patinar pelo lago, apenas sentindo o vento tocando seus rostos. Eriol era amigo de Shaoran a alguns anos. Na verdade, o único a quem assim podia considerar. Shaoran era muito fechado, e seu jeito sério havia piorado após a morte do seu pai. Filho de um dos maiores acionistas das Empresas de Shaoran, Eriol o conhecera assim que o jovem Li assumiu os negócios da família. 

De princípio quando se conheceram, Shaoran não simpatizou muito com Eriol, talvez por achá-lo demasiadamente esnobe. Eriol havia cursado economia em Oxford, na Inglaterra. E quando seu pai lhe informou da morte do presidente das empresas Li, voltou para ajudá-lo, uma vez que precisariam entrosar Shaoran, que passaria a assumir os negócios. 

Eriol era responsável em ensinar ao novo presidente contabilidade, fluxos de caixa, análises de viabilidade de projetos, e tudo o mais que conhecia. Talvez a sensação de ser supervisionado tivesse feito Shaoran não gostar de Eriol num primeiro momento. Nada que não mudasse após alguns meses. Shaoran não podia negar que os dois se davam muito bem.

"O que Kaho fez desta vez?" - perguntou Shaoran.

"Ah, você não sabe! Ela apareceu cedo no meu apartamento, dizendo que se não voltasse com ela pra Inglaterra desta vez, estaria tudo terminado entre a gente!"

"E pela sua cara, posso supor que disse a ela que não iria?"

Eriol apensas assentiu com a cabeça.

"E por que você não vai? Afinal, não preciso mais de suas aulas a muito tempo... E pra ser sincero, acho que nunca precisei!"

"Você não tem jeito mesmo, heim?" - disse Eriol enquanto batia nas costas de Shaoran - "Quando vai aprender a assumir que não sabe de tudo? Quando vai se permitir novos horizontes..."

"Pare com essa história! Novos horizontes..." - repetia Shaoran enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente - "Mas me diga, por que você não vai?"

Eriol deslizou pelo lago, parando em frente de Shaoran, passando a deslizar de costas. O jovem inglês encarava Shaoran com seus intensos e profundos olhos azuis escuros. Seus cabelos negros levemente compridos, eram empurrados para frente enquanto continuava deslizando contra o vento.

"Não a amo, Shao... Você sabe disso." - disse Eriol.

"E..." - dizia Shaoran enquanto levantava suas sobrancelhas em busca de um algo mais.

"É que se voltar com ela, vou acabar decepcionando-a mais..."

Eriol parava com seus patins, enquanto Shaoran circulava ao redor dele.

"O que você quer, Eriol? Kaho é linda! Inteligente, simpática, tem bons patrimônios, um nome importante, e te ama! O que você quer mais?"

"Quero me apaixonar!" 

"Se apaixonar?" - disse Shaoran rindo enquanto parava de patinar - "Isso não existe!"

"Não adianta falar de algo que você não tem!" - disse Eriol abaixando a cabeça e voltando a patinar - "Você nunca vai mudar, Shao..." - murmurou por fim, sem que seu amigo o ouvisse.

"Algo que eu não tenho?" - disse Shaoran com uma expressão curiosa alcançando seu amigo e o segurando pelo braço.

"Não que não tenha... Mas que você faz questão de fazer de conta que não tem!" - disse Eriol ajeitando os óculos redondos de aro fino que haviam balançado quando Shaoran o agarrou pelo braço. - "Deixa pra lá... Vamos almoçar?"

Shaoran deu os ombros e assentiu. O que poderia fazer? Sabia que aquela conversa assim como muitas acabaria por irritá-lo. Algo que eles nunca podiam conversar pois sempre acabava com a expressão de indiferença de Shaoran, era sobre sentimentos. Eriol muitas vezes o advertia quanto sua frieza, mas Shaoran não o ouvia. Dizia que sentimentalismo acabava por enterrar o homem. Que se quisesse vencer, conquistar e superar desafios, deveria ser firme e decidido. E para isso, o sentimentalismo deveria ser descartado.

Eriol caminhava ao lado de Shaoran até a saída do Parque Central de Tóquio, onde indicava um aconchegante restaurante. Shaoran assentiu e direcionaram-se até ele. Sentaram-se, e começaram a observar o cardápio oferecido pelo garçom. Shaoran ainda estava intrigado sobre a situação de seu amigo e sua namorada. O que estava acontecendo com Eriol. Dizia que Kaho era perfeita, que se casaria com ela, e agora simplesmente lhe dizia que tinha desistido! Não podia ser verdade.

"Eriol..." - dizia Shaoran observando o amigo por cima do cardápio que se encontrava aberto a sua frente.

Eriol abaixou o cardápio fitando o amigo. Sabia que a conversa até então evitada, seria novamente abordada. Como sempre, Shaoran o questionava sobre suas decisões afetivas. E não diferente das outras conversas elas acabariam por deixar seu amigo chinês irritado, com uma expressão de incredibilidade, dizendo por fim que Eriol era um idiota por se entregar ao males do amor. Eriol ainda não sabia ao certo se Shaoran fazia isso apenas para discordar do amigo, ou se assim o fazia como forma de aprender a lidar com este sentimento. Sinceramente, o inglês esperava que fosse a segunda opção.

"Shao... Para encurtarmos logo esta história, eu não viajei com a Kaho porque não a amo. Não poderia viver com ela, enganando-a. Pois em primeiro lugar estaria enganando meus próprios sentimentos. Eu quero mais, Shao! Quero me apaixonar, sentir meu coração bater forte, perder as palavras, rir sem motivo aparente, chorar de felicidade, retribuir um gesto de carinho com a mesma intensidade. Quero ver o brilho dos meus olhos refletirem nos olhos de quem amo! Quero alguém para dividir minha vida!"

Shaoran ria em silêncio, como se não quisesse acreditar nas palavras de seu amigo. Balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro mostrando claramente o quanto achava aquilo ridículo.

"Está vendo, Shao!" - dizia Eriol - "Não adianta conversar sobre isso com você."

"Não mesmo... Isso é algo bem típico dos fracos."

"Verei você caindo de amores por alguém ainda, Shao... Sentindo tudo isso que eu disse... Só espero que este seu jeito não deixe você estragar tudo e acabar por perdendo um grande amor!"

"Não se preocupe, isso não irá acontecer..."

"Será?" - disse Eriol colocando seu cotovelo esquerdo sobre o apoio lateral da cadeira e encostando o rosto em sua mão - "Que sabe..." - dizia enquanto encarava o amigo e soltava a mão do rosto, voltando a colocá-la próxima aos lábios, mantendo um de seus dedos entre eles.

"Já escolheram, senhores?" - perguntava o garçom enquanto se aproximava da mesa dos jovens.

Sakura estava em casa, almoçando com Tomoyo, Touya e Nakuru. Estava exausta! Mas não podia negar que seu treino tinha sido extremamente proveitoso. Conseguira completar todos os movimentos que estava treinando, sem sequer desequilibrar uma vez que fosse. Para Sakura isso era uma grande vitoria, afinal pela primeira vez tinha se apresentado perante um público. Poderia ser um pequeno público, mas já era um começo. E o mais excitante eram os aplausos... Como era bom sentir no ritmo das palmas seus esforço merecidamente reconhecido.

"Papai volta quando, Sakura?" - perguntava Touya.

"Segunda feira pela manhã" - respondia Sakura.

"Você vai dormir hoje e amanhã na casa da Tomoyo, certo?" - perguntava Touya enquanto encarava os olhos verdes de sua irmã.

"Na verdade Touya... Tomoyo que irá dormir aqui!" 

"Vocês duas sozinha?" - perguntava Touya um tanto alterado - "Papai permitiu isso?"

"Sim... não é a primeira vez que dormimos apenas nós duas aqui, Touya!" - dizia Sakura.

"Não gosto disso..." - murmurava Touya um tanto irritado.

"Qual o problema, Touya?" - perguntava Nakuru.

"É muito perigoso duas crianças dormirem sozinhas!" - Touya dizia enquanto fitava Sakura e Tomoyo, que estava ligeiramente sem graça.

"Crianças?" - ria Nakuru - "Que eu saiba já namorávamos quando tinha a idade de Sakura, e não me recordo de você me achar criança. Não é mesmo, amor?"

Touya abaixou a cabeça completamente sem graça, enquanto as três mulheres à mesa riam. 

"Sakura, você não se importa de arrumar as coisas, estou cansada. Acho melhor ir para casa... Me acompanha, Touya?" - dizia Nakuru enquanto se levantava da mesa.

"Claro que não, Naki!" - dizia Sakura sorrindo - "Eu cuido de tudo!"

"Pode deixar, Nakuru... Eu vou ajudar a Sakura!" - dizia Tomoyo enquanto dava um beijo de despedida em Nakuru.

"Obrigada!" - dizia Nakuru.

"Vamos, então! Tchau Sakura, tchau Tomoyo!" - dizia Touya colocando o casaco e pegando o de sua esposa.

"Tchau!" - respondiam Tomoyo e Sakura à Touya.

"Tchau meninas!" - dizia Nakuru enquanto vestia o casado ajudada por Touya e saia abraçada ao seu marido.

"Tchauzinho!" - dizia Sakura enquanto fechava a porta da sala - "Nossa! Pensei que meu irmão não fosse embora nunca mais!"

"Você tem sorte de ter uma cunhada que te ajuda a lhe dar com seu irmão!" - dizia Tomoyo sorrindo.

"E você mais sorte ainda por não ter um irmão como Touya!" - sorria Sakura.

Já era noite, e Sakura e Tomoyo estavam deitadas no sofá da sala, assistindo as apresentações do último Campeonato Regional de Patinação Artística, ao qual Sakura estaria competindo em algumas semanas. Sakura mantinha os olhos fixos na tela da televisão, observando os detalhes em cada competidora. Tomoyo fazia alguns comentários avulsos, referentes as roupas, ao sorriso das competidoras, a forma como gesticulavam para o público, a graciosidade nos movimentos.

Tomoyo estava observando Sakura. A jovem de olhos violetas que logo pela manhã estava tão animada, agora parecia ter perdido toda empolgação de horas atrás. Ela observava os movimentos das competidoras e tinha uma atenção especial todas as vezes em que elas estavam junto aos treinadores recebendo as notas.

"Tomoyo, você ficaria chateada se neste momento os juizes me dessem notas muito baixas?" - perguntava Sakura ao ver uma competidora abraçando seu treinador após ouvir as suas excelentes notas.

Tomoyo tinha o olhar perdido entre as imagens da televisão. Os sorrisos e o choro da competidora e do treinador.

"Tomoyo?"- chamava Sakura a atenção da amiga.

"Ah, o que foi Sakura?" - dizia Tomoyo ainda um tanto distraída.

"Está tudo bem?" -– perguntava Sakura enquanto se sentava no sofá ao lado da amiga.

"Está sim..." - dizia Tomoyo sentando-se no canto do sofá.

"Tomoyo, eu te conheço! Tem alguma coisa preocupando você" - dizia Sakura se aproximando da amiga – "É por que ainda não encontramos a música?"

"Não... não é isso Sakura..."

"O que é então?" - perguntava Sakura que agora tinha seus olhos esmeraldas fixos em Tomoyo. 

"As vezes fico pensando se estou sendo uma boa treinadora pra você."

"Que pergunta! Lógico que está!"

"Mas você tem que convir, Sakura! Sou muito mais sua produtora do que treinadora!" - disse com uma leve decepção na voz.

"Mas, Tomoyo... pensei que fossemos fazer disso uma diversão. E é isso que estamos fazendo!" - disse Sakura sorrindo - "Acho que você é uma ótima treinadora e uma excelente produtora!"

"Quero que vença, Sakura! Seu futuro na patinação depende disso." - dizia Tomoyo encarando a amiga - "Não creio que seja capaz de extrair todo o talento que existe em você..."

"Tomoyo! Pare com isso! Por que tudo isso agora?" - Sakura estava ficando confusa com as palavras de dúvida de sua amiga.

"Sakura... Logo quando decidi que a inscreveria no campeonato falei com a minha mãe. Pedi para que a inscrevêssemos em nome das empresas Daidouji, porque sabia que inscrevê-la sem uma boa produtora por trás de você seria difícil. Não lhe dariam o merecido valor..." - Tomoyo suspirou, e continuou - "Minha mãe concordou, porque gosta muito de você, e ao mesmo tempo quis me dar uma oportunidade para cuidar de tudo. Mas a questão é que queria apenas produzi-la. Minha intenção era que você treinasse com um profissional."

"Profissional?" - questionou Sakura um tanto surpresa com as revelações de Tomoyo.

"É... Mas minha mãe disse que o único profissional que temos, já estava treinando uma outra menina, e que seria impossível providenciar um outro profissional exclusivamente pra você. Por isso, ao inscreve-la dei meu nome. Acredito muito em você, Sakura. E na verdade, é muito claro que não a treino... Apenas trabalho sua postura, graciosidade, e fico tirando medidas suas e fazendo-a vestir todas as minhas idéias de roupas para o grande dia da apresentação!" - Tomoyo se aproximou de Sakura e tocou o rosto da amiga, brincando com os fios que caiam sobre a face da jovem - "Sabe que não te treino, Sakura... Na verdade todos os movimentos, saltos, giros, trabalho de pés... Tudo é você, Sakura. Eu não entendo quase nada de técnica, até tentei aprender algo. Mas admita! Eu sou um fracasso!"

"Não diga isso, Tomoyo!" - disse Sakura colocando suas mãos sobre os ombros da amiga - "Você tem me treinado, muito! Todos os dias chega cedo, me tira da cama, prepara meu café, me ajuda com os deveres. Cuida até para que não pegue um gripe e assim comprometa meu treinamento! Me acompanha em cada movimento que desenvolvo, me levanta em cada tombo que levo, e cá entre nós, sabe que são muitos!" - Tomoyo dava um lindo sorriso pra sua amiga que continuava - "Isso é ser treinadora! Suas preocupações com minha aparência no dia da apresentação, as milhares de músicas que você fica escutando todas as noites na tentativa de buscar algo que combine comigo. Até um público você buscou pra me ajudar a perder a vergonha! Tomoyo! Eu não poderia ter treinadora melhor!"

"Sakura..." - Tomoyo abraçava a amiga com lágrimas em seus olhos.

Sakura realmente sabia que sua amiga não tinha técnica alguma para treiná-la. Mas o esforço da jovem de olhos violetas devia ser reconhecido. Tomoyo tentava ao máximo ajudar, contribuindo com seus conselhos e opiniões. Sem ela, Sakura com certeza não estaria confiante, animada, feliz por estar realizando aquilo que mais amava.

"Obrigada!" - dizia Tomoyo abraçando a amiga e se rendendo as lágrimas.

Sakura acariciava os longos cabelos de Tomoyo, tentando encorajar a amiga. Algumas pequenas lágrimas começavam a rolar pelo rosto de Sakura, que acabava por se render a emoção. Sakura sabia que Tomoyo estava fazendo um esforço enorme pra ajudá-la, talvez até maior que o seu próprio. Realmente Sakura tinha que agradecer todos os dias pela maravilhosa amiga que estava ao seu lado, ajudando-a a superar cada etapa. Uma amiga que estava colaborando com todo o coração a realizar o seu maior e mais precioso sonho.

"Eu que preciso te agradecer, Tomoyo! Obrigada por ser minha amiga tão especial!" 

Nakuru estava na sala de sua casa. Caminhando entre os móveis, ainda novos de sua casa, tentando encontrar o sono que a pouco tinha perdido. A casa onde a futura mamãe morava com seu marido era muito acolhedora. Pequena, mais confortável, lembrava as pequenas casinhas de boneca que as meninas tinham para brincar. Um belo jogo de sofás num tom creme, mesa de centro e estante em mogno, tudo sobre um belíssimo chão em madeira, davam ao ambiente um aspecto magnífico.

Nakuru ascendeu um pequeno abajur que se encontrava sob uma pequena mesinha entre os sofás. Girando pela sala, como se buscasse algo, caminhou até a estante, pegando um livro que repousava sob a televisão. Voltou ao abajour e o apagou. Começou a subir as escadas, também em madeira, direcionando-se para o último cômodo a esquerda. 

Entrou em seu quarto e observou Touya deitado na cama, dormindo. Sorriu, abraçando o livro contra o peito. Fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer qualquer barulho e retirou-se do quarto. Caminhou pelo corredor escuro, e entrou na porta anterior, ascendendo a luz em seguida.

Nakuru estava dentro do que seria o quarto de seu futuro filho, ou filha. Ainda com poucos móveis, apenas a cômoda, o guarda-roupa e uma poltrona, todos em branco, Nakuru observava caixas de papelão ao lado de uma parede. Aquelas caixas deveriam ser o berço do bebê, que ainda deveria ser montado. Colocou o livro sobre a poltrona e ligou o pequeno rádio que se encontrava sobre a cômoda.

Cuidou para que o som do rádio ficasse bem baixo, para não acordar seu marido, e fechou a porta do quarto. Acomodou-se na poltrona e começou a folhear o pequeno livro que tinha carregado consigo. Era um livro de nomes. Ainda não tinha escolhido o nome de seu futuro bebê, mesmo porque antes disso, queria saber o sexo da criança. Em duas semana estaria realizando o ultrassom. Mas algo lhe dizia que seria menino. Talvez fosse a certeza de sua cunhada, talvez fosse instinto materno.

Nakuru fechou o livro, colocando-o no chão. Observava as paredes do quarto, ainda sem o motivo algum desenhado nas paredes. Fechou seus olhos e começava a ouvir a melodia suave que tocava no rádio. Uma música suave e ao mesmo tempo carregada de emoção. 

__

"Que música linda!" - pensava Nakuru.

Passando as mãos em sua barriga, Nakuru começava a sentir seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas. Talvez fosse a música tão envolvente que estava escutando, talvez fosse seu filho que estivesse querendo lhe dizer o quanto aquela música o sensibilizava. E quando uma pequena lágrima passava a escorrer-lhe a face, uma sensação única, nunca antes sentida por aquela jovem tocava seu coração.

"Meu Deus..." - murmurava Nakuru.

Seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas, tirando a serenidade de seu rosto. Um choro tomava conta de Nakuru, um choro de felicidade. 

"Touya!!!" - gritava Nakuru.

Ouvindo o grito da esposa, Touya levantou da cama correndo em direção a Nakuru. Abriu a porta do quarto de seu filho e para sua surpresa encontrou Nakuru sorrindo. Um sorriso lindo, que tirou qualquer sentimento de angústia que pudesse ter ocorrido por algum momento.

"Por que você está chorando?" - dizia Touya enquanto se ajoelhava ao lado da esposa, tocando-lhe a face.

"Me dê sua mão!" - disse Nakuru.

Touya rapidamente levou sua mão até o braço da poltrona onde Nakuru apoiava seu cotovelo.

"Consegue sentir?" - perguntava Nakuru enquanto levava a mão de Touya até sua barriga.

"Sentir o quê?" - perguntava Touya.

Mas antes que Nakuru pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Touya sorriu. 

"Ele... Ele mexeu!" - exclamou Touya, completamente emocionado.

Nakuru se levantou com a ajuda de Touya, abraçando o marido. Touya a pegou nos braços e rodopiou com ela no colo. E ao colocá-la novamente com os pés no chão, a beijou. 

"Eu te amo!" - disse Touya envolvendo Nakuru pela cintura, fazendo-a dançar.

"Eu também te amo!" - disse, enquanto ouvia o final daquela maravilhosa música, que tão belo momento havia lhe proporcionado. 

E quando a música finalmente terminou, Nakuru acariciou os cabelos de Touya, olhando-o com um olhar cheio de ternura e amor.

"Acho que nosso filho acabou de ajudar sua tia Sakura." - disse Nakuru.

"O que quer dizer?" - perguntou Touya.

"Essa música... Não acha que ela seria a trilha perfeita pra Sakura?"

Touya fitou a esposa, enxergando um riso em seu olhar. Sorriu, e ajoelhou-se de frente a Nakuru. Erguendo a blusa de Nakuru, beijou a barriga da jovem delicadamente.

"Acho que nosso filho tem um excelente bom gosto! E Sakura com certeza concordará com ele!"

Nakuru desligou o rádio e apagou a luz do quarto, enquanto Touya se levantava. 

"Vamos dormir?" - dizia Nakuru dando a mão para Touya.

Touya segurou a mão da esposa enquanto caminhavam até o quarto do casal. Nakuru entrou seguida de Touya, que fechou a porta atrás de si. Deitaram-se na cama, onde Nakuru buscou o peito do marido para se reconfortar.

"Boa noite, Naki! Boa noite, filho!" - dizia Touya dando um beijo na testa da esposa.

"Boa noite, meu amor" - dizia Nakuru enquanto Touya apagava o abajur ao seu lado, permitindo que a escuridão invadisse o quarto e trouxesse maravilhosos sonhos não somente para aquele casal, mas também para aquele pequenino, que hoje tinha colaborado para tornar real um sonho tão desejado por alguém tão especial. 

**************************

Aí está gente! Mais um capítulo de Stairway to Heaven!!!

Queria primeiramente pedir desculpas! Sei que demorei um pouco pra postar, e quem também acompanha meu outro fic, "A Passagem", também deve ter ficado um tanto quanto bravo pela demora no capítulo que postei somente durante esta semana.

O que ocorre é que estou terminando o meu trabalho de Graduação de curso, pra faculdade. E quem faz faculdade já, sabe o quanto isso nos deixa de cabelos em pé. E para quem ainda não cursa uma, se prepare! Talvez no próximo fim de semana não poste nenhum capítulo. Tenho somente uma semana para terminar meu trabalho, então preciso me dedicar inteiramente, vocês entendem, não?

Enfim, vamos ao capítulo de hoje! Um capítulo um tanto quanto comovente não? Primeiro o diálogo tão emocionante da Tomoyo com a Sakura, onde elas demostram o verdadeiro valor da amizade. Depois a cena tocante da Nakuru com o Touya, que particularmente, amei escrever e trabalhar estes dois personagens secundários!

E a aparição do Eriol? Por esta vocês não esperavam, né? Ele agora fará parte integrante desta história, e espero que gostem e desfrutem da presença dele! 

E ah, parece que o sobrinho da Sakurinha resolveu ajudá-la a encontrar a música perfeita para a apresentação!

Aguardem o próximo capítulo, que com certeza será emocionante!!! A nossa linda Sakura vai se apresentar!!!

Queria dedicar este episódio pra dois grandes amigos meus que completaram mais um aninho de vida esta semana! Os primeiros amigos que conheci pela net e que tive o imenso prazer de conhecê-los pessoalmente. A Fabi e o Jinn!!! Amigos, adoro vocês! Saibam que ter a amizade de vocês é extremamente importante para mim! Parabéns ao dois!!! Que vocês tenham ainda muitos anos de vida! E que possamos comemorar muitos outros aniversários desfrutando desta tão valiosa amizade!

Queria dedicar este capítulo também pro Felipe! Como sempre não posso deixar de dedicar este fic pra ele. Sempre ele vem com a luz que falta pra encerrar meus capítulos! E desta vez, ele contribuiu com este emocionante título que caiu como uma luva pro capítulo "Uma canção para embalar meus sonhos". Fê, muito obrigada, amigo!!!

Beijos pra todos vocês!!!

Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, heim???

****

Naki


	5. Cap IV: Com um sonho para acreditar

****

N/A _(excepcionalmente antes do capítulo...)_

__

"Ai, ui, ai, ui..." 

*Naki sentindo as pedras caindo sobre ela*

"Por favor... Deixe-me explicar primeiro... Por favor..."

O público não gosta muito da expressão de coitadinha que a Naki faz, mas decide que não há problemas se esperarem alguns instantes antes de começarem a ler o Capítulo e continuarem a jogar pedras sobre ela. 

****

*Naki rezando para todos os santos para o público compreender o motivo da demora com este capítulo*

Olá para todos!!!

Eu sei, eu sei... Era pra ter postado este capítulo semana passada! Eu sei!!! Mas estive com uns contratempos... Sei que é péssimo quando nos ligamos com uma história e o autor demora pra postar. Eu sei porque sou fã e não apenas autora. Sei exatamente o que vocês sentem, e é por isso que peço desculpas!

**__**

Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas!!!!! Mil desculpas!!!

Tive duas festas este fim de semana, as quais não pude deixar de ir, e passei o meu domingo fazendo exercícios de Engenharia Econômica! Bem que o Eriol desta minha história, este maravilhoso economista, podia me ensinar a fazer Análise de Sensibilidade, né? Por isso não encontrei tempo para escrevê-lo. Mas o que importa é que já fiz a prova nesta quinta e o melhor! Fui bem! ^-^

Mas o que importa realmente agora é que o** Capítulo 4 **de** Stairway to Heaven** está pronto!!!!

E se preparem porque ele está grande!!! 

Digamos que é uma forma de agradecer a **_enoooorme_** compreensão que sei que todos estão tendo comigo! 

Uma forma de recompensá-los pelas desculpas que estou certa de que foram aceitas... Não é? ^__ ^'

Beijos e boa leitura!!!

__

O público olha Naki estranhamente. Todos hesitam por um momento, e colocam as pedras no chão.

"É melhor deixar pra lá." - diz um dos presente.

"É, vamos logo ler o capítulo porque é isso que interessa!!!" - diz outro presente.

"Mas não custa guardar as pedras, né? Vai que ela atrasa de novo!"- diz uma outra presente

*Naki engole seco e dá um leve sorriso amedrontado* 

****

*******************************************************

****

"Stairway to Heaven"

**__**

Por: Naki

**__**

Capítulo IV – Com um Sonho para Acreditar

Sete dias para o Campeonato Regional

"Já disse que o Sr. tem a minha palavra!"

"Eu estarei lá, Daidouji. E após o resultado final quero que a menina assine o contrato! Terei apenas quatro meses para prepará-la para o Campeonato Nacional do Japão. "

"Sim, eu sei." - respondeu Sonomi um tanto nervosa - "Akiko assinará o contrato! Eu tenho certeza! O que ela mais deseja é se tornar uma grande patinadora!"

"Akiko é sua melhor competidora?" 

"Sim..."

Sonomi estava sentada em uma confortável poltrona, dentro de um grande escritório, fitando a janela a sua frente. Os enormes arranha-céus de Tóquio podiam ser observados daquele escritório. Estava um tanto nervosa com aquela situação. Nunca havia imaginado em sua vida ter que prestar contas a um jovem arrogante, que ao menos olhava em sua cara durante uma conversa!

O jovem estava sentado em sua cadeira, virado para a janela, observando as luzes que começavam a ser acessas nas ruas. Sonomi fitava a cadeira em que o jovem estava sentado, observando apenas os cabelos castanhos desalinhados do rapaz.

"Quantas competidoras têm neste Campeonato?" - perguntava o jovem ainda de costas.

"Duas... Quer dizer, três!" - respondeu Sonomi, nitidamente com um nervosismo em sua voz, que a fazia irritar-se ainda mais por estar agindo daquela maneira.

"Três? Inscreveu mais alguma candidata?"

"É uma amiga de minha filha... Ela insistiu muito para isso. Mas acredito que esta jovem não terá chances... Permiti apenas para fazer com que minha filha aprendesse a lhe dar com eventos, ela é muito jovem mas é preciso que ela..."

"Qual o nome da amiga se sua filha?" - perguntou o jovem interrompendo Sonomi.

Sonomi respirou fundo. Realmente era muito difícil criar uma conversa adequada com aquele rapaz.

"Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura." - respondeu Sonomi soltando o ar fortemente após a resposta.

"Então teremos três candidatas patrocinadas pelas suas Empresas... Tsukino Akiko, Hoshigawa Haruko e Kinomoto Sakura..."

"Exato."

"Qual a colocação delas no último Campeonato?"

"Akiko ficou em terceiro, mas ela estava apenas começando.... Tenho certeza que agora em que ela teve um treinamento especializado por um profissional conseguirá..."

"Terceiro lugar, e as demais?" - interrompia o jovem novamente.

"Haruko e Sakura irão competir pela primeira vez..."

"Como disse, Sra. Daidouji, estarei lá para ver com qual delas irei ficar..."

"Mas..."

"Mas..." - disse o jovem virando-se para Sonomi, apoiando as mãos sobre sua bela mesa em mármore e inclinando-se um pouco a frente, fitando-a nos olhos.

"O combinado seria que ficaria com a melhor colocada, e..."

"E então! Ficarei!" - disse o jovem encostando-se sobre sua cadeira - "Mas isso não quer dizer que Akiko seja a melhor colocada só porque já teve experiências anteriores. Como lhe disse em nossa primeira conversa, poderia ter escolhido a primeira colocada no Campeonato, mas não o fiz! Preferi segredo porque sei que as candidatas fluem melhor em suas apresentações quando não sabem que existe alguém as observando. Se quisesse a primeira colocada teria que divulgar isso perante os organizadores do Campeonato e não queria isso!"

O jovem levantou-se de sua cadeira, passando a caminhar pela sala. Aproximou-se de Sonomi colocando suas duas mãos sobre os encostos da poltrona, inclinando-se próximo a ela.

"Quero segredo, por isso preferi um contrato junto a uma Empresa de Produções Artísticas. E além do mais posso tornar qualquer uma delas a melhor profissional!" - dizia gabando-se um pouco de sua capacidade - "E acredito que o nosso contrato é muito vantajoso para você..." - disse o jovem aproximando-se mais de Sonomi e sussurrando ao seu ouvido - "Não acha?"

"Sim... eu acho..." - disse Sonomi um pouco trêmula com a voz do jovem sussurrada ao seu ouvido.

O jovem saiu de trás da poltrona de Sonomi e voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

"Acho que estamos combinados, não estamos Sra. Daidouji?"

"Sim..." - disse Sonomi assentindo com sua cabeça.

"Então nos veremos em uma semana... Obrigado por sua vinda até aqui..."

"Eu que agradeço, Sr." - disse Sonomi se levantando e curvando-se em seguida, em forma de respeito.

Sonomi caminhou até a porta do escritório, abrindo-a cuidadosamente, quando foi interrompida. 

"Não esqueça de levar as três vias de contratos, uma para cada candidata! Afinal, não sabemos qual das três será a melhor colocada..." - disse o jovem com um sorriso um tanto quanto irônico em seu rosto.

"Não esquecerei, Sr. Li..."

Sonomi abandonou a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si com uma força um tanto quanto acima do necessário, demostrando a leve irritação que sentia. 

"Quem será ela?" - murmurava Shaoran para si mesmo.

__

Dia do Campeonato Regional

17:25 

"Ai... eu ainda não acredito que você me convenceu a fazer isso!" - resmungava Eriol sentado no carro de Shaoran.

Shaoran dirigia seu porche prateado pelas ruas de Tóquio. O céu estava nebuloso, apesar de ainda serem três horas da tarde. Shaoran tinha o olhar fixo na pista e nos carros a sua frente. Estava ansioso. Em algumas horas saberia quem seria ela. 

"Ainda bem que assume que foi_ "convencido" _a me acompanhar..." - disse Shaoran ao parar no farol e encarar o amigo com uma leve ironia em seu comentário.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Dia do Campeonato Regional

10:15

__

Eriol estava recostado confortavelmente em seu escritório. Pés sobre a mesa, mãos atrás de sua cabeça, brincando em jogar-se para frente e para trás com sua cadeira reclinável. Posicionado lateralmente rente a mesa, podia observar o céu nebuloso que se encontrava. Era sábado, mas ele tinha algumas coisas para resolver, e por isso havia chegado cedo à Empresa ao qual trabalhava. Não apenas coisas profissionais para se resolver, algumas coisas pessoais também...

Imerso em seus pensamentos, Eriol não notou a entrada de seu "chefe" em seu escritório. O jovem caminhava tranqüilamente entre a pequena sala com dois sofás vinho, sem provocar barulho. Não queria tirar seu "funcionário" da concentração que se encontrava. Deu mais alguns passos para frente, atravessando ao lado de uma pequena mesa, parando sobre a mesa em mogno, ao qual os pés de seu caro colega estavam colocados.

"Pensei que os ingleses tinham melhores modos!" - disse o jovem ironicamente.

"Shao!" - disse Eriol quase caindo da cadeira, voltando a se sentar corretamente.

"Vejo bem quais são as atividades que você faz logo pela manhã aos sábado.."- disse Shaoran enquanto se sentava em uma das poltronas vinho à frente da mesa de Eriol.

"Tenho o dia todo pela frente. E sabe perfeitamente que sempre dou conta de minhas "atividades", como você assim chamou meu trabalho." - disse num tom tão irônico quanto o de Shaoran.

"Ora, Eriol... Não é meu funcionário, muito menos eu sou seu chefe! Somos amigos, pelo menos suponho que sim..." - disse enquanto inclinava-se, aproximando-se mais da mesa, encarando o amigo - "Diga-me, caro amigo! O que Kaho fez desta fez?"

"Por que você sempre acha que quando estou pensativo tem haver com a Kaho?" - disse Eriol recostando-se na cadeira, escorregando o corpo por ela.

"Te conheço..."

"Pois errou desta vez!"

"Que tal fazermos uma aposta?" - disse Shaoran escorregando pela poltrona e apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo sobre o encosto da mesma, apoiando seu em sua mão, polegar sobre o queixo, mãos sobre a boca.

"Uma aposta? E o que ganharia com isso?"

"Falou corretamente, Eriol. O que você "ganharia" com isso." – disse Shaoran enfatizando palavra ganharia – "De fato não ganhará nada... O mais correto seria perguntar: O que você terei que fazer para você Shaoran? Uma vez que é certo que a vitória será minha."

"Ora Shao, não me faça rir..."

"Então faremos o seguinte!"- disse Shaoran endireitando-se na poltrona com auxilio de ambas as mãos colocadas no encosto da mesma - "Caso você vença, irei com você em qualquer lugar que você me pedir... Mas..." - disse colocando suas mãos sobre a mesa de Eriol e inclinando-se um pouco para frente - "Se eu ganhar, me acompanhará a um evento logo mais a tarde."

"Irá em qualquer lugar que propor?" - Eriol perguntou sorrindo e erguendo suas sobrancelhas mostrando que havia gostado da idéia. Shaoran assentiu. "Isso seria muito interessante..."

"Pois então, está feito! Se acertar o que estava tomando seus pensamentos, irá comigo, caso contrário pode marcar qualquer coisa, eu irei com você!"

"Shao... não tem medo de onde possa querer te levar, heim?" - disse Eriol ironicamente.

"Não!"- disse Shaoran recostando-se novamente cruzando seus braços.

"Pois então... Já lhe disse que meus pensamentos não estão em Kaho... Tem alguma sugestão de onde eles poderiam estar?"

"Ora, mas o que é que poderia estar perturbando seus pensamentos? Contas? Não... Novas negociações? Não... Brigas com teu pai? Não... Ressaca?" - disse observando bem o amigo, como se estivesse analisando-o - "Também, não... O que poderia ser então? Quem sabe Kaho? Apesar de você ter me dito que não... Dificilmente pode-se acreditar, uma vez que ela sempre é a causa de suas preocupações." 

Eriol observava o amigo, sorriso em seu rosto, dedos batendo sobre a mesa. Seria muito fácil ganhar de Shaoran. Nunca saberia o que estava pensando, e mesmo que acertasse, não poderia provar. Eriol mentiria, e ganharia. A idéia de ver o amigo acompanhando-o em algum lugar por ele detestável era hilária...

Shaoran tinha riso em seus olhos. Levantou-se da poltrona e começou a caminhar ao redor da mesa de Eriol.

"Vejamos... O que poderia atormentá-lo tanto? Não sei por que mas tenho quase certeza de que estava certo em minha primeira sugestão... Muito difícil não acreditar que Kaho seja a razão, ainda mais quando vejo que tem um telegrama endereçado à você sobre sua mesa..."- disse Shaoran pegando o telegrama que estava sobre a mesa de Eriol num golpe rápido, e virando para ler o remetente - "Mas olha só, que surpresa! Ele é justamente de Kaho! Que coincidência, não?" - disse parando em frente a poltrona em que estava, sentando-se novamente - " Você justamente estar pensativo no dia em que recebe um telegrama de Kaho... Mas olhem só isso!" - disse mostrando o endereço destinatário a Eriol.

Eriol observou o telegrama nas mãos de Shaoran, que o havia colocado a frente dele. Encarou o amigo a seguir, com um olhar de inimizade, incrédulo na capacidade de observação do amigo.

"Ele foi enviado para sua casa..." - disse cantarolando levemente - "Acredito, "my dear friend", que somente carregamos um telegrama com a gente quando este assunto por demais nos incomoda, não acha?"

Shaoran tinha um olhar vitorioso. Era tão óbvio assim a expressão de Eriol quando este estava pensando na ex-namorada?

"Por que fui deixar este telegrama sobre a mesma, que idiota..." - pensava Eriol, virando seu rosto para a direção de um belo quadro ao seu lado esquerdo, na parede. Uma belíssima paisagem de um oceano ao luar.

"Às cincos, Eriol!" - disse Shaoran ao se levantar e começar a caminhar em direção a porta do escritório.

"Cinco o que, Shao?" - disse Eriol virando-se para o amigo, com um olhar interrogativo.

"Te espero as cinco horas, lá embaixo. Vamos a um Campeonato de Patinação!"

"Campeonato de Patinação?" - disse Eriol com uma expressão de nítido desgosto - "Não acredito..." – disse balançando a cabeça em negação.

"Cinco horas, heim Eriol! Não vai se atrasar!" - disse Shaoran sorrindo e deixando o escritório do amigo.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Convencido... Ha Ha!" - Eriol deu uma risada seca enquanto voltava seu rosto para a janela da porta ao seu lado - "Aposta idiota..." – murmurou para si mesmo.

"Ora, Eriol... Não será tão terrível assim..."

Eriol nada respondeu. Apenas respirou fundo e gesticulou com sua mão esquerda, movimentando a no ar, como se não importasse o que viesse por acontecer. Shaoran sorriu.

Diversas meninas estavam ansiosas, andando de um lado para o outro, arrumando-se no espelho, rodopiando pela enorme sala em que se encontravam. Algumas vestiam suas roupas, outras tentavam tirá-las mesmo a contra gosto de quem as estava acompanhando. Torno de 19 meninas estavam correndo de um lado para o outro buscando ficar perfeitas para a apresentação que ocorreria dentro de alguns instantes. Somente uma delas estava sentada quieta, com os olhos assustados e encantados ao mesmo tempo com todo aquele alvoroço que estava acontecendo. Lá estava Sakura.

Sakura estava tensa, sentada em uma cadeira próxima a entrada da sala de espera das candidatas. Tomoyo estava ao seu lado, ajustando alguns detalhes na maravilhosa roupa que havia passado os últimos dias fazendo para a apresentação de Sakura. Entretida com a costura de um botão que havia solto, Tomoyo não reparou na fisionomia de sua amiga.

Por certo que Sakura estava muito nervosa, e seu rosto mostrava perfeitamente o que estava sentindo: Medo. _"O que estou fazendo aqui?"_, pensava Sakura. Tantas meninas maravilhosas, com roupas e penteados tão belos... Ela era apenas uma menina do interior, cheia de sonhos, estes por sinal muito longe de chegarem perto de sua concretização. Como se sentisse uma inferioridade dominando seu corpo, Sakura passou uma de suas mãos em seus cabelos. Eles estavam presos num rabo de cavalo, bem ao alto de sua cabeça. Todos os fios muito bem presos, não deixando nenhuma mecha sequer cair sobre sua face. Sentia-se simples demais se comparada ao nível das outras meninas ali presentes.

"Não faça isso, estragará seu cabelo!"

Sakura virou-se assustada, deparando-se com um belo par de olhos castanhos avermelhados. Sorriu docemente, virando-se para a jovem que acabara de sentar-se em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"Você ainda não se maquiou?" - perguntou Nakuru ao vê-la sem maquiagem nenhuma.

"Não sei ainda se irei me maquiar..." - disse Sakura hesitando. Que diferença faria afinal? Ela não teria chance alguma...

"Mas lógico que você vai se maquiar!" - disse Tomoyo levantando-se e parando de frente a Sakura - "Já terminei o seu colam! O botão não irá mais soltar! Ficará encantadora com ele!" - disse enquanto puxava as mãos da amiga para erguê-la.

Tomoyo tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, e seus olhos brilhavam como as pedras de ametista quando banhadas pela luz. Sakura sorriu um tanto quanto encabulada. Sabia que estava ali graças a amiga, e não poderia decepcioná-la. Tomoyo sentia um imenso prazer em maquiá-la, penteá-la, fazê-la vestir suas roupas. Era como se Sakura fosse uma modelo, mas precisamente a "bonequinha" de luxo de Tomoyo. Tinha tanto medo de não poder retribuir tamanha atenção...

"Acho que Tomoyo está certa! Uma sombra rosa com um belo iluminador branco ficará perfeito!" - acrescentou Nakuru.

"Um belo gloss incolor, só para realçar este incrível rosa que exibe os seus lábios!" - completou Tomoyo - "E não podemos esquecer de um pó compacto, para tirar o brilho e não fazer com que seu rosto perca os traços quando iluminado pela luz! A coisa mais terrível que pode existir em uma maquiagem é brilho excessivo no rosto! Imaginem quando os holofotes iluminarem Sakura!" - dizia levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto - "Quero que todos observem a beleza de seu rosto, Sakura..."

"Está bem..." - disse Sakura concordando vendo que não teria como dizer não as duas.

"Ânimo, Sakura!" - dizia Nakuru tomando o rosto da jovem em suas mãos - "Aonde está aquele maravilhoso sorriso neste rostinho tão angelical? Coragem! Confie em você!"

Sakura olhou dentro dos olhos de sua cunhada, e encontrou dentro deles algo que às vezes julgava ter perdido, esperança. Todos confiavam nela, ela precisava acreditar que podia. Foram tantos os momentos em que seus amigos e parentes a colocaram para cima, tantas vezes os ouviu dizendo que ela tinha potencial, que ela conseguiria alcançar a vitória. Às vezes esta tão almejada vitória parecia tão perto e tão distante ao mesmo tempo...

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Bravo! Bravo!" - gritava Tomoyo caminhando pelo lago indo em direção ao centro dele - "Ficou perfeito!"

Sakura estava com as pernas cruzadas, em pé, corpo ereto, cabeça para trás, olhos fitando o céu. Seus braços erguidos sobre ela, também cruzados, esquerdo sobre o direito, assim como suas pernas, como se formassem um x. Suas mãos abertas com as palmas viradas para cima, levemente curvadas, como se segurassem esferas dentro delas, como se as tivesse oferecendo aos céus. 

Tomoyo aproximou-se de Sakura. Ergueu seus braços buscando as mãos da amiga. Abaixando-as e trazendo-as para perto de si, fitou a amiga com carinho e sinceridade no olhar.

"Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Sakura! Eu nunca vi uma dança tão linda como esta...Cada movimento, cada gesto..." - Tomoyo tinha as mãos de Sakura nas suas, lágrimas em seus olhos - "Uma expressão tão fascinante que qualquer pessoas que presenciasse isso se envolveria com sua dança e ficaria emocionada, como eu estou..."

"Não exagere, Tomoyo..." - disse Sakura sem graça, enrubescida de vergonha.

"Não estou..."- disse Tomoyo enquanto soltava uma de suas mãos e a levava para o rosto da amiga - "Não estou..." - repetia enquanto passava a mão suavemente pela face de Sakura e erguia seu rosto tocando-lhe o queixo - "Está na hora de começar a acreditar nas coisas que te digo, Sakura."

Sakura simplesmente afastou-se de Tomoyo, deslizando um pouco para trás sobre o gelo, abaixando sua cabeça. A amiga tinha razão. Sakura não confiava em seus potencial por mais que dissessem que ela o tinha. Desde que Nakuru apareceu aquele dia sorrindo e saltitante, trazendo uma sugestão para a música que usaria de trilha na sua apresentação que Tomoyo dava tudo de si para criar algo perfeito, que combinasse não só com a música, mas que combinasse com ela. Sakura via todos os dias em seu treinamento o afinco de Tomoyo. Por certo que muito de Sakura havia sido criado por ela, e quando a amiga lhe afirmava que estava perfeito, ela elogiava a si própria. Se Sakura tinha chegado a perfeição, tão afirmada por Tomoyo, era por mérito dela também.

Não apenas Tomoyo a elogiava. Nakuru também sempre o fazia. Sua cunhada tão querida, dedicada, amável... Amiga. Tinha encontrado a trilha perfeita para ela. E seu irmão? Era tão raro ouvir um elogio dele, e estes tinham surgido freqüentemente à ela. Seu pai... Seus amigos...

"Sakura..." - chamava Tomoyo - "Por que ainda duvida que tem grandes chances de ganhar? Se continuar com este pensamento realmente não vencerá! Tem que pensar positivo, acreditar no que lhe dizemos. Sabe que não falamos isso só para deixá-la feliz... Quantas vezes já não lhe chamei atenção quanto a sua postura? Seu sorriso? Me diga!" - Tomoyo levava as mãos ao seu peito e respirava fundo - "Não acha que tenho razão?"

Sakura assentiu, ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa. Tinha vergonha de si por ser tão ingênua, por menosprezar-se, por não agarrar-se no seu ideal e lutar pelos seus sonhos. Porque era exatamente isso o que ela estava fazendo, desacreditando da concretização de seu maior sonho, e este estava tão perto... Tinha que encontrar coragem e confiança em seu interior, fazer sua alma trilhar no caminho que a levaria a brilhar, o caminho que a faria tornar real... Tinha um sonho tão especial, tão desejado... Não poderia simplesmente abrir mão dele. Tinha um "sonho para acreditar"... 

"Tenho um sonho, Tomoyo."- dizia Sakura virando-se para a amiga. Tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que faziam seus incríveis olhos verdes brilharem, refletindo como um espelho de sua alma - "Um sonho para acreditar. E eu o tornarei real, Tomoyo! Não por você, nem pela Naki, nem por ninguém! O tornarei real por mim! Não pense que é egoísmo meu, que não quero vencer por vocês, para retribuir todo o afeto e toda a tenção, o apoio que vocês me doaram... Mas tenho que vencer por mim! Este é o meu sonho! E somente vencendo por mim mesma é que recompensarei todo o esforço, toda a dedicação que vocês me deram... "

Sakura sorria para a amiga aproximando-se dela. Fechava seus olhos deixando lágrimas rolarem pela sua face rosada devido ao frio. Respirou fundo, abrindo seus braços para sentir o vento atravessando por entre seus dedos. E enquanto abria seus olhos novamente encarou Tomoyo e continuou. Seus cabelos balançavam para os lados, dançando com o soprar do vento frio da tarde de inverno...

"Vencerei para provar a todos, especialmente para mim que posso realizar meus sonhos, por mais distantes que eles estejam... E essa será a minha forma de agradecê-los."

"Não poderia nos agradecer de forma melhor, Sakura!" - disse Tomoyo sorrindo - "Não poderia melhor..."

As duas amigas sorriam, sentindo o vento brincar com os seus cabelos. Sakura deslizava e girava ao redor da amiga, tomando-a pelas mãos.

"Não irei desapontá-los, Tomoyo..."

"Eu sei que não, Sakura!"

"Isso é uma promessa..." - dizia Sakura parando à frente da amiga e abraçando-a.

"Uma promessa para você mesma, Sakura... Não se esqueça disso... Não se esqueça de acreditar que seu potencial está aí!" - dizia Tomoyo indicando o peito de Sakura com um dedo - "Ele está aí, Sakura..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Eu preciso ir, meninas! Só vim desejar boa sorte!" - dizia Nakuru.

"Não se preocupe, vou deixar a Sakura linda!" - dizia Tomoyo sorrindo.

Sakura despertava de suas lembranças com o beijo que Nakuru acabava de lhe dar no rosto, enquanto desejava boa sorte. A jovem sorriu, passando a mão da barriga de Nakuru. Em breve seu sobrinho iria nascer, um lindo menino...

"Obrigada, Naki!" - dizia retribuindo o beijo da cunhada - "Obrigada a você também, meu lindinho!" - disse beijando a barriga de Nakuru - "Sem você não teria a música perfeita!"

Nakuru sorriu enquanto passava a mão por sua barriga. Em menos de dois meses seu filho nasceria. Respirou fundo como quem estivesse dando coragem a si mesma, e despediu-se de Tomoyo com um leve aceno com a cabeça.

"Te espero lá na pista, Sakura! Arrasando!"

Nakuru saía da enorme sala onde se concentravam todas as meninas. Tomoyo pegava sua maleta com diversos utensílios de maquiagem, cabelo, além dos costumeiros itens de costura. Pegando uma cadeira a frente dos espelhos chamou Sakura com um gesto cordial, apresentando a cadeira a amiga. 

Sakura sentou-se na cadeira e passou a se observar no espelho. Agora tinha uma expressão diferente, um brilho que antes não emanava... Virou seu rosto para os lados, vendo o nervosismo de todas as candidatas. Como num filme sem som, Sakura observava gestos, gritos, choro, riso, abraços, rodopios, passos de balé... Fechou os olhos fortemente jogando a cabeça para trás. Dali a alguns instantes tudo estaria quieto, tenso... Assim que a competição desse inicio. Seria a décima oitava de vinte e uma a se apresentar. Ainda veria aquelas cenas se repetirem, não necessariamente naquela ordem por pelo menos dezessete vezes. Algumas chorariam, outras sorririam, outras gritariam consigo mesmas. Mas ela não iria se preocupar com isso, não agora...

"Está tudo bem, Sakura?" - perguntava Tomoyo percebendo a amiga distante.

"Está..." - respondia Sakura virando-se novamente para frente, fitando seu reflexo no espelho. Tomoyo estava logo atrás dela, com um estojo de sombra nas mãos - "Só estava aqui pensando em como todas estas meninas irão voltar após a apresentação."

"Não devia pensar nisso..." - disse Tomoyo na tentativa de tirar um pensamento que poderia fazer a amiga pensar sobre como ela também voltaria após a apresentação.

"Não se preocupe... O que importa é que sei como irei voltar..." - disse Sakura sorrindo.

"Eu também sei, Sakura..." - disse Tomoyo aproximando-se da amiga e colocando seu rosto ao lado do dela, observando a imagem apresentada pelo espelho - "Voltará com um belíssimo sorriso no rosto!"

"Papai... aqui!" - chamava Touya a atenção do pai.

Nakuru e Touya estavam sentados na segunda fileira da arquibancada do lado oposto ao dos jurados. A pista de patinação, localizada em Tóquio, ao qual ocorreria o Campeonato Regional era belíssima. Uma pista oval, com arquibancadas em cinco setores, sendo dois de fundo, referentes as duas pontas da pista, duas frontais, atrás e opostas aos jurados e o camarote, localizado atrás das arquibancadas frontais, do mesmo lado dos jurados.

Já eram 18:00 quando Fujitaka chegou. Touya, Nakuru e Sakura vieram antes com Tomoyo, para não correrem o risco de se atrasarem, uma vez que Sakura precisaria se arrumar. Fujitaka daria uma aula na sábado pela manhã, podendo partir para Tóquio somente a tarde.

"Você demorou pai..." - dizia Touya ao dar passagem para seu pai sentar-se ao lado dele. 

"Me desculpem... Tive um contratempo com um aluno e..."

"Shhhh...." - disse Nakuru colocando um de seus dedo nos lábios - "As apresentações já irão começar!"

"Senhoras e senhores!" - dizia uma voz pelos alto-falantes - "Daremos início ao Campeonato Regional de Patinação Artística Feminina. Teremos vinte e uma candidatas, onde todas realizarão a performance completa, sendo logo em seguida julgadas. Temos honra de apresentá-los nossos seis jurado! À nossa direita, o campeão nacional de patinação artística do anos de 1988, o senhor..."

"E sua irmã, como está?" - cochichava Fujitaka ao ouvido do filho, sentado à sua esquerda.

"Eu não sei... Quem a viu foi a Nakuru... Naki?" - chamava Touya a atenção da esposa sentada a sua esquerda.

"Touya!" - dizia Nakuru com um tom de alerta colocando novamente um de seus dedos sobre os lábios, com a intenção de fazer o marido ficar calado.

Touya suspirou. Percebendo que não era o momento adequado de retirar qualquer informação de sua esposa, deu os ombros e voltou a fitar seu pai. Fujitaka sorriu e assentiu a cabeça, como se compreendesse que aquele talvez não fosse o momento de perguntar qualquer coisa, mesmo que fosse a respeito de sua filha.

"E agora vamos apresentar nossa primeira competidora." - continuava a voz do alto-falante - "Hoshigawa Haruko, de Tomoeda!"

Haruko entrava na pista de patinação, dando a sua volta inicial de apresentação. Trajava um colam todo preto, com mangas transparentes, assim como a pequena saia que lhe caia suavemente sobre as pernas, até pouco acima dos joelhos. Cabelos presos num coque, posicionou-se para o início de sua apresentação, ao centro da pista.

"Ela é de Tomoeda?" - perguntava Touya à Nakuru.

"Foi o que disse a mulher que a apresentou..." - disse Nakuru.

"Ela também representará as Empresas Daidouji!" - disse Sonomi ao aparecer e sentar-se na fileira atrás de Touya.

"Não sabia que tinham mais meninas de Tomoeda que iriam se apresentar aqui..." - dizia Fujitaka quando foi interrompido por um gesto de Sonomi. A apresentação havia começado.

Haruko dançava Badinerie. Toda solada em flauta. Tinha gestos ainda muito inseguros, e acabada de cair sentada após sua tentativa, muito frustrada, de completar o salto triplo.

"Então é essa uma de suas possíveis aprendizes?" - dizia Eriol rindo do tombo que Haruko acabava de ter.

Eriol e Shaoran estavam sentados no camarote, acima das arquibancadas localizadas atrás dos juizes. Shaoran havia contato a Eriol sobre o acordo que havia feito com Sonomi., uma vez que ela estava até a pouco conversando com ele. No momento em que as apresentações dos jurados se iniciou, Sonomi se despediu indo sentar-se na arquibancada à frente, ao lado oposto em que estavam.

Shaoran encarou Eriol com um olhar de reprovação. Além de escutar o amigo reclamar a cada cinco minutos durante o percurso até lá, tinha que ouvir os comentário referentes a uma de suas prováveis aprendizes. Sem contar, é claro, sobre o malicioso comentário que Eriol havia feito questão de fazer quanto ao motivo de Shaoran querer treinar uma garota.

__

"Até que agora posso entender o por quê de querer participar de um Campeonato de Patinação. As meninas são belíssimas... Ah... Agora sim entendi perfeitamente o por que desse seu súbito interesse em treinar uma menina... Não é simplesmente para relembrar os bons tempos em que era competidor, mas sim para aproveitar-se da juventude destas belas meninas... Aprendiz... Aprenderão rápido o jeito Shaoran de ser..."

A risada irônica dada após o comentário de Eriol ainda fervia na mente de Shaoran. Era tão difícil de acreditar que ele queria apenas treinar uma menina, e torná-la a melhor? Bom, não importava isso agora. Shaoran começava a se arrepender da aposta estúpida que havia feito. Trazer Eriol para o Campeonato tinha sido uma péssima idéia...

"Até que ela não foi tão mal..." - disse Eriol aplaudindo a apresentação de Haruko - "Nota 7.5!"

"As notas de patinação vão até seis apenas, Eriol..." - dizia Shaoran murmúrio nem um pouco animado.

"Ah, eu sei disso! Estava me referindo a beleza dela..." - disse Eriol encarando o amigo enquanto ajeitava seus óculos de aros finos sobre a face.

"Dai-me paciência, meu Deus!" - dizia Shaoran se recostando na cadeira e jogando os braços para cima.

"Até que você tinha razão!" - disse Eriol no meio a um sorriso malicioso - "Não está sendo tão ruim assim..."

"Tomoyo?" - chamava uma menina.

"Akiko!" - dizia Tomoyo ao ver uma das competidoras registradas em nome das empresas de sua família - "Como está?"

"Estou bem! Ansiosa, mas bem!" - disse sorrindo.

Akiko era uma jovem muito bonita. Longos cabelos pretos, presos numa longa trança. Um olhar tocante, como a profundidade de um universo tomado da escuridão. Olhos negros como a pequena saia que caia sobre o colam branco que usava, todo trabalhado em lantejoulas brancas.

"Fique calma! Sua ansiosidade só irá atrapalhá-la durante a apresentação." - disse Tomoyo.

"Eu sei! Mas o fato de saber que sua apresentação estará sendo observada por um grande técnico que possui interesse em treiná-la para o Campeonato Nacional... Ah, isso sim me deixa mais ansiosa ainda!"

"Treiná-la?" - perguntou Tomoyo sem entender a colocação de Akiko.

"Sua mãe não lhe contou?" - perguntou Akiko estranhando o fato de Tomoyo não ter conhecimento sobre o assunto - "Sua mãe me disse que um jovem treinador, um patinador de muito sucesso irá treinar uma das meninas das suas Empresas! E como sabemos que Haruko ainda é muito novata, só poderia ser eu a escolhida! E sua mãe já sabendo disso me informou a algum tempo, para que pudesse treinar melhor com o profissional que foi gentilmente apresentado por ela."

"Qual o nome deste treinador?" - perguntava Tomoyo um tanto surpresa.

"Li." - respondeu Akiko.

Tomoyo estava nitidamente atônita. Então ela tinha razão! Li... Era esse o nome do rapaz que ligava em sua casa buscando por sua mãe! O mesmo nome do patinador que Touya havia dito aquela noite no jantar na casa de Sakura. Então este patinador fez um contrato com sua mãe... Então era um contrato referente a isso! Contratar uma das meninas!

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tomoyo estava na sala de sua casa, lendo alguns folhetos de propagandas das Empresas Daidouji. Olhou em seu pequeno relógio de pulso que marcavam dez horas. Já estava tarde, amanhã acordaria cedo para ir ao colégio. Deixaria para fazer seus relatórios de observação amanhã à tarde. 

Começava a subir as escadas de suas casa quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe, um tanto quanto irritada. Deveria estar falando ao telefone com alguém. Ao passar em frente ao quarto de sua mãe, notou a porta entreaberta, e num impulso maior que qualquer pensamento que pudesse lhe ocorrer, entrou no quarto, devagar, sem provocar barulho.

"Já lhe disse, tem a minha palavra que uma delas cairá sobre os seus cuidados." – dizia Sonomi sentada em sua cama, ao telefone.

O quarto estava sob meia luz, iluminado apenas pelo abajur sobre o criado-mudo, ao lado da cama. Sonomi enrolava seus dedos no fio do telefone, que indicavam sua impaciência. Balançava a cabeça levemente enquanto concordava com alguma coisa que lhe era dita ao telefone.

"Ficamos certos então!" - Sonomi continuava - "Assinamos o contrato e..." 

Sonomi devia ter sido interrompida pela outra pessoa ao lado da linha. Batia seus dedos enrolados ao fio sobre o criado-mudo, demostrando sua inquietação e seu desprazer de sofrer uma interrupção.

"Já lhe disse, qualquer uma que for representada por nossas Empresas." - Sonomi voltava a dizer - "Amanhã, está certo Li, como quiser."

Sonomi desligava o telefone jogando-se de costas na cama.

"Ai... Esse Li!!!" - murmurava irritada - "Que rapazinho arrogante!"

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Qualquer uma..." - pensava Tomoyo aflita - _"E se for a... Ah meu Deus!"_

"Tomoyo!" - Sakura se aproximava de Tomoyo, tirando a amiga de seus pensamentos.

"Ah.. Sakura!" - dizia Tomoyo abraçando a amiga.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Sakura.

"Não, não..." - dizia Tomoyo contendo-se, não querendo assustar a amiga - "Está tudo bem!" Tomoyo olhou ao redor buscando um rosto conhecido, mas não o encontrou. "Você viu aquela menina que estava aqui conversando comigo?" 

"Vi sim. Ela acabou de ser chamada para se apresentar!" - respondeu Sakura.

"Sakura!" - disse Tomoyo tomando a amiga pelas mãos e observando-a. Sakura tinha acabado de voltar do vestiário. Ela estava pronta, vestindo o colam feito por Tomoyo - "Me desculpe! Eu aqui perdida nos meus pensamentos e você pronta! Você está linda... Perfeita..." Tomoyo sorria enquanto verificava cada detalhe da belíssima roupa de Sakura. 

"Tomoyo..." 

"O que foi, Sakura?" - perguntava Tomoyo ainda observando as magníficos ornamentos do colam de Sakura.

"É... eu acho melhor a gente ir até a pista porque eu sou a próxima..." - disse Sakura ligeiramente sem graça.

"Ah, meu Deus!!!" - disse Tomoyo despertando do ligeiro transe provocado por ver sua amiga vestindo a roupa que tinha feito - "Vamos subir!!!"

"5.2, 5.3, 5.2, 5.4 , 5.5 e 5.3" - dizia a voz dos alto-falantes - "Vamos todos aplaudir a apresentação de Tsukino Akiko"

Akiko voltava a pista de patinação após receber suas notas. Era muito aplaudida. Tinha feito uma bela apresentação ao som da Quinta Sinfonia de Beethoven, levemente modificada em um som mais dançante. Ela sorria, apesar de não ter apreciado muito suas notas. Talvez por causa de dois deslizes na apresentação. Um trabalho de pés não muito perfeito, e uma sincronia errada entre uma dupla pirueta e um giro completo com ambos os pés sobre o gelo, que lhe renderam um "quase" tombo.

Shaoran a observava. Sonomi tinha razão, Akiko era muito boa. Mas não tinha algo que julgava essencial numa patinadora, algo que ele tinha dentro de si. Algo que ele queria encontrar naquela que seria sua aprendiz. Na verdade, ele não havia enxergado em nenhuma das dezessete competidoras que já haviam se apresentado. Será que nenhuma delas teria aquele mesmo sentimento que ele?

Sakura estava parada próxima a entrada da pista de patinação. Akiko tinha acabado de se retirar. Tomoyo segurava uma de suas mãos e a apertava. Sakura observava a amiga ansiosa, aflita. Fechando seus olhos Sakura tentou descobrir quais os sentimentos que a envolviam naquele momento. Respirou fundo levando sua mão livre ao coração. Ele pulsava forte, firme, confiante. Não tinha medo, nem angústia, nem qualquer sentimento que a causasse certo tipo de nervosismo. Era como se aquela pista fosse seu lar. Como se àquilo fosse tão somente mais um ensaio, mais uma brincadeira sobre a superfície congelada.

"Teremos agora nossa décima oitava competidora!" - a voz do alto-falante começava - "Kinomoto Sakura, de Tomoeda!"

"Estarei torcendo por você, Sakura!" - dizia Tomoyo ajudando a amiga a tirar as travas de seus patins - "Confie, Sakura! Acredite em você"

Sakura sorria para a amiga e acenava com sua cabeça. Tocando o gelo docemente, deslizou por toda a pista de forma graciosa, tranqüila. Observou todos os presentes. O Estádio de Patinação estava lotado. Uma pequena palpitação de aflição surgiu em seu peito enquanto terminava de contornar a pista e parar sobre o centro dela. Um olhar acolhedor cruzou com o seu, trazendo-lhe a paz novamente a seu coração. _"Papai..."_ - pensava Sakura ao fechar seus olhos e se posicionar para o início de sua apresentação. 

"Shao... que menina linda!" - dizia Eriol impressionado quando via Sakura se posicionar ao centro da pista - "Já que tem que escolher entre uma das meninas de Tomoeda, fique com ela! É a mais bonita de todas, não acha?"

Shaoran tinha os olhos fixos na garota. Ela trajava um belíssimo colam branco. Nele estavam bordadas em lantejoulas rosas belíssimas flores de cerejeira, que iam desde seu ombro esquerdo onde cobriam em bordado toda a alça dele, até sua cintura do lado direito, cruzando em uma diagonal toda a frente de seu corpo. Seu ombro direito não tinha alça, mas sim um tecido transparente, que tomava parte de seu colo cobrindo o ombro direito e parte de suas costas. Presa as laterais de seu colam, na altura da cintura, uma saia rosa, no mesmo tom do bordado caiam no comprimento de um palmo apenas, bem curtas, realçando suas curvas. Tinha uma maquiagem leve em seu rosto, dando-lhe um ar angelical. Sombra rosa nas pálpebras, iluminador branco na área abaixo da sobrancelha e seu lábios brilhantes, iluminados pelo ar molhado que os mesmos apresentavam. Estava sem sombras de dúvidas, linda! 

"Shao..." - dizia Eriol num tom alto ao ver o amigo se erguer e começar a descer para próximo da pista. Eriol foi encarado por vários presentes à sua frente, fazendo-o se sentir sem graça, voltando a sussurrar o nome do amigo - "Shaoran! Onde você vai?"

Mas foi inútil, Shaoran não o escutou. Aquela apresentação representaria o destino de seus próximos meses. Não se atendo ao comentário de Eriol, nem ao seu chamado, descia mais rapidamente a pista. Já estava praticamente grudado a grade da pista, quando a música deu início a apresentação de Sakura.

Sakura estava parada, ereta, olhos fechados, pé esquerdo a frente. A música deu início. Sakura deu um pequeno giro no lugar que estava, e quando a música enriqueceu-se com o som, aumentando o ritmo, deu um pequeno salto com sua perna esquerda mantendo-a estendida enquanto esticava a perna direita a frente, inclinando o corpo, tocando o joelho direito com ambas as mãos, rodopiando rapidamente. Em frações de segundos ergueu seus braços, cotovelos flexionados, braços em diagonal à frente do peito, pontas dos dedos direitos sobre os esquerdos, cotovelo direito para cima. Continuando a rodopiar, cabeça para trás, agora com ambos os pés sobre o gelo, Sakura sentiu a voz tomando conta da melodia.

****

One day, one night, one moment,

__

Um dia, uma noite, um momento,

****

My dreams could be, tomorrow.

__

Meus sonhos podiam acontecer, amanhã.

Sakura começava a deslizar sobre o gelo, envolvendo-se na melodia, como em um transe, permitindo a música conduzi-la. Virando-se de costas, deu um pequeno salto simples.

****

One step, one fall, one falter,

__

Um passo, uma queda, uma hesitação,

****

East or west, over earth or by ocean.

__

Leste ou Oeste, sobre a terra ou pelo oceano.

Continuou a deslizar, dando dois giros seguidos sobre o gelo quando as últimas palavras da frase foram pronunciadas pela cantora.

****

One way to be my journey,

__

Um caminho para ser minha jornada,

****

This way could be my Book of Days.

__

Este caminho podia ser meu Livro dos Dias.

Levou seu braços a frente, estendidos, abrindo-as em seguida, deixando-os atrás do corpo. Curvou seu corpo para trás como um leve arco formado pelas costas e por sua cabeça. Mantinha sua perna esquerda erguida levemente durante este movimento, e quando o nome da música era pronunciado nas três últimas palavras da frase, voltava a erguer seu corpo abraçando-o com os braços. 

****

Ó lá go lá, mo thuras,

__

As estórias que jamais existirão novamente.

****

An bealach fada romham.

__

A longa peregrinação diante de mim.

****

Ó oíche go hoíche, mo thuras,

__

De noite a noite, minha jornada,

****

Na scéalta nach mbeidh a choích.

__

As estórias que jamais existirão novamente.

A música tomava um ritmo mais calmo, e Sakura deslizava até o centro da pista onde formando um ângulo com a perna direita, tocando o pé em seu joelho esquerdo, rodopiou com os braços eretos sobre a cabeça, fechando seus olhos novamente. Descendo a perna direita sobre a esquerda, tocando o gelo, começou a rodopiar rapidamente, abaixando-se em seguida, voltando a se erguer numa velocidade maior. 

O público estava encantado com a magia da apresentação de Sakura. Ela voltava a deslizar pelo gelo, pegando velocidade, dando um belíssimo salto triplo exatamente anterior a frase seguinte.

****

No day, no night, no moment,

__

Nenhum dia, nenhuma noite, nenhum momento

****

Can hold me back from trying.

__

Podem me impedir de tentar.

Apoiando-se sobre seu pé esquerdo, mantendo a perna direita erguida na horizontal para trás, corpo estendido para frente, Sakura sorriu tamanha a perfeição do salto que ela sabia que tinha realizado. O público aplaudia muito. 

Sakura tocou o gelo novamente com ambos os pés, abrindo as pernas, e os braços, circulando ao redor da pista com a cabeça caída para trás.

I'll flag, I'll fall, I'll falter,

__

Vou esmorecer, vou cair, vou hesitar,

****

I'll find my day may be, Far and Away.

__

Vou encontrar meu dia talvez, Longe e distante.

Tomou impulso novamente, correndo ao redor da pista do fundo, dando um salto duplo em frente ao jurados. Tocou o gelo com seu pé direito, pegando impulso novamente.

Far and Away._  
Longe e distante._

Deu outro salto duplo, desta vez do lado oposto mas também à frente dos jurados. 

Dois belíssimos saltos duplos num espaço curto de tempo. A música voltava a ficar suave, instrumental, e Sakura passava a deslizar no gelo, com o corpo na horizontal, perna direita para trás, esquerda sobre o gelo em sustentação. Os braços abertos, realizando movimentos calmos, graciosos ao lado do corpo, ora caindo para esquerda com o seu tronco, ora para direita.

E ao chegar o fundo da pista passou a cortá-la pelo meio, de costas. Seus pés faziam ziguezague enquanto tratava de dar glamuor a etapa obrigatória de trabalho com os pés. Trazia sus braços direito com o cotovelo flexionado junto ao peito, tocando com as costas da mão o queixo de seu rosto que mantinhas-se virado para a esquerda, fitando os movimentos suaves que fazia com sua mão esquerda. 

Tomoyo observava cada gesto da amiga. Ela estava perfeita. Sem dúvidas ela havia nascido para aquilo. Ela tinha a ternura e a graciosidade de uma dançarina e a leveza e o sincronismo de uma patinadora.

Num tempo rápido, ao passar novamente pelo centro da pista, Sakura virou seu corpo e passou a correr de costas. A melodia enriqueceu-se, tronando forte próximo momento. Sakura correu pelo fundo da pista, ainda de costas, levemente curvada para frente, pegando impulso. E antes que a nova estrofe desse início realizou um perfeito salto triplo.

****

One day, one night, one moment,

__

Um dia, uma noite, um momento,

****

With a dream to believe in.

__

Com um sonho para acreditar.

Touya, Nakuru e Fujitaka estavam com os olhos brilhando tamanha a façanha de Sakura. Dois belíssimos saltos triplos em uma mesma apresentação. 

Outro par de olhos âmbares observavam Sakura deslizando pela pista, saltando abrindo ambas as pernas no ar, horizontalmente. _"Ela é incrível..." _- pensava Shaoran encantado com a apresentação.

****

One step, one fall, one falter,

__

Um passo, uma queda, uma hesitação,

****

And a new earth across a wide ocean.

__

E uma nova terra do outro lado de um imenso oceano.

****

This way became my journey,

__

Este caminho tornou-se minha jornada,

****

This day ends together, Far and Away.  
_Este dia termina simultaneamente, Longe e distante._

Sakura sorria enquanto rodopiava diversas vezes enquanto deslizava com os braços colados no peito, punhos cerrados próximo ao rosto. Novamente um salto simples, tocando o gelo com a perna direita, mantendo a esquerda para trás. Curvando-se, tocou a superfície fria com os dedos da mão direita, deslizando até o centro da pista, onde encerraria sua apresentação, tão antes treinada.

****

This day ends together, Far and Away.

__

Este dia termina simultaneamente, Longe e distante.

Uma pirueta com a perna esquerda flexionada, tocando o pé no joelho direito. Braços abertos, cabeça erguida, sorriso em seu rosto. E fechando seus olhos, evitando que a emoção transbordasse de seu coração, preparou-se para ouvir a última frase e terminar aquela, que sem dúvidas seria a melhor de todas as suas apresentações.

Far and Away.

__

Longe e distante

Sakura cruzava suas perna, mantendo o corpo ereto, cabeça para trás, olhos fitando o céu. Seus braços erguidos sobre ela, também cruzados, esquerdo sobre o direito, assim como suas pernas, como se formassem um x. Mãos abertas com as palmas viradas para cima, levemente curvadas, como se segurassem a vitória que tanto almejava em seu coração. Como se recebesse dos céus a recompensa por todo o treinamento que realizou, por todo o esforço que teve para estar ali, apresentando-se. E o céu havia escutado, Sakura era aplaudida por todos de pé. 

__

***************************************

"Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia!!!!" 

Nossa! Acho que depois desse capítulo, de todo o esforço que eu tive, mereço pelo menos chegar aos 50 reviews, não???

São exatamente 4:00 da manhã de domingo!!! E cá estou eu, desde as 23:00 do sábado terminando este capítulo, que já estava escrevendo durante toda a semana, sempre que sobrava um tempinho no trabalho. 

Não posso negar que tive um imenso trabalho pra escrever este capítulo. Passei dias, semanas, tentando achar a música perfeita, que acabei mudando de última hora ao perceber que esta se encaixava de forma única com tudo o que a história vem relatando. 

A música que a Sakura dança é "**Book of Days**" da **Enya**. Eu particularmente amo esta música e acho que ela é incrivelmente mágica para o momento que a Sakura está vivendo. **_"Seguindo a sua jornada, com um sonho para acreditar, que ora está longe, ora perto, mas que ela nunca deixará de tentar, não importa se precisar ir por terra, ou pelo oceano. Mas ela o irá buscar... Pois este é o Livro da vida dela!"_**

Agora me digam! Perfeito, não? ^__^

Gente, minhas desculpas já estão acima, e espero que valorizem todo o meu esforço! Este capítulo ficou praticamente com o dobro do tamanho dos outros! E deu pelo menos o triplo do trabalho! Tentei deixá-lo o melhor possível, e o mais envolvente também! E espero ter conseguido!

Não esqueçam os reviews!!! Quero saber o que acharam! A opinião de vocês é meu estimulo! O que me faz ficar até as 4:00 da manhã acordada escrevendo!!!! Não me façam perder o ânimo, heim?

Beijos pra todos, e até o próximo capítulo!!!

**__**

Naki


	6. Cap V: Eu quero você!

**__**

"Stairway to Heaven"

**__**

Por: Naki

**__**

Capítulo V – Eu quero você!

Sakura estava parada, observando todo o público a aplaudindo de pé. Ela girava bem devagar, mantendo as mãos no peito, numa forma de controlar seu coração que batia tão intensamente. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. Ela havia conseguido. Havia realizado a apresentação mais bela de toda a sua vida. E o melhor! Estava vendo no olhar de cada presente a emoção que tanto esperava transmitir. O sorriso que todos tinham era para ela, e ela sabia disso.

Apresentação encerrada e Sakura saia da pista. A emoção era tão forte, que a única coisa que ela pôde fazer ao tocar o chão do lado de fora da pista foi jogar-se nos braços de uma Tomoyo emocionada e muito orgulhosa. Sakura abraçava a amiga, que retribuía o gesto calorosamente.

O público continuava a aplaudir Sakura, e alguns gritavam seu nome entusiasmados. Um olhar continuava fixo em Sakura. Olhos fixos, pés apressados. Shaoran corria em direção ao outro lado da pista de patinação, na busca por certa pessoa, que estava de pé, aplaudindo a belíssima apresentação da jovem que crescera junto de sua única filha. 

Sonomi tinha orgulho nos olhos, sorriso decidido. Sua filha a tinha impressionado, sem dúvidas. Ela carregava a alma dos produtores artísticos. Antes que Sonomi pudesse cumprimentar os parentes de Sakura sentados a sua frente, sentiu seu braço esquerdo puxado. Ao virar-se, deparou-se com um olhar conhecido, um olhar que muitas vezes a fizera sentir-se completamente envolvida por ele. Que olhos tinha aquele rapaz...

"Eu escolho ela! Eu a quero, Sonomi!" - dizia um Shaoran decidido.

"Mas..."

"Sem mas... Quero ela! Não importa os resultados!"

Shaoran estava sério, e apesar da firmeza de sua colocação, Sonomi não se intimidou por isso. Encarou os olhos castanhos do rapaz, puxou seu braço para junto se seu corpo, passando sua mão direita sobre a parte pressionada pelos fortes punhos de Shaoran.

"Nós temos um acordo! E ficou certo que ficaria com a mais bem colocada..." - começava a dizer Sonomi, tentando se fazer ouvir no meio do alvoroço que o público estava.

"Os juizes as vezes são injustos. Podem não dar as notas que ela merece. Já disse, fico com ela!"

"Mas..."

"O contrato julgava como possibilidade ficar com a melhor colocada. E pra mim, ela o é! Sakura foi a melhor e já disse! Eu a quero, Sonomi!" - Shaoran dissera a última frase um tanto quanto alterado e fizera Sonomi tremer. Ele estava decidido e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Os olhos de Shaoran desviavam-se para a pista em busca de um bela jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Algo dentro dele dizia que tinha que ser ela. A emoção que sentira era única e ele precisaria senti-la novamente... 

**__**

Tomoyo tentava conter o choro diante da emocionante apresentação de sua amiga. Vê-la ali, perfeita, realizando cada movimento ensaiado com tamanha perfeição era extremamente gratificante. Sakura estava abraçada a ela, choro compulsivo, emoções a flor da pele. A cada vez que o nome "Sakura" era pronunciado pelo público, o coração das duas jovens pulsava mais forte, seguindo o ritmo dos incansáveis aplausos.

As seis patinadoras entravam na pista carregando as plaquinhas com as notas de Sakura. Elas pararam em frente aos juizes e começavam a erguer as notas, sendo estas narradas pelos alto-falantes.

"5.6, 5.7, 5.8, 5.8, 5.8, 5.7! Vamos aplaudir mais uma vez a belíssima apresentação de Kinomoto Sakura!"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" - o público gritava o nome de Sakura.

"Sakura..." - dizia Tomoyo afastando a amiga de seu abraço - "Você foi incrível..."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" - o público gritava e batia os pés no chão causando um enorme barulho na Pista de Patinação.

"Volte Sakura! Eles querem que você volte!" - dizia Tomoyo apontando para o público ali presente.

Sakura sorria para a amiga. Tomoyo enxugava as lágrimas do rosto de Sakura, e a puxava pelas mãos até a saída do corredor que dava acesso a pista. E virando-se para o público, Sakura tocou o gelo, voltando a deslizar mais uma vez a pedido do público.

Shaoran voltava a encarar Sonomi com um sorriso em seus lábios. Ela fora a melhor colocada. Os juizes haviam sido justos e a vitória fora por ela merecida. Ele balançava a cabeça levemente em negação, enquanto molhava os lábios inferiores com a língua, como se dissesse à ela: "Eu não disse... Ela foi a melhor..."

Sakura rodava a pista, e acenava para o público que retribuía jogando rosas vermelhas para ela. Diversas rosas cobriam o gelo, encantando aquele cenário que a pouco presenciara uma incrível e emocionante apresentação. Sakura abaixou-se duas vezes pegando algumas das rosas que estavam sobre o gelo, beijando as pétalas delicadamente. Ao passar por um dos lados da pista encontrou olhares familiares...

"Parabéns, Sakura..." - dizia Nakuru - "Você foi perfeita!"

"Estou orgulhoso de você, Sakura." - dizia Fujitaka acenando para a filha vendo-a passar uma das mãos sobre os cabelos, que agora tinham fios que caiam sobre seu rosto.

"Obrigada...." - dizia Sakura.

Uma mistura de prazer e orgulhoso tomavam conta de Sakura. Ver seu pai, seu irmão sorrindo... Seu nome na boca de cada um dos presentes... Uma sensação que agora Sakura sabia, havia nascido para senti-la. Estava no seu destino vencer e brilhar. E se dependesse dela ela chegaria ao mais longe que fosse, por mais difícil e distante que pudesse estar. Lutaria até encontrar o sucesso por ela tanto sonhado. Só assim encontraria o brilho da estrela de sua vida, só assim encontraria o seu céu...

"O contrato, Sonomi!" - dizia Shaoran ao passar por ela caminhando no sentido de seu camarote - "Quero ele assinado por ela amanhã cedo, sobre a mesa do meu escritório."

"Eu... eu não sei se ela..." - Sonomi tentava buscar inutilmente algo que demostrasse toda a sua dúvida. Ela não imaginava que Sakura seria a melhor colocada. Na verdade, em momento algum chegou a pensar nesta possibilidade, e justamente por isso, não havia comentado nada a respeito deste contrato com ela, muito menos com sua filha_. "O que Tomoyo irá pensar, Meu Deus... O que faço?"_ - pensava Sonomi.

"Sem mais.... Eu disse que queria ela! E para sua surpresa, ela foi a melhor colocada, não? E mesmo que não fosse, ficaria com ela do mesmo jeito." - dizia Shaoran voltando a se aproximar de Sonomi para se fazer ouvir entre o barulho e os aplausos - "E isto, minha cara, está dentro do nosso acordo! A melhor colocada seria treinada por mim! A que eu quisesse seria treinada por mim, e você sabe que sim..." - Shaoran aproximou-se mais de Sonomi, ficando a poucos centímetros de sua face nitidamente angustiada - "Não importa o que você terá que falar pra ela.... Quero o contrato com a assinatura dela amanhã! Amanhã Sonomi... Não gostaria de ter que mandar meus advogados até você cobrando a multa contratual... "

Shaoran despediu-se com um levantar de sobrancelhas e um sorriso irônico, como quem diz, _"Você não tem escolha..."_. Virou-se e voltou a caminhar em direção do seu camarote, parando apenas para ver sua futura "aprendiz" deslizando pela pista e recolhendo mais algumas rosas que dedicavam à ela.

Parando sobre o pequeno muro que dividia a arquibancada da pista onde diversas pessoas estavam encostadas aplaudindo Sakura, Shaoran a fitava. E para sua surpresa um olhar, puramente envolvente, convidando-o a mergulhar num oceano esverdeado, cruzou com o dele. 

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"Ele... ele é lindo...." - dizia a pequena menina sentada à frente da televisão, admirando a apresentação do jovem chinês.

A garotinha de sete anos admirava os Jogos Olímpicos de Inverno. Estava sentada no chão, bem próxima a televisão. Seu pai e seu irmão estavam sentados no sofá um pouco atrás dela.

"Quem é lindo?" - o irmão da garotinha perguntava com um tom de voz sério.

"Estes olhos..." - murmurava a menina.

"Achou o patinador bonito, minha filha?" - perguntou o pai sorridente. Era a primeira vez que sua filha achava um rapaz bonito.

A menina nada respondeu. Ficou apenas admirando a maravilhosa execução do patinador.

"Lindos olhos castanhos..." - murmurava a menina.

__

*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura pousou seus olhos sobre as pedras de âmbar que a fitavam. Uma recordação antiga lhe veio a mente. Seria o mesmo olhar? Tinha que ser... Não poderia haver um outro olhar tão intenso, tão envolvente, tão apaixonante...

Tomado de uma sensação nova, desconhecida, Shaoran encostou sua mão sobre a borda do muro, empurrando com seu corpo duas meninas que ali estavam. Ele queria vê-la mais de perto, sentir aquela luz esverdeada pousando sobre todo o seu ser. Que sensação mágica era aquela? 

Sakura dava sua última volta na pista, e deslizava de encontro a lateral da mesma, fitando Shaoran. E em questão de segundos aproximou-se dele, encarando-o bem de perto, virando-se para ir de encontro a outra lateral da pista, onde saiu sendo recepcionada por Tomoyo, Touya, Nakuru e seu pai.

Shaoran mantinha-se ao lado da pista. Não soube ao certo definir por quanto tempo ficou ali parado, fitando a entrada do lado oposto da pista onde a pouco sua futura aprendiz acabara de sair. A outra candidata estava sendo anunciada quando Shaoran se deu conta que era o único encostado sobre o muro de separação da pista. Encabulando-se um pouco devido aos olhares que caiam sobre ele, caminhou rapidamente para seu camarote, encontrando um par de olhos azuis escuros.

"Está tudo bem, Shao?" - perguntava Eriol.

"Vamos embora" - disse Shaoran pegando seu casaco sobre a cadeira que estava sentado.

"Mas ainda não terminou... Quero ver a premiação e..."

"Então fique ai!" - disse Shaoran começando a descer as escadas de acesso ao camarote, direcionando-se para a saída da Pista de Patinação.

"Espere Shao... Eu vou com você!" - disse Eriol voltando para o seu assento e pegando seu casaco.

Eriol corria atrás de um Shaoran apressado. O que quer que tivesse acontecido, sem dúvidas tinha algo relacionado com a jovem Kinomoto. Ela havia feito Shaoran ficar paralisado ao lado da pista, fitando-a! Shaoran nunca havia feito isso... Aquela menina o tirou do seu estado normal, sem sombra de dúvidas. Poderia parecer estranho Eriol afirmar isso baseando-se apenas na atitude de seu amigo, mas para ele que o conhecia tão bem, vê-lo ali parado na pista sem ação alguma era algo realmente muito fora do padrão de atitude de Li Shaoran. Estaria ele encantado por ela? O que faria um homem ficar parado junto a uma pista de patinação, sozinho, sendo o centro das atenções dos olhares do público que viriam por encabulá-lo momentos depois? Shaoran, encabulado? Ah... isso era algo que Eriol nunca imaginaria presenciar...

"Tomoyo, querida..."

"Mãe!" - dizia Tomoyo virando-se.

Tomoyo estava ao redor de Sakura, assim como Fujitaka e Touya. Nakuru batia fotos de sua cunhada, que ficava cada vez mais envergonhada. A última apresentação tinha sido realizada, e Sakura era a primeira colocada no Campeonato Regional realizado. Diversas pessoas aproximavam-se para lhe dar os parabéns. Em alguns instantes estariam chamando as três melhores colocadas para a premiação.

Apesar da felicidade que estava sentindo Sakura estava dispersa. Em alguns minutos estaria sendo chamada para receber a prêmio referente ao primeiro lugar. Um primeiro lugar merecidamente ganho. _"Quem é ele?"_ - pensava Sakura ao se lembrar do par de olhos que a pouco deixara-se envolver. Era como se aquele olhar fosse para ela, só para ela. Não conseguira enxergar nada além da cor âmbar daqueles olhos. _"Que olhos!"_ - lembrava-se Sakura com um sorriso que confessava o quanto estava encantada por eles. Havia deixado se perder naquele olhar... Tamanha foi a sensação de atração por aqueles olhos que Sakura não pôde ao menos reparar na fisionomia do rapaz. _"Ele deve ser muito bonito..."_ - julgava para si ao tentar se lembrar do rosto do rapaz.

"Sakura!" - chamava Tomoyo enquanto puxava sua mãe pelas mãos fazendo com que Sakura a visse.

"Sra. Daidouji!" - disse Sakura correndo em direção a mãe de Tomoyo - "Muito obrigada! Serei sempre grata por permitir que Tomoyo me inscrevesse em nome da sua Empresa!"

"A sua vitória foi merecida, Sakura! Estou orgulhosa de você!" - dizia Sonomi dando um beijo no rosto de Sakura - "E estou muito orgulhosa de você também, querida!" - disse virando-se para sua filha, e tocando a face de Tomoyo.

Os olhos violetas de Tomoyo encheram-se de lágrimas. Escutar tal admiração de sua mãe era algo muito gratificante para a jovem. Sua mãe quase sempre ficava imersa nos problemas do trabalho e nunca reconhecia os esforços de Tomoyo. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que ela fizesse isso tão diretamente, e Sonomi sabia disso. Era possível ver nos olhos de sua filha a emoção de ter o seu trabalho reconhecido por ela. Ela que muitas vezes fora tão dura com a filha... Queria apenas que ela aprendesse a conviver com a falta de reconhecimento que as pessoas do ramo artístico sempre vivenciavam. Mas ela não podia negar... Tomoyo era incrível.

"Vamos chamar a nossa nova campeã, Kinomoto Sakura!" - dizia a voz do alto-falante.

"Sakura é você!" - dizia Tomoyo empurrando a amiga.

Sakura entrou na pista de gelo dirigindo-se ao pequeno pódium colocado no centro da pista, onde duas meninas já ocupavam o terceiro e o segundo lugar. Com auxílio de uma menina subiu ao lugar mais alto do pódium onde recebeu um buquê de rosas brancas e um troféu. O público aplaudia, alguns gritavam seu nome, outros acenavam para ela.

Fujitaka admirava a filha, assim como Touya que mantinha Nakuru abraçada a ele. Sonomi aproveitou-se da distração de todos e pousando sua mão esquerda sobre o ombro da filha, balançou a cabeça indicando que a jovem a acompanhasse. Tomoyo tentou inutilmente dizer algo antes que sua mãe começasse a caminhar em sentido a saída do local. 

"O que foi, mãe?" - perguntava Tomoyo ao alcançar sua mãe já do lado de fora da Pista de Patinação - "Está muito frio aqui.... Não podemos conversar lá dentro? Quero falar com a Sakura e..."

"Tomoyo!" - disse Sonomi virando-se para a filha, as mãos pousadas sobre os ombros da jovem - "Precisamos conversar..."

Tomoyo estava confusa, tentando navegar através dos olhos de sua mãe e sentir qual o motivo que a levara até ali. Sua mãe estava aflita. Algo que era muito difícil de acontecer. Sonomi sempre era firme, completamente decidida e capaz de convencer a todos sobre sua opinião. Seus olhos sempre indicavam respeito e superioridade e agora, pareciam perdidos, angustiados...

"O que aconteceu, mãe?" - dizia Tomoyo aproximando-se mais de sua mãe - "Parece preocupada..."

"E estou, querida! E muito!" - a voz de Sonomi estava sufocada, como se algo estivesse prendendo sua voz, como se o que ela tivesse que dizer fosse contra a sua própria vontade.

Shaoran dirigia seu carro sem dizer uma palavra. O único som que se escutava era a aceleração excessiva do carro. Eriol segurava-se como podia enquanto seu amigo corria feito um louco. 

"Meu Deus, eu quero viver!" - gritava Eriol tentando chamar a atenção de Shaoran.

Shaoran parecia não dar muita atenção as palavras de Eriol. Era como se estivesse em um transe. Um transe ao qual não tinha intenção alguma de sair...

__

"O que está acontecendo?" - pensava Shaoran enquanto cortava mais um carro pela direita - _"Ela tem algo diferente, especial... Ela é como eu... Como eu era... Ela é incrível quando está patinando e..."_ - Shaoran parava no sinal vermelho. Soltava as mãos do volante e escorregava um pouco sobre o banco do motorista, levando a mão direita para a cabeça - _"Porque fico aqui criando suposições sobre o que tanto me chamou atenção nela se é tão simples..." _

Eriol observava o amigo, ele estava sorrindo. Era tão difícil ver o amigo sorrir... Eriol o conhecia bem e sabia que Shaoran só ria por três únicos motivos: desgraça alheia quando esta era merecida, quando se sentia dono da situação e aproveitava-se para usar sua maior habilidade: ser irônico ou quando estava perto de sua família. A que lhe dava o sorriso de que mais gostava era a segunda. Parecia que Shaoran nascera para ser irônico e isto muita vezes irritava Eriol. Nada que o tempo não o fizesse se acostumar... Mas este sorriso... Este era diferente. Eriol nunca o tinha visto. Mas ele descobriria, e ele saberia como.

__

"Que olhos.... Que olhos lindos!" - Shaoran sorria de seus próprios pensamentos enquanto soltava o ar fortemente - _"Não só os olhos... Ela é linda.... Por completo..."_ - pensava Shaoran enquanto voltava a correr com o carro.

"O quê? Você já sabia?" - dizia Sonomi surpresa.

O vento soprava forte e o frio começava a aumentar. Algumas pessoas já começavam a deixar a Pista de Patinação de Tóquio pela saída principal. Sonomi estava diante de Tomoyo, em frente a uma saída lateral. E era com um olhar questionador que Sonomi recomeçava o diálogo com a filha.

"Conversei com Akiko antes de sua apresentação..." - dizia Tomoyo cruzando seus braços numa forma de espantar o frio.

"O que ela lhe disse?"

"Na verdade não foi muita coisa..." - começava Tomoyo - "Ela apenas me disse que teria uma pessoa a observando e que a contrataria. Ela estava muito segura quanto a isso."

"E ela tinha razão para se sentir assim..." - dizia Sonomi encostando-se no muro do lado de fora, buscando forças para encarar a situação ao qual tinha se metido.

Sonomi havia dito a filha que assinara um contrato com uma grande corporação. E que uma das meninas representadas pelas empresas de sua família seria encaminhada para um novo treinador. Afirmava que todos ganharia com isto, as empresas que teriam um valor considerável para continuarem no meio artístico e obtendo até mesmo um maior destaque dentro dele, a menina, pois teria um excelente treinador e o dono da corporação, que propôs o contrato.

No entanto Sonomi não havia pensado na possibilidade desta menina ser Sakura... E no contrato dizia claramente em uma das cláusula: _"Será de livre escolha do contratante requerente a menina a ser encaminhada para o treinamento com o Sr. Li Shaoran, sendo esta possivelmente a melhor classificada entre todas as inscritas em nome das Empresas Daidouji."_

Não era apenas essa cláusula do contrato que causava preocupação a Sonomi. Na verdade era a última que mais lhe causava arrepio. Esta era bem clara quanto as conseqüências do não cumprimento do contrato: _"A multa contratual a ser paga no não cumprimento de alguma das cláusulas acima deste contrato, incluindo desistência, é de US$ 2.000.000,00 (dois milhões de dólares) para o contratante requerente, Sr. Li Shaoran e de 50% (cinqüenta por cento) em ações das Empresas Daidouji - Produções Artísticas para a contratante Sra. Daidouji Sonomi, ambas a serem pagas à outra parte contratante."_

Se Sakura não aceitasse Sonomi teria que passar para o nome de Li 50% das ações de sua Empresa... Isso era algo assustador para ela: passar metade de tudo aquilo que sua família havia construído durante anos para um estranho... _"Devia ter impedido que colocasse uma multa tão alta neste contrato... Mas como poderia imaginar que Akiko não seria a melhor? Como iria imaginar que Sakura, aquela menina tão frágil e desajeitada seria a melhor colocada? E mesmo que não fosse... O contrato era claro... Ele poderia escolher qualquer uma, possivelmente a melhor colocada..."_ - pensava Sonomi - _"Como fui idiota! Sakura é linda e poderia conquistá-lo mesmo que não vencesse... Oh, meu Deus.... O que eu fiz!"_

"Mas não será Akiko a contratada... Não é, mamãe?" - perguntava Tomoyo.

__

"E se o convencesse a ficar com a Akiko?" - Sonomi começava a sentir um fio de esperança dentro desta manta que a cobria num obscuro caminho sem saída - "_Já que o contrato diz que ele pode escolher qualquer uma dela, possivelmente a melhor, isso não quer dizer necessariamente que seja obrigado a escolhê-la. Se o convencer a ficar com Akiko..."_ - pensava Sonomi, não se atendo a colocação anterior de Tomoyo.

"Sakura!" - dizia Tomoyo se fazendo ouvir entre os pensamentos de Sonomi.

"O que tem Sakura?" - perguntava Sonomi saindo de seus pensamentos.

"A melhor colocada... É ela não é? Ele a escolheu!" - afirmava Tomoyo com a voz alterada, decidida.

"Como?" - Sonomi estava confusa. Como Tomoyo poderia saber se estava tão longe dela no momento em que Li aparecera para lhe dizer a sua escolha.

"Eu ouvi sua conversa com o Li no telefone meses atrás, mamãe!" - dizia Tomoyo soltando o ar - "Você disse naquele telefonema que ele poderia escolher qualquer uma! E não necessariamente a melhor colocada..."

Sonomi observava a filha admirada. Ela sabia! Sua filha era muito esperta...

"E para a sua surpresa Sakura venceu! Foi ela quem o surpreendeu e ele a quer! Não é isso, mamãe? Anda! Me diga!" - Tomoyo estava séria com o olhar frio, penetrando as barreiras que sua mãe estava criando. 

"Sim, Tomoyo... Ele a escolheu..." - disse Sonomi por fim, rendendo-se a situação em que se encontrava. Não havia alternativa alguma. Ele a escolhera e pelo pouco que Sonomi o conhecia, sabia que não mudaria de idéia, mesmo porque ir contra a tudo e a todos parecia ser o seu maior divertimento. Sakura precisaria aceitar ou então ela estaria perdida. Toda sua família estaria...

"Pois então diga que Sakura é treinada por mim, e eu respondo por ela neste momento! E a resposta para ele é não!" - disse Tomoyo firmemente. Seus olhos tremiam levemente, não era pelo frio que estava sentindo, mas sim pelo medo de estar enfrentando a sua própria mãe.

"Ela precisa aceitar, querida! Será excelente para ela ter um treinador e..." - Sonomi começava a criar fatos que pudessem convencer Tomoyo, mas ela estava irredutível.

"Não, mamãe!" - disse Tomoyo afastando-se da mãe, caminhando de costas para dentro da Pista de Patinação - "Você devia ter me contado! Sua atitude foi errada! E mais errado ainda foi ter subestimado Sakura! Não acreditou que ela conseguiria... Não acreditou nela, não acreditou em mim!"

Sonomi sentia-se perfurada pelas palavras duras de sua filha. Estava sentindo agora o que todos sempre sentiam quando lançava sobre eles suas cruéis decisões.

"E por isso não vou permitir que simplesmente consiga o seu contrato as custas de Sakura! Perderá desta vez, mamãe! Eu sinto muito!"

"Tomoyo, querida! Você não entende!" - Sonomi começava a ficar com a voz presa, como se segurasse um choro desesperador que insistia em aparecer, mas que ela evitava ao máximo se render à ele.

"Diga a este empresário que tanto quer um contrato com Sakura que eu sou a responsável por ela! E que se ele quiser algum contrato com ela terá que negociá-lo comigo!"

Tomoyo voltava a caminhar para dentro da Pista de Patinação, dando as costas para sua mãe, deixando-a estática.

"Ah... E se o contrato vier a ser fechado, a glória dele será minha e de Sakura! E não sua!" - disse Tomoyo enquanto caminhava abrindo a porta da entrada lateral da Pista de Patinação.

"Você não entende... Querida!" - gritava Sonomi já rendida às lágrimas - "Tomoyo...."

"Tomoyo!!!" - gritava Sakura ao ver a amiga se aproximando dela.

A Pista de Patinação já estava quase vazia. A multidão que minutos atrás aplaudia Sakura enquanto ela erguia o troféu não estava mais lá. Pouquíssimas pessoas restavam lá, incluindo Sakura e sua família, que esperavam por Tomoyo.

"Desculpem!" - dizia Tomoyo se aproximando e pegando seu casaco que estava nas mãos de Nakuru - "Os fiz esperar por mim..."

"Tudo bem, Tomoyo!" - dizia Sakura já vestindo suas roupas normais, calças e um belo casaco bege. 

"Estamos pensando em ir comer alguma coisa, conheço um excelente restaurante..." - dizia Fujitaka.

"Não sei..." - dizia Tomoyo indecisa.

"Ah, Tomoyo! Por favor! Esta vitória é sua também! Não vou aceitar um não como resposta!" - dizia Sakura enlaçando seu braço ao da amiga e começando a caminhar rumo a saída da Pista de Patinação.

"Vamos todos, então!" - dizia Nakuru que carregava algumas coisas de Sakura assim como Touya.

"Vou com a Naki em meu carro. Papai, você vai nos seguindo com as meninas, está bem?" - dizia Touya.

"Claro!" - dizia Fujitaka.

A família de Sakura saía da Pista de Patinação. Touya rapidamente foi com Fujitaka pegar o carro. Nakuru o seguiu para ajudá-los a carregar o arsenal de coisas que Tomoyo havia levado para realizar a produção de Sakura. Tomoyo estava vestindo seu casaco preto, mãos nos bolsos, olhar perdido ao redor na busca por um olhar que ela conhecia bem a dezessete anos. Na busca por sua mãe...

"Tomoyo... Está tudo bem?" - dizia Sakura aproximando-se da amiga.

"Claro que sim!" - dizia Tomoyo sorrindo, espremendo graciosamente seus olhos violetas.

"Parece preocupada..." - insistia Sakura em tirar algo de sua amiga.

"Não, não... Estou bem!" - disfarçava Tomoyo -"Ah, veja! Seu pai já está ali! Vamos!"

Sakura observou a amiga estender-lhe a mão. Ela tinha um sorriso doce. Seus lábios estavam rosados e destacavam-se na sua pele branca. Ao tocar a mão da amiga sorriu e lhe fitou dentro do mar violeta de seus olhos.

"Obrigada, Tomoyo..." - dizia Sakura.

"Obrigada por que, Sakura?"

"Por ser minha amiga. Por ser tão especial pra mim..."

"Eu que devo te agradecer! Pelo seu esforço, sua dedicação, por sua tão valiosa amizade!" - dizia Tomoyo apertando a pequena mão de Sakura dentro das suas.

As duas riam enquanto ouviam a buzina de Touya tocar três vezes seguida.

"É melhor irmos... Seu irmão está bravo, eu acho..."

"Dorme em casa hoje?"

"Talvez... Vamos ver..."

"Ligue para sua mãe! Já sei convide-a para vir conosco!"

"Não!" - respondeu Tomoyo rapidamente. Sua resposta direta e fria assustou Sakura. Por que sua amiga não gostaria de ter a mãe perto dela numa comemoração? 

"Algum problema, Tomoyo?" - disse Sakura percebendo o modo estranho que Tomoyo estava tendo.

"Desculpe..."

Touya voltava a buzinar de dentro de seu carro. Sua expressão mostrava ligeiramente sua impaciência.

"O que aconteceu, Tomoyo?"

"Vamos deixar isso para depois?" - dizia tentando conter a insatisfação que a pouco tivera com sua mãe em um de seus belos sorrisos - "Conversamos sobre isto amanhã! Não quero que nada estrague esta noite, Sakura! Ela é sua... Toda sua..."

"Hummmm está bem! Mas você vai ter que me contar o que é depois, certo?" 

Sakura tinha os olhos brilhantes fixos na amiga. Uma expressão doce, amável, que mostrava claramente que ela entenderia... Sim, Sakura entenderia se Tomoyo contasse. Será que ela aceitaria ser treinada por esse tal de Li? _"Li..."_ - pensava Tomoyo - _"Este nome... Não era este o patinador que Sakura admirava quando criança? Mas não pode ser... Minha mãe disse que ele era um empresário! Dono de uma grande empresa! Será a mesma pessoa?"_

"Tomoyo!?!" - Sakura tinha o rosto próximo ao de Tomoyo.

"Ah, Sakura! Claro! Contarei tudo depois..." - disse Tomoyo voltando de seus pensamentos e respondendo a da amiga.

"Sakura!!! É pra hoje, sim!!!" - gritava Touya já do lado de fora do carro nitidamente irritado.

"Estamos indo!!!" - dizia Sakura puxando Tomoyo pela mão.

Shaoran estava em seu apartamento. Acabara de deixar um Eriol falante em casa, dizendo que queria dormir. Dormir... E seria possível dormir? Estava ansioso, era esta a palavra que o descrevia. Amanhã teria em suas mãos a assinatura dela, comprometendo-se a ser treinada por ele... E mais, a viver com ele!

O contrato realizado com Sonomi não seria quebrado. "Ela não seria louca de perder 50% de suas Empresas para mim... Além disso, a troca é muito mais vantajosa para ela!" – dizia Shaoran deitado em sua cama – "Quem não ia querer apoio financeiro em todos os eventos, promoções que realizasse por um ano? Só se fosse louca!"

Shaoran rolava na sua enorme cama, abraçando-se aos travesseiros. Pensava que em uma semana não escutaria mais aquele silêncio todas as noites. "Será que ela ronca?" – ria Shaoran de si mesmo. Decidido a ver se estava tudo pronto para recebê-la, Shaoran levantou-se da cama. Estava vestindo a mesma roupa com que fora no Campeonato. Talvez por preguiça de tirá-la, talvez por não querer afastar-se daquele momento que tanto o havia encantado.

Saindo de sua suíte, caminhou pelo corredor de sua cobertura, direcionando-se para a porta à esquerda de seu quarto. Abrindo-a cuidadosamente e entrando no quarto, encontrou Wei colocando toalhas em um guarda-roupa no closet do quarto.

"Sr..." - disse Wei percebendo a chegada de seu patrão - "O Sr. deseja alguma coisa?"

"Não..." - dizia Shaoran sorrindo - "Só queria ver como tudo está..."

O quarto era muito grande. Tinha um belo closet com acesso pela parede à esquerda da porta, ao fundo dela. Uma varanda na parede oposta à porta, coberta por uma cortina branca de tecido suave. Tinha um espelho na mesma parede que dava acesso ao closet. Um enorme espelho que mostrava a cama, toda com lençóis e almofadas rosas. Na parede da porta um cômoda vazia. Mais ao lado da cama uma porta, que daria acesso ao banheiro.

"Desculpe-me perguntar, Sr. Quando a jovem chegará?" - perguntava Wei.

"No próximo fim de semana ela já estará aqui..." - dizia Shaoran caminhando em frente ao espelho, mãos apoiadas na cabeça.

"Com licença, Sr. Se precisar de algo, é só me chamar." - dizia Wei se retirando do quarto.

"Sakura!" - dizia Shaoran fazendo com que Wei voltasse seu olhar para seu patrão.

"Perdão Sr.?

"Kinomoto Sakura. É o nome da menina que passará a viver sobre meus cuidados."

"Sim, Sr. Não irei me esquecer."

"Alô!"

"Tomoyo, querida! Aonde você está?" - perguntava a voz do outro lado do telefone.

Tomoyo estava atendendo o seu celular ao lado de Sakura. Estavam na mesa do restaurante, comemorando a vitória de Sakura. Todos riam muito o que dificultava para Tomoyo entender o que estava sendo dito do outro lado do telefone.

"Acho que é a minha mãe..." - disse Tomoyo levantando-se para atendê-lo melhor em algum local com menos barulho.

"Tá..." - disse Sakura vendo a amiga saindo da mesa - "Não esqueça de avisá-la que você irá dormir em casa!"

Tomoyo apenas assentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para o hall de entrada do restaurante para conversar com sua mãe, que a chamava aflita do outro lado da linha.

'Oi mãe..."

"Tomoyo, aonde você está? Por que demorou para me atender?"

"Estou em um restaurante jantando. E demorei para atender porque aonde estava não conseguia ouvi-la direito." - disse desanimada.

"Por que não me avisou que iria jantar? Está com Sakura e o pai dela?"

"Estou...." - respondia Tomoyo desanimada. A coisa que menos queria naquele momento era falar com sua mãe. Mas de qualquer forma precisava avisar que dormiria na casa de Sakura - "Escute mãe, vou dormir na casa da Sakura esta noite, está bem..."

"Não, Tomoyo! Nós precisamos conversar.... Eu..."

"Amanhã, mãe... Não quero discutir com você!" - dizia Tomoyo tentando evitar aborrecer-se mais com sua mãe.

"Querida, me escute! Sakura precisa assinar aquele contrato. Preciso conversar com ela..."

"Não mãe! Você não vai dizer nada! Sakura se sente em divida com você e é capaz de aceitar... Não vai fazer isso! Eu não vou deixar!"

"Tomoyo, você não entende! Ela _precisa_ assinar!"

"Já disse que não vai forçá-la a isso! Amanhã conversamos, marco um encontro com este tal empresário e vemos o que podemos fazer... Ele pode acompanhar alguns treinos dar opiniões... Mas eu sou a treinadora dela! Não quero que outra pessoa a treine... Sakura é muito frágil, é difícil lidar com ela e..."

"Tomoyo, se ela não assinar perderemos metade das nossas Empresas!" - gritava Sonomi do outro lado da linha interrompendo a filha bruscamente.

"Como?" - sussurrava Tomoyo ao telefone, como se não quisesse acreditar em seus ouvidos.

"Eu assinei um contrato com este rapaz que deseja treiná-la. E se ela não aceitar, se ela não assinar o contrato terei que entregar a ele 50% das ações das nossas Empresas!"

"Não... você não fez isso, mamãe..." - Tomoyo tinha a voz aflita. Não podia ser verdade o que estava ouvindo. Que besteira era essa que sua mãe havia feito?

"Querida, se o contrato não estiver assinado por Sakura e colocado sobre a mesa de Li amanhã cedo..." - a voz de Sonomi estava trêmula mostrando toda a sua preocupação - "É bom você ir se acostumando com a presença de um acionista em nossas empresas, que poderá mandar e desmandar ali dentro, quando quiser..."

"Mamãe... como pôde...." - Tomoyo tinha uma voz chorosa. A jovem estava entendendo agora a preocupação de sua mãe. Entendia, mas não aceitava...

"Sabe que temos 90% da ações querida, que os outros 10% pertencem a diversos outros acionistas... Se 50% passarem a ser dele..."

"Você perderá a presidência...." - disse Tomoyo num sussurro compreendendo mais ainda a gravidade do problema.

"Amanhã cedo traga Sakura com você. Conversarei com ela. Farei ela ver que será uma grande oportunidade. Ela irá aceitar querida! Ele é um grande treinador. Já foi o melhor patinador do mundo e está disposto a treiná-la!"

"Como pôde colocar Sakura no meio disso tudo sem avisá-la! Sem me consultar antes! Como pôde!" - Tomoyo estava alterada e sua voz chamava atenção de dois homens parados à frente do restaurante. Tomoyo virou-se sem graça, encostando-se num canto da parede, abaixando seu tom de voz novamente - "Como pôde..."

"Querida... Será bom para todos! Estou feliz que seja Sakura a escolhida. Que oportunidade melhor esta menina poderia ter? Ou você acha que sendo treinada por você ela alcançaria algo maior além de um simples Campeonato Regional? Você nada entende de técnica de patinação querida, e sabe disso!"

Tomoyo ouvia o comentário de sua mãe. Ele era verídico de fato. Mas ela se esforçaria para aprender. Queria ver Sakura chegar aos Jogos Olímpicos sim, mas com ela ao seu lado, como sua treinadora!

"Converse com ela querida, ou se preferir eu mesma posso conversar com ela. Já sei, façamos assim: Amanhã logo cedo vou buscá-la na casa de Sakura. Já converso com ela e com Fujitaka, afinal ela ainda é menor de idade e precisará da autorização do pai... Será que ele será um problema?" - dizia Sonomi para si mesma atendo-se a este detalhe - "Enfim, não pensarei nisso agora... Preciso levar este contrato assinado amanhã cedo para o Li, caso contrário... você já sabe querida..."

Tomoyo continuava calada. Todas aquelas informações... Não podia ser verdade! Sua mãe havia ido longe demais!

"Querida, volte lá! Aproveite o jantar! Amanhã cedo estarei lá para conversar com Sakura. Dará tudo certo meu bem... Dará tudo certo!" - Sonomi dizia esperando alguma resposta de sua filha, que não veio. Sonomi respirou fundo, podendo ser ouvida por Tomoyo. Não havia mais nada a ser dito e talvez fosse melhor encerrar a conversa por ali - "Até amanhã meu bem... Durma com os anjos!"

Sonomi desligou o telefone deixando Tomoyo do outro lado da linha, sem ação. Fitando o aparelho celular nas mãos e desligando-o, Tomoyo o apertou como se desta forma pudesse aliviar um pouco da raiva que estava sentindo. Seus olhos giravam perdidos, tentando conter o desespero que brotava em seu coração. _"Sakura...."_ - pensava - _"Meu Deus..."_

"Senhorita, está tudo bem?" - perguntava um dos homens da recepção presente no hall de entrada do restaurante.

Tomoyo conteu-se em assentir com a cabeça. O homem da recepção pareceu não acreditar muito na jovem, mas esta rapidamente deu-lhe um belo sorriso. Respirou fundo, apertando ainda mais o celular contra suas mãos. Não havia mais jeito. Teria que enfrentar aquela situação e deveria ser firme. Teria que conversar com Sakura e precisaria ser honesta. O que a amiga iria pensar, ela não sabia... Mas não poderia deixar as empresas de sua família, as empresas que seu avô construíra com tanto esforço, caírem nas mãos de um desconhecido, por maior que tivesse sido a imprudência de sua mãe. Sem dúvidas aquela seria a noite mais longa de sua vida... 

***************************************

Olá para todos!!!

15 dias, eu sei... Não sei se conseguirei postar um novo capítulo toda a semana. Prometo tentar, mas as vezes outras atividades nos sufocam, vocês sabem como é, não?

__

*Naki olhando seus fãs, com medo deles tirarem alguma pedrinha dos bolsos*

Mas uma coisa eu prometo! Não passará de 15 dias entre um capítulo ou outro, ok? E se caso veja que irá passar, deixo um recadinho explicando o porquê lá na minha página da ff.net! Vocês pediram pra avisar, não? Então aqui está!!! O mesmo vale pra quem acompanha o meu outro fic, "A Passagem". Semana que vem sai o Cap. 9 de A Passagem"!!!!

Ah, tirando algumas dúvidas quanto ao título do fic. Algumas pessoas me escreveram perguntando sobre o título do fic, muito bem indicado pelo Felipe S. Kai (te adoro amigo). Significa "**Escada para o Paraíso**", como já citei nas notas do primeiro capítulo. Ele tem muito, mas muito haver com a história! E garanto que não é só pelo fato da Sakurinha estar indo alcançar seu sonho, escalando a **_"escada da vida"_** para buscar o seu **_céu_** (_heave_n significa paraíso, mas pode ser interpretado como céu também!). Aguardem o desfecho desta história, e verão que ainda muitas outras cenas descreverão o título por completo, **literalmente**!!! 

Vamos deixar isso pra lá e vamos direto ao ponto! Comentários sobre este capítulo!!!!

Uma envolvente troca de olhares.... Uau!!! Tá aí gente! Pelo menos umas 10 pessoas me mandaram reviews pedindo isso! À vocês que acompanham Stairway to Heaven e pediram por isso: **Esta troca de olhares é dedicada para vocês!!! Obrigada pelos reviews!!! Não chegou aos 50 como queria, mas... Vamos ver se agora chego aos 70 desta vez, heim???** ^-~

Mas pensando melhor agora, só uma troca de olhares.... Algumas pessoas podem estar querendo me matar por só ter feito nossos heróis se olharem... Calma, né gente! Tudo ao seu tempo! 

E em que fria se meteu a Sonomi, heim? Pode perder 50% das Empresas se não convencer a Sakura!!! Mas cá entre nós... Só se a Sakura for muito boba pra não querer ser treinada pelo nosso _Tudo de Bom _Li!!! ^^

Não acham? hehe

É isso!

Aguardem o próximo capítulo!!!

Acho que um certo casal vai dialogar pela primeira vez, e mais!!! Em particular... Ui ui ui!!!

Ah, e desculpem as notas longas.... Mas é que assim me sinto mais -envolvida com vocês e com a história!!!

Beijos pra todos vocês!

Naki


	7. Cap VI: O reencontro de um olhar

"Stairway to Heaven"

Por: Naki

****

Capítulo VI – O reencontro de um olhar 

****

Domingo, 3:30 da manhã... 

Tomoyo andava de um lado para o outro. Estava tensa. A preocupação assombrava seus olhos e lhe causava medo. Tentara inutilmente adormecer girando-se na cama, mas tamanha era sua angustia que não conseguia simplesmente manter o corpo parado. Precisava andar. Quem sabe assim colocaria todos os pensamentos em ordem.

A jovem encontrava-se na sala da casa de Sakura. Após o telefonema de sua mãe, a jovem não deixava de pensar naquela terrível situação. Ou Sakura aceitava ou ela perderia suas empresas... Sim, suas! Seu avô havia feito para ela. Sabia o quanto a neta gostava de arte, moda, música assim como ele. Sua mãe insistia em abrir uma fábrica de brinquedos, mas a opinião de Tomoyo tinha sido levada em conta, mesmo sendo a opinião de uma garotinha de 4 anos. 

Como ela convenceria Sakura? Tomoyo ainda não sabia, mas teria que falar com a amiga. A amiga sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Percebera isso ainda no estacionamento da Pista de Patinação, confirmando após o retorno de Tomoyo à mesa durante o jantar. E foi esta certeza de que se tratava do mesmo assunto que fez Sakura puxar a amiga até o banheiro...

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"O que foi, Sakura?" - perguntava Tomoyo ao ser praticamente empurrada porta adentro do banheiro do restaurante._

_Sakura estava parada, braços cruzados, olhos fixos em Tomoyo. A jovem sabia que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com a amiga de olhos violetas. E estava decidida que descobriria o que era._

_"Você está assim por conta daquele assunto, não é?" - perguntou uma Sakura inquieta._

_"Que assunto?" - tentava Tomoyo disfarçar._

_"Ora, Tomoyo! Pensa que não te conheço? Desde o estacionamento lá na Pista de Patinação que percebi que algo estava te incomodando, e você confessou. E agora você me volta de um telefonema com uma expressão de preocupação ainda maior!"_

_"Sakura, eu..."_

_"Tomoyo! Você disse que iria me contar!"_

_"Não é nada importante, Sakura... Vamos deixar isso pra depois... Sua família esta nos esperando e..." - Tomoyo saía do banheiro quando fora parada pela mão de Sakura segurando seu braço._

_"Tá bem, Tomoyo... Você me conta quando achar que deve... Não vou força-la! Não é este o objetivo de uma amizade, mas sim ouvir quando a pessoa achar que deve dizer. Insistir será pior! Mas quero que saiba que desculpas esfarrapadas como "sua mãe ter ficado brava por você dormir em casa", ah... Essas eu não vou aceitar!" _

_Sakura sorria lembrando-se da desculpa que Tomoyo tinha dado a pouco à família de Sakura. Não importaria o problema... O que quer fosse, Sakura estaria ali, disposta a ajudar sua mais preciosa amiga. Tomoyo sorriu com seu olhar, como se entendesse o que a amiga estava lhe dizendo. _

_As duas saíram do banheiro sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto. O pouco que tinha sido dito fora suficiente para tornar a noite novamente muito agradável..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Sakura..." - murmurava Tomoyo sentando-se sobre o sofá da sala.

As amigas haviam chegado tarde do jantar junto com Fujitaka. Touya tinha ido com Nakuru para casa. Sakura arrumara uma pequena cama para Tomoyo se deitar e poucos instantes depois deitou-se confessando um imenso cansaço. As últimas palavras da patinadora campeã tinham sido de agradecimento. Sakura agradeceu pela oportunidade e frisou que seria eternamente grata à ela e a sua mãe. Talvez esse comentário tivesse sido a causa dela perder o sono. Sua mãe com certeza se usaria disso para fazer Sakura assinar o contrato...

_"Talvez seja bom para ela..." - pensava Tomoyo - __"Afinal ela vai treinar com um excelente patinador, e mais! Alguém que ela sempre admirou em segredo..." - pensou Tomoyo ao se lembrar que do que sua mãe havia dito. O empresário tinha sido um grande patinador. Não existiriam dois grandes patinadores com um mesmo sobrenome__ - "Sakura..."_

E pensando sobre a possibilidade de Sakura aceitar a proposta, Tomoyo caiu no sono. Seu inconsciente não lhe trouxe bons sonhos, e Tomoyo nem ao menos se lembraria deles quando acordasse pela manhã, assustada...

_Domingo, 8:15 da manhã..._

__

__

"Bom dia, Sr."

"Bom dia, Wei!" - dizia Shaoran sorridente sentando-se a mesa do café.

"O de sempre, Sr.?"

"Ah... sim..." - dizia Shaoran abrindo o jornal que estava sobre a mesa, ao seu lado esquerdo.

Wei preparava o café de Li como de costume. Café forte, pouco açúcar, e leite espumante. Ao colocar a xícara bem preparada à frente de seu patrão, Wei percebeu um riso diferente nos lábios do jovem. Era muito raro ver Li sorrindo, ainda mais um riso infantil. Era este o riso no rosto de Shaoran, um sorriso maroto, jovial, como o jovem deveria ter porém nunca o demostrara antes. Wei resolveu deixar a sala, mas seu patrão o chamou a atenção com uma pergunta.

"Acha carregado demais usar preto num primeiro encontro?"

"Perdão, Sr.?"

"Preto Wei... É clássico demais?"

Shaoran estava de pé, e dava o último gole em seu café. Pegando uma torrada sobre a mesa caminhou até próximo de seu mordomo lhe fitando. Wei estava estranhando a sua pergunta, e isto era nitidamente perceptível. Balançando sua cabeça e virando-se em direção a sala de estar, Shaoran sorriu.

"Esqueça, Wei... Afinal, eu quase sempre uso ternos pretos!"

"Tomoyo, querida..."

"Ainda é muito cedo, mamãe.... Me deixe dormir mais um pouco..."

"Tomoyo, filha..."

"Hã..." - respondia uma Tomoyo sonolenta esfregando os olhos.

"Vá tomar um banho, sim. Eu a espero lá em baixo!"

Sonomi começava a deixar o quarto, quando Tomoyo percebeu aonde estava. Estava deitada em uma cama, no quarto de Sakura. Como chegara até ali? Mas antes que outras dúvidas surgissem a sua mente quanto a forma que ela havia chegado até ali, Tomoyo como num estalo, viu que sua mãe já estava ali_. "Ah meu Deus..." - pensou virando-se rapidamente para a cama de Sakura. Ela não estava deitada ali..._

"Mãe, me espere!" - chamou Tomoyo com a voz um pouco alterada, como num susto.

"Acalme-se querida... Se o que te aflige é o fato de eu já estar conversando com Sakura a respeito do contrato que assinei, fique tranqüila! Como você mesma me disse, você é sua treinadora e empresária." - Sonomi disse enchendo-se um pouco de orgulho de sua filha por vê-la tão jovem já com uma preciosidade artística em suas mãos - "Cabe a você iniciar a conversa... Arrume-se! Esperarei você lá em baixo!" 

Sonomi saiu do quarto deixando Tomoyo com um sorriso de alívio nos lábios. Poderia até ser um alívio momentâneo, mas enfim, era um alívio saber que sua mãe ainda não tinha exposto a delicada situação ao qual se encontrava. Não apenas ela, mas Tomoyo também... As empresas Daidouji corriam risco. 

Sakura estava com seu pai e Sonomi na sala. Estava sorridente. Seu pai e a mãe de Tomoyo comentavam sobre a apresentação que Sakura tinha feito no dia anterior. A graciosidade dos comentários por vezes a deixavam envergonhada. Afinal, não era apenas seu pai que dizia isso, mas uma grande empresária artística, conhecedora de talentos.

"Bom dia..." - dizia Tomoyo que acabava de descer as escadas. A jovem tinha os cabelos molhados, os olhos levemente inchados por falta de sono. Caminhando para próximo de sua mãe, foi interrompida por Sakura.

Sakura levantou-se e parou em frente a Tomoyo. Estava vestindo um lindo casaco verde claro, todo bordado em branco, que realçavam seus olhos. Os cabelos estavam soltos e destacavam-se sobre o casaco, dando uma imagem clássica e encantadora. Sakura puxou Tomoyo pelas mãos. 

"Venha, eu vou preparar o seu café!" - disse Sakura.

Tomoyo sorriu e acompanhou Sakura. Era incrível como Sakura sempre estava sorridente. Tomoyo poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão as vezes que viu Sakura infeliz. Não que ela não chorasse, pelo contrário! Sakura era muito sensível... Era capaz de se emocionar com qualquer fato meigo e doce que presenciasse. Talvez fosse isso que a tornava tão carismática e fizesse Tomoyo valorizar tanto sua amizade. 

Tomoyo sentou-se à mesa, tomou um café e comeu duas torradas rapidamente. Estava preocupada. A conversa que teria seria muito desgastante. Não sabia que resposta teria da parte de Sakura, e isto causava-lhe um certo receio. Fitando discretamente os olhos de sua amiga, encontrou algo que lhe preenchia de uma luz quente e acolhedora. Uma luz cálida que provinha do intenso verde dos olhos de Sakura... Um verde _"esperança"..._

As duas jovens caminharam de volta a sala onde Fujitaka conversava calmamente com Sonomi. Tomoyo sentou-se ao lado da mãe e Sakura fez o mesmo ao lado de seu pai. Limpando a garganta como uma forma de chamar a atenção de todos os presentes, Tomoyo tomou coragem e começou.

"Sakura... Eu preciso contar-lhe algo. À você e a seu pai."

"Meu Deus..." - a expressão de Fujitaka demostrava o quanto todas aquelas informações pareciam graves. Colocarem sua filha no meio de uma negociação sem comunicação prévia alguma... Como puderam?

Tomoyo havia lhes contado tudo. Sonomi poucas vezes a interrompera para acrescentar um ou outro detalhe. A jovem de olhos violetas permaneceu séria todo o momento, e isso fez com que Sakura e Fujitaka ficassem quietos, apenas ouvindo o que ela tinha a lhes dizer.

Ao invés de ir direto ao foco principal do assunto, o contrato e a escolha que o Sr. Li havia feito, Tomoyo preferiu argumentar com Sakura quanto a possibilidade dela treinar com um profissional. Sakura de imediato aceitou, e disse que ficaria grata por isso, que seria como um sonho. Sonomi sorriu e até tentou inverter a posição em que se encontrava, mentindo para Sakura que havia conseguido um maravilhoso contrato para ela, no entanto, Tomoyo não permitiu.

A jovem Daidouji contou-lhes toda a verdade. 

Contou sobre o contrato erroneamente assinado por sua mãe, sobre a multa absurda que teriam que pagar caso o contrato fosse cancelado, sobre a escolha do contratante por Sakura. A jovem patinadora ouvira tudo atentamente. Tinha uma expressão de felicidade por saber que tinha sido escolhida, e um pouquinho de orgulho de si própria ao ouvir de Sonomi o comentário que o Sr. Li tinha realizado antes de apresentarem suas notas: Ele a queria, independente se fosse ou não a melhor entre as três candidatas de Tomoeda... 

Fujitaka permanecera calmo por todo o tempo em que Tomoyo realizara o relato. Mas a imprudência de Sonomi tinha ultrapassado os limites do tolerável. A empresária não tinha se dado conta quanto ao contrato absurdo que tinha assinado. Por certo que o dinheiro oferecido por Li, que lhe brilharia nas mão, tinha falado mais alto.

"Como pôde fazer isso, Sonomi? Envolver minha filha!" - dizia Fujitaka nitidamente inconformado - "Colocou minha filha nesta situação sem consultá-la! E agora, do sacrifício de Sakura dependerá sua presidência assim como o dinheiro que receberá deste homem!"

Fujitaka estava nervoso, e com razão. Tomoyo sentia-se envergonhada, por mais que não tivesse culpa, estava envolvida. Eram suas empresas... Mas o que lhe importava mais era a amizade de Sakura. Tinha medo de perdê-la. Antes perder todas as ações de sua empresa do que imaginar sua vida sem a amizade, sem o sorriso e o apoio incondicional de sua amiga.

"Sakura, me desculpe..." - dizia Tomoyo, como se sentisse toda a revolta de Fujitaka cair sobre ela.

"Querida, pense bem na oportunidade que estará perdendo. Li é um excelente treinador. Já foi o melhor patinador do mundo..." - tentava Sonomi usar-se de artifícios na intenção de convencer Sakura.

"Ele era patinador?" - perguntava Sakura interessada.

"Sim... Ganhou todos os regionais aos quais participou inclusive o Nacional!" - empolgava-se Sonomi ao perceber o interesse de Sakura pelo homem que seria seu treinador. Ele seria! _Ah, seria..._ Sonomi faria de tudo para assim ser. Não toleraria perder um contrato... Quanto mais _este contrato!_

"Nacional? Não me lembro de nenhum patinador chamado Li ter sido campeão Nacional do Japão..." - forçava Sakura obter a informação em sua memória.

"Ah, não... meu bem! Ele é chinês! Ganhou o Campeonato Nacional da China com apenas dezesseis anos!" 

"Li..." - murmurava Sakura - "Ele competiu nas Olimpíadas?" - perguntava Sakura, tentando disfarçar a ansiedade em saber se esta pessoa tratava-se daquele patinador que tanto chamara sua atenção quando menina...

"Sim, competiu... Estava em primeiro lugar mas abandonou os Jogos já nas finais... Uma pena... Um grande talento desperdiçado..." - concluía Sonomi - "Mas veja você! Um talento incrível! Não pode perder esta oportunidade, Sakura... Não permita que seu talento fique adormecido e caia no esquecimento, não apenas para o público como para você também..."

"Não tente convencer minha filha com palavras doces, Sonomi... Não está certo ela se sacrificar para salvar as suas empresas, que a propósito,  você mesmo colocou em risco!"

"Não queremos isso, Sr. Kinomoto..." - a voz sussurrada e presa de Tomoyo fez-se ouvir entre todos - "Longe de mim obrigar Sakura à isso. Quero o melhor para ela, e aceitarei a decisão que ela tomar. A amizade de sua filha vale mais do que qualquer negócio para mim."

"Tomoyo..." - tentava Sonomi dizer quando a filha a interrompeu e continuou.

"Não mamãe... Não tente dizer mais nada que possa vir a convencer Sakura. Se ela não quiser, arcaremos com as conseqüências. Não perderei o carinho de minha melhor amiga por um erro seu. Sinto muito mamãe, mas acho que o Sr. Li passará a controlar nossas empresas..."

Tomoyo tinha um terrível lamento em sua voz. Sabia que Fujitaka estava certo. Nunca o tinha visto defender sua filha com tanto empenho e coragem. Ele que era um homem sempre tão calmo havia perdido a suavidade quando sentira a vida de sua filha sendo invadida. Sonomi compreendia que o pai de Sakura tinha razão. Ela havia errado, e muito. Arcaria com todas as mudanças que sofreria, e aprenderia com elas a não cometer mais o mesmo deslize.

"Mas e se eu aceitasse?" - a voz baixa de Sakura, que tinha ficado quieta nestes últimos instantes, se manifestara.  As poucas palavras ditas por ela fizeram aquele fio de esperança brotar no coração das Daidouji. 

"Como, minha filha?" - disse Fujitaka não entendendo Sakura. Ela aceitaria? Não... aquilo deveria ser somente uma suposição.

"Eu... eu queria muito continuar patinando, papai. E tendo um treinador profissional me auxiliando poderia até competir novamente, em algum campeonato maior, como o Nacional!" - Sakura respirava fundo. Pela primeira vez estava colocando sua opinião perante todos, e não hesitaria em dizer o que realmente queria - "Não será um sacrifício na verdade. Acho que todos sairiam ganhando. As empresas teriam um apoio financeiro e eu mais um treinador para me ajudar, pois não quero que você pare de me treinar, Tomoyo." - Sakura virava seu rosto para a amiga, fitando-a - "Você é maravilhosa e parte do que conquistei foi graças à você, sabe disso não é?"

O sorriso de Tomoyo veio como resposta. Ela aceitaria. O seu coração afirmava isso. Tudo daria certo. Continuaria treinando Sakura, suas empresas cresceriam no ramo artístico, veria Sakura vencer o Nacional ao seu lado e o mais importante, a amizade que tinham não seria prejudicada.

"Sakura, será maravilhoso!" - Sonomi voltava a falar. Ela havia criado a possibilidade dentro de Sakura, bastava agora torná-la real - "Não se arrependerá, ele tem muito a lhe ensinar. Só o fato dele se predispor a treiná-la é incrível, não acha?"

Sakura assentia enquanto um maravilhoso sorriso lhe surgia na face. Seu sonho estava próximo de suas mãos. Por mais torto que fosse o caminho que o destino tinha criado para trazer até ela o seu maior sonho, ele tinha chegado. E o mais surpreendente é que ele tinha carregado junto um sonho de infância, seu patinador favorito. _"Li... Ter a oportunidade de treinar com você é algo mágico..." - pensava Sakura._

Fujitaka observava a filha. Seus olhos tinham um brilho esverdeado lindo, contagiante. Sua filha realmente desejava aquilo. Não seria ele que impediria sua filha de conquistar, de tornar real seu mais íntimo e puro desejo.

"Desde que isso não interfira nos seus estudos, autorizo você a assinar este contrato." - As palavras de Fujitaka foram suficiente para fazer Sakura se jogar nos braços do pai e abraça-lo calorosamente.

"Obrigada, papai..." - dizia Sakura - "Eu te amo!"

Sonomi e Tomoyo se entreolharam. O sorriso das duas mostrava gratificação e alívio. Sakura era realmente uma menina incrível. Mas antes que pudessem desfrutar desta emoção ou de permitirem que Sakura caísse em si da maravilha que aconteceria em sua vida, Sonomi lembrou-se do mais importante.

"O contrato!" - disse Sonomi num estalo.

"O que tem o contrato, mamãe?" - perguntava Tomoyo.

"Veja! Já quase onze horas! Li pediu que deixasse o contrato assinado sobre sua mesa ainda na parte da manhã, não se lembra?"

"Ah, Meu Deus! Não conseguiremos chegar lá a tempo!" - dizia Tomoyo ao verificar em seu relógio a hora exata, 10:48.

"Sakura! Fujitaka! Peguem suas coisa. Vamos agora para o heliporto! De helicóptero conseguiremos chegar lá antes das doze e trinta." - disse Sonomi se levantando do sofá e caminhando até a porta onde Fujitaka já se preparava para abri-la - "Só espero que este atraso não deixe Li muito nervoso..."

_Tóquio, Empresas Li, 12:45 pm..._

"Diga que a Sra. Daidouji Sonomi está aqui!" - dizia Sonomi para o segurança que se encontrava do outro lado da imensa porta de vidro da construção onde se localizava as Empresas Li.

O prédio das Empresas Li ficava bem no coração de Tóquio, em uma das principais avenidas do grande centro empresarial. O movimento era pequeno, e nenhum dos prédios estava aberto. Era domingo. Sonomi, Tomoyo, Sakura e Fujitaka estavam parados, de frente ao prédio, tentando ouvir o que o segurança dizia do outro lado do vidro, dentro do prédio.

"Hoje - não - tem - expediente - Sra.!" - dizia o porteiro de forma pausada, querendo se fazer ouvir por quem estivesse do lado de fora do prédio.

"Ai.... por que ele não abre esta porta?" - perguntava Tomoyo para Sakura e Fujitaka.

"Deixe-me tentar..." - dizia Fujitaka se aproximando da porta - "Meu Sr., por favor. Temos um contrato para entregarmos par ao Sr. Li. É muito urgente. Será que o Sr. poderia ao menos abrir a porta para recebê-lo?" 

O porteiro parecia não compreender muito bem o que Fujitaka queria. Ele tinha ordem de abrir aquela porta aos domingos para apenas duas pessoas. Uma por sinal, já estava lá dentro. Quanto à outra... Parecia que esta combinara o horário com os demais...

"Com licença." - dizia um homem ao se aproximar dos quatro ao lado de fora do prédio, na intenção de abrir passagem.

Assim que o recém chegado se aproximou da porta, o porteiro imediatamente a abriu.

"Bom dia, Sr. Hiiragisawa!" - dizia o porteiro abrindo a porta.

"Sr..." - uma suave voz chamava a atenção de Hiiragisawa.

Eriol virou-se e deparou-se com um oceano arroxeado. A pele branca levemente rosada pelo frio, os longos cabelos negros, levemente encaracolados, que se movimentavam graciosamente pelo vento. _"Nossa..." _- dizia Eriol para si mesmo, ao deparar-se com tamanha beleza.

"Em que posso ajudá-la, Srta.?" - dizia Eriol ao aproxima-se de Tomoyo.

"Precisamos falar com o Sr. Li. Sou Daidouji Sonomi." - dizia Sonomi ao colocar-se na frente da filha tomando a palavra - "Tenho um contrato para ele. É a respeito da patinadora de minha Empresa que ele irá treinar e..."

Eriol simplesmente levantou sua mão direita como se quisesse impedir que Sonomi continuasse a dizer qualquer coisa. Ele queria ficar ali, apenas observando a beleza incomum que chamara tanto a sua atenção. Ela era realmente linda, e aquela voz, então? Queria tanto ouvi-la novamente...

"Perdão, Srta. Queria me dizer algo?" - Eriol simplesmente ignorou o fato de Sonomi ter tomado a palavra em nome da jovem que havia lhe chamado.

"Oh, sim! Viemos falar com o Sr. Li a respeito de um contrato..." 

"Ah, sim..." - disse Eriol interrompendo-a e virando-se para fitar a bela garota de olhos verdes que ele havia visto se apresentar no dia anterior. - "Você deve ser Kinomoto Sakura, não?"

Sakura assentiu e curvou-se delicadamente em forma de respeito. O jovem inglês tomando de sua cordial educação tomou a mão de Sakura e a beijou.

"Acredito que Li deve estar aguardando-a. Perdoem-me o segurança. São ordens dele não permitir que ninguém entre sem a autorização de Li ou a minha própria. Mas olhem só, eu aqui esclarecendo a situação e nem ao menos me apresentei. Perdoem-me mais uma vez. Sou Hiiragisawa, e trabalho nestas empresas." - Eriol curvava-se e recebia o cumprimento de todos - "Permitam-me levá-los até Li."

"Muito obrigada, Sr." - disse Tomoyo.

"Não a de que Srta. ..." - disse Eriol no intuito de ouvir o nome daquele ser angelical que parecia ter acabado de esconder as asas quando pousara de seu vôo sobre a terra dos mortais.

"Daidouji!" - disse Tomoyo percebendo a indagação subjetiva de Eriol.

"Daidouji... Suponho que seja sua filha." - disse Eriol ao virar-se para Sonomi, que apenas assentiu.

"Sou Kinomoto Fujitaka, pai de Sakura."

"Muito prazer, Sr." - disse Eriol - "Prazer em conhecê-la também, Srta. Kinomoto. Saiba que fiquei muito impressionado com sua apresentação. Foi belíssima!"

"Muito obrigada!" - disse Sakura envergonhada.

Eriol deu passagem para que os quatro entrassem no prédio. "Me acompanhem por favor..." - disse Eriol após entrar no prédio e direcionar-se para o elevador. Em momento algum, enquanto esperava o elevador chegar, Eriol disfarçou sua enorme admiração por Tomoyo. Era como se tivesse sido enfeitiçado... E pelo olhar que o jovem inglês lançava para a jovem de olhos violetas, o feitiço parecia ter sido muito forte...

"Bom dia, Akashi!" - disse Eriol ao entrar no hall que dava acesso a sala de Shaoran.

"Bom dia, Sr." - respondeu Akashi, um dos empregados das Empresas Li que auxiliava nos serviços de secretaria do presidente.

"Li está na sala?" - perguntou Eriol.

"Sim, Sr."

"Diga-lhe que o assunto ao qual ele está esperando desde cedo acabou de chegar." - disse Eriol por fim ao virar-se para os quatro logo atrás dele.

Akashi fez como solicitado por Eriol e anunciou por telefone a chegada do "assunto" de interesse de seu patrão. Ao desligar o telefone, Akashi levantou-se da cadeira ao qual estava sentado e caminhou até o final do hall parando em frente à enorme de madeira escura, que dava acesso a sala de Li.

"Por favor, Li está aguardando-os."

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Sakura. Ela em poucos momentos estaria diante dele. Como ele estaria? Deveria estar muito diferente da lembrança que tinha, afinal ele era muito jovem quando o viu pela televisão a última vez. Pensando no que dizer, como agiria perante o seu futuro treinador, Sakura não percebeu que havia caminhado atrás de seu pai e estava dentro da sala de Li. Somente quando Akashi fechou a porta da sala criando um barulho que Sakura ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com um homem alto e muito elegante.

Shaoran estava parado entre as duas poltronas que localizavam-se em frente à sua enorme mesa. Trajava calças sociais pretas, e uma fina camisa social, também preta. Caminhando até Sonomi como se indagasse com o olhar quem eram aqueles que estavam ali com ela, indicou que todos sentassem nos sofás localizados à esquerda da mesa de Shaoran. Todos sentaram-se e Sonomi cuidou de apresentá-los à Li.

"Esta é minha filha, Tomoyo. Este é Kinomoto Fujitaka, pai desta jovem, que você já conhece..." - disse referindo-se a Sakura e o conhecimento de Shaoran devido a apresentação de ontem.

"Muito prazer..." - disse Shaoran - "Acredito que já devam saber quem sou. Sou Li, presidente destas empresas e o contratante da jovem." – todos assentiram em sinal da informação colocada por Shaoran - "Imagino que estão aqui porque a menina assinou o contrato..." - disse virando-se para Sonomi que mantinha um envelope pardo em mãos.

"Sim, Sakura assim como seu responsável assinaram os termos do contrato. Resta a você assiná-lo e..."

"Dê-me o aqui, sim." - disse Shaoran interrompendo-a, praticamente impondo que Sonomi lhe desse o contrato.

Shaoran recebeu de Sonomi o envelope e pardo e retirou de dentro os papéis que ali estavam. Observou a assinatura de Sakura e Fujitaka nas três vias do contrato, e pegando uma caneta sobre a pequena mesa de centro que se localizava entre os dois sofás, apoiou a folha sobre a mesma e assinou as três vias. Shaoran se levantou e colocou as três vias sobre sua mesa.

"Amanhã mesmo estarei encaminhando estas vias para que meus advogados protocolem e validem a contratação. Uma delas ficará comigo, a outra com a Srta. Kinomoto. Quanto a terceira, esta ficará arquivada."

Voltando a se sentar, Shaoran fitou Sakura. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa. Evitando ter o destino de seu olhar percebido, Shaoran virou-se para Sonomi, que estava com um ar de vitória e alívio.

"Creio que está tudo em ordem agora, Sonomi. Entro em contato com você durante esta semana e digo-lhe como cumprirei a minha parte do contrato. Quanto ao Sr., Sr. Kinomoto." - disse virando-se para Fujitaka – "Qualquer dúvida que persistir, qualquer esclarecimento, necessidade, sinta-se a vontade de tratar diretamente comigo." - Shaoran tirava um cartão do bolso de sua camisa e entregava nas mãos de Fujitaka, que aceitou prontamente.

Shaoran levantou-se e direcionou-se para a porta de sua sala, abriu-a cuidadosamente e chamou Akashi com um aceno. Seu ajudante aproximou-se rapidamente.

"Akashi, leve-os para a sala de espera, sim. Ofereça-os um café." - disse Shaoran.

"Sim, Sr." - respondeu Akashi.

Voltando para próximo dos sofás de sua sala, Shaoran aproximou-se de Sakura. "Srta.?" - chamou Shaoran a atenção de Sakura. A jovem que estava de cabeça baixa evitando olhar para Li ergueu seu rosto em sinal de resposta ao chamado - "Acredito que devemos conversar, não? Afinal trabalharemos juntos a partir de agora."

Sakura assentiu, e Shaoran estendeu o braço pedindo-a que passasse à sua frente. Caminhando a frente dele, Sakura não sabia que rumo tomar diante daquela enorme sala. Shaoran apontou-lhe uma das poltronas em frente a sua mesa e Sakura voltou seu olhar para ele. 

"Sente-se ali, por favor, Srta." - disse Shaoran.

Obedecendo àquele que a partir daquele momento era seu treinador, Sakura se sentou. Sonomi, Tomoyo e Fujitaka continuavam de pé, em frente aos sofás, sem entender bem o que Li desejava naquele instante.

"Akashi os acompanhará até a sala de espera. Quero conversar com ela a sós."

Tomoyo, assim como sua mãe e Fujitaka, estranharam Shaoran. O que ele queria conversar com Sakura? E por que a sós? A garota sentada na poltrona sentira seu coração apertar. Ela ficaria a sós com ele. Shaoran indicou que Akashi entrasse, apresentando-o aos presentes. Sakura preferiu não virar o rosto para seu pai ou Tomoyo. Tinha medo de ver alguma expressão assustada. A descrição que Sonomi havia lhe dado a respeito de Li era que se tratava de um homem irônico, arrogante e muito intimidador. A sensação de tudo isso ser verdade fazia com que a jovem patinadora ficasse mais desconfortável do que já estava.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-los." - disse Shaoran para Tomoyo e Fujitaka, no sentido de fazê-los se despedirem e saírem logo da sala. Ele queria ficar a sós com Sakura. Queria poder conhecer melhor a jovem que tinha o espírito de uma verdadeira patinadora. O espírito que ele tinha quando patinava e que o fizera encantar-se tanto por ela.

"O prazer foi meu." - respondeu Tomoyo que começou a sair da sala atrás de sua mãe, meio a contragosto pois não queria deixar a amiga sozinha ali.

"E Sakura?" - perguntou Fujitaka.

"Quando terminar minha conversa com ela pedirei que Akashi os avise." - respondeu Shaoran.

Hesitando por um momento, Fujitaka seguiu Sonomi e Tomoyo, acompanhado por Akashi que fechou a porta da sala de Li ao se retirar do aposento. Fujitaka fitava Tomoyo que caminhava ao seu lado. A jovem parecia preocupada. Sabia que a amiga era sensível, frágil... Tinha medo que aquele homem fosse rude com ela, e que a fizesse desistir do contrato. 

_"Sakura não faria isso... Pare de pensar besteiras, Tomoyo. Ele deve apenas querer acertar com ela os horários dos treinos, os dias que irão se ver, nada de mais! Mas se é apenas isso, por que não nos permitiu que ficássemos na sala com eles?" - pensava Tomoyo quando Akashi abriu a porta de uma sala muito ampla e iluminada._

"Vou pedir que lhes serviam algo. Aguardem um momento, por favor." - disse Akashi saindo da sala.

"Por que ele pediu para conversar com Sakura a sós?" - perguntava Fujitaka para as Daidouji assim que Akashi deixara a sala.

Sonomi olhou para Tomoyo e percebeu que sua filha não responderia uma pergunta que ela própria gostaria de fazer. "Não deve ser nada demais. Apenas deve querer conhecê-la, discutir detalhes. Logo ela estará aqui e poderemos ir." - respondeu Sonomi com um sorriso não muito convincente. Ela própria sabia que Li não era um homem com personalidade fácil de lidar. 

"Sim... Deve ser..." - disse Fujitaka balançando o cartão de Li em suas mãos, tentando disfarçar a preocupação que lhe invadia. 

"Com licença? Desejariam algo para beber, um café, água, suco, chá?" - dizia uma mulher gordinha que acabava de entrar na sala trajando um avental.

Sakura estava diante de Li Shaoran. Sentada na poltrona à frente da enorme mesa do escritório do presidente das Empresas Li. Mantendo as mãos sobre os joelhos, flexionando-as e fazendo seus dedos roçarem sobre a calça que vestia, Sakura fitava o carpete sob seus pés. Estava nervosa. Aquele homem..., estar diante dele lhe causavam entusiasmo e receio ao mesmo tempo. Entusiasmo por ver se tratar de Li, o patinador que tanto a cativara quando menina, e receio por não saber o que aquele homem trataria com ela.

Shaoran mantinha seus olhos fixos em Sakura. _"Deus... como ela é linda..."_ - pensava. Pela primeira vez o jovem empresário não cobrava a si próprio o fato de estar admitindo isso. Os cabelos castanhos, num tom quase mel, soltos, caídos sobre seus ombros_. "Ela fica bem melhor de cabelos soltos..."_ - pensava Shaoran ao  recordar-se da primeira vez que a vira, onde a jovem tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo da cavalo. Estudando-a detalhadamente, percebeu a inquietude dela, o nervosismo que seus tensos ombros apresentavam. Queria ver o rosto dela de novo. Ver aquele olhar... _"Que olhar...." - pensava enquanto respirava forte soltando o ar num quase murmúrio de felicidade e prazer que veio a chamar a atenção de Sakura._

A menina ergueu o rosto rapidamente e deparou-se com um Li Shaoran fitando o teto, cabeça deitada para trás. Foi a vez de Sakura analisar o rapaz. A respiração pesada de Shaoran fazia seu peito encher-se de ar, e a fina camisa que vestia permitia que Sakura delineasse com os olhos toda a perfeição de seu corpo.  Envergonhada e enrubescendo-se rapidamente, Sakura desviou seus olhos assustada. Passou a fitar o chão ao seu lado esquerdo, onde outra poltrona igual a dela permanecia. 

"Kinomoto... Sakura Kinomoto..." - dizia Shaoran voltando a fitá-la. Sua expressão agora estava como de costume, séria. Como se todo o encanto que a pouco o dominara tivesse desaparecido. Sakura respondeu o chamado de seu nome erguendo os olhos timidamente, ainda mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Shaoran aproximou-se de sua mesa, colocando seus cotovelos sobre ela, entrelaçando suas mãos. Sakura sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha tamanha a intensidade daquele olhar. Era como se seu corpo todo fosse tragado pelas misteriosas terras de um mundo totalmente novo, surpreendente. 

"Então você decidiu-se por assinar o contrato..." - disse indicando as vias de contrato sobre à mesa com um levantar de sobrancelhas.

Sakura simplesmente assentiu. Ela prendia o lábio inferior com os dentes, o que causou certo devaneio em Shaoran. Como se quisesse dissipar qualquer pensamento tolo que pudesse lhe surgir a mente, que seria um tanto quanto inconveniente para o momento, Shaoran balançou sua cabeça fazendo Sakura estranhar tal atitude.

"É... Então..." - dizia Shaoran recuperando sua concentração e sua expressão séria - "O motivo pelo qual solicitei ter uma conversa particular com você é o seguinte..."

Sakura interessou-se pela questão que seria abordada. Realmente ela queria muito saber o por que dele resolver ficar a sós com ela uma vez que o contrato já estava assinado. Tal curiosidade fez com que Sakura esquecesse o nervosismo e a tensão que antes tomava conta de seu corpo era substituída por uma sensação de bem estar, ao qual ela não sabia e nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de entender. Seus olhos estavam brilhando e a sua postura agora estava relaxada, permitindo até que seus braços levassem suas pequenas mãos a tocarem a mesa a sua frente.

"Eu tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer, Srta. Kinomoto."

"Que proposta, Sr.?"

"Ah, por favor... Não me chame de Sr.!" - disse Shaoran soltando um pequeno sorriso que fez com que Sakura sentisse-se ainda mais a vontade, apesar de um pouco envergonhada pelo tom de voz suave que havia sido usado pelo jovem.

"Como quer que eu te chame, então? Treinador?" - perguntou Sakura fazendo uma doce carinha interrogativa que cativou Shaoran completamente.

Shaoran sorriu e se aproximou mais dela, debruçando-se sobre a mesa. A reação mais expontânea que ele poderia esperar de Sakura era ela se afastar da mesa, recostando-se ao fundo da poltrona. E foi o que ela fez.

"Ei... Calma! Eu não vou te morder!" - Shaoran disse observando Sakura apertar suas mãos contra a barriga, sem graça. - "Pode me chamar de Li, como todos me chamam."

"Está certo..." - disse Sakura assentindo com a cabeça - "Li."

Que voz doce... Nunca uma voz tão doce havia dito seu nome. Shaoran daria tudo naquele momento para vê-la chamando-o pelo primeiro nome: "Shaoran...". As pedras de âmbar que possuía brilhavam com o pensamento. _"Ah... Shaoran, pare com isso!"_ - culpava a si mesmo em pensamento pela besteira que estava pulsando em sua mente. Ele não permitia a ninguém que o chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Isso era extremamente pessoal e restrito apenas as suas irmãs e sua mãe, ah... e a Eriol também. _"Eriol..." - Shaoran lembrava-se do amigo. Ele nunca havia permitido ao rapaz de olhos azuis escuros lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome, o jovem simplesmente o fazia. Agora já estava acostumado com o amigo lhe chamando de Shao..._

"Se não for petulância minha, gostaria de pedir que me dissesse que proposta é essa que tem a me fazer." - disse Sakura numa tentativa de retomar o assunto que tanto lhe interessava.

"Como?" - as palavras de Sakura trouxeram Shaoran de volta a realidade.

"É... A proposta!" - disse Sakura sem graça, num tom baixinho.

"A proposta! Claro, me desculpe Srta."

"Se não for muita ousadia... Poderia não me chamar de Srta.? É que não estou acostumada, e me sinto um tanto quanto... é...."

"Sem graça?" - disse Shaoran como se soubesse exatamente o termo que deveria usar para descrever a sensação da jovem. Sakura assentiu - "E como gostaria que te chamasse?"

"Pelo meu nome, se não se importar..."

"Por que me importaria? Tem um nome tão bonito... Sakura...." - disse Shaoran suavemente. Tão suave quanto a jovem que carregava tal nome. Sakura enrubesceu-se um pouco. A forma com que Shaoran havia dito seu nome causara um brilho diferente em seu olhar. Um brilho mágico, cativante...

"Eu gosto do meu nome." - disse Sakura tentando argumentar qualquer assunto e fazer o brilho dos olhos que a fitavam desaparecer. Aquilo lhe causava um sensação diferente, nunca sentida por ela antes. Um tanto assustador, forte, e ao mesmo tempo terno, amável... - "Foi minha mãe quem o escolheu e significa..."

"Flor de Cerejeira..." – completou Shaoran antes de Sakura - "Apesar de ser chinês domino muito bem o japonês." 

"Para quem não o conhece diria que você é japonês..."

"Tenho sobrenome chinês... Meu nome também é dito de forma diferente..."

"Como assim? Li é Li e..."

"Não, não!" - disse Shaoran rindo da pequena confusão que Sakura estava cometendo, deixando-a sem graça, com um sorriso bobo no rosto - "Me refiro ao primeiro nome..."

"Shaoran?"

_"Deus..." - pensou Shaoran ao ouvi-la pronunciando seu nome - _"O que esta acontecendo comigo? Eu ... eu simplesmente largaria tudo e ficaria ouvindo-a me chamar assim o resto da vida..."_ Sakura apenas tinha colocado o nome do jovem em uma pergunta, mas para ele aquilo soara como a melodia mais singela e pura que poderia existir._

"Sim..." - disse Shaoran respondendo a doce e suave pergunta de Sakura - "Meu nome é Xiao Lang, mas aqui no Japão..."

"Se diz Shaoran..." - completou Sakura.

Como ela era perfeita. Como alguém que ele mal conhecia podia estar dominando o seu ser de forma tão rápida? Parecia uma praga infestando seu corpo, mas ao contrário do que uma infestação possa parecer, esta era maravilhosa! E por mais que Shaoran se negasse a ser invadido e dominado por ela, ele simplesmente se envolvia mais... Se permitia... Era algo incrível, completamente envolvente. Uma sensação de calor dominou seu corpo ao ouvir Sakura repetindo seu nome, desta vez de forma mais calma e doce. A suavidade de cada letra que era pronunciada por ela era como uma pequena brisa de primavera, que toca a face e trás aquele perfume delicado e a maciez das pétalas das flores.

"É... Mas você queria saber da proposta, não?" - disse Shaoran mudando o assunto. Estava com medo de ouvi-la pronunciar mais uma vez seu nome e fraquejar perante sua postura e sua posição. Algo lhe dizia que se ouvisse aquela harmoniosa voz pronunciando seu primeiro nome novamente permitiria que ela sempre o chamasse assim.

"Sim!" - respondeu Sakura.

"O que quero te propor é que você passe a morar em Tóquio."

"Morar em Tóquio?"

"Sim, Sakura. Eu moro aqui, trabalho aqui. Como conseguirei treiná-la se tiver que me dirigir para Tomoeda todos os dias?"

"Mas posso vir para cá nos finais de semana e durante a semana posso continuar o meu treinamento com Tomoyo e..."

"Não!"

O "não" de Li fez Sakura tremer. Os olhos dele estavam frios agora, diferentes daquele terno e quente olhar. A firmeza e a espontaneidade de sua palavra deixaram a bela jovem sem reação. O medo de dizer algo que viesse por deixá-lo nervoso... Sem dúvidas ela não queria vê-lo nervoso. Pelo pouco que pudera ouvir de Sonomi, Li parecia ser um homem decidido, sério e muito drástico quanto as suas decisões.

Um momento de silêncio se iniciou na sala. Shaoran percebera o quão rude havia sido com a menina sentada a sua frente. Ela parecia tão frágil e aquela fragilidade fazia com que sentisse culpa por tê-la assustado. Numa atitude impensada, Shaoran se levantou e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Sakura. Ela, que mantinha os olhos  fixos na parede oposta à poltrona em que Shaoran havia se sentado, não percebeu quando o jovem tocou-lhe a face.

Afastando-se rapidamente do toque das pontas dos dedos de Shaoran, Sakura o fitou assustada. Seus olhos verdes reluziam. Sua pela branca era tomada por um rubor, que indicavam o calor que havia percorrido em seu corpo devido aquele toque. E o fato da jovem perceber que seu rosto estava se corando fez com que se envergonhasse ainda mais, abaixando a cabeça rapidamente.

Shaoran sorriu. Ela era encantadora. Sentia uma energia única que o ligava àquela menina. _"Menina..." – pensava Shaoran rindo. Ela podia ter um rosto de menina, mas era um linda mulher..._

"Com quantos anos você está mesmo, Sakura?" - perguntava Shaoran. A pergunta pareceu um tanto quanto inadequada, perdida dentro daquela conversa. Mas quer tenha sido ou não a intenção de quebrar o clima pesado ao qual se encontravam, Shaoran havia conseguido. Sakura respirou aliviada.

"Dezessete." - respondeu voltando a se virar para ele.

"É muito jovem ainda..." - disse Shaoran sem pensar.

"Você também!" - disse Sakura rapidamente após Shaoran afirmar que ela era muito jovem. Ela não pensou ao dizer isso, falou de forma espontânea, e isso fez com que Shaoran sorrisse.

"Quantos anos acha que tenho?" 

"Por aparência te daria uns vinte e dois, por comportamento uns trinta!" 

Shaoran a olhou sério. Ousadia ou não, Sakura tinha surpreendido. Por ver tal expressão no rosto do rapaz, Sakura reprimiu-se por ter dito tamanha besteira. _"O que estou fazendo... Por que fui falar isso? Que vergonha..." - pensava Sakura._

"Me desculpe... eu não deveria ter..." - dizia Sakura desculpando-se quando foi interrompida por uma risada contagiante de Li. Sakura não entendeu o motivo pelo qual aquele rapaz estava rindo, mas sorriu de volta. Que belo sorriso ele tinha....

"Você tem razão!" - dizia Shaoran tentando conter o riso - "Eu pareço ter trinta anos mesmo... Mas a vida me fez amadurecer cedo demais." - Respirando fundo e aproximando seu corpo à lateral da poltrona, próximo a Sakura, continuou - "Eu tenho 24, Sakura. Mas desde os meus 18 anos tomei a liderança desta empresa, e minha vida não tem sido muito fácil..." - Shaoran respirou e conteve-se. Talvez estivesse falando demais de sua vida pessoal para ela .Mas algo o fazia se sentir bem fazendo isso...

"Eu... eu entendo..."

"Gosto muito de patinação, Sakura. Fui um grande patinador, você sabia?"

"Sim... Admirava-o muito." - respondeu Sakura timidamente.

_"Ela me admirava?" - pensou Shaoran. Aquilo realmente o tinha agradado. Levantando-se da poltrona, caminhou e deu a volta por trás de Sakura, parando praticamente na sua frente, encostado à mesa.  _

"Por que parou de patinar? Você era excelente!" - perguntou Sakura encarando-o. Shaoran desviou seu rosto por um momento. Parecia não querer tocar naquele assunto, e mais uma vez Sakura arrependeu-se de ter dito algo inconveniente.

"Tinha que cuidar das empresas de minha família." - disse secamente. 

"Entendo..." - respondeu Sakura prendendo o ar. Queria evitar fazer qualquer outra pergunta inadequada.

"Mas nós estamos aqui conversando e você não me respondeu ainda." - disse Shaoran caminhando novamente e sentando-se na poltrona atrás de sua mesa - "Virá morar comigo em Tóquio?"

"Com você?" - disse Sakura surpresa e ao mesmo tempo assustada. Ele tinha dito morar em Tóquio, mas _"com ele_" era algo que não tinha sido mencionado.

"Aonde pensou que iria morar? Você não teria condição alguma de ficar sozinha nesta cidade. Além do mais, seu pai não permitiria que ficasse aqui sem ninguém para cuidar de você..."

"Mas você mesmo me disse que trabalha, como iríamos treinar juntos?" - perguntava Sakura. E antes que Shaoran pudesse responder, ela continuou - "Acredito que será muito mais proveitoso o treinamento se continuar treinando com Tomoyo durante a semana, como sempre fiz, e nos fins de semana você poderia ir para Tomoeda e colocar suas opiniões, das sugestões e..."

"Não, Sakura!" - interrompeu - "Já disse que não quero que treine com a filha de Daidouji!"

"E por que, não? Ela me treinou muito bem! Tão bem que venci e..."

"Sakura..." - Shaoran balançava a cabeça como se não acreditasse. Como se tudo o que ela dissesse não passasse de uma grande tolice - "Eu quero treiná-la! Do meu jeito! Sem pai, amiga, tia, irmão... não quero ninguém interferindo no que "eu" vou fazer." - Shaoran enfatizava o "eu". Sakura parecia não gostar muito daquilo. Era uma espécie de possessão que dominava o olhar de Li. - "Eu vou continuar trabalhando sim, Sakura. Mas como presidente poderei abrir mão de ficar aqui durante todo o dia, e além do mais tenho alguém muito responsável que irá me auxiliar nos negócios. Terei muito tempo para treiná-la."

"Se terá alguém cuidado de tudo por você, por que você não vai pra Tomoeda?"

"Ora Sakura... Tóquio tem excelentes locais para treinarmos e..."

"Tem um lago atrás da minha casa!" - disse Sakura interrompendo-o. Não estava agradando-a em nada aquela conversa.

"Lago?" - dizia Shaoran contendo uma risada - "Por favor... Você não é mais uma amadora, Sakura. Então pare de agir como tal. Você competirá o Nacional, e ter um nome como o meu de treinador lhe abrirá muitas portas... Não pode dizer em uma entrevista, por exemplo, que treina em um lago!" - Shaoran ria do último comentário.

_"Nacional...Entrevistas?..." - pensava Sakura. Competir no Campeonato Nacional era algo que lhe enchia os olhos. E dar entrevistas então? Será que ela conseguiria... Parecia um sonho..._

"Já preparei seu quarto. Poderá ficar comigo em meu apartamento."

"E a minha escola? Eu estudo sabia..." - dizia Sakura se atendo novamente a conversa.

"Posso te arranjar professores particulares aqui. Você estuda pela manhã, treinamos a tarde. Aproveito e resolvo os assuntos da empresa enquanto você estuda."

Shaoran parecia ter um bom argumento para todos os empecilhos colocados por Sakura. Mas a jovem de olhos verdes não se deixaria intimidar por ele.

"E se eu não aceitar?" - perguntou Sakura num tom desafiador.

"O contrato é claro e diz que você será treinada por mim! Se não for deste modo, o contrato não será válido e creio que Sonomi terá um novo presidente em suas empresas..." - Shaoran estava firme em sua posição. Não se deixaria vencer por Sakura. Ele a queria. Queria Sakura perto dele.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que tenha que morar aqui em Tóquio, muito menos com você!" - respondeu Sakura um tanto quanto grossa.

"Ótimo, faça como quiser." - disse Shaoran alterado. Mas antes que Sakura pudesse sentir-se como vencedora, Shaoran deu-lhe o ultimato - "Esteja aqui todos os dias, a partir de segunda que vem, às 14:00 em ponto!"

"Mas..." - Sakura parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como chegaria lá às 14:00?

"E o treino,_ Srta. Kinomoto, terá cinco horas de duração." - disse Shaoran levantando-se, colocando as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, olhos fixos em Sakura. - "Será como quiser! Pode continuar em Tomoeda, mas não tolerarei atrasos. Pode ir agora!" - Shaoran estava irônico, e sua ironia chegava a causar arrepios em Sakura._

Sakura encarava Li atônita. Esta era a palavra que melhor lhe descrevia. Seu olhos pareciam ter perdido o brilho, e seu corpo estava imóvel. Como estaria ali às duas da tarde se suas aulas só se encerravam às 15:30? Além do que Tomoeda não ficava assim tão próxima de Tóquio. Ir para lá todos os dias seria muito cansativo... E que horas chegaria em casa? Com um treino de duração de cinco horas, que se encerraria por volta das sete das noite, faria com que chegasse muito tarde em casa. Isso seria um enorme sacrifício. Por mais que amasse patinação, por mais que quisesse competir no Nacional, aquilo era demais. Não poderia aceitar... Mas e como ficariam Tomoyo e sua mãe? Elas contavam com ela...

"Isso é loucura!" - disse Sakura levantando-se, encontrando forças dentro de si para enfrentar aquele que seria seu treinador. Seus olhos mergulhavam dentro dos de Shaoran. O olhar do jovem mantinha uma espécie de desafio e uma nítida vitória. Revoltando-se, Sakura continuou - "Você está fazendo isso de propósito!"

"De propósito? Ah... Não..." - Shaoran agora tinha perdido a cabeça. Ergueu-se e caminhou até Sakura, que estava de pé. Parou próximo a ela e com sua mão direita, fez o rosto angelical de Sakura virar de encontro ao seu. Olhos nos olhos - "Eu cedo a minha casa pra você, digo que quero te treinar e que abrirei mão das minhas obrigações só para ter tempo de ficar com você! Digo que vou cuidar de você... É assim que me agradece?" - Os olhos de Shaoran não tinham mais o desafio e a raiva refletidos neles. Estavam ternos como antes. 

Ao dizer que cuidaria de Sakura, Shaoran sentiu o quanto realmente queria aquela preciosidade próximo a ele. Aproximando-se mais de Sakura, pôde sentir o maravilhoso perfume que seus cabelos exalavam. As esmeraldas pareciam completar o espaço que faltava dentro de si. Era como se de todas as pedras preciosas somente as esmeraldas, somente àquelas esmeraldas tinham o brilho mais intenso e envolvente que poderia existir. O brilho que ele tanto buscava...

"Mas..." - Sakura estava hipnotizada pelas pedras de âmbar que lhe penetravam a alma. O olhar... Era o mesmo que sentiu quando deslizava na pista de patinação_. "Era você..." - pensou Sakura ao se lembrar do dia anterior no Campeonato regional, onde havia cruzado seus olhos com um par de olhos castanhos. O olhar mágico e intenso que tanto tinha lhe chamado atenção era o dele!_

"Como não percebi antes... Não lembrava do rosto dele, mas este olhar... Eu não poderia ter confundido com nenhum outro olhar! Era claro que era ele! O patinador que tanto admirei quando criança, porque não me dei conta antes?"- pensava Sakura.

"Não te dei muitas opções, não é?" - disse Shaoran com a voz calma, suave. Sakura, sem desviar momento algum dos olhos dele, assentiu. "Espero que me entenda... Não tenho outra opção. Não posso partir para treiná-la e largar tudo aqui. Nossos sonhos às vezes nos pedem sacrifícios. Será tanto sacrifício assim morar comigo? Sou tão péssima companhia?" - brincou Shaoran. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Me desculpe... Não queria..."

"Tudo bem..." - disse Shaoran - "O que acha de chamarmos teu pai e comunicarmos a situação?"

"Eu..." - Sakura não sabia o que dizer. Estava perdida nas terras castanhas e misteriosas do olhar de Shaoran e parecia não querer ser encontrada... 

"Algum problema?" - perguntou Shaoran soltando a mão do rosto de Sakura.

"Não... Eu só estou tentando me acostumar com a idéia de morar em Tóquio..." - disse dando alguns passos para trás - "Com você..." - completou timidamente, desviando seus olhos dos dele.

"Espero que leve os treinos a sério, Sakura. Isto não são férias, sim?"

"Claro! Quer dizer, eu sei que não são férias!" - Sakura voltou a encará-lo - "Eu não vou decepcioná-lo, Li!"

Shaoran apenas fitou Sakura. Pegou o telefone sobre sua mesa e discou um número.

"Akashi?" - disse Shaoran - "Pode por favor localizar o Sr. Kinomoto e traze-lo até a minha sala?" - Shaoran aguardou alguns segundos, e após um momento, agradeceu e desligou.

"Ele já está a caminho." - disse Shaoran voltando a se sentar e indicando que Sakura fizesse o mesmo - "Não se preocupe. Explicarei toda a situação para ele. Tenho certeza que concordará."

Sakura apenas assentiu. Respirou fundo numa forma de acalmar seu coração que não parava de bater num ritmo frenético. Sua preocupação não era o fato de seu pai aceitar ou não, pois sabia que ele concordaria se aquilo fosse o melhor pra ela. Touya talvez fosse um problema, mas também dali a menos de dois meses ele teria muito trabalho com o bebê que estava a caminho e provavelmente esqueceria, mesmo que por um curto período, de se preocupar com ela. O que tanto afligia a alma de Sakura era exatamente Li, seu treinador.

Ele tinha algo diferente. Não sabia ao certo explicar o por que, apenas sentia-se completamente ligada a ele. Talvez fosse por ela ter ficado encantada por ele quando criança. No fundo sabia que não era apenas isso, mas com certeza seria melhor apoiar-se neste pensamento. Pensar e especular qualquer outra alternativa  quanto a este sentimento que tanto fazia ferve-lhe o sangue só pioraria a situação. O momento não era para compreender seu coração, mas sim de ser responsável e ponderada, só assim conseguiria alcançar o seu tão amado sonho...

*******************************************

Ok!!! Ok!!!

Eu demorei de novo... Eu sei. Mil perdões!!! Mas não me culpem!!!  Tive muitas provas e contratempos e não consegui terminar este capítulo! Mas mereço um crédito, heim?

Que cena linda entre o Shao e a Sakurinha.... ^____^

7 páginas só relatando isso!!! Uau!!! **S&S total!!!**

É incrível, mas cada vez que escrevo um novo Cap. eles fica maior!!! Vocês não se importam, né? ^-~

Vamos lá, ao capítulo de hoje!!!

A Sakura aceitou assinar o contrato, para a felicidade de Sonomi... hehe. E para quem me mandou review não entendendo como e o porque do Shao preparar um quarto em sua cobertura... aí esta a resposta! Se a Sak vai morar com ele, se o Fujitaka vai aceitar isso ou não, só no próximo capítulo!!! HAUHAUAHUA (eu sou má... hehe). E o Eriol, heim? Enfeitiçado pelos olhos violetas de Tomoyo... Hummm... Digamos que um tantinho de **E&T vem por aí...  ^-^**

Bom, não vou ficar aqui tomando o precioso tempo de vocês! Vamos a dedicatória deste Capítulo!!!

Vou dedicar este capítulo de hoje para mim mesma!!! Por quê??? Porque nesta quarta-feira, **29/10** foi o **meu aniversário!!!!**

Parabéns para mim!!! ^^

Nada melhor do que uma cena de S&S, levemente romântica com trocas de olhares mágicas e envolventes pra comemorar este dia tão especial!!! 

Não esqueçam os meus reviews!!!! Puxa... pensei que fosse chegar aos 70 com o capítulo anterior... Doce ilusão!!! Snif, snif...

Vamos lá gente! Não custa nada apertar o botãozinho ai embaixo, né? ^-^

Pelo meu aniversário, por favor... por favorzinho!!! Seria uma presentinho maravilhoso para mim!!!

É isso!

Beijos pra todos vocês e...

**See you on next chapter!!!**

**Naki **


	8. Cap VII: A voz que encantou meu coração

"Stairway to Heaven"

Por: Naki

****

****

Capítulo VII – A voz que envolveu meu coração 

Eriol estava em sua sala. Olhava a papelada toda sobre sua mesa, contratos, cartas, documentos dos mais variados assuntos. Tantas coisas para resolver, além dos vários assuntos de Li que passariam agora para seus cuidados. _"Depois quando digo que ele é um tanto quanto folgado ainda acha ruim..." _- pensava Eriol com um leve sorriso debochado no rosto.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Vamos Eriol..."_

_"Shao! Você acha que não tenho mais nada pra fazer na empresa, não é?"_

_Os dois estavam no apartamento de Eriol. Após o Campeonato de Patinação os dois dirigiram-se para lá. O jovem chinês estava comunicando ao amigo que precisaria que ele tomasse um papel maior dentro das Empresas Li pois ele pretendia usar suas tardes para treinar Sakura. O amigo inglês parecia achar esse pedido um pouco abusivo._

_"Mas Eriol... é muito bom enchermos nossas cabeças com trabalho! Assim evitamos pensar em algo que só nos deixa fracos!"_

_"Está se referindo a mulheres, não é?" - dizia Eriol recebendo o assentimento de Shaoran como se seus olhos lhe dissessem 'elementar meu caro amigo'._

_"Afinal está solteiro de novo, meu amigo!" - dizia Shaoran levantando-se do sofá e caminhando até a porta de vidro da varanda que estava fechada - "Ou Kaho lhe mandou outro telegrama de qual ainda não fui informado?"_

_"Outro telegrama? Faz-me rir!" - disse Eriol levando uma de suas mãos aos cabelos, passando por eles levemente - "Acabei de receber um dela ontem! Ou não se lembra?"_

_"Claro... Foi com ele que ganhei a aposta... Inclusive preciso ligar para Kaho e agradecer!"_

_"Como é debochado, Li..." - disse Eriol levantando e se aproximando do amigo - "Na verdade poderia ter ido até o Campeonato independente desta aposta. Era só ter feito um pedido com educação."_

_"Está me dizendo que não tenho educação?" - Shaoran fitava o amigo com um pouco de raiva nos olhos._

_"Tenho pena da garota... Mal sabe ela o treinador arrogante que terá..."- dizia Eriol com pouco caso, no intuito de 'provocar' o amigo. _

_"Opa, peraí... Pensei que era meu amigo! Agora fica aí, me difamando sem motivo algum!" _

_"Ora, Shao. Sejamos francos! Sabes bem quais são teus defeitos."- dizia Eriol com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios. Havia conseguido o que queria._

_"Não precisa me listar todos!" - disse Shaoran um pouco invocado abrindo a porta da varanda e saindo para observar o céu escuro da noite de inverno._

_"Que bom que já os sabe!" - disse Eriol o seguindo._

_"Mas qual o problema dos meus defeitos! Todos que lidam comigo lidam com eles e não reclamam!"_

_"Mas é porque se trata de assuntos profissionais onde a personalidade alheia apenas nos indica as melhores armas para agirmos e negociarmos."_

_"Então!" - disse Shaoran encostando-se na proteção da varanda do apartamento e fitando os olhos azuis de seu amigo - "Terei um assunto profissional com ela! Serei apenas seu treinador!"_

_"Então por que mandou preparar-lhe um quarto às pressas no seu apartamento?"_

_Shaoran abriu os lábios mas nenhuma palavra lhe veio. Como o amigo sabia deste detalhe?_

_"Deve estar se perguntando como eu sei... Digamos que ouvi suas palavras, praticamente ordenando que Wei preparasse um de seus quartos de hóspedes para ela. Quando fui à cozinha beber um copo d'água não pude evitar ouvir sua voz alterada no celular."_

_"Fiz isso porque sabe bem que Tomoeda não é aqui do lado..."_

_"Ou fez isso por que a menina despertou algo diferente em você?"_

_"Do que está falando?"_

_"Ora Shao... Sabia que seria uma menina de Tomoeda que treinaria com você! Por que só mandou Wei aprontar o quarto hoje, bem no dia em que escolhe sua aprendiz? O coitado do Wei deve estar louco para deixá-lo 'perfeito e feminino' como você mesmo disse ao telefone."_

_"Eriol... Você me tira do sério!" - dizia Shaoran alterado voltando a entrar no apartamento. Eriol o seguiu e fechou a porta da varanda._

_"Você ficou diferente, Shaoran. Percebi o jeito que olhava pra ela enquanto ela se apresentava."_

_"Fiquei somente impressionado com a qualidade da apresentação dela. Só isso. Pensei no sucesso que ela terá e consequentemente o reconhecimento que eu terei."_

_"Não tem jeito de argumentar certas coisas com você mesmo..."_

_Shaoran apenas observou o amigo andar pela sala do apartamento. Era um belo apartamento, bem decorado, com um ar musical e artístico presente não só pelos belos quadros mas como pelo maravilhoso piano de cauda preto que se encontrava num dos cantos da sala._

_"Estou com sono" - mentiu - "Conversamos depois sobre isso, Eriol..."_

_"Está bem."- Eriol sorria enquanto caminhava até a porta acompanhando o amigo. Tinha um ar vitorioso. Como se na verdade não tivesse perdido a aposta, mas apenas conquistado sua vitória horas depois._

_"Mas ainda não decidimos quanto aos assuntos da Empresa se você vai ou não..."_

_"Pode treiná-la, Shao... Darei conta das minhas responsabilidades e das suas. Afinal! Você nem tem tanto trabalho assim..."_

_"Ora seu..." - Shaoran tinha ficado ainda mais irritado com o comentário de Eriol. Era incrível como o amigo tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério._

_"Até amanhã, Shao..." - disse Eriol sorrindo e abrindo a porta de seu apartamento para Shaoran sair - " Ah! Um conselho de amigo antes de ir!"_

_Eriol caminhou até o amigo que já se encontrava no hall chamando pelo elevador. Enquanto o elevador subia até o andar, Eriol o fitou sério._

_"Tome cuidado com teu jeito, Shao. Controle-se. Não coloque a perder sua primeira impressão com ela. Firme-se mais em suas qualidades e deixe os defeitos de lado. E principalmente, esqueça sua ironia, esqueça este seu ar de superioridade. Seja harmonioso como é com suas irmãs. Seja atencioso como é com sua mãe."_

_"Por que me diz isso, Eriol?" _

_"Até amanhã, Shao..." - disse Eriol indicando polidamente com o braço para que o amigo entrasse no elevador - "É um conselho como disse. E antes que você me questione novamente, lembre-se apenas disso..." - a porta do elevador começava a se fechar e Shaoran rapidamente interrompeu o fechamento com sua mão - "Você irá convidá-la para morar com você, Shao... Lembre-se disso..."_

_Eriol se afastou e caminhou até seu apartamento. Escutou o elevador fechando as portas e descendo. Virou-se  para trás antes de entrar pela porta e sorriu ao ver que o amigo não estava mais lá. Ele tinha entendido o recado. _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Eriol lembrava-se de sua conversa de ontem a noite. Como Shaoran estaria se saindo com a jovem Kinomoto? Eriol respirou fundo e olhou novamente para os seus papéis. "E como eu me sairei com estas novas responsabilidades?" - dizia Eriol para si mesmo.

O jovem inglês se levantou e caminhou em direção a saída de sua sala. Resolveu espairecer um pouco, estava com algo tomando conta de seus pensamentos de maneira devastadora. Tentou pensar no amigo, nas poucas palavras que lhe disse ontem. _"Será que ele percebeu o que quis lhe dizer?"_ - pensava Eriol - _"Ele nunca iria admitir que não fora apenas a qualidade da apresentação dela que o impressionara... Enfim... Terá muitos meses pela frente para perceber. Viverá perto dela para perceber o que ela fora capaz de fazer com ele..."_

Eriol chamava o elevador. Enquanto o chamava lembranças de horas atrás surgiram em sua memória. Lembranças de um encontro na entrada das Empresas Li. Entrou no elevador e subiu alguns andares deparando-se com um enorme salão. Salão de recreação, era o que dizia a placa de indicação do andar. Caminhou até uma sala e pegando uma chave no bolso a abriu. Um piano de caixa se encontrava ao fundo daquela sala. Ali encontrava-se o seu refúgio.

Sentou-se em frente ao piano e o abriu cuidadosamente. Voltou a lembrar da imagem que tanto devastava sua mente. Uma linda jovem com olhos violetas, pele branca, cabelos longos e pretos. Começou a tocar uma melodia qualquer que ordenasse seus pensamentos e acalmasse seu coração.

"Aonde vai querida?" - perguntava Sonomi para filha que se levantava e caminhava em direção a saída da sala de espera.

"Vou descer... Preciso de um ar!"

"Querida, logo já iremos embora e..."

"Está tudo bem, mamãe." - disse Tomoyo com um sorriso - "Espero todos lá em baixo."

"Tome cuidado, Tomoyo..." - disse Fujitaka entendendo o que a jovem estava querendo. Ela queria apenas fugir um pouco daquela espera. A demora de Sakura estava deixando todos angustiados.

Tomoyo apenas sorriu para o pai de sua amiga e caminhou até o elevador. Queria sair dali. A tensão de todos estava deixando o clima muito pesado. Talvez um ar a fizesse melhorar. Enquanto esperava o elevador reparou numa placa ao lado do mesmo que tinha uma espécie de distribuição dos andares do prédio. 

Ela estava no vigésimo primeiro andar. Um dos últimos, onde a placa dizia tratar-se do andar da presidência. Olhou para outros andares. "Administrativo, Recursos Humanos, Análise de Operações, Compras..." - dizia Tomoyo para si mesmo enquanto lia as informações - "Salão de Recreação."

O elevador havia acabado de chegar. Tomoyo sorriu e passou seus dedos sobre os últimos dizeres que tinha pronunciado antes de entrar no elevador e apertar o vigésimo terceiro andar.

"Sr. Kinomoto!" - dizia Akashi ao aproximar-se da porta da sala de espera - "O Sr. Li deseja falar-lhe."

Fujitaka apenas assentiu e levantou-se. Sonomi ameaçou se levantar também mas Akashi a interrompeu antes mesmo que ela erguesse seu corpo. 

"Ele chamou apenas o Sr. Kinomoto, Sra."

Sonomi sorriu sem graça e acomodou-se novamente vendo Fujitaka acompanhar Akashi.

"Sr. Li." - disse Akashi ao abrir a porta da sala de seu patrão - "O Sr. Kinomoto."

"Por favor, mande-o entrar!"

Fujitaka entrou na sala e encontrou Li de pé, próximo a Sakura que estava sentada na mesma poltrona que havia visto antes de retirar-se da sala.  Li o acompanhou e indicou que se sentasse ao lado da filha. Sakura sorriu ao ver o pai sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela estava bem, calma, o que tranquilizou o coração antes apreensivo de Fujitaka.

"Conversei com sua filha, Sr. Kinomoto" - disse Li que acabava de sentar em sua mesa. Encarou Fujitaka nos olhos e continuou - "E eu lhe fiz uma proposta."

"Que proposta?" - perguntou Fujitaka.

O elevador acabava de parar no vigésimo terceiro andar. Tomoyo saiu do elevador e começou a caminhar lentamente pelo salão de recreação. Estava vazio para sua decepção. Provavelmente as recreações deveriam ocorrer apenas em datas comemorativas. Caminhou de volta ao elevador mas o mesmo já não se encontrava mais parado no andar. Soltou um suspiro e levantou sua mão para apertar o botão do elevador. No momento em que tocou o botão, uma melodia chamou sua atenção.

Abaixou seu braço calmamente e reclinou sua cabeça para esquerda como se buscasse ouvir melhor aquela melodia suave. Virou-se caminhando até a procedência daquele som. Entrou no salão e pôde notar que a maravilhosa melodia tocada em piano vinha de uma sala à direita do recinto. Caminhou silenciosamente para não interferir no som daquele ambiente e parou próxima a porta da sala, onde notou uma figura masculina sentada. Os dedos eram muito ágeis. Ele tocava piano maravilhosamente bem. 

Tomoyo preferiu se afastar. Não queria interromper a concentração daquele músico. Caminhou até a saída do salão quando foi surpreendida por outra melodia. Uma que envolvia seu ser de forma mágica e que ela adorava. Como amava aquela música, a letra, a melodia, o filme que a tinha como trilha. Parecia um sonho. 

She may be the face I can't forget Ela talvez seja o rosto que não consigo esquecer 

**_A trace of pleasure or regret_**__

_Um rastro de prazer ou de arrependimento****_

May be my treasure 

_Talvez seja meu tesouro****_

**_Or the price I have to pay_**__

_Ou o preço eu tenho que pagar_

****

Eriol cantava a música e sua voz atraíra Tomoyo. A jovem voltou a se aproximar da sala em que Eriol estava. Ao ouvir a voz macia do músico mais de perto, Tomoyo reconheceu a voz. _"Sr. Hiiragizawa..."_

**_She may be the song that summer sings_**__

_Ela talvez seja a canção que verão canta****_

**_May be the chill that autumn brings_**__

_Talvez o  frescor que o outono traz****_

**_May be a hundred different things_**__

_Talvez seja centenas de coisas****_

**_Within the measure of a day_**__

_No decorrer de um dia_

****

Tomoyo começou a murmurar bem baixinho a melodia. Como ela amava esta música... Uma declaração nítida de um homem apaixonado por uma mulher. Fechou seus olhos e deixou-se levar pela música. Seu desejo íntimo de um dia ouvir o homem de sua vida cantado esta música para ela fez com que seu coração criasse esta fantasia na qual Tomoyo passava a acreditar no momento. E foi tomada pela emoção que Tomoyo começou a cantar suavemente a canção que tanto pulsava em seu coração e inundava sua alma.

****

**_She may be the beauty or the beast_**

Ela talvez seja a bela ou a fera 

**_May be the famine or the feast_**__

_Talvez a fome ou o banquete_

**_May turn each day_**__

_Talvez transforme cada dia****_

**_Into a heaven or a hell_**__

_Em um paraíso ou em um inferno_

****

Eriol diminuía o tom de sua voz para ouvir melhor a voz suave e bela que invadia a sala. Olhou para trás e não viu ninguém. Pensou em parar de tocar para tentar encontrar a dona de tão linda voz, mas o medo de tudo não passar de sua imaginação e de encerrar assim que tirasse os dedos do piano, interrompendo a melodia, fez com que continuasse a tocar com mais vivacidade e sentimento.

****

**_She may be the mirror of my dreams_**__

_Ela talvez seja o espelho de meus sonhos****_

**_A smile reflected in a stream_**__

_O sorriso refletido em um riacho****_

**_She may not be what_**__

_Ela talvez não seja o que****_

**_She may seem inside her shell_**__

_Aparenta dentro de si_

****

Eriol voltava a cantar. Fazia agora um tom mais grave para permitir que aquela voz feminina se sobressaísse. Não gostaria de parar de ouvi-la, nunca mais... Aquela voz havia encantado seu coração. Não poderia ser um sonho, tinha que ser real. Suspirou forte enchendo em seguida os pulmões de ar, voltando a cantar aquela música que tanto amava.

****

**_She who always seems so happy in a crowd_**__

_Ela que sempre parece tão feliz na multidão****_

**_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_**__

_Cujos olhos podem ser tão discretos e orgulhosos****_

**_No one's allowed to see them when they cry_**__

_Ninguém pode vê-los quando choram_

****

**_She may be the love that cannot hope to last_**__

_Ela talvez seja o amor que não pode ter esperança de durar****_

**_May come to me from shadows of the past_**__

_Talvez venha a mim das sombras do passado****_

**_That I'll remember till the day I die_**__

_Das quais me lembrarei até o dia em que eu morrer_

****

Cenas do filme vinham na mente de Eriol e de Tomoyo. Eriol recordava do encanto de sua Inglaterra amada, Tomoyo das belezas de um país que tanto sonhava em conhecer. E como se os dois fossem os personagens principais deste filme, sentiram os mesmos sentimentos que floriam em cada cena romântica entre eles. Ela, sentindo-se apaixonada pelo inusitado e ele, pelo impossível.  

****

**_She may be the reason I survive_**__

_Ela talvez seja a razão pela qual eu sobrevivo****_

**_The why and wherefore I'm alive_**__

_O porquê e o motivo de eu estar vivo****_

**_The one I'll care for through the rough and ready years_**__

_Aquela que eu protegerei nos anos bons e nos difíceis****_

**_Me, I'll take her laughter and her tears_**__

_Eu, eu acolherei seu riso e suas lágrimas****_

**_And make them all my souvenirs_**__

_E farei deles minhas recordações****_

**_For where she goes I've got to be_**__

_Aonde ela for eu tenho que estar****_

**_The meaning of my life is_**__

_O sentido da minha vida é****_

**_She, she_**__

_Ela, ela****_

**_She_**

Ela 

Eriol encerrava a música buscando sentir a mágica que pairava no ar e cobria-o de felicidade. Levantou-se do piano buscando encontrar a dona daquela voz, a dona de seu coração. Saiu apressado da sala deparando-se com a beleza em forma de mulher. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, as duas mãos no peito. Era o anjo que encontrara momentos atrás. Era ela... Ela...

Tomoyo respirava bem devagar buscando recuperar o controle dos batimentos de seu coração que estava tão inquieto. Abaixou as mãos que encontravam-se em seu peito, deixando-as cair delicadamente para o lado de seu corpo. E antes que seu braço direito alcançasse a lateral de seu corpo, sua mão foi tomada por outra.

Abrindo seus olhos assustada, Tomoyo deparou-se com Eriol. Foi então que a jovem despertou do transe que havia envolvido sua alma. Antes que pudesse esclarecer-se para o homem que a fitava de forma tão intensa, ele aproximou-se mais dela beijando sua delicada mão.

"Eu sabia que só poderia ser você..." - disse Eriol bem baixinho após beijar-lhe a mão, para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

Tomoyo enrubesceu-se com o toque dos lábios de Eriol em sua pequena mão. Estava hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis que a observavam tão intensamente penetrando-lhe a alma. Não teve oportunidade, nem ao menos saberia o que dizer para justificar sua presença naquele local. Mas isso não importava, e ela sabia. A melodia ainda envolvia os dois presentes naquele cenário cinematográfico ao qual ambos recordaram durante a música.

E tomado de um impulso coberto de emoção, Eriol soltou a pequena mão de Tomoyo e a envolveu pela cintura, capturando seus lábios. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, permitindo que suas almas mergulhassem num oceano de paixão. Tomoyo envolveu Eriol pelo pescoço aproximando-o mais de seu corpo, permitindo que ele explorasse cada espaço de sua boca. Encostaram-se de forma que seus corações pudessem ficar próximos um do outro, revelando-lhes o batimento acelerado que aquela emoção provocava.

Beijaram-se por um tempo que parecia interminável, separando-se apenas quando o ar faltou-lhes no peito. Permanecendo de olhos fechados Tomoyo levou seus dedos aos lábios ainda quentes e molhados. Eriol observou aquela preciosidade que estava em sua frente e ergueu delicadamente o rosto de Tomoyo. A jovem abriu os olhos e deparou-se com um sorriso lindo, retribuindo-o da mesma maneira.

"Morar com você? Deve estar de brincadeira!" - dizia Fujitaka levemente alterado. Shaoran havia acabado de lhe contar sobre a proposta que tinha feito a Sakura. Tinha lhe dito que seria melhor para jovem morar sobre seus cuidados alegando a dificuldade de treiná-la sendo ela de outra cidade.

"Papai... por favor..."

"Querida! Onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitou tal absurdo? È só uma menina. Não vou deixá-la sobre os cuidados dele!" - Fujitaka parecia tentar colocar algum juízo na cabeça da filha. Sem dúvidas a menina deveria estar encantada com a possibilidade de treinar com um grande profissional e não se deu conta sobre o absurdo que o jovem estava lhe propondo. 

"Como poderemos treinar se ficar em Tomoeda e ele em Tóquio?" - tentava Sakura argumentar com o pai.

"Não, não querida! Seu irmão nunca aceitaria isso! Onde já se viu! É muito jovem... e ele..." - disse virando-se para Li encarando-o nos olhos - "Também é muito jovem rapaz, para ter uma adolescente sobre suas responsabilidades!"

"Mas Sr. Kinomoto..." - tentava Shaoran entrar na conversa e convencer o pai de Sakura.

"Já disse! Aceitei esta bobagem, concordei com a assinatura no contrato, mas isto! Não tem cabimento algum, Sakura!" - Fujitaka estava começando a ficar fora de si.

"Papai..." - dizia Sakura que começava a ter os olhos envoltos por lágrimas - "Isso pra mim não é uma bobagem..."

Sakura abaixava seu rosto e começava a chorar. Ouvir tais palavras de seu pai fora como uma punhalada em seu coração. Será que ninguém entendia o quanto aquilo era importante pra ela? O quanto sonhava com isso, o quanto desejava isso...

"Querida... me desculpe..." - disse Fujitaka levando sua mão aos cabelos da filha - "Eu sei o quanto isso é importante para você, meu bem... Mas tente ver o lado de seu pai... Como quer que aceite isso..."

"E para mim..." - disse Sakura levantando o rosto e fitando o pai. Seus olhos brilhavam muito devido as lágrimas - "Acha que será fácil ficar longe de você, do Touya, da Tomoyo, de todo mundo que eu amo? Nossos sonhos às vezes nos pedem sacrifícios." - disse Sakura por fim, enxugando as lágrimas. Lembrou exatamente da frase que Shaoran havia lhe dito minutos atrás. _"Nossos sonhos às vezes nos pedem sacrifícios..."_

"Sr. Kinomoto!" - chamou Shaoran a atenção de Fujitaka - "Permiti que o Sr. até agora argumentasse, colocasse suas opiniões e até mesmo que me chamasse de irresponsável."

"Não disse isso, Sr..." - tentou Fujitaka inutilmente contra argumentar com Li.

"Mas foi assim que considerei quando disse-me que era muito jovem e não teria capacidade de ser responsável por ela! Pode não parecer mas sou eu, este 'rapaz', o presidente de uma das maiores empresas do mundo. Sou eu, 'este rapaz' que assina contratos todos os dias, contrata, demite, toma decisões importantíssimas e mais!" - Shaoran frisava toda vez que citava ser um simples rapaz com uma certa ironia na voz - "Sou eu, este jovem 'sem responsabilidade suficiente' o responsável por uma família que meu pai deixou há mais de seis anos. Sou eu o responsável por manter tudo funcionando uma vez que sou o único filho homem que meu pai deixou. Posso ser muito jovem sim, mas a vida me ensinou demais. Tenho mais responsabilidade do que pensa, Sr...."

Shaoran não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ser considerado como um rapaz, um adolescente qualquer que parecia estar brincando de ser homem. Aquilo havia quebrado a imagem de 'bom moço' que estava tentando ter. Tentara seguir o conselho de Eriol, mas aquilo havia feito sua verdadeira índole dominá-lo novamente.

"Desculpe-me, Sr… Não quis dizer isso."

"Mas disse!" - retrucou Shaoran irritado.

"Propus a sua filha isso, e ela pareceu-me ter consciência e aceitou. Mas se o Sr. não aceitar é muito simples! Sakura pode lhe explicar os horários aos quais deverá estar presente aqui todos os dias para o treinamento. Espero que seu carro esteja bom, Sr. Pois irá rodar muito todos os dias! E só mais um detalhe! Caso ela não cumpra os horários, o contrato será cancelado!"

Shaoran levantou-se irritado, não apenas por ter seu ego levemente tocado mas também por ver Sakura chorando. Ele caminhou para próximo dela, teve uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la e dizer que daria um jeito em tudo. Mas não o fez. Apenas fitou-a com lamento e culpou-se pelo seu insucesso.

Fujitaka estava irritado, e a vontade de tirar Sakura de lá era enorme. Mas algumas lágrimas e um sussurro de tristeza o prendiam naquela sala. Ele precisaria ouvir seu coração, e ele dizia para fazer sua filha feliz..."Sr. Li... eu gostaria de conversar em particular com a minha filha, se o Sr. não se importar..."

"Como quiser... Podem usar a minha sala! Estarei lá fora..." - Shaoran deixou a sala rapidamente. Precisava sair antes que sua inquietude lhe levasse a cometer alguma besteira. Caminhou em direção a porta deixando o local. Ao aproximar-se da mesa de Akashi pegou o telefone sem dizer nada e discou um ramal. _"Droga... Aonde vocês está, Hiiragizawa?" _- pensou ao ouvir o ramal do amigo tocar, tocar e não ter resposta.

"Sakura..."

"Papai... por favor..." – disse Sakura levantando-se e fitando os olhos do pai - "Tomoeda não fica aqui do lado, e o Sr. sabe..."

"Sim, eu sei querida..."

"Eu... eu agi da mesma forma que você quando Li me propôs morar com ele. Mas ele também me fez entender que seria o melhor pra mim. Poderei voltar para casa nos finais de semana..."

"Mas e seu colégio?"

"Ele disse que contratará professores particulares pra mim. Estudaria pela manhã, treinaria à tarde."

"Querida..."

"Papai... Touya daqui a pouco será pai... Não poderei contar muito com ele, e você... Viaja tanto, papai... Assim poderia se despreocupar e fazer aquela expedição que tanto queria para o Egito."

Fujitaka respirou fundo. Sua filha tinha razão. Queria muito fazer a expedição para o Egito. Mas havia recusado de início porque seriam três meses longe de casa, longe de Sakura. E Touya já teria muito trabalho com Nakuru e o bebê. Sonomi era sempre muito boa em acolher Sakura durante suas curtas viagens, mas três meses era abusar demais de sua hospitalidade, se bem que no momento lhe passava pela cabeça que ela o devia por sua filha assinar um contrato realizado com tamanha loucura... Mas...

Sakura olhou para seu pai. Seus olhos esmeraldas reluziam pedindo que Fujitaka enxergasse a vontade daquele olhar, e que o mesmo fosse retribuído com uma fonte de esperança e credibilidade nela. Ele sorriu e estendeu seus braços para pegar as mãos de sua filha.

"Deus nos ajude para ouvir todas as reclamações de seu irmão quando souber..." - disse Fujitaka levantando-se.

"Papai..." - disse Sakura abraçando-o desacreditada no que acabara de ouvir. Fujitaka simplesmente sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça o que Sakura tanto queria ouvir. Sim... Seu pai havia aceitado a idéia. - "Obrigada!"

"Mas veja bem, 'mocinha'..." – disse brincando com os cabelos de Sakura quando chamou-a por mocinha - "Quero ver responsabilidade, prudência e muito, mas muito juízo, heim?"

"Pode confiar em mim, papai! Não irei decepcioná-lo!" - disse Sakura soltando-se do abraço e encarando seu pai com ar confiante.

"Espero poder confiar nele também..." - relutou ao se lembrar do 'estranho' que moraria com sua princesa.

"Confie em mim, papai! É o que basta!" - sorriu.

"Qualquer coisa que precisar, me avise. E se não gostar de ficar em Tóquio, não insista em ficar. Volte pra casa! Daremos um outro jeito.... Enfrentaremos tudo sempre juntos, está bem?"

"Obrigada..." - disse Sakura enxugando algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair em seu rosto.

"Eu preciso descer..." - disse Tomoyo.

"Não vá..." - disse Eriol voltando a enlaçá-la em seus braços.

"Podem estar me esperando..."

"Você tem uma linda voz... Linda..."

"Você também... Nunca vi alguém tocar e interpretar de maneira tão apaixonante, Sr. Hiiragizawa..."

"Me chame de Eriol, por favor..."

"Está bem. Eriol..."

Fujitaka saía da sala em busca de Li. O jovem chinês estava irritado andando de um lado para o outro. Lamentava o esforço de seu mordomo de confiança em deixar o quarto de hóspedes como havia solicitado. _"Pais..."_ - resmungava Shaoran em seu interior - _"Sempre vão contra a vontade dos filhos..."_

"Sr. Li...." - chamava Fujitaka.

Li apenas virou-se fitando Fujitaka. Algo lhe dizia que aquele Sr. apenas confirmaria o que ele já sabia. Não permitiria que sua doce filha morasse com ele. Sentia-se como um gavião que desejava a presa e fazia os vôos mais sórdidos possíveis para possuí-la. O que em si não era totalmente falso... Shaoran a desejava para si, queria-a próximo a ele, mas não admitiria. Nunca...

"Já conversaram, pelo que vejo." - dizia Shaoran se aproximando - "E deve ter convencido sua filha a desistir e..."

"Não, não..." - interrompia Fujitaka - "Farei como ela deseja. Se ela quer treinar com você, confiarei nela. Autorizo que ela fique em Tóquio sob os seus cuidados."

Shaoran o observava atônito. Não poderia ser verdade. Fujitaka tinha aceitado. Aqueles doces olhos esmeraldas o tinham convencido! _"Será possível que os pais aceitem os desejos e os sonhos de seus filhos?"_ - questionava Shaoran em seu interior. Seria possível que os pais permitissem aos filhos fazerem coisas contra os seus princípios apenas para vê-los felizes? O jovem parecia não acreditar em que seus olhos viam. Um pai confiando no sonho de seu filho, lutando por ele... Algo que ele nunca tinha tido e parecia que havia desaparecido dentro dele... 

"Então o Sr. aceitou?" - perguntava Shaoran incrédulo.

"Sim..." - respondia Fujitaka sorrindo.

"Vamos entrar então, acertar os detalhes e..." - dizia Shaoran convidando Fujitaka a entrar novamente em sua sala.

Eriol beijou-a novamente. Ela era perfeita. "Está bem, eu te acompanho. Vou apenas fechar o piano e a sala." - disse Eriol após beijá-la. Tomoyo apenas assentiu.

Eriol ainda relutou por alguns instantes deixar aquele ser longe de seus braços. Sorriu e tocou levemente os lábios de Tomoyo antes de caminhar em direção a sala. Tomoyo ainda o observou se afastar e entrar na sala. Virou-se e observou o elevador aberto, parado no andar. Novamente voltou seu rosto para trás. Eriol deveria estar fechando o piano. E foi pensando rapidamente no que sua mãe pensaria quando a visse com Eriol que Tomoyo entrou no elevador e apertou o andar térreo. 

Eriol estava trancando a porta da sala onde ficava o piano quando ouviu o barulho do elevador. Correu até ele, apertou o botão, mas já era tarde. Seu anjo havia desaparecido. "E eu nem ao menos perguntei seu primeiro nome..." - disse num lamento, enquanto encostava sua testa na porta do elevador, esperando que este subisse.__

Tomoyo estava ao lado de Sakura no táxi. Sonomi estava do outro lado de Tomoyo, na janela. Fujitaka dava as orientações para o motorista que se encontrava ao seu lado, na frente, pedindo-lhe que os deixassem no heliporto. Sakura estava feliz contando para sua amiga que iria morar em Tóquio. Contava sobre os treinos diários que teria, sobre os professores particulares... Tomoyo estava um tanto quanto aérea as informações dadas por sua amiga. Apenas concordava, sorria, nem ao menos mostrava-se chateada em relação ao fato de não poder treiná-la mais. Um certo beijo tomava seu ser de tal forma que era impossível absorver qualquer outra informação.

Tomoyo lembrava-se de chegar ao térreo do prédio das Empresas Li segundos antes de Fujitaka descer com Sonomi e Sakura pelo outro elevador. Sua amiga pulava em seu pescoço logo em seguida contando as novidades, mas sua mente estava tão confusa, imersa em sensações que nunca antes havia sentido que não conseguia lhe dar a importância devida. Por sorte a amiga estava tão feliz que não havia percebido o olhar distante de Tomoyo. Mas Sonomi conhecia sua filha e sabia que algo diferente havia acontecido... 

"Que bom, Sakura..." - dizia Tomoyo fitando a amiga com carinho.

"Não está mesmo chateada por Li não me autorizar a treinar com você?" - perguntava Sakura desacreditada.

"Não..."- Tomoyo sorria - "Estou feliz por você! Sei que isso é o que mais queria! E vê-la feliz é o que me importa!"

"Tomoyo, obrigada!" - dizia Sakura ao abraçar a amiga. O carro andava rápido pelas ruas de Tóquio naquela tarde de inverno.

"Só espero que não se esqueça de sua amiga, aqui!"

"Nunca me esquecerei de você, Tomoyo! Nunca..."

Fujitaka observava as meninas rapidamente, voltando a dar instruções para o motorista. Somente um problema surgia em sua mente, e este tinha um nome, Touya. O irmão ciumento de Sakura não iria digerir muito bem esta idéia... Ele ria ao imaginar a atitude do filho. _"Touya... Você nunca irá mudar..."_ - pensava Fujitaka.

Shaoran estava em sua mesa relembrando os últimos detalhes acertados com o pai de Sakura. Em poucos dias ela estaria morando com ele. Estaria sob seus cuidados, sob seus olhos, sob seu carinho. _"Carinho?"_ - Shaoran fazia uma cara feia ao pensar tal bobagem. Como aqueles olhos o fascinavam! Mas o jovem chinês tinha colocado um coisa em sua cabeça: O que tanto lhe cativava era o brilho daquele olhar, o brilho que ele tinha quando patinava e que havia perdido. Apenas isso. Seria mesmo apenas isso? Era o que seu subconsciente tentava diversas vezes fazê-lo imaginar o contrário...

Fujitaka havia aceitado a proposta e Li tinha dito que não deixaria Sakura sozinha, que Wei, seu mordomo, auxiliaria a jovem sempre que ela precisasse. Números de telefones foram trocados, endereços, além de informações sobre o ginásio em que treinariam e os todos os horários. Shaoran garantiu que nada diferente seria feito sem o conhecimento de Fujitaka. E que Sakura poderia ligar sempre que quisesse para casa, sem se preocupar com o valor dos interurbanos.

O pai de Sakura pareceu gostar de todas as atitudes que Shaoran estava tendo. A forma com que já tinha pensado em tudo mostrava que ele realmente era um jovem responsável. Li lembrava-se disso e orgulhava-se, mas o que mais pulsava em sua memória enchendo-o de satisfação era o sorriso de Sakura. Ela estava feliz. E isso estava deixando-o se sentir da mesma maneira. 

"Shao..." - chamava Eriol aflito ao entrar no escritório de Shaoran um tanto quanto apressado. Ele virava para todos os lados na busca por algo, mais precisamente por alguém.

"O que foi, Eriol? Está procurando alguém?" - perguntou Shaoran ao se levantar da mesa e começar a caminhar até Eriol.

"Aonde está sua futura aprendiz?" - perguntou Eriol sem graça tentando controlar sua inquietude, ajeitando os óculos. No fundo seu interesse estava na jovem amiga de Kinomoto.

"Eles já foram. Acabaram de descer..."

"Já saíram do prédio, então..." - disse Eriol lamentando-se, como se já soubesse tal informação. Ele havia descido ao térreo na tentativa de encontrar Tomoyo, mas ao chegar lá o porteiro lhe informara que todos haviam acabado de partir em um táxi.

"O que aconteceu, Eriol?" - dizia Shaoran sentando-se no sofá de sua sala e convidando o amigo com um gesto a sentar-se do seu lado.

Eriol fez o que o amigo havia dito. Sentou-se se forma desleixada no sofá, o que não era típico de suas maneiras, mas a situação não lhe exigia modos. Queria apenas colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. Sensações fortes ainda dominavam seu interior. _"O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ - pensava Eriol tentando compreender as emoções que se passavam dentro dele.

"Eriol!" - chamava Shaoran já um pouco irritado com forma distraída de seu amigo.

"Shao..." - disse Eriol reconfortando-se mais no sofá ao lado de Li e permitindo que sua cabeça caísse para trás, fitando teto - "Acho que eu estou apaixonado..."

*******************************

**Milagres acontecem!!!**

Sim, sim! Não é um sonho! Este é o **Capítulo 7 de Stairway to Heaven**!!!

Devo muitas desculpas, eu sei. E já arranjei um escudo, por isso, podem jogar algumas pedrinhas para aliviar a raiva de vocês...

*_Naki se protegendo das inúmeras pedras lançadas até ela em seu super escudo, cortesia de Sakura (a maravilhosa Sakurinha emprestou seu escudo para Naki) ^___^_*

Resumidamente, vou explicar os motivos da minha ausência... Da minha loooooonga ausência: Último semestre de faculdade, e não é uma simples faculdade. Ultimo semestre de **Engenharia**! **_Sou engenheira já!!! Iuhuuuuu!!!_** (depois perguntem pra Kath Klein, pra Andrea Meiouh o que elas também não passam por terem optado por engenharia...). Milhares de trabalhos, Provas finais (aquelas que caem a matéria do semestre todo!). Meu computer deu pau pra ajudar! Ahhhhhhh....

Mereço um crédito vai! 

*_Naki com carinha de coitadinha esperando a misericórdia de seus fãs*_

Enfim... Deixemos os detalhes pra lá!

**Comentários deste maravilhoso capítulo!!!  ^_^**

**E&T** total!!! Diz aê! Que cena linda, né? Amei escrevê-la e espero que vocês tenham se encantado com ela tanto quanto eu. Eu pensei assim: "Bom, já que ainda vai demorar um tantinho pra acontecer algo semelhante com a Sakura e o Shaoran (isso é óbvio que vai acontecer, por isso tô falando... hehe), porque não dar um gostinho especial com uma cena linda, e com BEIJO, de Tomoyo+Eriol?"

Então..., aí está!

A música que Eriol toca é **She**, do Elvis Costello. É a música que toca no final e virou o tema característico do filme "**Um lugar chamado Nothing Hill**". Alguém viu este filme? Se sim vai entender quando explico porque os dois se sentem como os personagens da história no fic. 

Mas pra explicar pra quem não viu: Ela é uma atriz de cinema muito famosa e ele dono de uma livraria comum na Inglaterra, em Nothing Hill. E... eles se apaixonam. 

Ela pelo **inusitado**: Onde já se viu uma estrela amar um homem comum?(pensamento da atriz no filme). Onde já se viu me encantar por um homem que mal conheço? (pensamento da Tomoyo no fic).

Ele pelo **impossível**: Onde já se viu me apaixonar por uma estrela de cinema? Ela nunca se apaixonará por mim! (pensamento do ator, dono da livraria no filme). Onde já se viu me encantar por uma adolescente bem mais nova que eu? Ela nunca se apaixonará por mim (pensamento do Eriol no fic).

Entenderam? Espero que sim! ^___^

Quanto ao Shao... Ele é demais, não? Ele se mostrou o homem maravilhoso que é na conversa com o Fujitaka. Cheio de si, responsável, corajoso, decidido! Como ele é tudo de bom! Kath, você tem razão, linda... Ele é tuuuuudo de bom! Mas deixando minha empolgação de lado... A Sakurinha vai morar com Shao! Uauuuuu! Quem dera eu...

-___-

*_Naki se realizando imaginando o Shaoran lindo com 24 anos e ela indo morar com ele... Ai Ai..._* 

**Comentários sobre reviews!!!**

Eu não costumo fazê-los, mas recebi alguns reviews que pediam esclarecimentos e comentários, então resolvi fazê-los aqui! Antes de mais nada: **Muitíssimo obrigada pelos reviews e e-mails!!! Vocês são o meu estímulo!!!**

Agora, vamos lá!

**Diana Lua:** Brigada pelos seus reviews linda! Não... Sonomi não foi tonta por assinar este contrato. Só imprudente. Mas agora tá tudo certinho. (Ela deve tá levantando as mãos pro céu... hehe). Pode guardar as pedras então porque vai ter beijo gostoso entre o Shao e a Sak!!! E vai ser lindo!!!! (Não, não adianta... não vou contar como vai ser... hihihi). E obrigada por dizer que estou conseguindo transmitir o que quero: Uma história romântica mas sem ser enjoativa! 

**Tomoyo Tatsuhiko D:** Não vai ter cenas hentai. Mas terá cena romântica do Shao com a Sak, ok? E não, não pensei que você seja uma pervertida! ^_~

**Madam Spooky:** A Sonomi não bebeu quando assinou o contrato! Talvez só um pouquinho... hehe. Digamos que o dinheiro a deixou embriagada. Obrigada pelos reviews! 

**Hime:** O Eriol tá cômico sim... Mas precisava de alguém pra dar uns "tabefes" na cara do Shaoran de vez em quando, né? E não, não vou matar o nosso 'casalzinho'. Pode ficar tranqüila ^^ 

**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** Vocês está certa, obrigada pelo toque! O correto é HiiragiZawa, com 'z'! Já corrigi neste cap, ok? Valeu pelos reviews. São sempre muito produtivos pra mim, e me dão altos toques legais! Obrigada!

**Danizinha:** Você disse a palavra correta! Eriol 'babou' pela Tomoyo! E agora está mergulhado na baba de tão apaixonado que está por ela!

**Mary Marcato:** Ai, também não sei aonde encontrar um homem lindo destes... Quem me dera saber! Que bom que gostou do jeito cordial do Eriol no cap 6, espero que esta cena de hoje tenha deixado-a contente também! E pode esperar que o nosso jovem inglês vai surpreender cada vez mais nossa Tomoyo com esta cordialidade!

**Rô:** Oi linda! Não sabe como me deixa feliz por saber que está acompanhando o meu trabalho! Vejo que já descobriu a idade do Shao: 24 aninhos. E ah, o Eriol chama o Shaoran de Shao, porque é assim que abrevio o nome dele. Eu uso Shaoran, como você pôde notar. A maioria usa Sayoran ou Syoran, e abrevia de Say ou Sy. Por isso do Shao... Entendeu?  ^-~

Pra esclarecer idades que talvez algumas pessoas possam estar com dúvida, aí está:

Shaoran: 24

Sakura e Tomoyo: 17

Nakuru e Touya: 24 e 25 respectivamente.

Eriol: 30 (gente, lembrem-se que ele estava terminado a faculdade quando o pai do Shao morreu. O Shao tinha uns 18, e ele uns 23. Logo, 5 anos de diferença. Ai vocês vão dizer, então era pra ele ter 29. Ai eu falo: A-há! O Shao vai fazer 25 em breve!)

Sentiram o drama que vai ser o romance E&T, né? 13 anos de diferença... Ai ai... Mas esperem e verão! 

Desculpem a enorme nota, mas... "**A situação a fez necessária!**"

Beijos para todos vocês!

Prometo não demorar com o próximo Capítulo!!!

**Naki**


	9. Cap VIII: Um difícil começo

Stairway to Heaven

****

Por: Naki

****

****

Capítulo VIII – Um difícil começo 

Sakura olhava para seu quarto mais uma vez. Sentiria saudades dele. Havia se passado uma semana desde o Campeonato Regional. Sua apresentação havia mudado sua vida e decidido um novo futuro para ela. Agora ela moraria em Tóquio, se dedicaria à patinação e poderia realizar o seu maior sonho. Seu pai havia acertado com Li todos os detalhes no último domingo, e tinha ficado combinado que Sakura iria sábado para seu novo lar. Iria morar com o seu treinador.

Ela tinha uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza dentro de si. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas não iria desistir. Sorria se lembrando de como seu irmão havia aceitado mal aquela situação. Tinha sido uma cena e tanto! O sorriso desapareceu de sua face rapidamente ao se imaginar filha de Touya, mas logo voltou a sorrir ao sentir-se aliviada por isto não ser verdade. Tinha um pai maravilhoso, e ele sempre a apoiaria, sempre! _"Ainda bem que Touya terá um menino!"_ - pensou Sakura aliviada.

Domingo passado fora terrível. Touya apareceu à noite na casa de seu pai junto com Nakuru. Mal chegara e já olhou irritado para a irmã. Era como se soubesse que Sakura tinha cometido uma besteira. Isso era o que ele pensava, ela havia corrido atrás de seu sonho, isso sim! Após Fujitaka lhe contar toda a história, dizer que era o que Sakura queria, que ele mesmo não aceitou de princípio mais resolvera confiar em Sakura, tinha autorizado que ela fosse morar com o treinador em Tóquio. Touya esperneou, gritou, disse que Sakura não tinha nada em sua cabeça além de vento, e com isso a fez chorar. 

Sakura lamentava a atitude do irmão, e na verdade era isso que mais a deixava triste naquele momento. As últimas palavras de Touya ainda torturavam seu coração. _"Depois quando vier chorando de volta arrependida vou apontar o dedo na sua cara e dizer, bem feito! Por falta de aviso é que não foi!"_. Como ele conseguia ser tão cruel com ela? Queria tanto que ele entendesse... Após dizer isso Touya saiu batendo a porta deixando a irmã chorando e desde então, Sakura não tinha falado mais com ele.

"Sakura, meu bem! Tem mais quantas malas?" - perguntava seu pai no pé da escada. 

"Só mais uma, mas pode deixar que eu levo." - Sakura fechava a porta de seu quarto deixando uma lágrima escorrer em sua face - "Por que estou chorando?" - perguntava para si mesma - "Vou realizar meu sonho! E vou mostrar pro Touya que ele estava enganado!" - disse resmungando um pouquinho ao afirmar a última frase. O que ela mais queria era convencer o irmão do contrário...

"Anda logo, Sakura! Tóquio não fica aqui do lado, sabia?"

A voz doce de Nakuru fez Sakura desviar seus pensamentos do irmão. Desceu as escadas rapidamente e assim que parou em frente à cunhada, largou a mala e abraçou a barriga de Nakuru dando-lhe um beijo.

"Vou sentir saudades..." - disse olhando a barriga de Nakuru.

"Só dele?"- perguntou Nakuru.

"Claro que não!" - disse Sakura levantando-se e beijando o rosto de Nakuru.

"Você volta todos os fins de semana?" - perguntou Nakuru.

"Não sei direito ainda, mas vou tentar voltar toda sexta. Mas não se preocupe! Mesmo que ele resolva chegar neste mundo durante a semana eu venho!" - disse Sakura - "Falta tão pouquinho, né?"

"É sim..." - disse Nakuru passando as mãos em sua barriga.

"Mas..." - disse Sakura girando na sala na busca por alguém em especial.

"Ele não virá, Sakura..." - disse Nakuru percebendo que a jovem procurava por seu irmão.

"Ele está chateado... Eu sei..."

"Não fique assim. Ele se acostumará com a idéia." - Nakuru sorriu tentando animar sua cunhada.

"Vamos, Sakura?" - chamou seu pai enquanto pegava a última mala de Sakura que estava no chão próximo a ela.

"Claro!" - Sakura disse contendo um choro que ameaçava cair devido à ausência do irmão. Queria muito se despedir dele...

"Já se despediu de Tomoyo, Sakura?" - perguntou Nakuru percebendo a carinha de choro de Sakura, tentando mudar o assunto.

"Já... Ontem à noite ela veio aqui em casa e me deu isso, olha!" - disse Sakura puxando uma pequena correntinha do pescoço e mostrando-a.

"É uma bela flor de cerejeira!" - disse Nakuru tocando a pequena flor de cerejeira em cristal pendurada numa corrente de prata.

"Ela comprou para me dar no dia do Campeonato..."

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"É linda, Tomoyo..." - disse Sakura abrindo a caixinha preta e deparando-se com a jóia que Tomoyo havia lhe dado._

_As duas amigas estavam no sofá da sala de Sakura. Sonomi e Fujitaka estavam na cozinha preparando um chá. As duas Daidoujis tinham ido até lá para se despedirem._

_"Ia lhe dar no dia do Campeonato... Mas com toda a confusão que minha mãe criou, não é?" - disse sorrindo - "Eu acabei deixando para depois..."_

_"Mas... e se eu não tivesse ganhado, Tomoyo?" - perguntou Sakura baixinho como se sentisse um lamento visualizando a possibilidade da amiga ter comprado tal presente e ela não ter ganhado a competição para merecê-lo._

_"Eu o daria independente do seu resultado, Sakura." - Tomoyo pegou as mãos de Sakura nas suas e sorriu percebendo o que a amiga estava pensando - "Você já o merecia por ter confiado em mim... Por ter me deixado treiná-la. Me fez muito feliz com isso, Sakura. Me fez sentir orgulho de mim mesma."_

_"Tomoyo... queria tanto poder retribuir esse seu gesto, mas não comprei nenhum presente e..."_

_"O meu maior presente foi vê-la vencendo e ouvir de você que 'nós' tínhamos conseguido!"_

_"Tomoyo..." - Sakura abraçava a amiga com lágrimas nos olhos - "Eu nunca teria conseguido sem você..." - Sakura não controlava mais as lágrimas deixando-as cair sobre sua face._

_"Não vai se esquecer de mim, não é?" - disse Tomoyo se afastando do abraço e limpando as lágrimas do rosto de Sakura com sua pequena mão._

_"Claro que não!"- disse Sakura com uma expressão levemente indignada pelo fato da amiga ter pensado tal absurdo - "Queria muito continuar treinando com você... Sabe disso, não?"_

_"Sei... Mas é o melhor pra você! Li te fará uma campeã, e terei orgulho disso também! Porque o que mais quero é vê-la feliz, Sakura!"_

_"Também quero que seja feliz, Tomoyo..." _

_"Nós seremos..." - Tomoyo sorriu e Sakura fez o mesmo enquanto colocava a corrente no pescoço - "Quando se sentir sozinha não hesite em me ligar e, se não puder te atender, aperte bem firme a corrente no seu peito e peça com seu coração que o meu com certeza o ouvirá!" _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Vamos, querida?" - chamou Fujitaka da porta da casa com a chave do carro na mão - "Já coloquei todas as malas no carro."

"Você vem com a gente, Nakuru?" - perguntou Sakura.

"Não... Vou pra casa..." - disse Nakuru vendo a cara de tristeza que se formava no rosto angelical de Sakura - "Duas horas para ir, mais duas para voltar... Será cansativo para o bebê..."

"Bebê..." - disse Sakura rindo - "Quando vão escolher um nome para ele, heim?"

"Você podia dar alguma sugestão, não?" - disse Nakuru sorrindo.

"É... Afinal estou em dívida com ele, não é? Ele escolheu a música que me deu a vitória no Campeonato." 

"Você venceria independente da música, Sakura." - disse Nakuru.

"Mas não teria sido a mesma coisa..." - disse Sakura passando a mão na barriga de Nakuru - "Mas prometo que vou pensar em algum!"

As duas caminharam até a porta que foi fechada em seguida por Fujitaka. Nakuru beijou o rosto de Sakura e começou a caminhar até o seu carro. "Se cuida, querida! Qualquer coisa que precisar me ligue!"

"Tchau, Nakuru! Nos veremos todos os finais de semana!"

Sakura entrou no carro junto com seu pai e viu Nakuru desaparecer ao longe em seu carro. Fujitaka deu a partida. Sakura teve tempo de olhar pelo retrovisor direito do carro e ver a imagem de sua casa de relance. _"Sentirei saudades daqui..."_- pensou consigo mesma.

Shaoran andava de um lado para o outro na sala de sua cobertura. Era cedo e nevava forte em Tóquio. Estava ansioso. Em poucas horas teria sua aprendiz ali, bem perto dele. Sentou-se no sofá tentando pensar em alguma outra coisa e a primeira que lhe veio em mente foi o susto que levou ao ouvir de seu amigo que estava apaixonado dias atrás. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Apaixonado?" - dizia Shaoran recuperando-se do susto._

_Eriol não respondeu, apenas soltou seus braços no sofá tentando relaxar. Fitava o teto tentando assimilar tudo que havia acontecido naquela sala de recreação._

_"Eriol! Você está apaixonado pela Sakura?" - perguntou Shaoran nervoso. Algo dentro dele havia explodido. Seu amigo estava apaixonado por Sakura? Não... Não poderia! Ninguém poderia se apaixonar por ela. Ela era dele! "O que estou pensando?" - tentava Shaoran colocar juízo em seus pensamentos. Mas não poderia evitar. Não aceitaria vê-la nos braços de Eriol, não permitiria isso! _

_"Shao..." - chamava Eriol a atenção do amigo. Shaoran o olhou assustado e Eriol percebeu a aflição no olhar do amigo. - "Não estou apaixonado por ela! De onde tirou esta idéia?"_

_Shaoran sorriu aliviado. Como pôde pensar tamanha besteira..._

_"Agora vejo o quanto está envolvido com ela..." - disse Eriol percebendo o quanto o amigo tinha ficado nervoso só de pensar na possibilidade de alguém estar desejando sua aprendiz. _

_Shaoran não deu ouvidos as palavras de Eriol. Queria apenas reconfortar a angústia que tinha surgido em seu coração com a possibilidade de alguém lhe roubar Sakura. Ela era dele... De ninguém mais._

_"Eu estava me referindo a Srta. Daidouji..." - disse Eriol tentando reafirmar que não era por Sakura que seu coração estava encantado._

_"A filha de Sonomi? A Tomoyo?" - perguntou Shaoran voltando a dar atenção a conversa._

_"Tomoyo... Então é este o seu nome..."- disse Eriol quase que num suspiro. Um suspiro apaixonado -"Tomoyo... que lindo nome..."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Eriol havia contado tudo para Shaoran. Sobre o encontro mágico, o beijo, a voz suave que ela tinha. Li ria só de lembrar em como o amigo estava bobo. Estava apaixonado por uma adolescente que mal conhecia! Tinha perdido o juízo. 

Shaoran ainda argumentou com Eriol que estava sendo imprudente, tolo. Mas Eriol disse que em breve Shaoran saberia o que ele estava sentindo e veria que toda esta tolice que ele hoje assim julgava seria a responsável por encher seu coração de luz. Shaoran disse que não entendia e não iria entender uma vez que nunca se apaixonaria. Mas Eriol sorriu da forma que Shaoran mais odiava, enigmaticamente. O amigo deveria estar se referindo a preocupação que ele havia demostrado ao imaginar que fosse Sakura a paixão de Eriol. 

_"Por que senti aquele desespero? Sou tão possessivo assim?" - pensou -__ "Acho que foi por imaginar meus planos sendo destruídos caso a paixão dele fosse correspondida. Assim ela desistiria e largaria a patinação, pois é isso que o amor faz! Deixa todos insanos e faz com que todos abandonem coisas  que são realmente importantes por ele. Sim, foi isso! Foi isso que aconteceu... Desta forma não realizaria meu objetivo... Foi isso!"_

Shaoran tentava argumentar para si mesmo a razão daquele desespero que tinha surgido em seu coração. "É um tolo por se render à paixão..." - disse Shaoran se levantando do sofá. Não pensaria nisso. Sabia o quanto à paixão levava ao sofrimento e o quanto o amor era nocivo. Ele já tinha sofrido muito por abandonar sua verdadeira paixão, por abandonar a patinação. Tinha jurado para si mesmo que jamais se renderia a outra paixão, quanto mais a uma pessoa. "São justamente elas que nos machucam..." - disse remoendo-se ao lembrar-se do pai que tanto o havia machucado - "Nunca vou me apaixonar... Nunca..."

Mal percebia ele que já estava se rendendo a uma paixão. Treinar Sakura era uma forma de recuperar seus sonhos de adolescente, consagrar-se no campo da Patinação. Sua paixão estava voltando ao seu coração e com ela, estava permitindo que outra o invadisse também... Uma certa jovem de olhos esmeraldas... Um desejo comum que afloraria um sentimento dentro de um coração tão frio e ferido...

"Atenda para mim, querida." - dizia Fujitaka ao volante para Sakura. Seu celular tocava.

"Alô!" - disse Sakura atendendo a chamada.

_"Sakura?"_

"Touya!"

_"Sakura, onde está o papai?"_

"Ele está dirigindo!" - disse friamente.

_"Onde vocês estão?"_

"Saindo de Tomoeda." - continuava fria.

_"Eu sei! Mas em que lugar?"_

"Pra que você quer saber em que lugar?" - disse Sakura um tanto quanto revoltada.

Fujitaka percebia que Sakura não estava querendo muita conversa com Touya e encostou o carro, tomando o celular da filha antes que ela respondesse de mau agrado ao irmão.

"Touya!" - disse Fujitaka ao telefone.

_"Papai, onde vocês estão?"_

"Em frente à Escola Primária de Tomoeda. Acabamos de sair e..."

_"Me espere, aí!"_

"Esperar você?" - disse Fujitaka surpreso.

Sakura ouviu a informação e virou-se para o seu pai apreensiva. Seu irmão tentaria impedir que ela fosse para Tóquio. "Não papai... Vamos embora, ele... Ele vai querer te convencer a não deixar eu ir e..."

"Se acalme, Sakura. Já tomei a minha decisão!" - disse Fujitaka sorrindo tentando passar confiança para a filha. Ele tampava o telefone para que o filho não o ouvisse - "Tenho certeza que ele não fará isso."

"Eu não sei, não! Do jeito que ele é bem capaz de querer me arrastar de volta pra casa!" - respondeu Sakura desconfiada da afirmação do pai, que apenas sorriu e tocou os cabelos da filha com carinho.

_"Papai? Alô!?!"_ - Touya chamava do outro lado da linha.

"Touya, tudo bem. Estamos te esperando."

_"Não irei demorar..."_ - disse Touya ao desligar.

"Sr. Li." - chamava Wei a atenção do patrão.

"Sim, Wei." - dizia Shaoran que observava a varanda de sua cobertura. Havia parado de nevar.

"Irá precisar de mim ainda pela manhã? Estava pensando em fazer compras e aproveitar que o tempo melhorou."

"Pode ir, Wei. Não se preocupe."

"A jovem chegará hoje, correto?"

"Sim, Wei."

"Prepararei algo especial para o jantar."

"Obrigado." 

"Com licença." - dizia Wei se retirando.

"Espere, Wei!" - disse Shaoran alcançando o mordomo - "Não te agradeci ainda. Muito obrigado pelo que fez. O quarto ficou ótimo."

"Fico feliz que tenha ficado satisfeito com o trabalho." - disse Wei cumprimentando o patrão com a cabeça e retirando-se.

Touya acabava de parar o carro atrás do carro de Fujitaka. Andou até o carro e abriu a porta de Sakura. 

"Oi papai. Sakura, quero falar com você!" - disse Touya dando passagem para a irmã sair do carro.

"Eu não sei se eu devo e..." - começava Sakura a se esquivar quando o pai a interrompeu.

"Sakura..." - Fujitaka sorriu e fez um gesto de assentimento como se pedisse que Sakura atendesse ao irmão.

Sakura suspirou e saiu do carro, fechando a porta em seguida. Caminhou até o portão da escola e observou o colégio que havia estudado durante a infância. Tinha boas lembranças daquele lugar.

"Sakura eu queria..."

"Eu não vou desistir, Touya! Eu..." 

"Não vou te pedir isso, Sakura!" - respondeu Touya rapidamente antes que Sakura terminasse seu discurso a respeito de seu sonho e de tudo que faria para concretizá-lo. O mesmo discurso que havia feito domingo passado e que Touya insistia em contra argumentar. - "Eu só vim aqui porque não queria que você fosse embora sem me despedir."

"Touya..." - Sakura fitava o irmão incrédula. Ele tinha ternura no olhar. Ternura e arrependimento.

"Me desculpe. Sei o quanto isto é importante pra você e mesmo assim acabei sendo rude. Papai confiou em você, também tenho que confiar. Sou seu irmão, devia apoiá-la e não reprimi-la. Não que irei deixar de reprimi-la quando merecer, mas..."

"Eu entendi, Touya!" - disse Sakura se aproximando do irmão e tocando seu rosto.

"Desculpe, Sakura..." - disse Touya abraçando a irmã - "Tente entender que tenho medo que algo te aconteça. Com você perto é..."

"É bem mais fácil de me controlar, não é isso?" - completou Sakura.

"Eu te amo. Me preocupo com você. Confesso que às vezes sou excessivo e..."

Sakura se afastou e fitou bem o irmão com um olhar questionador. "Tá... tá... Sempre sou excessivo!" - disse Touya entendendo aquele olhar. 

"Estou feliz que tenha vindo se despedir..." - disse Sakura fitando o irmão com doçura.

"Eu também... Nunca me perdoaria se não tivesse me despedido."

"Hei... Não é pra sempre! Virei todos os finais de semana!"

"Eu sei... Mas não será a mesma coisa..."

"Cuide da Nakuru e do meu sobrinho!"

"Eu vou cuidar. E você se cuide também. E se aquele treinadorzinho te fizer alguma coisa me avise que irei ate lá socar a cara dele!"

Sakura sorriu com a bobagem que o irmão tinha dito. Não aconteceria nada, ela sentia. Touya sorriu de volta, era praticamente impossível não se sensibilizar com o sorriso de Sakura.

"Tchau, Touya. Preciso ir agora!"

"Tchau!" - disse Touya dando um beijo na face de Sakura. - "Se cuida!"

  
Sakura caminhou até o carro e pôde notar uma figura no banco de passageiro no carro de Touya. Era Nakuru. Sakura acenou para a cunhada e esta lhe retribuiu piscando seu olho esquerdo. Sem dúvidas tinha do dedinho de Nakuru nesta história.

Touya viu o pai lhe acenando de dentro do carro e partindo novamente para Tóquio. Sentiria saudades daquela irmã, sempre sentiria. Ela era única e ele a amava.

"Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... É lindo..." - Sakura estava encantada com o quarto. Não só com ele como com todo o belo apartamento de Li.

Li estava ao lado de Sakura, parado na porta do quarto. Admirava sua aprendiz. Sakura entrou no quarto reparando em cada detalhe, a cama arrumada, o enorme espelho na parede, correu até o banheiro para observá-lo e depois até a varanda. Seus olhos brilhavam, parecia que estava em algum cenário de cinema ou em algum aposento da realeza britânica. Shaoran sorria. Estava feliz por ela estar ali, feliz pelo dia que tinha passado ao lado dela apesar do pouco que haviam conversado.

Fujitaka tinha acabado de partir. Li e Fujitaka acertaram alguns detalhes como os fins de semana que Sakura estaria livre para voltar para Tomoeda. Li pediu que o pai de Sakura aguardasse até o jantar, mas este recusou. Disse que tinha que acertar os últimos detalhes de sua viagem que aconteceria em quinze dias. Li tentou convencê-lo a deixar Sakura com ele nestes três meses em que ficaria ausente, mas Fujitaka disse que Touya, irmão de Sakura, cuidaria dela.

Wei tinha levado todas as malas de Sakura para o quarto, mas a jovem ainda não tinha visto o aposento. Chegara em Tóquio com o pai perto da hora do almoço. Ao parar o carro em frente ao prédio de Li, Sakura não acreditou em seus olhos. Conferiu pelo menos umas três vezes o endereço que tinha em mãos com o do prédio. Era um prédio magnífico. Custou a acreditar que seria ali que ela iria morar nos próximos meses.

Fujitaka pediu na portaria que chamassem por Li, que rapidamente desceu com Wei. Pediu ao mordomo que recolhesse as malas da Srta. e educadamente os convidou para almoçar. Wei subiu com as malas de Sakura com o auxílio de um dos seguranças do prédio. Li pediu que Fujitaka e Sakura o acompanhassem até a garagem pra pegarem seu carro, o chamativo porche prata. Dirigiram-se para um belíssimo restaurante, belo e caro. Sakura se sentiu até desconfortada por não estar devidamente vestida para o ambiente, mas Li pareceu não se importar e ainda exigiu a melhor mesa da casa. Ficaram por horas no restaurante, onde discutiram os detalhes. Sakura parecia não apreciar muito a conversa, na verdade nem a comida. Estava muito ansiosa em conhecer onde iria morar pelos próximos meses.

Voltaram ao belo condomínio onde Shaoran morava após o almoço. Subiram até a cobertura onde Fujitaka, acompanhado de Wei, conheceu o apartamento. Li pediu que Sakura o acompanhasse até o escritório. Não queria que ela conhecesse o quarto, não ainda. Sakura queria conhecer o apartamento e seu quarto junto com seu pai, mas obedeceu ao seu treinador a contragosto. 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"O que quero acertar com você é como será nossa agenda." - dizia Li - "Treinaremos na Pista de Patinação as quartas, quinta e sextas. Nas segundas e nas terças veremos a parte de dança, coreografia e movimento. Pelo menos no primeiro mês, preciso ver seu desempenho como dançarina. Afinal, todo patinador nada mais é do que um bailarino sobre o gelo."_

_"Eu sei..." - confirmou Sakura sentada à frente da mesa de Li - "Eu estudei bale durante o primário, e depois no ginásio comecei a praticar ginástica rítmica. Cheguei a competir pelo colégio. A ginástica rítmica exige muita dança e conhecimentos de bale. Sei como a dança é importante para patinação e foi por isso que nunca deixei de praticá-la."_

_"Isso é muito bom." -  afirmou Shaoran - "Devia ser uma boa ginasta. Seus movimentos sobre os patins mostram isso claramente."_

_"Venci alguns campeonatos regionais pelo colégio. Era a melhor em fita*, arco* e bola*, mas nunca tive muita habilidade com as massas*." - disse Sakura rindo lembrando-se de como sempre deixava as massas caírem em sua cabeça._

_Shaoran pareceu contente com a informação. Sorriu e visualizou Sakura em sua mente dançando com uma fita nas mãos, realizando todos os movimentos de uma ginasta. Sem dúvidas deveria ser a ginasta mais graciosa. "Que bobagem estou pensando!" -  reprimiu-se em pensamento. _

_"E por que abandonou a ginástica?" - perguntou Li._

_"Não sei. Não era o que gostava. Na verdade acho que a fazia apenas para aprender movimentos e empregá-los na patinação. Este sim era o meu sonho. Queria patinar, e não praticar ginástica rítmica."_

_"E conseguiu. Será uma grande patinadora se assim desejar." - dizia Li observando o assentimento de Sakura para aquela afirmação, indicando que era aquilo o que ela realmente desejava. E se dependesse dele, ela seria._

_"Com licença." - dizia Wei ao entrar no escritório de Li - "O Sr. Kinomoto queria  despedir-se da Srta."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Shaoran lembrava-se da conversa que tivera com Sakura no escritório. Fujitaka tinha se despedido de Sakura partindo logo em seguida. E foi tentando animar Sakura, que estava sensibilizada com a partida do pai, que Li resolveu levá-la até seu novo quarto. E era lá que os dois estavam.

"Espero que goste e cuide bem dele." - disse Li.

"Eu irei cuidar! E... ele é lindo!" - repetia Sakura ainda encantada como o quarto.

"O que acha de arrumar suas coisas? Pedirei ao Wei para ajudá-la." 

"Não precisa... Eu posso arrumar sozinha."

"Está bem." - dizia Li que já começava a sair do quarto quando Sakura o interrompeu.

"Espere, Li..." - disse Sakura se aproximando da porta e parando próxima a ele - "Eu queria te agradecer... Nunca vi nada parecido... É tudo tão...tão..." - Sakura não conseguia encontra a palavra.

Shaoran a observou e deu um leve sorriso. "Faça-o por merecer. E se precisar de algo pode me chamar."

Sakura assentiu e viu Li fechando a porta do quarto. Sakura quando viu que estava sozinha correu até a cama e jogou-se sobre ela. 

"É um sonho! Eu preciso contar isso pra Tomoyo!" - dizia animada já procurando pelo telefone do quarto.

Do outro lado da porta Li sorria ao ouvir a expressão animada de Sakura. Caminhou até a cozinha e pediu que Wei preparasse a mesa para o jantar.

"Se ela precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, atenda-a da melhor forma possível." - pediu.

"Pode deixar, Sr." - respondeu Wei.

"Sakura!!!" - Shaoran batia na porta do quarto de Sakura - "Não acredito... vou ter que comprar um despertador pra essa menina agora..." - resmungava para si.

"Oi... Eu já vou!!!" - gritava Sakura pulando da cama - "Eu tô atrasada... Como sempre..." - lamentava para si.

Era segunda-feira, o primeiro dia de treinamento de Sakura e ela estava atrasada. Shaoran olhou incrédulo para o relógio. Eram 7:20 e ela ainda estava dormindo. _"Que horas essa menina costumava acordar pra ir pro colégio?" - pensava Li. Realmente as coisas não seriam muito fáceis._

"Anda logo, menina! Seu professor deve estar chegando e eu preciso ir para Empresa!" - gritou Shaoran do outro lado.

"Ai... Me desculpa!" - disse Sakura abrindo a porta e deparando-se com um olhar de pouca amizade de Li. Ela estava de pijamas de flanela rosa e os cabelos todos embaraçados.

"Vê se troca logo este pijama!" - disse Shaoran andando pelo corredor enquanto ajeitava a gravata verde em seu pescoço.

Sakura suspirou e entrou no quarto para se trocar. Olhava-se no espelho e percebia o quanto sua aparência estava horrível! Sua cara de sono condenava que ainda estava dormindo. "Comecei com o pé esquerdo..."

Shaoran estava na mesa tomando seu café quando Sakura apareceu. Mal se sentou e Li já começou com o sermão. "Quero você de pé todos os dias as sete, entendeu? Seu professor chegará às 7:30 e suas aulas irmão até à 13:00. Quero você pronta lá em baixo às 14:00! Se passar na portaria e não lhe ver ali... Ah Sakura... É melhor você não querer saber!" - disse de uma só vez com um tom alterado na voz.

Sakura mantinha os olhos abaixados. Não sabia o que dizer e com certeza não seria conveniente que ela falasse algo. Li tinha passado o domingo todo fora. No jantar de sábado ele havia avisado que ficaria fora o dia todo, para ela não o esperar. Sakura acordou cedo para tentar mostrar responsabilidade, mas acabou escolhendo o dia errado. Li tinha saído às 6 da manhã no domingo...

"O que fez ontem?" - perguntou Li assustando Sakura que tomava um gole de suco.

"Eu... arrumei meu quarto com a ajuda de Wei." - respondeu não fitando o rapaz.

"Só isso?" - insistiu Shaoran. Queria saber todos os passos de Sakura, apesar de Wei já tê-los relatado pela manhã.

"Depois conheci o prédio... É muito grande e bonito." - disse fitando Li com o canto dos olhos.

"Eu já vou." - disse Li levantando-se da mesa - "Esteja pronta no horário!" - disse firmemente.

"Sim, Sr." - disse Sakura.

Li arrependeu-se por um instante por ter sido duro demais com ela logo no primeiro dia, mas tinha que se mostrar firme, dar-lhe disciplina.

"Eu queria saber..." - perguntou Sakura meio sem jeito.

"O quê?" - Shaoran virou-se de volta para ela, fitando-a.

Sakura respirou fundo. Perguntaria o que queria, afinal ele já havia gritado mais do que uma vez com ela hoje, outra vez não seria tão absurdo. "Eu terei intervalos durante a aula?"

Shaoran piscou algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça. Não podia ser verdade o que estava ouvindo. Parecia uma piada! Ele começou a rir e isso fez Sakura ficar totalmente sem graça por não saber o motivo.

"Ai... você é muito menina mesmo! Tantas coisas com que se preocupar e o que te aflige? Um intervalo de aula!" - ria Shaoran. Sakura o olhava feio. Ele falava isso porque não seria ele que estudaria por mais de 5 horas direto - "Você combina isso com seu professor depois...  E se ele autorizar peça pro Wei prepara sua merenda!" - Shaoran continuava rindo agora com mais gosto - "Eu vou embora agora..."

Shaoran saiu e fechou a porta deixando Sakura na mesa completamente irritada. Ela se levantou e começou a tirar a mesa do café. "Sem graça!" - resmungou alto - "Aposto que ele deve fazer vários lanchinho durante o trabalho... Embaixo daquele terno pomposo deve ter uma barriguinha..."

"Srta.?" - disse Wei observando o resmungo da jovem - "Pode deixar que eu retiro a mesa. O seu professor, o Sr. Toshiyuki já está subindo."

"Deixe eu te ajudar..." - pediu Sakura.

"Este é o meu trabalho Srta. O seu é obedecer ao Sr. Li e estudar." - disse Wei pegando as xícaras e colocando na bandeja que estava sobre a mesa - "Que horas posso servir o seu almoço?"

"À uma hora. Senão não consigo estar as duas da tarde plantada na porta do prédio esperando o 'Sr. Li'!" - disse em tom de deboche.

"Está bem Srta." - disse Wei sorrindo.

"Por favor... Não me chame assim! É que não estou acostumada..." - disse Sakura.

"Chamá-la como? De Srta.?" 

"É... É estranho... não sei! Por que simplesmente não me chama de Sakura, heim?"

"O Sr. Li não iria gostar..." - disse Wei relutando.

"E ele gosta de alguma coisa?" - disse Sakura irônica - "Eu te autorizo a me chamar assim! Pronto!"

"Está bem... Sakura..." - disse Wei indo para a cozinha - "Mas quando o Sr. Li estiver presente a chamarei de Srta. para não criar problemas."

"Esta bem...." - disse Sakura suspirando - "Se acha melhor assim..."

"Acho, Sakura!" - disse Wei virando-se para ela sorrindo. A jovem retribuiu o sorriso quando a campainha tocou. - "É melhor atender... Deve ser seu professor."

"Já estou indo..." - disse Sakura como se respondesse à campainha.

Wei sorriu ao vê-la saltitando até a porta. Com certeza ela traria muita luz àquele lugar. Uma luz que contagiaria todos, inclusive o coração amargurado de seu patrão.

"Acho que está bom por hoje..." - disse o Sr. Toshiyuki - "Amanhã começaremos por matemática."

"Não podemos deixar matemática pra depois?" - disse Sakura fitando o seu simpático professor. Realmente não poderia reclamar do Sr. Toshiyuki. Ele era calmo, atencioso e explicava tudo muito bem. Tinham começado por literatura e linguagem. A jovem tinha gostado da aula e mais ainda da permissão concedida para seu intervalo às 10:00, o que lhe rendeu deliciosos lanchinhos preparados por Wei que nem mesmo o professor pôde recusá-los.

"Posso ver que não gosta muito de matemática, não é mesmo Sakura?" - sorria o professor que já chamava sua aluna pelo primeiro nome, como a jovem mesmo tinha pedido.

"É... Mas tudo bem!" - disse Sakura rindo - "Amanhã ficamos com a aula dos abomináveis números e das terríveis equações!" - comentou brincando.

"Já está na minha hora. Até amanhã, Sakura. E não esqueça de ler os textos que indiquei para aula."

"Sim, Sr." - disse Sakura acompanhando o  professor até a porta - "Tchauzinho!"

"Quero mais postura, Sakura!" - gritava Shaoran sentado numa cadeira dentro de um salão.

Sakura estava fazendo vários movimentos de bale. Estavam treinando a horas e para surpresa de Sakura, no próprio prédio de Li. Ele havia feito a jovem correr feito louca para almoçar, se trocar e descer os muitos andares até o térreo para depois entrar no carro de Li e entrar na garagem do prédio. Shaoran ria em seu interior da cara de Sakura quando a jovem viu o carro descendo pela garagem.

Eles estavam no salão de dança do prédio. Li tinha alugado o salão para as tarde de segunda e terça. O local era espaçoso e tinha tudo o que queria, espelho, barra para alongamento e cadeiras. E era numa delas que Shaoran estava dando ordens para Sakura.

"Se você me mostrasse como é seria mais fácil..." - resmungava Sakura.

"Você resmunga demais. Mais treino, menos lamento!"

"Eu já sei tudo isso, sabia!" - disse Sakura num tom desafiador.

"Ah é?" - disse Shaoran caminhando até Sakura - "Então me mostre!"

"Preciso de música para..."

"Mostre!" - interrompeu Shaoran virando-se de costas e voltando a se sentar..

Sakura foi até sua sacola onde pegou uma fita.  Balançou seu braço para dar forma aos movimentos da fita azul e branca. Saltou algumas vezes, rodopiou, girou e lançou a fita para cima pegando-a logo em seguida. Movimentos dignos de uma ginasta. Quando parou numa postura graciosa foi gradativamente tirando o movimento da fita.

"Muito bom..." - disse Shaoran caminhando até bem próximo de Sakura. Com um movimento tirou a fita das mãos dela e encarou-a nos olhos - "Com a fita eu já sei que você consegue a postura adequada. Quero ver sem ela."

Sakura suspirou e voltou ao centro do salão. "Rodopio duplo com postura ereta, mãos para trás e..."

"E cabeça erguida, Sakura." - completou Shaoran voltando a se sentar. Teriam ainda algumas horas pela frente até o movimento perfeito. Shaoran não a mandaria parar e ela não pararia até provar para ele que conseguiria. E ela conseguiu já quase oito horas da noite...

"Acho que terei que alugar o salão do prédio por mais uns meses..." - disse Shaoran para Sakura. Estavam no carro indo para o ginásio de patinação. Já era quarta feira e Sakura estava ansiosa para seu primeiro treino sobre o gelo - "Ou então ficamos só com os treinos de movimentos sem ir para o gelo por enquanto..."

"Não!" - disse Sakura decidida - "Quero treinar no gelo. Sabe que é diferente fazer os movimentos no chão e no gelo, e tenho muito mais facilidade sobre os patins e..."

"Tá, tá... Não precisa chorar!" - disse Shaoran como se estivesse se defendendo de algo, o que acabou por irritar Sakura. Ele sempre conseguia ser arrogante com ela, era sem dúvidas uma característica única em Li. - "Vamos mocinha..." - disse Li que acabava de parar o carro na pista de patinação.

_"Calma, Sakura... Como o tempo você se acostuma com a petulância dele..."_ - pensou Sakura dando um suspiro.

"Você tem um _triple toe loop* razoável." - dizia Shaoran que deslizava sobre o gelo ao redor de Sakura, que estava parada - "Mas vamos ter que trabalhar isso melhor... Com um __triple toe loop* razoável não conseguirá um __triple-toe-loop / triple-toe-loop* bom, e isso é fundamental num campeonato nacional. Vamos treinar o __triple toe loop bem, depois passamos para as combinações de triplos e para os triplos mais complexos, o _triple flip_* e o __triple lutz. O seu _double axel_* é razoável também, mas teremos que aprimorá-lo mais. Além disso você só faz voltas externas bem, suas voltas internas estão muito ruins! Terei muito trabalho com você..." - dizia se afastando - "Tire os patins, está bom por hoje. Tenho que te deixar na rodoviária ainda"._

Sakura fitava seu treinador com raiva. Ele simplesmente não havia dito nesta semana toda um elogio sequer. Tomoyo era tão diferente, tão amável. Mesmo que Sakura caísse a amiga era capaz de dizer que tinha sido uma queda de 'estilo'. As coisas não seriam fáceis e ela sabia, mas assim... Sakura não imaginava que Li seria um treinador tão frio, incapaz de dizer uma palavra além de 'foi bom'. 

"Ele é um ridículo, isso sim! Parece que se diverte enquanto menospreza o que sei! Ai, por que fui aceitar isso!" - Sakura falava baixinho para si. Estava do outro lado da pista, longe do alcance dos ouvidos de Li, tirando seus patins - "Deve estar me testando... Mas ele vai ver só, vou mostrar pra ele que posso isso e muito mais!"

"Vamos Sakura!" - gritava Li já na porta do ginásio.

"Já estou indo!" - gritava Sakura em resposta - "E por sorte ficarei livre de você dois dias..." - falava baixinho para si agradecendo pela sexta-feira à noite ter chegado.

***********************************

**_Notas:_**

**_Fitas, arco, bola e massas*:_ **Estes são os quatro aparelhos que classificam as modalidades de ginástica rítmica. Ginástica rítmica ao contrário da ginástica olímpica (que se utiliza de aparelhos onde as ginastas realizam performances) utiliza músicas e objetos para as apresentações e é exclusivamente uma modalidade feminina. Envolve muitos movimentos de bale, como saltos, piruetas além de toda a flexibilidade das ginastas e coordenação para o manuseio dos objetos.

As apresentações podem ser individuais (com um único objeto) ou em grupo de seis ginastas (utiliza-se de dois objetos em cada uma das duas apresentações que são realizadas, geralmente fitas e arcos e depois massas e fitas. A bola é mais comumente usada em apresentações individuais).

Para conhecimento de todos o Brasil tem excelente performance nesta modalidade, tendo adquirido o primeiro lugar nos últimos dois Pan-Americanos. As melhores ginastas nesta modalidade são da antiga ex-União Soviética, da China e do Japão. Dizem os entendidos no assunto que é devido a maior flexibilidade do povo oriental, o que concordo particularmente.

As notas variam até 10, como na ginástica olímpica.

**_Triple toe loop_*:** É um dos três mais difíceis saltos triplos de se realizar. Em ordem crescente de dificuldade, o _triple loop_ é o primeiro, o _triple flip o segundo e o _triple lutz_ é o mais difícil dos triplos.  Eles se diferenciam pela direção do salto (frente e costas), pela execução do giro (volta externa ou interna) e pelo toque dos pés no chão (pé esquerdo ou direito), e acredito que também pela utilização ou não do freio dos patins. São muito parecidos e fica difícil para se identificar qual é qual para amadores.(como eu... -__-)._

Existem combinações de salto, onde o patinador executa um salto, toca o chão e volta a saltar novamente. A combinação pode ser de triplos e duplos ou de triplos e triplos, onde a que o Shaoran citou é uma das mais simples combinações de triplos.

O salto mais difícil de se executar, que foi realizado com perfeição pela primeira vez no mundial de 1988 pelo canadense Kurt Browning, é o salto _Quadruple-Toe-Loop_. E já existem combinações de quádruplos com duplos e com triplos!!!

Achei um site excelente onde mostra a execução de vários saltos e _spins_ (que são as piruetas). Acho que a visualização vale muito mais do que uma explicação técnica escrita, não é?

Quem quiser visualizá-los e só ir no link que está na minha página da ff.net (aqui é muito sensível e sempre dá erro quando coloco links...)

Vale a pena!!!

***********************************

Olá!!!

Não disse que postaria um capítulo por semana agora? (tá, tá... "A Passagem" não chegou ainda mas é que este fic dá mais trabalho sabe... Muitos personagens, têm magia, duas épocas em paralelo... Se você não sabe do que tô falando, é pq não leu este meu outro fic! Então passem lá e leiam!!! Propaganda, né gente! É a alma do negócio!)

Bom, deixando a propaganda pra lá, vamos ao capítulo de hoje! 

A Sakura já está morando com o Li!!! E já começou sua primeira semana de treinamento, que por sinal não começou nada bem... Não deve ser fácil ter um 'Li' como treinador falando mal de sua performance o tempo todo, não é? Mas logo isso muda... vocês vão ver! Afinal, a Sakurinha tem muito talento!

Desculpem se adiantei a história, mas não podia ficar enrolando muito até as coisas começarem a acontecer, né? E acreditem, elas vão começar a acontecer em breve!!! Por isso, o tempo vai dar uns saltos às vezes, uns saltos consideráveis até, mas prometo contar o que aconteceu nestes períodos como fiz neste capítulo. (Tudo bem? Prometo que serão lindos como o _triple toe loop / triple lutz _hehehe)

Antes de encerrar esta nota (tá curtinha por sinal, né?) quero dizer uma coisa:

Eu vou sempre usar músicas com letras para as apresentações dos Campeonatos (sim, terão mais apresentações pela frente. Ou vocês acham que a Sakura ia ficar treinando de alegre?) Sei que a trilha para Patinação no Gelo tem que ser sempre instrumental, mas acho que as letras são essenciais para que vocês situem perfeitamente cada momento, cada gesto, cada salto, para que a coreografia coincida exatamente com o trecho correto que descrevo da música. Mas imaginem que as músicas que a Sakura dança nas apresentações são apenas instrumentais, sem a letra. Ok? Para as outras músicas que surgirem durante os treinamentos, ou passagens do fic, estas são com letra mesmo. 

E quanto aos saltos, não se preocupem! A nota acima foi a título de curiosidade! Vou continuar descrevendo os saltos como já fazia, _"E Sakura executa um belíssimo salto triplo de costas seguido de um duplo tocando o chão e voltando a deslizar..."_etc, etc, etc. Afinal para este fic não importa qual dos triplos ou duplos ela fez, mas sim a dificuldade e a forma com que ela o executou!  ^__^

Já nas piruetas (que são mais simples de se explicar qual é qual) talvez especifique as mesmas durante o texto, mas coloco notas explicando também... 

É isso!

Que tal darem um presentinho de Natal pra Naki que quer postar o Capítulo 9 já com mais de 100 reviews, heim???

Postei o capítulo 7 e só meia dúzia de pessoas postaram review... Fiquei triste... Snif Snif...  

À estas 6 pessoas, muito obrigada!!! Vocês colaboram com o meu estímulo! ^__^

**Chantagem:** Se não tiver mais de 100 reviews não posto o Capítulo 9!!!! HUAHUAHUAHUAH, eu sou má!!!! HUHUAHUAHUA

Beijos pra todos e até o próximo capítulo!!!

Naki 

**Presente de Natal**

E pra vocês não passarem o Natal tristes, a** Naki Noel **aqui vai dar uma palhinha do que acontecerá no próximo capítulo de S.t.H. 

(Pra deixar vocês com água na boca de vontade de  lê-lo e assim deixarem meus 100 reviews logo... _*Naki com cara de diabólica... hahaha*_)

Aí vai!!! 

Stairway to Heaven - Capítulo 9 

(....)

"Eu não posso, Sakura..."

"Por quê?" - insistia Sakura. 

Shaoran desviou o olhar do dela. Começou a deslizar pela pista evitando assim responder àquela pergunta. Mas Sakura não se daria por vencida, alcançou Shaoran e o agarrou pelo braço fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

(....)

A música começava a tocar e Sakura aproximava-se de Shaoran. Ela sorria, queria que ele sentisse o que ela sentia quando patinava. E era justamente este o medo de Shaoran, voltar a sentir aquela emoção que tanto o contagiava nos tempos em que patinava. A emoção que tanto amava, e que tinha certeza que com Sakura voltaria a senti-la novamente.

**_Come stop your crying _**

_Venha, pare de chorar_

Não tenha medo_*_

"Por favor, Li…" - Sakura pedia fitando os olhos castanhos de Shaoran. Ela podia ver dentro deles a vontade de Shaoran. Ele queria…

**_It will be all right_**__

_Vai ficar tudo bem _

Pare de chorar

"Sakura…" - Li tentava se esquivar, mas Sakura o fitava de forma tão intensa que não poderia recusar àquele olhar. 

**_Just take my hand _**

_Apenas tome minha mão_

Me de a mão

"Confie em mim!"- disse Sakura estendendo a mão para Shaoran.

_  
**Hold it tight** _

_Segure-a forte_

Venha cá

Shaoran segurava a mão de Sakura e de mãos dadas ela começou a puxá-lo para o centro da pista de patinação.

_  
**I will protect you** _

_Eu irei te proteger_

Vou proteger-te

**_From all around you_**

_De tudo ao seu redor_

De todo o mal

Sakura deslizou mantendo-se atrás de Li, com a mão esquerda na cintura dele e a direita em seu ombro bem próxima ao pescoço.

**_I will be here_**

_Eu estarei aqui_

Não há razão__

**_Don't you cry_**__

_Não chore_  
Pra chorar

"Feche seus olhos. Deixe a melodia envolver você." - dizia Sakura sussurrando ao ouvido de Li para que não o impedisse de escutar a melodia.

Shaoran suspirou ao ouvir a voz de Sakura sussurrando ao seu ouvido. O toque delicado daquelas mãos estavam deixando-o levemente perturbado. Deveria relutar em obedecê-la, mas não conseguiu. Cedeu ao charme e a graça de Sakura. Fechou seus olhos. Não teria medo. Ela o guiaria e era isso o que ele mais queria. Ser guiado por Sakura e se deixar envolver pela mesma melodia que os uniria num mesmo compasso, numa mesma emoção...

(....)__

_Continua…_

Música: You'll  be in my heart -  Phil Collins

*Versão em português, cantada por Ed Motta 

_(Trecho sujeito a pequenas adaptações)_

UM FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS VOCÊS!!! 

**São os meus sinceros votos!!!**


	10. Cap IX: Quando fechar os olhos vou estar

Stairway to Heaven

****

Por: Naki

****

****

Capítulo IX - Quando fechar os olhos vou estar aqui 

Sakura estava de volta ao apartamento de Li. Seu fim de semana tinha passado tão rápido... A jovem recolocava as coisas dentro dos armários, já pensando em se deitar porque logo pela manhã teria aula com o Sr. Toshiyuki. "Ainda bem que não é matemática nem física..." - dizia para si. 

Shaoran tinha mandado um motorista da empresa ir buscá-la na rodoviária. Já era o segundo domingo que Sakura não o via. _"O que será que ele faz aos domingos, heim?" - pensava Sakura lembrando-se do primeiro domingo que passara ali quando chegou. - __"Ele sai cedo e volta tão tarde... Deixa pra lá!" - disse evitando pensar nisso._

Ela sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para suas mãos. Tomoyo tinha feito suas unhas enquanto conversavam ontem. Estavam cor de rosa bem claro, era a cor que a amiga dizia combinar mais com ela. E ela tinha razão, Sakura adorava esta cor, e adorava ainda mais a amiga que tinha.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Ele é muito arrogante! Impossível alguém ser assim. Às vezes fico pensando se ele não fez algum curso de 'como ser o ser mais insuportável e cheio de si do planeta'! E aposto que se ele não fez este curso no mínimo seria o professor ideal para ele!" - dizia Sakura para Tomoyo._

_Tomoyo ria enquanto fazia as unhas da amiga. Sakura estava contando sobre sua primeira semana com o seu novo treinador. Reclamava de como ele dizia que tudo o que fazia ou era 'bom' ou 'razoável', mas que sempre precisava 'melhorar'. Só de lembrar a forma com que Sakura dizia estes termos, imitando o treinador, Tomoyo ria. _

_"Sabe, Sakura... Eu estou com uma idéia..." - disse Tomoyo enquanto passava base nas unhas de Sakura._

_"Idéia?" - perguntou Sakura curiosa._

_"É... Uma idéia que talvez mude o jeito do Li te treinar. Mas é um risco, e talvez só o piore..." _

_"Me conte! Eu quero saber..." - Sakura aproximou-se da amiga enquanto balançava suavemente as mãos para que a base das unhas secasse. Tomoyo era muito inteligente e sem dúvidas deveria ter uma idéia brilhante. _

_"Já pensou que às vezes somos como somos porque nunca tivemos uma oportunidade de aprendermos a ser diferentes?" - perguntava Tomoyo observando a fisionomia confusa de Sakura. - "Já pensou na possibilidade de Li ser assim porque só foi assim que lhe ensinaram a ser?"_

_Sakura levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo seu quarto. Lembrou-se das palavras de Li no primeiro encontro dos dois. "Eu pareço ter trinta anos mesmo... Mas a vida me fez amadurecer cedo demais. Tenho 24, mas desde os meus 18 anos tomei a liderança desta empresa, e minha vida não tem sido muito fácil..."Sakura se imaginou no lugar de Li. Ela com certeza não conseguiria fazer o mesmo. E  pensar que Li o tinha feito com apenas um ano a mais do que ela tinha agora... _

_"Às vezes as pessoas só precisam de oportunidades para aprenderem a ser diferentes... Cabe aos que sabem como ser diferentes lhes ensinar." - completou Tomoyo._

_"Onde você está querendo chegar, Tomoyo?"- Sakura perguntou mas já tinha entendido o que a amiga estava lhe dizendo._

_"Mostre a ele, Sakura..." _

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Mostrar a ele..." - dizia Sakura para si. Ela caminhou até a varanda do seu quarto e observou a linda vista de Tóquio que seu novo quarto exibia. Sentiu o vento frio tocar seu rosto e brincar com seus cabelos. "Eu irei mostrar..."

Sakura almoçava sozinha. Estava começando a se irritar com isso. Sempre almoçava com Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu... "Era tão mais divertido almoçar no colégio..." - murmurava enquanto brincava com a comida do prato.

"Não está de seu agrado, Sakura?" - perguntava Wei observando o rostinho desapontado de Sakura.

"Não, não! Está uma delícia!" - disse tentando colocar um sorriso no rosto, mas seu prato ainda praticamente intacto não lhe dava muita credibilidade.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?" - disse Wei sentando-se em uma das cadeiras vazias da enorme mesa da cozinha.

"Eu... eu só não gosto de almoçar sozinha." - disse após um suspiro.

"Sinto que o Sr. Li não tenha o costume de almoçar aqui, desta forma não podendo lhe fazer companhia."

"Na verdade..." - disse olhando para o prato - "... a companhia dele nem faz tanta diferença..."

"Realmente o Sr. Li não é de falar muito durante as refeições..." - disse sorrindo.

"Por que não me faz companhia, Wei?" - Sakura o questionou com um olhar doce.

"Não costumo almoçar, querida." - disse se retirando da mesa.

"Pois deveria!" - disse Sakura - "È muito importante realizar todas as refeições..."

"Inclusive o lanchinho sagrado das dez e trinta da manhã!" - uma voz a interrompeu.

Sakura virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com o peito de Li parado atrás de sua cadeira. Ergueu os olhos e fitou o rosto do jovem. Ele tinha um sorriso levemente sarcástico em sua face. Sakura voltou a se virar fitando seu prato novamente.

"Wei... Eu vou tomar um banho. Trate de fazer esta menina comer! Não quero carregar ninguém de volta pra casa!"

"Hei..." - Sakura começava a protestar mas Li já tinha se retirado da cozinha.

"Estou pronto em vinte minutos, Sakura! Não se atrase!" - a voz de Li era ouvida seguida do bater da porta de seu quarto.

"Sr. Li tem razão. Para um bom desempenho no gelo é necessário estar bem alimentado." - dizia Wei que começava a se retirar da cozinha.

"Eu perdi completamente o apetite!" - disse Sakura se levantando irritada e indo para o quarto.

Após um almoço conturbado onde Li aparecera de surpresa em casa para buscar Sakura os dois dirigiram-se para o ginásio de patinação. Sakura rapidamente colocou seus patins assim como Shaoran, que estava mais animado do que o de costume. Talvez por não estar vestindo suas roupas sociais habituais mas sim uma calça bem larga creme e uma blusa de moletom preta. Estava vestido de forma bem esportiva, mas por nenhum momento perdendo sua elegância. 

"E então, Sakura! Será que teremos progressos hoje? O que me diz?" - perguntava Li tirando sua blusa ficando apenas com uma camiseta verde musgo, que sem dúvidas lhe dava um charme adicional.

Sakura não respondeu. Apenas começou a se aquecer dando voltas na pista. Estava com saudades do gelo. Não o tocava desde sexta passada! Já era quinta feira e ontem não tinha treinado sobre o gelo. Li teve uma reunião de emergência e cancelou o treino. E para o desapontamento de Sakura ele não autorizou que ela treinasse sozinha. Sakura aproveitou para fazer suas lições, resolvendo não contra argumentar. Já tinha aprendido que de nada valiam seus argumentos, sempre eram em vão. Pelo menos assim teria o fim de semana todo para curtir seu pai, já que ele viajaria na próxima quarta feira. 

Li começava a andar sobre o gelo. Patinava suavemente ora de frente, ora de costas. Também sentia falta do gelo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele observava a desenvoltura de Sakura, a forma delicada com que ela realizava os movimentos simples. Ela vestia-se sempre da mesma foram. Às vezes Li se perguntava se ela não teria só aquela roupa. "O que é que ela tinha então dentro daquela imensidão de malas?" - sorriu com o comentário que realizara para si próprio. Sakura tinha muitas roupas e talvez o jovem chinês só quisesse apreciá-la vestindo algo diferente, como um belo vestido, ou alguma roupa semelhante a que havia usado na apresentação do Campeonato. Mas ele não podia negar que Sakura ficava muito bem de calças e blusas justas. _"Ela tem um corpo perfeito."_ - pensou. 

Li encostou-se na borda da pista vendo-a passar por ele. Aproveitava-se para dissipar o seu último pensamento. Sakura deu um pequeno salto e com isso seus cabelos soltaram-se. Li abaixou-se e pegou o pequeno elástico que estava sobre a superfície do gelo. Deu um pequeno sorriso e viu Sakura aproximar-se dele.

"Tome." - disse Li estendendo o elástico para Sakura.

"Obrigada." - dizia Sakura colocando o elástico entre os dedos.

Sakura fechava seus olhos delicadamente enquanto seu rosto reclinava-se para frente ao enlaçar duas voltas do elástico em seus longos cabelos. Alguns fios mais curtos soltaram-se e jogando a cabeça para trás, Sakura passou as duas mãos por ela levando estes fios a repousarem atrás de suas pequenas orelhas. Abriu os olhos delicadamente e deparou-se com o olhar fixo de Li. Ele a observava. Rapidamente Sakura desviou os olhos dos dele fitando o chão. Sorriu sem graça.

Shaoran sorriu ao ver sua jovem aprendiz encabulada. A graciosidade com que Sakura prendeu os cabelos deixou-o hipnotizado. Não sabia dizer claramente se pelo perfume dos cabelos dela, se pelo contorno delicado de seu rosto ou se simplesmente pela presença dela tão próxima a ele. Piscou os olhos diversas vezes tentando recobrar o juízo. _"O que está acontecendo?" - pensava Shaoran. _

"Vamos começar hoje com o _foot work*, está bem? Vá até o final da pista e volte fazendo o movimento que treinamos na terça." - disse rapidamente, como se o fato de dar ordens à Sakura trouxesse de volta seu ar superior e o fizesse recobrar sua posição de treinador. _

"Está bem." - disse Sakura deslizando até o final da pista para começar o movimento.

Já era tarde e Sakura queria dar o treino por encerrado, mas parecia que Shaoran não permitiria descanso até ver o salto em que trabalhavam há mais de uma hora perfeito. Sakura estava ficando irritada e os pedidos para que continuassem amanhã já tinham passado dos dez. 

"Você só sabe dizer que não está bom, que não é assim, que está errado! Estou cansada sabia!" - dizia Sakura irritada encarando Li.

"E eu estou cansado dos seus murmúrios e lamentos! Isto é um treino e não a diversão ao qual estava acostumada!" - dizia Shaoran alterado.

"Você se acha muito bom, não é?"

"Eu sou! E você seria também se fizesse como eu digo que é pra fazer!" - disse Shaoran quase gritando.

"É muito fácil dizer como se faz e se achar bom por isso! Quero ver é fazer!" - disse Sakura provocando.

"Olhe o tom de voz comigo, menina!" - disse Li gritando ainda mais.

"Não grite comigo! Você não é meu pai!" - Sakura agora gritava. Tinha nitidamente perdido o controle.

"Mas sou o responsável por você!" - disse apontando o dedo para o rosto de Sakura.

"Isto não te dá o direito de gritar comigo!" - Sakura estava tão nervosa e irritada que começava a chorar. Não chorava por se sentir fragilizada ou triste, mas por raiva.

Shaoran fechou o punho com força para evitar dizer qualquer outra besteira. Talvez ela tivesse razão. Não tinha direito de gritar com ela daquela maneira. Mas ela também não tinha o direito de provocá-lo. _"Droga!" - resmungava Shaoran em seu interior - __"Que menina difícil!"_

"Tá, tá... Vamos embora! Amanhã continuamos." - tentou Li terminar o assunto e assim acalmar tanto Sakura quanto a si mesmo.

"Não!" - disse Sakura que respirava ofegante para conter o choro - "Me mostre o salto! Talvez vendo você executá-lo consiga melhorar o que insiste em dizer que ainda está ruim."

"Não!" - disse Shaoran rapidamente. 

Sakura ergueu suas sobrancelhas não entendo o motivo que levava Li a responder um 'não' tão secamente.  "Por que não?"

"Não e pronto Sakura!" - disse Li aparentemente nervoso - "Vamos embora!"

"Hei..." - disse Sakura deslizando sobre o gelo ficando bem próxima a Li - "Está com medo de cair ao executar o salto?" - soltou Sakura de forma provocativa. 

"Claro que não!" - disse Shaoran não acreditando no atrevimento de Sakura.

"Que má vontade..." - disse Sakura para si se afastando, deslizando em direção a saída da pista. Mas seu tom fora alto o suficiente e Li pôde ouvi-la.

"Não é má vontade!" - disse Li deslizando ao alcance de Sakura segurando-a pelo braço.

"Então por que não me mostra?" - disse Sakura num tom de voz calmo. Não pedia nada demais. Apenas que seu treinador lhe mostrasse um movimento que ela estava tendo dificuldade de executar.

"Eu não posso, Sakura..." - disse Li com um ligeiro lamento na voz.

"Por quê?" - insistia Sakura. Seus olhos ansiavam pela resposta e isso assustou Shaoran.

Shaoran desviou o olhar do dela. Começou a deslizar pela pista evitando assim responder àquela pergunta. Mas Sakura não se daria por vencida, alcançou Shaoran e o agarrou pelo braço fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

"Por quê não? O que custa você me mostrar? Você é um excelente patinador e..."

"Não sou mais!" - respondeu Li secamente.

"Não é porque parou de patinar que não sabe mais como fazer!" - disse Sakura com um tom de voz alterado. Estava inconformada com a atitude de Li. Por que ele relutava tanto em mostrar-lhe um simples salto?

"Você não sabe nada a respeito!" - disse Li de forma rude - "Eu não posso mais patinar! Você disse uma fez que me admirava e nem ao menos sabe porque parei de competir! Bela admiração..." - disse Li em tom de deboche - "Acha mesmo que abandonei a patinação somente porque tinha que cuidar dos negócios da minha família?" - Shaoran tinha explodido. A insistência de Sakura havia tirado-o do sério. 

_"Sakura!" - chamava Nakuru a atenção da jovem - "Me lembro alguns anos atrás de um patinador que inovou no estilo de música." _

_Sakura e Fujitaka prestavam atenção ao que Nakuru dizia, enquanto que Touya e Tomoyo continuavam a discutir possíveis estilos que Sakura poderia dançar._

_"Me lembro que ele fez uma mini apresentação belíssima, e era sem dúvidas o favorito. Ele escolhera uma balada romântica, cantada por um cantor inglês... Hummm... não consigo me recordar do nome... Bom, não importa! A música era linda, disso me lembro bem!"_

_"Ah... também estou lembrado, Nakuru." - dizia Fujitaka - "Foi nos Jogos Olímpicos. Mas ele não chegou a se apresentar."_

_"É mesmo! Ele desistiu... Por qual motivo mesmo?" - perguntava Nakuru._

_"Ah, ele teve um problema no joelho... Você não se lembra, Sakura?" - perguntava seu pai._

_"Não..." - tentava Sakura se lembrar._

_"Me lembro que assistimos juntos estes Jogos, Sakura. Você tinha achado o rapaz muito bonito. Dizia que ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que você já tinha visto em sua vida."_

_"Li!" - dizia Touya num grito, cheio de raiva por essa lembrança._

_"O que, meu filho?" - perguntava Fujitaka._

_"Li. Era esse o nome do patinador."_

"Você teve um problema no joelho..." - lembrou Sakura da conversa de meses atrás com sua família e Tomoyo. Ao se lembrar disso outras imagens surgiram em sua mente, entrevistas, reportagens, e o slogan que seguiu após os Jogos Olímpicos lastimando o destino de Shaoran. - "Um patinador promissor com..."

"Com um futuro arruinado..." - completou Li sério.

"Desculpe..." - disse Sakura sentida - "Eu... eu não me lembrava disso... Me lembrava que você tinha abandonado os Jogos Olímpicos, mas não me lembrava o real motivo."

"Não abandonei os Jogos por isso."

"Não?"

"Isso não vem ao caso agora." - disse Li secamente. - "O que importa é que não posso mais realizar movimentos que exijam força e causam impacto ao joelho. Meu joelho esquerdo sofreu um dano irreparável e foi por isso que abandonei a patinação. E é por isso que não posso te mostrar o salto, Sakura" - disse Li fitando o teto com um tom de decepção e ligeira mágoa em sua voz. Afirmar que não poderia mostrar-lhe o salto amargurava seu coração. Como queria patinar como antes... Mostrar tudo o que sabia, mas não podia... Não podia... Antes não tivesse comentado sobre isso com Sakura, mas agora ela sabia. A conversa havia chegado num ponto onde se fez necessário a revelação de seu passado... Não todo, mas uma parte dele ao qual Shaoran não gostava de recordar...

Sakura prendeu a respiração levando as mãos ao peito. _"Que destino cruel..."_ -  pensava Sakura. Ela sentia por ele. Realmente Tomoyo tinha razão. Ele não havia tido a oportunidade para se tornar uma pessoa diferente... _"Tanta tristeza..." _- pensava Sakura referindo-se ao olhar de seu treinador. 

"Eu sinto muito, Li..." - disse com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto via Li se afastar.

"Olha vamos deixar isso pra lá, já faz tanto tempo...  Está tarde. É melhor irmos para casa."

"Me deixe te mostrar uma coisa antes..." - pediu Sakura enquanto se aproximava dele. 

"Outro dia, Sakura... Amanhã você acorda cedo e..." - dizia Li já começando a patinar até a saída da pista quando Sakura deslizou parando em sua frente. Li a fitou. Tinha uma expressão fria mas seus olhos âmbares mostravam tristeza.

"Por favor...." - Sakura fitava Li nos olhos de forma terna, acolhedora. Queria fazê-lo sentir-se melhor e sabia que poderia. Esta era a oportunidade que o destino estava lhe dando. - "Me deixe te mostrar uma coisa..."

"Sakura..." - tentava Li argumentar, mas tornava-se cada vez mais difícil recusar a um pedido daquele olhar esmeralda tão intenso. Shaoran respirou e tentou imaginar o que a jovem poderia lhe mostrar. Na verdade ela já o tinha mostrado. Sem perceber Sakura já tinha transportado-o para os densos campos verdes onde ele poderia sentir o aroma doce e o calor dos raios de sol...

"Sempre faço tudo que me pede. Me deixe mostrar ao menos como 'eu' gosto de patinar." - disse Sakura levando a mão ao peito ao dizer a palavra 'eu'. 

"Sakura! Deixe de bobagem!" - disse Li desviando-se dela tentando fugir do magnetismo daquele olhar. - "Já cansei de vê-la patinando... Sei como patina e acho que por hoje já vi o bastante..."

"Não!" - Sakura dizia decidida interrompendo Li.  - "Você não sabe. E sabe por que? Porque nunca se deu a oportunidade para realmente saber..."

Sakura estava séria mas seu olhar continuava terno. Seus olhos brilhavam de forma única devido às lágrimas que há pouco os havia molhado. Afastou-se de Li ainda o fitando e deslizou até o som.  Procurou um cd entre os diversos que ali estavam e pegou um em especial. Colocou no aparelho de som e sorriu. Voltou a patinar até Li e segurou uma das mãos do seu treinador deixando-o desconfortável com esta atitude. - "Quero que patine comigo!"

Shaoran ficou surpreso. Patinar com ela era algo que ele não esperava. Foi tomando repentinamente por uma sensação de impotência. Aquele pedido inusitado dela, aquele toque suave de sua pequena mão na sua própria, o olhar... Ele não sabia o que dizer.

"Sakura... Não posso, o meu joelho... Já te contei o que aconteceu!" - Shaoran parecia um tanto quanto conturbado. Desviou o olhar de Sakura e soltou sua mão da dela. Não queria patinar, tinha seus motivos. Na verdade ele queria, apenas não poderia patinar como gostaria...

"Não precisa saltar! Não irei forçá-lo... Heim? O que me diz? Por favor..." - dizia Sakura buscando o olhar de Li e fitando-o com os olhos cheios de carisma.

A música começava a tocar e Sakura aproximava-se mais de Shaoran. Ela sorria, queria que ele sentisse o que ela sentia quando patinava. E era justamente este o medo de Shaoran, voltar a sentir aquela emoção que tanto o contagiava nos tempos em que patinava. A emoção que tanto amava, e que tinha certeza que com Sakura voltaria a senti-la novamente.

**_Come stop your crying _**

_Venha, pare de chorar_

Não tenha medo (*)

"Por favor, Li…" - Sakura pedia fitando os olhos castanhos de Shaoran. Ela podia ver dentro deles a vontade de Shaoran. Ele queria…

**_It will be all right_**__

_Vai ficar tudo bem _

Pare de chorar

"Sakura…" - Li tentava se esquivar, mas Sakura o fitava de forma tão intensa que não poderia recusar mais àquele olhar. 

**_Just take my hand _**

_Apenas tome minha mão_

Me de a mão

"Confie em mim!"- disse Sakura estendendo a mão para Shaoran.

_  
**Hold it tight** _

_Segure-a forte_

Venha cá

Shaoran segurava a mão de Sakura e de mãos dadas ela começou a puxá-lo para o centro da pista de patinação.

_  
**I will protect you** _

_Eu irei te proteger_

Vou proteger-te

**_From all around you_**

_De tudo ao seu redor_

De todo o mal

Sakura deslizou mantendo-se atrás de Li, com a mão esquerda na cintura dele e a direita em seu ombro bem próxima ao pescoço.

**_I will be here_**

_Eu estarei aqui_

Não há razão

**_Don't you cry_**__

_Não chore_  
Pra chorar

"Feche seus olhos. Deixe a melodia envolver você." - dizia Sakura sussurrando ao ouvido de Li para que não o impedisse de escutar a melodia.

Shaoran suspirou ao ouvir a voz de Sakura sussurrando ao seu ouvido. O toque delicado daquelas mãos estavam deixando-o levemente perturbado. Deveria relutar em obedecê-la, mas não conseguiu. Cedeu ao charme e a graça de Sakura. Fechou seus olhos. Não teria medo. Ela o guiaria e era isso o que ele mais queria. Ser guiado por Sakura e se deixar envolver pela mesma melodia que os uniria num mesmo compasso, numa mesma emoção...

**_For one so small _**

_Para alguém tão pequeno_

No seu olhar

**_You seem so strong _**

Você parece tão forte 

Eu posso ver

Sakura sorriu ao ver Shaoran fechar seus olhos. Deslizou a mão direita pelas costas de Shaoran rapidamente enquanto se posicionava a sua frente, deslizando agora de costas na pista.

****

My arms will hold you

_Meus braços lhe envolverão_

A força pra lutar

Keep you safe and warm 

_Lhe manterão salvo e aquecido_

E pra vencer

Tomou Shaoran pelas mãos fazendo-o abrir os olhos assustado com a súbita mudança de posição de Sakura. Ao abri-los deparou-se com o mais belo verde que poderia encontrar. Sakura sorriu e Shaoran não pôde deixar de retribuir tão acolhedor sorriso. 

  
This bond between us

_Este elo entre nós_

O amor nos une

**_  
Can't be broken _**

Não pode ser quebrado 

Para sempre

****

**_I will be here, _**

_Eu estarei aqui_

Não há razão

**_  
Don't you cry _**

_Não chore_

Pra chorar****

****

"Feche os olhos…" - disse Sakura puxando as mãos de Shaoran para trás de seu corpo, no intuito de ficar bem próxima a ele, deixando os braços dele encostados na sua cintura. 

Li surpreendeu-se com Sakura que havia reduzido o espaço entre eles. Ela ergueu os braços levando-os a repousar sobre os ombros dele, e numa forma de garantir que Sakura não escapasse de seu alcance, muito menos se afastasse dele, Li envolveu-a pela cintura.

  
'Cause you'll be in my heart 

_Porque você estará em meu coração_

Pois no meu coração

"Feche seus olhos Li…" - pediu novamente. 

**_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart _**

_Sim, você estará em meu coração_

Você vai sempre estar

Shaoran os fechou, respirando fundo enquanto sentia o vento tocar-lhe a face. Eles deslizam com um pouco mais de velocidade. Sakura tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios. 

**_  
From this day on _**

_Deste dia em diante_

O meu amor

**_  
Now and forever more _**

_Agora e para todo o sempre_

Contigo vai seguir

Sakura virou-se de costas, ainda mantendo-o ligado a ela pela cintura. Shaoran abriu os olhos e num impulso ergueu sua mão direita levando-a aos cabelos de Sakura. ****

****

**_You'll be in my heart_**

_Você estará em meu coração_

No meu coração

**_  
No matter what they say _**

_Não importa o que eles digam_

Aonde quer que eu vá

Sakura fechou seus olhos assim que sentiu Li tocando seus cabelos. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo ao sentir aquele toque. Respirou enchendo seu peito como uma forma de deixar-se levar por aquela sensação que parecia tirar-lhe o chão. Parou de conduzi-los recostando seu corpo no peito de Shaoran, como se buscasse um apoio ao seu corpo trêmulo, sensível à simples respiração de Li. Era ele agora a impulsionar o movimento dos dois sobre a superfície de gelo. 

**_You'll be here in my heart, always. _**

_Você estará aqui em meu coração, sempre_

Você vai sempre estar, aqui

Li deixou que sua mão acarinhasse suavemente os cabelos de Sakura retirando em seguida o elástico que os prendia, guardando-o em um de seus bolsos. Sakura sorriu com o gesto e ele fez o mesmo ao sentir os fios castanhos dourados roçarem em seu rosto e embriagá-lo com o perfume.****

**_  
Why can't they understand _**

_Por que eles não entendem_

Por que não podem ver

**_The way we feel? _**

_O modo como nos sentimos?_

O nosso amor?

****

Sakura estava entregue a emoção. Repousou sua mão esquerda sobre a mão esquerda de Li que estava em sua cintura. Ainda de olhos fechados buscou o braço direito de Li que estava solto ao lado do corpo.  

**_  
They just don't trust _**

_Eles simplesmente não confiam_

Por que o medo?

**_What they can't explain _**

_No que eles não podem explicar_

Por que a dor?****

****

As mãos se tocaram e entrelaçaram-se como se não existisse nada mais certo do que aquele gesto. Shaoran fechou seus olhos e começou a patinar de costas mantendo Sakura junto ao seu peito. Ainda estava embriagado pelo perfume dos cabelos de Sakura. Estes agora eram impulsionados para frente pelo ar que os dois corpos deslocavam. Li observava o movimento dos fios, era como se os raios de sol estivessem iluminando o seu caminho.

**_  
I know we're different _**

_Eu sei que somos diferentes_

Se as diferenças

**_But deep inside us _**

_Mas lá dentro de nós_

Não nos separam

**_We're not that different at all _**

_Não somos tão diferentes assim_

Ninguém vai nos separar

Sem saber o motivo, e recusando-se a pensar a respeito do que era certo ou não, Shaoran abraçou Sakura, enlaçando-a mais pela cintura. Girou algumas vezes pela pista como se acompanhasse o ritmo e fizesse seus pés deslizarem as notas de tão bela e harmoniosa melodia. Sakura o acompanhava instintivamente, como se àquela melodia fosse dela, fosse dos dois...

**_  
And you'll be in my heart_**

_E você estará em meu coração_

E no meu coração

**_Yes, you'll be in my heart _**

_Sim, você estará em meu coração_

Você vai sempre estar

**_From this day on _**

_Deste dia em diante_

O meu amor

**_Now and forever more _**

_Agora e para todo o sempre_

Contigo vai seguir****

****

Shaoran soltou-a de seus braços mantendo-a segura pela sua mão esquerda que envolvia a pequenina mão direita de Sakura. Deslizavam pelo contorno da pista sentindo os corações baterem rápido, movidos pelo forte som que a melodia buscava para expressar o sentimento da música.

**_  
Don't listen to them _**

_Não os ouça _

Não deixe ninguém

**_'Cause what do they know? (what do they know)_**

_Por que o que eles sabem? (o que eles sabem)_

Tentar lhe mostrar (tentar lhe mostrar)

**_We need each other _**

_Nós precisamos um do outro_

Que o nosso amor****

**_To have, to hold _**

_Para ter, para abraçar_

Não vai durar

They'll see in time 

_Eles enxergarão a tempo_

Eles vão ver

**_I know _**

_Eu sei_

Eu sei****

****

Sakura queria rodopiar, sentir-se livre para expressar seus sentimentos através da dança mas teria que contentar-se em expressá-los através do toque, do olhar... Soltou-se rapidamente da mãos de Li dando um salto duplo. Deslizava ao lado dele. Ele sorria encantado com a beleza e precisão dos movimentos de sua aprendiz.

****

**_When destiny calls you _**

_Quando o destino te chamar_

Pois quando o destino

**_You must be strong (you gotta be strong)_**

_Você deve ser forte (você deve ser forte)_

Vem nos chamar (vem nos chamar)

I may not be with you

_Eu posso não estar com você_

Até separados

**_But you've got to hold on_**

_Mas você tem que agüentar_

É preciso lutar

Sakura sorria em agradecimento àquele momento, ela havia conseguido. Li estava interagindo com a melodia e o principal, com ela própria.__

**_They'll see in time _**

_Eles enxergarão a tempo_

Eles vão ver

**_I know _**

_Eu sei_

Eu sei****

****

Li ousou preparar-se para um salto mas Sakura correu por trás dele fazendo suas mãos tocarem suas costas e ao virar-se ao lado dele realizou o belíssimo triplo que tentava a todo custo realizar anteriormente. E o executou com perfeição. 

**_  
We'll show them together_**

Nós lhes mostraremos juntos 

Nós vamos provar que****

****

Ao tocar o gelo Sakura encontrou-se com o corpo de Li, que por estar muito próximo a ela no momento do salto não teve como evitar o choque. Um choque que ambos não o evitariam de qualquer forma, era como se seus corpos chamassem um ao encontro do outro.

**_  
'Cause you'll be in my heart _**

_Porque você estará em meu coração_

No meu coração

**_Believe me, you'll be in my heart _**

_Acredite em mim, você estará em meu coração_

Eu sei você vai sempre estar

**_I'll be there from this day on _**

_Eu estarei lá deste dia em diante_

Eu juro que o meu amor

**_Now and forever more _**

_Agora e para todo o sempre_

Contigo vai seguir****

Shaoran abraçou Sakura e a virou de encontro ao seu olhar. Ainda um tanto desequilibrada pelo salto, Sakura não o olhou nos olhos, o que fez com que Li erguesse seu rosto para que seus olhos encontrassem os dela. Para que a terra fosse banhada pelo mar esverdeado...

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)

_Oh, você estará em meu coração (você estará aqui em meu coração)_

No meu coração (dentro do meu coração)

Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, Li levou os braços de Sakura ao seu pescoço erguendo-a em seguida. Sakura ria com a atitude inesperada de Shaoran. 

**_No matter what they say (I'll be wait you) _**

_Não importa o que eles digam (Eu estarei esperando você)_

Aonde quer que eu vá (onde quer que eu vá)

**_You'll be here in my heart, (I'll be there) always_**

_Você estará aqui em meu coração,(eu estarei lá) sempre_

Você vai sempre estar, (vou estar) aqui****

Descendo-a delicadamente até que ela tocasse o gelo novamente, Shaoran deslizou seus braços pelas costas de Sakura, enrolando seus dedos de forma que os deixassem mergulhar no mel daqueles macios cabelos.

**_Always_**

_Sempre_

Aqui

Li afagava os cabelos de Sakura enquanto olhava seus dedos enrolarem-se naquelas mechas douradas. Sakura deslizava acompanhando o movimento que Li realizava com os pés. Observava a expressão suave, tão diferente da habitual expressão de seu treinador. O brilho âmbar daquele olhar era diferente. Ele a olhava diferente...

**_ I'll be wait you_**

Eu estarei esperando você 

Para sempre

**_I'll be there for you, always, always and always_**

Eu estarei por você, sempre, sempre e sempre 

Meu amor vai contigo, sempre contigo

****

Sakura hesitou em tocar no rosto de Li. Ele estava com um olhar tão perdido, com o jeito de que não queria ser encontrado. Temeu realizar qualquer gesto e perder a oportunidade de ver todos os detalhes do belo rosto de Shaoran.

Ele ainda brincava com os cabelos de Sakura. Não percebeu que a jovem o fitava de forma encantada. Queria que aquele momento não terminasse, e que seus dedos ficassem perdidos naqueles cabelos para sempre.

****

**_Just look over your shoulders_**

Apenas olhe por sobre seus ombros 

Basta fechar os olhos

Sakura fechou os olhos e recostou seu rosto no ombro de Li, que imediatamente a abraçou. Afastando-se um pouco de Sakura numa forma de apreciá-la, Li observou que ela mantinha seus olhos fechados. Ela era linda... Tocou o rosto de Sakura devagar fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos delicadamente.

**_Just look over your shoulders_**

_Apenas olhe por sobre seus ombros_

É só fechar os olhos****

Fitaram-se de forma intensa, como se suas almas conversassem. Os olhos brilhavam, sorriam. As esmeraldas haviam repousados sobre a terra... A terra então banhou-se pelo mar esverdeado como se permitisse que naquele solo tão seco pelas angústias que antes o devastaram surgissem os densos campos verdes. E eram nestes campos que Sakura corria e tocava as pequenas pedras de âmbar que a envolviam numa espécie de aura terrina... 

****

**_Just look over your shoulders_**

_Apenas olhe por sobre seus ombros_

Quando fechar os olhos

Sakura fechou os olhos permitindo-se envolver pela aura de Shaoran. Sentiu-se como se seus pés tocassem a terra fria e seu corpo fosse tocado por um vento úmido e quente de verão. 

**_I'll be there always_**

_Eu estarei lá sempre_

Vou estar aqui

Shaoran parou de deslizar sentindo a respiração levemente acelerada de Sakura. Aproximou-a mais de si. A música se encerrou, porém os corações ainda pulsavam forte, ritmando a melodia agora cantada por suas almas. Descendo a mão pelo rosto de Sakura, buscou sua nuca onde entrelaçou seus dedos nos cabelos de forma forte, impulsiva, trazendo aquele lindo rosto próximo ao dele. 

Sakura permitiu-se ser guiada por ele. Era como se seus pensamentos ficassem ofuscados pelo brilho que sentia envolver sua alma. Sua vontade era envolver-se por completo, fundir-se eternamente e viver àquela sensação...

Shaoran não conseguia pensar em nada certo. A emoção dominava sua razão. O único pensamento que lhe ocorria era na verdade o desejo íntimo de seu coração, ele a queria... Queria tocar aqueles lábios que pareciam ter o sabor mais doce de todos os que já tivera provado... Queria beijá-la... 

Sakura enlaçou-se mais ao pescoço de Li e seus rostos já estavam praticamente encostados. E foi sentindo a respiração de Sakura, o toque de seus pequenos dedos em seus cabelos que Shaoran entregou-se a emoção... 

Música: You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins 

Letra original e respectiva tradução 

(*)Versão em português, cantada por Ed Motta 

****************************

**_Foot work_*****:** Significa trabalho de pés. Toda a apresentação de patinação exige o trabalho de pés. São alguns segundos onde o patinador desenvolve desenhos no gelo, pequenos e rápidos saltos, paradas, assim demostrando a técnica e o controle do patinador na superfície do gelo. É como se eles realizassem passos de dança bem rápidos. Eles geralmente cortam toda a pista de patinação, de uma ponta a outra, realizado o _foot work_. 

****************************

Olá!!!!

Aí está o Capítulo 9 de S.t.H!!!!

Aposto que vocês devem estar querendo me matar por ter terminado o capítulo justamente no clímax...  Ah... Mas a idéia é justamente deixar vocês imaginando o final desta cena!

Prometo que não demoro como o próximo capítulo!  ^-~

Antes de mais nada queria dizer que a chantagem era brincadeirinha (_tá, tá, toda chantagem tem um fundo de verdade... hehe_).  Mas sério... Não vou deixar de postar capítulos por não ter reviews! Se bem que eles são o meu estímulo e se não os tenho não escrevo, logo não posto capítulos novos, então... Hehe, deixa pra lá! Não abandonarei os fãs de S.t.H!!! Palavra!!!

Queria agradecer à todos!!! Inclusive aqueles que deixaram seu review pela primeira vez e afirmaram que se encantaram com a minha história! Obrigada!!!

Queria me desculpar com a Miaka também... Ela sempre deixa reviews lindos pra mim, e no último me fez um pedido especial que não atendi. Ela queria que mandasse este capítulo por e-mail, pelo menos a cena que a Sak e o Shao patinam juntos... Me desculpe Miaka! Não mandei simplesmente porque a cena não estava pronta! -____-

Só tinha o comecinho dela... Sorry linda! Prometo que te mando uma palhinha extra qualquer dia! ^-^

É isso! Estou com poucas palavras hoje! 

**Um maravilhoso 2004 para todos vocês!!!**

Até o próximo capítulo!!!

Beijos,

Naki 


	11. Cap X: Responsabilidades

**_Stairway to Heaven_**

****

Por: Naki

****
    
    ****

**_Capítulo X – Responsabilidades_**

Shaoran não conseguia pensar em nada certo. A emoção dominava sua razão. O único pensamento que lhe ocorria era na verdade o desejo íntimo de seu coração, ele a queria... Queria tocar aqueles lábios que pareciam ter o sabor mais doce de todos os que já tivera provado... Queria beijá-la... 

Sakura enlaçou-se mais ao pescoço de Li e seus rostos já estavam praticamente encostados. E foi sentindo a respiração de Sakura e o toque de seus pequenos dedos em seus cabelos que Shaoran entregou-se a emoção... 

Aproximou-se mais dela. Estava quase tocando seus lábios quando uma musiquinha começou a tocar alto. Sakura rapidamente deslizou para trás afastando-se de Li. Ele fez o mesmo quando sentiu Sakura retirando as mãos que antes estavam entrelaçadas aos seus cabelos e agora estavam tocando seu peito num intuito de mantê-lo há alguns centímetros dela.

"É meu celular..." - disse Sakura ainda ofegante pela emoção que percorria seu corpo recusando-se a abandoná-la.

"Então vá atender!" - disse Li irritado pela interrupção.

Sakura apenas assentiu. Deslizou pelo gelo indo até a saída da pista onde pegou sua bolsa. "Alô!" - dizia ao atender o celular.

Shaoran jogava a cabeça para trás soltando o ar forte. Passou suas mãos pelos cabelos não acreditando no que acabara de acontecer. "Eu ia beijá-la... Que loucura!" - dizia baixinho para si. Só agora o jovem se dava conta de como deixara envolver-se por Sakura. Ele nunca tinha sido envolvido assim por ninguém. Não poderia negar que já tivesse se encantado com muitas mulheres bonitas, mas era sempre ele quem as envolvia com seu charme e seu galanteio. Mas agora... Agora tinha sido diferente. Ele deixara-se envolver de forma tão intensa que pela primeira vez em sua vida perdera sua razão. Li havia permitido que os desejos íntimos de seu coração viessem à tona. "Ela está sob os meus cuidados... Sou responsável por ela... Deus! O que eu ia fazer! Eu estou perdendo o juízo..."

"O quê?" - dizia Sakura alterada ao telefone, o que acabou por chamar a atenção de Li. Sua voz estava aflita - "Eu... Quero ir aí!" - dizia balançando a mão livre nervosa - "Não papai... Eu dou um jeito! Pego um ônibus e depois um táxi... sei lá! Mas não vou esperar até amanhã pra chegar aí!"

Shaoran ouviu as palavras de Sakura e começou a deslizar em direção a saída da pista de patinação. Ao chegar lá Sakura o fitou após desligar o telefone. Estava com uma expressão assustada. "O que aconteceu, Sakura?"

"A Nakuru... A mulher do meu irmão foi para o hospital!" - disse nervosa ainda balançando suas mãos no ar.

"Hospital? O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Estourou a bolsa dela..." - começou a dizer. Shaoran logo fez uma expressão de que não estava entendendo nada e Sakura explicou - "Ela esta esperando um bebê! A bolsa dela estourou mas ela ainda não chegou ao nono mês... Vão fazer uma cesárea de emergência e... e... E eu vou ir pra lá agora." - disse por fim decidida.

Sakura tirava os patins rapidamente. Queria sair dali o quanto antes. Seu pai estava tão aflito ao telefone... Seu sobrinho... Estava temendo pela vida dele. E se estivesse acontecendo algo grave e seu pai para não assustá-la não lhe contou? E se Nakuru estivesse correndo perigo? Como estaria seu irmão? Eram tantas as dúvidas em sua cabeça que Sakura nem ao menos teve tempo para lembrar o que por pouco não havia acontecido... Se não tivessem sido interrompidos estariam agora desfrutando do sabor de um beijo...

Li a observava tenso. Sakura estava muito nervosa e aquilo estava deixando-o preocupado. Começou a tirar os seus patins também. Sakura já começava a caminhar para a saída do ginásio de patinação quando Li a segurou pelo braço.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" - perguntou sério.

"Eu vou pra Tomoeda! Vou ficar lá até ter certeza que tudo está bem!" - disse Sakura tentando soltar-se de Li.

"Não, você não vai!" - disse Li firme.

"Vou sim! Não vou ficar aqui e..."

"É perigoso, Sakura..." - disse Li num tom que mostrava claramente a sua preocupação, mas Sakura estava tão nervosa que não o percebeu – "Não vou permitir essa loucura! Já está muito tarde para você ir sozinha."

"Eu vou! Não vou ficar aqui! E não adianta tentar me impedir!" - disse Sakura soltando seu braço das mãos de Li.

"Então eu vou com você!" 

Ao ouvir as últimas palavras de Li, Sakura se virou e o fitou séria. "Vai comigo?" - disse sem compreender.

"Vamos!" - disse Li já caminhando para saída do ginásio com os patins em suas mãos - "Não deve ter ônibus pra lá esta hora e também não iria deixá-la ir pra rodoviária sozinha! Eu te levo de carro."

Os dois saíram do ginásio e Li abriu o carro com o controle do alarme. "Entra!" - disse para Sakura que ainda o fitava incrédula enquanto jogava seus patins no banco de trás do carro. Realmente ela poderia ouvir tudo dele, menos que a levaria para Tomoeda em plena quinta feira a noite. Sakura entrou no carro e colocou o cinto.

"Obrigada!" - disse Sakura timidamente.

"Tudo bem..." - disse Li sem ao certo saber o que lhe dizer. Pegou o celular e discou um número. - "Wei?"

Li dirigia rápido. Já fazia alguns minutos que deixara Tóquio rumo a Tomoeda com Sakura. Avisara Wei sobre a situação e lhe pediu que fizesse o mesmo ao professor Toshiyuki comunicando que amanhã Sakura não iria às aulas. O som estava ligado e a música não era lá muito agradável aos ouvidos de Sakura. Li estava escutando um de seus cds de rock. 

Sakura ainda estava nervosa com a situação. Li a observava com o canto dos olhos. Aproveitava-se da distração dela com a dada situação e começava a avaliar o que a pouco acontecera entre os dois. _"É como se eu tivesse perdido o senso da realidade..."_ - pensava - _"Eu sempre tive tudo sob o meu perfeito controle e hoje... Hoje simplesmente me deixei levar por um desejo." _

Sim, Li admitia para si mesmo que desejava Sakura. Ela era linda, tinha os olhos mais lindo e intensos de todos o que poderiam existir, e seu corpo! Tocá-la e senti-la tão próxima a si sem dúvidas havia feito Li perder a noção do limite. Ele tinha limites e obrigações com ela. Sakura estava sob seus cuidados e sob seu treinamento. Shaoran balançava a cabeça tentando evitar pensar novamente sobre o que tinha acontecido. _"Que erro eu estaria cometendo... Por Deus fomos interrompidos à tempo..."_ - pensava culpando-se intimamente pelo que poderia ter feito se o celular não tivesse tocado - _"Ela é uma criança ainda... Xiao Lang como pôde aproveitar-se de uma menina?" _

Sakura mantinha as mãos no peito tentando assim controlar a angústia de seu coração. Segurava as lágrimas que começavam a querer brotar em seus olhos. A preocupação tirava o brilho tão característico das esmeraldas de seus olhos. Observava através do vidro ao seu lado a noite que encobria a estrada, estava tudo escuro. Escuro e vazio... O que causava um certo desespero a jovem. 

Li já não aguentava mais aquele silêncio. Após o seu 'obrigada' ainda no estacionamento do ginásio de patinação ele não havia ouvido um murmúrio sequer da boca de Sakura. _"Que boca..."_ - lembrava-se que quase havia tocado aqueles lábios tão rosados - _"Esqueça isso, Xiao Lang... Esqueça isso..."_ - pensava como se quisesse colocar juízo em seus pensamentos. 

"Está tudo bem, Sakura?" - disse na esperança de fazê-la falar mas recebeu apenas um assentimento como resposta. Suspirou. Não aguentava vê-la angustiada como estava. Preferiria mil vezes brigar com ela do que vê-la daquele jeito. E era o que faria. - "Pois não parece." - disse irônico.

Sakura se virou para ele e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele continuou - "Acho que é por causa do seu péssimo gosto musical..."

"O quê?" - perguntou Sakura ainda sem entender aquela conversa.

"Parece que não está apreciando o som..."

"Não é isso..." - disse Sakura sem graça. Não conseguia entender aonde Li estava querendo chegar.

"Sabe, Sakura... O rock é o único estilo decente de música. Além da música clássica, é claro! Afinal esta não tem letra alguma que possa vir a estragá-la" - disse dando um olhar de relance como se mostrasse ser o dono da verdade. - "O que admiro nas músicas são as letras que as compõem.  No rock temos excelentes poetas. O resto dos estilos musicais não tem uma letra que preste! Tudo lixo que ferem as gramáticas e a literatura de suas línguas nativas! Letras esdrúxulas que acabam estragando até belas melodias! Deveriam ser proibidas de chegarem aos nossos ouvidos, isso sim!"

"Não está sendo um pouco extremista?" - perguntava Sakura.

"Extremista?" - disse com uma expressão de pouco caso - "Diz isso porque no mínimo não entende inglês e não consegue entender a letra da música." - disse apontando pro rádio do carro que tocava uma música de uma banda inglesa - "Se entendesse veria que são muito boas."

"Tá... Posso até não saber inglês... Mas já que gosta tanto assim das letras então leia livros de poesia e pare de reclamar das músicas!" - disse Sakura também com pouco caso.

" As letras fazem parte da música." - disse retrucando a ironia de Sakura em sua frase anterior.

"Eu sei disso... Mas se ouvisse outro tipo de som veria que também existem belíssimas letras em outros estilos musicais."

"Como qual por exemplo?" - perguntou Li com uma expressão de quem não estava lá gostando muito daquela argumentação.

"Gosto de um som mais romântico!" 

"Ah... mas isso também é rock! Sempre tem a famosa 'lentinha' em todas as bandas..." - disse Li como se triunfasse provando sua teoria.

"Em sei! Mas estou me referindo à cantores românticos que não tem bandas de rock!" - disse Sakura com o mesmo ar triunfante de Li, mostrando agora que a teoria que ele havia provado a pouco estava errada.

"São cantores frustados que gostariam de ter uma banda e não conseguiram ou tiveram uma que acabou por se desfazer, seguindo carreira solo."

"Não é verdade!" - disse Sakura. Os dois já estavam discutindo seus gostos musicais.

"É sim... Isso que você gosta é puro rock! Mas precisamente um estilo chamado rock ballad... mas como disse, não deixa de ser rock!" - disse Li debochando.

"Que seja!" - soltou o ar resolvendo não insistir nesta parte, mas não iria desistir de contra argumentar - "Gosto de outros estilos também... Como new age."

"Hummm... Esse entra a parte como o blues e o jazz. Tem muitas músicas nestes estilos que são instrumentais e lembram um pouco de clássico. Fora isso as letras são voltadas pra algo diferente e além do mais, o som é tão único e característico que faz com que as músicas sejam muito boas para se ouvir."

"Então..." - disse Sakura como se estivesse provando estar certa.

"Então o quê?" - disse Shaoran não entendendo o seu tom.

"Você gosta de outros estilos sim! E não é apenas o rock que tem letras de boa qualidade!" 

"Já disse que estes estilos entram a parte." - disse Li um tanto irritado por essa colocação de Sakura.

"Ai... Não vou ficar aqui discutindo gostos musicais com você!" - disse Sakura - "E pra seu governo, eu gosto de algumas músicas de rock. Só não é o meu estilo favorito."

"Ah... Então a cara estranha que você fez foi apenas por não gostar desta banda... Quer dizer que a senhorita gosta de rock. Vamos ver se gosta desta banda..." - disse mudando com o controle localizado em seu volante o cd da disqueteira - "E pensar que eu a adoro..." - disse Li baixinho para si referindo-se a banda que tocava anteriormente. Tinha um certo lamento na voz. Sem perceber, Li havia ficado chateado por saber que Sakura não tinha os mesmo gostos que ele. Pelo menos parte dos gostos referentes à estilos musicais...

Uma música começava a tocar e Li aumentava um pouco o som. Faria Sakura amar esta música ou odiá-la. Ele sinceramente esperava que fosse a primeira opção pois tratava-se de uma de suas músicas favoritas e que, de certo modo, diziam um pouco de sua vida... Apesar dele nunca admitir isso...

**_I have climbed the highest mountains_**

Eu já escalei as montanhas mais altas 

**_I have run through the fields_**

Eu já corri através dos campos 

**_Only to be with you_**

Só para estar com você 

**_Only to be with you_**

Só para estar com você 

"Eu conheço esta música..." - disse Sakura pra a surpresa de Shaoran.

"Gosta dela?" - perguntou Shaoran ansioso pela resposta. 

"Ah-ham" - disse Sakura assentindo. Tal assentimento acabou por fazer surgir um lindo sorriso no rosto de Li, o que deixou Sakura levemente perturbada. _"Seus olhos ficam com um brilho tão lindo quando sorri... Ele deveria sorrir mais vezes...."_ - pensou quando retribuía o sorriso.

**_I have run I have crawled_**

Eu corri, eu rastejei 

**_I have scaled these city walls_**

Eu escalei essas paredes da cidade 

**_Only to be with you_**

Só para estar com você 

****

**_But  I still haven't found_**

Mas eu ainda não encontrei 

**_What I'm looking for_**

O que eu estou procurando 

"Sabe o que ela diz?" - perguntou Shaoran.

"Sei sim... É muito linda..."

"É sim..."

**_But  I still haven't found_**

Mas eu ainda não encontrei 

**_What I'm looking for_**

O que eu estou procurando 

**_I have kissed honey lips_**

Eu beijei doces lábios 

**_Felt the healing in her fingertips_**

Eu senti a cura na ponta dos dedos dela 

**_It burned like fire_**

Isso queimou como fogo****

**_This burning disere_**

Esse desejo ardente 

Li começou a cantar a música e aumentou ainda mais o som, fazendo Sakura rir com aquela atitude. Ele tinha uma linda voz, e cantava num inglês perfeito.

"Você já estudou inglês?" - gritou Sakura para se fazer ouvir. Shaoran assentiu e continuou cantando.

**_I have spoke with the tongue of angels_**

Eu já falei com a língua dos anjos 

**_I have held the hand of the devil_**

Eu já segurei a mão do diabo 

**_It was warm in the nigth_**

Estava calor pela noite 

**_It was cold as a stone_**

Estava frio como uma pedra 

****

**_But  I still haven't found_**

Mas eu ainda não encontrei 

**_What I'm looking for_**

O que eu estou procurando 

"E você? Já estudou?" - perguntou parando de cantar e abaixando um pouco o som.

"Muito pouco..." - respondeu Sakura.

****

**_But  I still haven't found_**

Mas eu ainda não encontrei 

**_What I'm looking for_**

O que eu estou procurando 

"Então como sabe o que a letra diz? Já viu a tradução dela?"

"Digamos que quase isso..."

"Como assim?" - perguntou Shaoran sem entender.

Sakura apenas sorriu. Encostou a cabeça no banco do carro e fechou os olhos como se recordasse alguma lembrança boa. Shaoran a fitava mas não pelo tempo que gostaria, afinal estava dirigindo e tinha que ficar atento a estrada.

**_I believe in the Kingdom Come_**

Eu acredito que a realeza venha 

**_Then all the colours will bleed into one_**

Então todas as cores irão sangrar como uma 

**_But yes I'm still running_**

Mas sim, eu ainda estou correndo 

**_You broke the bonds_**

Você quebrou as ligações 

**_You loosed the chains_**

Você afrouxou as correntes 

**_You carried the cross_**

Você carregou a cruz 

**_And my shame_**

E minha vergonha 

**_You know I believe it_**

Você sabe que eu acredito nisso 

****

**_But  I still haven't found_**

Mas eu ainda não encontrei 

**_What I'm looking for_**

O que eu estou procurando 

**_But  I still haven't found_**

Mas eu ainda não encontrei 

**_What I'm looking for_**

O que eu estou procurando 

Quando a música se encerrou Sakura abriu os olhos e fitou Li. "Quer saber como sei o que a música diz?"

"Se não quisesse não teria perguntado." - disse em deboche.

"Não seja bobo!" - disse Sakura dando um leve soquinho no braço direito de Li.

"Hei... Não acha que está muito abusadinha, não?" - disse Li brincando.

Sakura apenas sorriu. "Quer que eu te conte ou não?"

"Vai... Fala logo!" - disse Li abaixando ainda mais o som.

"Uma autora de que gosto muito utilizou-a no final de uma de suas histórias."

"Sei..." - disse Li como se demostrasse nenhum interesse. 

"Esta música descreve em parte o que o personagem passou. Ele foi ao inferno para poder conseguir voltar para o seu grande amor." - disse Sakura que não se intimidara como a falta inicial de interesse de Shaoran.

"Ao inferno? Por quê?" - disse Li já apresentando interesse.

"Por alguns motivos não muito bem explicados brechas se formam entre os mundos. E brechas do inferno surgiam no nosso mundo, permitindo a passagem de demônios os quais ele e a namorada combatiam, pois os dois tinham magia. E em um grande combate ele foi morto. Ele viu tudo o que seu amor estava sofrendo e então decidiu abrir mão do paraíso para ir ao inferno... Lá ele poderia encontrar uma destas brechas e passar, assim voltando para o seu mundo e para o seu amor."

"Depois quando digo pro Eriol que o amor nos enfraquece e nos faz cometer besteiras ele não acredita..." - disse Li para si próprio não acreditando na atitude do personagem.

"Como?" - perguntou Sakura sem entender.

"Nada... Me diga, ele consegue voltar?"

"Sim, uns dois anos depois... E é tão emocionante que ele volta no dia em que ela iria se casar com outro..." - disse Sakura se lembrando empolgada desta passagem da história.

"Tá vendo! O amor fez do coitado do personagem um idiota! Ele abre mão do paraíso para voltar para o seu 'suposto grande amor'..." - disse fazendo aspas no ar ironizando - "... e ela simplesmente o esquece e já ia se casar com outro!"

"Não!!!" - disse Sakura - "Ela não o esqueceu! Mas acreditava que ele estava morto... Todos diziam para ela continuar sua vida. Ela sofreu muito e..."

"E o que mais nosso herói foi capaz de fazer por ela, heim?" - disse Li irritado com a tamanha bobagem que julgava ter o personagem cometido

"Ele acabou voltando para o inferno. Teve que fazer isso para impedir que mais demônios atravessassem as tais brechas. Ele havia se tornado um demônio ao ir para o inferno e a sua presença na Terra estava causando um desequilíbrio entre os mundos. Ele fez isso pra proteger todos que amava e também o nosso mundo..." - disse Sakura ao se lembrar do triste destino do personagem.

"Que ótimo! Ele ainda faz isso pra salvar a humanidade! Cara patético esse, não?" 

"Não fale isso! Você não leu os livros e não sabe de nada!" - disse Sakura irritada - "E pra seu conhecimento a menina foi atrás dele no inferno para assim traze-lo de volta. E ele se fez de durão, passou por cima de tudo o que sentia por ela. Queria a segurança dela longe daquele lugar horrível cheio de sangue e sofrimento. Fingiu que não a amava mais só para fazer com que ela desistisse dele e assim voltasse pro seu mundo."

"Ele fez isso mesmo, é? Que idiota! E aposto que tolinha voltou! Ah... Dai-me paciência! Que gosto literário terrível você tem, heim Sakura?"

"Esta história é muito famosa e lida em todo mundo. A autora já começou a escrever o terceiro livro da série! E pra terminar essa conversa e te mostrar que pelo amor tudo vale a pena, não... Ela não voltou! Ficou lá no inferno apesar dele tratá-la muito mal. Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele que só voltaria pro seu mundo se ele fosse com ela. E que mesmo que ele a mandasse embora ela não iria, pois não poderia viver longe de quem tanto amava. Ele era muito orgulhoso e não admitia que no fundo ele a amava mais que tudo."

"Oh... que lindo!" - disse Li debochando mas Sakura fingiu que não ouviu e continuou.

"No final do segundo livro, quando a última brecha foi destruída, ele vê que ela não a atravessou, mas sim ficou ali com ele. Ele se emociona com isso e acaba confessando que nunca a esqueceu, e que só fez tudo aquilo pois não achava justo ela ficar ali com ele, longe da família e de seu mundo. Só que já era tarde demais... Ele estava muito ferido por causa do combate. Eles acabam morrendo juntos, um ao lado do outro, jurando que se tivessem a chance de ter uma outra vida, que viveriam só para se encontrarem novamente. Porque eles se amavam..."

"Oh... que final tragicamente romântico..." - disse com o mesmo ar de deboche.

"Eles ficam juntos porque é isso que o amor nos ensina!" - diz Sakura revoltada pela insensibilidade demostrada por Li.

"O que tudo isso te ensina, Sakura?" - disse Li olhando-a nos olhos - "Até que ponto você iria por amor?"

"Faria tudo por amor. Iria ao inferno sim se fosse esta a única possibilidade para ficar junto de quem amo." - respondeu Sakura surpreendendo Li - "Talvez você não saiba o que este livro quis nos ensinar e nem mesmo esta música que você diz que tanto gosta. Acho que nunca prestou atenção nela o suficiente! A música e o livro nos ensinam a maior e a mais importante lição de amor. Que para encontrarmos e ficarmos juntos do nosso amor tudo é válido! Que todos os sacrifícios e buscas valem a pena, porque no final você estará com quem ama. Só quando estamos juntos de quem amamos somos completos, Li."

"Olha..."

"Não fale nada! Qualquer que for seu argumento, não importa! Não mudará minha opinião! Se você não é capaz de fazer nenhum sacrifício por amor é porque é um insensível que não ama nada na sua vida..." - disse Sakura interrompendo Li e virando-se para o lado. Tal atitude mostrava que aquele assunto estava encerrado.

Li desligou o rádio enquanto soltou um longo suspiro. Sua intenção era provocá-la somente para que deixasse o nervosismo, mas Li acabou provocando-a demais. Agora Sakura estava irritada e ainda achando que ele era um insensível. _"Não sou um insensível..."_ - pensou - _"Só não me entrego aos males do amor... É tão mais fácil quando amamos de forma consciente. Tolos são os que mergulham de cabeça nos mares da paixão. Perdem o próprio respeito e o orgulho. Perdem o seu amor próprio e o amor pela sua própria vida." _

Talvez Li estivesse certo em alguns pontos. O amor por vezes nos faz perder o juízo. Mas o que é amar senão afogar-se neste mar só para ser salvo pelos braços de quem amamos? Li com certeza sabia disso. Só não tinha encontrado alguém que o fizesse nadar pelos imensos e turbulentos oceanos para um pouco mais adiante encontrar o sorriso que o salvaria... Talvez não tivesse encontrado realmente, talvez tivesse e só não queria acreditar que o oceano no qual mergulhara era esverdeado. Li já tinha tudo o que era necessário para se aventurar neste oceano, só bastava soltar a corda que o prendia a terra... O seu orgulho...

"Por favor... quero notícias de Kinomoto Nakuru." - disse Sakura apoiada ao balcão do hospital.

"Ela está no quarto. Mas o horário de visitas é só até às dez horas querida. Sinto muito." - disse a recepcionista do hospital.

"Mas..." - Sakura não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir. 

"Tente o celular de novo, Sakura!" - dizia Li se aproximando de Sakura.

"Eu já tentei várias vezes e só cai na caixa postal!" - Sakura estava começando a ficar nervosa. Tinha chegado ao hospital já fazia quase meia hora mas não conseguia notícia alguma, apenas que a cirurgia tinha terminado e que Nakuru estava no quarto.

A viagem de Li e Sakura tinha terminado em um clima pesado. Após a discussão iniciada por uma simples música tinham ficado em silêncio o resto do percurso. Trocaram algumas poucas palavras assim que chegaram à Tomoeda, quando Li lhe perguntou aonde ficava o hospital. Minutos depois já estavam no hospital e desde então Sakura tentava obter notícias sem sucesso. 

"Vamos subir." - disse Li.

"O quê?" - perguntou Sakura sem entender - "Não podemos! Não ouviu a moça dizendo que..."

Li começou a caminhar em direção ao elevador. Sakura o seguiu não entendendo a atitude de seu treinador. O que ele pretendia? Não deixariam que ele subisse. Li aproximou-se do elevador e o chamou. Sakura estava logo atrás dele. 

"Sr.!" - chamava a recepcionista que atendeu Sakura ao notá-lo próximo ao elevador - "O Sr. não pode subir sem autorização."

Li simplesmente levantou um crachá. Era do hospital. A recepcionista sorriu sem graça. O elevador chegou e antes que a recepcionista pudesse verificar qualquer coisa em seus papéis ou mesmo adverti-lo quanto a Sakura estar sem crachá, ele empurrou sua aprendiz para dentro do elevador e subiu.

"Você é maluco?" - dizia Sakura assustada com a atitude de Li - "Aonde conseguiu isso?" - disse referindo-se ao crachá que ele acabara de colocar.

"Enquanto você ficava argumentando com uma das recepcionistas sem resultado eu usei um método mais eficaz com a outra. Toma!" - disse entregando um outro crachá para Sakura.

"Como você conseguiu?" - perguntou Sakura surpresa.

"Charme!" - foi a única resposta de Li antes do elevador abrir. Estavam no berçário do hospital.

Sakura já ia dizer algo para Li quando avistou seu pai e seu irmão grudados no vidro do berçário. "Touya!" - chamou Sakura que correu na direção do irmão.

"Sakura, veja!" - dizia Touya apontando para a direção de um bebê - "Veja seu sobrinho!"

"Ele já nasceu..." - disse Sakura com lágrimas nos olhos que indicavam toda sua emoção.

"Hoshio* é lindo, não é querida?" - disse Fujitaka se aproximando e colocando a mão sobre o ombro da filha.

"Hoshio... Vocês já escolheram o nome...." - disse Sakura ainda fitando o belo sobrinho.

"Nakuru quem escolheu...." - disse Touya ainda fitando o filho.

"É um lindo nome... E Nakuru, como está?" - disse Sakura notando sua falta de atenção. Tinha ficado tão encantada ao ver o sobrinho que se esqueceu de perguntar sobre o estado da cunhada.

"Ela está ótima. Esta dormindo..." - disse Touya.

"Que bom... Estava tão preocupada..." 

"Obrigado por traze-la!" - disse Fujitaka ao se aproximar de Li. Shaoran tinha ficado um pouco afastado. Não gostaria de interromper um momento tão familiar.

"Não foi nada. Não poderia ter deixado-a vir sozinha e..." - disse Li sem graça.

Fujitaka apenas sorriu colocando a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz. "Desculpe-me ter duvidado das suas responsabilidades, meu jovem. Hoje vejo que deixo minha filha em excelentes mãos. Mãos extremamente responsáveis. Sua atitude deu-me esta confiança, Li. Obrigado!" - disse Fujitaka.

Li sentiu-se péssimo ao ouvir tais palavras do pai de Sakura. Fujitaka estava dizendo-lhe o quanto confiava nele, o quanto acreditava estar deixando sua filha em mãos responsáveis. Mãos que a pouco acariciaram sua filha e quase a envolveram num beijo. Agora Shaoran sentia-se culpado por ter feito isso. Ao ver Fujitaka se afastar e afagar os cabelos da filha viu o quanto aquele homem a amava. Estava deixando a sua jóia mais preciosa sob seus cuidados. Não poderia decepcioná-lo...

"Vamos, Sakura." - disse Fujitaka.

"Ah... deixa eu ficar olhando o Hoshio só mais um pouquinho..." - disse Sakura manhosa.

"O horário de visitas já se encerrou, meu bem... Foi gentileza da enfermeira nos deixar aqui. Vamos!"

"Está bem..."

"Touya!" - chamou Fujitaka a atenção de seu filho. 

"Sim, pai."

"Nós já vamos." - disse Fujitaka.

"Eu vou com vocês. Aproveito o elevador e vou para o quarto ficar com a Nakuru."

Os três começaram a caminhar e pararam próximos Li. Touya o fitou cumprimentando-o com o olhar. "Você trouxe a Sakura?" - perguntou Touya. Li apenas assentiu. Touya sorriu em agradecimento. 

Fujitaka chamou o elevador e este logo chegou ao andar solicitado. Todos entraram e Touya apertou o andar térreo e outro dois andares abaixo do qual estavam.

"Até amanhã!"- disse Touya enquanto o elevador abria suas portas no andar dos quartos.

"Amanhã cedo a gente volta! Deixe um beijo com a Nakuru!" - disse Sakura abraçando o irmão.

Touya sorriu enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava. Sentia-se feliz, emocionado. Tinha uma família como sempre desejava. Estava casado com o grande amor de sua vida, e agora, da união deste amor havia nascido o fruto mais bonito que poderia existir, um filho. Caminhou até a porta do quarto 705, onde Nakuru estava descansando após a cirurgia. Tudo tinha ocorrido muito bem, e em alguns dias eles estariam juntos, em casa, pai, mãe e filho.

"Touya... é você?" - perguntou Nakuru suavemente. Ela estava deitada, sonolenta.

"Sou eu meu amor..." - disse Touya baixinho se aproximando de Nakuru.  A esposa sorriu e o fitou com os olhos molhados. Retribuindo o puro gesto da esposa, Touya acariciou os cabelos longos da esposa e a beijou na testa.

"Você viu nosso filho?"

"Ele é a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida. Eu te amo, Naki."

"Eu também te amo..." - disse Nakuru pouco antes de sentir os lábios de Touya sobre os seus.

"Aonde você vai, Li?" - perguntava Sakura.

"Vou voltar para Tóquio, para onde mais iria?" - disse Li sorrindo devido a pergunta tola de Sakura.

"Mas já é muito tarde..." - disse Sakura com um ar levemente dengoso, o que fez Li sorrir ainda mais. 

"Estou acostumado, Sakura. Nos vemos segunda..." - disse Li apressado já começando a caminhar em direção ao seu carro.

"Espere, rapaz..." - chamou Fujitaka docemente - "Porque não fica conosco esta noite? Poderia dormir no quarto de Touya. Realmente já está tarde..."

"É..." - concordou Sakura.

"Não quero incomodá-los..." - disse Li sem graça.

"Ora, rapaz... Que eu saiba minha filha fica em sua casa a maior parte da semana. Se alguém aqui o incomoda e abusa da sua hospitalidade, este alguém somos nós."

Shaoran não pôde evitar de sorrir com o comentário. Realmente Sakura o incomodava em alguns momentos. Mas não podia negar que a presença dela em sua casa era agradável. Já não conseguia mais imaginar sua casa sem a alegria que ela sempre exibia. Sem seus resmungos, seus sorrisos, suas risadas, seu olhar...

"Por favor, Li!" - disse Sakura - "Amanhã cedo você volta para Tóquio!"

"O que me diz, rapaz? Aceita nosso convite?" - perguntou Fujitaka.

"Agradeço o convite, mas tenho alguns papéis que ainda preciso revisar em casa para a reunião de amanhã. Realmente eu preciso ir. Boa noite."

"Se realmente precisa ir... Então, boa noite e obrigado mais uma vez." - disse Fujitaka.

"Até mais, Li." - disse Sakura - "Nos vemos na segunda!"

Shaoran entrou em seu carro sem olhar para trás e logo partiu. Conferiu o horário em seu relógio, meia noite e meia. Ligou o som no intuito de espairecer sua mente que estava confusa e perturbada. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de esvair os pensamentos que consumiam-lhe a alma, a melodia que começou a tocar pareceu prendê-lo aos pensamentos que tanto tentava esquecer. A melodia estava descrevendo perfeitamente os seus próprios sentimentos. 

****

**_With or withou you_**

Com ou sem você 

**_With or without you_**

Com ou sem você 

**_I can't live_**

Eu não posso viver 

**_With or without you_**

Com ou sem você 

Por mais que evitasse, por mais que a culpa infringisse as leis do coração e o fizesse abrir mão de suas próprias emoções, não havia mais jeito. Li já não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem Sakura. Mesmo esforçando-se ao máximo para não se render aos sentimentos que tanto pulsavam dentro de si, mesmo afirmando à todos que a convivência com ela era terrível no intuito de se auto enganar, Li não poderia mais esconder os sentimentos de seu próprio coração. Poderia enganar a tudo e à todos, menos ao seu próprio coração. E Sakura já o havia conquistado, e Li sabia disso...

**_And you give yourself away_**

E você se entrega 

**_And you give yourself away_**

E você se entrega 

**_And you give_**

E você  entrega 

**_And you give_**

E você entrega 

**_And you give yourself away_**

_E você se entrega_

"Eu não posso..." - disse com lamento como se discordasse do que o cantor dizia. - "Eu apenas não posso..."

_"Hoje vejo que deixo minha filha em excelentes mãos. Mãos extremamente responsáveis..."_ - as palavras de Fujitaka ecoavam em sua mente e o faziam se lembrar de outras que eternamente viveriam em suas memórias. 

_"__Não me decepcione, Xiao…__Não me decepcione meu filho..."_

"Serei o que era de tua vontade que eu fosse, meu pai." - disse Li olhando a estrada que corria sobre o carro com os olhos frios e distantes. - "Dei-lhe minha palavra e irei cumpri-la." Mais uma vez Li deixaria seus sonhos e desejos mais profundos de lado. Passaria por cima de seus sentimentos para cumprir sua palavra. Uma palavra dada há sete anos e que infelizmente não poderia mais ser revertida...

******************************

**_Hoshio*:_** Segundo um site de nomes japonês **_hoshi _**significa estrela. O **_'o' _**quando pronunciado de forma longa significa grande, quando pronunciado de forma curta significa pequeno. Escolhi a segunda opção. Logo, o significado do nosso Hoshio, filho de Nakuru e Touya é **'Pequena Estrela'**

Músicas: **_I still haven't found_****_ what I'm looking for – U2_**

**_                With or without you – U2_****__**

******************************

Olá...

Tudo bem com vocês? 

Vocês não estão querendo me matar, né? 

_*Naki se escondendo de alguns possíveis objetos cortantes, pedras e afins que alguns fãs podem estar querendo jogar*_

Não fiquem bravos vai... Não saiu beijo desta vez... Quem sabe em uma próxima... Se bem que com o andar da carruagem, quer dizer, com o andar dos pensamentos de Li... Iiiiiii.... Será que ainda rola? (hehehehe)

_*Naki se escondendo de uma pedra lançada por um fã que quer logo ver um beijo entre este casal*_

Mas teve um bom motivo para a interrupção deste beijo! E um motivo lindo! Nasceu o bebê da Nakuru!!! Imagino o Hoshio tão fofo!!! 

Alguns até colocaram nos reviews que imaginavam que uma interrupção fosse acontecer... Pois então... Aconteceu! Hehe

O único que sabia disso com certeza era o Felipe, né Fê? Ele é meu beta-reader e sempre sabe de tudo antes, por favor não o invejem!  ^-~ Você bem que tentou colocar o review de número 100, o primeiro do capítulo 9, né amigo? Mas...o seu foi o número 101!

A premiada, que me deu a honra do meu 100o review foi a Bruna!!! Linda, obrigada!!!

Agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews!!! De verdade!!! Inclusive aqueles que me mandaram um pela primeira vez!!! Muuuuuuuito obrigada! 

Prometi à Kath Klein, em um review que postei para ela, que lhe faria uma surpresinha... Linda, aqui está ela! Uma homenagem à essa autora de fanfics que tanto admiro.

Este capítulo é dedicado para ela, por nos escrever tão bela obra intitulada de "Os Feiticeiros" e para a Bruna, que deu-me a honra do meu 100o review na fanfiction num mesmo fanfic!!!

Lindas, obrigada!!!

Quem ainda não leu este fic da Kath Klein, leiam! Vale a pena! Espero que com esta 'palhinha' que dei aqui neste capítulo tenha convencido muitos a lerem esta saga que já está na terceira temporada!

Não pensem que foi apenas uma homenagem... Quando li o fic achei-o perfeito para a cena do carro! Já imaginava usar esta mesma música, só uni duas coisas em busca da perfeição! 

E ah, não parou por aí esta conversa do Shao com a Sakurinha... hehe. Digamos que ela ainda será terminada no momento certo. Por enquanto a Sakura só deu um 'tapinha' no Li, mostrando suas opiniões sobre o amor... Lindas por sinal, não?

É isso!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!!! 

E para quem está esperando mais de E&T...

Pra quem está se perguntando se a Sakura não vai se dar conta do que quase aconteceu entre ela e o Li... Aguardem semana que vem o Capítulo XI!!! Surpresas e muita emoção!!!

Beijos

**Naki**


	12. Cap XI: Os mais doces olhos que eu já vi

**_Stairway to Heaven_**

****

Por: Naki 

****

****

**_Capítulo XI – Os mais doces olhos que eu já vi_**

Sakura entrava em seu quarto saltitante. Uma felicidade invadia seu corpo e preenchia seu coração. Seu sobrinho havia nascido, estava saudável assim como Nakuru, sua cunhada tão adorada. Jogou-se na cama ainda com o rostinho de Hoshio em seu pensamento. Ele era lindo, tirando a expressão séria que apresentava, que sem dúvidas havia herdado de seu irmão.  Rolou na cama brincando com um pequeno ursinho que tinha sobre ela, imaginando que não havia comprado nada para dar de presente para seu sobrinho.

"E se eu der você pra ele?" - disse olhando para o ursinho - "Não..." - apertava o ursinho contra seu peito sorrindo  - "Sentiria muito sua falta."

Levantou-se da cama ainda com o ursinho em seus braços e começou a observar todos os objetos de sua coleção de relíquias, todas trazidas pelo seu pai.  Aproximou-se da estante e deixou o ursinho em uma das prateleiras da mesma. Voltou-se para as relíquias de sua coleção e tocou algumas, imaginando que poderia dar alguma delas para Hoshio guardar. Ergueu um pequeno espelho todo circundado de pequenas pedras azuis e viu seus olhos refletidos nele. 

_"Sempre que olhar para ele encontrará as respostas que busca. Este espelho reflete nossa alma, nosso coração. Sempre que sentir-se perdida, olhe para ele. Encontrará a resposta que busca..." _- Sakura lembrou-se das palavras de seu pai. Fujitaka tinha trazido aquela peça há alguns anos dizendo tratar-se de um artefato de um faraó muito poderoso.

Olhou novamente para o espelho e começou a brincar com ele, girando-o e observando as imagens refletidas por ele. Poderia ser apenas um mito, mas Sakura acreditava que ele era capaz de mostrar-lhe sua alma. Girou mais o pequeno espelho desta vez em direção aos artefatos de sua estante. Sorriu quando uma idéia lhe surgiu a cabeça. Giraria o espelho. A peça que ele refletisse seria a resposta que ela buscava, seria o presente que ela daria para Hoshio.

Fechou seus olhos e afastou-se um pouco para que o espelho fosse capaz de focalizar qualquer uma das peças de sua estante. Girou o pequeno espelho e parou. Ao abrir seus olhos deparou-se com uma imagem refletida que trazia lembranças para seu coração. Sakura piscou algumas vezes, apertou o espelho contra seu peito e, em passos inseguros, caminhou até sua cama sentando-se nela.

"Li..." - foi a única palavra que Sakura pôde murmurar. A peça que o espelho havia refletido não era nada menos do que a última aquisição de sua coleção. O sol em âmbar que seu pai havia trazido para ela meses atrás. O âmbar dos olhos daquele patinador que tanto amava e que hoje era seu treinador, que hoje havia tentado beijá-la...

Sakura se deu conta do que vivera a pouco com Li. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas no instante em que ela levou seus dedos a tocarem seus lábios levemente entreabertos. "Ele iria me beijar..." - dizia Sakura para si. Os movimentos que executaram juntos no gelo, o toque das mãos de Li, o sorriso, os olhos. Um olhar que a envolvera completamente permitindo que a emoção dominasse seu ser. Lembrou de cada gesto, cada expressão, as palavras que trocaram, o lamento da voz de Li ao lhe contar o motivo de sua saída das pistas de patinação...

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntava-se incrédula pela atitudes que tinha tomado - "Como foi idiota! Nem ao menos me dei conta do que aconteceu! O que disse no carro pra ele... Como foi tonta!" - recriminou-se ao se lembrar do que disse a Li no carro. Ela havia discutido com ele. Discutido com o homem que queria beijá-la. Sim... Ela queria e ele também. E naquele momento nada parecia mais certo do que permitir que Li tocasse seus lábios. "O que ele deve estar pensando?"

Sakura estava confusa, entregue aos dilemas de seu coração. Ele era seu treinador, nada mais do que isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo era o patinador que amava desde criança. E como amava. Jamais fora capaz de esquecer aqueles olhos. O olhar penetrante que cativou-a desde o primeiro dia. Ela sonhara anos em encontrá-lo, conhecê-lo. E conseguira! Vivia com ele e... 

Voltou a olhar novamente para o espelho e deparou-se com o belo verde de seus olhos. Porém, não era a cor de seus olhos que lhe chamava atenção, mas sim a expressão de seu olhar. Como se Sakura despertasse de um transe ela percebia o que estava acontecendo com ela. A implicância que tinha com ele, a forma como sempre tratava-o, o modo como admirava cada simples movimento dele, a maneira como deixou-se envolver pelos braços dele durante a dança, o magnetismo que a respiração dele causava nela... Sakura sabia. Sorriu ainda fitando o espelho. 

"Li..." - disse novamente enquanto trazia o espelho bem próximo ao seu rosto - "Shaoran..." - repetiu  observando sua alma pelos próprios olhos enquanto seu coração enchia-se de luz. A luz que os apaixonados sentem envolver-lhes quando seu coração se mostra finalmente claro e decidido. Ela estava apaixonada sim, pelo seu treinador. Sakura estava apaixonada por Li Shaoran.

"Eriol!" - dizia Li. Estava em seu escritório ao telefone - "O que vai fazer hoje?"

_"Bom, até onde eu saiba temos uma reunião daqui a pouco e..."_

"Não estou falando do trabalho! Quero saber se você já programou algo para noite!"

_"Ah... Não sei... Estou cansado sabe... Estou substituindo o dono da empresa todas as tardes e isso está me tomando um tempo precioso, e..."_

"Pare com isso! Estou falando sério!"

_"Fique calmo! Estava só descontraindo..."_ - riu Eriol do outro lado - _"Vou no Piano bar de um amigo meu. É inauguração!"_

"Piano bar?" - disse Li desacreditado com o gosto do amigo - "Ah... Eriol! É muito parado! Vou acabar dormindo..."

_"Ora, o que é isso Shao... Precisa permitir-se novos horizontes e..."_

"Sei, sei... Novos horizontes... Acho que vou pra casa mesmo."

_"Bom... você quem sabe. Por que não liga para alguma de suas 'amigas'?"_ - disse Eriol do outro lado da linha frisando bem a última palavra dita.

"Não sei... Acho que prefiro dormir mesmo..."

_"Você quem sabe... Se mudar de idéia, me avise!"_

"Vou pensar. Até daqui a pouco." - disse Li enquanto desligou o telefone.

_"Ele nasceu?"_ - dizia Tomoyo eufórica ao telefone.

"Sim... Estou indo agora com o meu pai visitá-lo."

_"Mande um grande beijo para a Nakuru e diga que assim que voltar de Tóquio irei visitá-los!"_

"Você... Você vai para Tóquio?"

_"Sim... Minha mãe tem alguns assuntos da empresa pra resolver por lá. Também vamos a uma inauguração. Acredito que não iremos nos encontrar neste final de semana pois voltaremos somente no domingo."****_

"Ah..." - disse Sakura desanimada do outro lado da linha.

_"O que foi, Sakura? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Eu..." - hesitou - "Não é nada... Podemos conversar depois."

_"Tem certeza? Sua voz está me mostrando que alguma coisa está te incomodando..."_

"Não, não! Por favor! Não se preocupe, eu estou ótima!"

_"Está bem."_ - disse Tomoyo após um suspiro - _"Mas qualquer coisa me ligue no celular."_

"Tudo bem! Boa viagem e divirta-se!"

_"Até, Sakura! Mande lembranças para todos."_

Sakura desligou o telefone desanimada. Queria tanto abrir-se com alguém, mas teria que esperar. Pegou o pequeno embrulho que tinha sobre a escrivaninha e desceu as escadas para encontrar seu pai. Olhou pela janela e viu o céu claro, porém ainda sem sol. O inverno estava terminando.

"Está pronta, meu bem?" - perguntou Fujitaka.

"Sim!"

"Então vamos! Touya já ligou dizendo que Hoshio está no quarto com eles e..."

Sakura estava distante. Seu pai lhe contava sobre as novidades do bebê, mas Sakura só conseguia manter seus pensamentos em uma única coisa, mas precisamente em uma única pessoa: Li.

"Como americanos conseguem ser insuportáveis quando querem!" - dizia Li entrando no elevador acompanhado por Eriol. Tinham acabado de encerrar a reunião e o almoço com os americanos. Agora voltavam para as empresas Li.

"É... Concordo. Ingleses são muito mais atenciosos e educados."

"Metidos e principalmente arrogantes!" - completou Li que tinha uma irritação nítida em sua expressão.

"Como os chineses..." - Eriol tinha uma expressão séria. - "O que aconteceu, Li?"

Li fitou Eriol. O amigo o conhecia muito bem. Era incrível como Eriol percebia quando sua arrogância não estava sendo apenas casual, como hábito. Ele era o único que percebia quando algo realmente o perturbava por dentro.

"Não vai me dizer?" - insistiu Eriol.

"Não foi nada." - disse Li sério fitando os números do elevador.

"Nada... Sei...  Mas me diga!" - disse Eriol como se buscasse encerrar o assunto e conversar sobre outra coisa - "Como está a Sakura? Ela teve melhoras no treinamento? Ontem mesmo liguei para o Wei e ele me disse que vocês não tinham voltado ainda, e já eram mais de dez horas..." - disse Eriol provocando-o. Na verdade Eriol desconfiava do que estava irritando e incomodando o amigo, bastava pegá-lo de jeito, e ele tinha conseguido.

"Teve um imprevisto!" - disse Li seriamente, tentando justificar-se - "A cunhada da Sakura entrou em trabalho de parto e tive que levá-la até Tomoeda. Estava tarde e não poderia deixá-la viajar sozinha naquele horário. Mas está tudo bem agora. O sobrinho da Sakura está bem e..."

"Hei, hei! Calma! Não pedi nenhum detalhe! Por que esta me dando tanta justificativa?" - disse Eriol provocando-o ainda mais enquanto erguia os braços como se pedisse para o amigo ter calma.

"Eu... Eu..." - Li ficou completamente sem jeito com a atitude do amigo. Eriol sabia deixá-lo sem graça. Eriol apenas sorriu e apertou um outro andar.

"O que você está fazendo? Por que apertou o andar de Recreação?"

Eriol não respondeu. Assim que o elevador parou no andar, Eriol saiu sendo seguido por Shaoran. "O que você vai fazer?" - disse Li observando o amigo abrir a porta de uma sala - "Eriol! Será que você pode falar comigo?"

Eriol calmamente sentou-se no piano, abriu-o e deslizou suas mãos suavemente sobre o instrumento.

"Ah... Não é possível! A Empresa cheia de problemas para resolver e você vai tocar piano?"

Eriol começou a tocar uma melodia calmamente. Li reconheceu a música e sem dizer palavra alguma recostou-se sobre a porta da sala ouvindo o amigo executá-la perfeitamente.

**_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_****__**

Assim, perdoe-me pelo esquecimento, mas essas coisas acontecem 

**_You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue_****__**

_Veja você, eu me esqueci se são verdes ou se são azuis,_

Eriol cantava suavemente um trecho da música. Sabia que Shaoran a conhecia e que iria tocá-lo no ponto certo, exatamente como ele queria.

****

**_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean_****__**

_De qualquer forma que a coisa seja, o que realmente quero dizer é:_

**_Yours are the sweetest eyes_**

Os seus são os mais doces olhos 

Eriol parou de tocar após dizer a frase. Virou seu rosto e sorrindo, fitou o amigo. Shaoran tinha entendido o que Eriol queria lhe mostrar, os olhos âmbares do jovem chinês indicavam isso claramente. Foi um momento breve antes de Eriol virar-se novamente para o piano e continuar a frase que havia deixado suspensa no ar.

**_I've ever seen._****__**

_que eu já vi_

****

**_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_****__**

E você pode dizer pra todo mundo, que essa é sua canção 

**_It may be quite simple but now that it's done,_****__**

Pode parecer bastante simples, mas agora que está feita 

**_I hope you don't mind,_****__**

Eu espero que não se importe 

**_I hope you don't mind_****__**

Eu espero que não se importe 

**_That I put down in words_****__**

Que eu tenha colocado em palavras 

Eriol dedilhava calmamente após um momento onde a melodia havia intensificado-se.  Respirou fundo e continuou.

**_How wonderful life is_**

O quão maravilhosa é a vida 

Ainda dedilhando calmamente o desfecho daquela melodia que tanto dizia quanto aos sentimentos de Li, Eriol fitou o amigo e juntos, Eriol cantando e Shaoran murmurando, encerraram-na.****

****

**_while you're in the world._****__**

_enquanto você está no mundo._

As últimas notas foram tocadas e quando as mãos de Eriol repousaram finalmente sobre o piano, ele girou o banco deparando-se com o sorriso de Li que indicava-lhe, como sempre, que estava completamente certo.

"Você sempre advinha, não é?" - disse Li sentando-se em um banco ao lado do amigo.

"Elementar, meu caro amigo!" - foi a última frase de Eriol antes dos dois amigos caírem numa gargalhada gostosa e contagiante. 

Eriol estava sentado, desfrutando do ambiente clássico e envolvente do Piano Bar de seu amigo. Tomava uma taça de vinho enquanto permitia-se divagar nos pensamentos através da melodia que era lindamente expressa pelo pianista da casa.

Recordava-se de sua conversa com Li horas atrás. O amigo havia confessado que tentara beijar Sakura. No início não revelara as emoções que tinha sentido quando dançara com sua aprendiz, mas acabara deixando-se envolver pelas perguntas certeiras de Eriol informando-o cada detalhe. Desejos, olhares, toques, emoção. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Li estava apaixonado. Mas Eriol tinha que ser cauteloso, sabia que se afirmasse isso para o amigo ele diria que estava louco. Porém, neste momento, Eriol culpava-se por não ter feito isso. A situação acabou por tomar um rumo que ele não imaginaria que pudesse acontecer. 

Ele apenas concordara com a suposição de Li, de que o contato estava deixando-o enfeitiçado, afinal Sakura era uma linda garota e teria a capacidade de encantar qualquer um. Grande erro... Antes tivesse dito que o amigo estava apaixonado e só não queria admitir para si. Li acabou por decidir inscrevê-la nas eliminatórias das Olimpíadas que aconteceriam dali a apenas três semanas. Dizia que não conseguiria esperar até o Campeonato Nacional, dali a 3 meses. Treinaria Sakura por mais 3 semanas, e em um mês, estaria livre dela.

Tomando mais um gole de vinho, permitindo que o aroma envolvesse-o, Eriol balançou a cabeça. Sabia que não seria a distância que faria Li esquecer o que estava sentindo por Sakura. Estava com medo dele estragar o que poderia ser mágico para ele. O que faria agora? Quando Li decidia-se por algo não havia alma que o fizesse mudar de idéia. 

Sakura teria pouco tempo para treinar e não conseguiria o índice para as Olimpíadas. E era justamente isso que Li estava querendo. Desta forma ele não precisaria treiná-la para o Campeonato Nacional que ocorreria em três meses. Teria que conviver com Sakura apenas mais 3 semanas e fim. "Ele é muito esperto..." - dizia Eriol para si mesmo reavaliando a idéia do amigo. Li estava fazendo isso de propósito pois sabia que se a treinasse para competir somente o Nacional ela estaria pronta. Conquistaria uma ótima classificação e assim teria o índice para ir para as Olimpíadas de Inverno. Era este o objetivo do contrato que Li havia proposto, treiná-la por quatro meses para que competisse o Nacional e então,  as Olimpíadas de Inverno que ocorreriam 3 meses depois, na Inglaterra.  Só que neste meio tempo... "Ele acabaria não conseguindo controlar mais o que está sentindo por ela..." - encerrou o pensamento em voz alta.

"Eriol..." - chamava um jovem.

"Yoshida!" - disse Eriol vendo o amigo dono do Piano bar se aproximar.

"Está tão distante... Não está apreciando o ambiente?" - perguntou Yoshida.

"Imagine, é maravilhoso! Estou apenas pensando, refletindo sobre uma conversa que tive a pouco com um amigo."

"Ele está com problemas?" - perguntou Yoshida interessado sentando-se na mesa.

"Sim... dos piores que poderia ter."

"Financeiros?"

"Ah, não, não... Este é um tipo de problema que com certeza nunca irá ter."

"Problemas sentimentais, então?"

"É..." - disse Eriol observando o vinho em sua taça - "Ele esta fugindo de um na verdade... Puro medo de deixar-se dominar pelo amor..." - disse Eriol degustando mais um gole de seu vinho - "Um amor que já o dominou há algum tempo e que ele insiste em lutar contra ele."

"Por que ele não quer viver este amor? Algum impedimento? Transtornos pessoais?"

"Não... É apenas muito orgulhoso para admitir que esta amando alguém..."

"Nossa... Assim fica difícil, não?" - disse Yoshida entendo a complicada situação e dando um pequeno sorriso.

"E como!" - disse Eriol sorrindo.

"Sr. Yoshida!" - chamava um garçom que acabava de se aproximar.

"Sim." - disse Yoshida virando sua atenção para o garçom.

"A senhora..." - disse o garçom um tanto quanto perdido ao dar a informação ao seu patrão.

"Que senhora?" - perguntou Yoshida sem entender.

"O Sr. tinha pedido para avisá-lo quando ela chegasse..." - disse o garçom ainda encabulado com a situação.

"A Sra. Daidouji! Ela já chegou?" - disse Yoshida sorridente com a notícia. O garçom apenas assentiu e indicou a recepção do Piano Bar.

"Com licença, Eriol... Uma grande amiga minha acabou de chegar..." - disse Yoshida levantando-se da mesa e caminhando em direção a recepção, seguido pelo garçom.

"Dai-Daidouji?" - disse Eriol para si mesmo não acreditando no nome que acabara de ouvir - "Será?"

Shaoran estava em seu apartamento. Andava pelo enorme corredor dos quartos em direção a sala. Olhando o relógio em seu pulso viu que já eram onze horas da noite. Abriu a camisa que vestia jogando-se no sofá. Ainda estava com parte do terno que vestia pela manhã. Chegara a pouco da empresa. Eriol tinha tentado convencê-lo a irem juntos ao Piano bar e assim conversarem mais sobre os seus sentimentos., mas Li mentiu dizendo que tinha assuntos inadiáveis para terminar naquela noite.

_"Sentimentos..."_ - pensava Li ao lembrar-se da conversa com Eriol - _"Não existe sentimento algum"_. Mas também, se existisse... Não seria em três semanas que ele perderia o controle. Certo?

Na mesma tarde daquele dia, após a conversa com Eriol, Li inscrevera Sakura nas eliminatórias das Olimpíadas. As competições seriam em duas fases, uma mini apresentação aonde seriam classificadas as vinte melhores candidatas e depois, a apresentação longa, onde teriam a classificação geral. Uma boa classificação geral daria o índice para as Olimpíadas de Inverno que ocorreriam em seis meses, na Inglaterra. 

Não estava sendo como Shaoran tinha previsto. A princípio ele treinaria Sakura por quatro meses. Ela estaria pronta para competir o Nacional do Japão, conseguiria um dos primeiros lugares podendo então, competir as Olimpíadas. Com isso, Sakura estaria preparada e venceria, e Li teria mesmo que em parte, seu sonho realizado. 

Mas não fora assim que acontecera... Ele errara algo neste percurso. Apaixonara-se pela sua aprendiz. Ele,  que julgava-se tão controlado, tão ciente de que era errado envolver Sakura em qualquer espécie de romance... Por que é que precisava então livrar-se tão depressa da jovem? Se ele mesmo afirmava para si que não tinha sentimento algum por Sakura, por que não esperava e fazia como era previsto pelo contrato? Seria por que em três meses muitas coisas poderiam mudar? Ou seria por ele ter certeza que no ponto em que se encontrava a tendência era uma só: lançar-se no mar de paixão onde seus pés já permitiam sentir as intensas ondas sobre eles...

"Eriol..." - dizia Yoshida ao se aproximar - "Permita-me que te apresente uma grande amiga minha."

Eriol levantou-se da mesa. Estava com seus olhos fixos no amigo desde que ele fora até a recepção do bar. Mas precisamente em uma jovem que estava a espera de Yoshida. Os mesmos olhos violetas, os mesmos cabelos sedosos da cor negra que tanto realçava a pele alva e macia, e que Eriol jamais seria capaz de esquecer.

"Esta é Daidouji Sonomi, e a jovem aqui é Daidouji Tomoyo, filha de Sonomi." - disse Yoshida que não havia percebido os olhos de Eriol fixos em Tomoyo. - "Este é Hiiragizawa Eriol. Um amigo meu de longa data."

"Ora... Mas nós já nos conhecemos! Ele trabalha nas Empresas Li! Como vai Sr. Hiiragizawa?" - perguntou Sonomi.

Eriol ainda mantinha-se distraído, tendo sua atenção tomada apenas quando o amigo tocou-lhe o ombro. "Vocês já se conhecem?" – disse Yoshida fitando Eriol.

"Sim..." - disse Eriol educadamente enquanto tomava uma das mãos de Sonomi, repousando sobre ela um beijo - "Ela é a contratada de Li. Como vai, Sra.?"

"Vou muito bem, obrigada!" - disse Sonomi.

"Contratada de Li? Li Shaoran?" - perguntou Yoshida não entendendo que espécie de contrato poderia sua amiga ter com Li.

"Sim... Lembra que comentei contigo sobre as meninas que competiriam o Regional?" - começou Sonomi a explicar toda a história para Yoshida. Os dois sentaram-se na mesa em que Eriol estava, deixando Eriol em pé, de frente a Tomoyo.

"Como vai, Srta.?" - perguntou Eriol tomando a mão de Tomoyo e dando-lhe um beijo.

"Eu... Eu estou bem..." - disse Tomoyo nitidamente nervosa. Ela estava diante de Eriol Hiiragizawa. O homem que tinha beijado-a dias atrás e que tanto mexera com seu coração. Por dias Tomoyo sonhara com ele, imaginando se o veria de novo. Lembrou-se instantaneamente de como fugira dele naquele dia, por medo de descobrirem a loucura que tinha feito. Observando os intensos olhos azuis de Eriol, Tomoyo pôde encontrar dentro deles a mesma surpresa que estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Permita-me..." - disse Eriol enquanto puxava uma das cadeiras ao seu lado conduzindo Tomoyo pela mão a se sentar.

"Obrigada!" - disse Tomoyo sentando-se. Eriol sentou-se em seguida ao seu lado, e permitiu nestes poucos segundos que a jovem o observasse. Ele era gentil, doce e encantadoramente bonito. Não era mais nenhum jovem, isso todos poderiam observar naturalmente. Ainda não sabia a idade daquele homem tão envolvente mas julgava que tivesse em torno dos trinta anos. 

"Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?" - ofereceu Eriol.

"Eu... eu não sei..." - Tomoyo estava confusa. Ainda não caíra em si se aquele momento era fruto de outro de seus sonhos ou se era real.

"Posso oferecer-te vinho?" - disse indicando uma outra taça que estava sobre a mesa próxima a sua. Tomoyo assentiu e Eriol serviu um pouco de vinho tinto.

"Tomoyo, querida! Cuidado com o vinho!" - disse Sonomi virando-se para a filha que segurava a taça na mão - "Já está vermelha! Sabe como o vinho te deixa!" - disse Sonomi sorrindo voltando a contar os últimos acontecimentos para Yoshida.

Tomoyo sorriu sem graça. Ela estava vermelha sim, mas não tinha dado um gole sequer na taça que Eriol tinha lhe oferecido. Mas apenas ela e Eriol sabiam disso. Olhou de relance para Eriol e encontrou um maravilhoso sorriso. 

"Não se preocupe..." - disse Eriol baixinho para que só Tomoyo pudesse ouvir - "Não irei contar que não esta vermelha pelo efeito do vinho."

As palavras de Eriol deixaram Tomoyo ainda mais envergonhada. Rapidamente deu um gole no vinho. "O vinho... É muito bom!"  - disse sem fitar Eriol.

"Eriol... se importa em fazer companhia para a jovem Tomoyo?" - disse Yoshida. 

"Claro que não! Ela é uma jovem encantadora!" - disse virando-se para Tomoyo.

"Um amigo meu e de Sonomi acabou de chegar... Nós já voltamos! Divirtam-se!" - disse Yoshida caminhando até a recepção. Sonomi cumprimentou Eriol educadamente e seguiu Yoshida, deixando a filha sozinha com ele.

Eriol ficou apenas fitando Tomoyo. Observando delicadamente cada traço perfeito que formava seu rosto. "Por que foi embora aquele dia?" - perguntou Eriol.

"Como?" - disse Tomoyo voltando-se para Eriol.

"Aquele dia... Na empresa... Por que foi embora?" - Eriol tinha a voz suave, com um leve lamento mostrando sua decepção perante aquela atitude - "Foi algo que lhe fiz. Se sim, me perdoe, não tinha a intenção de..."

"Não!" - disse Tomoyo interrompendo-o - "Não fez nada errado! Eu apenas... Eu apenas precisava ir..."

"Estou feliz por encontrá-la novamente." - disse Eriol após um sorriso.

"Eu também."

Eriol tocou a mão de Tomoyo que estava sobre a mesa. Foi um gesto tão rápido e ao mesmo tempo tão doce que Tomoyo não teve tempo de pensar em tirar sua mão ou pensar se não era exatamente aquilo que estava querendo.

"Tomoyo..."

"Sim..." - disse Tomoyo apreciando os intensos olhos azuis de Eriol.

"Não é nada..." - disse sorrindo aproximando-se mais do rosto dela - "Queria apenas recitar um nome tão lindo quanto o seu. Digno e merecedor de uma beleza tão perfeita quanto a sua."

"Por favor..." - dizia Tomoyo percebendo a aproximação excessiva de Eriol - "A minha mãe pode voltar e..."

Antes que Tomoyo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Eriol tocou seus lábios de forma suave. Tomoyo fechou os olhos esperando que a emoção que sentira aquele dia voltasse a envolvê-la, mas Eriol não prosseguiu com o beijo. 

"Desculpe-me... Mas eu precisava fazer isso..." - disse Eriol afastando-se.

"É... você conhece o  Sr. Yoshida?" - perguntou Tomoyo rapidamente enquanto retirava sua mão que até pouco mantinha-se sob a mão de Eriol. Queria quebrar a atmosfera sedutora antes que pudesse vir a lançar-se nas asas daquele vôo rumo ao desejo e ao sonho.

"Estudamos juntos durante o colegial..." - respondeu Eriol - "Depois fui estudar na Inglaterra, onde fiz faculdade, mas nunca perdemos o contato."

"Ah, sim..." - disse Tomoyo que insistia em fitar qualquer outro local da casa que não fosse os olhos de Eriol.

'E você? De onde conhece Yoshida?"

"Minha mãe o conhece a muitos anos. Na verdade não sei bem da onde..."

"Eriol... Eriol..." - chamou Yoshida com um aceno enquanto se aproximava.

"O que foi, Yoshida?" - perguntou Eriol não entendendo o por quê do amigo estar tão afoito.

"Vamos subir para o camarote! Sonomi está lá com um casal amigo nosso. Estamos na mesa da esquerda, lá em cima!" - disse apontando para o camarote que ficava à esquerda do local no sobre piso - "Depois suba com a Tomoyo. Tenho que resolver algumas coisinhas aqui em baixo."

"Está bem..." - disse Eriol.

"Ah... que ótimo, não é meu bem?" - dizia Sonomi para filha. Ela estava completamente entretida na conversa com o casal.

Eriol e Tomoyo tinham subido já fazia alguns minutos. Escutam a conversa de Sonomi mas o interesse por ela era praticamente nulo. "É sim... mamãe..." - disse Tomoyo com um sorriso falso, tentando mostrar estar entretida com a conversa.

Eriol buscava relaxar apreciando o vinho. Evitava olhar para Tomoyo. Mas o destino parecia não querer que ele evitasse isso, a melodia seguinte que o pianista iniciava era justamente a música que Eriol tocara aquele dia. Os dois viraram-se um para o outro instantaneamente quando a música começou. Os olhos sorriam como se ambos soubessem o que o outro estava sentindo. 

"Dance comigo..." - pediu Eriol educadamente enquanto estendia o braço para Tomoyo.

Tomoyo segurou a mão de Eriol e ele a conduziu para a pequena pista de dança que tinha no sobre piso, um pouco afastada das mesas onde eles se encontravam. Ela estava cheia, muitos casais dançavam. A meia luz que iluminava a pista dificultava que qualquer um identificasse os corpos que se movimentavam ali. Eriol levou-a para o canto da pista, longe do alcance de qualquer olhar e envolveu-a pela cintura. Tomoyo colocou suas mãos pequenas sobre os ombros de Eriol. 

"Você é ela..." - disse Eriol ao ouvido de Tomoyo.

"Ela quem?"

"A mulher da minha vida..." - disse Eriol que agora a fitava nos olhos. Não esconderia mais a emoção que estava sentindo, muito menos o sentimento que tinha certeza que havia dominado-o desde o primeiro momento - "Eu estou apaixonado por você..."

"Por favor..." - disse Tomoyo desviando os olhos do dele, evitando se entregar àquela declaração - "Nos conhecemos a pouco tempo para afirmar algo tão sério."

"Não!" - disse Eriol tocando o rosto de Tomoyo fazendo-a virar-se para ele - "Não acreditava que pudesse acontecer comigo. Mas aconteceu... Sempre acreditei que existisse amor a primeira vista, e hoje tenho certeza que estou vivendo isso..."

"Eriol... Não fale isso, por favor..." 

"Não posso... É meu coração quem pede..."

"Eriol..." 

Antes que Tomoyo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Eriol capturou seus lábios. Um toque suave de início que intensificou-se a medida que a música se encerrava. A passos desgovernados Eriol encostou-a na parede próxima a eles, envolvendo seus dedos nos cabelos macios e perfumados de Tomoyo. Outra música iniciou-se, e outra... Mas nenhum dos dois deu ouvidos a melodia, nem aos risos de alguns casais que dançavam por perto. Queriam entregar-se ao desejo.

"Venha comigo..." - disse Eriol após encerrar o beijo ainda ofegante pela intensidade da carícia.

Ele puxou Tomoyo pelas mãos e desceram pela escada da outra ponta do camarote, dirigindo-se a uma área externa do bar. Tinham algumas mesas em volta de uma linda fonte, todas escondidas por plantas e  pela penumbra. O local era apenas iluminado pelas poucas velas que estavam sobre as mesas. Havia apenas um casal em uma mesa que se beijava, que buscara sem dúvidas a mesma coisa que Eriol buscava, intimidade e discrição.

"Tomoyo... Aonde você estava?" - perguntou Sonomi que estava na mesa do camarote com Yoshida.

"Eu estava dançando!" - disse Tomoyo rapidamente.

"Mas a pouco fui lá e você não estava!" - disse Sonomi levemente contrariada - "Faz quase duas horas que você saiu para dançar com Hiiragizawa..."

"Está tudo bem, Sra!" - disse Eriol entrando na conversa - "Desculpe-me, mas tomei a liberdade de levar a jovem senhorita para conhecer a casa. Aproveitamos e tomamos outra taça de vinho. Espero que não tenha sido grosseiro. Mas de certo que deveríamos tê-la avisado. Me desculpe mais uma vez."

"Oh... Se Tomoyo estava com você..." - disse Sonomi relutante. Eriol tinha sido perfeito. Educado, ponderado e correto. 

"Eriol é um gentleman*! Tomoyo não poderia estar em melhores mãos!" - disse Yoshida fazendo o clima amável voltar a mesa.

"Boa noite, Wei!" - dizia Sakura ao chegar no apartamento de Li. 

"Boa noite, Sakura!" - dizia Wei. 

Já era domingo, e Sakura estava de volta a sua nova rotina diária. "Li já chegou?" - perguntou Sakura tentando ser discreta. Não queria transmitir nem que fosse um pouco da ansiedade que estava em vê-lo novamente. 

"Ainda não, meu bem..." - disse Wei caminhando para a cozinha.

"Acho que vou tomar um banho e terminar meus deveres."

"Irei preparar algo para você comer."

"Está certo! Depois conto de como o meu sobrinho é lindo!"

"Imagino que seja, Sakura..." - disse Wei sorrindo envolvido na felicidade que a presença de Sakura trazia.__

"Sakura..." 

"Hã... o que foi?" - disse Sakura esfregando os olhos. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Se levantou da cama a contra gosto e foi abrir a porta.

"Sakura, preciso conversar com você!" - disse Li assim que Sakura abriu a porta e deparou-se com ele.

"É..." - Sakura desviou o olhar de Li. Voltou-se para o quarto buscando ver a hora em seu despertador. Onze e quarenta da noite - "Já está tarde... Não podemos conversar amanhã?" – disse Sakura manhosa ainda sonolenta.

"Sakura!" - chamou Li a atenção da jovem para si. - "Agora! Venha ao meu escritório!" - disse decidido e começando a caminhar pelo corredor.

Sakura o fitou assustada. O que ele queria conversar com ela? Seria sobre a tentativa de beijá-la? Ele confessaria seu amor para ela? Tantas eram as perguntas que surgiam na cabeça de Sakura... Perguntas que só seriam respondidas se ela o seguisse. E foi o que fez. 

Shaoran estava sentado atrás da mesa de seu escritório. Sakura aproximou-se da mesa e, obedecendo o gesto de Li, sentou-se na poltrona em frente a mesa. Ela estava nervosa. Passavam diversos pensamentos em sua mente, desde uma declaração de amor, um pedido de casamento até um cancelamento do contrato.  Antes que Sakura pudesse prosseguir com seus pensamentos, Li começou a falar.

"Eu a inscrevi nas eliminatórias das Olimpíadas!"

"O quê?" - disse Sakura que estava distraída com seus próprios pensamentos não dando atenção para o que Li tinha acabado de dizer.

"Eu a inscrevi nas eliminatórias das Olimpíadas." - repetiu Li sério.

"Mas... por quê? Competindo o Nacional e conseguindo uma boa classificação já não terei o índice para as Olimpíadas?"

"Sim... Mas..." 

"Então não preciso competir nenhuma eliminatória!" - disse Sakura serena, interrompendo Li - "Não era isso o combinado no nosso contrato? Que você me treinaria para competir os Nacionais?" 

"Você não entendeu..." - disse Li desacreditado com a ingenuidade de Sakura. Ela não tinha entendido aonde ele estava querendo chegar.

"Acho que não entendi mesmo..." 

"Não vou esperar seus resultados no Nacional. Você competirá as eliminatórias, Sakura. Teremos três semanas apenas para treinar. Sabe que só as três melhores colocadas conseguem índices para as Olimpíadas, e se você não conseguir uma boa classificação..."

Li explicava diversas coisas, mas Sakura não absorvia mais nada. Ao ouvir que competiria as eliminatórias dentro de três semanas Sakura abaixou a cabeça e começou a fitar o tapete do escritório. Não se ateve aos comentários de Li quanto a sua possível colocação, sobre as Olimpíadas... Era como se Li estivesse arrancando seu sonho... Sabia que não tinha condições para competir as eliminatórias com chances de conquistar o índice Olímpico. Pelo menos não ainda... 

"Entendeu?" - disse Li. Ele estava sério e decidido. 

"O quê?" - disse Sakura distraída voltando seu olhar para Li.

"Você escutou o que te disse, Sakura?" - disse Li nervoso percebendo que os pensamentos de Sakura estavam muito distantes da conversa.

"Você me inscreveu para as eliminatórias?" - Sakura parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Acho que você não é surda. É exatamente isso que te disse. E caso não tenha prestado atenção ao final da minha explicação, eu repito. Se não conseguir o índice nestas eliminatórias, nosso treinamento será encerrado."

"Por que está fazendo isso?" - disse Sakura. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Não podia ser verdade o que Li estava lhe dizendo. Por que esta mudança súbita? - "O combinado era você me treinar para competir o Nacional. Sabe que não tenho condições para enfrentar uma eliminatória agora!"

"Já está decidido Sakura!"

"Não pode fazer isso..." - Sakura esforçava-se ao máximo para não permitir que as lágrimas rolassem sobre sua face - "O contrato diz que me treinaria para os Nacionais!"

"E treinarei!" 

"Então..." - disse Sakura completamente confusa. - "Por que você quer que participe das eliminatórias? É alguma espécie de teste?"

"Pode chamar assim se quiser... Mas só continuarei a te treinar se você conquistar o índice!"

"Mas é muito pouco tempo! Não irei conseguir o índice! São só três semanas!" - Sakura tentava mostrar para Li o quanto ele estava sendo irracional - "Por que não posso competir apenas o Nacional? Os dois primeiros lugares no Nacional conseguem o índice para as Olimpíadas e..."

"Sakura!" - interrompeu Li - "Escute bem! Quero ver até onde vai seu talento na patinação. Preciso ver se valerá a pena treiná-la para o Nacional."

"Isso... Isso é injusto!" - disse Sakura incrédula - "Quer dizer que se não conseguir uma boa classificação nestas eliminatórias não me treinará para o Nacional?"

"Exatamente! Se não conseguir o índice olímpico, não a treinarei para o Nacional!"

"Mas o contrato..."

"Não vou perder meu tempo treinando você para o Nacional se não tiver um bom desempenho nas eliminatórias. O meu objetivo é as Olimpíadas, Sakura. E para elas é necessário um índice!"

"Mas eu posso conseguí-lo através do Nacional e..."

"Não vou esperar até lá." - interrompeu Li novamente. - "Já me decidi, Sakura!"

"Por que está fazendo isso?" - Sakura começava a chorar. - "As eliminatórias são muito difíceis... Não estarei preparada!"

"É bom que esteja caso contrário não continuarei com o treinamento!" - disse Li sério - "Vá dormir agora, está tarde e amanhã cedo você tem aula! Teremos um treinamento mais sério, mais firme de agora em diante. Treinaremos somente no gelo em virtude do pouco tempo que nos resta. Esteja pronta amanhã no horário. Não tolerarei atrasos!" - dizendo isso Li deixou o escritório.

Sakura ficou sentada no escritório, sozinha. Não conseguia mais controlar o choro. Enxugava as lágrimas do rosto com a palma da mão. Não podia ser verdade... Competir as eliminatórias era algo muito difícil. Ainda mais com tão pouco tempo para aperfeiçoar seu desempenho. O Nacional ainda estava longe, teria tempo para se preparar até lá, mas em três semanas...

"Três semanas é muito pouco tempo..." - dizia Sakura para si. - "Não irei conseguir..."

Sakura abandonou o escritório e apagou a luz do local. Caminhou em direção ao seu quarto onde fechou a porta e se jogou na cama buscando conforto. Procurou a pequena correntinha que tinha no pescoço e com a ponta dos dedos, apertou o pequeno pingente em formato de flor. Lembrou da amiga que tinha presenteado-a com tão linda jóia, lembrou da compreensão de seu irmão na despedida em frente ao colégio de Tomoeda, lembrou do sorriso de Nakuru, do rostinho de Hoshio, do carinho de seu pai... Lágrimas ainda rolavam em sua face num choro silencioso. Li estava querendo destruir a chance de realizar seu maior sonho... Um sonho tão desejado e que hoje, mostrava-se longe, tão longe quanto nunca pareceu estar...

"Eu... Eu não posso dizer que não irei conseguir... Tenho que tentar..." - disse acomodando a cabeça no travesseiro. Uma nova etapa estava começando. Uma etapa que traria a destruição de seu sonho se ela não lutasse por ele. Seria difícil, mas ela não iria desistir. Era o seu sonho. "Eu sei que posso..." - afirmou para si tentando dar confiança ao seu puro coração. - "Eu vou conseguir..." - repetia para si enquanto o sono dominava seu ser e a envolvia num mundo de sonhos, realizações e felicidade.

****************************

**_Gentleman_**: Significa cavalheiro em inglês.

**_Trecho musical:_** **Your Song – Elton John** _( Terceira estrofe e refrão)_

****************************

Olá para todos! 

Eu queria muito ter postado este capítulo na sexta... Mas não consegui... Queria ter postado domingo, e também não consegui... 

Peguei uma gripe terrível e fiquei de cama no domingo! Mas estou melhorando...  ^___^

O capítulo estava quase pronto, mas precisava mostrá-lo pro meu beta-reader pra ver se o capítulo não estava complicado demais... O Fê achou bom, que estava bem explicadinho, e espero sinceramente que entendam o que vai rolar agora...

O Shaoran inscreveu a Sakura nas eliminatórias, que ocorrerão em 3 semanas.

Para que vocês não se percam na linha cronológica do tempo estou colocando uma retrospectiva aqui (eu falo isso pq eu mesma confundi e olha que sou a autora, heim? Hehe)

Sakura esta treinando com o Li há 3 semanas. Já se passou  1 mês desde o dia do Campeonato Regional. O combinado era dele treiná-la por 4 meses para então Sakura competir os Nacionais (lembram-se disso? Cito no capítulo 4 logo no início, onde Li diz a Sonomi que só teria 4 meses para treinar a menina escolhida para o Nacional). 

Então... o Campeonato Nacional será em 3 meses e as Olimpíadas de Inverno em seis. 

Para Shaoran se 'livrar' logo de Sakura, para tentar esquecê-la, ele a inscreveu nas eliminatórias das Olimpíadas.

Não sei se ficou claro, mas só existe uma forma para se entrar em uma Olimpíada: atingir o índice Olímpico. E para atingir este índice deve-se ter uma boa colocação nas eliminatórias ou conquistar algum grande campeonato (no caso da Sakura seria o Campeonato Nacional do Japão).

E por não querer esperar até o Campeonato Nacional, pois Li sabia que até lá Sakura estaria preparada e venceria, e também por ter medo de se render as emoções e aos desejos neste tempo, ele apressou as coisas... E ainda colocou uma condição: Só continuaria com o treinamento se ela conquistasse o índice nas eliminatórias. 

Entenderam a situação??? 

Espero que sim! ^___^

Eu preferi não escrever a cena após o Eriol tocar piano. Esta cena envolveria a conversa do Shaoran com  o Eriol sobre o 'quase beijo' e sobre a decisão de inscrever Sakura nas eliminatórias. Achei que ficaria um diálogo cansativo e repetitivo. Preferi descrevê-lo através de pensamentos e lembranças do Eriol no Piano Bar e pelos pensamentos do Shaoran quando ele está sozinho no seu apartamento. Ficou bom?

Me digam o que acharam depois, se ficou claro, confuso, sei lá... 

Bom, continuando os comentários. E&T total heim??? Ficou bem bonito, não ficou? Eu achei mágico e muito intenso! Ui ui ui... O Eriol sem dúvidas está demais neste meu fic, modéstia a parte, criei um Eriol mais irresistível do que ele já é! hehe

Miaka, este Eriol é em sua homenagem, viu!!!

**Dedicatória do capítulo:**

À Bruna: sim Bruna, foi você sim a responsável pelo 100 review!!!

Ao Fê: Pra ele sempre irei agradecer, né!!! Migo: **Siga o tijolo amarelo! Siga o tijolo amarelo! Pra Oz pra Oz pra OZ pra Oz... ** ^_____^

À Rô: linda, obrigada pelos e-mails!!! Estou adorando conversar com você!

É isso!!!

Beijos para todos que me enviaram reviews!!!!

Pra quem perguntou quando que o destino vai pregar uma trágica peça na vida de Sakura, aguardem... Será logo logo...  ^_~

**Até o próximo capítulo!!!**

**Naki**


	13. Cap XII: Não deixe o sol se apagar para ...

**Stairway to Heaven**

**Por: Naki**

**Capítulo XII - Não deixe o sol se apagar para mim**

"Você acredita que ele fez isso?" - dizia Sakura irritada ao telefone. 

_"Fique calma querida. Não adianta se revoltar desta maneira."_ - tentava Fujitaka acalmar a filha.

"Mas papai!" 

_"Sakura, meu bem... Se acalme, sim. Conversarei com Sonomi e tentarei esclarecer tudo isso. Vamos analisar o contrato com calma e acharemos algo ao seu favor. Eu irei pra Tóquio hoje a noite, podemos jantar juntos e..."_

"Mas o Sr. vai viajar pro Egito nesta quarta..." - disse Sakura com lamento.

_"Sim, meu bem... Mas eu irei resolver isto antes de partir. E você tem seu irmão para ajudá-la se qualquer coisa acontecer."_

"Não conte pro Touya!"

_"Mas Sakura, preciso avisá-lo do que está acontecendo!"_

"Não agora... Por favor... Sabe como ele é! Capaz de vir aqui e querer que eu vá embora com ele!"

_"Está bem!"_ - disse Fujitaka após um suspiro longo - _"Vamos resolver isto entre nós, mas antes de partir pro Egito vou ter que deixá-lo a par de tudo."_

"Tudo bem..."

_"Ande... Você tem aula agora! Nos encontramos a noite."_

"Esta bem..." - disse Sakura desanimada.

_"Um beijo, filha! E fique calma! Não vá ser grosseira com Li no treino."_

"Tá... eu vou tentar... Mas que ele merece ouvir umas verdades, ah... isso ele merece!"

_"Sakura, não se precipite! Preciso desligar agora, meu anjo. Boa aula!"_

"Obrigada... Tchau papai."

Sakura desligava o telefone. Tinha pesar em sua expressão, tudo o que Li havia dito ontem... Respirou fundo e olhou para a janela de seu quarto. O tempo estava nublado e parecia mostrar como o coração de Sakura estava se sentindo. Caminhou até o espelho e ajeitou os cabelos atrás da orelha. Deu um leve sorriso e caminhou até a escrivaninha onde pegou seus livros e caderno. Teria uma longa manhã de aulas com o Sr. Toshiyuki pela frente.

"Bom dia, Srta.!" - disse Wei vendo Sakura colocar seus livros sobre a mesa.

"Bom dia, Wei!" - disse Sakura tentando demostrar um sorriso.

"Algum problema? Não está se sentindo bem?" - disse Wei percebendo o desanimo da menina.

"Não foi nada... Só estou cansada!" - disse forçando um sorriso.

"Vamos até a cozinha! Preparei panquecas pro seu café!"

"Panquecas?" - disse Sakura mais animada.

"Sim... E comprei geleia de morango!" - disse Wei sorrindo.

"Que maravilha!"

Sakura caminhava com Wei até a cozinha e era acompanhada por um belo par de olhos castanhos chocolate. Li observava a alegria de Sakura encostado no batente da porta de seu escritório. Era incrível como ela conseguia se animar com as coisas mais simples. Tinha muito o que aprender com ela. Tinha que aprender a ser feliz nas pequenas coisas. Mas iria continuar em sua reclusão e afastar de si aquela jovem que preenchia cada lugar com sua alegria, inclusive seu coração.

**************************

"Nossa... Eu sou japonesa mas não admiro o que o Japão fez nesta guerra. O Sr. me desculpe! Mas isso foi uma burrice!" - comentava Sakura referindo-se ao tema da aula.

"As guerras em si foram uma tolice. Mas nós temos que vê-las como marcos para o desenvolvimento da humanidade. O mundo cresceu muito em virtude das guerras." - continuava o professor Toshiyuki em sua aula de história sobre a Segunda Grande Guerra.

"Eu sei... Mas parece que tem certas pessoas que não aprenderam nada com as guerras..." - disse Sakura resmungando.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Sakura?" - perguntou o professor.

"Que a guerra tem muito a nos ensinar sobre tradição, orgulho e poder. Mas que existem certas pessoas que  ainda agem como líderes de guerra! Que não ouvem opiniões alheias e só sabem dar ordens! Querem que tudo seja do seu jeito e não admitem que estejam erradas!"

"Está se referindo a mim, Sakura?"

Sakura empalideceu ao ouvir a voz grave de Li. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Não eram nem onze horas da  manhã! Engolindo seco e apertando os olhos como se aguardasse por um terrível bronca, Sakura abaixou a cabeça.

"Estou perguntando, Sakura!" - disse Li que caminhava próximo a mesa onde Sakura tinha aula.

"Eu... Eu não estava me referindo a ninguém." - disse Sakura insegura evitando se virar para ele.

"É uma péssima mentirosa, Sakura..." - disse Li colocando uma das mãos no encosto da cadeira de Sakura - "Mas farei de conta que acredito." - disse aproximando-se do ouvido de Sakura e falando bem baixinho.

Li começava a se afastar quando Sakura virou-se e chamou sua atenção. - "Você não foi trabalhar hoje? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Fique atenta a sua aula, Sakura! Mas fico grato por sua preocupação!" - disse Li irônico continuando a caminhar.

"Por que fui perguntar..." - disse Sakura emburrada.

**************************

_"Eu não acredito que Li tenha feito isso, Sakura!"_ - dizia Tomoyo ao telefone.

"Mas ele fez!" - disse Sakura em seu quarto - "É um idiota!"

_"Quando seu pai ligou para mamãe contanto sobre esta decisão eu não acreditei! Como ele pôde inscrevê-las nas eliminatórias! São muitas competidoras boas. Vencedoras já! Será muito difícil..."_

"Eu sei! E se não conseguir ele não me treinará pro Nacional..."

_"Fique calma, Sakura! Minha mãe esta revendo o contrato com um advogado. Encontraremos algo que o faça desistir desta estupidez!"_

"Sakura!!!" - Li gritava no outro lado da porta de seu quarto - "O almoço já está na mesa e acho bom você vir agora! Não quero atrasos no treino!"

"Eu já vou!" - gritou Sakura.

_"Ele está te chamando, não é?"_

"É..." - disse Sakura irritada - "Acho melhor desligar!"

_"Tudo bem... Me ligue depois que conversar com seu pai pra me contar como resolveram esta situação."_

"Ligo sim! Tchau Tomoyo!"

_"Tchau!"_

**************************

Após um almoço em silêncio e de um percurso quieto até o ginásio, Sakura deslizava no gelo sendo observada por Li. Ele estava próximo ao som programando algumas músicas no aparelho. O clima entre os dois estava tenso, suspenso no ar e pronto pra ser quebrado a qualquer minuto. 

"Quero três voltas pela pista, parando nos pontos que irei determinar agora!" - disse Li tocando o gelo e passando a deslizar - "Aqui..." - disse enquanto passava e parava no canto da lateral esquerda do ginásio - "Aqui" - parando em outro ponto - "E..." - disse deslizando rapidamente - "Aqui!" - parou rapidamente e de forma perfeita ao lado de Sakura, no canto oposto do ginásio.

Sakura fez como solicitado, mas o olhar de pouco caso de Li indicava que não tinha executado de forma precisa. "Está muito ruim!" - disse Li patinando próximo à ela - "Muito ruim mesmo..."- Li rodava ao redor de Sakura observando a jovem fitar o teto do ginásio soltando o ar pesadamente.

"Veja! Vou lhe mostrar como quero!" - disse puxando-a pela mão. Sakura assustou-se de início com a atitude inesperada de Li e o acompanhou no movimento. "Puxe sempre com a direita, bem rápido!" - disse Li que deslizava atrás dela, conduzindo-a pela cintura - "E quando for parar, vire os patins pra esquerda, mantendo a direita sempre atrás! E..." - disse Li forçando-a a virar os pés para esquerda - "Pare!" - disse parando atrás dela. - "Viu... Não é difícil! É só lembrar-se da técnica!"

"E só lembrar-se da técnica!" - disse Sakura repetindo as palavras de Li silenciosamente com os lábios. Debochava da perfeição de seu treinador.

"Vamos, repita novamente o movimento!" - disse Li firme que não tinha percebido o deboche de Sakura - "E desta vez mantenha os olhos bem abertos! Mania estúpida que você tem de fechar seus olhos enquanto desliza! Vai acabar levando um tombo assim!"

**************************

Fim de treino. Sakura estava exausta. Treinara por cinco longas horas sem interrupções, e se dependesse de Li continuaria com o treino por mais outras cinco. Pararam em virtude da chegada de Fujitaka no ginásio. Sakura estava radiante com a possibilidade de seu pai dizer algumas verdade para aquele seu treinador, mas suas expectativas não foram nem de longe atingidas...

"Boa noite, Sr. Fujitaka!" - disse Li saindo do gelo e indo cumprimentá-lo - "Pensei que só o veria na quarta-feira!"

"Como vai, Li." - disse Fujitaka educadamente - "Eu também julgava assim, mas parece que uma conversa sua com minha filha ontem fez com que mudasse meus planos..."

Li apenas observou Fujitaka. Teriam uma longa conversa pela frente...

"Papai!" - disse Sakura correndo até seu pai e abraçando-o.

"Como vai querida?" 

"Estou feliz por estar aqui!" - disse Sakura ainda abraçada ao pai.

"Sakura! Vá se arrumar sim. Tenho que conversar com Li por um momento." - disse Fujitaka com um ar sério.

"Mas eu quero ficar aqui e..."

"Sakura! Obedeça seu pai!" - disse Li interrompendo a jovem. Sakura o fitou com raiva mas seu pai tocou-lhe no ombro e apenas assentiu para que ela deixasse-os a sós.

"Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar, então." - disse voltando a encarar Li - "Para irmos jantar depois, papai..." - e dizendo isso Sakura pegou suas coisas e caminhou em direção ao vestiário. 

"Eu sei o que o Sr. deve estar pensando..." - disse Li sentando-se na arquibancada do ginásio quando Sakura já estava longe o suficiente para ouvir a conversa.

"Então por favor! Faça-me pensar de outra forma que não seja o fato de você estar sendo imprudente por colocar minha filha nesta competição!" - disse Fujitaka tentando manter a calma.

"Escute! Fiz isso por um motivo apenas!" - disse Li fitando Fujitaka. O pai de Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Li esperando um argumento convincente - "Sei que no contrato tenho o compromisso de treinar sua filha para o Nacional. Mas tem uma cláusula que diz que até lá Sakura tem que aceitar o que julgo importante para seu treinamento!"

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Deixe eu concluir, por favor!" - pediu Li com um gesto interrompendo Fujitaka - "E também tem uma cláusula que diz claramente que se Sakura não mostrar evolução com o treinamento, que o mesmo poderia ser interrompido por mim, mas não me abonaria da multa contratual. Se o Sr. refletir bem, o único que está sendo prejudicado com isso sou eu! Terei que pagar a multa a Sonomi se cancelar o contrato!"

"Não vejo desta forma! Minha filha sonha em competir o Nacional! Ela será prejudicada também!"

"Sakura irá competir o Nacional!"

"Como?" - disse Fujitaka sem entender.

"Quero ver até onde vai a determinação de sua filha. Dependerá dela competir ou não o Nacional."

"Mas você disse para ela que só continuaria com o treinamento se ela atingisse o índice! E sabe o quanto isso é difícil, ainda mais pra ela que treina contigo a menos de um mês!" 

"Eu sei! E não mudo minha opinião. Não continuarei com o treinamento se Sakura não atingir o índice!"

"Então acho que eu não o entendi, Li..."

"Veja! Quero testar a determinação de Sakura. Conheço-a a ponto de saber se ela tem condições ou não de atingir o índice, e acredite, ela tem! Quero forçá-la a dedicar-se plenamente a patinação. Sakura é dedicada, mas não tem a garra necessária para enfrentar um Nacional ou uma Olimpíada. Enxerguei nisso a oportunidade perfeita de fazê-la amadurecer tecnicamente, de mostrar-lhe a realidade e os desafios maiores que ela terá pela frente!"

"Acho que estou começando a entender o seu ponto..."

"O que quero é que Sakura deixe de ter este lado amador que ela tanto insiste em exibir quando patina e passe a se ver como uma profissional. Se Sakura chegar assim no Nacional, será intimidada pelas grandes competidoras e não vencerá! Ela é muito sensível! Se sou firme com ela já acha que vou brigar ou recriminá-la por algo que tenha feito! Ela precisa ser mais forte!"

"Sakura é muito sensível realmente. Mas não acredito que pressioná-la desta maneira seja a forma ideal de torná-la mais decidida, mais profissional como você mesmo está dizendo."

"Não consigo ver outra alternativa! E mesmo se tivesse, não tenho como voltar atrás! Já a inscrevi nas eliminatórias..."

"Foi precipitado, Li. Deveria ter consultado-a antes."

"Ela não aceitaria!" - disse soltando uma leve risada que indicava em parte sua preocupação com aquele assunto - "Como não aceitou quando disse!"

"Mas pelo menos ela não o veria da forma que esta vendo. Ela o admirava e agora..."

"Sei que ela está com raiva de mim. Mas estou fazendo isso pro bem dela, acredite. Ela tem potencial pra ser uma grande patinadora. Só que este potencial está escondido dentro desta imagem amadora que ela criou pra se apresentar. Mas eu vou tirar isto dela. Farei dela a melhor patinadora que já existiu. Talvez hoje ela me culpe, mas quando alcançar o sucesso sei que irá me agradecer."

"Não estou aqui pra julgar sua técnica muito menos o seu jeito de treiná-la, mas acho que deveria ser menos drástico. Deveria aproveitar este jeito inocente de Sakura, esta graça que ela tem quando patina. Não acredito que a raiva e o desafio façam dela alguém melhor do que já é."

"Talvez esteja certo, mas não vejo desta forma. Os vencedores tem fibra e determinação expressas no olhar. A fragilidade de Sakura não a levará em lugar nenhum!"

"Não entendo nada do mundo da patinação, sou apenas um telespectador. Mas acima de tudo sou pai desta jovem que treina, e ela está muito decepcionada com você. Não duvido que ela desista."

"Já disse que está nas mãos dela. Estou fazendo o possível pra torná-la uma vencedora! Se ela desistir, mostra que não tem forças para ir mais longe. E se ela não vencer, mostra que não foi determinada o suficiente."

"Eu reavaliaria meus métodos se fosse você. Aprenderia mais com minha discípula e tentaria conhecê-la melhor. Tentaria enxergar nesta insegurança, que você julga que a mantém longe do círculo dos vencedores, o sonho que ela carrega por trás. Se a conhecesse como eu conheço, veria que Sakura faria de tudo para ter seu sonho realizado. Basta um chão que a permita prosseguir. Você é este chão, meu jovem! Mas parece que está tentando torná-lo um caminho tortuoso e cheio de barreiras. Não devia dificultar o que é tão simples..."

"Eu..."

"Estou pronta!" - disse Sakura chegando até os dois interrompendo Li.

"Bem... Eu já me decidi, Li. Deixarei que seja como quer. Sakura competirá as eliminatórias e se não vencer, sinta-se livre para cancelar o contrato, afinal é um direito seu."

"Papai!" - disse Sakura espantada. A jovem julgava que o pai convenceria Li a desistir desta loucura e treiná-la apenas para o Nacional, mas parece que foi Li quem acabou por convencê-lo.

"Sakura meu bem... Acredito que possa vencer! Tente! É um desafio e você deve superá-lo." - disse Fujitaka com calma acariciando os cabelos molhados da filha. Ele era um homem muito sábio e algo em seu interior julgava que Li não estava testando-a apenas quanto a sua capacidade. Tinha algo por trás, os olhos âmbares daquele jovem mostravam isto claramente. Ele estava usando este desafio para encobrir algo maior. Mas o que seria? 

"O Sr. voltará para me ver competir?" - perguntou Sakura com pesar após um momento de reflexão. Seus olhos mostravam emoção e carinho por aquele pai. Um pai que acreditava que ela poderia vencer.

"Não poderei, meu bem... Sinto muito!" - disse contornando o rosto da filha com o indicador, segurando seu queixo e erguendo-o para si - "Mas estarei aqui para vê-la vencer o Nacional!"

Sakura sorriu e deixou que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos. Seu pai confiava nela e ela não desistiria. Conquistaria seu sonho e mostraria que tinha potencial. 

"Vamos jantar?" - disse Fujitaka sorrindo observando o assentimento de Sakura quando a jovem limpava a lágrima que tinha escorrido pela face com a palma da mão.

"Adeus, Li!" - disse Fujitaka cumprimentando-o - "Espero que treine-a muito bem!"

"Treinarei, Sr. Faça uma boa viagem." 

"Obrigado!" - agradeceu Fujitaka.

"Tchau, Li." - disse Sakura que caminhava ao lado de seu pai até a saída.

"Ah... Espere Sr. Kinomoto!" - disse Li correndo até Sakura e Fujitaka.

"Sim.."

"A Sakura!" - disse olhando para Fujitaka - "Quero que ela passe os fins de semana comigo até as eliminatórias!"

"O quê?" - disse Sakura surpresa. Se não bastasse tudo o que estava acontecendo ele ainda queria tirar-lhe os fins de semana ao lado de sua família?

"Teremos pouco tempo para treinar e acredito que não devemos desperdiçar os fins de semana." - concluiu Li.

"Bem... eu não sei..." - relutou Fujitaka.

"Papai..." - Sakura tinha os olhos aflitos.

"Querida, eu não sei quanto a você mas acredito que seja melhor que fique em Tóquio nos finais de semana, assim terá mais tempo para treinar. Mas você quem decide, se preferir voltar pra casa não farei objeção."

Li e Fujitaka fitaram Sakura esperando a resposta da jovem. De início a resposta que parecia mais coerente a Sakura era um não, mas por outro lado ela tinha que treinar. Precisava dar tudo de si para estar preparada e então conquistar o índice nas eliminatórias. Virou-se para o pai e depois fitou Li. Examinou aquele olhar que tanto amava por alguns instantes. _"Por que está fazendo isso comigo?_" - pensava - _"Queria tanto que nosso reencontro tivesse sido diferente. Imaginava que falaríamos sobre quinta passada, sobre a tentativa de me beijar, sobre tudo o que senti. Será que só eu senti tudo aquilo? Será que só eu me envolvi com você?"_ Sakura examinava mais os olhos de Li. Era possível enxergar neles insegurança, ansiedade, dúvida. 

"E então, Sakura?" - perguntou Li já incomodado com a forma que Sakura o fitava.

"Tudo bem..." - disse Sakura ainda mergulhada dentro dos olhos de Li - "Serão só dois fins de semana antes da competição."

"Ótimo! Depois avisarei Touya." - disse Fujitaka - "Agora vamos, meu bem! Senão ficará tarde para jantarmos juntos e amanhã cedo terá aula e um longo treinamento pela frente. Cuide bem de minha filha, rapaz! Senão pedirei para as múmias do Egito virem aqui dar-lhe uma lição!" - disse brincando tentando descontrair o ambiente.

"Não tenho medo de múmias." - disse Li para si com um leve sorriso nos lábios enquanto via sua aprendiz se afastar.

Sentado na arquibancada observando a pista de patinação vazia, Li deixou que seus pensamentos fluíssem livres, sem culpa. O que dissera para o pai de Sakura era verdade. Sabia que Sakura tinha potencial para conquistar o índice olímpico, e mais! Para vencer as eliminatórias. Queria ver Sakura mais decidida, mais segura de si. Só assim conseguiria vencer. Só assim continuaria treinando-a.

Shaoran queria sim livrar-se de Sakura, mas ao mesmo tempo que queria, desejava algo ainda maior em seu interior. Seu coração ansiava por vê-la vitoriosa. Queria treiná-la para o Nacional, para as Olimpíadas, para toda vida... Na verdade, o desafio que estava lançando para Sakura era para ele também. O desafio de ser frio, arrogante e determinado com o ser que mais o deixava sensível, doce e apaixonado. Ele teria o desafio de superar o amor que tinha por ela e ela, de vencer. Ele faria dela uma pessoa forte, fria e com ódio por ele, só assim ele conseguiria tirá-la do coração. Mal imaginava ele que com isso só faria o contrário, ela sim o tiraria do coração, quanto a ele... Por mais duro e grosseiro que a tratasse ela nunca seria como ele, ela sempre o encantaria, sempre... E sempre estaria em seu coração.

**************************

"Eu já te disse que enquanto não estiver bom não sairemos daqui!" - dizia Shaoran irritado deslizando sobre a pista de patinação ao redor de Sakura.

"É domingo, Li! Já passam das sete!" - dizia Sakura - "Eu quero ir pra casa..."

"Temos pouco tempo, Sakura... O campeonato está aí! É sábado que vêm!" - dizia Li inconformado com a falta de vontade de Sakura.

"Eu sei! Mas cansada como eu estou nada do que fizer será produtivo!" - dizia Sakura gesticulando tentando colocar algum juízo na cabeça de seu treinador. Estavam treinando desde às nove da manhã, quase dez horas de treinamento. - "Você diz isso porque só fica aí mandando eu fazer as coisas! Se fosse você que ficasse patinando estaria pedindo pra parar por hoje também!"

"Deixe de ser mole! Já treinei muito mais tempo do que isso! E olha que ainda te levei pra almoçar e paramos por quase duas horas com isso!"

"Não fez mais que sua obrigação!"

"Ah sim, claro... Esqueci que você é a rainha dos 'lanchinhos'!"- disse Li debochando.

"Hei, eu não fiz nenhum lanchinho hoje!" 

"Ai, meu bom Deus! Dai-me paciência com esta criança!"

"Criança?" - agora era vez de Sakura se irritar profundamente. Poderia ouvir certas críticas, mas ser tida como uma criança já era demais.

"É... Você é uma criança, Sakura! Age como uma! Acha que tudo cai do céu! Não se esforça, não consegue ser adulta o bastante e se mostrar profissional!"

"Você está enganado! Sabe o quanto estou me esforçando! Nestas duas últimas semanas treinei feito louca! Seis, sete horas por dia! Incluindo sábado e domingo! Fora as horas em seu escritório ouvindo você descrever a coreografia que faria nas eliminatórias. Não fiz mais nada além de ouvir você reclamar da minha performance! Caso não se lembre foi desta sua cabeça insana que surgiu a idéia de me inscrever neste campeonato! Se tivesse feito como o combinado teria mais tempo, sem contar que seria bem menos sacrificante!"

"Não há nenhum desafio vencido sem sacrifício, Sakura! Esqueceu que eu também fiquei como um louco para escolher a melhor música para você, para preparar um excelente coreografia? Eu mal apareci nas Empresas das quais sou presidente nestas últimas semanas! Imagine a quantidade de papéis que terei que ler quando voltar a trabalhar todos os dias? Bem se vê que tenho razão! É muito criança ainda, e não vai vencer as eliminatórias!" - disse Li que começava a se afastar de Sakura.

"Espera!" - disse Sakura o alcançando - "Estou cansada da sua arrogância! Diz que não me sacrifico, mas estou aqui! Diz que não serei capaz de vencer, mas mesmo assim eu não desisti! Diz que não sou profissional mas estou aqui, treinando e obedecendo o que você diz!"

"Não vou ficar discutindo besteiras com uma criança. Vamos embora!" - disse Li não lhe dando atenção o que fez Sakura perder o controle.

Sakura segurou o braço de Li forte e o fez girar para ela. Estava fora de si. Encarou o treinador bem nos olhos e apontou o indicador direito para o rosto dele. "Me chama de criança mas não hesitou nem um pouco quando tentou me beijar!" - Sakura soltou ofegante.

Li segurou o dedo de Sakura com a mão e o abaixou firme, praticamente machucando-a. "Não admito que ninguém aponte o dedo para mim! Nem o meu pai eu permitia, não vai ser você que irá fazer!" - Shaoran estava irritado. Sakura havia tirado-o do sério agindo daquela maneira.

"Você se acha o dono da razão!"

"E eu sou! Já chega! Não quero discutir com uma menina! Vá embora Sakura! Chame um táxi, sei lá! Não quero mais ver você por hoje!" - Shaoran largou o dedo dela e começou a deslizar rapidamente.

"Você é um covarde!" - Sakura gritou, e com isto o fez parar. Li virou-se para ela, já estava um pouco distante mas não o suficiente para deixar de ouvir o resto que Sakura disse com um tom de voz já controlado - "É um covarde por não querer conversar comigo sobre o que aconteceu com a gente naquele dia!"

"Não aconteceu nada, Sakura!" 

"Mais iria acontecer! Por que não quis falar sobre aquilo comigo? Foi por isso que me inscreveu nas eliminatórias? Pra se vingar de alguma forma?" - Sakura estava mais calma, tinha um choro preso na garganta.

"Se não falei nada é porque aquilo não significou nada pra mim! Nada!!!" - Li virou-se e deixou Sakura sozinha na pista de patinação. Colocou as traves nos patins e sentou-se na arquibancada.

Sakura o seguiu após alguns instantes onde o silêncio predominou. Tirou os patins assim que saiu da pista e caminhou descalça até onde estavam suas coisas. Calçou os sapatos e voltou-se para Li que estava sentado duas fileiras acima. 

"Tem razão. Não significou nada! Eu vou embora! Também não quero ver mais sua cara por hoje. E quem sabe se rezar bastante e torcer contra mim não seja também a última semana que terá que conviver olhando pra ela!"

Sakura saiu do ginásio deixando Li sozinho. Estava se sentindo péssimo. Olhava o ginásio vazio, entregue a solidão que a noite trazia envolvendo seu coração. Mentira pra ela, aquele dia significara sim, e muito. A ponto de não conseguir tirá-lo da mente e do coração. Ela podia ser sim uma menina, mas não era uma criança. Para ele Sakura seria sempre uma menina, a menina mais doce e que fora capaz de conquistar seu coração.

Como ele podia ser tão sórdido? Como podia ser cruel desta forma com o ser que mais amava? Fazia isto para o próprio bem dela. Por amá-la. Ela merecia alguém melhor do que ele, alguém com menos rancor e responsabilidades que carregaria o resto da vida. Transformaria a admiração de Sakura por ele em raiva, e se ela tivesse algum sentimento por ele, o transformaria em indiferença. Mais uma vez o sol se apagava para Li. Como se apagara tantas outras vezes...

Lembrou-se de sua mini apresentação para as Olimpíadas de quase oito anos atrás. Utilizou-se desta saga em sua vida para apresentar-se, uma vida que sempre caía na escuridão. Uma música que inovou o estilo artístico da patinação, uma música que amava, que descrevia sua vida, que descrevia seus próprios sentimentos. Caminhando até o som Shaoran colocou um cd. Carregou o controle remoto do aparelho consigo e apagou a maioria das luzes do ginásio, deixando apenas uma penumbra sobre a pista de patinação. Um ambiente envolvente e levemente acolhedor. 

Li faria a única coisa que o permitia relaxar e esquecer dos problemas e conflitos que o atormentavam, patinaria. Tirou as traves dos seus patins e dirigiu para o centro da pista. Apertou o play do controle remoto e o colocou no bolso da lateral direita de sua calça. Fechou seus olhos, deixaria a música envolvê-lo e viveria o momento que nunca antes fora vivido. Apresentaria sua performance completa que não teve a oportunidade de realizá-la naquelas Olimpíadas. 

**************************

Sakura estava no vestiário do ginásio. Chorava abraçada aos joelhos, sobre um banco. Sentia-se triste, a infelicidade parecia tornar-se parte de sua vida naquele momento. Só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, que aquele sentimento de angustia e raiva desaparecesse de seu coração e o deixasse leve novamente. Não tinha ido embora como falara que iria.  Contornou o ginásio por trás para que Li não a visse e foi chorar escondida. Sabia que se fosse para o apartamento de Li naquele momento choraria a noite toda e ele perceberia. Tentaria se controlar lá, escondida, até sentir-se forte o suficiente para ir para o apartamento.

"Como ele pôde dizer que não significou nada? Eu via nos olhos dele que ele estava envolvido... Eu sou uma tonta por acreditar que ele pudesse ter algum sentimento decente dentro dele. Ele é um insensível! Grosso, arrogante!" - Sakura dizia entre fungadas. Tentava destratá-lo com palavras como se desta forma fosse possível destruir um pouco do sentimento que tinha por ele.

****

****

**_I can't light no more of the darkness_**

Eu não posso mais iluminar sua escuridão 

Sakura escutava uma melodia entre os intervalos de seus soluços, mas somente quando o cantor começou a sentimentalizar a letra da música que a jovem passou a dar uma maior atenção a bela e rica melodia. Ergueu a cabeça e enxugou as lágrimas. Deixaria que a música envolvesse seu coração e o acalmasse.

****

**_All my pictures seem to fade to black and white_**__

_Todas as minhas fotos parecem desbotar em preto e branco****_

**_I'm growing tired and time stands still before me_**__

_Estou ficando cansado e o tempo permanence parado diante de mim****_

**_Frozen here on the ladder of my life_**__

_Congelado aqui, na escada da minha vida****_

****

Apesar de não entender o significado daquelas palavras, algo em Sakura fazia acreditar que a melodia estava reconfortando-a. Talvez pela bela voz do cantor, talvez por àquela melodia lhe trazer lembranças de algum momento especial que por muito estava esquecido dentro de si.

****

**_It's much too late to save myself from falling_**__

É tarde demais para salvar a mim mesmo da queda****

**_I took a chance and changed your way of life_**__

_Eu tive uma chance e mudei seu modo de vida_

Sem entender bem o porque uma sensação de calor envolveu seu corpo. Sakura levantou-se do banco em que estava e deixando-se guiar pelo som, saiu do vestiário rumo ao encontro daquela música.

****

**_But you misread my meaning when I met you_**__

_Mas você entendeu-me mal quando te encontrei****_

**_Closed the door and left me blinded by the light_**__

_Fechou a porta e deixou-me cego pela luz****_

****

Caminhando a passos incertos, sentindo cada instrumento soar notas dentro de seu corpo, Sakura observou o ginásio em uma penumbra. Quem teria apagado as luzes? 

****

**_Don't let the sun go down on me_**__

_Não deixe o sol se apagar para mim_

Caminhou devagar e pôde observar um corpo movimentando-se no gelo. Estava escuro demais e Sakura não conseguia identificar quem era, mas podia julgar que já tinha visto aqueles movimentos anteriormente.

****

**_Although I search myself_**__

_Apesar de procure por mim mesmo****_

**_It's always someone else I see_**__

_É sempre um outro alguém que vejo****_

**_I'd just allow a fragment of your life_**__

_Eu apenas iria permitir que um pedaço de sua vida _

**_To wander free_**__

_Vagasse  livre _

Aproximando-se mais da pista virou-se para a arquibancada buscando por Li. Ele não estava ali. Teria ido embora? Como se seu coração soubesse a resposta, Sakura deixou-se levar pela emoção e correu até ficar bem próxima da pista de patinação.

**_But losing everything_**__

Mas perder tudo****

**_Is like the sun going down on me_**__

_É como se o sol se apagasse para mim_

Não tinha dúvidas. Quem deslizava de forma graciosa na pista era Li. Ele estava patinando muito bem. Mas, como poderia? Seu joelho. Ele tinha um problema no joelho! Sakura sorriu ao se lembrar que Li apenas não podia mais saltar. Ele ainda continuava encantador enquanto se apresentava, tão perfeito quanto ela conseguia se lembrar. Sakura estava diante de um profissional, que exibia classe, técnica e surpreendia seus olhos a cada movimento que executava. 

"Ele deveria patinar sempre e..." 

**_Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. Elton John_**

_Damas e Cavalheiros, Sr. Elton John              
  
_

Sakura olhava incrédula para a pista de patinação. A imagem que seus olhos acabavam de captar não podia ser verdade. Um salto. Um belíssimo salto quádruplo seguido de um triplo, como Sakura jamais tinha presenciado em sua vida. Perfeito! Ainda um tanto perdida entre a certeza e a ilusão que acreditava que seus olhos estavam gerando, agarrou-se na borda da pista com ambas as mãos, firmemente, como se buscasse apoio. 

"Eu não acredito..." - dizia baixinho para si enquanto escorregava pela borda da pista, mas não perdendo um só movimento de Li - "Ele saltou! Ele... Ele pode patinar..."

****************************

**Trecho musical**: **Don't let the sun go down on me** - Não deixe o sol se apagar para mim.

                            Trecho apresentado: solado por George Michael

              Música original: Elton John, em dueto com George Michael - interpretação ao vivo

****************************

Olá para todos!!!

Eu sei, eu sei... Era pra ter postado este capítulo na sexta! Ele já estava quase pronto, mas como viajei na sexta à noite e só voltei domingo bem tarde, só consegui postá-lo agora...

Me desculpem, heim?

O capítulo terminou mais uma vez no clímax da cena! Eu adoro isso! ^___^

E adoro ainda mais por ela acontecer ao som de uma das minhas músicas favoritas! Eu amo o Elton John, ele é incrível com suas letras e melodia. Este dueto que ele faz com o George Michael é lindo! Quem tiver a oportunidade, escute! Eu recomendo!  ^_^

Mas voltando ao capítulo...

O Li está patinando!!! Mas, como??? o__O (cara de incógnita de vocês... hehe)

Ele não tinha um problema no joelho? Como foi saltar???? (?___? Olhar de incógnita de vocês... hehehe)

Ah-há! Terão que esperar o desfecho da cena e todas as explicações no próximo capítulo!!! Onde eu prometo muita, mas muita emoção! E uma cena que marcará uma nova fase em S.t.H!!!! E que vocês irão amar com certeza!!!!

Aguardem!!!

E por favor, não tenham ataques cardíacos por causa da curiosidade, heim?

Eu vou deixar uma palhinha do Capítulo 13 lá no meu blog esta semana, ok?

Dedicatória do Capítulo!

Vou dedicá-lo a três meninas: Mina, Agatha e Letícia. 

Letícia, valeu a força linda! E Mina, Agatha, espero encontrá-las online em breve, e como prometi, estou dedicando o cap. pra vocês! ^_~

Não vou me prolongar muito! 

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Um grande beijos para cada um de vocês! E muuuuuito obrigada por todos os reviews!!!!

Prometo não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo!

Até mais!

**Naki**


	14. Cap XIII: Você é tudo que eu sempre prec...

**_Stairway to Heaven_**

****

_Por: Naki_

****

****

**_Capítulo XIII – Você é tudo que eu sempre precisei_****__**

****

Não tinha dúvidas. Quem deslizava de forma graciosa na pista era Li. Ele estava patinando muito bem. Mas, como poderia? Seu joelho… Ele tinha um problema no joelho! Sakura sorriu ao se lembrar que Li apenas não podia mais saltar. Ele ainda continuava encantador enquanto se apresentava, tão perfeito quanto ela conseguia se lembrar. Sakura estava diante de um profissional, que exibia classe, técnica e surpreendia seus olhos a cada movimento que executava. 

"Ele deveria patinar sempre e..." 

****

**_Ladies and Gentlemen Mr. Elton John_**

_Damas e Cavalheiros, Sr. Elton John  
  
_

Sakura olhava incrédula para a pista de patinação. A imagem que seus olhos acabavam de captar não podia ser verdade. Um salto. Um belíssimo salto quádruplo seguido de um triplo, como Sakura jamais tinha presenciado em sua vida. Perfeito! Ainda um tanto perdida entre a certeza e a ilusão que acreditava que seus olhos estavam gerando, agarrou-se na borda da pista com ambas as mãos, firmemente, como se buscasse apoio. 

"Eu não acredito..." - dizia baixinho para si enquanto escorregava pela borda da pista, mas não perdendo um só movimento de Li - "Ele saltou! Ele... Ele pode patinar..."

  
**_I can't find_**

Eu não consigo achar 

**_Oh, the right romantic line_**

_Oh, o caminho romântico correto_  
**_But see me once and see the way I feel_**

_Mas veja-me uma vez e veja como me sinto_

Li deslizava pelo gelo com gestos firmes, pulsos cerrados enquanto rodopiava pela pista de patinação. Os braços abriam durante o giro, e as mãos antes cerradas permitiam suavizar sua expressão conforme o vento as atravessava e era cortado pelos dedos. Parou o giro levando a mão direita ao peito e passou a correr pela lateral esquerda da pista, como se indicasse a última frase da melodia. Batia a mão no peito, indicando que tudo o que estava demonstrando ali indicava exatamente a forma como ele se sentia.

_  
**Don't discard me (baby don't)**_

_Não me descarte (baby não)_

**_Just because you think I mean your harm (Just because you think I mean your harm, oh)_**__

_Só por que você pensa que te magoei (só por que você pensa que te magoei, oh)_

Sakura mantinha-se ajoelhada, rente a lateral esquerda da pista. Seu pequeno nariz grudado na borda, deixando apenas seus olhos a mostra, fixos no corpo que a pouco passara correndo por ela. Ele não tinha percebido a presença de Sakura. Patinava livre, como se somente o silêncio e a solidão pudessem ser testemunhas deste ato.

_  
**But these cuts I have, (cuts I have)**_

_Mas essas feridas que eu trago (feridas que eu trago)_

Li tocava o gelo com seu joelho esquerdo rapidamente, erguendo-se em seguida. Num movimento rápido, acelerou e saltou. Um triplo seguido de um duplo, separados apenas pelo toque de seu pé direito no gelo. Saltos tão rápido e tão tecnicamente corretos que para olhos destreinados diriam que fora apenas um.

_  
_**_They need love (They need love, they need love)_**__

_Precisam de amor (Precisam de amor, precisam de amor)_

Um outro giro rápido com o corpo em movimento, tão veloz que os olhos marejados de Sakura por pouco não o perderam. Li era incrivelmente encantador sobre o gelo. Muito diferente do adolescente que cativara Sakura anos atrás. Ela agora estava diante de um homem. O homem que a cativara novamente, mas desta vez não apenas pela admiração, pelo seu sonho presente nele, agora sentia-se pronta para tornar daquele sonho realidade e daquela admiração sua própria vida. 

Ela o amava, e vê-lo ali, diante de seus olhos patinando, era como se voltasse aos seus sete anos. Era como se fosse transportada ao passado onde tudo era mais fácil e seu amor era satisfeito pela simples visão de seu amado na televisão. Mas ela não era mais aquela mesma garotinha. Não bastava mais um olhar, e que olhar, para fazê-la feliz. Ela o queria como uma mulher deseja a um homem. Sakura estava apaixonada pela primeira vez, e não era um sentimento infantil, era intenso, forte e verdadeiro.

Li agachava-se e erguia seu corpo dando um salto simples na seqüência. Ao tocar o gelo deixou seus joelhos flexionados e o corpo levemente estendido para trás, braços abertos paralelos ao seu peito, olhar fitando o teto. Seus braços clamavam e lançavam aos céus seu maior pedido, precisava de amor para curar as feridas que por tantos anos carregava e que julgava que as carregaria por toda sua vida.

  
**_To help them heal_**  
_Para ajudá-las a cicatrizar  _

**_Oh, Don't let the sun go down _****_on me_**__

_Oh, Não deixe o sol se apagar para mim****_

**_Although I search myself_**__

_Apesar de procure por mim mesmo_

**_It's always someone else I see_**__

_É sempre um outro alguém que vejo_

**_I'd just allow a fragment of your life_**__

_Eu apenas iria permitir que um pedaço de sua vida _

**_To wander free_**

_Vagasse livre****_

****

Sakura sentia seu coração apertado diante todos os movimentos de Li. Mas o que tocava tão fundo em sua alma não era a execução perfeita de Li, nem a técnica digna de uma nota máxima, mas sim a expressão de seu rosto, a forma com que seus gestos demostravam o quanto estava envolvido pela melodia. E isto era claro para o coração de Sakura, era como se seu grande amor estivesse ferido, pedindo para alguém ajudá-lo. E Sakura só desejava neste momento saber a forma de curá-lo...

**_Cause' losing everything_**

_Porque perder tudo_

****

Shaoran tocava o joelho esquerdo na superfície deslizando sobre o gelo. Costas eretas, perna e direita flexionada num ângulo reto. 

**_Is like the sun going down on me_**__

_É como se o sol se apagasse para mim_

Inclinando a cabeça para trás no momento em que a melodia citava pausadamente os termos que diziam  'o sol se apagasse', Li fechou seus olhos esperando pelo encerramento da frase. E levando a mão direita ao peito, indicando que era ele que sentia o sol se apagar mais uma vez, encerrou a coreografia deste trecho tão expressivo e triste.

Para Li era isto que indicava perder tudo. Era assim que Shaoran se sentia desde que perdera tudo, que perdera seus sonhos. Estava sob a escuridão após o poente do sol de sua vida, o sol que jamais voltaria a nascer...

A melodia se enriquecia novamente e com isso fazia o coração de Sakura acelerar. Vendo Li se erguer do gelo após aquele momento onde seu lamento era exposto aos céus, Sakura começou a chorar. Sentiu seu coração comprimido por vê-lo naquele momento de pesar. Vê-lo ajoelhar-se no gelo e fitar o teto foi o suficiente para a jovem não ter mais controle sobre as poucas lágrimas que agora intensificavam-se e a faziam soluçar pela emoção.

Li deslizava rápido assim como a música crescia, preparando-se para saltar. Sakura se levantou com as mãos no peito tentando controlar a emoção que estava sentindo. O viu saltar mais uma vez, um belíssimo salto quádruplo.

****

**_Don't let the sun go down on me_**

_Não deixe o sol se apagar para mim****_

**_Although I search myself_**__

_Apesar de procure por mim mesmo****_

**_It's always someone else I see, yeah_**__

_É sempre um outro alguém que vejo, yeah****_

**_I'd just allow a fragment of your life_**__

_Eu apenas iria permitir que um pedaço de sua vida _

**_To wander free, (baby oh..)_**__

_Vagasse livre, (baby oh..) _

Como se buscasse o envolvimento de um público que não estava presente, Li deslizava pelo contorno da pista, intercalando entre pequenos saltos e giros sobre seu eixo, um chamado pelo público. Abria seus braços buscando o envolvimento de todos naquela viagem que sua emoção estava proporcionando.

Voltando-se para o centro da pista, executou um belo e rápido spin*, até as vozes dos cantores voltarem a enriquecer a melodia, quando parou seu corpo com um movimento preciso de seu pé esquerdo sobre o gelo.

**_Cause' losing everything_**

Porque perder tudo 

Parado no centro da pista, cabeça abaixada fitando o gelo riscado por seus patins, Li repousou seu braços ao lado do corpo.

**_Is like the sun going down on me_**

_É como se o sol se apagasse para mim_

Erguendo seus braços na altura do ombro, com as palmas da mão voltadas para cima, Li ainda fitando a superfície sobre seus pés deu um giro leve e devagar. A última frase então soou no ar e a melodia se encerrou com Li fitando o céu no qual seu sol se escondia, seus braços um pouco mais abaixo da altura do ombro descendo devagar, até repousarem novamente ao lado de seu corpo. 

Li soltou o ar pesadamente e Sakura pôde ouvir. O silêncio perdurava desde o encerramento da música. Voltando a patinar em direção a saída da pista, Li foi surpreendido por um suspiro forte, um suspiro de um choro preso. Girou em busca daquele choro reprimido quando palmas chamaram sua atenção.

Sakura estava parada bem próxima a borda da pista, aplaudindo. Ela tinha percebido que Li ouvira seu suspiro mas não deixaria que ele a descobrisse primeiro. Os aplausos a revelaram e diriam muito mais do que qualquer palavra. 

Li se aproximou dela e tomou as pequenas mãos de Sakura nas suas, impedindo que ela prosseguisse com os aplausos. Sakura o fitou séria, seus olhos ainda estava cheios de lágrimas e isso fez Li arrepender-se por ter mentido para ela. Sakura estava mais decepcionada ainda com ele, e esta decepção seus lindos olhos verdes mostravam nitidamente, ferindo-o mais profundamente. Vê-la chorando era algo que seu coração não poderia aceitar...

"Sakura..." - disse Li fitando-a com pesar.

"Por que mentiu pra mim?" - disse Sakura após um suspiro forte para controlar o choro.

"Eu não menti apenas para você..." - disse na esperança de Sakura não se sentir tão enganada.

"Eu quero saber por que mentiu pra mim!" - frisou Sakura novamente. Seus olhos mostravam que ela não estava se importando com a mentira que Li tinha lançado ao mundo, mas sim estava sentida por ele não ter confiado nela e revelado seu segredo.

"Eu não tenho nenhum problema no joelho." - disse soltando as mãos de Sakura e virando-se de costas para ela, encostando-se na borda da pista.

"Isso eu pude ver..." - disse Sakura colocando-se ao lado de Li, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a borda.

"Eu tive que abandonar a patinação..."

"Por causa da sua família! Você me disse..." - interrompeu Sakura com ar de pouco caso, mostrando a tolice que julgava ser aquele motivo.

"Mas lhe disse também que não foi por este motivo apenas..." 

Sakura ergueu o rosto e deparou-se com os olhos de Li observando-a. Ele deslizou rapidamente sobre o gelo e parou novamente de frente para Sakura, repousando suas mãos aos lados dos cotovelos de Sakura. 

"Foi uma promessa que fiz ao meu pai."

"Uma promessa?" - disse Sakura erguendo seu corpo ficando com o rosto próximo ao de Li.

"Abandonei as Olimpíadas porque meu pai estava muito doente."

"Foi uma pena abandonar os jogos... Iria vencer..." - disse Sakura dando um leve sorriso que fez Li sentir-se livre de qualquer problema ou sentimento ruim - "Era esta música, não era? Era esta a apresentação..."

Li assentiu e desviou o olhar rapidamente para a pista de patinação, voltando em seguida a fitar sua aprendiz. - "Meu pai faleceu no mesmo dia em que voltei, diante dos meus olhos."

"Eu... eu sinto muito..."

"Já faz muito tempo, Sakura."

"Mesmo assim... Sei o quanto dói falar sobre isso. Também perdi minha mãe."

"Eu sei..." - disse tocando de leve o rosto de Sakura, o que a fez corar. - "Fiz uma promessa ao meu pai e ele morreu acreditando nela."

"Prometeu que abandonaria a patinação?" 

"Não exatamente nestes termos..." - disse Li hipnotizado pelo olhar de Sakura. Vê-la corar ao seu toque o envolveu numa espécie de transe - "Mas para cumprir o que prometi tive que abandoná-la." - disse recuperando-se do mergulho que havia realizado naquele olhar.

"O que você prometeu então?" - perguntou Sakura curiosa. O que Li teria prometido que o fez abrir mão de seu grande sonho?

"Não importa. Prometi e não posso voltar atrás."

"Que espécie de pai faz um filho prometer isso?"

"Você não entenderia, Sakura!" - disse Li afastando-se dela, deslizando de costas nas proximidades.

"Por que acha que não entenderia?"

"Sou um homem de palavra, Sakura! Nunca iria falhar com a palavra que dei, ainda mais a palavra que dei ao meu pai."

"Não estou julgando o que você fez, mas sim o que seu pai o fez fazer! Que pai faz o filho prometer algo que o faça abandonar seus sonhos? Você ama a patinação! Eu o vi patinar, Li! E quando patina deixa a emoção aflorar em você..." - disse Sakura um pouco emocionada ao se lembrar da forma como seu treinador patinava.

"Eu disse que você não ia entender..." - disse Li controlando-se para não se alterar com ela.

"E não entendo! Os pais deveriam ser os primeiros a apoiar os sonhos dos filhos! Fazer um filho desistir de seu maior sonho é algo que realmente eu não consigo entender..."

"Sei o que está pensando! E concordo com você!" - o olhar que Li lançou sobre Sakura a surpreendeu. Ela podia ver naquele olhar o quanto ele sofria por isso - "Mas eu não tive tempo de mostrar isso a ele."

Sakura nunca tinha imaginado que veria aqueles olhos âmbares expressarem tanta dor e desilusão. Podia sentir a cada repouso daquele olhar sobre si um coração triste, já abandonado pela alegria de viver. Colocou-se no lugar dele, também não quebraria uma promessa feita ao seu pai, por mais que isso a afastasse de seu sonho. Que sentimentos passariam dentro dele durante estes anos todos? Precisava dizer as palavras certas. Algo que o fizesse voltar a viver e devolvesse o brilho do seu olhar.

"Tenho certeza que hoje ele o observa lá de cima e vê o grande homem que você se tornou! Ele deve ter muito orgulho de você! Veja tudo o que você conquistou!" - disse Sakura no objetivo de arrancar a dor do coração de Li - "Sei que se ele pudesse voltaria atrás e pediria perdão. Nenhum pai se sentiria atingido por ver um filho batalhando por seu sonho. Nenhum, Li! Pelo contrário, acredito que ele deve culpar-se todo dia por ter tirado de você o seu sonho. São os sonhos que nos fazem viver, Li. Sem eles não somos ninguém, não somos completos!"

As palavras de Sakura tinham tocado em Li de forma que a jovem jamais poderia imaginar. Palavras em específico que ele tanto se esforçava para torná-las verdadeiras. Fitou o gelo observando os desenhos que fazia com seus pés. Parou e fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás. Sakura tinha razão. Sem nossos sonhos não somos completos. Já abrira mão de um, não abriria mão de um segundo. Estava farto de sempre ver o sol se apagar, desta vez sentiria o sol nascer dentro de seu coração. Veria o sol nascer sobre o oceano esverdeado de seus sonhos.

"Sakura..." - disse Li ainda fitando o teto - "Você já patinou com alguém antes?"

"Como?" 

"Já patinou em dupla?" - disse Li voltando a fitá-la.

"Uma vez com meu irmão... Mas faz muito tempo! Não vai me dizer que vai querer que patine em dupla agora! Ai... Você tem cada idéia! Eu mal consigo fazer os movimentos sozinha e ainda quer que os realize sincronizados com alguém? O que você tem dentro da sua..."

"Patine comigo!" - interrompeu Li.

"O quê?" - disse Sakura um tanto perdida.

"Quero que patine comigo! Agora!" - disse aproximando-se de Sakura e tocando suas mãos que ainda estavam sobre a borda da pista - "E não!" - sorriu - "Não penso em fazê-la patiná-la em dupla. Quero apenas que patine agora, comigo!"

"Mas..." - Sakura não acreditava em seus ouvidos.

"É minha vez de mostrar como 'eu' gosto de patinar." - disse sorrindo de lado, referindo-se da mesma maneira que Sakura quando ela o fez patinar consigo. No dia em que mentira sobre seu joelho, no dia que tentara beijá-la...

"Eu... estou sem meus patins..." - disse Sakura tirando as mãos que estavam sobre as de Li olhando para os seu pés.

"Vá colocá-los então!" - disse Li sorrindo.

Sakura assentiu e caminhou para o vestiário. Estava um tanto confusa pela atitude de Li. "Ele quer patinar comigo, como naquele dia..." - disse ao se sentar no banco do vestiário e começar a colocar seus patins. - "Espera..." - disse relembrando-se do momento em que patinaram junto.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_Sakura sorria em agradecimento àquele momento, ela havia conseguido. Li estava interagindo com a melodia e o principal, com ela própria._

**_They'll see in time _**

_Eles enxergarão a tempo_

Eles vão ver****

**_I know _**

_Eu sei_

Eu sei****

****

Li ousou preparar-se para um salto mas Sakura correu por trás dele fazendo suas mãos tocarem suas costas... 

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sakura piscou algumas vezes após esta lembrança. "Como fui tonta..." - disse para si enquanto terminava de amarrar os patins - "Estava claro o tempo todo que ele podia patinar! Não vi porque não quis!" - Li iria saltar naquele instante. Só não o fez porque Sakura o interrompeu. - "Aposto que todos aqueles domingos que ele desaparecia..."

"Eu sempre patino aos domingos se é esta a sua dúvida!" - disse Li na porta do vestiário. Ele tinha escutado a última colocação de Sakura.

Sakura sorriu ao vê-lo parado encostado no batente da porta. - "Tem certeza que quer patinar comigo?" 

"Acho que está com medo, Sakura..." - disse Li sorrindo - "Não vou deixar você cair!"

"Eu sei que não." - disse Sakura se levantando após colocar as traves em seus patins.

"Agora não posso garantir que não vá humilhá-la. Patino muito bem!" - disse Li ironizando enquanto caminhava atrás de Sakura e apagava as luzes do vestiário.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo..." - disse Sakura sorrindo. 

Sakura não se importava mais com as ironias de Li. Aquilo era do feitio dele e ela estava começando a se acostumar com isso. O amor que sentia por ele já estava lhe ensinando a aceitar seus defeitos. Caminharam juntos até a pista de patinação, tiraram as traves dos patins e tocaram o gelo, deslizando até o centro da pista.

"Está pronta?" - disse Li fitando-a intensamente. Os dois estavam no centro da pista e Li tinha o controle remoto do som em suas mãos.

"Acho que sim."

Li acionou o som com o controle e guardou o mesmo novamente em seu bolso. A melodia começou bem suave, com um piano solando ao fundo. Partindo pela direita Li puxou Sakura pelas mãos para acompanhá-lo. 

****

**_I saw you dancing out the ocean_**

_Eu vi você dançando lá fora no oceano,_

"Não fique tensa!" - disse Li percebendo os ombros tensos de Sakura. - "Confie em mim!"

****

****

**_Running fast along the sand_**

_Correndo rápido ao longo da areia._

"Eu confio…" - disse Sakura relaxando, inspirando forte.

****

****

**_A spirit born of earth and water_**

_Um espírito nascido da terra e da água,_

"Vou dançar com você! Olhe sempre dentro dos meus olhos e me acompanhe!" - disse levando a mão direita na direção de seus olhos, apontando com dois de seus dedos para eles. Sakura obedeceu e fitou-o com a mesma intensidade.

****

****

**_Fire flying from your hands_**

_Fogo voando de suas mãos._

A melodia tornava-se mais intensa, e no mesmo instante em que a percussão iniciou-se marcando o ritmo da música, Li estendeu seu braço esquerdo e girou Sakura.

****

**_In the instant that you love someone_**

_No momento que você ama alguém,_

Os dois começavam a deslizar rodopiando pela pista. Como dois dançarinos exibindo-se, sempre com o cavalheiro conduzindo sua dama.

****

**_In the second that the hammer hits_**

_No segundo que o martelo bate,_

Com um outro giro conduzido por Li, Sakura foi envolvida pelos braços de seu treinador. Seu braço direito repousado em sua cintura, de mãos dadas com a mão esquerda de Li, que agora estava atrás dela com sua mão direita sobre sua cintura.

****

**_Reality runs up your spine_**

_A realidade sobe rápido pela sua espinha_

Soltando Sakura com outro giro, Li tomou-a rapidamente pela cintura com ambas as mãos, ficando agora de frente para ela.

****

**_And the pieces finally fit_**

_E os pedaços finalmente se encaixam._

Puxou-a para junto de si, quase encostando seu corpo ao dela. Tinha um brilho em seu olhar, e a emoção livre circulando por seu corpo e sua alma.

****

**_And all I ever needed was the one_**

_E tudo que eu sempre precisei era a pessoa,_

Abrindo espaço novamente entre eles, Li colocou-se ao lado de Sakura prendendo-a a si pela sua mão esquerda. Puxou-a fazendo com que Sakura passasse deslizando na sua frente.

****

**_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_**

_Como campos de liberdade onde cavalos selvagens correm._

"Prepare-se!" - disse Li ao soltá-la. Sakura estava agora ao lado direito de Li - "Contorne a lateral! Quero um triplo!"

****

**_When stars collide like you and I_**

_Quando estrelas colidem como você e eu,_

****

Sakura sorriu assentindo passando a correr pela lateral. E como se soubesse o exato momento do salto, realizou um belíssimo triplo, tão perfeito quanto o de Li. 

"Isso!" - Li deixou escapar sua admiração pelo salto perfeitamente sincronizado enquanto deslizava de costas acompanhado Sakura. Ambos deslizavam com a perna direita estendida para trás. Li não tirava os olhos de Sakura - "Foi perfeito, Sakura..."

****

**_No shadows block the sun_**

_Nenhuma sombra bloqueia o sol._

Tocando o gelo delicadamente, Li tomou Sakura novamente pelas mãos. Seus olhos se cruzaram e Sakura sentiu seu corpo esquentar tamanha a intensidade do olhar.

****

**_You're all I've ever needed_**

_Você é tudo que eu sempre precisei,****_

**_Baby you're the one_**

_Baby, você é a única_

****

Diminuindo a velocidade, assim como a melodia que voltava a ficar mais calma, Li começava a deslizar abraçando Sakura. Mantinha-se atrás dela com seu rosto colado ao dela. Deslizavam ao longo de toda a pista, envolvidos, imersos cada um em seus íntimos desejos. Um mesmo desejo...

****

**_There are caravans we follow_**

_Existem caravanas que seguimos,****_

**_Drunken nights in dark hotels_**

_Noites ébrias em hotéis escuros,_

Sakura deixava Li lhe conduzir ao longo da pista. Fechou seus olhos permitindo desfrutar da respiração de Li, das batidas de seu coração tão próximo ao dela, dos cabelos castanhos de Li tocando suavemente sua bochecha. 

****

**_When chances breathe between the silence_**

_Quando perigos sussuram em meio ao silêncio,****_

**_Where sex and love no longer gel_**

_Onde sexo e amor não mais se misturam._

Li fazia o mesmo que Sakura. Embriagava-se pelo perfume dos cabelos de sua aprendiz que roçavam em seu rosto, sentia as pequenas e quentes mãos de Sakura sobre as suas que repousavam na fina e perfeita cintura dela, sentia a pulsação acelerada de seu coração. 

****

**_Oh… _**

****

Deslizando agora mais rápido acompanhando a melodia que novamente se enriquecia, Li soltou  Sakura. **__**

****

**_For each man in his time is Cain_**

_Por que todo homem a seu tempo é Caim,_

"Vire pra mim!" - disse Li vendo-a deslizar agora de frente para ele.

**_Until he walks along the beach_**

Até que ele caminhe ao longo da praia 

**_And sees his future in the water_**

E veja seu futuro na água.

****

Li sorriu e ergueu Sakura pela cintura, rodopiando com ela no ar. Ela sorria após um pequeno gritinho que mostrava sua surpresa com aquele movimento inesperado e apoiava suas mãos nos ombros de Li. Os dois sorriam, mergulhados um na alma do outro. Ele permitindo-se navegar no oceano esverdeado e ela permitindo explorar com suas águas a terra fria e isolada que recusava-se anteriormente a ser banhada pelo mar.

****

**_A long lost heart within his reach_**

_Um coração há muito tempo perdido dentro do seu alcance_

"Quero dois triplos agora!" - disse Li fazendo-a tocar o gelo - "Acha que consegue?"

****

****

**_And all I ever needed was the one_**

E tudo que eu sempre precisei era a pessoa 

**_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_**

Como campos de liberdade onde cavalos selvagens correm 

****

"Fui treinada por um excelente treinador, sabia?" - disse Sakura sorrindo fazendo com que Li abrisse seu mais sincero e lindo sorriso. Ele correu por trás dela, indicando-a que fizesse o mesmo.

**_When stars collide like you and I_**

_Quando estrelas colidem como você e eu,****_

**_No shadows block the sun_**

_Nenhuma sombra bloqueia o sol._

Dois triplos perfeitamente sincronizados. Tomando a mãos de Sakura logo após o salto, Li a envolveu pela cintura, correndo com ela ao lado de seu corpo. Seu braço esquerdo estendido, levando a mão esquerda de Sakura com a sua.

****

**_You're all I've ever needed_**

_Você é tudo que eu sempre precisei_

**_Baby you're the onde,_**

_Baby, você é a única_

Sakura soltou-se de Li e deu um pequeno salto, realizando em seguida um spin.****

****

**_And all I ever needed was the one_**

_E tudo que eu sempre precisei era a pessoa,_

Li girou ao redor de Sakura e segurou sua cintura parando o spin que ela realizava. Sakura quase perdeu o equilíbrio com este gesto, mas ele a segurou firme.

****

**_Like freedom fields where wild horses run_**

_Como campos de liberdade onde cavalos selvagens correm._

**_When stars collide like you and I_**

_Quando estrelas colidem como você e eu,****_

**_No shadows block the sun_**

_Nenhuma sombra bloqueia o sol._

Impulsionando seu corpo para frente com um movimento de seu pé esquerdo, Li colocou os braços de Sakura sobre seus ombros e a ergueu novamente. Desta vez Sakura não se surpreendeu. Fechou seus olhos sentindo o vento tocar seu rosto e brincar com seus cabelos.

Li parou de deslizar após um pequeno e lento giro, fazendo-a tocar o gelo bem devagar. Sakura estranhou Li parar de patinar e percebeu os olhos dele fitando-a de forma diferente. Eles tinham o mesmo brilho de antes mas expressavam um desejo muito intenso agora. 

****

**_You're all I've ever needed_**

_Você é tudo que eu sempre precisei,_

"You're all I've ever needed..." - cantava Li junto com o cantor.

****

**_Baby you're the one_**

_Baby, você é a única_

"Baby you're the one…" - cantou tocando o rosto de Sakura com sua mão direita deslizando-a por todo o belo contorno. - "Você sabe o que eu disse?" - perguntou Li observando a negação de Sakura.

Li sorriu e soltou o ar aproximando-se dela. Sentiu a melodia que começava a se encerrar permitindo que cada nota daquele pequeno solo de piano fosse um estímulo para que dissesse o que para ele já tinha se tornado verdade. Ele tinha encontrado tudo o que precisava. 

"Você é tudo que sempre precisei..." - disse encarando-a com o mesmo desejo no olhar. Ele a queria. - "Baby, você é a única." - Sakura corou ao ouvir aquela declaração. Tentou desviar os olhos de Li, mas ele segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos impedindo-a de desviar os olhos dos dele.  - "É você, Sakura. Você é a única..."

E como se a música lhe desse permissão, Li tomou os lábios de Sakura nos seus. As notas que a guitarra expressava ao final daquela melodia indicavam a libertação de um espírito reprimido, dando asas para que alcançasse os céus levando-o até o paraíso. Sakura assustou-se de início mas nada era mais certo do que entregar-se ao braços daquele amor que sentia transbordar em seu peito. Enlaçou o pescoço de Li encorajando-o a aprofundar o gesto que expressava não apenas um desejo, mas sim toda a emoção de sua alma.

Abraçando-a ainda mais forte, Li entregou-se a paixão. Tocar os lábios de Sakura era como sentir o mais doce dos sabores, a mais envolvente das sensação, a mais sensível das carícias. Ele a amava e tê-la em seus braços naquele instante lhe dava a certeza de que ali era o seu lugar.

A música se encerrou mas o beijo prosseguiu encerrando-se momentos depois quando um pequeno barulho ecoou no ginásio vazio. Afastaram-se assustados recuperando o ar que já lhes faltava e ao abrirem os olhos, depararam-se com a escuridão. O porteiro do ginásio tinha apagado todas as luzes e os disjuntores haviam causado o barulho. Somente as poucas luzes de emergência permaneceram acesas. A pista agora estava escura, mas a luz de que precisavam estava ali, presente no brilho dos olhos de cada um.

Li sorriu com o tolo susto que levaram. "Desta vez fomos interrompidos depois..." - disse afagando os cabelos de Sakura.

"Acho que sim..." - disse Sakura envergonhada. Não sabia bem ao certo o que dizer. Suas mãos continuavam enlaçadas ao pescoço de Li, perdidas sobre o que deveriam fazer, que ações deveriam tomar.

"Você foi incrível!" - disse Li encostando sua testa na de Sakura.

"Obrigada..." - disse Sakura olhando para o chão timidamente.

"Por que isso, agora?" - disse Li se afastando um pouco e levando suas mãos ao seu pescoço, buscando pelas mãos de Sakura - "Está estranha..." - disse ao encontrar os olhos de Sakura - "Não devia ter feito isso, não é?" 

"Não é isso!" - disse Sakura rapidamente. Não queria que ele se arrependesse nem se culpasse pelo que acabara de fazer. Tinha sido perfeito.

"Então... o que é?" - disse Li após um sorriso, voltando a tocar os lábios de Sakura com fervor. Abraçaram-se e giraram bem devagar sobre o gelo. 

"Parece que estou no céu..." - murmurou Sakura ainda com os lábios colados aos de Li. 

"Céu?" - disse Li após afastar seus lábios dos de Sakura.

"É." - Sakura sorriu e passou seu indicador no nariz de Li, fitando-o de forma apaixonada - "Me sinto no céu quando estou nos seus braços..."

"Então vai ter que ficar dentro deles para sempre!" - disse abraçando-a mais forte - "Porque você me transportou ao paraíso. E não vou sair dele! Nunca mais..." – sorriu observando o brilhos dos olhos verdes de Sakura se intensificarem.

"Li... Sobre aquele dia..."- começou Sakura com um certo receio sobre a resposta que poderia receber - "É verdade que não significou nada?" - Sakura tinha medo de tudo aquilo ser um sonho. Tinha medo de Li dizer novamente que o que vivenciaram não significara nada para ele.

Li a beijou novamente após fitá-la com carinho. "Vamos pra casa..." - disse dando-lhe um beijo rápido - "Está tarde e o ginásio já está fechado! Conversamos sobre isso e tudo o mais lá, está bem?"

Sakura assentiu e Li a pegou pela mão levando-a em direção a saída da pista. Estava envolvido por uma felicidade que a muito tempo não sentia. Pela primeira vez estava se sentindo seguro, amado. Revelaria todos os seus pesadelos, contaria que se apaixonara por ela desde o primeiro instante que a viu, que estava lutando contra este sentimento mas que não o guardaria mais dentro de si. Diria que queria muito ter beijado-a naquele dia e que sim, tudo significara muito para ele. Queria dizer que a amava, que a queria junto dele para sempre. E lhe diria... Diria que ela estava tornando deste dia o mais feliz de sua vida...

***************************

"Não!" - dizia Sakura enquanto empurrava Li - "Esqueceu que este elevador tem cameras?"

"Eu quero que elas se explodam!" - disse bem alto enquanto sorria - "Quero mais é que os porteiros morram de inveja!" - disse aproximando-se de Sakura e beijando-a novamente.

Estavam no elevador social do prédio de Li. Já passava das nove da noite. Após saírem do ginásio de patinação, Li dirigiu de volta para seu apartamento. Em cada sinal vermelho aproveitava para beijar Sakura, fazer carinho em seus cabelos ou simplesmente olhá-la e ser iluminado pelo sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios. Ao estacionar na garagem do prédio Li tentou beijá-la, mas Sakura reclamava que poderiam vê-los pelas cameras do prédio. Mas no elevador não conseguira mais ceder ao desejo...

"Li..." - dizia Sakura soltando seus lábios dos de Li - "Já chegamos..." - disse levando a mão aos lábios como se não quisesse perder aquela maravilhosa sensação que era ter os lábios de Li sobre os seus.

"Tudo que é bom dura pouco..." - disse Li após um suspiro abrindo a porta do elevador.

"Não..." - disse Sakura tocando levemente os lábios de Li - "Dura tempo o bastante para se tornar inesquecível..."

Li tomou a mão direita de Sakura na sua e repousou um leve beijo sobre ela. "Tem razão." - concordou enquanto abria a porta do apartamento. - "Que estranho... por que está tudo escuro e..."

"Surpresa!!!!" - várias vozes ecoaram juntas.

As luzes se ascenderam e Li encontrou vários rostos a sua frente. Sentiu serpentinas e confetes caírem sobre seu corpo. Ainda assustado com tudo aquilo reparou nos diversos balões coloridos espalhados por todo o apartamento. Torno de quinze pessoas estavam em seu apartamento.

"Feliz Aniversário, Li!" - disse uma linda mulher de longos cabelos negros repousando um beijo leve sobre os lábios de Li.

"Vinte e cinco aninhos... Não achou que deixaríamos passar em branco, não é meu amor?" - disse outra jovem tocando os lábios de Li e selando um beijo sobre eles - "Parabéns! Isto é só uma amostra do meu presente pra você."

"Hei, Li... Se quiser a gente pode ir embora da festinha antes! Acho que este presente promete..." - disse um jovem sentado no sofá da sala. 

Li observava tudo aquilo atônito. Todos riam sobre o último comentário do jovem Nakamura Toshio.  Por que todos estavam ali? Quem os convidara? Era seu vigésimo quinto aniversário sim, mas ele esperava comemorá-lo de forma bem diferente, ao lado de Sakura. _"Sakura!"_ - seus pensamentos caíram sobre sua aprendiz. Virou-se buscando por ela e a imagem que teve apunhalou seu coração. Sakura tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Tinha raiva em seu olhar.

"Sakura..." - tentou Li se aproximar dela e lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas foi enlaçado pela jovem de longos cabelos negros.

"O que foi, bonitão? Está querendo fugir da Yumi, é?" - disse a jovem enlaçando ainda mais o pescoço de Li - "Acho que é porque este presente que ela está te oferecendo não é mais nenhuma novidade pra você." - este comentário provocara as risadas de todos os presentes, exceto as de Sakura e Li.

"Me solte Rebecca..." - disse Li tirando os braços de Rebecca de seu pescoço. Se aproximou de Sakura mas ela deu um passo para trás, não permitindo que ele encostasse nela.

"Quem é esta menina?" - perguntou Yumi que estava atrás de Sakura agora, empurrando-a para o centro da sala. Li viu Sakura passar por ele e caminhou atrás de Yumi, que continuava empurrando Sakura. - "Você deve ser a menina que o Li está treinando..."

"Que adorável!" - disse Rebecca aproximando-se e tocando o rosto de Sakura. 

Sakura rapidamente afastou-se das duas jovens que a pouco tinham beijado Li. Estava assustada. O que era aquilo? Uma espécie de circo onde ela era o centro das risadas de todos? E Li, porque estava permitindo que fizessem aquilo com ela?

"Você não faz por menos, não é Li?" - voltou a comentar Toshio - "Sempre rodeado por mulheres lindas. Nem a aprendiz deixou por menos. Ela tem lindos olhos verdes..." - disse medindo Sakura de ponta a ponta.

Deixando lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, Sakura saiu da sala correndo. Podia ouvir as risadas de todos aqueles convidados, comentários sobre 'o conquistador' Li Shaoran, sobre 'ninguém podia escapar de suas famosas garras'. Entrou em seu quarto e trancou a porta. Jogou-se na cama cobrindo a cabeça com seu travesseiro tentando abafar as vozes daquelas pessoas. Vozes que tinham conseguido estragar o momento mais perfeito que já tinha vivido em toda a sua vida.

Soluçava forte, deixando que as lágrimas purificassem sua alma e carregassem a dor que sentia em seu peito. Sakura sentia-se mais uma a cair nas garras de um conquistador barato. Ele a usara! - "Como fui idiota..." - dizia para si entre fungadas - "Como fui acreditar nele?"

"Sakura!!!" - gritava Li enquanto batia na porta - "Abra esta porta!"

"Vá embora!" - gritava Sakura.

Li estava parado à frente da porta do quarto de Sakura. Após vê-la sair correndo da sala, saiu correndo atrás, não sem antes fuzilar Toshio com seu olhar. Ele teve a audácia de examinar sua Sakura na sua frente. Sim, ela era sua. "Droga, por que tudo isso foi acontecer?" - dizia pra si encarando a porta fechada à sua frente.

"O que aconteceu, Li?" - perguntava Yumi que se aproximava.

"Volte pra sala!" - disse Li irritado.

"O que foi?" - perguntou Yumi tentando tocar o ombro de Li. Mas antes que o tocasse Li segurou sua mão no ar e a puxou de volta pra sala. 

"De quem foi a idéia de fazer tudo isso?" - gritou Li ao chegar na sala e encarar seus supostos convidados.

"Calma! Não precisa ficar nervoso..." - disse Rebecca.

Li saiu pisando firme em direção ao corredor dos quartos e fechou a porta que o separava da sala. Trancou a mesma para que não fosse interrompido novamente. Caminhou até a porta do quarto de Sakura e bateu novamente.

"Sakura abra esta porta! A gente precisa conversar!"

"Vá embora! Tem uma festa e um monte de mulheres interessadas em se divertirem com você!"

"Sakura abra esta porta! É uma ordem!" - Li dizia já muito alterado.

"Estou cansada das suas ordens! Me deixe em paz!!!"

"Esta porta vai abrir por bem..." - disse afastando-se da porta - "Ou por mal!"

Li estava dentro do quarto de Sakura. Tinha arrombado a porta. "Você é louco?" - disse Sakura levantando-se da cama e caminhando até Li - "Saia deste quarto!" - disse apontando para a porta - "Respeite minha privacidade!"

"Sakura! Eu não sabia desta festa!" - tentou Li começar a se justificar.

"Não vem ao caso se você sabia ou não!" - disse Sakura passando as mãos no rosto para secar as lágrimas.

"Como não vem ao caso? Está brava porque não te contei que hoje era meu aniversário!"

"Acha mesmo que estou brava?" - disse Sakura rindo, estava ironizando a situação numa forma de controlar a raiva e conter o choro.

"Desculpe a atitude destas pessoas com você. Sei que se sentiu mal com a forma que a trataram, a forma como Yumi te expôs para todos."

"Oh não, não..." - disse ainda mais irônica - "Imagine... Não foi nada! Ela apenas me colocou no centro de um monte de pessoas que me olhavam como uma atração de circo!" - terminou a frase quase gritando.

"Sakura! Eu já disse que não tive culpa! Por favor! Volte comigo pra festa! Não quero que pensem que treino uma menina mimada!"

"É isso que você está pensando de mim?" - disse inconformada com a comparação. - "Que sou uma menina mimada?"

"Não!" - disse Li erguendo os braços. Ele não estava conseguindo melhorar a situação. - "Claro que não!"

"Quer saber? Volte sozinho pra festa! Vá lá, receba seus 'presentes'..." - disse frisando o último termo - "Tem um muito interessante que a Yumi quer te dar..." 

"Sakura... Pare de ser infantil!" - Li se alterava ainda mais e começava a andar pelo quarto gesticulando de forma impaciente.

"Tem toda razão! Eu fui infantil sim! Mas não serei mais!"

"Pare com isso Sakura!"

"Fui muito tonta por ter acreditado em você, Li Shaoran! Não passei de mais uma de suas muitas conquistas, não é? Aposto que você vai contar pra todo mundo que me beijou!"

"Continua sendo infantil, Sakura! Pare com isso e me escute antes que eu perca a paciência com você!" - disse Li irritado. A ironia de Sakura estava fazendo-o chegar ao seu limite.

"Deve ser ótimo o sabor de uma conquista, não é? Pelo que pude ver já conquistou várias mulheres. Mas  isto não bastou para você! Precisava sentir novamente o sabor de uma conquista. E esta conquista fui eu!" - disse Sakura apontando para si, lágrimas voltavam a escorrer por sua face - "Pois considere meus beijos como um presente de aniversário!" 

"Está agindo como uma criança, Sakura! - gritou Li. Sakura tinha chegado a um ponto no qual não teria mais jeito de reverter a situação ao favor de nenhum dos dois.

"Parabéns Li Shaoran! Já lhe dei o meu presente!" 

"Pois eu dispenso este seu presente!" - a revolta e a raiva subiram à cabeça de Li. Sakura tinha conseguido provocá-lo com toda esta ironia, deixando para trás a tentativa que ele tinha de conseguir esclarecer tudo.

"Vai dispensar por que? Ah sim..." - disse Sakura fitando-o com desprezo, um ar imponente cheio de ironia - "Não foi um presente muito original, não é mesmo? Afinal outras duas resolveram dar-lhe o mesmo presente..."

"Você é muito tonta, Sakura!" 

Li estava inconformado com a atitude de Sakura. Estava tão fora de si que ficara cego perante a clara demonstração de ciúmes de sua aprendiz. Sakura não estava chateada por aquelas pessoas estarem ali presentes, por elas terem interrompido a continuidade de um momento tão lindo que os dois estavam vivendo. Nem a exibição que fizeram dela fazia importância. Tudo isso ficara para segundo plano perante a raiva que ela estava sentindo por ver duas mulheres beijando-o. O ciúme estava em seus olhos mas a raiva de Li o impedia de ver...

"Volte pra sala e se divirta com seus amigos 'adultos'! Vou dormir porque sou 'criança' ainda e tenho aula amanhã cedo!" - disse ironizando, frisando bem os termos adultos e criança, mostrando que ela estava num mundo muito diferente do qual Li pertencia. 

"Tenha bons sonhos!" - disse Li com seu ar irônico. - "Aquilo não é mesmo festa para menininhas como você!"

Li saiu do quarto de Sakura batendo a porta que não se fechou por ter a fechadura estragada pelo arrombamento. Sakura correu e fechou a porta travando-a com a cadeira de sua escrivaninha. Escutou o som da música aumentar e diminuir novamente, indicando que Li tinha voltado para festa e fechado a porta do corredor, deixando-a para trás. Ele deixara-a para trás... 

"Eu te odeio, Li! Eu te odeio!" - disse Sakura caindo de joelhos no chão, fraca, rendendo-se a dor. Choraria aquela noite. Choraria por ele. - "Nunca mais vou deixar que meu coração me cegue! Nunca mais vou acreditar em você, Li!" - Sakura deixou que suas mãos escorregassem pelas suas coxas e alcançassem os joelhos, repousando sobre eles. - "Nunca mais..."

**************************

**_Spin*:_** São as piruetas que os patinadores executam. Várias voltas bem rápidas em torno de seu próprio eixo. Podem ser com o corpo estendido, agachado com as pernas grupadas ou com uma delas estendidas, com o tronco levemente inclinado para trás, com as mãos acima da cabeça, com as mãos sobrepostas na altura do tronco. 

Em outro capítulo já comentei sobre os saltos e os spins, e quem quiser averiguá-los tem um endereço eletrônico na minha página da fanfiction que apresenta diversos estilos destes movimento característicos da patinação artística.

**************************

**Músicas**:

 **__**

**_Don't let the sun go down on me - Não deixe o sol se apagar para mim_**

(continuação da música do capítulo anterior)

Dueto de George Michael e Elton John

****

**_You'll be in my heart - Phil Collins _**

_ apenas um pequeno trecho apresentado no Flash Back, referente a música do Capítulo 9 - Quando fechar os olhos vou estar aqui._

****

**_The One – A Única _**

Elton John 

Música trilha de Sakura e Shaoran - primeiro beijo

**************************

Olá para todos...

_*Naki se escondendo em seu super escudo que ganhou da Lara Gallas, pra não ter que pedir mais a Carta Escudo da Sakura emprestada*_

Capítulo 13 postado! E um capítulo bem grandinho pra compensar o atraso!!! Felizes? 

_"Ui" - Naki dando uns passinhos pra trás devido ao impacto de algumas pedras em seu escudo._

Não entendi! Eu escrevi a cena do beijo!!! E não foi só 'um' beijo! Teve vários...

_"Ui Ui" - dando mais alguns passos pra trás devido aos impactos de pedras, facas e afins._

Entendi agora... Estão bravos porque eles se desentenderam no final...

Ah.... não podia dar o doce de uma vez, não é? 

Vamos comentar o capítulo agora!!! ^___^

Ah, não... Antes comentários sobre as configurações da ff.net. Não sei se vocês repararam ou leram as mensagens do dia 6 e 11 de fevereiro que a Fanfiction está com problemas de configurações de textos de web, e os meus foram uns dos prejudicados. Costumava deixar espaços entre as cenas, ou quando passava algum tempo entre elas. E estes espaços sumiram... -___-"

Adotei colocar uma barrinha entre as cenas para não fazer vocês se perderem com o texto. Neste feriado vou reconfigurar todos os capítulos anteriores. Por isso, se alguém tiver algum problema com algum capítulo que reler (será que alguém relê isso o__ó), se perder com o tempo das cenas (uma vez que meus textos viraram monoblocos -___-'). Tenham paciência! Vou corrigir tudinho! 

No Capítulo 12 já utilizei as barrinhas pra dividir o tempo, alguém reparou? Vou adotar isso agora, ok?  ^-~

Agora sim! Vamos aos comentários deste capítulo!

Uma semana para as eliminatórias! E finalmente o primeiro beijo entre a Sakura e o Shao! Foi lindo, não foi? Eu amei... ^__^

E o segredo de Li foi finalmente revelado! (Ou pelo menos parte dele...hehe)

Ele pode patinar sim, e muito bem! Mas que promessa foi esta que ele fez para o pai? Uma promessa que para cumpri-la o obrigou a abandonar a patinação... O que será? 

Tudo será finalmente esclarecido no próximo capítulo! E não só isso! As eliminatórias estão no próximo capítulo também! Será que a Sakura irá conquistar o índice? 

Aguardem...

E pra quem me perguntou quando que o Li completaria 25 anos... Aí está! 

Um festinha que com certeza Li não irá esquecer!

Ah, e por favor! Não matem a Yumi, nem a Rebecca, ok? Se elas fizeram isso é porque tinham motivos para tomarem esta liberdade. Sou mulher! Tenho que defender a classe feminina!

_*Ui Ui* - sendo atingida por mais uma pedra._

Tá, tá! Elas são muito saidinhas, sim! Eu assumo!!! ^_~

É isso! Já escrevi demais! Próximo capítulo já está bem encaminhando, e ele saí sexta que vem sem falta!  ^-~

Pra quem não se agüentar e quiser uma palhinha do Capítulo 14 devo estar postando uma na terça-feira lá no fórum mansaodaamizade.cjb.net criado pela Arwen Liliana. Lá tem um tópico especial pra este fic! Dúvidas, discussões, sugestões, opiniões, e tudo o que quiserem comentar sobre este fic pode ser colocado lá que eu estarei respondendo sem falta, ok? 

**Dedicatória!**

A dedicatória deste capítulo é para Arwen que criou um fórum tão legal para discussões de fics. Os maiores fics de CCS estão lá, assim como grandes autores. Passem lá pra conhecer! Vale a pena!  ^_~

E pra quem acompanha Feiticeiros III da Kath e leu "O harém de Kath" nas notas finais do Capítulo 17, passem no fórum Mansão da Amizade e entrem no link deste fic, mais precisamente na mensagem **"O maior review da Kath de todos os tempos"**. Lá tem a continuação que eu escrevi pra esta história hilária da Kath. Deixem a opinião de vocês por lá! E Kath, linda! É brincadeira, viu! Eu te adoro!  ^_^

É isso!

Nakibeijos para todos!

Feliz Carnaval!!!

E não esqueçam os meus reviews, heim?

....  ^__~


	15. Cap XIV: Grande Homem

**_Stairway_****_ to Heaven_**

****

**_Por: Naki_**

****

****

**_Capítulo XIV  – Grande Homem_**

****

"Bom dia!"

"Bom dia." - respondeu Li secamente para Eriol.

"Nossa! Que cara terrível é essa?" - disse Eriol ao seguir Shaoran pela sala. 

"A mesma que tenho todos os dias." - disse Li enquanto jogava-se na sua cadeira pegando alguns papéis sobre a mesa, fingindo os ler concentrado.

"O que aconteceu, Shaoran? Não dormiu bem?" - disse Eriol com um ar levemente sarcástico enquanto fechava a porta da sala de Li - "Sua companhia ontem a noite parece não ter sido lá muito agradável..."

"Cala a boca!" - disse Li fazendo um gesto com as mãos mostrando não querer falar sobre o assunto.

"Nossa, Shao! Ganhou presentes muito ruins?" - disse debochando.

"Que idéia foi essa de me dar uma festa surpresa! Droga Eriol! Você conseguiu estragar tudo!"

"Hei, hei! Espere um minuto! Do que está falando?" - disse Eriol aproximando-se de Li.

"A festa surpresa! Foi você, não foi?"

"Eu nem sei do que você está falando! Tentei falar com você o dia todo para te dar os parabéns! Mas você foi treinar com a Sakura e, propositadamente ou não esqueceu seu celular desligado! Não ouviu meu recado?"

"Que recado?" - disse Li sem entender.

"Que deixei no seu celular!" - disse Eriol inconformado com as palavras sem sentido que Shaoran estava dizendo.

"Eu lá sei onde deixei meu celular!" - disse Shaoran com pouco caso.

"Shao! O que aconteceu?" - disse Eriol apoiando-se na mesa de Li, tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo - "De que festa estava falando?"

"Da que encontrei em casa assim que cheguei do treino! De quem foi está idéia idiota?"

"Não sabia nada a respeito, pois nem ao menos fui convidado. Que falta de gentileza..." - disse Eriol passando as mãos pelos cabelos, contendo sua decepção perante a falta de classe dos demais amigos de Li. - "Mas pela atitude, posso quase que convictamente lhe dizer quem foi..." - disse Eriol adivinhando que poderia ser.

"Rebecca..." - murmurou Shaoran.

"E aposto que ela fez questão de convidar todos aqueles seus amigos..." - disse Eriol levemente contrariado.

"Devia ter julgado que não teria sido você." - disse Shaoran sorrindo levemente - "Você jamais convidaria o Nakamura!"

"Ele estava lá?" - disse Eriol sorrindo - "Então com certeza eu não estaria. E olha que posso perfeitamente conviver com pessoas inconvenientes num mesmo espaço, mas com este Nakamura... Meus bons modos ingleses são literalmente esquecidos!" - soltou uma risada. Eriol não gostava nem um pouco deste circulo de amigos de Li, especialmente de Nakamura. Eram todos uns fanfarrões e despreocupados. 

"É..." - concordou Li que não acompanhou a risada de Eriol.

"Mas o que aconteceu?" - disse Eriol voltando a se recompor da risada - "Sei que alguma coisa aconteceu..."

Li tirou os olhos dos papéis e fitou o amigo. Eriol tinha acabado de se sentar em frente à mesa de Shaoran. Sua expressão e a forma com que insistia nas perguntas mostravam claramente que ele não sairia dali enquanto não obtivesse as respostas que queria. Shaoran fitou o teto e respirou forte duas vezes antes de contar tudo a Eriol. Quem sabe o amigo que se dizia tão adepto aos laços do amor não lhe desse algum conselho produtivo.

"Ora... ora..." - disse Eriol após ouvir toda a história de Li.

Shaoran havia lhe contado tudo sobre ontem, sobre como Sakura descobrira seu segredo, sobre a discussão que tiveram, sobre a dança, sobre o beijo, os insaciáveis beijos, sobre a festa surpresa de aniversário. De como não fora capaz de controlar seus desejos e suas emoções, de como deixara-se envolver por Sakura. Não entrou em muitos detalhes, mas deixou claro o frio e terrível desfecho que aquela noite que parecia ser mágica acabou por encontrar. 

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Estou perdendo o juízo!" - disse Li deslizando as costas pela cadeira.

"Não diria isso, Li. Pelo pouco que você me contou e tirando essa sua terrível expressão, de alguém que ficou acordado a noite toda pensando sobre o assunto, acho que está perfeitamente ajuizado meu amigo!"

"Está curtindo com a minha cara, só pode ser!" - disse Li levantando-se e caminhando até a janela atrás de sua mesa, fitando o céu nublado daquela manhã de segunda-feira.

"Claro que não!" - disse Eriol sorrindo - "Está preocupado porque aposto que sentiu-se como se tivesse aproveitado de uma adolescente. Pois é isto com certeza que Sakura está pensando!"

"Ah... Mas você diz isso porque não pensou duas vezes ao beijar a filha de Sonomi! Que também é uma adolescente por sinal!" - soltou Shaoran contrariado.

Eriol ficou calado após a observação colocada por Li. Virou o rosto para o chão evitando encontrar o olhar de Li que tinha certeza que estava sobre si. Lembrou-se do episódio ocorrido naquele mesmo prédio, do encontro no Piano bar. Lembrou-se principalmente do sabor dos lábios doces de Tomoyo, como se naquele momento eles voltassem a tocar os seus.

"São coisas diferentes." - disse Eriol ainda evitando olhar para Li.

"Ah... sim... Muito diferentes..." - disse Li em tom de deboche.

"Sim, são diferentes!" - afirmou Eriol ao se levantar e encarar o amigo - "Você ao menos tem a possibilidade de conviver com Sakura todos os dias, conversar com ela, desfrutar da presença mágica que esta jovem possui e que finalmente foi capaz de quebrar as paredes que criou envolta do seu coração. Está apaixonado por ela Li, e faz tempo! Desde o dia do Campeonato Regional! Nunca o vi olhando pra nenhuma mulher daquela forma. E não me venha dizendo que estava apenas avaliando a performance dela, conheço você Shao! Não me engana com este teu ar de indiferença e arrogância! Sei muito bem o que se passa aí dentro e sei que está louco por ela! Mas não vai ceder por causa do seu estúpido orgulho e do seu bom senso exagerado."

Li assustou-se com as palavras afoitas de Eriol. O amigo estava sendo direto demais. Muito mais do que imaginava que seus bons modos fossem capazes.

"Queria eu estar em seu lugar... Queria eu poder ter o privilégio de conviver com a mulher que invade meus sonhos todas as noites. Porque é isso que Sakura faz com você. Como eu sei? Porque estou tão apaixonado pela Srta. Daidouji como você está por Sakura!" - Eriol suspirou e caminhou até a porta. Li ainda hesitou em dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse, Eriol virou-se e continuou - "Só tem uma diferença! Pelo menos eu assumo o que sinto e não me escondo atrás de 'orgulho e responsabilidades'. Saiba que isto ainda o fará perder quem ama, Li..."

"Você não entende!!!" - Li gritou.

"Não me venha falando que o pai da Sakura confiou em você e que você é responsável por ela!" - disse Eriol já nervoso pela atitude de seu amigo em não querer admitir para si mesmo os sentimentos que estavam dentro de seu coração - "Pare de se esconder atrás disso, Li! Até quando vai ser assim?"

"Sabe muito bem que prometi..."

"Ao seu pai, eu sei!" - completou Eriol - "Carrego teu segredo há anos, Li! Até quando vai viver enganando-se que ainda não realizou o que seu pai lhe pediu? Heim, Shao? Até quando?" - Eriol respirou fundo. Tinha uma expressão mais serena agora, com um certo pesar na voz - "Olhe pra dentro de si, Shao... Verá que já se tornou há muito tempo o que teu pai queria que fosse."

Terminando de dizer tais palavras Eriol deixou a sala de Li. Shaoran suspirou e soltou os ombros. Caminhou até o sofá de sua sala recordando-se do dia em que Sakura sentou-se ali para assinarem o contrato, das muitas vezes que deitou-se pensando em como sua vida tinha mudado, das outras tantas que levara mulheres e de como seus beijos eram vazios. Tocou seus lábios suavemente e sorriu. Eriol estava certo. Estava evitando algo que já havia dominado seu ser a muito tempo. Li estava evitando entregar-se ao amor que sentia por Sakura. Sim, ele a amava, amava-a mais do que um dia julgaria que fosse capaz.

A noite em claro que Li havia passado fora suficiente para eliminar a nuvem negra que encobria seus sentimentos. Expulsara todos de sua casa segundos após a conversa que teve com Sakura, assim como expulsara os fantasmas da responsabilidade que o assombravam. Ficara sozinho, ouvindo música alta, bebendo e tentando assim retirar de seu coração a raiva que sentia por tudo ter dado errado. Mas a única vontade que tinha era de voltar ao quarto de Sakura, toma-la nos braços e beijá-la. "_Sakura..._" - pensava Shaoran enquanto esfregava os olhos cansados.

Os pensamentos de Li o transportaram para o fim de tarde de ontem, quando dançou junto de Sakura. Deixou que as mesmas sensações dominassem seu corpo. Sentou-se no sofá e fechou seus olhos, lembrando das palavras da jovem a respeito de seu pai. "Ela tem razão..."

"Até quando vai viver enganando-se que ainda não realizou o que seu pai lhe pediu? Heim, Shao? Até quando?" - as palavras de Eriol repetiam-se na mente de Shaoran. O amigo tinha razão. Já havia cumprido sua promessa e Sakura ontem o fez enxergar o que estava diante de seus olhos, já há muito tempo...

****

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Xiao... Meu filho..."_

_"Shhh... Não fale nada, pai... Estou aqui..." - disse Shaoran segurando a mão do pai._

_O Sr. Li estava deitado na cama de seu quarto. Semblante pálido, sofrido, cansado..._

_"Não tenho mais muito tempo meu filho..."_

_"Pare com isso!" - disse Shaoran respirando forte tentando controlar a tristeza que surgia em seu coração ao ver o pai tão debilitado - "O Sr. logo levantará desta cama!"_

_"Não Xiao... Não tenho mais tempo..."_

_"Pare de falar isso!" - Shaoran gritava nervoso. Não admitiria para si que estava perdendo seu pai._

_"Xiao... Escute meu filho..." - disse o pai olhando o filho com os olhos cheios de ternura - "Sei que não tivemos a melhor relação pai e filho, mas..."_

_"Não importa mais, pai... Estou aqui com o Sr."_

_"Tenho um pedido a lhe fazer..." - disse o pai de Li buscando forças que já não lhe existiam mais - "Escute Xiao... Preciso da sua palavra que você... que você..."_

_"Pai!" - disse Li aproximando-se do pai já muito fraco._

_"Prometa-me que cuidará de sua mãe e de suas irmãs..."_

_"Não diga isso..."_

_"Prometa Xiao!" - dizia o pai, o mais firme que podia - "Prometa-me que largará esta tolice juvenil e que será um grande homem..."_

_"Não... não me peça isso..." - disse Shaoran fitando o pai nos olhos._

_"Prometa que será um Grande Homem, daquele que poderei me orgulhar..." - disse o pai com um leve sorriso no rosto - "Responsável, capaz, decidido. Firme como a rocha. Que não se deixará levar por sonhos infantis..."_

_"Não me peça isso, por favor... Sabe que a patinação é a minha vida, é o meu sonho!" - Shaoran tinha lágrimas nos olhos. - "Será que Sr. nunca aceitará a escolha que fiz pra minha vida?"_

_"Que raios de escolha é essa? O que um menino de dezessete anos sabe sobre escolhas?" - o pai de Shaoran tossia em virtude do nervosismo que apresentava naquele momento de discussão - "Um sonho tolo! Já deixei que vivesse este teu sonho tempo demais Xiao. Está na hora de aprender a ser um homem de verdade e deixar de ser um menino e..."_

_"Pai! Pai!!!" - Shaoran chamava o pai que já estava perdendo a consciência._

_"Prometa-me Xiao... prometa-me..."_

_"Eu... eu..." - lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Shaoran._

_"Prometa-me que será um Grande Homem..."_

_"Eu prometo, meu pai!" - disse Shaoran enxugando as lágrimas, tentando mostrar-se forte ao pai - "Eu prometo que serei este Grande Homem. Serei o que deseja que eu seja..."_

_"Ah... Xiao..." - sorria o pai de Shaoran já com os olhos cerrados entregando-se aos braços do sono eterno. - "Não me decepcione, Xiao..."_

_"Não o decepcionarei, meu pai..." - disse Shaoran enxugando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em rolar sobre sua face. _

_A mão de Shaoran que segurava a mão de seu pai sentia o alívio da pressão anterior. Seu pai falecera. O sopro da vida que lhe criara havia partido. Partido carregando consigo a sua palavra, a promessa que um filho não poderia quebrar..._

_*~*~*~*~*~*~* Fim do Flash Back *~*~*~*~*~*~*_

****

Cerimônia tradicional. Um caixão desce pelas cordas com destino ao descanso eterno. Um grande patriarca, morto...

Shaoran observa o caixão com o corpo de seu pai descer, enquanto sua mãe e suas quatro irmãs, todas rendidas ao choro e a dor, jogam pétalas de várias flores para trilharem a elevação do espírito de seu pai ao firmamento. 

Jardim enfeitado, pessoas importantes ao redor. Sofrimento... Angústia expressa em cada rosto presente, sentida em cada coração. Um deles em particular com um sentimento a mais, a decepção, o lamento da desistência de um sonho.

****

**_Toda força pra vencer_**

**_E o saber pra comandar_**

****

Shaoran vê seu reflexo diante do espelho. Observa seu rosto ainda juvenil, mas já marcado pelos traços de um destino ríspido. 

Ao fundo a televisão ligada reprisava alguns dos melhores momentos das Olimpíadas de Inverno daquele ano. As Olimpíadas que Shaoran tinha abandonado...

****

**_Tudo isso_**

**_um_****_ dia vai chegar  
  
_**

Observa um terno preto pendurado ao lado do espelho e toca o tecido do paletó. Seus patins pretos estão sobre o chão, ao lado de um baú.

Shaoran vê sua própria imagem na televisão. "Tragédia: Li Shaoran declara seu abandono das pistas de patinação." - diz o repórter - "Um terrível acidente causa uma lesão irreparável em seu joelho esquerdo e..." - Shaoran desliga a televisão.          **  
  
__**

**_Na jornada que começa  
Mil perguntas vão surgir_**

****

Aperta o nó da gravata preta, e veste o terno por cima da camisa branca. Olhos tristes, opacos, distantes. 

**_  
_****_Vai achar suas respostas  
_****_Vai saber aonde ir_**

****

Caminha até o baú, pega os patins que se encontravam ao lado e os guarda dentro daquele que seria o cemitério de seu maior sonho. Fecha o baú, respira fundo e sai do quarto, sem olhar para trás.

****

**_Só você vai encontrar  
_****_Liberdade pra viver_**

****

Li entra no palco que seria o cenário de toda a sua vida a partir daquele momento. Todos o observam incertos, duvidosos. Rostos desconfiados e irônicos. Risadas escondidas, abafadas pelo respeito ao antigo comandante daquela Empresa. 

**_  
_****_E um dia então ser  
_****_Como um grande homem deve ser_**

**_  
_**Shaoran entra na sala que era de seu pai, e agora passaria a ser sua. Olha o retrato do pai com sua mãe sobre a mesa, e o deita com a face virada para baixo. Ali morreria o menino sonhador, agora ele seria o que seu pai desejara que fosse. Seria um Grande Homem...

Sol... Lua... Sol... Lua... Dias debruçado sobre os livros... Dias que se passam pela janela do escritório de Shaoran.

****

**_Mesmo sem ninguém contigo  
_****_Ninguém pra te guiar_**

****

Shaoran precisava mostrar que era capaz. Como se sua mente fosse iluminada pelos primeiros raios de sol de um novo dia, Li sorriu e ergueu o rosto. 

**_  
_****_Mas com fé e paciência  
_****_Sei que um homem vai se tornar_**

****

Nó da gravata desfeito, o rosto já apresentando os primeiros vestígios de uma barba por fazer, papéis em mãos, Li corre saindo da sala.

****

**_Só você vai encontrar  
_****_Liberdade pra viver_**

****

Entrando rapidamente na sala onde ocorria uma reunião, Shaoran começa a apresentar os papéis com os resultados que buscava. Rostos contrariados, expressões duvidosas que modificavam-se à medida que os papéis circulavam pela equipe presente na sala. 

****

**_E um dia então ser  
_****_Como um grande homem deve ser_**

****

Um par de olhos azuis o observava de maneira diferente, com confiança e certeza no olhar. Eriol acenava com sua cabeça para Li e sorria. Ele tinha conseguido.

****

Aplausos de toda uma equipe para um jovem e promissor presidente. 

**_  
_****_E um dia então ser  
_****_Como um grande homem deve ser_**

****

O primeiro de muitos trabalhos que trariam a glória para a Empresa. O jovem Li Shaoran mostrava neste momento que estava preparado para o cargo de tanta responsabilidade que o destino havia colocado em suas mãos.

A revista de maior sucesso no mundo dos negócios exibia naquela semana, em artigo de capa, o rosto jovem de Li, com os dizeres: "_Após um terrível destino na patinação, a estrela volta a brilhar! Do gelo para os negócios: Li Shaoran, um homem de sucesso!_"

Anos se passam, Li entra nas empresas e é respeitado da forma como seu trabalho mostrou por merecer.

**_  
A busca do saber  
_****_Vai mostrar a direção_**

****

Li observa Sakura patinar. Cenas e mais cenas, uma após a outra fluem rapidamente. Olhares, sorrisos, saltos, piruetas, movimentos imprecisos, movimentos perfeitos...

**_  
_****_Mas sempre ouvindo a voz_**

**_do_****_ coração  
  
_**

Li e Sakura patinando juntos pela primeira vez, o momento onde quase se entregaram a emoção. O toque sobre a pele macia de Sakura, a embriaguez causada por aquele perfume, a vontade de tocar seus lábios.

O quase beijo... 

****

**_Ah, e todos os seus sonhos  
_****_O que mais desejou_**

****

A determinação de Li em ensinar Sakura a ser perfeita. Ele patinando agora ao seu lado, mostrando cada movimento e a forma em que sua aprendiz deve executar.

**_  
_****_Vai virar realidade  
_****_Você já conquistou  
  
_**

O segredo descoberto...

****

O beijo... O tão sonhado e desejado beijo…

****

**_Só você vai encontrar  
_****_Liberdade pra viver_**

****

Eliminatórias das Olimpíadas. O nome de Sakura se destaca em quinto lugar entre as vinte melhores na mini apresentação. Li sorri enquanto Sakura o abraça. A felicidade toma conta dos dois.       

****

**_E um dia então ser  
_****_Como um grande homem deve ser_**

****

Sakura aguarda ansiosa ao lado de Li. Aguardam as notas da apresentação longa que Sakura acabou de executar. Pequenas mãos trêmulas amparadas por fortes e carinhosas mãos masculinas. 

O olhar de Sakura cruza com o de Li ao sentir suas mãos amparadas pelas dele. O sorriso da alma de Li dava confiança pra Sakura. Timidamente a jovem com o belo colam negro em bordados prateados sorriu, mostrando a emoção e o desejo pela vitória que pulsavam dentro de seu coração.

****

**_Uuuu..._**

****

Notas divulgadas. Seis de apresentação técnica: 5.7, 5.6, 5.8, 5.6, 5.8, 5.7.

****

**_Uuuu... Ieee..._**

****

Seis de apresentação artística: 5.7, 5.7, 5.8, 5.6, 5.8, 5.8. Sakura estava em primeiro lugar.

****

**_Uuuu... Ieee..._**

****

Restava ainda a apresentação de quatro competidoras... Mas... Nenhuma a superara...

****

**_Uuuu... Ieee..._**

****

Vitória... 

****

**_Uu..._**

****

O índice Olímpico fora conquistado por Sakura da melhor maneira possível, com um primeiro lugar.    
  
**__**

**_Vai saber_**

****

Sakura sorriu para Li que estava ao seu lado. A emoção dos dois era plenamente visível. Nos braços de Li Sakura se jogava enquanto as câmeras procuravam pela vencedora que havia se apresentado minutos antes. 

Um abraço forte, envolvente, o toque suave das mãos de Li nos cabelos presos de Sakura. A respiração forte de Li, o choro de Sakura, os corações acelerados dominados pela emoção.

**_  
_****_Como um grande homem deve ser_**

****

Uma troca de olhares que dizia mais do que qualquer palavra, que desculpava-se pela grosseria de Li nos últimos dias de treinamento, que perdoava o desdém de Sakura. Um olhar que transportava-os de volta ao elevador e trilhava um novo final para Sakura e Shaoran. O final que almejavam com o mais puro e singelo sentimento. Um beijo selado entre os dois corações já definitivamente entregues a paixão...

Os últimos dias que passaram tinham sido esquecidos naquele momento, como se o tempo parasse. Sakura esquecia-se o que tinha prometido a si mesma, não poderia odiá-lo. Seus sentimentos eram tão sinceros e estavam claros há muito tempo. Sabia que tinha tratado-o mal, mas também pudera, estava magoada. Mas agora era diferente... Podia sentir pelo toque, pelo pulsar de seu coração que Li estava ali com ela, por inteiro.

Shaoran rendia-se. Como se sua alma pedisse clemência por cada um de seus atos insanos, por cada grosseria que havia dito a sua aprendiz após assumir em seu escritório seus sentimentos por ela, permitiu-se navegar. Deixaria a brisa o levar para onde quer que fosse, sem bússola, sem destino, sabia que seu coração o levaria para o paraíso. E nele lá estaria ela, linda, sorrindo, com os olhos intensamente verdes brilhando. "_Sakura..._"

****

*********************************

****

"Kinomoto Sakura!" - dizia o narrador do evento - "A jovem Sakura treinada pelo famoso campeão chinês Li Shaoran é a mais nova campeã das Eliminatórias das Olimpíadas! Sucesso para esta nova promessa da patinação! Vamos aplaudir mais uma vez, Kinomoto Sakura!"

Repórteres corriam em busca da vencedora. Tomoyo e Touya tentavam encontrar Sakura, mas a multidão presente dificultava a passagem dos dois. Outro rapaz os seguia, perdoando-se a cada pequeno esbarro que dava em virtude do pouco espaço que tinha para se locomover. Seus olhos fixos em Tomoyo e no rapaz que era conduzido pelas mãos da jovem.

"Tomoyo!"

A jovem parou e buscou pela voz que a chamava. "Vamos, Tomoyo!" - dizia Touya empurrando-a com suas mãos. Queria encontrar sua irmã logo, poder abraçá-la e dizer o quanto estava feliz por ela.

"Tomoyo! Espere!"

Tomoyo novamente parou, mas desta vez passou por Touya podendo então encontrar a bela voz que a chamava. "Eriol..." - disse sussurrando momentos antes de ser tomada pelos braços do inglês. 

"Deus..." - disse Eriol após afastá-la de si e fitá-la nos olhos - "Como queria encontrá-la novamente."

"Tomoyo!" - disse Touya contrariado.

"Ah... Sakura!" - disse Tomoyo balançando a cabeça levemente, voltando a si após encontrar Eriol. O homem que encenava o protagonista de suas histórias de amor todas as noites, que invadia os seus mais preciosos sonhos. 

"Eles estão ali!" - disse Eriol indicando o canto esquerdo da pista de patinação, pouco à frente do local em que estavam.

"Sakura!!!" - o grito de Touya explicava sua expressão alterada, levemente inconformada. Sakura estava nos braços de Li, rodeada de repórteres. E não apenas isso... - "Ele está beijando a minha irmã!!!"

Touya saiu correndo, pulando entre a arquibancada. Passava apressado pelo público, seus olhos fixos na irmã que mais parecia estar sendo envolvida por milhares de tentáculos. Alcançou a irmã segundos após o câmera exibir no telão do ginásio o beijo da vitória de Sakura, o que tirou suspiros e expressões espantadas do público presente. Tentava aproximar-se da irmã, mas o circulo de repórteres que a envolvia não permitia que Touya tivesse sucesso.

****

*********************************

****

"Sakura..." - dizia Nakuru com o pequeno Hoshio em seus braços. A imagem exibida pela televisão mostrava o beijo de Sakura e Li. 

Nakuru se levantou e aproximou-se da tela da televisão. "Veja Hoshio!" - dizia sorrindo para o filho - "Sua titia venceu! E ainda ganhou um belo prêmio pela vitória..." – dizia rindo enquanto ninava Hoshio.

****

*********************************

****

"Sakura, conte-nos como é atingir o índice olímpico!"

"Li! Li, há muito tempo treina a Sakura?"

"Vocês estão namorando ou este é apenas um beijo da vitória?"

"Li, conte-nos como é voltar às pistas de patinação após seu terrível acidente e..."

Sakura e Li assustaram-se com a rápida aparição dos repórteres interrompendo o beijo. A chuva de perguntas, os flashes e o holofote da câmera de vídeo os trouxeram de volta a realidade. Ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com microfones e câmeras de vídeo focalizando seu rosto, Sakura ficou completamente envergonhada. Li rapidamente a envolveu em seus braços tentando mantê-la protegida.

"Agora não é o momento para respostas!" - disse Li serenamente, tentando mostrar-se profissional - "Sakura tem que voltar para a pista! Não vêem?" - disse mostrando a multidão que clamava pelo nome de Sakura - "Eles a querer no gelo!"

"Li! Li!" - os repórteres o chamavam, mas Li forçava a passagem entre os repórteres levando Sakura até a entrada da pista.

"Sakura!!!" - Touya gritava tentando chamar a atenção da irmã.

"Touya!" - disse Sakura sorrindo acenando para o irmão. Pequenas lágrimas de emoção escorriam em sua face - "Eu consegui!"

Touya apenas sorriu e viu a irmã se afastar ainda envolvida pelos braços de Li. Vê-la feliz pela vitória o fez esquecer, mesmo que por poucos segundos, o beijo que o treinador Li havia selado nos lábios da irmã.

Sakura tocava o gelo novamente. O público clamava seu nome. Girava graciosamente pela pista, acenando para o público que lhe retribuía jogando rosas vermelhas na pista. Sakura abaixou-se duas vezes recolhendo da superfície duas rosas. Deslizando próxima a borda da pista encontrou um par de olhos violetas muito familiar. Sua amiga Tomoyo estava debruçada sobre a borda da pista acenando para Sakura.

"Tomoyo..." - disse Sakura aproximando-se da amiga. Levou um das rosas que tinha em suas mãos aos lábios tocando suavemente as sedosas pétalas vermelhas. Estendeu a rosa a amiga que prontamente a pegou. - "Obrigada!" - disse após um doce sorriso, voltando a deslizar pelo gelo.

"Sakura..." - disse Tomoyo segurando a rosa com ambas as mãos e levando-as ao peito. Pequenas lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos violetas quando mãos repousaram sobre seus ombros e a fizeram recostar sobre o peito forte e acolhedor. Eriol estava ali, atrás de Tomoyo, vendo sua jóia mais preciosa desfrutar dois dos melhores e mais grandiosos sentimentos, a amizade e o reconhecimento.

"Ela deve muito a você, e hoje mostrou que lhe será sempre grata." - disse Eriol após dar um suave beijo na face de Tomoyo.

****

*********************************

****

"Li, após anos longe das pistas de patinação como se sente vendo sua aprendiz triunfar nas eliminatórias?" - uma repórter insistente perguntava a Li.

"Confirmando algo que já era esperado. Isto foi apenas uma amostra do que Sakura irá conquistar. Estão diante da jovem que irá não apenas surpreender o Japão, mas também o mundo todo. Ela é a nova promessa da patinação artística. Nos veremos no Nacional e nas Olimpíadas! Com licença, Sakura irá receber os prêmios agora." - disse Li cheio de si, mostrando uma leve arrogância à repórter.

"Li..." - Touya segurava o braço de Li.

"Eu sei o que deve estar querendo conversar comigo. Mas veja, agora não é o momento. Sakura está saindo do gelo e irá receber a premiação."

"Conversaremos depois, então. Não vou estragar este momento tão especial da Sakura."

Li assentiu e caminhou até a entrada da pista onde Sakura estava. Ainda sob aplausos ela tentava esquivar-se dos inúmeros repórteres que ali estavam. "Vamos Sakura! Um prêmio e um belo troféu estão lhe esperando." - Li interrompeu os repórteres para o alívio de Sakura. 

****

*********************************

****

"Não sabe como estou feliz de vê-los aqui!" - disse Sakura numa das salas do ginásio onde encontravam-se Li, Tomoyo, Eriol e Touya.

"E eu estou até impressionado. Pensei que não gostasse de patinação, Eriol." - disse Li provocando o amigo que estava próximo a Tomoyo, porém apenas ao seu lado. 

"Não poderia deixar de vir prestigiar tão bela e graciosa patinadora." - disse sorrindo para Sakura, que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

"E Nakuru, Hoshio? Falou com o papai, Touya? Queria tanto falar com ele..."

"Sakura, vamos para casa." - disse Touya sério.

"Oh, não!" - disse Eriol - "Temos que comemorar está incrível e fascinante vitória! Não acha, Srta.?" - virou-se para Tomoyo que sorriu e assentiu.

"Não, Sakura e eu vamos para casa. E você também Tomoyo! Sua mãe pediu que a levasse para casa!" - Touya continuava sério, agora já com dificuldades em conter a raiva que aflorava em seu interior.

"Touya! Por favor... É um dia especial pra mim..." - pedia Sakura pegando as mãos do irmão nas suas.

"Dia especial..." - disse Touya soltando um sorriso sarcástico no intuito de aliviar sua raiva. - "Já se expôs demais por hoje, menina."

"Não se preocupe, Kinomoto. Iremos jantar e acredito que Hiiragisawa não irá se opor em levar Tomoyo para Tomoeda. E Sakura pode ir para casa amanhã. Eu mesmo posso levá-la e..." - Shaoran tentava argumentar com Touya quando foi interrompido.

"Você deve estar brincando comigo, não é?" - Touya já tinha perdido a razão - "Acha mesmo que vou deixar minha irmã ficar mais um dia sob seus cuidados? Deve estar maluco!"

"Touya!" - Sakura não acreditava nas palavras do irmão.

"E você? Heim, Sakura? O que vou dizer ao papai quando ele voltar?"

"Do que está falando?" - perguntou Sakura sem entender.

"Você vem embora comigo agora!" - disse Touya firme, decidido a carregar a irmã consigo.

"Eu não vou!" - disse Sakura puxando de volta o braço que o irmão tinha acabado de segurar.

"Não me desobedeça! Na ausência do nosso pai você se reporta a mim, mocinha!"

"Eu quero ficar!" - disse Sakura para surpresa do irmão. - "É um dia muito especial pra mim, Touya! Por favor... Não estrague tudo..." - Sakura tinha os olhos rasos em lágrimas.

"Kinomoto, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando e acho que lhe devo algumas explicações." - Li entrava na discussão. Não poderia deixar sua flor chorar muito menos que seu irmão a magoasse. "_Minha flor?_" - repetia o termo que há pouco soou dentro de seus próprios pensamentos soltando um leve sorriso. 

"Eu sabia desde o início que deixá-la aqui em Tóquio com você não era boa idéia." - disse Touya para si, levando a mão ao rosto escorregando-a em seguida pelos cabelos.

"Pensei que confiava em mim!" - disse Sakura que tinha ouvido o murmúrio do irmão. - "Touya o que está acontecendo?"

"Ele nos viu Sakura." - disse Li aproximando-se dela - "Ele viu quando a beijei."

Sakura abaixou a cabeça compreendendo o que estava acontecendo. Era tanta a alegria que estava lhe invadindo ao mesmo tempo que não pôde ater-se a este detalhe. Sabia que Li tinha beijado-a logo quando a classificação final saíra, mas esquecera completamente que não estavam sozinhos. Sentiu-se transportada aos céus quando estava beijando Li que nem se deu conta de que estavam no ginásio, diante de milhares de olhares, incluindo o olhar de seu irmão.

"Eu e mais milhares virão vocês se beijando!" - disse Touya alterado - "Papai inclusive deve ter visto, pois Nakuru me ligou falando que a televisão mostrou isso claramente!"

"Touya, eu..." - Sakura ia começar a dizer algo quando Li tocou o ombro da jovem e fez um sinal para que parasse. Sakura parou e encontrou o sorriso de Li. Sua alma encheu-se de luz quando sentiu a mão de Li deslizar por seu braço e tocar sua mão. 

"Não há mais porque esconder nada..." - disse Li baixinho fazendo com que só Sakura ouvisse. - "Eu não vou deixar ele levá-la pra longe de mim. Confie em mim." - e virando-se para Touya completou - "Vamos conversar!"

"Tomoyo..." - disse Eriol chamando apenas a atenção da jovem - "Vamos deixar os três a sós."

Tomoyo assentiu e acompanhou Eriol. Saíram em descrição para que não interrompessem a conversa. Eriol fechou cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si, recostando-se sobre ela. "Acho que não é apenas um casal que irá se entender esta noite, Shao." - disse Eriol para si sorrindo.

"O que disse, Eriol?" - disse Tomoyo curiosa.

"Não é nada!" – disse Eriol aproximando-se de Tomoyo. Queria beijá-la, sentir o suave sabor de seus lábios, o perfume envolvente de sua pele. Ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade para sentir o gosto dos lábios de Tomoyo naquele dia, mas não perderia mais tempo. Tocou a pele branca e sedosa, deslizando os dedos delicadamente pelo contorno do rosto.

"Não Eriol!" - disse Tomoyo afastando-se.

"O que foi?" - disse Eriol surpreso com a atitude da jovem. Queria tanto abraçá-la, beijá-la, dizer que esperou ansiosamente por este reencontro.

"Eu estive pensando, Eriol..." - começou Tomoyo evitando fitá-lo.

"Não gostou de me reencontrar?" - perguntou Eriol levemente perturbado.

"Claro que gostei."

"Então, o que houve?" - disse aproximando-se de Tomoyo e tomando uma de suas mãos.

"Preciso falar algo com você, Eriol!" - disse Tomoyo virando seu rosto para baixo - "Pensei muito nestes dias em que não nos falamos e me decidi. Não quero isso pra mim!" - Ao dizer a última frase encorajou-se e encarou os olhos azuis de Eriol. 

"Tem razão." - disse o inglês com certo pesar - "Não fui correto aquele dia no Piano bar. Mas não vou cometer o mesmo erro. Me perdoe, sim."

"Por que deveria perdoá-lo?"

"Desde aquele dia não nos falamos mais." - disse Eriol tocando os cabelos de Tomoyo. - "Já disse que foi um grande erro meu. Não peguei seu telefone, mas também achei inconveniente pedi-lo ao Li. Fiquei tão encantado aquele dia, parecia que estava imerso em algum tipo de magia. Foi maravilhoso e nem ao menos pude lhe dizer isso. Você logo foi embora com sua mãe e mal me despedi de você..."

"Não é a primeira vez que escuto isso..." - Tomoyo tinha um sorriso decepcionado em sua face. 

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Não pegou meu telefone porque não foi conveniente trocarmos o número naquele momento. Era certo que não me ligaria. Foi melhor assim."

"Não diga isso. Não sabe o que está dizendo!"

"É maravilhoso estar com você, Eriol." - Tomoyo fitava a rosa que ainda tinha nas mãos com tristeza - "Mas acho que é melhor pararmos por aqui. Não quero sofrer por você."

"Também sinto que é maravilhoso estarmos juntos! Por que então deveríamos parar por aqui?" - Eriol tinha certo desespero em seu olhar. O azul de seus olhos escurecia como uma noite sombria e fria. A pouco dizia para si que não seria apenas ele a se entender, porque era isso que ele faria. Abriria-se com seu grande amor e a teria consigo para sempre.

"Não quero viver de encontros e reencontros. Não sabe como meu coração fica, sempre numa expectativa! Encontrá-lo e perdê-lo. Reencontrá-lo e perdê-lo novamente... Não quero viver de esperanças, Eriol!"

"Quem lhe disse que a deixarei vivendo de esperanças?" - disse Eriol tomando a mão que ainda estava junto a sua e levando-a a seu coração - "Sinta! Veja como o meu coração está! Não sabe como estas suas palavras estão me fazendo sofrer... Olhe pra mim!"

Tomoyo respirou fundo antes de encontrar o brilho dos olhos de Eriol. A mesma emoção tomou conta de sua alma. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, o coração acelerar, o sentimento surgir.

"Quero você em minha vida! Não apenas em encontros e reencontros, quero você em toda ela! Eu te amo, Tomoyo! Quando lhe disse isso no piano bar não estava brincando! Estou apaixonado por você! Aceite, por favor..."

"Aceitar o quê?" - disse Tomoyo confusa. Eriol aproximou-se deixando o seu rosto bem próximo ao dela. Ouvir todas aquelas palavras... Parecia um sonho.

"Aceite entrar em minha vida e me permita fazer parte da sua..."

"Eriol..."

"Namore comigo, Tomoyo! Case comigo!" - Eriol sorria enquanto enroscava seus dedos aos cabelos perfumados que estavam sobre a nuca de Tomoyo. - "Você é a mulher da minha vida!"

Dominado pela emoção Eriol aproximou seu rosto ao de Tomoyo ainda enlaçado aos seus longos e cacheados cabelos. Beijou-a com fervor, permitindo que todo seu sentimento trasbordasse e a invadisse, fazendo-a ter certeza de seu amor por ela. Tomoyo deixou a rosa que segurava em suas mãos escaparem de seus dedos enquanto sentia-se fraca e embriagada de amor. Abraçou o jovem entregando-se a ele, mergulhando na alma do homem de seus sonhos. Sentiam o gosto um do outro enquanto seus corpos tremiam suavemente pelo êxtase do puro prazer. 

Segundos após a falta de ar interromper o beijo dos dois enamorados, a maçaneta da porta girou, revelando um rosto sério e intimidador. Touya saia da sala em que estava seguido de Sakura e Shaoran. Tomoyo olhou para a amiga assustada voltando-se para Eriol em seguida. O inglês que tinha Tomoyo entre seus braços sussurrou os seus ouvidos como se pressentisse o que iria acontecer a partir daquele instante. "Eu te amo! Nos veremos amanhã..."

"É só eu virar as costas que a perdição toma conta de tudo!" - disse Touya indignado pela cena que acabara de ver. - "Tomoyo, Sakura! Vamos! Agora!"

"Tchau!" - disse Sakura a Eriol.

Tomoyo observou a amiga passar em sua frente. O que teria acontecido? Voltou seu olhar para Shaoran, mas ele parecia sereno, tinha o olhar calmo e poderia julgar que um certo sorriso forçava-se em aparecer no canto de seus lábios. Virou-se para Eriol que desde o comentário de Touya estava apenas de mãos dadas com ela e sorriu. "É melhor ir com eles." - Eriol assentiu e repousou um beijo sobre a mão de Tomoyo - "Iremos nos ver amanhã?"

"Não errarei nunca mais com você!" - sorriu - "Pedirei permissão a sua mãe para lhe namorar."

E repousando um beijo na face de Eriol, Tomoyo seguiu a amiga com um sorriso angelical nos lábios. Touya deu um leve olhar de recriminação aos dois homens que permaneceram no corredor. Homens que estavam provando a ele que aquelas duas menininhas já não eram tão mais tão meninas. Voltou seu olhar para sua irmã que caminhava ao lado de Tomoyo pouco à frente e sorriu. "Nakuru, meu amor! Estamos indo pra casa..."

****

*********************************

**Música: _Grande Homem – Ed Motta_**

                Versão de_ "Son of Man" – Phil Collins _

                Trilha do filme - Tarzan 

*********************************

****

Olá!!!  ^___^

Mais um capítulo postado!!! E... Sakura venceu as eliminatórias!!!

Não sei se vocês conseguiram entender exatamente o que queria... Fiz uma espécie de vídeo-clipe, onde relato desde a morte do pai de Li até as eliminatórias. Queria descrever o que aconteceu com o Li, mas não em flash back, queria como um clipe mesmo. Essa idéia demorou pra ser trabalhada! Agradeço ao Felipe que me aturou horas no icq, no telefone, e os meus e-mails quilométricos! Amigo, muuuuito obrigada! Sem você o clipe não tinha saído!

Achei que ficou diferente!  ^-~

Não mostrei a apresentação da Sakura, porque na verdade não era esse o foco principal do capítulo... Espero que tenham gostado! Digam-me depois o que acharam, heim?

Continuando!

A Sakura venceu, e parece que o Li vai se entender com ela... Será? E o Touya? O que eles conversaram? Ai ai ai...

Um pouco de Eriol e Tomoyo atendendo a pedidos também! 

No próximo capítulo muitas novidades... Uma nova fase de S.t.H está para começar!!!

Aguardem...

**Dedicatória:**

A dedicatória deste capítulo vai para uma pessoa muito especial! 

**KayJuli**

Ela me fez ganhar o Carnaval!!! 

A **KayJuli** é uma das autoras que mais admiro na fanfiction. Quem aqui não acompanha Kokoro No Hon??? E The Power of Two Hearts? Vale a pena!!! São clássicos!!! Receber um review dela foi fantástico!!!   ^___^

**Kathie**! Não sabe como me deixa feliz saber que está acompanhando a minha história! E que está gostando dela... *_Naki muito feliz_*

Obrigada pela ajuda com este capítulo! E caramba! Nunca promovi alguém tão rápido! Ela virou minha mais nova "**_beta reader spoiler_**". **Brainstorm**heim, Kathie! Bem lembrado em KNH! Ficou show, Linda!  ^_^

Conversar com você, trocar e-mails também é muito bom! Conquistar sua amizade está sendo muito especial! Te adoro linda! Muito sucesso! Beijos de sua fã! ^-~

E claro, não posso deixar de agradecer ao melhor beta-reader-spoiler-amigo do mundo, **Felipe Kai**!

Amigo, obrigada pela ajuda!!! Você é demais! E lindinho! Parabéns!!!! Seu aniversário foi no fim de fevereiro, mas está aqui minha lembrança! Muitas Felicidades e que todos os seus sonhos se realizem, pois você merece e muuuuito! E que bolo bom, heim amigo? Te adoro!

É isso!

Ah... eu sei... Atrasei de novo. Mas acreditem! Podem até perguntar pro Fê! Tinha tudo escrito até o final do clipe antes mesmo de postar o capítulo 13, mas por uns motivos pessoais, devido a outros motivos profissionais, andei sem inspiração pra continuá-lo... -___-

Não queria escrever por escrever... Não é isto que julgo ser digno de um autor. Que espécie de autora seria se escrevesse apenas pra cumprir prazos? 

Queria dar a mesma emoção que tinha no início do capítulo por isso preferi esperar a minha '**_alma artística_**' dar o ar de sua graça de novo. E por sorte ela voltou... Meio no tranco, mas voltou! 

Vocês compreendem, não é? ^_^

Nakibeijos pra todos vocês!

**See you on next chapter! **

**...  ^__~**


	16. Cap XV: Muito longe da perfeição

**Stairway to Heaven**

****

**Por: Naki**

****

****

**_Capítulo XV – Muito longe da perfeição_**

"Touya, eu..." - Sakura ia começar a dizer algo quando Li tocou o ombro da jovem e fez um sinal para que parasse. Sakura parou e encontrou o sorriso de Li. Sua alma encheu-se de luz quando sentiu a mão de Li deslizar por seu braço e tocar sua mão.

"Não há mais porque esconder nada..." - disse Li baixinho fazendo com que só Sakura ouvisse. - "Eu não vou deixar ele levá-la pra longe de mim. Confie em mim." - e virando-se para Touya completou - "Vamos conversar!"

Eriol e Tomoyo deixaram a sala percebendo que aquela conversa não lhes dizia mais respeito. Touya ainda encarava Shaoran com ligeira raiva em seu olhar, vê-lo ali ao lado de Sakura deixava-o fora do sério. "Sakura, acho melhor sair da sala também e..."

"Não, Kinomoto!" - interrompeu Li - "Ela fica!" - e dizendo isso tomou a mão de Sakura nas suas.

O clima estava tenso, pesado. Touya caminhava de um lado para o outro da sala. Seus sapatos provocavam um som firme sobre a madeira dos tacos que causariam calafrios para qualquer um que observasse a cena. Shaoran levara Sakura até uma das cadeiras que se encontravam naquela sala vazia. O ranger de alguns tacos mesclavam-se com a respiração ofegante de Shaoran, que começava a se irritar com a tensão de Touya. Acariciando levemente os cabelos de Sakura, Shaoran foi surpreendido pela voz rouca e grave de Touya.

"Você se acha muito esperto, não é?" - Touya demonstrava sua insatisfação, mas não poderia fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Sakura era sua irmãzinha, precisava de seus cuidados. Seu pai estava longe, ele era responsável por ela. O que diria ao seu pai? E o que sua mãe estaria pensando? Ele prometera a sua mãe que cuidaria de Sakura quando a vida já lhe dizia adeus.

"Vamos nos sentar!" - pediu Li tentando controlar seus nervos.

"Diga! Desde quando estão vivendo esta palhaçada?" - disse Touya após um longo suspiro, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

"Palhaçada?" - soltou Sakura indignada. Li apenas fitou Sakura, fazendo-a entender que seria melhor permanecer calada.

"Veja, Kinomoto. Antes que pense qualquer besteira, quero que saiba que concordo com você." - Sakura espantou-se com as palavras de Li, mas antes que pudesse pensar qualquer coisa a respeito ele continuou - "Mas antes de julgar-me preciso dizer que gosto de sua irmã."

"Se concorda comigo vê então que isso é uma insensatez!"

"Está sendo extremista!" - disse Li - "Já disse que gosto de sua irmã!"

_"Ele gosta mesmo de mim?"_ - Sakura sentia sua face esquentar com o pensamento. Parecia um sonho e ao mesmo tempo um terrível pesadelo. Por que Touya sempre tinha que estragar sua felicidade? Quando conseguia voar e atravessar as espessas nuvens de seu céu, finalmente avistando o belo horizonte e a trilha rumo aos seus sonhos, Touya sempre surgia impedindo-a de prosseguir. Primeiro quase a impedira de treinar com Li e agora tentava proibi-la de amar. _"Eu gosto dele..."_ - pensava Sakura ao observar o rosto sério de seu treinador. Ele podia ser por vezes arrogante, ríspido e até grosso, mas sabia ser doce, gentil e amável. Era justamente esta mescla de sentimentos que a encantava.

Virou-se delicadamente para seu irmão, os intensos olhos castanhos brilhavam enquanto uma pequena veia pulsava em sua testa, ligeiramente escondida pelos cabelos negros que lhe caiam por ela. _"Touya... por que tudo sempre é tão difícil com você?"_ - lamentava Sakura em seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se do encontro com Touya em frente ao colégio de Tomoeda. Sorriu com a lembrança. Touya sabia ser doce e desculpar-se. Seu irmão soube reconhecer sua proteção excessiva e permitiu que ela fosse buscar seus sonhos. Ele faria a mesma coisa hoje, pelo menos era com essa esperança em seu coração que escutaria o restante da conversa.

"Desde quando está envolvendo minha irmã com estas palavrinhas sentimentais? Saiba que ela pode ser inocente e acreditar, mas eu não sou!"

"Touya!" - chamava Sakura a atenção do irmão, mas recebeu apenas um gesto em resposta. Touya ergueu seu braço indicando que ela ficasse fora da discussão. Esta situação estava deixando Sakura nervosa. Discutiam sua vida e ela nem ao menos podia opinar a respeito! Ela não era mais nenhuma menina inocente. Em menos de um mês completaria 18 anos!

Tudo estava tomando um rumo muito diferente do que ela esperava. Acabara de vencer as eliminatórias, deveriam estar todos felizes. Ela deveria estar feliz, mas não estava. Uma angústia começava a tomar conta de seu coração, trazendo um mau pressentimento. _"Não posso pensar assim..."_ - tentava animar-se. Virou-se para o irmão que continuou a praticamente gritar o que pensava.

"Sakura é uma menina! A minha menina! E saiba que ela tem um irmão pra protegê-la de homens aproveitadores como você!" - Touya terminava a frase aumentando o tom de sua voz.

"Hei, hei! Espere um momento!" - disse Li soltando a mão de Sakura e caminhando até Touya que tinha acabado de se levantar em virtude da exaltação da discussão - "Está confundindo as coisas, Kinomoto! Não sabe o quanto que evitei me envolver com sua irmã em respeito ao seu pai! Ele me confiou sua jóia mais preciosa, só que ela também se tornou a minha jóia mais preciosa! Não podia mais lutar contra o que eu estava sentindo! Não sabe quantas vezes me repreendi por isso..."

"Estão envolvidos apenas pela circunstância. Estão treinando juntos e a convivência nos gera certas dúvidas..."

"Não vou negar que pensei por diversas vezes que era isso. Avaliei por dias se era apenas convivência Kinomoto, e não sabe o quanto isso me martirizou." - disse abaixando a cabeça levemente, como se buscasse esquecer a dor que por dias consumiu-lhe - "Mas o meu sentimento neste momento diz que não é." - dizendo isso Li fitou Sakura. Seus olhos brilhavam devido às lágrimas desobedientes que insistiam em molhá-los - "Tenho certeza que não é." - disse com um suave sorriso. A jovem também tinha os olhos marejados, o que o fez sorrir ainda mais. O homem que amava tinha acabado de declarar seus sentimentos por ela.

Pela primeira vez Li tinha se declarado a alguém, talvez não da forma convencional, mas de uma forma sincera. Sentiu seu coração leve, preenchido, tomado por uma sensação quente e confortante. Não era afinal tão terrível dizer a alguém sobre seus sentimentos. Lembrou-se das implicâncias de suas irmãs que sempre chamavam sua atenção por não dizer palavra carinhosa alguma. Reprimiu-se pelas diversas noites em que sua mãe fora ao seu quarto desejar-lhe bons sonhos e dizer-lhe que o amava. Nunca respondera 'eu também', mas agora seria diferente. Não via a hora de encontrá-la e envolvê-la entre seus braços. Agradeceria não só pela a vida que lhe fora doada, mas também pela chance de vivê-la e ter Sakura em seu destino.

Sakura tinha o olhar perdido entre os tacos do chão. Seu coração parecia querer sair de seu peito tamanha a intensidade que pulsava. Sentia o corpo ficar levemente adormecido, como extasiado de prazer. Seria possível tal sensação? Era assim que todos se sentiam quando eram correspondidos em seus sentimentos? Sakura não conseguia identificar a origem de tamanha felicidade, esta conseguia ser maior da que sentira quando foi beijada pela primeira vez por Li. Fechou os olhos buscando encontrar-se com seu próprio corpo, navegando por ele, mesclando cada sensação do físico com sua alma. Sem dúvidas o amor provocava a mais singular e intensa, a mais pura e provocante, a mais verdadeira e completa, a mais perfeita e indescritível sensação do mundo.

Shaoran sorriu com uma imagem futura que tanto invadia seus sonhos e que neste momento seus pensamentos decidiram por resgatá-la em seu coração. Um sonho, um momento mágico que tornaria real. _"Será que mamãe irá gostar dela?"_ - divagava Shaoran em seus pensamentos - _"Claro que irá..."_ Voltou a fitar Sakura, sua Sakura. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e um lindo sorriso nos lábios. Como aquele sorriso o contagiava. Ficaria toda a vida admirando a beleza de Sakura e dizendo a cada instante o privilégio que era amá-la e tê-la consigo.

"É uma insensatez!" - soltou Touya novamente para si enquanto voltava a se sentar, o que veio por chamar a atenção de Li e Sakura. Tinha um tom de voz já controlado. Tentava ser plausível, não queria magoar sua irmã. Observava o jeito meigo com que Sakura fitava Li, o modo com que ela reagira perante a declaração, ela realmente gostava dele. Por ligeiros segundos Touya arrependeu-se de ter gerado aquela discussão. Não seria talvez mais fácil apenas aceitar? Talvez... Mas o medo que sentia por ela dominava-o, não conseguia deixar de protegê-la. Temia por ela, preferiria mil vezes vê-la com raiva por uma atitude tomada do que confortá-la depois em seus braços por uma desilusão amorosa. Sakura era tão jovem, tão menina, tão...

"Tinha dezesseis anos quando começou a namorar a Nakuru..." - disse Sakura despertando o irmão de seus murmúrios um tanto quando errôneos, porém verdadeiros em sua preocupação.

"Mas ela não tinha nove anos, Sakura! Tínhamos a mesma idade!" - disse virando-se para a irmã colocando seus cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

"Desde quando idade diz alguma coisa? Devia lembrar dos nossos pais antes de dizer isso!"

Touya espantou-se com a irmã. Ela tinha razão. Sua mãe tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando se apaixonou por Fujitaka, que era anos mais velho que ela. "Está mesmo apaixonada por ele, Sakura?" - disse Touya forçando-se a aceitar que aquilo era possível.

"Eu..." - Sakura não conseguiu responder aquela pergunta. Ela estava apaixonada por Li sim, mas dizer isso era um tanto quanto complicado.

"É muito cedo pra saber o que realmente sentimos. Hoje fomos tomados por uma emoção que fugiu de nosso controle. Mas não sei o que irá acontecer daqui por diante." - Li disse antes que Sakura pudesse continuar.

"Está querendo dizer que quer ver até onde esse 'sentimento' pode chegar?" - perguntou Touya- "Ou seja, está querendo se divertir com Sakura e quando achar que a graça acabou simplesmente diz que estava errado sobre o que estava sentindo?"

"Jamais brincaria com os sentimentos de Sakura. Tem minha palavra!"

"Sakura..." - disse Touya na esperança de encontrar sanidade na expressão da irmã. Aquilo lhe insinuava dor, tristeza, lágrimas e lágrimas nos olhos verdes tão belos de sua doce irmã.

"Não sou mais criança, Touya!" - disse Sakura se aproximando do irmão - "Quando vai enxergar isso?" - disse agachando-se à frente do irmão, colocando suas mãos delicadamente sobre as dele. - "Agradeço sua preocupação, mas eu preciso saber o que sinto também!"

Touya observava a irmã minuciosamente, cada detalhe em seu rosto, cada pequena mecha que moldurava sua face. Encontrou o olhar de Sakura, um olhar que expressava carinho, que clamava por compreensão. Como poderia ver aquele anjo sofrer, seria doloroso demais. Não poderia deixar aquele homem levá-la, mal o conhecia, como poderia ter certeza sobre suas intenções.

"Estão malucos!" - disse Touya tirando as mãos de Sakura sobre as suas, levantando-se - "Se acham que permitirei que namorem, podem esquecer!"

"Não vou pedir permissão para namorar Sakura, pois não iremos namorar!" - agora era Sakura que estava impressionada com as palavras de Li. Ele não queria namorar com ela? Então porque estava dizendo tudo aquilo? - "Como já disse, precisamos ter certeza sobre o que sentimos. Mas para isso precisamos nos envolver!" - disse sentando-se na cadeira, deixando o corpo escorregar por ela.

"Como já disse, vai enrolar minha irmã!" - disse Touya em tom debochado.

"É impossível ter uma conversa racional com você?" - Li desacreditava em como Touya era difícil.

"É muito abusado mesmo!"

"Não está conseguindo enxergar o mesmo ponto que eu! Sakura será muito assediada agora. E eu também! Um namoro divulgado poderia prejudicar a carreira dela. Atormentariam Sakura para que ela desse detalhes de sua relação comigo, e isso a deixaria abalada, e no momento o que menos precisamos é de abalos que prejudiquem o treinamento."

"Onde está querendo chegar?" - perguntou Touya.

"Direi aos repórteres que foi apenas um beijo, em virtude da emoção do momento, mas que não significou nada."

"Está vendo, Sakura! Olhe o tipo de homem com quem está se envolvendo! Nem assumi-la ele quer!"

"Não é isso, Sakura!" - disse Li percebendo que Sakura estava confusa - "Só não acho que seja apropriado. Não quero sua vida pessoal sendo vasculhada!"

"Não quer a vida dela ou a sua própria?" - Touya parecia não desistir de provocá-lo. Todo e qualquer pensamento anterior agora não passavam de tentativas frustradas de tentar aceitar aquela situação.

"As duas. Olha, não vou ficar aqui prolongando um assunto que pra mim já está decidido. Gosto da Sakura e sei que ela sente o mesmo."

"Se gosta mesmo de mim, por que quer esconder isso de todos?" - perguntou Sakura. A jovem começava a concordar com o irmão em algumas partes. Se ele realmente gostasse dela pediria permissão para namorá-la e seria o primeiro a querer que todos soubessem o que estava sentindo. O que estava acontecendo? Sakura via seu sonho distorcido agora, um tanto quando nebuloso. O mau pressentimento voltava a dominar seu coração.

"Não farei isso!" - disse aproximando-se de Sakura - "Estou aqui falando com seu irmão, não estou? Só acho que o público não deva saber, pelo menos não agora."

"Sakura, vamos embora!" - disse Touya se levantando e ficando ao lado da irmã. - "Vamos esquecer este incidente!" - dizia Touya tomando a irmã pelo braço.

"Não! Ela vai embora comigo! Ela está sobre minha responsabilidade" - disse Li tomando-a pelo outro braço.

"Não! Na ausência do nosso pai Sakura está sobre minha responsabilidade."

"Tenho um contrato e autorização de seu pai para que ela fique sob meus cuidados. Sakura fica!"

"Errado! Você tinha a autorização do meu pai para cuidar dela, e não para se envolver com ela!"

"Parem!" - gritou Sakura - "Parem de discutir como seu eu fosse um objeto! Estão falando da minha vida e não me permitem ao menos opinar a respeito!" - Sakura chorava tamanho o nervosismo que estava.

Touya e Li surpreenderam-se com a atitude de Sakura. Vê-la naquele estado fez com que os dois perdessem as palavras. Sakura fitou o irmão com raiva enquanto passava a palma da mão no rosto para secar as lágrimas. Virou-se em seguida para Shaoran, olhos tristes que expressavam a angústia de seu coração. Não conseguia ainda entender como era possível o dia mais feliz de sua vida transformar-se em um doloroso pesadelo. Como o encanto de um mágico momento podia revelar-se uma grande e traiçoeira magia.

"Não quero mais discutir nada sobre isso!" - continuou Sakura após respirar fundo, controlando o choro que ansiava em surgir novamente - "Você uma vez me disse que precisava confiar em mim mesma, não foi Touya? Me disse que não podia me deixar influenciar pela opinião dos outros. Que tinha que tomar minhas próprias decisões, acreditar em mim mesma! Veja o que está fazendo!"

"É diferente, Sakura!"

"Não, não é!" - disse Sakura interrompendo qualquer argumento do irmão que pudesse vir - "Preciso tomar minhas decisões e não será você que o fará!"

"Sakura, você não interpretou bem o que lhe disse e..."

"Touya!" - interrompeu Sakura novamente - "Não quero mais discutir sobre isso. A discussão já chegou num ponto que dela não sairá nada produtivo. E vocês esquecem-se de um detalhe! A discussão é sobre mim! Sobre os meus sentimentos! Sobre minha vida!" - Sakura tinha a voz trêmula, mostrando o nervosismo que aflorava em cada palavra que dizia.

"Sakura..." - Li percebia o nervosismo de Sakura e aproximava-se.

"Não, Li!" - disse interrompendo o treinador com um gesto - "Não quero ouvir mais nada! Preciso pensar... Amanhã ligarei para o papai."

"Muito bem, Sakura!" - disse Touya com o ar vitorioso. Sem dúvidas seu pai concordaria com ele e tudo acabaria bem. Veria a irmã longe das garras daquele treinador abusado - "Vamos embora! Já está tarde".

"Acho que ele precisa saber o que está acontecendo, e que deva ser a primeira pessoa a conhecer minha decisão." - disse Sakura surpreendendo Touya. A jovem acabara de dizer que não seria o pai que decidiria qual a melhor atitude a ser tomada, mas sim ela própria.

"Sakura!" - disse Li tomando as mãos da amada. Seu coração estava apreensivo, apertado. Se Sakura já tinha tomado sua decisão por que não lhe dizia ali? Um sentimento de perda começava a surgir dentro de Li. Era como se já pudesse ver Sakura afastando-se dele, desistindo da patinação. Li estava perdendo... Estava perdendo novamente sua maior alegria, desta vez não perdia seu maior sonho, perdia sim sua maior realidade, seu primeiro e verdadeiro amor. - "Sakura! Fique comigo!" - os olhos de Li estavam fixos no olhar de Sakura, desesperados, aflitos, ansiando por um sinal que fosse de que aquilo não era verdade, que Sakura ficaria com ele, para sempre.

Sakura sorriu inconscientemente ao ver a aflição de Li. Sim, ele se preocupava com ela, como pôde duvidar por um momento que fosse... "Li..." - disse aproximando-se dele - "Confie em mim..." - disse acariciando o rosto sério e tenso de Li com as pontas de seus dedos - "Confie em mim da mesma forma que estou confiando nas palavras que me disse há pouco..."

"Sakura..." - disse Li retribuindo o carinho e tocando levemente a face suave e macia de Sakura. - "Pois então confie..." - disse baixinho já bem próximo de Sakura antes de tomá-la entre seus braços e dar-lhe um carinhoso beijo em sua testa. - "Confie no meu amor..."

"Eu confio..." - disse Sakura já se afastando de Li e levando seus lábios a tocar os de Li suavemente. Li sorriu com o delicado beijo. Tinha a certeza que a veria em breve e que a tomaria nos braços de onde não a deixaria escapar nunca mais. - "Até, Li..."

"Até logo, Sakura..." - disse Li vendo-a se afastar - "Até muito breve, meu amor..." - repetiu para si vendo Touya abrir a porta da sala com uma cara de poucas amizades.

_**Flash Back** _

_"Não entendo nada do mundo da patinação, sou apenas um telespectador. Mas acima de tudo sou pai desta jovem que treina, e ela está muito decepcionada com você. Não duvido que ela desista."_

_"Já disse que está nas mãos dela. Estou fazendo o possível pra torná-la uma vencedora! Se ela desistir, mostra que não tem forças para ir mais longe. E se ela não vencer, mostra que não foi determinada o suficiente."_

_"Eu reavaliaria meus métodos se fosse você. Aprenderia mais com minha discípula e tentaria conhecê-la melhor. Tentaria enxergar nesta insegurança, que você julga que a mantém longe do círculo dos vencedores, o sonho que ela carrega por trás. Se a conhecesse como eu conheço, veria que Sakura faria de tudo para ter seu sonho realizado. Basta um chão que a permita prosseguir. Você é este chão, meu jovem! Mas parece que está tentando torná-lo um caminho tortuoso e cheio de barreiras. Não devia dificultar o que é tão simples..."_

_**Fim do Flash Back** _

_"É tão simples quanto dois e dois são quatro... Tinha razão, Fujitaka. Era muito mais simples do que eu imaginava."_ - pensava Li sobre as palavras de Fujitaka na última conversa dos dois - _"Serei este chão e não a deixarei tropeçar..."_

Touya saiu da sala em que estava seguido de Sakura e Shaoran. Tomoyo olhou para a amiga assustada voltando-se para Eriol em seguida.

"É só eu virar as costas que a perdição toma conta de tudo!" - disse Touya indignado pela cena que acabara de ver. Tomoyo estava nos braços de Eriol. - "Tomoyo, Sakura! Vamos! Agora!"

"Tchau!" - disse Sakura a Eriol.

Tomoyo observou a amiga passar em sua frente. O que teria acontecido? Voltou seu olhar para Shaoran, mas ele parecia sereno, tinha o olhar calmo e poderia julgar que um certo sorriso forçava-se em aparecer no canto de seus lábios. Virou-se para Eriol que desde o comentário de Touya estava apenas de mãos dadas com ela e sorriu. "É melhor ir com eles." - Eriol assentiu e repousou um beijo sobre a mão de Tomoyo.

"Iremos nos ver amanhã?" - perguntou Tomoyo.

"Não errarei nunca mais com você!" - sorriu - "Pedirei permissão a sua mãe para lhe namorar."

E repousando um beijo na face de Eriol, Tomoyo seguiu a amiga com um sorriso angelical nos lábios. Touya deu um leve olhar de recriminação aos dois homens que permaneceram no corredor. Homens que estavam provando a ele que aquelas duas menininhas já não eram mais tão meninas. Voltou seu olhar para sua irmã que caminhava ao lado de Tomoyo pouco à frente e sorriu. "Nakuru, meu amor! Estamos indo pra casa..."

* * *

Tomoyo estava sentada no banco de trás do carro de Touya. Nunca uma viagem de Tóquio para Tomoeda pareceu-lhe tão longa. Sakura estava quieta desde que deixou a sala. O que teriam conversado? Touya também estava estranho. Vez ou outra murmurava algo sem sentido algum aparente, o que deixava Tomoyo ainda mais desconfortável. A jovem queria conversar com a amiga, contar-lhe sobre Eriol. O que será que a amiga tinha pensado? Pela primeira vez Tomoyo havia escondido algo de Sakura.

"Tomoyo?"

_"Será que Sakura ficará brava comigo? Mas também ela mesma não me contou sobre Li. Todos viram o beijo dos dois. E que beijo..." _- Tomoyo sorriu com a lembrança de momentos atrás -_ "Sempre sonhei com o dia em que revelaríamos juntas sobre quem estávamos apaixonadas.Apaixonada... Eu estou apaixonada, e Sakura? Será que ela e Li já estão juntos a algum tempo?"_

"Tomoyo! Seu celular!" - disse Touya novamente já irritado com o som do minueto de Bach que tocava freneticamente.

"Ah! Sim, me desculpe..." - disse Tomoyo despertando de seus pensamentos na busca por seu celular – "Alô! Ah, oi mamãe!"

Sakura observava a noite pela janela do carro. Ensaiava interiormente o que falaria ao seu pai. _"Será que ele viu a apresentação? Que pergunta Sakura... Papai não deixaria de assistir. Será que devo logo dizer que decidi..."_

"Sakura! Posso dormir na sua casa?" - perguntava Tomoyo chamando a atenção de Sakura.

"Como?"

"Posso dormir na sua casa?" - perguntava Tomoyo novamente.

"Ah... claro!" - respondeu Sakura enquanto se virava para a amiga dando-lhe um sorriso.

"Irá dormir na minha casa, Sakura." - disse Touya.

"Sakura pode dormir na minha, então..." - disse Tomoyo ainda com o celular em mãos.

"Por mim tudo bem!" - disse Sakura.

"Não!" - disse Touya - "Nakuru já arrumou tudo pra você."

"Ah, eu ligo pra ela e aviso que Tomoyo dormirá lá também." - disse Sakura sorrindo, como se não fosse aceitar objeção alguma do irmão.

"Tem algum problema, Touya?" - perguntou Tomoyo percebendo a expressão séria e contrariada de Touya.

"Não... Vou ligar pra Naki avisando..."

"Mamãe, irei dormir na casa do Touya com a Sakura." - disse Tomoyo ao celular - "Ah, claro! Pode deixar que eu aviso sim! Ah, mamãe... eu queria lhe contar uma coisa..." - disse Tomoyo lembrando-se do que ocorreria amanhã. Eriol iria até sua casa.

"Algum problema, Touya?" - perguntou Sakura.

"Nada, Sakura... Nada..."

Tomoyo aproveitou-se da distração de Sakura e Touya para sua conversa e continuou ao celular - "Amanhã à noite irei te apresentar uma pessoa muito especial, e gostaria que preparasse um jantar..." - disse Tomoyo baixinho - "Digamos que você já o conhece e que gostou muito dele... Sim, é ele mamãe. Mamãe, por favor!" - disse Tomoyo mais alto o que fez por chamar a atenção de Sakura - "Conversamos depois sobre isso, está bem? Um beijo, tchau!"

"O que houve, Tomoyo?" - perguntou Sakura curiosa.

"Não foi nada, Sakura..." - disse Tomoyo sem graça indicando Touya com sua cabeça. Sakura entendeu o que a amiga quis dizer e assentiu. A noite seria longa para as amigas. Tantos segredos guardados que finalmente seriam revelados...

* * *

"Como vocês demoraram!" - disse Nakuru que acabava de abrir a porta - "Sakura! Você foi incrível! Queria muito ter ido, mas com Hoshio tão pequeno..."

"Tudo bem, Naki..."

"Ela estava linda, não estava Touya?"

"Estava, Naki... estava..."

"O que houve com vocês?" - perguntou Nakuru - "Estão sérios..."

"Olá, Nakuru!" - disse Tomoyo.

"Olá querida! Que bom que irá dormir conosco e..." - Nakuru virou-se para dentro da casa ouvindo o choro de Hoshio - "Ele acordou... Preciso subir."

"Eu vou com você. Sakura vê se vai dormir, já está tarde. Amanhã conversamos, está bem?"

"Queria ligar para o papai e..."

"Amanhã! Amanhã..." - disse Touya subindo atrás de Nakuru.

* * *

"O que foi?" - disse Sakura enquanto vestia o pijama - "Por que está me olhando assim Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo fitava a amiga com uma expressão curiosa. Já estavam no quarto há alguns minutos e ainda não tinha ouvido um comentário sequer de Sakura. Nakuru já tinha levado Hoshio para elas verem e há alguns instantes tinha deixado o aposento para que pudessem repousar. Estavam sozinhas deste então, e Tomoyo não agüentava mais aquele martírio.

"Desde quando estão juntos, Sakura?"

"Como?" - Sakura esperava tudo da amiga, menos uma pergunta tão direta.

"Ora, vamos Sakura! Todos viram aquele beijo. Trate de me contar tudo! E não esqueça nenhum detalhe!"

"Esta noite vai ser longa..." - disse Sakura rindo enquanto sentava-se ao lado da amiga – "Eu conto, mas quero saber também porque estava abraçada com o amigo do Shaoran."

"Shaoran? Já estão íntimos assim?"

"Ah... Tomoyo!" - disse Sakura dando um leve empurrão na amiga gerando uma contagiante risada no quarto.

"Não está brava por não ter te contado antes, não é?" - perguntou Tomoyo séria.

"Claro que não! Como poderia ficar se eu também não lhe contei nada! Vamos esquecer isso, está bem?" - disse Sakura com um sorriso iluminado, cheio de ternura.

Tomoyo abraçou Sakura demonstrando todo seu carinho pela amiga. Era óbvio que não fora intenção de nenhuma delas esconder este segredo. O importante é que conversariam agora sobre um dos momentos mais importantes na vida de qualquer pessoa: o despertar do amor. Sim, estavam ambas apaixonadas e abririam seus corações com toda sinceridade, pois eram amigas, eram confidentes.

"Me desculpe, Sakura! Deveria ter contato antes sobre o Eriol." - disse Tomoyo desfazendo o abraço.

"Hummm, Eriol! Está íntima também!"

"Sakura!" - disse Tomoyo rindo da brincadeira da amiga.

"Tudo bem! Eu paro!" - disse Sakura tentando conter o riso.

"Amanhã ele irá em casa pedir permissão para me namorar." - disse Tomoyo levemente encabulada.

Sakura ouviu a informação com leve pesar. Desviou os olhos da amiga passando a fitar o chão. Sentiu um aperto dentro de si, queria tanto que tudo fosse diferente. Mas nem tudo é perfeito como gostaríamos. As coisas às vezes estão muito longe da perfeição que sonhamos.

"O que foi, Sakura?" - disse Tomoyo tocando o rosto da amiga. A expressão alegre sumira de repente, deixando um olhar vazio e triste. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo como se sentisse um vento frio e cortante penetrar-lhe a alma. Teria dito algo tão ruim assim para deixar Sakura daquela maneira?

"Fico feliz que já esteja tudo tão bem pra você, To..." - disse Sakura tentando forçar um sorriso para a amiga. Um sorriso em vão. Tomoyo a conhecia e sabia que algo estava martirizando seu coração.

"Sakura, o que está acontecendo? O que vocês tanto conversaram naquela sala?" - Tomoyo estava aflita. A preocupação de outrora desaparecera dando origem à única e sempre presente preocupação, a felicidade de sua querida amiga Sakura.

"Eu o amo, Tomoyo. Mas o amor dele por mim está muito longe do que eu sonhava..." - algumas lágrimas escorriam pela bela face de Sakura. Tomoyo reconfortou a amiga num caloroso abraço. Sakura enxugou as lágrimas afastando-se delicadamente dos braços da amiga. Tinha uma bela amiga e estava feliz por ela. Pelo pouco que ouvira pôde perceber que a situação de sua amiga era muito diferente de sua própria. Mas não deixaria se abalar por um detalhe. Seu amor estava além de qualquer obstáculo. - "Pode não ser o que sonhava, mas eu decidi que irei confiar neste amor. Eu vou lhe contar tudo desde o início..."

* * *

O sol brilhava tímido naquela manhã em Tomoeda. Touya ajudava Nakuru a preparar o café da manhã. Sakura e Tomoyo continuavam dormindo, o que deixou Touya ainda mais contrariado. Queria logo por um fim naquela situação, ouvir a proibição de seu pai e terminar de vez com toda essa loucura. "No fundo eu sempre soube que era uma loucura..." - murmurou para si.

"Eu ouvi..." - disse Nakuru - "Pensei que ontem tinha convencido-o a deixar sua irmã decidir a própria vida. Ela não é mais sua menininha..."

"Naki, não vamos voltar ao mesmo assunto, sim."

"Está bem. Não adianta mesmo conversar certas coisas com você! Só espero que nosso filho não seja tão cabeça dura..."

"O que está insinuando?"

"Bom dia!" - dizia Sakura ao entrar na cozinha sorridente.

"Bom dia, Sak!" - disse Nakuru dando um beijo no rosto da cunhada - "Parece bem animada!"

"É... a conversa de ontem deve ter rendido muito..." - comentou Touya enquanto terminava de pegar mais duas torradas da torradeira.

"Bom dia!" - dizia Tomoyo entrando na cozinha.

"Você me espionou?" - perguntou Sakura ao irmão.

"Eu?" - disse Touya num tom ofendido, apontando para si - "Eu apenas fui ver como Hoshio estava. Não tive culpa alguma! Quem ria como uma louca atrás da porta do quarto era você! Não sei como não acordou o pobre do Hoshio que não merece ter uma tia escandalosa dormindo no quarto ao lado."

"Hei! Não exagera!" - disse Sakura sentando-se emburrada à mesa.

Nakuru e Tomoyo riam da pequena discussão dos irmãos. Parecia que tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Hoshio dormia um sono calmo no carrinho de bebê, supervisionado pelos olhos atentos de Nakuru. Tomoyo sentou-se e começou a tomar seu café lembrando-se da longa conversa com Sakura. Tantos sentimentos mesclados à medida que Sakura lhe contava como tudo começara... O quase beijo... E pensar que ela própria havia dito para Sakura mostrar a Li como era o seu estilo de patinar. Sem dúvidas isso deu a Li a certeza sobre seus sentimentos.

Sim, ele a amava. De um jeito bem diferente de Eriol, mas a amava. Parecia uma linda história romântica daqueles best sellers famosos, onde os protagonistas discutem, brigam, reprimem-se pela existência de um sentimento até então indesejado. Lutam contra o próprio coração e apesar de todas as atitudes ridículas e impensadas tomadas pelo ego ferido, pelo ciúme, este sentimento aflora e domina os apaixonados, fazendo-os se render a intensa e marcante paixão.

_"Só não quero que minha amiga sofra..."_ - pensava Tomoyo enquanto fitava a amiga fazer caretas para seu irmão por ter roubado sua última torrada - _"É uma história linda demais pra terminar com a infelicidade dos dois..."_

Sakura contara sobre a mentira de Li em relação ao seu joelho, sobre o maravilhoso beijo, a deprimente festa surpresa. Mas o que mais refletia em sua alma era a terrível semana que Sakura havia passado até o tão esperado dia das eliminatórias. A dor que sua amiga sentira com a indiferença, com as ríspidas e secas palavras de Li. Como ela pôde agüentar? Queria tanto ter estado ao lado dela nesta semana... Culpava-se por não ter ligado um dia sequer para a amiga. Mas a amiga fora mais forte do que imaginara. Como Tomoyo orgulhava-se, Sakura estava a cada dia mais madura, mais mulher...

Sakura observava a cunhada acariciando os ralos cabelos negros de Hoshio. Imaginou-se mãe, cuidado de seu filho, fruto de seu amor com Shaoran. _"Shaoran..."_ - sorriu com o pensamento. Não era a primeira vez que Sakura imaginava-se mãe, mas a primeira em que seu filho tinha um pai. Voltou seu olhar para a amiga de infância. Ela tinha um olhar perdido em algum objeto da mesa do café.

Tomoyo era uma menina de sorte, em algumas horas teria Eriol como seu namorado. Poderia gritar aos quatro ventos sua felicidade. Invejava-a de certa forma, mas a amiga ontem a fez enxergar que tudo era questão de tempo. Em breve teria seus dois maiores sonhos, a vitória no Nacional e o amor de Li publicado em todas as capas de revistas, 'das pistas de patinação para o altar'... Sem dúvidas Tomoyo exagerava muitas vezes. Sorriu lembrando-se de ontem quando Tomoyo a fez prometer que poderia fazer seu vestido de noiva.

"Sakura!" - chamava Nakuru - "Poderia atender o telefone?"

Sakura assentiu vendo que Nakuru tinha Hoshio nos braços. Procurou pelo irmão na casa, mas distraíra-se tanto minutos atrás que nem ao menos percebera que o irmão tinha saído. Correu até a sala pegando o telefone rapidamente evitando assim que caísse na secretária. - "Alô!"

_"Sakura... É você querida?"_

"Pa-Papai?"

* * *

Shaoran estava na varanda de seu apartamento observando a nublada manhã de Tóquio. O frio já estava diminuindo, a primavera logo chegaria. Caminhou até as grades que envolviam a varanda, apoiando os cotovelos sobre ela. Sentiu o vento brincar com seus cabelos e embaraçá-los ainda mais. Vestia a mesma roupa do dia anterior, não tinha dormido um segundo sequer desde que chegara no seu apartamento.

"Será que Fujitaka já falou com a Sakura?"

Após a discussão com o irmão de Sakura, Li voltou para casa sem dar muitas explicações para Eriol, que por sinal não estava lá tão interessado em saber o que tinha acontecido. O encontro que teria logo mais naquele dia insistia em ser seu assunto preferido na noite passada.

"O que Sonomi irá pensar?" - riu com o comentário. Sua contratada não era lá uma mulher muito simpática. - "Nada que um 'lord' inglês não consiga dobrar..." - riu ainda mais, aliviando um pouco da tensão que a espera gerava em seu interior.

* * *

_"Querida, por favor... Será que pode ser mais clara?"_

Sakura não estava tendo um bom início com seu pai. Estava nervosa. Tomoyo estava ao seu lado, mãos apertadas sobre o peito, mostrando sua apreensão. Nakuru andava com Hoshio nos braços de um lado para o outro tentando disfarçar. Respirava aliviada por Touya ter ido ao mercado.

"Você disse que viu a apresentação, mas que não viu tudo. É... O que exatamente o senhor viu?"

_"Já lhe disse meu bem! Vi sua apresentação! E estava belíssima, meu anjo! Li merece o reconhecimento que tem! A coreografia ficou perfeita!"_

"Sakura..." - chamava Tomoyo - "Diga a ele!"

Sakura respirou fundo. Ainda podia ouvir os elogios de seu pai do outro lado da linha telefônica. Temia em deixar de ouvi-los assim que contasse sobre o beijo.

"Papai, acho que o senhor não viu o que aconteceu depois de ter sido consagrada campeã..."

_"O que houve, querida? Eu assisti todo o final da transmissão. O que será que não televisionaram?"_

"Assistiu tudo?" - Sakura estava surpresa. Se seu pai assistira tudo até o final da transmissão, então ele tinha visto o beijo!

_"Querida, parece perturbada. O que está te afligindo?" _- dizia Fujitaka do outro lado da linha -_ "Querida, está aí? Alô! Alô?"_

"Estou sim, papai."

_"O que está acontecendo? Tem algo que quer me contar?"_

"Tem sim..." - disse Sakura timidamente.

_"Não é sobre o beijo que ganhou de presente de seu treinador, é?"_

Sakura ficara completamente sem fala. Como seu pai podia falar com tanta naturalidade sobre um assunto que parecia tão polêmico a seus olhos?

_"Meu anjo, não acha mesmo que ficaria bravo, não é? Vocês são jovens, acredito que a emoção deva ter transbordado em seus corações."_

"Eu..." - Sakura continuava sem compreender a atitude do pai.

_"Claro que não acho prudente um beijo divulgado em uma Eliminatória a todos os países do mundo, mas... Ora, Sakura! Acredita mesmo que não percebi que estava gostando deste rapaz? A quem queria enganar?"_

"Papai eu..." - lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Sakura. Poderia existir um pai tão compreensivo como o seu?

_"Sakura, sei que precisamos conversar melhor sobre isso, mas infelizmente não estou aí ao seu lado para ouvi-la. Me desculpe por isso, querida. Prometo que assim que retornar para casa conversaremos a respeito, enquanto isso..."_

"Enquanto isso..." - Sakura ansiava pela resposta de seu pai.

_"Enquanto isso sei que tomará as decisões corretas."_

"Queria muito que o senhor estivesse aqui." - disse Sakura com pesar.

_"Eu sei, meu bem, eu sei... Mas acredito no teu julgamento e nas tuas escolhas. Escute teu coração, nunca vá contra ele, escutou meu bem. Sei que decidirá pelo certo. Eu preciso ir agora, querida. Estarei em casa em breve. E ah... Diga a teu irmão que Li continua sendo responsável por você. Falei com Li hoje pela manhã, ele já tem minha autorização para levá-la a Inglaterra."_

"Inglaterra? Papai o senhor conversou hoje com o Li?" - Sakura não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir.

_"Querida, meu cartão está terminando e logo a ligação cairá. Li já encaminhou um de seus funcionários para cá, assim poderei assinar os documentos necessários para sua viagem o quanto antes. Ligarei mais tarde para conversar com Touya a respeito disso. Li deverá ir buscá-la hoje como combinamos ao telefone, parece que terão uma entrevista amanhã logo cedo. Não fique nervosa!"_

"Pa-pai..."

_"Ah, anjinho! Não esqueça de levar seu guarda chuva! Ouvi dizer que chove muito no outono da Inglaterra. Um beijo, querida! Nos falamos mais tarde! Ah, mande um beijo para todos e um especial para Hoshio!"_

"Papai! Papai!" - Sakura chamava pelo pai sem resposta. A ligação tinha caído.

"Inglaterra? Sakura do que você estava falando?" - perguntou Tomoyo aflita.

"Eu... eu não sei..." - disse Sakura sentando-se na poltrona ao lado da mesa do telefone.

* * *

"Eu juro que não acreditei quando você me ligou dizendo que iria comigo para Tomoeda." - dizia Eriol assim que Shaoran entrou no carro estacionado à frente de seu prédio.

"Digamos que diante da insistência de sua parte para acompanhá-lo neste jantar, não pude dizer não." - disse Li com o ar irônico.

"Você não tem jeito mesmo..."

"Está bem apessoado, Eriol!"

"Bem apessoado?" - disse Eriol soltando uma risada - "Partindo de você devo levar como um grande elogio, não?"

"Está nervoso ou é impressão?"

"Como poderia não estar?" - disse Eriol fitando o amigo - "Tenho medo do que a mãe de Tomoyo possa pensar. Sou alguns anos mais velho que ela..."

"É excelente em relações públicas, Eriol. Tirará isso de letra."

"Assim espero." - disse Eriol com um pequeno sorriso, como se buscasse dar confiança a si mesmo. Ligou o carro e partiu. O sol continuava fraco naquele fim de tarde de inverno. Em algumas horas Eriol estaria diante de sua sogra. _"Sogra..."_ - riu com o pensamento. - _"Nunca pensei que ficaria tão nervoso para conhecer uma simples sogra..."_

"Ah, antes preciso passar na casa da Sakura."

"Claro! Será ótimo levá-la conosco no jantar. Tenho certeza que Tomoyo se sentirá mais a vontade."

"Acredito que você irá sozinho, meu amigo."

"Como?" - Eriol virou-se para o amigo sem entender.

"Terei que enfrentar um Kinomoto!" - disse sorrindo - "Sakura partirá comigo semana que vem para Inglaterra."

"Como é que é?" - disse Eriol virando toda sua atenção para Li. O inglês rodou o volante tão rápido que cortou duas das faixas da estrada de uma vez, o que fez Shaoran empalidecer.

"Hei! Olhe pra frente!" - alertou Shaoran agarrando o volante de Eriol num impulso, tentando orientar o carro. - "Está dirigindo, Eriol! Ande está com a cabeça?" - gritou Shaoran.

Eriol voltou a si com a ação rápida de Li. Arregalou seus olhos ao ver alguns motoristas passarem rápido pelo vidro do carro, buzinando freneticamente. Ao voltar toda sua atenção para o tráfego, após abrir diversas vezes sua boca tamanho o susto levado, parou o carro no acostamento, ainda com Li segurando o volante com sua mão esquerda.

"Desculpe!" - disse Eriol retomando a atenção. Fitou o rosto do amigo pálido. O susto fora tão grande que provocara uma reação nunca esperada por Li. Eriol ria sem parar.

"Eriol!"

O inglês ria enquanto tirava os óculos do rosto. Levava uma das mãos a testa como se desacreditasse do que acabara de ocorrer.

"Meu Deus, Eriol!" - disse Li irritado com a estupidez do amigo - "Dá próxima vez me lembre de vir dirigindo!"

"O que aconteceu?" - perguntava Eriol para si, contendo o ataque de riso.

"Eu que te pergunto!" - disse Li soltando os ombros, tentando relaxar.

"Que culpa eu tenho! Você se solta informações assim, de uma hora pra outra! Como queria que não ficasse surpreso?" - disse Eriol ainda sorrindo, tentando recompor-se.

"Caramba, Eriol! Pensei que fosse um homem centrado, que não se abalasse por uma notícia qualquer."

"Notícia qualquer! Você simplesmente me diz que não irá no jantar porque terá que enfrentar o irmão de Sakura, já que ela irá contigo para Inglaterra! Como espera que fique centrado diante esta 'notícia qualquer'?" – disse Eriol recolocando os óculos, acalmando-se.

"Não disse exatamente desta forma..." - disse Li contrariado.

"Mas o contexto diz o mesmo!" - disse Eriol sério novamente, voltando a ligar o carro.

"Tem certeza que está bem?"

"Deveria fazer isso mais vezes, meu caro! Não sabe como é divertido vê-lo com esta expressão assustada!"- disse dando um sorriso irônico ao amigo.

"Assustado, eu?" - disse Li voltando a observar a paisagem que começava a passar rapidamente pelo vidro a sua direita.

"Mas retomando o assunto... Como assim, irão para Inglaterra?"

"Fujitaka quem sugeriu que saíssemos do Japão por hora."

"Falou com o pai de Sakura?"

"Liguei para ele ontem. Precisava conversar com alguém."

"E o que conversaram?"

"Muitas coisas, sobre mim principalmente."

"Contou-lhe sobre seus sentimentos por Sakura?"

"Não apenas isso. Mas isso também."- sorriu - "Fujitaka é um homem muito sábio. Me lembrou minha mãe, sempre tão compreensiva, com o conselho certo para qualquer situação."

"Parece tranqüilo." - comentou Eriol ao ver de relance a expressão do amigo.

"Talvez sim, talvez não..."

"Já sabem onde ficarão na Inglaterra?"

"Foi muito bom mencionar isso, Eriol. Justamente iria pedir para ficarmos na sua bela casa..."

"Estava demorando, Sr. Li Xiao Lang! Estava demorando!" - disse Eriol ironicamente, o que causou uma envolvente risada nos dois amigos.

"Tem algum problema?" - disse Li contendo o riso.

"Claro que não, Shao!" - disse Eriol tocando o ombro esquerdo do amigo - "Afinal, amigos são pra essas coisas."

Li sorriu em retribuição a generosidade de Eriol. Era de longe o melhor de seus amigos, na verdade o único a quem poderia chamar assim. Sabia que o amigo estava nervoso com o jantar mas mesmo assim fora paciente e ouvira o que tinha a dizer. Soube ser prudente e discreto, relevando a curiosidade. Não forçou em momento algum que Li abrisse sua conversa com Fujitaka, pois sem dúvida, compreendera que aquela conversa era muito pessoal, até mesmo para abri-la ao seu melhor amigo. Talvez um dia Li viesse a revelar-lhe, e Eriol, como um excelente amigo, saberia esperar, ouvir e compreender.

* * *

Tomoyo estava no carro a caminho de casa. O dia já começava a escurecer em Tomoeda, permitindo que a noite adentrasse fria e misteriosa. Acabara de deixa uma Sakura confusa, um Touya incrédulo e uma Nakuru levemente abobalhada com a situação. Touya relutava em compreender a atitude de seu pai e se pudesse, iria até o Egito confrontar com ele. "Inglaterra..."

"Disse alguma coisa, Srta.?" - perguntou o motorista.

"Não... Estou apenas pensando alto..." - respondeu Tomoyo sem graça. - _"O que Fujitaka conversou com Li?"_- pensava a jovem - _"Espero que tudo dê certo." _- levava a mão ao coração assim que o carro entrava nos domínios de sua casa -_ "Espero que dê tudo certo com mamãe também, Eriol..."_

* * *

"Touya! A campainha, meu amor!" - disse Nakuru.

Estavam todos sentados na sala aquecendo-se com o calor da lareira. Nakuru ninava Hoshio e Sakura tentava distrair-se observando o fogo na lareira. O fogo fazia uma dança enigmática, que envolvia Sakura numa espécie de transe. Touya murmurava sobre os acontecimentos em destaque no jornal da noite.

"Estou indo!" - disse Touya levantando-se ao perceber que Sakura nem ao menos se movera pelo som da campainha - "Quem deve ser essa hora..." - disse Touya contrariado por abandonar o calor da lareira e ter que caminhar até a porta. - "Não acredito!" - gritou ao abrir a porta e deparar-se com um par de olhos âmbares parados a sua frete - "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Boa noite para você também, Kinomoto!" - disse Li parado à porta com um sorriso em sua face. - "Posso entrar?"

* * *

**_N/A:_**

**_Uma versão dos "Estúdios Nakilândia"_**

_"Me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem!!!"_

_Naki olhando para os lados buscando apoio em seus dois amados beta-readers_

_"Será que basta de desculpas?" - pergunta Naki._

_"Já passei por isso, Naki. Acho que não custa mais umas ' desculpinhas', não é mesmo?" - diz Kay__Juli__ lembrando-se de algumas de suas notas cheias de desculpas por atrasos nas postagens de seus fics._

_"É verdade..." - diz Naki voltando novamente para seu público._

_"Desculpinhas!!!!! Muitas desculpas!!!! Me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem, me desculpem..."_

_"Errr... Naki!" - chama __Felipe__ - "Não canse os leitores demais. Eles já não estão lá muito amistosos..."_

_"Tem razão, __F__! Obrigada! O que seria de mim sem vocês?" - Naki se volta para seus dois amados beta readers e os abraça – "Muito obrigada!"_

_"Imagine... Não foi nada..." - diz __Felipe__ tentando livrar-se do abraço que por pouco não o sufoca._

_"Bom, acho melhor continuar minhas notas! Nos vemos antes da publicação do próximo capítulo, que 'prometo', deixa eu frisar bem, que eu p-r-o-m-e-t-o que não irá demorar muito!"_

_Naki se afasta dos seus dois queridos beta-readers_

_"Ela é adorável, não é? Quer dizer, nos sufoca um pouco e nos faz correr com as revisões, mas ela é adorável." - diz Kay__Juli__ para __Felipe__._

_"Tudo pelos fãs. Ela queria muito postar hoje, e isso nos rendeu horas no MSN revisando tudo pra ela..." - diz __Felipe__ esfregando os olhos exausto pelo trabalho realizado._

_"Espero que os fãs compreendam..." - diz Kay__Juli__ visualizando-se plenamente na situação._

_"Ah... eu também..."- concorda __Felipe__, visualizando-se ainda melhor na situação, uma vez que seu fic Chrono anda um tantinho atrasado também._

_Naki os observa ao longe_

_"Os nossos fãs sempre compreendem..." - Naki observa seu público, alguns com algumas pedrinhas em saquinhos nas poltronas ao lado - "Compreendem, não?" - sorri sem graça enquanto tenta se lembrar aonde colocou o seu super escudo. - "Também tantos meses, só "São Longuinho" mesmo pra me ajudar a encontrá-lo"_

_FIM_

_Disclaimer: Kay__Juli__ e __Felipe__ cederam os direitos de uso de sua imagem nesta produção dos Estúdios Nakilândia._

* * *

Olá para todos! Espero que tenham se divertido com a historinha acima produzida por meus estúdios. O objetivo era deixá-los menos irritados. Consegui? Espero que sim!

Sei que demorei horrores pra atualizar, mas tive vários contratempos. Estou trabalhando numa nova empresa, e ao contrário do meu estágio tenho uma vida profissional muito diferente. Estou adorando o meu trabalho mas ele exige muito de mim. Mas estou me adaptando...

Além das questões profissionais tive um certo trabalho extra com o primeiro diálogo do capítulo. Me deu um trabalho e tanto! Que digam meus queridos beta readers, Kayjuli e Felipe! Eles acompanharam de perto a evolução deste trecho que levou alguns meses... Mas finalmente está pronto!!!

Vamos aos comentários do capítulo:

Eu disse que este capítulo era o marco para uma nova etapa em Stairway to Heaven, não disse? Então... Inglaterra, aí vamos nós!!!

Vocês não devem estar entendendo nada, não é mesmo? E devem estar achando que o pobre do Fujitaka bateu com a cabeça ou foi enfeitiçado por alguma magia lá no Egito. Ou quem sabe não o mumificaram e colocaram outra pessoa em seu lugar? Não, não... Fiquem tranqüilos pois nada disso aconteceu! Vocês entenderão tudo no próximo capítulo.

E este final, heim? O Shaoran sempre com suas maravilhosas e marcantes entradas! E o melhor, deixou o capítulo no ponto para a continuação! (É por isso que eu te amo Shao! hehehe... )

O jantar de apresentação de Eriol, a reação de Touya diante a confirmação da viagem, o tão esperado embarque de nosso heróis para Inglaterra, tudo isso e muito mais no próximo capítulo de S.t.H!!!

Aguardem!!!

**_Dedicatória:_**

Aos meus queridos beta readers: KayJuli e Felipe, que me aturaram por horas no MSN, corrigindo meus erros, sugestionando melhorias. Obrigada pelo incentivo e por acreditarem no meu trabalho. Saber que estão apreciando o texto me deixa muito feliz! Adoro vocês!

À Mary Marcato, que me enviou um belíssimo fanart de Stairway to Heaven! O primeiro que recebi! Querida, muito obrigada! Não sabe como me deixou feliz com este presente. Adorei o desenho e tomei a liberdade de dividi-lo com os fãs de S.t.H! Um presente a todos pelo o atraso excessivo!!! Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu!

geocities.yahoo.com.br/phillip storyteller/starwaytoheaven.jpg

(tem um 'underline' entre phillip e storyteller...)

Nakibeijinhos para todos vocês!

**_Naki_**


	17. Cap XVI: Feliz Aniversário, Sakura! Par...

_**Stairway to Heaven**_

_**Por: Naki**_

_**Capítulo XVI – Feliz Aniversário, Sakura!**_

_**Parte I**_

Tomoyo estava ansiosa. Tinha sua mãe sentada a sua frente na bela e confortante sala de estar. Eriol acabara de telefonar dizendo que estava próximo à propriedade da família Daidouji. A jovem já não sabia mais o que dizer a sua mãe na tentativa de não revelar a identidade do rapaz que lhe seria apresentado àquela noite. A única pista que tinha era a coletada na ligação de Tomoyo tarde da noite de ontem. Tratava-se de alguém conhecido da família. Quem seria?

Sonomi já pensara em diversos partidos, Ogawa, por exemplo. Filho de um dos maiores comerciantes de Tóquio, sem dúvidas seria maravilhoso unir as duas famílias. Poderia ser Tusukiro, exemplar estudante de direito, filho do maior Internacionalista do Japão. Um advogado sempre era bem vindo no seio da família, ou quem sabe...

"O Sr. Hiiragizawa acabou de chegar, Sra." - disse o mordomo.

"Quem?" - disse Sonomi, tentando reordenar seus pensamentos, verificando se algum Hiiragizawa tinha estado em sua lista de possíveis partidos.

"Boa noite, Sra Daidouji!" - disse Eriol ao entrar na sala, conduzido pelo mordomo.

"Boa noite, querida Tomoyo!" - disse curvando-se gentilmente para Tomoyo entregando-lhe um belíssimo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

"Boa noite, Eriol..." - disse Tomoyo sorrindo.

"Hiiragizawa!" - disse Sonomi relacionando o nome à pessoa. Hiiragizawa, amigo de Yoshida.

"É um prazer revê-la, Sra." - disse Eriol curvando-se e tomando a mão de Sonomi, repousando um delicado beijo sobre a mesma.

"Você é o gentil amigo de Yoshida..." - disse Sonomi, como se repetisse para si seus próprios pensamentos em voz alta.

"Eu mesmo." – disse Eriol ligeiramente envergonhado com o elogio de Sonomi.

"Tomoyo..." - disse Sonomi virando-se para filha na tentativa de entender como aquilo poderia ser possível.

"Mamãe, Eriol é a pessoa que queria lhe apresentar. Ou melhor, apresentá-lo novamente, mas não como o amigo de Yoshida, mas sim como, como..." - Tomoyo não conseguia encontrar as palavras para expressar o que queria. Girou seu rosto confuso para os lados. A jovem queria encontrar as palavras certas para sua mãe, não poderia errar. Buscou apoio nos olhos intensos de Eriol que sorriu em resposta ao seu socorro. Eriol pareceu compreender exatamente o ponto que Tomoyo tentava alcançar.

"O que sua querida filha está querendo dizer, Sra. Daidouji,..." - Eriol tomou a palavra e prosseguiu ao mesmo tempo em que tomava a mão livre de Tomoyo nas suas - "É que ela gostaria de me apresentar como alguém que pede gentilmente a permissão para namorá-la."

"Namorá-la?" - Sonomi parecia não acreditar.

"Estou apaixonado por sua filha, Sra. E é com todo meu coração que desejo tê-la como minha namorada." - respondeu Eriol, deixando Tomoyo emocionada pela atitude firme e decidida demonstrada há pouco.

"Eu... eu não sei..." - disse Sonomi buscando o olhar de sua filha, mas o encontrou repousado nos olhos de Eriol. Nunca tinha visto as belas ametistas de sua filha reluzirem daquela forma por qualquer outro rapaz. Sua filha estava sim, apaixonada...

Sonomi suspirou uma vez mais antes de dirigir-se ao casal de mãos dadas a sua frente. Seria mesmo possível? Sua filha, que representava toda a felicidade de sua vida estava apaixonada por um homem. Sim, um homem... Eriol não era o jovem rapaz que Sonomi imaginava envolver sua filha num primeiro romance. Ele parecia ser sincero. Além de ser um grande amigo de Yoshida, que sua família tanto respeitava. O que seu finado marido pensaria a respeito?

"Mamãe..." - disse Tomoyo chamando a atenção de Sonomi.

"Oh, querida..." - disse Sonomi sorrindo, disfarçando seus devaneios - "Por que não nos sentamos?"

Eriol e Tomoyo caminharam seguindo Sonomi. A jovem apertava a mão de Eriol, como se buscasse apoio. Eriol sorria enquanto afastava uma pequena mecha de cabelos do rosto de sua amada. Seu sorriso transpassava segurança, e Tomoyo sabia que poderia sempre encontrá-la em Eriol. Afinal, teriam uma longa e questionadora noite pela frente...

* * *

"Boa noite!" - disse Li aproximando-se da sala acompanhado por um Touya visivelmente irritado.

"Li?" - Sakura era uma mescla de felicidade e surpresa. O que seu treinador estaria fazendo ali? Ultimamente as coisas em sua vida estavam atribuladas, cheias das sensações mais diversas vividas num curto período de tempo. As ultimas três semanas tinham sido as mais intensas de sua vida. Conhecia Li há apenas dois meses e já não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ele.

Foram tantos os sentimentos que tocaram seu pequeno coração... Incerteza, raiva, angústia, tristeza, solidão, desprezo, felicidade, carícia, amor... Li transformara sua vida. Possibilitou que seus sonhos mais distantes tivessem a chance de tornarem-se reais. Em dois meses encontrou no olhar mais sóbrio e distante o caminho para a felicidade e a melodia que a embalaria nos ritmos sinceros e envolventes do amor.

"Boa noite, Sakura!" - disse Li educadamente - "Boa noite, Sra." - disse virando-se para Nakuru.

"Boa noite!" - sorriu Nakuru - "Por favor, sente-se!"

Li sentou-se fitando com o canto de seus olhos a sua linda aprendiz. Nunca tinha visto os olhos de Sakura tão surpresos. Era tão bom surpreendê-la que sem dúvidas faria isso muitas outras vezes. O desconhecido fazia seus olhos brilharem num tom verde quase indescritível. Já sentia saudades daquele olhar. Um dia longe dela parecia uma eternidade.

"Isso! Sente-se!" - Touya praticamente ordenou - "Aproveite e já nos conte o motivo de sua vinda até Tomoeda, perturbando o repouso de uma família!"

"Touya!" - disse Sakura envergonhada pela frieza do irmão.

"Ora..." - disse Li com um leve sarcasmo em sua voz - "Vim apenas buscar Sakura."

"Buscar Sakura?" - disse Touya ameaçando levantar, interrompido por Nakuru - "Pensei ter ficado claro para você que enquanto meu pai não retornar minha irmã ficará sobre meus cuidados e..."

"Foi até bom você comentar sobre o Sr. Fujitaka porque é justamente sobre isso que vim falar." - disse Li retirando um papel do bolso de dentro de seu casaco.

"Como é?" - disse Touya sem entender.

"Pensei que seu pai já tinha conversado com você, Kinomoto." - disse Li abrindo o papel - "Talvez seja melhor começar do início..." - virou-se para Sakura - "Seu pai não telefonou, Sakura?"

"Ele... Ele ligou sim..." - disse Sakura nitidamente confusa. Como Li sabia da ligação de seu pai?

"E o que conversaram?" - perguntou Li de forma natural.

"Não lhe interessa o que Sakura conversou com nosso pai!" - Touya interrompeu - "Sakura! Você conversou com papai e nem me avisou?"

"Amor... Seu pai não disse nada muito coerente e..."

"Você sabia?" - Touya sentia-se enganado. Sua própria esposa também omitiu sobre a ligação de seu pai. Parecia um complô com o qual Touya nunca tinha chance alguma.

"Eu não lhe contei porque não entendi nada, Touya!" - disse Sakura.

"O que ele disse?" - perguntou Touya.

"Pensei que não queria que sua irmã dissesse na minha frente o que ela conversou com seu pai." - disse Li em tom provocativo.

"Não me provoque! Não permitirei isso dentro da minha casa!" - Touya agora estava de pé, diante de Li, com um olhar nem um pouco amistoso.

"Por que não se acalma e me deixe contar porque estou aqui para buscar sua irmã, e porque tenho neste papel uma autorização para levá-la para Inglaterra?" - disse virando o papel para Touya indicando com a ponta de seu dedo a assinatura de Fujitaka.

"Como é que é?" - disse Touya pegando velozmente o papel das mãos de Li.

Touya estava estático. Lia e relia o papel que tinha em mãos. Era uma autorização de viagem. Sakura ainda não tinha dezoito anos e não poderia realizar uma viagem internacional sem autorização de seus pais, por mais que Li tivesse um contrato que lhe dava plenos poderes parar treinar Sakura. Como Fujitaka concordou com isso?

"Inglaterra?" - disse Nakuru - "Não foi isso que Fujitaka disse? Que Li a levaria para Inglaterra, Sakura?"

"Inglaterra..." - disse Sakura incrédula - "Eu irei mesmo para Inglaterra?"

"Correção, querida Sakura." - disse Li sorrindo por sua vitória - "Nós iremos para Inglaterra! Amanhã!"

"Amanhã?" - disse Sakura levantando-se, tamanha a surpresa da afirmativa de Li. Como sua vida podia pregar-lhe tantas emoções num período tão curto de tempo?

"Você deve estar de palhaçada comigo!" - disse Touya largando o papel na mesa voltando a si. Sentou-se novamente no sof�, escorregando o corpo no estofado. Nakuru pegou o papel lendo-o rapidamente.

"Não é nenhuma palhaçada, Kinomoto. É uma autorização de seu pai!"

"Você tem alguma máfia ou algo do tipo?" - questionou Touya, rindo de sua própria pergunta. Seu nervosismo era tão grande que as palavras que dizia já não faziam sentido nem para ele próprio - "Como consegue essas coisas tão rápido?"

"Querido... Seu pai deve saber o que faz."

"Mas Naki..."

"Escute, Touya..." - disse Nakuru aproximando-se do marido, lembrando do telefonema de Fujitaka - "Sakura comentou comigo sobre a conversa que teve com seu pai. Ele dizia algo sobre privacidade, e que uma viagem seria a melhor coisa para poupar a imagem de Sakura após, você sabe..., o que aconteceu."

"Não dá pra acreditar..."

Touya virava seu rosto de Sakura para Li. Sua irmã estava assustada. Ela era tão frágil... Às vezes não conseguia entender como ela podia ser tão forte, como podia suportar tantas mudanças em sua vida. Ela era uma simples estudante com grandes talentos na ginástica rítmica. Não poderia continuar levando a patinação como um hobbie? - "Por que fui incentivá-la?" - murmurava Touya baixinho para si, recriminando-se pela sua atitude de incentivo no início desta história toda de patinação e campeonatos.

"Será apenas até o Campeonato Nacional, Kinomoto." - disse Li calmamente. - "Dois meses!"

"Dois meses..." - disse Touya repetindo as palavras de Li na tentativa de torná-las agradáveis aos seus ouvidos.

"Veja, Kinomoto... Eu tenho a autorização de seu pai. Não ficarei aqui discutindo com você, mesmo porque nosso vôo é amanhã e ainda tenho assuntos importantíssimos em Tóquio para decidir."

Shaoran observava Touya caminhando de um lado para o outro da sala. Touya passava por sua esposa, contornava a pequena mesa de centro, voltava-se para Sakura com um olhar preocupado e passava por Li praticamente fuzilando-o com o olhar. Shaoran divertia-se no seu íntimo. Sem dúvidas ver o irmão de Sakura agindo daquela maneira era uma cena muito divertida. Lembrou-se de suas quatro irmãs. Teria o mesmo sentimento que Touya se elas fossem mais novas que ele?

"Onde meu pai estava com a cabeça quando aceitou isso?" - continuava Touya a argumentar consigo mesmo, na tentativa de se acalmar.

Aquilo começava a passar dos limites. Touya era excessivamente protetor com Sakura. Li levantou-se do sofá e em poucos passos parou em frente de Sakura, chamando a atenção da jovem. Teria que colocar um basta naquela situação.

"Sakura, pegue suas coisas!" - ordenou Li.

"Sakura, não!" - disse Touya aproximando-se da irmã colocando seu braço à frente dela, interrompendo-a de qualquer atitude. Li encarou Touya furiosamente.

"Já disse que não irei discutir isso com você, Kinomoto! Tenho um contrato assinado por seu pai e a autorização para levá-la para a Inglaterra. Não perderei mais meu tempo, que ao contrário do seu é muito precioso."

"Ora seu..." - Touya partia pra cima de Li, já o agarrando pela gola do casaco. Sakura soltou um pequeno grito demonstrando seu espanto pela ação de Touya. Nakuru rapidamente colocou-se entre eles, separando-os com seus braços.

"Chega! Vocês dois!" - disse Nakuru num tom de voz alterado. Touya fitou a mulher praticamente entre ele e Li, dando um passo para trás - "Não vou permitir que discutam na minha casa! Hoshio está dormindo! Não sabem como uma mãe fica quando perturbam o sono tranqüilo de seu filho."

"Desculpe, Naki!" - disse Touya acalmando-se, colocando-se ao lado da esposa. Tinha perdido a razão e isto havia deixado-o envergonhado - "Mas ele me tira do sério!"

Nakuru suspirou. Tocou o ombro do marido delicadamente. Alguém precisava demonstrar um mínimo de razão naquela sala. Não era seu forte ser o ser justo e plausível da situação, mas na ausência de seu sábio sogro, e diante das opções ali presentes, somente ela poderia sê-lo.

"Sakura, vá arrumar suas coisas!" - disse Nakuru serena.

"Como?" - disse Touya abismado com a decisão da esposa.

"Chega, Touya! Ouviu o que Li disse. Seu pai retorna em alguns dias e então poderá conversar com ele a respeito. Seu pai não faria nada que prejudicasse Sakura, portanto, faremos como Fujitaka decidiu. Sakura irá com o treinador dela."

"Mas..."

"Sem 'mas', Touya!" - disse Nakuru séria - "Vamos querida!" - disse Nakuru virando-se para a cunhada - "Faça o que mandei. Vá arrumar suas coisas!"

"Está bem..." - disse Sakura, um tanto perplexa com a atitude da cunhada. Ainda hesitando, subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto no intuito de arrumar algumas coisas.

"Sem mais discussão!" - disse Nakuru decidida enquanto sentava-se calmamente no sofá.

Sakura percorreu vagarosamente seu quarto com os olhos logo que o adentrou. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido... Tentou digerir a situação enquanto abria seu guarda-roupa e escolhia algumas poucas peças e colocava-as sobre a cama. Sentou-se puxando para si a pequena almofada cor de rosa, abraçando-a contra o peito. Imaginou-se longe de casa, longe do Japão. Mal sabia uma frase completa em inglês! Como poderia viver na Inglaterra? Eram tantas as mudanças nos últimos tempos...

Levantou-se ainda abraçada à pequena almofada e caminhou até sua escrivaninha. Passou carinhosamente seus dedos sobre um porta-retratos. Uma foto de seus pais abraçados com o cenário de um lindo por do sol. Deixou a almofada sobre sua cadeira e pegou uma pequena mala que se encontrava guardada abaixo da escrivaninha. Passou a mão sobre seu computador delicadamente tocando de leve um pequeno objeto sobre o mesmo. Era o símbolo de Áries, seu signo. Sorriu sem entender.

"Será meu inferno astral?" - perguntou Sakura para si enquanto guardava as roupas sobre sua cama dentro da mala. - "Pode ser... Dizem que passamos por ele no mês anterior ao nosso aniversário." - disse enquanto abria algumas gavetas da escrivaninha e selecionava alguns papéis, cartões, fivelas e brincos da mesma. - "Está acabando Sakura... Está acabando..." - disse enquanto jogava todas as coisas escolhidas dentro da mala e saia do quarto, apagando a luz.

Li e Touya se entreolhavam um tanto quanto ariscos. Nakuru ligara a televisão assim que Sakura subiu as escadas para seu quarto. Examinava o marido e o treinador de Sakura com seus olhos enquanto mudava compulsivamente os canais da televisão na tentativa de se acalmar. Touya batia os dedos na lateral do sofá impacientemente, enquanto que Li fitava a televisão seriamente como se entendesse qualquer assunto que se passava rapidamente pelos canais alternados.

"Eu já estou pronta." - disse Sakura ao pé da escada.

"Que ótimo!" - disse Li quase que num alívio - "Vamos então!"

"Sakura, tem certeza que não se esqueceu de nada?" - perguntava Nakuru.

"Ah, não! Me despedi de Hoshio no quarto." - Nakuru sorriu pela lembrança da tia querida de seu pequeno filho.

Sakura abraçou Nakuru com carinho enquanto Li já tirava a pequena mala das mãos de Sakura e dirigia-se para a porta. Touya continuava sentado, literalmente inconformado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Sentirei saudades!"

"Eu também, Naki! Cuide bem de meu sobrinho, sim!"

"Cuidarei..."

"Adeus, Sra." - disse Li. - "Adeus, Kinomoto! Lembranças ao seu pai quando voltar!"

"Espere!" - disse Touya levantando-se - "Vai embora assim? Sem deixar endereço, telefones de contato, roteiro do que farão durante este período, onde treinarão e..."

"Hei, acalme-se!" - disse Li entregando-lhe um papel - "Ficaremos na casa de um amigo. Tem todos os contatos aí. E qualquer problema tem o número de meu celular. É óbvio que ele funciona em qualquer local deste planeta e..."

"Cuide dela!" - interrompeu Touya - "Cuide muito bem dela!" - frisou o pedido como uma ordem.

"Confie em mim, Kinomoto! Quero tão bem sua irmã quanto você!"

"Bom... Não queria me despedir assim, Touya..." - disse Sakura sem jeito aproximando-se do irmão.

"Cuide-se, Sakura." - disse Touya abraçando-a com intensidade - "Apenas se cuide..."

Sakura sorriu retribuindo o abraço de seu irmão. Caminhou até Li acompanhada de Nakuru e Touya. O carro de Eriol estava parado em frente à casa de Touya. Li desativou o alarme do carro e caminhou até ele para guardar a mala de Sakura.

"Até, Kinomoto!" - disse entrando no carro - "Quando chegarmos em Londres, entraremos em contato!"

"Tchauzinho!" - disse Sakura dando um beijo rápido em Nakuru e Touya, dirigindo-se para o carro.

* * *

Eriol espreguiçava-se em sua cama. Não tinha sido uma noite fácil, mas não poderia reclamar da sorte. Sonomi era uma mulher admirável. Ouvira calmamente cada uma de suas palavras, e por maior que fosse o nervosismo que passara, no final, o jantar terminara com um saldo muito positivo. Sonomi permitira o namoro de Tomoyo, não por tratar-se de um amigo de Yoshida, não pela imposição de Tomoyo, não pelo nome de sua família e todos os seus bens. Fora seu caráter que conquistara sua sogra.

"Sogra..." - ria Eriol enquanto levantava-se da cama - "Em breve será minha sogra oficialmente..."

Caminhou pelo quarto impecavelmente arrumado, aproximando-se do relógio acima da cômoda. Eram quase dez da manhã. Recriminou-se inicialmente pelo horário tardio para levantar-se, mas logo a culpa deixou-o livre. Não tivera um retorno agradável para Tóquio. Shaoran fizera questão de deixar Tomoeda sem buscá-lo na residência Daidouji, fazendo-o chamar um táxi local. E não poderia esquecer o detalhe de seu amigo tê-lo feito com seu próprio carro.

"Shaoran... Nunca toma jeito..." - disse Eriol colocando seus óculos - "Esta hora já devem estar a caminho da minha tão querida Londres..."

* * *

Sakura dormia um tanto quanto inconfortável no assento ao lado esquerdo de Shaoran. Embarcaram havia quase quatro horas, e pouco após servirem o café, Sakura adormeceu. Parecia um anjo repousando o mais suave dos sonos. Delicadamente Shaoran contornou com o polegar direito a face de sua amada. Tentou reconfortar-se em seu assento buscando uma posição agradável para que pudesse adormecer. A viagem de volta a Tóquio fora demasiadamente cansativa.

Fechou seus olhos na tentativa de deixar seu subconsciente adentrar no palco e encenar mais um de seus tantos sonhos. No entanto, todos os acontecimentos turbilhavam em sua mente, principalmente a conversa que tivera com Fujitaka...

_Flash Back _

"_Li? Ah... como você est�, rapaz?" – dizia Fujitaka do outro lado da linha ao identificar a voz do treinador de sua filha._

"_Eu vou muito bem, quer dizer..." – Li tinha um tom de voz preocupado._

"_O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Sakura?" – a voz de Fujitaka parecia preocupada, o que deixou Shaoran ainda mais nervoso._

"_Não! Não!" – rapidamente Shaoran respondeu tranqüilizando o pai de sua aprendiz – "Quer dizer, ela estava bem até o último momento que a vi."_

"_Sakura não está mais com você? Meu Deus, o que aconteceu?"_

"_Acalme-se! Ela voltou para Tomoeda com seu filho."_

"_Touya? Mas por que Touya... Ah sim, devia ter imaginado..." – Fujitaka soltou o ar profundamente do outro lado assimilando a atitude do filho com o ocorrido na noite passada – "Eu vi o beijo pela televisão, rapaz. O impulso de emoção de vocês deu mais do que a certeza para meu filho de que Sakura não deveria mais estar ao seu lado e..."_

"_Não! Não foi um impulso de emoção." – corrigiu Li rapidamente._

"_Não foi?"_

"_Não... Na verdade, esta emoção já reside dentro de mim há muito tempo." – respondeu Li com a voz baixa, na espera de uma recriminação por parte de Fujitaka._

"_Sim... Eu sei... Sei porque já tive o mesmo olhar, o mesmo carinho, a mesma preocupação que você. Estar apaixonado é perder o controle! Mas amar é saber conciliar as emoções com as obrigações. Não se esqueça disso."_

"_Eu, eu não estou compreendendo..." - disse Li surpreso com a recriminação que não veio por parte de Fujitaka._

"_O que você sente, Li? Paixão ou amor?"_

"_Eu amo sua filha, Fujitaka!" – Li respondeu tão rápido que nem sequer percebeu que já tinha dito quando terminara a frase._

"_Se a ama deveria saber que no amor, mesmo quando ele torna-se público, as emoções não devem ser extravasadas da maneira que foram."_

"_Mas..."_

"_Sei que o amor parece ser perder o controle, mostrar a todos o que sentimos. Sim, isso é ótimo! Mas é ótimo apenas quando não fere, quando não prejudica o nosso ser amado."_

"_Não era minha intenção prejudicar Sakura." – disse Li com pesar – "Não era e não é! Foi por isso que disse ao seu filho que não tornaria público nossos sentimentos."_

"_Fez bem, meu jovem. Mas acredito que Touya não o compreendeu desta maneira."_

"_Já deveria imaginar que ele faria seu pequeno show de irmão protetor. Só não imaginava que ele tiraria Sakura de mim."_

"_Touya não fez por mal, Li. Acredite." – Fujitaka respirou fundo do outro lado da linha. Sentia a angústia de Li em cada palavra que o jovem dizia. Tinha que confortar o rapaz de alguma maneira. Já se sentia responsável por aquele rapaz. – "Sabe, Li... Você ainda é muito jovem, apesar da responsabilidade que carrega. Mas acredite, já o considero muito mais maduro com esta atitude que está tendo."_

"_Obrigado! Saiba que foi Sakura quem me abriu os olhos e me fez encarar a vida sem medo de assumir meus desejos e vivenciar meus sonhos."_

"_Pois então, aprenda comigo agora, meu caro: Amar é cuidar, é proteger, é fazer do mundo um portal sempre aberto pra felicidade. Amar é extravasar as emoções, sim, mas nunca fazer delas julgamento para os outros. É extravasar as emoções com naturalidade, com delicadeza e com o principal, juízo."_

"_Desculpe-me..."_

"_Entenda meu filho, é uma situação difícil e se não for bem explicada poderá vir a prejudicar suas verdadeiras intenções. Talvez eu não fizesse o mesmo que você, mas agora já aconteceu. Acredito que o melhor neste momento é esclarecer seus sentimentos por Sakura a todos os envolvidos diretamente com vocês, inclusive meu filho Touya."_

"_Na verdade..." – Li hesitou por um momento antes de prosseguir – "Na verdade somente você sabe de forma tão aberta que amo Sakura."_

"_Não contou para Sakura ainda?" – espantou-se Fujitaka._

"_Eu, eu não tive oportunidade... Nós brigamos por uma idiotice de minha parte, e foi apenas nas Eliminatórias, em virtude da vitória dela que nós... Você sabe..."_

"_Se beijaram num lapso de emoções reprimidas..."_

"_Queria ter contado a ela, mas não tive tempo. O fato é que eu mesmo só descobri meus sentimentos por Sakura recentemente. Disse ontem a seu filho que tinha carinho por ela, que gostava de Sakura. Sua filha estava presente, e ela pareceu entender meus sentimentos, pois disse que confiava em mim."_

"_No amor é preciso ter as coisas claras. Viver simplesmente achando que existe amor da outra parte não é o mesmo do que ter a certeza deste amor."_

"_Eu sei... Vou dizer a Sakura que a amo!"_

"_E o que está esperando para fazê-lo então?"_

"_Eu..." – Li respirou fundo do outro lado da linha. No fundo sabia o que devia fazer, talvez só não se encontrasse preparado._

"_Por que telefonaste pra mim, rapaz?"_

"_De fato para lhe pedir uma autorização..." – disse Li recordando-se do motivo real de seu telefonema._

"_Autorização? Para que?"_

"_Para levar Sakura para treinar comigo na Inglaterra."_

"_Inglaterra?" – Fujitaka surpreendeu-se com a proposta de Li._

"_Sim... Aqui em Tóquio, no Japão mais precisamente, ela é olhar das câmeras, não só ela, como eu também. Todos irão nos questionar sobre cada ação que tomarmos, se de fato estamos juntos, como ocorreu e..."_

"_Vê agora como ações não pensadas podem nos causar grandes problemas?" – disse Fujitaka interrompendo Li._

"_Sim... eu sei. Sou empresário, tinha isso certo pra minha vida profissional, apenas não identifiquei o mesmo conselho pra minha vida pessoal."_

"_Acredita que levá-la pra Inglaterra irá livrá-lo destes problemas?"_

"_Talvez sim, talvez não... Mas teremos mais tranqüilidade."_

"_E poderá dizer o que sente..."_

"_Eu espero que sim. Apenas não sei como Sakura irá agir..."_

"_É preciso tentar para saber, rapaz. A sorte sempre anda do lado de quem tem um coração sincero."_

"_Isso é um sim?" – perguntou Li identificando a indireta de Fujitaka._

"_Londres é uma cidade um tanto quanto perigosa. Cuide de minha jóia."_

"_Eu cuidarei, Sr." - disse Li, que sorria do outro lado da linha._

"_Eu sei que sim." – Fujitaka sentia-se feliz por descobrir no jovem treinador de sua filha um homem sincero, talvez não muito prudente, mas com certeza com um grande coração. Algo lhe dizia que Li faria sua pequena flor muito feliz._

"_Obrigado. Pedirei hoje mesmo para alguém levar os papéis de autorização para o Sr. assiná-los."_

"_Estarei aguardando, Li."_

"_Não sei se um dia poderei agradecer a confiança que está depositando em mim."_

"_Poderá com um simples gesto, meu rapaz."_

"_E qual gesto?"_

"_Fazendo minha filha feliz." – Li sorria. Ter a benção de Fujitaka era tudo que precisava. – "Conte a ela, Li. Não espere demais, o tempo pode ser traiçoeiro muitas vezes..."_

"_Obrigado mais uma vez. E tenha certeza de que a farei muito feliz. Tem a minha palavra."_

_Fim do Flash Back _

Sakura acordara com uma leve turbulência do avião. Olhou ao redor e viu muitas das luzes apagadas, devia ser tarde da noite, e as lindas comissárias deveriam desejar que todos dormissem para que finalmente pudessem repousar seus pés. O avião era enorme, e sem dúvidas, estar na primeira classe dava um charme todo especial para quem nunca tinha viajado de avião, ainda mais para um lugar tão longe como...

"Londres..." – a jovem repetia para si mesma.

Abriu a janela ao seu lado, mas era impossível avistar qualquer coisa. Parecia que estavam voando pelo espaço obscuro. Fitou Shaoran ao seu lado, deitado em sua poltrona, repousando o sono dos justos ou simplesmente o sono de um corpo cansando. Ele havia dirigido horas até Tomoeda, depois horas de volta a Tóquio. Deixara Sakura em seu apartamento para que pegasse suas coisas e pudesse descansar. Saíra em seguida para resolver assuntos pendentes em suas empresas. Encontraram-se somente no aeroporto horas depois, onde Wei gentilmente levara Sakura.

Entraram no avião minutos após este encontro. Li tinha em mãos todos os documentos de Sakura: passaporte, autorização, identidade... Sakura podia jurar que se verificasse na pasta que Li carregava ainda poderia encontrar sua própria certidão de batismo. Como ele conseguia tudo tão rápido? Talvez Touya tivesse razão quanto a ele ser da Máfia Chinesa. Sakura ria com a lembrança.

Olhou as horas no relógio de pulso de Li, 3:40. Embarcaram por volta das dez da noite, e segundo informações do comandante ainda levariam algumas horas para chegarem em solo inglês. A jovem não estava cansada porque pegara no sono no caminho de volta a Tóquio e recriminara-se por isso. Acabou por não ter oportunidade para conversar com Shaoran. No avião seu treinador ainda lia e relia uma infinidade de papéis, todos em chinês para infortúnio de Sakura, não lhe dando a chance nem ao menos de perguntar sobre qual assunto os mesmos tratavam. A jovem acabou por adormecer ouvindo música, e somente agora despertara.

Sakura levantou-se para caminhar. Havia dormido demais, e sono era o que menos tinha naquele momento. Tomou cuidado para não acordar Shaoran, e passou a caminhar pelo corredor. Observava o rosto dos passageiros, muitos dormiam, outros atentavam-se ao filme que pouco chamou a atenção de Sakura. Caminhou até o banheiro para lavar seu rosto quando foi interrompida por uma das comissárias.

"Você é Kinomoto Sakura, não é?" – perguntou a simpática comissária japonesa.

"Sou sim." – respondeu Sakura.

"Eu a vi no Regional do Japão!" – disse a comissária dando pulinhos de alegria – "Você estava incrível! Infelizmente estava em vôo quando competiu as Eliminatórias e não pude vê-la competir..."

"Obrigada..." – disse Sakura sem graça.

"Mas eu soube que as venceu e conquistou o índice para as Olimpíadas de Inverno deste ano."

"É..."

"Desistiu de competir o Nacional? Ah... Eu até já tenho um ingresso... Você patina tão lindamente... Já sabe qual música irá usar nas Olimpíadas?"

"Eu vou competir o Nacional, sim. Quanto a música... Bem, isso é meu treinador quem decide..."

"Seu treinador!" – disse a comissária como se recordasse algo extremamente importante – "Vocês se beijaram ao vivo! Vocês estão juntos ou foi uma estratégia de marketing? Ele era incrível também, uma pena que teve que desistir da patinação, mas me conte, estão juntos mesmo? Ai... Disseram que foi tão lindo... Queria ter visto..."

"Bem..." – Sakura não sabia o que responder aquela comissária. Não podia se comprometer. Li tinha razão, ficar no Japão não seria nada bom para sua privacidade.

"Será que poderia separar alguns cobertores ou pedir para diminuírem esse ar congelante que está vindo diretamente nos meus pés? Como querer que consiga descansar desta maneira?" - A comissária assustou-se com o timbre grosso da voz do passageiro. Parecia que tinha acordado de péssimo humor. - "Anda! Gostaria de voltar logo pra minha poltrona!" – Parecia não, ele havia acordado de mau humor.

"Claro Senhor! Qual seria o número de sua poltrona?" – perguntava a comissária tentando transmitir simpatia em seu sorriso.

"38."

"Só um instante, com licença Sr., Srta." – dizendo isso à comissária se afastou.

"E você, Sakura? O que faz de pé essa hora? Ainda por cima batendo papo com a comissária? Onde está a sua descrição? É uma pessoa famosa agora. Deve ter cuidado!" – Li chamava a atenção de Sakura. A jovem não se preocupava exatamente com o que Li lhe dizia naquele momento, mas sim se ele havia escutado as perguntas que a comissária havia feito.

"Por que não ficou quieta e assistiu ao filme? Ou então me acordasse! Não quero ver você transitando pelo avião ainda mais falando bobagens com uma estranha! É perigoso? Não ouviu a recomendação do comandante? Permaneça sentado e afivele os cintos de segurança!" – disse Shaoran, repetindo na última frase os gestos que as comissárias faziam enquanto explicavam os procedimentos internos de segurança. A atitude de Li tirou um sorriso da face de Sakura. Um sorriso pela brincadeira de seu treinador e outro de alívio. Ele não havia escutado nada.

"Eu estava indo ao banheiro quando ela me interrompeu."

"Então vá logo e volte já para..."

O avião sofreu outra turbulência neste momento que fez Li se desequilibrar, caindo sobre Sakura que quase caiu no chão não fosse o encosto de outra poltrona em que estava apoiada. Li fitou Sakura, estavam bem próximos um do outro. O avião sofreu mais uma turbulência fazendo-os cair sobre as duas poltronas vazias ao lado. Li caiu por cima de Sakura, que riu com o acontecimento.

"Você está pálido, Li!" – ria Sakura da expressão de Shaoran.

"Eu? Pálido?" – dizia Shaoran tentando se levantar – "Não estou nada!"

"Está sim!" – Sakura ria ainda mais.

"O Sr. Está bem?" – perguntava a comissária japonesa que retornara pouco antes de ver Li cair sobre Sakura. – "Srta. Kinomoto? Tudo bem?"

"Estou bem sim." – disse Li sem graça ao notar o riso preso nos lábios da comissária.

"Queiram por gentileza, se sentarem! Estamos passando por nuvens carregadas e estas turbulências podem voltar a acontecer."

"Já estamos indo!" – disse Li dirigindo-se para sua poltrona.

"Sr.!" – chamou a comissária – "Seus cobertores extras!" – disse sacudindo-os no ar.

"Obrigado." – disse Li secamente quase arrancando-os da mão da comissária.

* * *

"Você está bem?" – disse Li assim que Sakura voltou para a poltrona – "Por que demorou tanto? Não ia somente ao banheiro?"

"Eu fui somente ao banheiro." – disse Sakura enquanto passava por Li para se sentar em sua poltrona.

"E o que ficou fazendo que demorou tanto? Dez minutos? Dez minutos?" – dizia Li enquanto apontava para o relógio quase que freneticamente buscando uma explicação.

"Hei! Você ficou me controlando é?" – perguntou Sakura com uma careta. Sem dúvidas era algo muito desconfortável contabilizar o tempo de alguém ao banheiro.

"Apenas fiquei preocupado! O avião está inconstante." – respondeu Li numa tentativa de se justificar.

"As turbulências, Li..." – disse Sakura após um longo suspiro – "Muitas pessoas tiveram a mesma idéia sabe... E como você não foi nem um pouco discreto, chamando a atenção da simpática comissária, acabei tendo que enfrentar uma pequena fila de curiosos. Sorte que você já havia saído de lá."

"Onde já se viu! Paga-se tão caro pela primeira classe e ainda sou obrigado a enfrentar fila e curiosos... Eles não têm mais o que fazer não?"

Sakura sentou-se ainda ouvindo Li reclamar por alguns instantes do serviço prestado pela companhia aérea e sobre os passageiros que não se contentavam em cuidar da própria vida. Enfim, discutir com Li não levaria a nada naquele momento. Reconfortou-se um pouco mais em sua poltrona e tentou imaginar como seria sua vida nos dois meses que passaria na Inglaterra. Como Li a trataria? Após a conversa no dia das Eliminatórias não haviam dito mais nada sobre a relação. O que seu treinador estaria pensando?

"_Queria ter falado com Tomoyo antes de partir. Foi tudo tão rápido... Wei também não me deixou um segundo sequer sozinha para telefonar. O que devo fazer? Já decidi o que quero, mas..."_ – Sakura fitava o rosto de Li. Ele ainda reclavama sobre algo que seus pensamentos não lhe permitiram identificar. – _"Confiar em você?"_ – Sakura soltou o ar e fitou o teto escuro do avião ao recordar-se das palavras de Li – _"Estou tentando, meu amor. Mas é tão difícil interpretar o que se passa em sua mente, o que dizer então de seu coração..."_

"Não concorda, Sakura?" – disse Li ao virar para ela.

"Como?" – respondeu Sakura assustada.

"Não prestou atenção em nada do que disse, não foi?"

"Desculpe..." – disse Sakura sem graça, desviando o olhar.

"Sakura..." – Li chamou sua aprendiz docemente, aproximando-se dela. Sakura virou-se para Li com o olhar preocupado. O rapaz sentiu o que a alma de sua amada buscava, e tomando-lhe a mão sorriu. – "Não se preocupe, Sakura. Não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça na Inglaterra. Nada..."

Sakura sorriu de volta com o gesto de Li. Não era bem o que a jovem buscava, mas era um alívio para seu coração. Li realmente se preocupava com ela, e tentaria continuar acreditando que esta preocupação ia além da relação mestre e aprendiz.

* * *

"Mas... é linda!" – Sakura abria sua boca extasiada. Girava seu corpo delicado pelo majestoso hall de entrada da casa de Eriol.

"Não posso negar que o inglês tem um belo gosto." – respondeu Li enquanto colocava a bagagem no chão.

A casa de Eriol era belíssima. Um toque colonial mesclado com sutileza a modernidade local. Móveis antigos, espalhados delicadamente pela grande sala de estar. Tapetes cobriam toda a casa, desde o hall de entrada até o primeiro degrau da majestosa escada toda em madeira talhada que levava ao andar superior. A sala tinha uma enorme lareira, grandes quadros espalhados adequadamente sobre as paredes e uma grande estante onde predominava a modernidade, televisão, aparelhos de som e filmes. Eriol tinha uma infinidade de filmes em sua estante.

Sakura andava pela casa para conhecê-la. Passara pela sala de jantar para doze pessoas, a cozinha que muito lembrava a de sua casa, até o jardim dos fundos. A casa tinha um jardim que tomava desde a entrada até os fundos da casa. A esquerda uma piscina com uma pequena queda d'água, mais a direita uma pequena casa de madeira com várias janelas, onde provavelmente Eriol deveria cuidar de algumas plantas especiais. O jardim tinha bancos de madeira espalhados por toda sua extensão. Sem dúvidas uma bela casa. Um magnífico jardim.

Ainda saltitante de felicidade, Sakura entrou na casa e deparou-se com Li conversando com um homem, que provavelmente deveria ser empregado de Eriol.

"All rigth, Mr. Li! You have my word on that!"

"Thanks, Mr. Spinel!"

"Ow, Sir. You can call me Spi, as Mr. Hiiragizawa used to."

"Okay, Spi!" – disse Li – "Sakura! Deixe-me apresentar-lhe Spi. É o empregado de confiança de Eriol. Na minha ausência, qualquer coisa que precisar, peça a ele."

"É... como é mesmo que se diz..." – disse Sakura para si mesma tentando encontrar o termo em inglês que se referia a cumprimentar alguém. "É mesmo!" – disse num estalo – "Hello Mr. Spi!" – disse Sakura sorridente com um inglês primário que tirou risos de Li e Spi. – "O que foi?" – disse Sakura levemente envergonhada – "Eu disse algo errado?"

"Olá Sakura! É um grande prazer conhecê-la!" – respondeu Spi com uma pronuncia diferente, mas muito clara.

"Você fala japonês?" – espantou-se Sakura, agora vermelha tamanha a vergonha que havia passado.

"Ow... Por favor, não fique acanhada! Posso ajudá-la com seu inglês." – respondeu Spi docemente.

"Spi fala japonês muito bem. Criou Eriol nas tradições inglesas, mas a família Hiiragizawa nunca perdeu o laço com as tradições orientais." – disse Li.

"Ah..." – disse Sakura impressionada.

"Bom, tenho que sair para verificar o local onde iremos treinar, Sakura. Aproveite para descansar um pouco. Ainda é muito cedo. Mas à tarde já começaremos o treino!" – disse Li pegando seu casaco – "Até logo!"

"Que disposição!" – soltou Sakura após Li sair pela porta.

"Venha comigo, Srta. Eriol ligou a pouco pedindo para preparar-lhe um belo aposento!" – disse Spi enquanto subia as escadas – "Espero que aproveite sua estadia em Londres. Verás que é uma linda cidade. Pena que passará apenas o outono aqui. O verão é tão bonito..."

* * *

"Gostou do ginásio, Sakura?" – perguntava Li que deslizava sobre a pista de patinação.

"É diferente..." – disse Sakura observando o ginásio. Era uma pista de patinação dentro de uma espécie de clube. Do salão do clube era possível visualizar a pista de patinação através de uma imensa parede toda em vidro esculpido nas bordas. A pista era cercada com um belo jardim em uma das extremidades e por uma arquibancada que conectava pelo extremo esquerdo, através de uma grande escada, o salão a pista.

O local estava vazio àquela hora da tarde. Era um clube freqüentado pelos mais altos escalões da sociedade inglesa. Li escolhera aquele clube para ter privacidade. A única informação que tivera era de que alguns eventos ocorriam naquele salão, mas somente à noite, e apenas em um ou dois fins de semana do mês.

"Diferente, mas tranqüilo. E tranqüilidade é tudo do que precisamos Sakura." – disse Li sorrindo enquanto patinava ao redor de Sakura – "Que tal começarmos com você refazendo a sua apresentação das Eliminatórias das Olimpíadas? Você teve uma falha e quero corrigi-la."

"Não tenho boas lembranças do treinamento para esta apresentação..." – disse Sakura lembrando-se dos momentos que vivera na semana anterior a apresentação.

"O treino não é um mar de rosas, apesar de você ser uma linda flor." – disse Li aproximando-se de sua aprendiz.

"Eu sei... Apenas não gostaria de lembrar aqueles momentos." – respondeu Sakura com pesar na voz.

"Sakura..." – disse Li parando a sua frente, obrigando a jovem fazer o mesmo. – "Não fui nada gentil com você, eu admito. Quero apenas esquecer esta semana, está bem?" – disse fitando o assentimento de Sakura – "Desculpe-me por minha frieza. Estava irado com sua atitude no meu maldito aniversário." – disse soltando o ar pesadamente.

"Não foi maldito..." – disse Sakura – "Não foi... Pelo menos no começo não foi..." – Li sorriu com as palavras de Sakura.

"Tem razão." – disse tocando a face da jovem delicadamente, contornado cada perfeito traço que dava a beleza singular àquela jovem – "Eu estraguei tudo. Prometo não estragar mais nada entre a gente."

"Shaoran, eu queria conversar sobre nós e..."

"Shhh." – disse Li deslizando sua mão pelo rosto de Sakura até levá-la aos lábios da jovem – "Não aqui! Aqui sou seu treinador!" – disse afastando-se da jovem e deslizando alguns metros pelo gelo – "Quero um giro simples, dois duplos terminando com um triple toe loop!"

Sakura piscou rapidamente, e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa sentiu Li gritar do outro lado da pista. – "Quero três séries repetidas, só para aquecimento, Sakura!" – Sakura respirou fundo, teria um longo treinamento pela frente, mas não poderia desistir, não agora.

Seu sonho estava perto demais... Dois meses para o Nacional... Cinco para início das Olimpíadas de Inverno... Um sonho para buscar que antes parecia tão longe e que agora, trazido pelas mãos de sua maior felicidade, tornaria-se real. Li a faria caminhar pela trilha do sucesso tão sonhado. E o que mais lhe enchia a alma era saber que este sonho seria conquistado junto daquilo que lhe era mais valioso, seu primeiro e único amor.

* * *

A semana havia se passado tão rápido que Sakura podia perder-se ao dizer qual dia da semana se encontravam. Não fosse seu irmão Touya que ligava todos os dias no mesmo horário, até sobre o hora a jovem poderia se confundir.

Sentada à mesa de café observava o céu levemente nebuloso, característico do outono inglês. Li acordava todos os dias muito cedo, e sempre a jovem o encontrava já no ginásio, aonde passavam todo o dia, voltando apenas para o jantar. Tentara inutilmente conversar com Li. Ele sempre se trancava no escritório de Eriol onde ficava horas ao telefone discutindo assuntos da empresa. Tinha dúvidas se Li não estava esperando sua decisão quanto à relação dos dois. Não sabia se esperava ele entrar neste assunto, se dizia de uma vez que sentia sua falta, não como treinador, mas como homem. Como sentia falta de seu abraço...

Levantou-se da mesa para terminar de se arrumar. Spi já devia estar preparando o carro para levá-la até o ginásio. "O que devo fazer?" – disse a jovem ao ver o pequeno altar que se encontrava no pequeno corredor que dava acesso ao escritório – "Sinto-me tão confusa..." – disse enquanto colocava sua bolsa no chão e fazia o sinal da cruz em seguida. – "Sei que não tenho sido muito religiosa. Na verdade acho que neste momento ando tão confusa que mal sei o que devo pedir ou agradecer. Já não sei mais o que conquistei, e pelo que estou lutando agora. Quer dizer, eu sei sim! Mas já não sei mais por qual luta devo me empenhar mais. Se pelo meu sonho de infância ou pelo meu amor..." – Sakura fitou a imagem de Cristo. A chama da vela iluminava o pequeno altar, dando um ar celestial a imagem. Não era fácil decidir por qual de seus sonhos deveria doar-se mais. Colocaria seu melhor pelos dois sonhos, mas naquele momento sabia que um merecia uma atenção especial. Mas qual?

"Srta.!" – chamava Spi do hall de entrada – "Não vai querer se atrasar não é mesmo?"

"Claro que não!" – disse Sakura sorrindo.

* * *

"Já me decidi pela música do Nacional, Sakura!" – disse Li assim que Sakura tocou a pista de patinação.

"É mesmo?" – disse Sakura surpresa deslizando até Li, que já se encontrava no centro da pista.

"Tenho certeza que irá gostar!" – disse sorrindo.

"E qual é?" – perguntou Sakura curiosa.

"Ainda não me decidi pela versão exata. Quando a escolher, eu direi a você!"

"Ai... Por que você faz isso, Li?" – disse Sakura levemente irritada, o que fez Li sorrir ainda mais – "Por que me diz que já escolheu a música se não vai me dizer qual é?"

"Por que gosto de vê-la assim..." – disse Li provocando-a ainda mais.

"Gosta de me ver assim?" – disse Sakura sem entender.

"Seus olhos brilham ainda mais quando está irritada." – disse Li aproximando-se de Sakura. – "Eles mudam de um tom de verde médio para um verde escuro." – completou – "Seus olhos são lindos... Mas que bobagem a minha..." – disse já contornando o rosto de Sakura – "Você é linda, Sakura."

"Li..."

"Não diga nada." – disse enquanto passava suas mãos pelos cabelos de Sakura – "A verdade é que não consigo evitar. Toda vez em que estamos juntos quero beijá-la! Sei que disse que não misturaria nada em nossos treinos, mas..." – Li suspirou fundo. Seus olhos tinham uma expressão de tristeza que Sakura podia jurar que era a saudade expressada por seu coração.

Sakura observava seu treinador. Ele estava diferente dos outros dias, estava triste. Apesar de sorrir enquanto a provocava, seus olhos não brilhavam como costume. Li tinha os olhos opacos. Tocando a face de Li delicadamente, como se tocasse uma frágil nuvem que poderia vir a se dissipar com qualquer descuido, Sakura sorriu. "Também estou com saudade de nós dois, Li" – disse com a certeza de que era tudo que ele precisava ouvir.

Li sorriu. Por um instante não disse a jovem que a amava mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida. Mas antes que pudesse pensar na maneira que lhe diria, Sakura começou a deslizar pela pista, contornando-a por toda a lateral esquerda. Li soltou seus ombros conforme o ar deixava seus pulmões, como se um alívio invadisse seu corpo, permitindo-o relaxar. Fitou o céu de Londres e agradeceu.

Sakura tinha movimentos graciosos, que se mesclavam com a felicidade de sentir o vento tocando-lhe a face. A jovem tinha seus olhos fechados, por mais que Li sempre a instruísse de mantê-los abertos e firmar sua presença na pista, Sakura deslizava de olhos fechados. Sua alma orientava seu caminho, e seu coração orientava seus gestos.

"Eu te amo demais, Sakura!" – dizia Li para si mesmo enquanto via Sakura deslizar pela pista – "E já sei como lhe dizer isso da maneira que você merece..."

* * *

"Bom dia!" – disse Sakura entrando na cozinha da casa de Eriol.

"Bom dia, Srta." – respondeu Spi – "Posso afirmar que estás muito feliz hoje."

"Estou sim! E Sabe por que?" – perguntava Sakura enquanto se sentava a mesa.

"E por qual motivo seria, minha jovem?"

"Hoje é..."

"Só um minuto, querida! O telefone..." – disse Spi enquanto direcionava-se para atendê-lo.

"Será que todos lembraram?" – perguntava-se Sakura.

Manhã de sábado. Céu nublado com indícios de chuva ao longo do dia. Todos poderiam vê-lo como um sábado qualquer, mas não o era para jovem sentada à mesa. Hoje Sakura estava completando dezoito anos. Alguns dias tinham se passado desde aquele treino aonde Li afirmara querer beijá-la todos os momentos em que estavam juntos. Propositalmente ou não o beijo ainda não tinha acontecido, talvez para acontecer numa data especial. E hoje sem dúvidas, era uma data muito especial.

"Srta. Sakura!" – Spi chamava Sakura, tirando-a de seus pensamentos – "Mr. Li pediu para avisá-la que somente treinarão a noite, pois teve que resolver assuntos importantes. Pediu-me para encaminhá-la biblioteca local. Ele solicitou-me que a orientasse sobre estudos da língua inglesa. Após o treino terão uma entrevista para o canal de esportes e não seria plausível que a Srta. não soubesse os termos simples para que pudesse expressar-se sozinha."

"Biblioteca?" – perguntou Sakura incrédula.

"Sim, Srta. Biblioteca. Minha pronuncia japonesa não foi clara o bastante?" – perguntou Spi estudando sua pronuncia.

"Não, Spi. Ela foi bastante clara. Eu apenas não imaginava ir a uma biblioteca estudar. Pelo menos não hoje..." – disse Sakura desmotivada.

* * *

"Podemos parar por hoje?" – perguntava Sakura exausta.

Sakura estava estudando termos básicos de inglês desde a manhã. Já passavam das quatro da tarde e Sakura gostaria muito de ir para casa naquele momento. Seu maior desejo naquele momento era verificar a secretária eletrônica e encontrar algum recado desejando-lhe um feliz aniversário. Ainda não tinha recebido um só parabéns. Suspirou lembrando-se de todos os seus aniversários. Touya sempre a acordava pulando em sua cama, mesmo após ter se casado com Nakuru, que sempre lhe fazia bolos deliciosos com a ajuda de seu pai.

"_Papai..."_ – pensou com carinho em seu pai – _"Estou com tantas saudades."_

"Perdão, Srta. Perdi completamente o tempo!" – reprimia-se Spi – "Já passa da hora de preparar o chá das cinco! Vamos para casa!"

"Obrigada!" – disse Sakura exibindo um sorriso de alivio.

Sakura voltou todo o caminho quieta. Garoava sobre Londres enquanto a noite cuidava de escurecer o céu ainda mais. Ao entrar em casa foi logo verificar a secretária eletrônica. Dois recados. Sorriu ao ver que alguém havia se lembrado dela. Acionou o botão para ouvir os recados.

"_Spi? It's me, Eriol! Please! Ask Li to call me back as soon as possible. Tell him I discovered what he is waiting for. Ow... Don't forget to send me my special tea, all rigth? Bye, bye!" _

"Eriol..." – murmurou Sakura enquanto a secretária apitava indicando o inicio de uma nova mensagem.

"_Sakura? Será que consigo falar com você pessoalmente hoje? Não queria deixar um recado na secretária, bom eu te ligo depois." – era a voz de Touya. Sakura podia ouvir Nakuru murmurar algo do outro lado da linha – "Bem, em todo caso eu e a Nakuru estamos lhe desejando um feliz aniversário. Ah, sim, Hoshio também. Papai ligou, ele chega no próximo fim de semana. Dei o número daí, ele deve te ligar a noite. Cuide-se. Um beijo!"_

Sakura terminara de ouvir a mensagem com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquele dia estava longe de ser o que ela esperava. Ao menos sua família havia lembrado. Touya, Nakuru, queria tanto ganhar um abraço quente. Será que ganharia algum? Mais lágrimas escorreram por sua face ao se lembrar de Shaoran. Como ele podia ter esquecido que hoje era seu aniversário?

"O chá está servido, Srta."

"Eu... Eu já vou!" – disse Sakura secando o rosto com as costas das mãos.

"Estás chorando, Srta.?"

"Era meu irmão. Estou apenas com saudades." – disse com a garganta seca de quem esconde o choro – "Apenas com saudades."

Spi viu a jovem caminhar vagarosamente até a sala para servisse de chá. Balançou a cabeça buscando entender o gesto de Li. Seria mesmo tão melhor preparar-lhe uma surpresa?

* * *

"You are understanding, aren't you?" – Li perguntava a todos do salão – "Everything must be perfect!"

"You have our word, Sir. Everything will be perfect!" – respondeu o encarregado geral do salão com um sorriso.

"Só espero que pare de chover..." – disse Li fitando a pista de patinação que estava descoberta em virtude da reforma que iniciaria naquela semana. Estariam ampliando a arquibancada, além de pintarem a fachada que dava acesso ao salão. O gelo estava coberto pelas intensas gotas de chuva que caiam sobre Londres. Li fitava as luzes do salão iluminarem o clube, em particular a pista em que treinava com sua querida Sakura.

O salão estava preparado para uma festa. Um quarteto de cordas treinava alguns últimos acordes para a noite que seria mágica. O ambiente estava perfeito. Uma mesa muito bem posta ao centro do salão, era iluminada pelo belíssimo lustre que se encontrava sobre ela. Nas demais mesas pequenas velas rosas davam um charme singelo ao jantar que seria servido em alguns minutos.

Li passara a semana pensando em algo especial para o aniversário de sua aprendiz. Seria a oportunidade perfeita para revelar seus sentimentos a ela. Já se havia passado quase quinze dias desde que chegaram em Londres. Fora difícil conter-se, vê-la tão perfeita e não tomá-la em seus braços. Mas não poderia revelar-lhe seu amor de qualquer maneira. Queria que fosse inesquecível.

"Sakura..." – Li a chamava para si. Já era noite e ela deveria chegar a qualquer momento.

"Mr. Li. They called from the main enter of the club telling that Miss Kinomoto is arriving."

"Great!" – soltou Li entusiasmado enquanto ajeitava a gravata em seu pescoço – "Turn of the ligths. Make the candles create the way to bring her to me..."

O encarregado do salão assentiu fazendo um gesto para que todos do salão entrassem na copa, deixando o salão vazio, apenas com as pequenas velas iluminando-o. A vista que se tinha do lado de fora do salão, precisamente da pista de patinação, era como se um pequeno luar repousasse seguro, como se o céu tivesse se aberto exclusivamente sobre aquele local. A chuva continuava caindo pesadamente sobre a cidade e as pequenas velas do salão simulavam as estrelas que presenciariam a tão esperada libertação do amor.

Sakura corria com seus patins em mão pelos campos molhados do clube. Esquecera seu guarda chuva apesar de seu pai dizer-lhe que chovia muito no outono em Londres. Saíra de casa sem ao menos ter a oportunidade de aguardar a ligação de seu irmão e de seu pai. Por certo que Tomoyo também ligaria como estava fazendo todos os sábados. Lágrimas rolavam sobre o rosto da jovem, mesclando o nervosismo e a tristeza de ter seu dia tão especial perdido.

Chegando a pista de patinação Sakura pode verificar que seria impossível treinar sobre ela. A pista estava completamente molhada pela chuva. Quem teria sido o imprudente que esquecera de fechar a cobertura com uma chuva destas caindo? Soltou o ar pesadamente enquanto parava de correr. Estava completamente molhada, e continuar correndo só a deixaria ainda mais cansada. Queria garantir que teria fôlego para gritar com Li e dizer-lhe que ele havia estragado seu aniversário. Li conseguira estragar um dia muito mais do que especial.

Sakura contornou toda a pista observando pequenas luzes iluminarem o salão. Elas criavam um cenário diferente, quase um recanto mágico. A jovem podia ver a silhueta de um homem parado próximo a porta de vidro que dava acesso as arquibancadas. Tinha certeza que era Li. Continuou caminhando pelo acesso a arquibancada. O céu parecia castigar-lhe de alguma maneira, tamanha a intensidade dos ventos e da chuva.

Li abria a porta do salão. Sakura caminhava devagar ao seu encontro. Estava toda molhada, coberta pela chuva que lavava seu corpo enquanto carregava cada uma das angústias do coração daquele jovem. Como era possível amá-la tanto... Correu pelo acesso das escadas para arquibancada, não agüentaria mais um minuto sem tê-la em seus braços, mas não poderia estragar a surpresa.

"Vamos logo, Sakura!" – gritava Li – "Quer ficar doente? Não vou ficar cuidado de ninguém! E nem vou dar moleza nos treinos."

Sakura ouviu as palavras de Li como se uma pequena lâmina cortasse sua garganta impedindo-a de responder. Como poderia ser tão insensível? Devia ter percebido que ele jamais mudaria seu jeito e que as palavras doces que poucas vezes dizia eram uma fuga sobre um sentimento que tão pouco poderia controlá-lo quanto mais assumi-lo. Tomara sua decisão sim, escolhera pelos dois. Apenas não sabia se estava disposta a lutar para mostrar-lhe sua escolha. Sentia seu corpo cansado. Fitava a escuridão como se pedisse um apelo aos céus.

"Como posso tocar o paraíso se não posso vê-lo?" – disse lembrando-se do primeiro beijo que Li havia lhe dado. Era ter o paraíso ao encontro de seus dedos que agora pareciam grãos de areia que escorriam pelas mãos de uma inocente criança que brincava na praia. Fitou o salão aonde Li a aguardava na entrada e, como se deixasse um sonho para trás, abandonou o recanto mágico que por um instante invadiu seu coração.

"Sakura!" – era o grito sufocado que Li soltara ao ver sua amada correndo pela saída da pista, invadindo os campos do clube e desaparecendo por entre a escuridão. – "Sakura!"

* * *

Tradução do diálogo em inglês

"Está certo, Sr. Li! Você tem minha palavra!"

"Obrigado, Sr. Spinel!"

"Oh, Sir. Você pode me chamar de Spi, como o Sr. Hiiragizawa tem o costume."

"Certo, Spi!" – disse Li.

* * *

Tradução da mensagem de Eriol deixada na secretária eletrônica em inglês

"Spi? Sou eu, Eriol! Por favor! Peça para o Li me ligar assim que possível. Diga a ele que eu descobrir o que ele está querendo. Ow... Não esqueça de me enviar meu chá especial, está certo? Tchau, Tchau!"

* * *

Tradução do diálogo de Li com o encarregado do salão em inglês

"Vocês estão me entendendo, não estão?" – Li perguntava a todos do salão – "Tudo deve ser perfeito!"

"Você tem nossa palavra, Sr. tudo será perfeito!" – respondeu o encarregado geral do salão com um sorriso.

"Sr. Li. Eles ligaram da entrada principal do clube dizendo que a Srta. Kinomoto está chegando."

"Ótimo!" – soltou Li entusiasmado enquanto ajeitava a gravata em seu pescoço – "Apaguem as luzes. Façam que as velas criem o caminho para trazê-la para mim..."

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá para todos! Sim, não é uma miragem, e também não é Primeiro de Abril para pensarem que é uma mentira!

Sei que faz meses que não posto... Sei também que **S.t.H** já tem mais de um aninho de idade e nem postei uma capítulo especial para comemorar...

Peço desculpas a todos pela minha looooonga demora em postar um novo capítulo. Quero que saibam que jamais desisti de escrever esta história e que para mim, significa tanto. Agradeço a todos os reviews de incentivo, aos e-mails, o meu **Muito Obrigada!**

Podem ter certeza que escreverei **Stairway to Heaven** até seu último capítulo! É a minha obra, e jamais a abandonaria...

Como puderam perceber este capítulo terá uma continuação... Estamos na etapa final de **S.t.H**! Em breve teremos uma grande reviravolta e espero, com todo coração, que tenham paciência e aguardem os próximos capítulos, que estão tornando-se cada vez mais bem elaborados.

Enfim, um capítulo especial para um público mais do que especial. Tentarei não demorar muito com o próximo capítulo que acreditem, já comecei a escrever!

_**Dedicatória:**_

Ao meu grande _betareader_ **Felipe** que revisou num estilo _"The Flash_" este capítulo para que pudesse postá-lo hoje.

A minha amiga **KayJuli**, escritora de _Kokoro No Hon_. Kathie, linda! Saiba que ver que não desistiu de um fic tão belo me estimulou ainda mais em postar este capítulo, que estou escrevendo há três meses, o quanto antes.

E ao **Jinn**, meu grande amigo, que me aturou por horas em um dilema literário quanto ao espaço cronológico deste fic.

_Adoro todos vocês!_

Um beijo enorme a todos!

Por favor, espero que tenham se esquecido das pedras e que não atirem nenhuminha sobre mim!

E por favor! **Quero reviews!**

**Naki**


	18. Cap XVII: Feliz Aniversário, Sakura! II

**_Stairway to Heaven_**

_**Por: Naki**_

**Capítulo XVII – Feliz Aniversário, Sakura!**

**Parte II**

"Vamos logo, Sakura!" – gritava Li – "Quer ficar doente? Não vou ficar cuidado de ninguém! E nem vou dar moleza nos treinos."

Sakura ouviu as palavras de Li como se uma pequena lâmina cortasse sua garganta impedindo-a de responder. Como poderia ser tão insensível? Devia ter percebido que ele jamais mudaria seu jeito e que as palavras doces que poucas vezes dizia eram uma fuga sobre um sentimento que tão pouco poderia controlá-lo quanto mais assumi-lo. Tomara sua decisão sim, escolhera pelos dois. Apenas não sabia se estava disposta a lutar para mostrar-lhe sua escolha. Sentia seu corpo cansado. Fitava a escuridão como se pedisse um apelo aos céus.

"Como posso tocar o paraíso se não posso vê-lo?" – disse lembrando-se do primeiro beijo que Li havia lhe dado. Era ter o paraíso ao encontro de seus dedos que agora pareciam grãos de areia que escorriam pelas mãos de uma inocente criança que brincava na praia. Fitou o salão aonde Li a aguardava na entrada e, como se deixasse um sonho para trás, abandonou o recanto mágico que por um instante invadiu seu coração.

"Sakura!" – era o grito sufocado que Li soltara ao ver sua amada correndo pela saída da pista, invadindo os campos do clube e desaparecendo por entre a escuridão. – "Sakura!"

_**Milk and toast and honey make it sunny on a rainy Saturday, he-he-hey**_

_Leite, torrada e mel tornam ensolarado um sábado chuvoso, he-he-hey_

_**Milk and toast, some coffee take the stuffiness out of days you hate, you really hate**_

_Leite, torrada e um pouco de café fazem desaparecer do dia as coisas que você odeia, você realmente odeia_

Sakura corria pelas ruas do clube, sem rumo. A chuva continua intensa, o vento soprava forte fazendo seus cabelos voarem, úmidos e embaraçados. O mel de seus cabelos tomava a cor de um mogno triste e pálido, sem brilho, assim como seus olhos já escurecidos pela tristeza que as lágrimas cuidavam de demonstrar. Tomada de uma fraqueza súbita, sem forças para continuar, Sakura apoiou-se sobre o tronco de uma árvore. As palmas de sua mão deslizavam suavemente sobre o tronco áspero e sinuoso da grande árvore.

E como se buscasse sabedoria e apoio para sua tristeza, como se sentisse a proteção natural de quem tem as raízes fincadas sobre o chão, Sakura caiu de joelhos. Curvou seu corpo, deslizando as mãos sobre suas pernas. Tinha um choro compulsivo que não lhe permitia pensar, agir ou falar. Queria apenas ficar ali, sentindo os pingos da chuva lavarem seu corpo e amenizarem o sofrimento de sua alma.

_**Slow morning news pass me by**_

_As novidades da manhã passam lentamente por mim_

_**I try not to analyse but didn't he blow my mind this time**_

_Eu tento não analisar, mas ele não distorceu minha mente?_

_**Didn't he blow my mind**_

_Ele não distorceu minha mente?_

"Sakura!" – Li gritava inutilmente. Sakura não estava mais ao alcance de seus olhos.

Voltando para o interior do salão, sob os olhares curiosos de todos os empregados presentes, Li soltou o ar pesadamente, como se buscasse controle. Fitou a todos, percorrendo-os com o olhar vagarosamente.

"O que foi?" – disse em japonês, impossibilitando a todos de o entender – "Nunca erraram por amor?" – Li agora caminhava ao redor da mesa preparada com tanto empenho para o jantar. Sentia raiva por ter sido tolo e acreditado que tudo seria perfeito. Como podia ser tão arrogante? Era tão difícil assim demonstrar-se somente amável?

"Saiam..." – disse Li. Esqueceu-se por completo que todos os presentes não entendiam uma palavra sequer em japonês. Ao vê-los todos paralisados observando suas ações, Li irritou-se. E tomado de uma raiva ainda maior, puxou a toalha da mesa fazendo com que todos os objetos, incluindo pratos de uma porcelana finíssima, candelabros com velas, talheres em prata, caíssem no chão emitindo um pequeno estrondo acompanhado de seu último grito – "Get out! Now!" - Todos os empregados saíram rapidamente do recinto sem compreender o que ocorria com aquele homem tão importante e exigente.

Ao ver a sala vazia, à meia luz, Li jogou-se sobre a cadeira. Deslizava seu corpo para trás observando o imenso lustre que mantinha-se apagado. Fechou seus olhos em seguida, e num suplício pela compreensão dos céus, Li chorou.

"Não..." – disse para si mesmo, erguendo a face enquanto enxugava as poucas lágrimas atrevidas que seus olhos a pouco emanaram. – "Não posso aceitar que esta noite termine assim." – completou ao se levantar. Caminhou até a entrada do salão aonde podia sentir a chuva tocar seu rosto à medida que o vento a soprava naquela direção. Respirou o ar frio, permitindo-o adentrar seu corpo e acalmá-lo. Fitou o céu mais uma vez e antes que seu coração lhe impulsionasse a seguir com sua vontade, tomou o guarda-chuva apoiado no batente da porta, e correu. Correu para os braços de sua amada.

_**(Here he comes)**_

_(Aqui vem ele)_

_**To bring a little lovin', honey**_

_Trazendo um pouquinho de amor, querido_

Li corria com o guarda-chuva nas mãos, fechado. Queria encontrar Sakura, trazê-la para o aconchego de seus braços, protegê-la com seu carinho e dar-lhe o tão reprimido amor que já não mais controlava dentro de si.

_**To take away the hurt inside is everything that matters to me**_

_Levando embora a dor aqui de dentro, é tudo o que importa pra mim_

_**Is everything I want in life**_

_É tudo que eu quero na vida_

Sakura tremia com vento forte e gélido que tocava sua pele. Abraçou-se tentando manter-se aquecida, enquanto buscava proteção da chuva ao recostar-se sobre o tronco da árvore. Estava muito escuro, e o local parecia ainda mais sombrio quando raios dissipavam no céu e clareavam aquele pequeno bosque, que muito mais parecia-se com uma floresta vazia e triste.

_**Milk and toast and honey**_

_Leite, torrada e mel_

_**Ain't it funny how things sometimes look so clear and feel so near**_

_Não é engraçado como as coisas às vezes parecem tão claras e tão próximas?_

_**The dreams I dream, my favourite wishful thinkin'**_

_Os sonhos que sonho, meu favorito pensamento de desejo_

_**Oh he's bookmarked everywhere, everywhere**_

_Oh, ele marcou cada lugar, cada lugar_

Por mais que tentasse não pensar em Li, não conseguia. Ele estava presente em cada um de seus pensamentos rancorosos, estava presente no obscuro vazio de sua alma. O amor que julgava tão claro, tão próximo, não era real. Eram sonhos perdidos que Sakura fizera questão de torná-los desejos palpáveis, mesmo que somente para ela.

_**True love might fall from the sky**_

_Amor verdadeiro devia cair do céu_

_**You never know what to find but didn't he blow my mind this time**_

_Você nunca sabe o que encontrar, mas ele não distorceu minha mente agora?_

_**Didn't he blow my mind?**_

_Ele não distorceu minha mente?_

Li corria freneticamente, buscando encontrar Sakura. Queria apenas encontrá-la, mesmo que ela o afastasse, mesmo que ela o repudiasse, queria apenas ter a certeza de que ela estava bem.

_**(Here he comes)**_

_(Aqui vem ele)_

E como se os anjos escutassem os desejos sinceros de seu coração, Li a encontrou quando um novo raio dissipou no céu e iluminou o local onde Sakura estava, sozinha e desprotegida. Paralisado pelo alívio de encontrá-la, deixou a chuva carregar consigo seu cansaço, e calmamente caminhou até o encontro de sua amada.

_**Oh lay a little lovin', baby**_

_Oh deixe um pouquinho de amor, baby_

Ao aproximar-se de Sakura, cuidadosamente Li abriu o guarda-chuva que até então, carregava consigo em sua mão direita. Inclinou-se um pouco mais, vagarosamente, posicionando o objeto para proteger Sakura da chuva.

_**To feel you're gettin' close to me is everything that matters to me**_

_Sentir que você está ficando perto de mim, é tudo o que me importa_

Sakura sentiu-se leve, sem aquele peso das águas que até então só a castigavam. Olhou para chão percebendo que agora a chuva caia ao seu redor sem, no entanto, atingi-la. Fechou seus olhos pedindo para que seu coração estivesse errado. Queria apenas ficar só.

_**Is everywhere I want to be**_

_É onde eu quero estar_

"Sakura..." – Li a chamava docemente.

**Oh lay a little lovin', baby**

_Oh deixe um pouquinho de amor, baby_

**To feel you're gettin' close to me is everything that matters to me**

_Sentir que você está ficando perto de mim, é tudo o que me importa_

**Is everywhere I want to be**

_É onde eu quero estar_

Sim, seu coração estava certo. O que ele poderia querer agora? Já não bastava todo o seu sofrimento? – "Vá embora!" – gritava Sakura como se expulsasse de si toda sua mágoa.

"Sakura eu..."

"Vá embora!" – gritava novamente interrompendo aquele a quem queria realmente expulsar de seu coração.

_**To bring a little lovin', honey**_

_Trazer um pouquinho de amor, querido_

_**Is everything I want**_

_É tudo que eu quero_

Abaixando-se devagar, Li sentou-se no chão ao lado de Sakura. Por onde começaria? Não tinha a menor idéia de como proceder. Nunca antes havia precisado se redimir de um erro. Não ao menos referente a um erro que diz diretamente ao coração de outra pessoa. E pior, a pessoa que jamais gostaria de magoar.

Sakura afastou-se de Li, deixando a proteção do guarda-chuva. Uma pirraça, talvez, pois o frio era tamanho que livrar-se da chuva não era nem um pouco uma idéia tão ruim. Pensou em fugir, pensou em ficar. Seus pensamentos estavam muito confusos, não sabia ao certo o que queria.

_**To lay a little lovin'**_

_Deixar um pouquinho de amor_

_**Is everything I want**_

_É tudo que eu quero_

Por alguns instantes o silêncio pousou sobre eles. A chuva agora não estava tão intensa, permitindo a copa da árvore protegê-los da maioria dos pingos que ainda caiam do céu. Li fechou o guarda-chuva e deixou ao lado, entre ele e Sakura. Aquilo o martirizara por demais. Tê-la ali tão perto, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Li decidiu falar-lhe. Queria apenas entregar-lhe um pouco de seu amor.

"Parabéns, Sakura." – disse baixinho, mas com a certeza de que Sakura o ouviria. Ela nada disse. – "Sei que não era esta a comemoração que desejava para seu aniversário, mas..." – soltou o ar com pesar – "Eu apenas queria que esta noite fosse especial. Mas como sempre, estraguei tudo..."

Sakura ainda evitava fitá-lo, mas permitiu-se ouvir o que seu treinador desejava lhe dizer. Por mais que sua razão a pedisse para repudiá-lo, não podia. Não podia...

"Queria que hoje fosse mágico!" – disse sorrindo sem perceber – "Preparei tudo com tanto cuidado. O salão estava a sua espera! Queria presenteá-la com uma surpresa belíssima, um jantar romântico com direito a violinos e champanhe!" – Li deixou seu corpo relaxar, deixando suas pernas estendidas, um pouco mais próximas de Sakura. – "Fui um tolo! Consegui estragar o dia mais importante para você. O seu aniversário."

Sakura ouvia tudo com uma ligeira angústia por tudo sempre dar errado entre eles. Seria ela? Talvez o próprio Li. O que acontecia é que nunca nada saia como desejava. Sentia no fundo de seu coração que ele a amava sim, mas por que não podia amá-la simplesmente como ela o amava? Porque as coisas eram sempre tão difíceis...

"Talvez desculpas não sejam o suficiente. Mas quero que saiba que sinto muito. Desculpe-me." – disse Li levantando-se. – "Fique o tempo que precisar, volte quando quiser. Ao menos isso devo permitir! Que faça o que tiver vontade. Afinal, hoje é o seu dia!" – Li dava pequenos passos distanciando-se da árvore – "Só prometa-me que se protegerá caso volte a chover. Ao menos um presente útil neste dia tão lamentável..." – disse referindo-se ao guarda-chuva que deixara sob a árvore.

Li começava a caminhar de volta ao salão quando parou repentinamente. _"O que estou fazendo?"_ – pensava consigo mesmo – "Estou deixando meu sonho para trás..." – disse virando-se de volta a árvore em que Sakura estava – "Desta vez, não!"

Voltando para onde não deveria ter saído sem carregá-la em seus braços, Li jogou-se de joelhos no chão à frente de Sakura, tomando-lhe as mãos nas suas.

"O que..." – dizia Sakura assustada quando Li a interrompeu.

"Escute Sakura! Não vou embora sem antes dizer o que está preso dentro de mim, e que tanto me consome." – os olhos de Li brilhavam emitindo o ritmo alucinante ao qual seu coração comandava – "Não consigo mais controlar o que sinto. É muito mais forte do que eu. Sempre me julguei capaz de controlar a tudo e a todos, mas há muito tempo estou me enganando. Não posso controlar um coração que já não mais me pertence, Sakura. Este coração..." – dizia enquanto levava ambas as mãos de Sakura a tocar seu peito – "Ele não é mais meu desde o dia em que patinamos juntos, desde o dia em que você me libertou do meu mundo sórdido e vazio."

Sakura sentia seu corpo tremer. Não pelo frio da noite, mas pelo sangue que percorria cada espaço de seu corpo chamando-o para partilhar daquela emoção que emanava dos intensos olhos castanhos de Li. Sentia o ar preso em seus pulmões, incapaz de soltá-lo.

"O que estou lhe dizendo, Sakura, é que você é a responsável por isso!" – disse Li soltando sua mão direita das mãos de Sakura levando-a a tocar a face molhada de sua linda aprendiz. – "Você é a responsável por minhas atitudes loucas e impensadas. Se ajo assim hoje é porque estou perdido e preciso que você me guie. Eu preciso de você em minha vida, Sakura, pois eu mesmo já não sei o que seria dela sem você..."

Os olhos de Li eram ternos, acolhedores. Seus dedos contornavam o rosto de Sakura que respirava pausadamente enquanto fechava seus olhos. Li sorriu com o gesto de sua amada. Aproximando-se dela, tocando seu nariz sobre a testa de Sakura, deslizando-o delicadamente pela bochecha, soltou o ar antes de encorajar-se a dizer o que já não mais poderia guardar para si.

"Shaoran..." – murmurou baixinho antes de ouvir o que seu coração tanto desejava.

"Eu te amo, Sakura!" – disse Li ao ouvido da amada – "Te amo mais do que poderia amar qualquer coisa em minha vida."

"Shaoran..." – dizia Sakura envolvida pelas palavras de Li. Aquilo era tudo o que mais desejava ouvir. Era a certeza para seu coração confuso, era a tranqüilidade para sua alma que já não agüentava mais esperar para libertar-se para aquele amor. Para o seu Shaoran.

"Eu te amo, minha mais linda e delicada flor..." - Li afastou-se de Sakura voltando a fitá-la em seus olhos. O mar esverdeado de seu olhar no qual tanto queria navegar. – "Quero adentrar nesse mar de paixão e encontrar meu porto seguro, pois hoje sei onde está."

"Sabe?" – disse Sakura com um sorriso maroto na face.

"Sei..." – disse Li sorrindo, retribuindo o gesto de Sakura. – "Está aqui, diante de meus olhos."

"Li..."

"Shhhh..." – disse Li tocando os lábios de Sakura com seus dedos – "Não diga nada... Deixe-me apenas desfrutar deste momento. Hoje é o dia em que me libertei e me permiti navegar nos mares do amor..."

"Esse é o melhor presente que podia ganhar..." – disse Sakura chamando a atenção de Li que divagava no momento da libertação de seu espírito para o mágico e envolvente poder do amor. – "Tê-lo aqui, comigo, de verdade."

"Você sempre me terá ao seu lado Sakura. Porque eu te amo! Eu te amo muito!" – gritou Li ao repetir que a amava.

Sakura ria como uma menina que ganha a boneca mais bonita da loja. – "Só não me deixe cair..."

"Cair?" – disse Li sem entender.

"Só não me deixe cair... Pois eu estou no céu!" – disse Sakura levando suas mãos a entrelaçar o pescoço de Li – "Eu fico no céu quando estou com você, Shaoran Li. Você me leva aos céus!"

"Então permita-me levá-la aos céus!" – disse enquanto levantava com Sakura em seus braços, girando-a em seu colo. Li repousava Sakura delicadamente sobre o chão após ambos rirem como crianças, desfrutando do prazer da felicidade.

"Eu te amo, Shaoran..." – disse Sakura fitando-o. Lágrimas escorriam por sua face, demonstrando sua felicidade.

"Feliz Aniversário, Sakura!" – disse Li aproximando seu corpo de amada, fazendo a jovem realizar o mesmo – "Parabéns meu único, belo e grande amor..."

E pela primeira vez, após turbulentos encontros e desencontros, Li a beijou apaixonadamente. Livre. Feliz. E agora completo.

* * *

Spi acabara de receber uma ligação de um dos empregados do clube, contando-lhe o ocorrido. O que teria acontecido com a jovem Sakura? Colocava o telefone novamente no gancho, observando a chuva que voltava a cair sobre a cidade de Londres. Concluía o fracasso da festa, todo o trabalho em vão... Deus parecia estar castigando-os pelos erros, tamanha a intensidade da chuva. Esperava que tais castigos não caíssem sobre o amigo de seu mestre, muito menos sobre Sakura. Tão doce, tão frágil...

"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, Li. E que a traga salva para casa." – disse Spi com leve pesar, direcionando-se para a cozinha.

* * *

A chuva voltara a cair sobre os jovens apaixonados. Molhava seus corpos insuficientemente se o objetivo era esfriá-los das sensações mágicas que ambos estavam sentindo. Sakura deixava-se levar pela dança que o beijo ritmava, sem culpa, sem receio. Hoje tivera a prova que das mais infelizes situações era possível convertê-las ao mais surpreendente sucesso. 

Shaoran sentia as gotas de chuva sobre seu corpo, mas não dava importância alguma as mesmas. Ter Sakura em seus braços era como possuir a chave para a plena felicidade, ir de encontro aos floridos campos da alegria, sobre a companhia do mais profundo e verdadeiro amor. Sentia-se leve. Pela primeira vez em sua vida tinha a certeza de tocar seus sonhos com a ponta dos dedos, sem medo de quebrá-los, por mais fina que fosse a camada que os protegesse.

"Shaoran..." – murmurava Sakura contra os lábios de Li.

"_Esperaria toda minha vida para ouvi-la dizer meu nome envolvida em meus braços_" – pensava Li, ainda beijando-a.

"Shao..." – repetia Sakura como se buscasse a certeza de tê-lo realmente ali, ao alcance de seus braços. Percorria seus dedos contra os cabelos embaraçados de Li deixando-os entrelaçar-se fortemente. Não o deixaria escapar, nunca mais...

"Sakura..." – dizia Li afastando-se por alguns momentos, permitindo que o ar que já lhe faltava voltasse aos seus pulmões. Beijava-a agora lentamente, deslizando os lábios de sua bochecha até o contorno de seu rosto. – "Nunca mais fuja de mim." – dizia suavemente, próximo ao seu ouvido.

"Eu não quero ir pra nenhum outro lugar..." – dizia Sakura extasiada pela emoção do momento – "Quero estar aqui, com você..." – Li sorria com as doces palavras de Sakura. Aquele era sem dúvidas o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Uma vida um tanto sombria, que agora mostrava-se clara e iluminada pelo irradiar que o sorriso de sua amada lhe trazia.

Shaoran abraçou-a com força, tentando aquecê-la, fazendo o espaço entre seus corpos desaparecer. Sakura tremia com o frio mesclado as suas fortes emoções. Afastando-se calmamente, Li puxou-a pelas mãos até uma das árvores, recostando-se sobre ela. Sentou-se próximo ao troco, com as costas apoiadas sobre ele, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. Tirou o casaco e a blusa molhados, ficando com o peito nu.

"Tire seu casaco." – disse Li ajudando-a a tirar o casaco já pesado pela chuva que o molhara por completo. Sakura recostou-se no peito de Li tentando aquecer-se. Ele estava quente apesar do vento gélido que agora sentiam com o cessar da chuva. – "Está com frio?"

"Não... Agora não mais..." - disse a jovem entrelaçando-se nos braços de Li.

Li tinha o medo misturado à certeza. Medo por tudo terminar ao som do próximo trovão, certeza pelos seus sentimentos correspondidos. Podia sentir no toque das mãos delicadas de Sakura em sua nuca, na respiração acelerada de seu corpo ao receber suas suaves carícias. Tê-la ali, recostada em seu peito era simplesmente mágico. Como a desejava...

"Mr. Li!" – os jovens ouviam os gritos de um empregado que caminhava ao encontro dos dois.

"Não... não quero acordar!" – disse Sakura com uma ligeira manha em suas palavras – "Não quero sair daqui..." – comprimia ainda mais seu corpo ao de Li.

"Venha..." – disse Li levantando com ela em seus braços – "Não quero que meu amor se resfrie..."

* * *

Shaoran e Sakura tinham acabado de chegar em casa. Após seguirem com um dos empregados do clube até o salão de eventos, onde Li dispensara os serviços de todos, agora muito mais controlado, caminharam até o carro seguindo direto para a casa de Eriol, onde estavam hospedados. 

Spi os recepcionara apesar do tardar da noite, e logo levou Sakura para um banho quente, ou com certeza a jovem ganharia uma bela gripe de presente de aniversário. Li seguiu para seu quarto no intuito de fazer o mesmo, mas a única coisa que conseguira foi deixar a água quente percorrer seu corpo enquanto o mesmo latejava pelas sensações de desejo que a pouco contagiaram seu ser.

"Li..." – Sakura pensava em como sua noite tinha terminado enquanto saia do banho enrolada numa toalha macia e quente. Uma noite tão perfeita, não poderia terminar apenas com sonhos de uma linda jovem, imaginando como seria realizar cada um dos inquietantes anseios, cada um de seus mais ilustres suspiros...

Andando pelo quarto, buscou por sua camisola dentro do guarda-roupa. Vestiu-a suavemente, deixando que o toque do tecido acetinado massageasse seu corpo a medida que deslizavam por sua pele delicada. Olhou-se no espelho, tinha uma imagem diferente de si. Completara dezoito anos, não que isto mudasse algo em si fisicamente, pois continuava a ser a mesma Sakura. Talvez um pouco mais mulher... Era isto. Estava mais feminina, mais decidida, pois finalmente tinha a certeza de amar e ser correspondida.

Num impulso quase que incontrolável, fonte da chama que aflorava sua paixão, Li saiu de seu quarto. Ainda com o corpo levemente molhado. Estava de calças, pés descalços, cabelos despenteados. Vestiu uma de suas camisas a medida que caminhava pelo corredor, sem abotoá-la A casa passo apressado seu coração ritmava mais forte, ansiando pelo desejo de reconfortar-se novamente nos braços de quem juraria pro todas as razões que lhe pedissem que jamais, jamais sairia de dentro deles.

Como se os amantes conhecessem o chamado um do outro, Sakura abriu a porta de seu quarto no momento em que Li colocava-se de frente a ele. Os olhares cruzaram-se instantaneamente. A respiração diminuiu, o coração desacelerou com o encontro do que tanto buscava, somente as mãos não cederam ao silêncio. Li tocou o rosto de sua amada vagarosamente, deixando-o percorrer pelo pescoço, deslizando entre os longos e molhados cabelos de Sakura, descendo pelo ombro, braço, até acolher a pequena mão da jovem na sua.

"Fica comigo..." – Sakura segurava Li pelas mãos encostada no batente da porta de seu quarto. Sua camisola verde água refletia com a pouca iluminação do corredor, deixando seus olhos brilharem num tom esverdeado de invejar as próprias esmeraldas que tanto se semelhavam a eles. Tinha um magnetismo incrível no olhar, praticamente impossibilitando Li recusar seu pedido...

"Sakura..." – dizia Li hipnotizado pelo sorriso que Sakura lhe dava ao tomar sua outra mão nas suas.

"Tenho medo de acordar e você não estar mais aqui... Comigo..." – Sakura se aproximava calmamente se Li.

"Eu não vou para nenhum lugar. Vou ficar bem aqui... Ao seu lado." – disse abraçando-a uma vez mais. Trazendo tranqüilidade para o inquietante coração de Sakura. – "Venha... Vou colocá-la na cama." – os dois caminhavam abraçados para o interior do quarto.

"Não preciso que ninguém me leve pra cama..." – disse de forma marota, enquanto Li a fazia se sentar em sua cama.

"Mas desta vez eu faço questão..." – disse ajoelhando-se à frente da jovem, fitando-a com paixão.

"Faz?" – disse sorrindo recebendo um assentimento gracioso como resposta – "Então faço questão que me coloque..." – disse enquanto puxava-o para perto de si, deitando-se sobre a cama, fazendo Li deitar-se ao seu lado.

"Sakura... você tem..."

"Shhhh!" – Sakura murmurava enquanto fechava seus olhos e colocava seus dedos sobre os lábios de Li no intuito de calá-lo – "Quero que esta noite termine como sempre imaginei que aconteceria, Shao..."

"Sakura..." – disse Li deitando-se sobre ela, fazendo-a sentir sobre seu corpo o confortante e desejado peso do seu – "Eu te amo, minha flor..."

"Eu te amo, Shao..."

A chuva voltava a cair carregando consigo todas as antigas incertezas, angústias e decepções. Um banho de sentimentos puros, sinceros e intensos caia sobre a cidade de Londres. A fraca luz do quarto de Sakura iluminava os pingos da chuva escorrendo pela janela, enquanto que o desejo de amar era saciado nas mais belas e singelas palavras. Os corpos se entregavam ao êxtase do prazer tal como o vento assobia a canção dos solitários que buscam o acolhedor caminho de casa. E ele o havia encontrado...

* * *

O céu amanheceu cinzento. A chuva havia cessado de vez, deixando um dia frio e úmido. Li levantou-se ainda hipnotizado pela visão agradável de ter sua amada adormecida sobre a cama. Contornou a cama em passos suaves ajoelhando-se de frente ao rosto angelical de Sakura. Estava tranqüila, ainda dormindo após uma noite intensa e inesquecível. Deixou o quarto silenciosamente indo em direção ao seu, que por toda a noite havia permanecido vazio. Foi direto ao closet de seu aposento procurar por algo para vestir-se. 

Voltou-se para sua cama ainda feita e em seu íntimo prometeu a si mesmo que jamais acordaria novamente sem seu amor ao seu lado. "Sakura..." – dizia para si o nome daquela que transformara sua vida. Saiu do quarto recostando a porta atrás de si, hesitou em retornar ao quarto da jovem e desfrutar de sua companhia por todo o tempo que ainda fosse permitido, mas lembrou-se infelizmente de uma série de compromissos que tinha ainda pela manhã. Desceu as escadas rapidamente, indo em direção a cozinha para o desjejum. Spi já preparava o café da manhã.

"Bom dia!" - disse Li sentando-se a mesa servindo-se de um copo de suco.

"Bom dia, Sr." – disse Spi – "Vejo que o Sr. dormiu muito bem..."

"Tive uma noite maravilhosa, Spi! E sei bem que já percebeu que não dormi no meu quarto." – disse Li antecipando-se a qualquer observação que Spi pudesse fazer. Fora bem treinado por Eriol, e tinha a certeza de que Spi já tinha conhecimento do ocorrido. Nunca deixava nada lhe escapar aos olhos ou aos ouvidos.

"Sr. Li, eu..." – Spi surpreendeu-se com a afirmação de Li. Por certo que o criado sabia que Li dormira fora do quarto, apenas não imaginava que seu novo patrão lhe falaria de um assunto deste porte com tanta naturalidade.

"Quero apenas que esta observação não saia daqui, está bem?" – disse Li fitando Spi após tomar um gole de seu suco.

"Tem a minha palavra de que não sairá, Sr. Li."

"Obrigado!" – agradeceu Li com um sorriso.

Spi serviu-lhe torradas recém saídas do forno. Li indicou-lhe a geléia de frutas vermelhas sobre a prateleira, e no momento em que ia buscá-la para Li ouviu o telefone tocar. Spi retirou o pote de geléia da prateleira colocando-o sobre a mesa. - "Permita-me?" – disse Spi retirando-se da cozinha para atender ao telefone.

Li mordia a torrada ainda lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passara ao lado de Sakura. Era como se o paraíso fosse encontrado cada instante que seus lábios tocavam a pele delicada da amada, a cada instante que seus toques contornavam a silhueta clássica e única, cada vez que seu corpo mesclava-se ao dela constituindo um único e perfeito ser. Ria sozinho de como pudera ser orgulhoso o bastante para não jogar-se aos braços do envolvente e sedutor sentimento chamado amor. Queria gritar aos quatro cantos, permitindo que todos conhecessem seus sentimentos, mas prometera cuidar dela. Tinha que ser cauteloso, talvez não fosse o momento de todos conhecerem a paixão destes jovens. O que importava agora era que ela sabia de seu amor, e ele não tinha mais o porquê sufocá-lo dentro de si.

Os pensamentos ainda tiravam Shaoran dos acontecimentos reais quando Spi o interrompeu dizendo-lhe a respeito da ligação. Era o pai de Sakura. Queria falar com sua filha, por certo para lhe desejar parabéns. Li ainda hesitou sobre o que fazer, mas rapidamente se levantou.

"Eu vou avisá-la!" – disse Li saindo da cozinha, correndo escada acima em direção ao quarto da jovem.

Caminhou a passos apressados pelo corredor até chegar à porta do quarto de Sakura. Respirou duas vezes antes de entrar para se acalmar. Não queria assustá-la ao se aproximar. "Sakura?" – sussurrou seu nome enquanto entrava pelo quarto – "Sakura?" – A jovem espreguiçava-se na cama, relutando em acordar. Li ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos perfumados. Tomou o telefone do criado-mudo, ainda chamando por Sakura.

"O que foi?" – disse Sakura manhosa ainda de olhos fechados.

"Seu pai, minha flor..." – disse Li – "Está ao telefone!"

"Meu pai?" – disse abrindo os olhos e tomando o telefone das mãos de Li. Tinha uma mescla de culpa e felicidade. Teria seu pai adivinhado o que aconteceu? Não poderia culpá-la por entregar-se ao seu verdadeiro amor. – "Papai?" – respondeu ao tomar o telefone em suas mãos.

O sorriso no rosto de Sakura transformara-se. Ouvir a voz calma e confortante de Fujitaka enchia até o mais sombrio dos campos e florescia até o mais seco dos solos. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos tamanha a sensibilidade das palavras de seu pai. Como ela o amava. Tinha do outro lado da linha telefônica, seu pai, o homem que mais admirava, e a sua frente, ajoelhado ao seu lado, o olhar mais intenso e apaixonante que conhecera. Li Shaoran, o homem de sua vida.

"Vou deixá-la sozinha..." – disse Li levantando-se.

"Não... Fique comigo..." – disse baixinho para que seu pai não pudesse ouvir.

"Preciso ir..." – disse Li – "Te espero no clube!"

"Mas..." – Sakura tentava mantê-lo ali, consigo. Mas Li beijou-lhe a testa enquanto contornava seu rosto secando as poucas lágrimas que cuidaram de molhá-lo. Saiu do quarto em seguida, deixando Sakura levemente perturbada. Tinha medo de tudo não ter passado de um sonho...

"Claro que estou te ouvindo papai!" – disse voltando sua atenção ao seu pai.

* * *

Sakura desceu até a sala buscando Li com o olhar. Tivera uma conversa agradável com seu pai ainda mais pela excelente notícia que recebera: seu pai estava voltando para Tomoeda e pensava em visitá-la em Londres. As escavações foram mais rápidas do que o previsto e felizmente Fujitaka poderia descansar e desenvolver suas teses no aconchego do lar. Sentiu-se tola por imaginar que seu pai a culparia pela noite de ontem. Não poderia saber, ou poderia? 

_Flash Back _

"_Está com uma voz ótima, minha querida! Parece-me mais confiante e... Mais feliz!" – Fujitaka dizia ao telefone._

"_O Sr. acha papai?"_

"_Espero que tenha recebido um lindo presente de Li, uma vez que está longe não podendo receber os presentes de todos que a amam."_

"_Não se preocupe, papai! Recebi ligações do Touya, da Tomoyo e agora estou falando com você também. Ainda não consegui ver meus e-mails, mas tenho certeza que muitos lembraram, e isso é o mais importante pra mim!"_

"_Querida, não sabe quanto me alegra ver que estes valores estão tão fortemente presentes em sua personalidade." – dizia Fujitaka com emoção._

"_Aprendi com o melhor pai do mundo!"_

"_Sakura, tenho que desligar! Mande um abraço para o Li e lhe diga que fico feliz em saber que ele cumpriu o prometido."_

"_Prometido?" – questionou Sakura sem entender._

"_Ele esta cuidando muito bem de minha preciosa jóia!" – Sakura enrubesceu-se do outro lado da linha – "Espero que seu dia tenha sido mágico!"_

"_Foi papai..." – disse Sakura relembrando-se dos momentos ao lado de Li. Os beijos, as carícias, todo o sentimento extravasado de seus corações._

"_Eu tenho certeza que sim. Que se ano comece lhe trazendo todos os seus maiores desejos, porque você merece cada um deles, meu amor. Um beijo, filha! Papai te ama muito!"_

"_Eu também te amo, papai! E obrigada!"_

_Fim do Flash Back _

Sakura sentia o coração apertado, talvez um mau presságio. Spi caminhava em sua direção após ter deixado a sala de jantar. "Procura pelo Sr. Li?" – a jovem assentiu, aproximando-se de Spi – "O Sr. já saiu, minha jovem. Pediu-me para levá-la até o clube após seu desjejum."

"Então ele já foi mesmo..." – disse Sakura para si, porém em tom audível para Spi.

"Deseja algo especial?" – perguntou Spi gentilmente.

"Especial?"

"Sim... Ontem foi seu aniversário, não foi?"

"Foi sim..." – Sakura respondeu com um singelo sorriso.

"Preparei seus bolinhos favoritos para o café. Espero que aprecie!" – disse Spi caminhando em direção a cozinha, acompanhado por Sakura.

"Não precisava se incomodar, Spi..." – disse Sakura sem graça ao observar a linda mesa posta para seu café.

"O prazer é todo o meu, Sakura!" – disse Spi enquanto servia uma xícara de chocolate quente para a senhorita.

* * *

Shaoran caminhava pelo salão do clube. Estava intacto. Nenhum vestígio de porcelana ou cristal sobre o chão carpetado. Por certo alguém solicitou aos funcionários do clube que deixassem o local arrumado, e não comentassem sobre o ocorrido. Melhor assim. Li não gostaria de discutir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Observou a pista de patinação pelo acesso do salão, estava escorregadia em virtude da forte chuva do dia anterior. Algumas barras de proteção estavam soltas, e a estrutura parecia levemente abalada. Lembrou-se que ontem a pista ficara descoberta. _"Talvez se a tivessem coberto, nada disso teria acontecido e..."_ – Li sacudiu a cabeça dissipando o pensamento negativo – _"Foi como tinha que ser. E foi perfeito."_

Desceu o lance de escadas de acesso à pista cuidadosamente, lembrando-se de como era apaixonante ver Sakura deslizar sobre o gelo. Era como se seus movimentos fossem a música, e ela o próprio instrumento responsável por tão bela melodia. Já sentia saudades de tê-la em seus braços, murmurando os sons do prazer, sentindo o êxtase da paixão.

"Mr. Li!" – chamou um auxiliar do clube, ao topo das escadas.

Li virou-se devagar, saindo de seus pensamentos. Observou ao lado do auxiliar um grupo de pessoas as quais estava esperando. Acenou gentilmente, voltando a subir as escadas. "Hora do show, Xiao Lang!" – disse para si.

"Sr. Li!" – disse uma das mulheres do grupo – "Que bom ter nos cedido este tempo para uma entrevista. Sou Wallancy! Louis Wallancy!"

"É um prazer Sra.!" – disse Li cumprimentando-a.

"Ora... Por favor! Srta.!" – disse com um pequeno riso.

"Como quiser, Srta." – disse Li – "Por favor, sentem-se!"

* * *

Sakura acabava de chegar ao clube. Seu coração estava apertado. Era incrível como não conseguia mantê-lo tranqüilo. Caminhou até a pista de patinação aonde avistou alguns veículos parados. Alguns homens com câmeras e equipamentos e vídeo estavam conversando alguma coisa em inglês, que ela não pôde identificar ao certo. As luzes do salão estavam acesas provavelmente por estar escuro, apesar do horário matinal em que estavam. Subiu as escadas com os passos ligeiramente acelerados. Sentia que a observavam. Assim que entrou no salão ouviu uma jovem japonesa gritando seu nome. 

"Kinomoto!" – gritava uma das mulheres.

"Mas como ela é linda!" – dizia Louis – "Bem vê que tem excelente gosto, Sr. Li!" – disse provocativamente a Li, que estava ao seu lado, também sentado à mesa.

"Sakura!" – disse Li levantando-se – "Venha aqui!"

Sakura caminhou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Uma japonesa excêntrica procurando alguma posição estratégica dentro do salão para fotografá-la, uma jovem de olhos azuis bem intensos e longos cabelos loiros, sentada ao lado de Li, dando pequenas risadinhas, um Sr. engravatado com um ar curioso, fazendo algum tipo de anotação em um pequeno bloquinho em suas mãos e um outro casal oriental adiante, cochichando sobre algum assunto, provavelmente sobre ela própria, já que ambos não lhe tiravam os olhos.

Era uma sensação horrível. Sakura não conseguia se acostumar com a fama. Percebera que tratava de uma entrevista, já que dois gravadores sobre a mesa cuidavam de gravar a conversa. Respirou duas vezes antes de dar mais um passo. Fixou um único ponto a sua frente, Li, e com poucos passos atingiu o objetivo. Li tomou uma das mãos de Sakura nas suas e indicou-lhe a cadeira ao seu lado, que estava vazia, para que a jovem se sentasse.

"Fique aqui ao meu lado!" – disse Li gentilmente. Sakura sorriu, ainda sem dizer uma só palavra. Agradecia em seu íntimo por tê-lo ali, tão perto.

"Sakura!" – disse Louis – "Sou Louis Wallancy! Com a permissão de seu agradável técnico estamos aqui para entrevistá-los."

"Sakura, eles representam o canal de esportes ESPN. Vão fazer uma matéria com os favoritos ao título das Olimpíadas de Inverno." – disse Li orgulhoso – "E é claro que você, sendo treinada por mim, é uma das favoritas ao título."

Sakura deu um sorriso um tanto quanto perturbado. Sentiu calafrios em seu corpo em ver como Li estava diferente. Longe do homem gentil e carinhoso que dormira ao seu lado horas atrás. Shaoran fitava todos os repórteres com um ar de superioridade, fazendo Sakura se lembrar do dia em que ele a contratou. Como ele era arrogante... Mas ele estava mudado, não estava?

"É verdade que aquele beijo foi apenas uma aposta? Li nos confessou em primeira mão que foi um toque de mestre de sua parte em aceitar sua aposta. Ele sabia que iria conquistar o índice olímpico, e nada melhor do que um beijo para gerar toda especulação e publicidade sobre você!" – dizia Louis empolgada – "Li realmente é um excelente visionário! Já pensava longe... Não sabem quantas reportagens já surgiram sobre o deslocamento de vocês para cá! Imaginando os possíveis motivos e..."

O olhar de Sakura parecia procurar um porto seguro que não encontrava. Ouvia a repórter dizer qualquer coisa a respeito de uma aposta, de um beijo, mas sua mente ainda buscava respostas para a mudança súbita de comportamento de Li. Não podia ter esquecido tudo o que aconteceu... Ele mesmo a tinha chamado de flor quando a acordara. Olhou para repórter que agora falava de Li, elogiando seu lado visionário. _"Visionário..."_ – pensava Sakura – _"O que está acontecendo com meu dia perfeito?"_

"Sakura!" – Li chamava a atenção da aprendiz – "Diga a essa simpática senhorita que foi você mesma quem propôs a aposta, pois estava com raiva dos meus treinos incessantes."

As palavras de Li a trouxeram de volta a conversa. Apenas assentiu com um riso discreto, buscando desviar a atenção da entrevista para outro foco que não fosse ela, se é que isto era possível... Tentava inutilmente compreender tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Queria um momento particular, seu e de seu amor. Imaginava que talvez pudessem patinar juntos, ou conversarem sobre o momento que viveram na noite anterior comprometendo-se a esquecer todos os meses de amor reprimido, de desejos sufocados. Será que Deus podia ter piedade por ela por um momento que fosse?

"Que tal um café?" – sugeriu Li percebendo a distração de Sakura – "Podemos continuar daqui a alguns minutos."

"Ótima idéia!" – disse a jovem japonesa deixando a câmera fotográfica sobre a mesa.

Todos se levantaram da mesa buscando o bar, ao fundo do salão, onde serviam café, chás e uma diversidade de pães, geléias e biscoitos. Li observou sua amada sentada, distante, levemente atordoada com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Não se preocupe!" – disse Shaoran – "Concorde apenas com o que disser. Tudo isso faz parte de um grande teatro que é a vida pública. Tem que se acostumar com isso se quiser realmente ser campeã." – após dizer estas poucas e diretas palavras, Li se afastou caminhando até o bar.

Sakura se levantou agradecendo aos céus por ouvirem suas súplica. Hesitou por alguns instantes em ir ao encontro dos repórteres. Li estava certo. Mas parecia que a jovem simplesmente se esquecera da vida real, da escolha que fizera. Ela era uma patinadora, uma competidora de campeonatos de patinação. Fora classificada para as Olimpíadas e, entrevistas agora fariam parte de sua rotina. Talvez quisesse apenas ficar sozinha, afinal, nunca fora muito popular.

"Ela é tão menina ainda, não é?" – Sakura ouvia alguns comentários dos repórteres.

"E pensar que muitos estavam culpando-o por assédio, Li!" – completava o repórter engravatado após um gole de chá.

"Uma aposta tola. Típico de criança." – esta era a voz de Li. Aquelas palavras entraram no coração de Sakura como uma lâmina fria e cortante. Fora demais.

A jovem patinadora caminhou em sentido oposto ao bar, rumo a saída do salão. Carregando consigo seus patins, desceu as escadas de acesso à pista. Tocou a superfície gélida após vestir seus amigos mais fiéis, e sentiu o vento chamá-la para os balanços e rodopios da liberdade. Sentiu-se leve. Tão feliz quanto fora ontem nos braços de Li. Essas eram suas paixões, e como todas elas, nunca perfeitas. A patinação, porque lhe invadia a privacidade e Li, que diversas vezes a tratava com indiferença, enchendo seu coração de tristeza. Ele parecia não a conhecer...

Girou algumas vezes fitando o céu, buscando uma resposta divina que lhe explicasse como era possível os homens não entenderem a intimidade e os desejos de uma mulher. Era sonhadora, sentimental, desejava alguém que a cobrisse de carinhos até mesmo com palavras. Alguém que lhe convidasse apenas com o olhar, que lhe amasse infinitamente tão certo quanto as águas correm para o mar. Queria um homem sincero, apaixonado. Um homem que não tivesse medo de assumi-la. Que o amor por ela sentido transbordasse de seu coração e atingisse tudo que os envolvesse. Que nesses olhos apaixonados a verdade fosse o brilho que a traria sempre e sempre para dentro de seu coração.

Um salto duplo buscando perfeição. Precisava treinar mais. Por sorte somente os homens da equipe de reportagem e seus equipamentos rodeavam a pista de patinação. Público era sempre bom. Já treinador insatisfeito, isso ela dispensaria por hoje com certeza! Tentou dissipar as dúvidas de seu coração e concentrar-se na verdade dos sentimentos que ontem lhe foram revelados. Li a amava sim. Seu coração sabia disso. Mas por que seu coração ainda agonizava buscando socorro? Desde cedo o sentia apertado, como se algo ruim fosse acontecer... Como se todo esse amor estivesse sensível, indefeso, confuso a ponto de perder-se...

Um salto triplo...

"My God!" – gritou um dos homens ao redor a pista – "Oh no!"

"Somebody!" – um dos homens corria pelas ruas de acesso ao salão – "Somebody call the ambulance!"

"Don't touch her! She knocked her head! I saw it!" – avisou outro.

"Jesus... Wallancy! Wallancy!" – gritou outro correndo em direção as escadas de acesso ao salão. Os repórteres e Li não entenderam nada quando deram de frente com a face assustada daquele homem.

"Diga, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou Louis Wallancy assustada. O jovem rapaz não conseguia recuperar-se da corrida até o encontro dos repórteres.

"Mr. Li!" – um empregado do clube entrava pelo salão – "The young lady!"

"Sakura? O que aconteceu com Sakura?" – Li gritou assustado. Este nada disse, apenas indicou o acesso à pista de patinação.

Li correu por entre os repórteres chegando à porta de acesso a pista. Lá do topo pôde ver a cena que prenderia sua respiração e apunhalava num único golpe seu coração. Seu amor, sua vida, diante dele, caída sobre o gélido chão desacordada. Num ímpeto de desespero levou a mão ao peito recusando-se a acreditar que aquilo era possível. Uma lágrima escorreu por sua face quando o desespero transformou-se em ação e esta, também em voz.

"Sakura!" – o grito abafado de um choro reprimido.

Sakura estava estendida sobre a superfície de gelo, com a cabeça entre uma barra de proteção que circundava a pista e que agora estava curvada sobre o chão ao seu lado e um poste de iluminação caído. Empregados do clube aproximavam-se impedindo que alguém tocasse na jovem. Os para-médicos já tinham sido avisados e o estado da jovem parecia grave.

Li desceu as escadas tão rápido quanto o desesperado que sentia pressionar seu coração. Pulou sobre o gelo deslizando sem controle até sua mais preciosa jóia. Escorregou algumas vezes na tentativa de alcançá-la o mais depressa possível. Queria apenas tomá-la em seus braços, protegê-la. Confortá-la em seu peito jurando nunca mais abandoná-la. Mas antes que pudesse realizar o desejo de sua alma de tê-la sã e salva em seus braços, um dos membros da equipe que observada a jovem de perto o impediu.

"Me solte!" – gritava Li debatendo-se nos braços do rapaz.

"Não pode tocá-la! Ele bateu a cabeça muito forte!" – gritava o jovem tentando controlá-lo.

"Você não entende! Eu preciso protegê-la!" – Li sentia lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, salgando seus lábios. Já não tinha controle sobre a tristeza que dominava seu coração. Tinha medo de perdê-la... Não poderia perdê-la...

"Please, Mr. Li!" – dizia agora um dos empregados do clube que aproximara-se para ajudar o rapaz a conter Shaoran.

"Sakura..." – dizia Li caindo sobre seus joelhos, entregue a tristeza. As lágrimas agora escorriam incansavelmente mostrando toda angústia, todo sofrimento de quem vê seu amor indefeso, não podendo fazer nada para salvá-lo, para protegê-lo. – "Sakura..."

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Música: **Milk, Toast and Honey - Roxette

* * *

**_Tradução frases em inglês_**

"_Get out! Now!" _– "Saiam! Agora!"

"_Mr. Li!"_ – "Sr. Li!"

"_My God! - Oh no!"_ – "Meu Deus! – Oh não!"

"_Somebody!"– "Somebody call the ambulance!"_ – "Alguém!" – "Alguém chame a ambulância!"

"_Don't touch her! She knocked her head! I saw it_!" – "Não toque nela! Ele bateu a cabeça! Eu vi!"

"_Mr. Li!" – "The young lady!"_ – "Sr. Li!" – "A jovem senhorita!"

"_Please, Mr. Li!"_ – "Por favor, Sr. Li!"

* * *

**N/A**

Não vou me prolongar muito nesta nota. Mesmo porque o capítulo ficou um pouco extenso e não quero cansar meus queridos leitores! Naki tentando agradar os seus fãs – se é que ela ainda tem algum

Sei que demorei para postar a continuação do capítulo mas tenho motivos muito plausíveis. Este capítulo estava semi pronto desde setembro! Mas tive um problema no meu computador onde perdi todo o meu perfil! Só 5 gigas de coisinhas... Só isso... E para nossa infelicidade, também o Capítulo XVII de S.t.H que ainda estava sendo escrito.

Resumindo a história, precisei encontrar o programa que recuperasse arquivos, e de castigo estou sem computar desde então. Pois não podia usá-lo, já que corria o risco de perder as chances de recuperar meus arquivos.

No Natal, Papai Noel me trouxe um presente. Ele deu juízo a cabeça do meu primo e ele finalmente encontrou o programa e uma forma de recuperar meu HD! No dia 25 deste mês começou a operação resgate! E acreditem, o que mais queria recuperar era este capítulo! Não queria deixá-los sem o surto de inspiração que baixou em mim para compô-lo. E para minha, ou melhor, nossa felicidade, meu primo resgatou o capítulo completinho, apenas com problemas de formatação!

Num estilo _The Flash_, terminei o capítulo em dois dias, uma vez que faltava só a cena final. E ele esta aqui! Sim, não é uma miragem! **O Capítulo XVII de Stairway to Heaven foi postado sim ainda neste ano!**

Bom, o que quero mesmo é desejar-lhes um Incrível Ano Novo e que 2006 seja repleto de realizações e felicidade para cada um de vocês!

E ah! Não se preocupem, não abandonarei **nunca** esta história que me preenche de felicidade toda vez que leio um e-mail ou recebo um review! Desculpem o imenso atraso, prometo que tentarei postar com mais freqüência! Uma promessa para 2006!

Para quem me perguntou, esta história esta prevista para ter **24 capítulos**! _(Correto betareader? – O Felipe puxa minha orelha se eu não seguir a risca o estabelecido!)_ E como puderam perceber, o **clímax da história** finalmente chegou!

Mas... O que aconteceu com a Sakura?

Aguardem o próximo capítulo! Novidades surpreendentes estão para acontecer...

Um beijo a todos! E por favor, **quero reviews**, heim? Senão o próximo capítulo será só em 2007! Hahaha

**Naki**


	19. Cap XVIII: Olhos da Alma

_**N/A**_

_Okay... Eu mereço todos os infortúnios e xingamentos do mundo. Demorei muito, eu sei._

_Não adianta me desculpar, nem pedir paciência e compreensão. Vocês tem todo direito de ficarem chateados comigo. Mas por favor! Sem armas letais, está bem assim?_

_Espero que gostem deste capítulo, foi sem sombra de dúvidas o mais complexo dos que escrevi. Talvez por isso tenha levado tanto tempo..._

_Um presente de Páscoa para todos vocês!_

_Naki_

* * *

**_Stairway to Heaven_**

_**Por: Naki**_

**Capítulo XVIII – Olhos da alma**

"Não pode tocá-la! Ela bateu a cabeça muito forte!" – gritava o jovem tentando controlá-lo.

"Você não entende! Eu preciso protegê-la!" – Li sentia lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, salgando seus lábios. Já não tinha controle sobre a tristeza que dominava seu coração. Tinha medo de perdê-la... Não poderia perdê-la...

"Sakura..." – dizia Li caindo sobre seus joelhos, entregue a tristeza. As lágrimas agora escorriam incansavelmente mostrando toda angústia, todo sofrimento de quem vê seu amor indefeso, não podendo fazer nada para salvá-lo, para protegê-lo. – "Sakura..."

Li ainda sentia o tortuoso desespero dentro de sua alma. As horas se passavam, e nenhuma resposta para seu conforto, nenhuma resposta sobre sua Sakura.

O hospital era gélido na fria madrugada. O branco de suas paredes penetrava-lhe a alma trazendo ainda mais solidão. O passar dos médicos, o zunir das sirenes de ambulância, era uma sensação que Shaoran esperava nunca mais sentir em sua vida. Lembrara das horas que passara em hospitais quando a doença de seu pai começara a dar sinais de existência. Nem a confortante companhia de Spi ajudava a amenizar sua dor naquele momento.

Touya e Fujitaka já deviam estar a caminho, prontos para acabar com sua vida. E estavam certos. Sakura estava agora em uma cama de hospital, entregue os exames, diagnósticos, prováveis cirurgias... Como podiam demorar tanto para trazê-la de volta sã e salva para seus braços? Queria vê-la, tocar seu rosto suave, ouvir a melodia tocante de sua voz.

"Sakura..." – Li murmurava para si ao fitar o relógio numa das paredes do hospital. Três horas, era o que indicava o relógio naquela nebulosa madrugada. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes procurara um médico inutilmente na busca por alguma resposta. Desde que a levaram para aquele hospital não soubera mais nada de sua aprendiz. Só lhe diziam que estava desacordada, e que precisaria de muitos exames, pois a pancada em sua cabeça tivera sido muito forte.

Deixou o corpo deslizar sobre a poltrona desconfortável da recepção, na tentativa de esvair pensamentos negativos de sua mente. Horas atrás tinha tudo absolutamente sob seu controle e Sakura em seus braços, deixando-se ser amada por ele. E agora, tinha um irmão subitamente nervoso, a caminho de Londres em seu avião particular, prontamente cedido a ele, e um pai inconformado com sua falta de atenção. Deixara sua jóia preciosa a seus cuidados, e não pudera protegê-la... Não pudera...

Suas mãos suavam com seu nervosismo. Nunca ficara tão preocupado com algo em sua vida. Talvez por tratar-se de sua responsabilidade rompida, mas podia jurar por seu coração que tratava-se do medo em perder o maior e único amor de sua vida. Pedia com toda sua alma que tudo não passasse de um susto. Suspirou duas vezes, deixando o ar esvair de seus pulmões calmamente. Passava as mãos por seus cabelos, tentando aliviar seu sofrimento quando fora interrompido por um dos médicos.

"Mr. Li?" – questionou o médico aproximando-se nitidamente preocupado.

"Yes! It's me!" – disse Li levantando-se.

"We've just decided to move Miss Kinomoto to another hospital…"

"Move? What's happen to her?"– Li apresentava seu nervosismo.

"I think Dr. Tsukishiro can explain you better, Sir." – dizendo isso o médico se distanciou, deixando Li extremamente irritado.

"Wait! You can't leave me without some answers..."

"Sr. Li!" – uma voz tranqüila soou em japonês ao lado de Li.

"Sim..." – disse Li virando-se, dando de frente a um médico magro, alto, com um sorriso tímido, mas reconfortante. E naquele momento era tudo o que Shaoran precisava, um ar sereno que pudesse lhe transmitir tranqüilidade.

"Sou Dr. Tsukishiro. E serei o médico responsável pela Srta. Kinomoto."

"É japonês?" – questionou Shaoran ao notar o japonês perfeito do medico.

"Sou sim... De Tomoeda, mais precisamente." – respondeu Tsukishiro educadamente.

"O que aconteceu com a Sakura?" – um grito rígido vinha dos corredores, chamando a atenção de Li e do Dr. Tsukishiro. Era Touya, e não parecia nada amigável. – "O que você fez com a minha irmã?" – Touya já segurava Li pelo colarinho da camisa, quando foi interrompido.

"Touya?" – questionou o médico.

"Sou eu sim, por quê?" – disse Touya virando-se para sua surpresa – "Yuki?"

"Vocês se conhecem?" – perguntou Li enquanto aproveitava-se do momento de distração de Touya para soltar as mãos de sua camisa. Só então lembrou-se que o médico a pouco afirmara ser de Tomoeda, cidade Natal da família de Sakura.

"Yuki... Quanto tempo!" – disse Touya com um sorriso enquanto abraçava o médico.

"Tinha certeza que deveria tomar conta particularmente desde caso, uma vez tratar-se de sua irmã, Touya. Quando vi o sobrenome da paciente, de início achei que era coincidência, mas quando li seu nome, Sakura... Não poderia haver duas..."

"Yuki... o que aconteceu com minha irmã?"

"Seus olhos..." – disse Dr. Tsukishiro com pesar.

"O que tem os olhos de Sakura?" – perguntou Li preocupado.

"Os exames que realizamos não mostram os estímulos em seus olhos. Mas somente teremos certeza quando Sakura acordar. Realizaremos novos exames, e possivelmente uma outra cirurgia e..."

"Você está me dizendo que minha irmã não está enxergando?" – Touya parecia não acreditar.

"Como já disse, a certeza dos dados só poderemos saber quando Sakura acordar." – disse o médico.

"Não podem fazer nada por ela? Faz horas que estou esperando respostas! Quero respostas!" – Disse Li com o tom de voz já alterado.

"Como o plantonista já havia lhe dito, Sr. Li, iremos transferi-la para outro hospital com mais recursos nesta área. Exaltar-se no momento é inútil. Temos que ter paciência. O importante é que ela está bem. Os sedativos foram muito fortes e por isso ela ainda não acordou. E se somente agora trouxemos a notícia, é porque somente neste instante tive a confirmação dos resultados."

"Para que hospital irá levá-la, Yukito?" – perguntou Touya.

"Para o Hospital de Olhos de Londres. É o mais especializado."

"Quero o melhor hospital! Talvez levá-la aos Estados Unidos onde certamente poderão verificar que nada de mal lhe ocorreu e..." – Li estava exaltado.

"Este hospital, Sr. Li, é o mais especializado da Europa. Vim justamente para me especializar em medicina ocular. Sou oftalmologista."

"Que bom tê-lo aqui, Yuki." – suspirou Touya aliviado – "Tenho certeza que minha irmã não poderia estar em melhores mãos."

"Agradeço, Touya!" – sorriu Yukito – "Na verdade, foi muita coincidência estar aqui. Como disse, estou me especializando no Hospital de Olhos, somente vim aqui verificar os dados de alguns pacientes que estão aos meus cuidados e tiveram sua primeira passagem aqui. Foi então que me pediram para avaliar seus exames, ter uma segunda opinião, apesar dos médicos daqui serem muito conceituados e precisos em suas análises. Mas quando vi o nome de Sakura... Senti que precisava cuidar dela."

"Obrigado, Yuki." – disse Touya.

"É o mínimo que poderia fazer para um grande amigo como você."

Li andava de um lado para o outro nos corredores do hospital. A conversa entre Touya e Dr. Tsukishiro lhe irritava profundamente. Como podiam relembrar velhos tempos com Sakura naquele estado? E se realmente os estímulos de seus olhos estivessem danificados. E se sua amada ficasse cega? Não, isso não poderia acontecer. Não iria acontecer!

* * *

"Tem certeza que não quer um café, Sr. Li?" – perguntava Spi fitando Li jogado sobre o desconfortável banco do Hospital de Olhos de Londres.

Apenas assentindo que não, Shaoran levantou-se voltando a caminhar pela quinta vez. Estava no hospital já há duas horas. Touya após seu súbito impulso de raiva, estava mais tranqüilo. Falara a pouco com sua esposa, Nakuru, acalmando-a. O casal conhecia Yukito dos tempos de colégio onde construíram grande amizade. Este relacionamento estava ajudando a todos a manterem a confiança.

"Sr. Li?" – Spi chamava a atenção de Shaoran.

"Já lhe disse, não quero café!" – disse Li respondendo com um tom ríspido em sua voz.

"Desculpe-me, Sr. Queria somente lhe dizer que o vôo do Sr. Kinomoto estará chegando em breve, e que irei me deslocar ao aeroporto para recepcioná-lo e trazê-lo para cá."

Li o fitou com ressentimento sobre suas palavras. Fora inconveniente. "Perdoe-me Spi. Está tentando me ajudar e a única coisa que faço é desmerecer sua atenção. Perdoe-me..."

"Sei que o que está passando não é fácil, Sr. Não tem do que se preocupar. Se me permite, sairei agora para o aeroporto." – Li assentiu – "Não precisa de mais nada, Sr.?"

"Não..." – respondeu Li com um pequeno sorriso – "Muito obrigado, Spi. Muito obrigado!"

Spi retirou-se, deixando Li sozinho. Ele queria apenas que tudo passasse. Queria acordar do maior pesadelo de sua vida. Touya fitava-o com raiva algumas vezes, outras com indiferença. O que estaria passando pela cabeça de Touya, e Fujitaka? Qual seria a repreensão que sofreria de um pai ressentido?

Touya observava Li. Queria tanto que ele desaparecesse com um simples passe de mágica, sumindo de sua vida e da vida de todos que ama. Ele fora o responsável por isso. E se sua irmã ficasse realmente cega? E se ele tirasse o brilho das esmeraldas mais belas? Não faria nenhuma loucura... _"Não vale a pena..."_ – pensava Touya. Tinha fé nos conhecimentos de Yukito. Tinha esperança na realização de um milagre através de suas mãos.

* * *

"Touya..." – Fujitaka chegara com Spi. Estava pálido, o vôo sem dúvidas deveria ter sido muito desagradável, não apenas pela viagem em si, mas pela tristeza que se instalara em seu coração.

"Pai..." – Touya correu até o pai abraçando-lhe com todo sentimento. Entregou-se as lágrimas nos braços do homem que o criara, no homem que dedicara toda sua vida a família e ao trabalho. A pessoa que mais admirava e tinha como um modelo de dignidade. Sentiu-se protegido.

"Meu filho..." – a voz de Fujitaka estava presa, quase entregue a emoção – "O que aconteceu com nossa Sakura?" – retribuía o abraço enquanto buscava Li com o olhar. O encontrou... Fitou-o com decepção. Ele quebrara sua confiança deixando sua jóia mais preciosa entregue as trincas da dor e da perda.

"Tudo ficará bem, pai... Eu sei que vai!"

"Touya?" – dizia Yukito aproximando-se. Li prontamente aproximou-se de Fujitaka cumprimentando-o com um simples aceno de cabeça. O que poderia dizer?

"Yukito!" – Fujitaka reconhecera o amigo de infância do filho – "Fiquei imensamente agradecido por ter alguém familiar tomando conta de minha filha."

"Eu me sinto muito honrado." – disse tristemente – "Tenho notícias de Sakura..."

"Como ela está?" – perguntou Li.

"Ela reagiu muito bem à segunda cirurgia..." – disse Yukito promovendo o sorriso no rosto de todos a sua volta – "Mas..." – como podia, uma única palavra, tirar toda a felicidade de um momento – "Sinto dizer, mas alguns danos infelizmente, são irreparáveis..."

"Minha filha..." – Fujitaka tinha lágrimas em seus olhos – "Minha Sakura..."

Shaoran virou-se rapidamente buscando fitar outro ponto que não fosse o rosto dos familiares de Sakura. Sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos. As palavras do médico castigaram ainda mais seu atormentado coração. Teria feito algo tão mau em sua vida que merecesse ver seu castigo na vida daqueles que ama? Por que não a ele?_ "Por que não a mim, Deus... Por quê?"_ – Li desabafava enquanto poucas lágrimas rolavam sobre sua face cansada, calejando ainda mais seu sofrimento.

"Ela está acordando... Acredito que gostaria de estar com a família neste momento..."

"Aonde ela está, Yuki?" – disse Touya – "Leve-nos até ela!"

"Me acompanhem." – disse Yukito direcionando-se para entrada restrita do hospital.

Li secou suas lágrimas com as mãos rapidamente. Respirou fundo algumas vezes. Teria que ser forte para sua Sakura, estar ao seu lado no momento em que mais precisaria dele. Ela teria que encontrar o apoio e a força necessária para continuar em sua voz. Não poderia demonstrar-lhe fraqueza, muito menos tristeza em sua voz.

"Aonde você vai?" – disse Touya grosseiramente a Li, que estava caminhando atrás dele – "Não ouviu? A família! Ela quer ver a família!"

Li parou de repente. O olhar fulminante do irmão de Sakura congelara-lhe a alma. Não queria discutir naquele momento. Todos estavam com os sentimentos à flor da pele. Observou Fujitaka e seu filho caminharem atrás do Dr. Tsukishiro, entrando pela porta que fechara prontamente após a passagem de todos. Ainda permaneceu com os olhos fixos na passagem. Estava tão perto de sua amada mas sentia-se a um precipício de distância. Uma distância que ele mesmo criara...

* * *

"Sakura..." – a voz tranqüila de Fujitaka acordava a jovem. O pai estava sentado ao lado da cama onde ela estava. Touya e Yukito estavam de pé, próximos a cama.

"Papai..." – Sakura tinha uma mescla de sonolência e felicidade em sua voz. Estava deitada com faixas sobre seus olhos. Teve um impulso de tocá-las, mas foi impedida pelo toque das mãos do médico sobre as suas.

"Minha querida..." – Fujitaka controlava-se para não demonstrar fraqueza – "O Dr. nos disse que até amanhã você não poderá remover estas faixinhas de seus olhos."

"Elas estão incomodando. Eu quero vê-lo papai. Só o Sr. está aqui? Onde está Shaoran?"

"Sakura..."

"Touya! Você está aqui também? Onde estou? O que aconteceu?" – Sakura começava a se desesperar sobre a cama. Levantou-se ficando sentada sobre ela. Queria sair, mas os sedativos ainda mantinham seu corpo mole e a fizeram deitar-se novamente.

"Permaneça deitada, minha flor." – disse o pai – "Tente descansar. Você caiu ontem enquanto patinava."

"Agora me lembro... Mas..."

"Shhh..." – Touya tocou-lhe os lábios da irmã com seus dedos – "Descanse Sakura. Papai e eu estaremos aqui quando acordar. E a levaremos para casa."

"Para casa?"

"Vamos ficar todos juntos, o que nunca devia ter mudado..." – Fujitaka o repreendeu com o olhar pelo impulso do filho. Não queria ver a filha assustada – "Tudo vai ficar bem, irmãzinha. Você vai voltar a ser a monstrenga de seu irmão." – Touya sentiu-se mais leve ao ver o riso nos rosto de sua irmã.

"Agora descanse..." – disse Fujitaka acariciando os cabelos da filha.

Sakura adormeceu facilmente em virtude dos medicamentos. Fujitaka pediu a Touya que ficasse com Sakura, saindo do quarto com um objetivo em mente: Shaoran Li. Direcionou-se a recepção do hospital onde o jovem aguardava angustiado.

"Como ela está?" – a aflição de Li era notável.

"Está se recuperando..."

"E seus olhos? Ela está enxergando? Quero falar como ela!"

"Acalme-se rapaz." – disse Fujitaka secamente – "Precisamos conversar."

Li ficou preocupado. O antes simpático e atencioso Fujitaka agora transformava-se em um homem sério, rígido com o olhar. Tinha suas razões para súbita mudança, mas será que toda aquela compreensão que sempre predispôs a ele desapareceria assim? A conversa prometia ser decisiva. O que falaria? Que sentia muito por seu descuido, que assumia a culpa por não protegê-la como deveria? Sentia-se perdido, talvez por sua dor ser imensa... Queria tanto abraçar Sakura, tê-la consigo mais uma vez.

"Sente-se rapaz." – pediu Fujitaka indicando uma das poltronas da recepção a Li, que prontamente aceitou. – "Sabe, meu jovem... Estaria enganando a mim mesmo se lhe dissesse que o erro não foi meu em parte. Ter confiado minha filha a um jovem como você..." – Li tentou interrompê-lo, mas Fujitaka movimentou sua mão para que Shaoran o deixasse terminar – "Sei que é extremamente responsável e que em nenhum momento quis que tudo isso acontecesse. Mas talvez eu tenha confundido sua responsabilidade com a capacidade de cuidar de uma menina, uma jovem tão doce e indefesa. Talvez tenha sido imprudente a apoiá-lo a amá-la! Um amor que não foi capaz de cuidar dela... e eu o avisei tantas vezes... O adverti que amar é cuidar, e proteger! A verdade é uma só meu rapaz..." – Fujitaka fitou Li intensamente, fazendo o rapaz sentir o olhar daquele homem transbordar emoção – "Estou muito decepcionado com você!"

Aquela frase apunhalou o coração de Shaoran. O homem que lhe confiara sua preciosidade, que o apoiara a revelar seus sentimentos, que o ajudara a identificar seus reais valores e sentimentos... Como fora desapontá-lo? Sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos.

"Posso estar enganado, mas no momento a única coisa que me importa é a saúde e tranqüilidade de minha filha. E para mim, Li, o melhor para ela é ir para casa. Será difícil para ela amanhã quando retirarem as bandagens de seus olhos e ela não conseguir..." – a voz de Fujitaka sumiu com a dor que transbordava de seu coração – "Quando ela não conseguir enxergar..."

"Eu... eu sinto muito..." – disse Li. Não sabia o que dizer, como agir, era como se estivesse em alto mar sem bússola e sem qualquer sinal de direção. Sentia-se como uma criança que acabara de destruir o objeto mais importante de sua mãe vendo-a chorar. Estava impotente. – "Amo sua filha, Kinomoto. Amo mais que tudo em minha vida." – respirou após sentir o coração aliviado por revelar-lhe seus sentimentos – "Fiz como aconselhou-me! Revelei meu amor para ela e estamos felizes! Acredite!"

"No momento este amor terá que aguardar." – Fujitaka respondeu secamente – "Como acha que Sakura irá se sentir quando descobrir que não poderá mais enxergar o céu que tanto ama, quando não puder mais ver as coisas que tanto ama e admira? Não quero que ninguém sinta pena de minha filha!" – disse levantando um pouco o tom de voz.

"Não pense isso de mim, Sr.!" – Shaoran sentiu-se ofendido – "Amo sua filha! Jamais sentiria pena dela!"

"Quero que vá!" – disse Fujitaka levantando-se.

"Como?" – Shaoran não entendia a atitude daquele homem.

"Amanhã verei como posso transferi-la de volta ao Japão. Cuidaremos de Sakura."

"Não me afaste da vida de Sakura sem ao menos me deixar falar com ela! Ninguém vai me afastar da mulher que amo!" – a revolta brilhava nas lágrimas de Li.

"O sentimento de compaixão é comum aos corações puros e sinceros. Terá pena de minha filha quase que inconscientemente... Mas está certo." – disse Fujitaka após soltar o ar – "Tem direito de vê-la, afinal, estava responsável por ela... Mas conheço minha filha, e acredite rapaz! Será mais doloroso vê-la afastando-o de si."

Shaoran não acreditou nas palavras de Fujitaka. Sua Sakura não faria isso com ele. Afastá-lo de si, mas por quê? Devia ser a dor, a angústia de ter as mãos atadas nessas circunstâncias. Não queria pensar nisso agora, queria ver Sakura, abraçá-la e dizer que sempre estaria ao seu lado.

"Amanhã quando Sakura acordar você poderá falar com ela. Por hora, vá para casa. Descanse. Vai precisar estar centrado quando tudo se tornar diferente. Um longo inverno está chegando..." – disse Fujitaka começando a caminhar em direção a entrada restrita para os quartos – "Um longo e doloroso inverno..."

* * *

"Concordo Touya... Acho que está certo sobre isso e..."

"Papai..." – Sakura despertara chamando atenção do pai e do irmão que conversavam próximos a janela do quarto. Prontamente se aproximaram de Sakura. – "Aonde estou?" – disse tateando a cama em que estava.

"Está num hospital querida." – respondeu Fujitaka.

"Hospital? Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Não se lembra? Estava patinando ontem..." – começou Fujitaka.

"Eu me lembro agora... A pista estava muito imprópria na verdade, choveu muito no dia anterior, mas eu queria muito patinar..."

"Você escorregou e caiu. Bateu sua cabeça muito forte... Não sente nada querida?" – disse o pai tocando-lhe a testa.

"Não... eu estou bem... eu acho..."

"Bom dia!" – disse Yukito entrando no quarto.

"Bom dia, Dr. Tsukishiro!" – cumprimentou Fujitaka.

"Será que posso conversar com minha paciente?" – brincou enquanto se aproximava da cama. Touya bateu levemente no ombro de Yukito, dando-lhe espaço para sentar-se na borda da cama.

"Venha Sakura, vou ajudá-la a se levantar." – Sakura hesitou no começo, mas seu pai pediu-lhe para obedecer – "Com cuidado..." – Yukito caminhou com Sakura até a poltrona do quarto – "Por favor, fechem as persianas." O quarto adentrou na escuridão, e todos ficaram apreensivos. – "Sakura, temo lhe dizer algo desagradável e possivelmente muito doloroso. Mas você é uma menina muito forte, e estou certo que compreenderá muito bem tudo o que lhe disser agora."

"Está bem..." – concordou a jovem. Fujitaka mantinha-se ao lado do filho, tenso.

"O acidente que sofreu lhe causou alguns danos em certos neurônios responsáveis pelos estímulos visuais."

"É por isso que estou com estas faixas sobre meus olhos?"

"Sim, Sakura. Realizamos duas cirurgias em seus olhos para verificarmos as lesões e sua intensidade. Infelizmente não conseguimos reconstituir alguns estímulos, pois os danos foram permanentes. Mas temos esperança!" – disse Yukito rapidamente, para que o fato de ouvirem 'danos permanentes' não causasse um choque tão grande.

"Esperanças?" – soltou Touya.

"Sim... Os olhos ainda são grandes mistérios, como muitas partes de nosso corpo para a medicina. Já tive casos de pessoas que perderam parcialmente a visão e a recuperaram. O próprio organismo, em virtude do tratamento que prontamente aplicaremos, poderá melhorar os estímulos visuais."

"Mas o que aconteceu com meus olhos?" – perguntou Sakura com um choro reprimido – "Eu perdi minha visão? Eu... Eu estou cega?"

"Acalme-se filha, escute o que o Dr. tem a dizer..."

"Não sabemos Sakura. Apenas posso informar que sua visão não será mais a mesma..."

"Me deixe ver!" – disse Sakura nervosa tentando remover as bandagens.

"Acalme-se, por favor..." – disse Yukito segurando as mãos de Sakura – "Acalme-se! Eu vou tirá-las para você."

Yukito começou a remover as bandagens de proteção lentamente, deixando apenas dois grandes protetores sobre os olhos de Sakura. Pegou uma cadeira e colocou-a em frente a jovem. Tomou uma pequena lanterna no bolso de seu avental. Sentou-se calmamente, bem próximo a ela e ligou a lanterna, passando a iluminar em parte o quarto escuro em que todos estavam. "Está pronta?" – perguntou Yukito vendo o assentimento de Sakura – "Quero que mantenha os olhos fechados ainda, está bem?" – Sakura concordou novamente. O Dr. removeu os protetores delicadamente dos olhos de Sakura . Respirou fundo duas vezes e fitou o amigo Touya e seu pai. Acenou com a cabeça mostrando para terem confiança. Tinham que ter esperanças. Posicionou a lanterna em direção aos olhos de Sakura. – "Abra seus olhos!"

* * *

Shaoran caminhava nos corredores do hospital. Cochilara poucos minutos em seu próprio carro, forçado por Spi uma vez que recusara-se a ir para casa. Não queria sair do hospital apesar da orientação de Fujitaka. Resolveu ficar no estacionamento, aguardando por qualquer sinal de que pudesse ficar junto de sua amada. Já eram quase dez da manhã, e após engolir um café por volta das oito, Li estava de prontidão na recepção do hospital.

A recepcionista atraída pelo olhar penetrante do chinês passou-lhe informações de que o Dr. Tsukishiro estava naquele momento no quarto da paciente, o que com certeza, indicava que Sakura tinha acordado. "Sakura... como você está meu amor?" – disse Li para si, buscando confortar seu coração.

* * *

Sakura abriu os olhos e logo os fechou em virtude da luz que incidia sobre eles. Virou seu rosto para baixo, abrindo os olhos novamente. O estímulo de luz fora sentido por seus olhos, o que trouxe um sorriso ao rosto de todos os presentes no quarto.

"Sakura, olhe para mim!" – pediu o médico. Sakura ergueu o rosto, piscando várias vezes como se buscasse entender o que seus olhos enxergavam. – "Diga-me... O que está vendo?"

"Não consigo manter os olhos abertos com a luz dentro deles..."

"Está bem vou abaixar a lanterna." - Sakura piscou mais algumas vezes e finalmente manteve os olhos abertos, olhando tudo ao seu redor, compreendendo o modo como seus olhos estavam. - "Olhe pra mim!"

Sakura fitou o médico. Seus olhos tinham um brilho incrível como se as esmeraldas tivessem sido recentemente polidas por um joalheiro. Aquele olhar encheu o coração de Yukito de uma forma que ele próprio não saberia descrever, nem de forma sentimental, nem de forma orgânica. Como aquela menininha tinha mudado. Talvez estivesse com a cabeça tão cheia de responsabilidades profissionais que não tivera dado conta da mulher maravilhosa que estava a pouco a seus cuidados no centro cirúrgico. A irmã de seu grande amigo tinha se transformado numa bela e encantadora mulher.

"Eu... eu não consigo..." – Sakura começava a chorar fechando os olhos novamente. Seu ato tirara o chão sob os pés de Touya, que saiu do lado de seu pai correndo para abraçar a irmã. Entregando-se ao abraço confortante do irmão, a jovem desabou em lágrimas. Tentava compreender o que seus olhos lhe mostravam mas parecia que o mundo tinha se transformado do colorido por de sol para uma noite sombria e vazia.

"Sakura sei que é difícil" – retomou Yukito – "Mas preciso que me conte como está enxergando! Pois sei que está. Seus olhos focaram nos meus. Eu pude nitidamente enxergar isso! Conte-me como eles estão."

"Eu não sei... Não vejo nada direito! É como se borrassem tudo!" – a jovem continuava chorando.

"Óculos! Óculos irão resolver, não irão Dr.?" – perguntou Touya.

"Precisamos de mais exames agora. Talvez alguma outra cirurgia corretora, mas antes temos que ver o quanto da visão de Sakura foi corrompida e..."

"Me sinto tonta com os olhos abertos..." – Sakura disse respirando forte, tentando controlar as lágrimas. – "O chão não parece certo... Nem as imagens... Nem as cores..."

"Tudo ainda está estranho, eu sei... Mas faremos o possível para tornar sua visão confortável... Confie em mim!" - Yukito levantou-se e pousou sua mão sobre a cabeça da jovem.

Saindo do quarto seguido de Fujitaka, Yukito ainda sentia-se hipnotizado pelos olhos intensos de sua paciente. Seria possível uma paixão repentina ter surgido em seu coração? Era uma mescla de atenção com carinho, desejo com proteção. Queria cuidar de Sakura. Precisava cuidar de Sakura. Não permitiria que as esmeraldas não vissem nunca mais seu próprio brilho refletido no espelho.

"Dr. Tsukishiro?" – Fujitaka chamou a atenção do médico – "Como minha filha está? Para mim não precisa esconder nada!"

"Acalme-se Sr. Kinomoto!" – disse Yukito repousando a mão sobre o ombro de Fujitaka – "Confie na medicina. Encontraremos alguma forma de estabilizar a visão de Sakura, torná-la mais confortável para que ela possa manter seus olhos abertos."

"Mas o que aconteceu?"

"Não estou bem certo, mas é como se seus olhos tivessem desaprendido a olhar. Como se perdessem o foco, a nitidez, a ordem e posição das cores. Como suspeitava, Sakura perdeu a capacidade de identificar as imagens e as distâncias. Não conseguiremos melhorar sua visão, infelizmente... O que posso fazer somente, é ensiná-la a identificar os espaços, manter as imagens fixas e desta forma, conseguir manter seus olhos abertos."

"Então é irreversível?"

"Sinto afirmar-lhe isso, mas Sakura jamais voltará a enxergar como antes. A definição das formas, das cores, isto ficará somente em suas lembranças. Ao menos até o status em que a medicina ocular se encontra." – Yukito fitou o teto com pesar. Odiava transmitir notícias deste porte, ainda mais para pessoas que tanto estimava. – "Tem minha palavra que farei o possível para que ela compreenda suas limitações visuais e tenha uma vida confortável. Tenho certeza que Sakura aprenderá o mais importante de nossas vidas! Não são as imagens que nos trazem vida, mas as emoções que elas proporcionam. E emoções são sentidas!"

"Meu rapaz..." – Fujitaka pousava as mãos sobre os ombros do jovem médico. Sentira as palavras tocantes de Yukito. Sem dúvidas, ele tinha um lindo coração, e as poucas palavras a pouco ditas foram suficientes para que sentisse confiança naquele homem – "Sinto que teremos que ensinar minha filha a enxergar de outra forma, não é mesmo? E sei que poderei contar com sua ajuda!" – Fujitaka sorriu retribuindo o assentimento do médico – "Sakura terá que aprender a enxergar com os olhos de sua alma."

* * *

Sakura mantinha-se encolhida sobre a poltrona. Recusava-se a abrir os olhos que tanto a martirizavam. Li estava ali, bem próximo. Podia sentir sua presença aonde quer que estivesse. Há pouco seu pai tinha permitido que seu treinador a visse. Sabia que ele estivera ali, todo o tempo, aguardando o momento em que pudesse ficar a sós com ela. Sentimentos misturavam-se assim como as imagens inconstantes e sem direção que seus olhos insistiam que apresentar. Amor, medo, ternura, decepção... Será que nunca teria os sentimentos definidos em sua vida?

As últimas horas tinham sido as piores de sua vida. Caíra do céu aonde Li na noite anterior a tinha levado. Parecia um sinal de que algo iria acontecer.

Lembrou-se como se seus últimos momentos viessem como um flash em sua mente. Estava novamente no salão do clube, ouvindo as palavras de Li para a repórter. "_Foi uma aposta tola... Coisa de criança..."_ – como isso a feria... Tentava a todo custo imaginar que era apenas uma imagem que tinha que criar em sua carreira, mas não poderia simplesmente viver e conquistar seu sonho? Sabia que a conquista de grandes sonhos nos submetiam a grandes sacrifícios, mas talvez tivesse aceitado coisas demais. Talvez Deus a estivesse colocando a prova de que devemos apenas viver, buscar nossos sonhos com o objetivo em mente, sem aceitar dificuldades não necessárias, como este caso. Não merecia ouvir Li julgando e modificando seus atos.

Seus dois sonhos estavam bem nítidos diante de seus olhos, enquanto continuava a reviver os últimos momentos no clube. Viu a si mesma se distanciar do salão e descer as escadas. Agora podia ver bem claramente o quanto à pista estava imprópria, toda molhada com poças d'água sobre ela. Por certo que esqueceram de cobri-la na noite anterior. Na noite em que Li a envolvera em seus braços e revelara seu amor por ela. Caminhou até a escadaria e viu sua imagem patinando. Como estava triste naquele momento. O gelo sempre era seu confidente, e os patins o instrumento que a conduziam no caminho de suas angústias.

Viu seu salto triplo seguido de um duplo. Um salto impreciso que causou sua queda. Seu corpo escorregou pela pista e deslizou diretamente até uma coluna de estrutura comprometida, batendo sua cabeça fortemente. Ouviu os gritos, sentiu os gritos.

Voltou a si com a dor ainda latejando em suas memórias. Sentia a tristeza em seu coração. A vida lhe tirara um de seus sonhos, a patinação, e ela não se achava mais viva o suficiente para viver o outro. Não sentia-se mais preparada para o amor, muito menos para Li. Como poderia amar alguém se sempre que estivesse ao seu lado revivesse o fracasso de seu outro sonho? Como poderia viver com alguém que em momentos a amava em outros era desprezante? Não sentia-se mais forte para lutar, não sentia mais vontade de lutar. Suas vontades haviam partido junto com as cores da vida que já não mais enxergava diante de seus olhos.

Seu pai saíra do quarto com seu irmão levemente contrariado, a pedido da jovem. Assim que a porta cerrou-se, Li aproximou-se dela. Num ímpeto de saudade abraçou-a, mas assim que Sakura sentiu os braços fortes de Li envolvendo-a, distanciou-se.

"Sakura..." – Li estranhou a atitude de Sakura, mas compreendeu o momento que vivia. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado querendo mostrar-se presente.

"Você já sabe, não é?" – Sakura foi ríspida.

"Não vamos falar disso agora, está bem?" – Li foi confortante com o timbre de sua voz. Sabia que aquele momento estava sendo tortuoso para ela. Tomou uma de suas mãos nas suas, e repousou um beijo suave sobre ela. – "Pensei em você todo esse tempo." – disse tentando chamar Sakura para sua direção.

"Li..." – Sakura puxou sua mão para si. Tinha medo de não ser forte. – "Eu vou voltar para Tomoeda."

"Já lhe pedi, Sakura... Não vamos falar disso agora..."

"E do que você quer falar?" – Sakura riu um tanto sarcástica.

"De nós..." – Li tentou mostrar-se romântico ao menos uma vez, num momento tão difícil.

"De nós?" – Sakura balançava a cabeça sem entender – "Tudo está diferente, não percebe?" – sentiu o choro sufocando-lhe. Tudo girava em sua cabeça. Abriu os olhos rapidamente com o objetivo de repassar o giro de sua mente para sua visão. Levantou-se não sentindo os pés firmes sobre o solo desconhecido. Shaoran levantou-se pronto a ajudá-la, mas Sakura girou e deu passos incertos para trás. Não queria a ajuda de Li, não queria a ajuda de ninguém.

Tentou firmar seus olhos, identificar os objetos no quarto. Não seria difícil. O que mais além de uma cama e a poltrona em que estava poderiam existir num quarto de hospital? O local estava escuro, pois a luz ainda incomodava os olhos de Sakura. O chão movimentava-se como em um terremoto e Sakura movia-se acompanhando as imagens que seu cérebro identificava. Tentou encontrar Li, mas somente um vulto comprido e distorcido foi o que pôde ver. Firmou seus passos por mais que se sentisse saindo de um brinquedo de giro rápido do parque de diversões.

Deu mais um passo, em falso, caindo sobre seus joelhos. Fechou os olhos em sinal de decepção e impotência.

Observar Sakura agindo daquela maneira machucava Li. Por que ela tinha que ser tão teimosa? Por que não o deixava protegê-la? Queria abraçá-la, fazer tudo ficar bem...

"Sakura!" – Li abaixou-se tocando os ombros da jovem – "Não se esforce desta forma! Com o tempo tudo será mais fácil, tem que confiar!"

"Pare de falar como meu pai! Acabei de ouvir isso dele pouco antes de você entrar!"

"Eu... eu não quis..." – Li percebeu que proteção era tudo o que ela não queria naquele momento.

"Eu quero ficar sozinha!" – disse levantando-se e caminhando com os braços estendidos, como uma pessoa que caminha no escuro, com medo de tropeçar nos objetos. Encontrou a cama, tateou-a para ter certeza que tratava-se dela, e sentou-se. – "Não quero que ninguém me veja assim!"

"Pare com isso! Me deixe ficar com você, Sakura! Não me trate como um estranho em sua vida! O que aconteceu com a gente ontem, ou anteontem, eu já nem sei mais que dia é hoje! Sakura, não é possível que tenhamos voltado à estaca zero!" – Li soltava sua irritação por ver Sakura agindo como uma criança, não permitindo que ele ficasse próximo a ela.

"O que aconteceu com a gente?" – Sakura virou seu rosto ao oposto de onde a voz de Li vinha, não queria que ele visse suas expressões. Não queria que ele percebesse o quanto sentia saudades daquele momento. Não queria que ele a visse chorar.

"Não se lembra?" – Li caminhou parando de frente a ela – "Nos amamos, Sakura. Tivemos nossos sentimentos expressados no ato mais apaixonante que existe."

"Eu sei..." – disse com pesar. Lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto, uma mescla de dor e saudade.

"Por que isso agora? Por que está sendo áspera comigo? Por que não me deixa tocá-la?" – disse levando sua mão a deslizar sobre a face molhada de Sakura.

"Estou confusa, Li." – disse abaixando o rosto para que a mão de Li se desprendesse dele. - "Não quero que me veja assim, que sinta pena de mim! Que volte a me tratar como a menininha que deixei de ser a muito tempo!" – disse alterando sua voz.

"Sakura, como pode pensar isso de mim depois do que vivemos juntos e..."

"Por favor, Xiao Lang!" – disse com a voz suave que tocou profundamente o coração de Li – "Desta vez, ao menos desta vez, deixe as coisas serem do jeito que estou te pedindo."

"Sakura..."

"Amanhã vou voltar com meu pai e meu irmão para Tomoeda. A patinação acabou pra mim, Li. Ao menos desta vez não precisará mentir para afastar-se das pistas. Poderá dizer que sua aprendiz está incapacitada de abrir seus olhos. Diga que Sakura Kinomoto abandonará as pistas de patinação para sempre!" – As lágrimas escorriam intensamente agora, com a rispidez que soltava as palavras – "Você ainda tem alguns meses até as Olimpíadas! Quem sabe não encontra outra menina para treinar..." – Sakura debochava dos sentimentos de Li e também de seus próprios.

"Pare de besteiras, Sakura!" – Li trazia Sakura para perto de si, tocando seu rosto, incrédulo com as palavras que ela falava – "Eu não quero nenhuma outra aprendiz! Não me importa mais o campeonato! Não me importa mais a patinação! O que me importa agora, é você!"

"Nada mais importa, Shaoran..." – Sakura colocava suas mãos sobre as de Li, e tentando controlar suas forças, abriu seus olhos fitando o vulto a sua frente, focando na luz que ele emanava. Sabia que aquele brilho referia-se as pedras de âmbar que tanto tocavam seu coração – "Nada mais importa pra quem perdeu os dois maiores sonhos de sua vida quando eles pareciam tão próximos de serem tocados..." – o verde dos olhos de Sakura brilhava com as lágrimas que insistiam em rolar.

"Não fale isso..." – Li sentiu duas lágrimas rolarem por sua face. Como Sakura podia falar daquela forma? Parecia que não tinha perdido apenas o brilho de seus olhos como também o brilho de sua vida. – "Outros sonhos virão, mais bonitos, mais intensos! E você irá conquistá-los!"

"Não tenho mais sonhos, Shaoran." – disse afastando-o as mãos de Li de seu rosto através das suas. Manteve as mãos de Li entre as suas, ergueu sua face fitando o teto do quarto. Fechou seus olhos incomodada com a tontura que eles proporcionavam – "Meus sonhos acabaram naquele dia em que cai naquela pista. O meu sonho de ser uma grande patinadora e o sonho de achar que posso ser feliz com você." – Soltou as mão de Li escorregando sobre a cama, virando para o outro lado.

"Por que está falando isso!" – Li deixava as lágrimas lavarem a angústia e carregarem a dúvida de seu coração para fora de seu corpo – "Está desistindo de nós, Sakura?"

"Não estou desistindo de você, Li! Eu apenas não posso permitir um 'nós' se uma das partes dele não é mais completa."

"Como pode falar assim! Eu não estou conseguindo acreditar que você está falando isso!" – Li contornou a cama e a tomou num abraço apertado. Precisava senti-la junto a si. Precisava trazê-la junto a seu peito para que seu coração pulsasse o ritmo que a convenceria de que seu amor era real – "Não fale assim, não fale assim!" – disse trazendo-a para bem próximo, fazendo-a erguer-se da cama – "Eu te amo! Não vou permitir que se afaste de mim!"

A ternura daquele abraço fez Sakura por poucos instantes desistir de tudo o que estava pensando desde que Li entrara em seu quarto. Seu coração disparou. O calor do afeto daquele homem a tomava de uma maneira que não conseguia explicar. Sentia-se amada. Envolta num mar de tranqüilidade e leveza. Como ela o amava...

Ontem sentia-se completa, como se toda a felicidade do mundo pousasse dobre ela, mas acordara enxergando a vida de outra forma. Acordara numa vida sombria, incerta e infeliz.

"Shaoran..." – Li recuou do forte abraço com seu murmúrio. Ainda manteve Sakura envolta em seus braços, mas sem prendê-la, sem tomá-la para si. – "Vá embora... por favor..."

Ele ainda não conseguia entender o propósito de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era como se o pesadelo não tivesse sido encerrado.

"Não torne tudo mais difícil pra mim."

"Não quero isso..." – disse sem compreender o que ocorria, tentando ser forte na busca de uma explicação plausível. Seu peito estava sufocado como se lhe tirassem o ar, como se lhe tirassem seu próprio coração e o pulsar de sua vida.

"Se me ama tanto quanto diz, respeite minha decisão." - Sakura disse por fim, ainda abraçada a Shaoran.

Ao ouvir Sakura desafiar seu amor por ela, tomou uma decisão. Beijou suavemente a testa da amada, deslizando suas mãos pelos longos cabelos. Queria sentir o perfume deles mais uma vez. Caminhou até a saída do quarto calmamente e abriu a porta. E antes de deixar o quarto, de deixar seu amor para trás, disse palavras que mudariam não só sua própria vida como a de seu grande e único amor – "Só espero que sua decisão não permita que tudo o que poderíamos construir juntos desmorone. Estou deixando o meu sonho aqui, neste instante. Se realmente acredita que seus sonhos já não existem mais, que eles não importam, então os meus também não existirão! Pois o único sonho, aquele que realmente importa pra mim está aqui, me mandando partir." – dizendo isso deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Shaoran..." – Sakura murmurou caindo de joelhos no chão, se entregando a um choro angustiante e compulsivo. Tinha acabado de afastar o amor de sua vida. Ela o tinha mandado partir...

O mar esverdeado recuava da praia. Deixava as terras firmes e quentes. Abandonava o porto seguro dos solos âmbares rumo ao infinito e assustador alto mar. O mar tornava-se oceano mais uma vez. Solitário, frio e inseguro.

* * *

"Não quero ver ninguém!" – Sakura falava rispidamente a seu pai.

****

**_Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love _**

_Fazendo tudo que eu acredito  
Indo pelas regras que eu pensei  
Mais compreensão do que esta a minha volta_

_E protegido pelas paredes do amor**  
**_

Estava sendo muito difícil, mas Fujitaka estava fazendo o seu melhor. Tinham chegado a Tomoeda há duas semanas e Sakura mantinha-se isolada em seu quarto. Tomoyo já tinha ido a sua casa inúmeras vezes, mas Sakura recusava-se em vê-la, assim como recusava-se a atender qualquer telefonema, incluindo os de seu treinador. Mal saía do quarto que mantinha com as janelas cerradas. Tirara todos os objetos do aposento, incluindo a estante com sua coleção de objetos trazidos com tanto carinho por seu pai de cada uma de suas expedições.

Sakura ficava encolhida no chão, ao lado do som que já aprendera a ligar e desligar sozinha pelo tato. Sua cama já não existia mais, só o colchão sobre o chão, com diversas almofadas ao redor. Parecia um grande galpão, frio e vazio. Ainda tinha muitas dificuldades em manter os olhos abertos, e apesar de toda insistência de sua família, Sakura não queria realizar nenhum tratamento.

O pai sentia-se entristecido cada vez que sua filha recusava-se a lutar contra seu infortúnio. Touya mudara-se com Nakuru e Hoshio para casa do pai. Sua esposa ajudava Sakura com o banho, roupas e com a casa enquanto Touya e o sogro trabalhavam. O pequeno Hoshio parecia ser a única felicidade de Sakura. Escutar a risada infantil e pura preenchia o coração da jovem, e por poucos instantes lhe tirava um sorriso de seu rosto.

Touya havia entrado em contato com Yukito, pedindo-lhe auxílio. Já não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudar sua irmã. O pai prontamente o apoiou, pois o amigo da família tinha muita estima pelos Kinomotos. Há três dias Sakura recebia visitas do Dr. Tsukishiro com quase uma imposição de seu irmão. Este tinha voltado para Tomoeda. Dissera que trancara sua especialização por motivos pessoais, e aproveitaria suas férias para ajudar irmã do amigo. Mas algo em sua dedicação indicava específicos motivos pessoais, muito ligados a seu próprio coração, que não conseguia esquecer os brilhos das mais belas esmeraldas...

_**All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe  
**Tudo que você vê sou eu  
E tudo que eu realmente acredito_

"Querida..."

"Por que está agindo assim?" – uma voz conhecida por Sakura invadia o quarto.

"Tomoyo?" – respondia Sakura assustada.

"Ande, levante-se!" – disse Tomoyo entrando no quarto e aproximando-se da jovem – "Esperei tempo demais, Sakura..."

"Tomoyo..." – Fujitaka murmurou no batente da porta, após a passagem rápida de Tomoyo por ele. Estava surpreso com a atitude da amiga de sua filha. Ela nunca fora tão firme em seus atos. Era tão delicada, educada e compreensiva. Mas talvez fosse tudo o que sua filha estaria precisando.

"Eu não quero!" – Sakura disse encolhendo-se mais no canto – "Eu já disse que não quero ver ninguém!"

"Sakura..." – a voz de Tomoyo era suave. Sentia um aperto em seu coração por ver a amiga tão frágil. Mas não poderia deixá-la desistir. Não deixaria. – "Se esqueceu de nossa promessa?" – disse ajoelhando-se próximo de Sakura.

"Promessa?" – Sakura perguntou forçando sua memória a lembrar.

_**  
That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
**Por isso eu nasci pra tentar  
Eu aprendi a amar  
Ser compreensivo  
E acreditar na vida _

"_Prometa Sakura!" – dizia uma pequena garotinha de pouco mais de dez anos._

"_Mas..." – a pequena garotinha não entendia o motivo daquela promessa. Estava a pouco brincando de casinha na casa de sua melhor amiga e esta simplesmente lhe pedira pra prometer algo que ainda, para alguém de tão pouca idade, parecia muito estranho._

"_Prometa que nunca vai deixar de tentar..." – insistiu a amiga._

"_Tentar?"_

"_Prometa-me que nunca desistirá de sua vida! Acontecendo o que acontecer! Que sempre vai acreditar nela!" – os olhos violetas da jovem menina brilhavam intensamente._

"_Está bem!" – respondeu com um sorriso. Talvez não entendesse ainda muito bem o que acabava de prometer, mas tinha certeza que tratava-se de algo importante, pois jamais desistiria de sua própria vida – "Mas então prometa-me que será minha amiga pra sempre!"_

"_Isso é fácil!" – riu faceira – "Prometo sempre estar ao seu lado e nunca permitir que desista de sua vida!"_

"_E eu nunca deixarei você longe dela!" – prometeu a amiga de olhos verdes intensos, com um sorriso singelo em seu rosto delicado._

_As amigas sorriam, haviam selado uma promessa, uma promessa de nunca desistir de viver..._

**_But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
But I was born to try _**

_Mas você tem de fazer escolhas  
Ser certo ou errado  
Algumas vezes você tem de sacrificar as coisas que você gosta  
Mas eu nasci pra tentar_

"Tomoyo... Eu... Eu..." – Sakura caiu em prantos e foi prontamente atendida pelos braços da amiga que estavam prontos a recebê-la com todo afeto e carinho – "Me desculpe..."

"Está tudo bem agora, Sakura." – disse Tomoyo docemente – "Eu não vou permitir que desista..."

**_  
No point in talking what you should have been  
And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture_**

_Sem razão em falar o que você tem sido  
E lamentar as coisas que acontecem  
A vida esta cheia de enganos, destinos e verdades  
Removendo as nuvens e olhando a grande foto_

"Está tudo bem, papai?" – perguntou Touya sentado no sofá da sala ao ver o pai descer as escadas emocionado.

"Está meu filho!" – disse sorrindo pegando Hoshio no colo que acabava de caminhar até seu avô – "Acredito que sua irmã se lembrou de algo muito importante e que a fez abrir parte da parede que construiu ao seu redor."

"O que está dizendo?" – Touya não o entendeu.

"Apenas que sinto que tudo ficará bem!"

__

And all that you see is me  
And all I truly believe

_Tudo que você vê sou eu,  
E tudo que eu realmente acredito_

"Eu fiz tudo errado, não fiz?" – perguntou Sakura secando seu rosto com as mãos.

"Shhh..." – disse Tomoyo lhe ajeitando os cabelos – "Venha, vou lhe ajudar a se vestir!" – Puxou a amiga para que levantasse consigo – "Vamos caminhar! Está um dia tão lindo lá fora!"

"Eu não sei se quero..." – relutou Sakura.

"Estou com saudades da minha amiga! Tenho tanto a lhe contar..." – disse rindo – "Por favor..."

Sakura sorriu com a graciosidade e animação da amiga. Ela estava fazendo tudo certo. Não lhe importava o que tinha acontecido, nem o que estaria por vir. Tomoyo queria apenas desfrutar um tempo junto com sua amiga. Passaram meses distantes uma da outra, mas era como se a jovem de longos cabelos negros sempre estivesse presente. Como sentia falta da compreensão, da carisma de Tomoyo. Não poderia existir uma amiga mais dedicada.

"Vamos, Sakura! Precisamos comemorar seu aniversário como todos os anos! Prometo que deixo você escolher o bolo desta vez. Apesar de que no ano passado sua escolha não foi nada muito interessante. Tive que malhar duas horas a mais para queimar as calorias extras daquele bolo de chocolate e chantili!"

"Tomoyo..." – disse Sakura puxando a amiga para si – "Obrigada!"

**_  
That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
But I was born to try _**

_Por isso eu nasci pra tentar  
Eu aprendi a amar  
Ser compreensivo  
E acreditar na vida  
Mas você tem de fazer escolhas  
Ser certo ou errado  
Algumas vezes você tem de sacrificar as coisas que você gosta_

_Mas eu nasci pra tentar_

"Sakura!" – espantou-se Touya ao ver a irmã de mãos dadas com a amiga no pé da escada.

"Nós vamos dar uma voltinha!" – respondeu Tomoyo sorrindo.

"Eu levo vocês!" – Touya respondeu prontamente.

"Não precisa, Touya!" – respondeu Sakura – "Quero conversar com minha amiga. Temos muitos assuntos de meninas, não é?" – sorriu enquanto virava-se para a amiga. Sabia onde ela estava. Sempre saberia.

"Deixe as meninas, Touya!" – respondeu Fujitaka aproximando-se da filha e repousando um suave beijo sobre sua testa – "Juízo, sim!"

"Pode deixar!" – disseram em uníssono.

_**  
All that you see is me  
All I truly believe **_

_Tudo que você vê sou eu  
Tudo que eu realmente acredito_

_**All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe**__**  
**Tudo que você vê sou eu  
E tudo que eu realmente acredito_

Sakura degustava um pedaço de bolo com morangos. Tomoyo lhe contava sobre Eriol, e como estava seu relacionamento. Dos ciúmes de sua mãe, dos carinhos e atenção sempre disponíveis do namorado e de como sentia-se feliz.

Diversas vezes Tomoyo percebia que estava tocando no ponto em que queria. Sabia que parte de toda aquela angústia referia-se a outra pessoa, Shaoran Li. Eriol perguntava-lhe sempre em todas as suas ligações se já tinha conseguido falar com Sakura, por certo a pedido do próprio Li. Apesar de todas as suas tentativas anteriores serem em vão, seu namorado sempre a incentivava a persistir. Seria muito difícil, mas não poderia desistir de sua amiga.

E lá estavam elas, juntas. Compartilhando um momento com conversas aleatórias, mas Tomoyo sabia que no momento em que Sakura sentisse segurança ela contaria. Conhecia-a melhor do que ninguém, e com certeza não demoraria mais do que outro pedaço de bolo...

**_  
That I was born to try _**

**_I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
But I was born to try _**

_Mas eu nasci pra tentar_

_Por isso eu nasci pra tentar  
Eu aprendi a amar  
Ser compreensivo  
E acreditar na vida  
Mas você tem de fazer escolhas  
Ser certo ou errado  
Algumas vezes você tem de sacrificar as coisas que você gosta  
Mas eu nasci pra tentar_

"Tomoyo..." – disse Sakura após terminar o segundo pedaço de bolo.

"Quer mais um pedaço?" – sorriu Tomoyo. Seus olhos violetas brilhavam com a emoção do momento.

Estava um dia lindo, realmente. Um pouco frio ainda, mas em breve o tempo mudaria. As amigas estavam sentadas em uma pequena mesa sobre a grama do Parque Central de Tomoeda. Haviam comprado um bolo pequeno de morangos e o degustavam à medida que Tomoyo lhe contava sobre seus últimos meses. A jovem observava as ações de Sakura todo o tempo, e sabia que agora ela iria lhe contar tudo...

_**  
But you've got to make choices**_

_Mas você tem de fazer escolhas_

_**  
Be wrong or right**_

_Ser certo ou errado_

"Não sei se fiz certo... Mas foi a escolha que fiz..."

"O que você fez, Sakura?" – perguntou Tomoyo com tranqüilidade em sua voz. Sabia que a amiga precisaria de todo o apoio do mundo, pois falaria de seu coração.

"Eu o mandei partir..."

"Como?" – Tomoyo tomou a mão da amiga nas suas – "Me conte tudo desde o início, está bem?"

Sakura respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de começar. Abriu seus olhos e fitou o céu por alguns momentos. Pela primeira vez seus olhos não mudaram as cores daquela visão, afinal o céu estava nublado, cinza, assim como seus olhos, assim como sua vida.

"Algumas vezes você tem de sacrificar as coisas que você gosta..." – disse Sakura voltando-se para a amiga, fechando seus olhos novamente – "Pelo próprio bem delas..."

"Sakura..."

**_  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like _**

_Algumas vezes você tem de sacrificar as coisas que você gosta_

_**  
But I was born to try**_

_Mas eu nasci pra tentar_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Música: **Born to Try – Delta Goodrem

* * *

_**Tradução frases em inglês**_

"_Mr. Li?"_ – "Sr. Li?"

"_Yes! It's me!"_ – "Sim! Sou eu!"

"_We've just decided to move Miss Kinomoto to another hospital…"_ – "Nós acabamos de decidir em mover a Srta. Kinomoto para outro hospital..."

"_Move? What's happen to her?"_ – "Movê-la? O que aconteceu com ela?"

"_I think Dr. Tsukishiro can explain you better, Sir."_ – "Eu acredito que o Dr. Tsukishiro pode explicar-lhe melhor, Sr."

"_Wait! You can't leave me without some answers..."_ – "Espere! Você não pode me deixar sem algumas respostas..."

* * *

**N/A**

Não vou me prolongar, acho que estou me cansando de notas longas...

Finalmente o clímax da história foi terminado! Uma nova etapa começa em S.t.H.

Sakura está com a visão extremamente comprometida e aprenderá a enxergar com os **_'Olhos da Alma'_**. Este quase foi o título da minha história a princípio, mas acreditem**, Stairway to Heaven** ainda é mais perfeito para ela!

Após a patinação ter sido tirada de sua vida, nossa protagonista ainda afasta o grande amor de sua vida. O que estará por vir? Muitas emoções, muitas surpresas ainda estarão por vir!

Quero reviews, heim? Só posto o próximo capítulo quando ver o numerinho de reviews ultrapassar os 300! Combinado?

_**Naki**_


	20. Cap XIX: Recomeçar

_**Stairway**__** to Heaven**_

_**Por: Naki**_

**Capítulo XIX – Recomeçar**

"Tem certeza de que não quer mais nada, Sakura?" – a amiga perguntava com certa tristeza.

"Tenho..." – disse Sakura respirando fundo, controlando-se para não chorar – "Eu só quero ir embora... Por favor..."

"Está bem... Vamos..."

Sakura levantava-se com ajuda de Tomoyo ainda um tanto magoada por todos os acontecimentos recentes. Por mais que a amiga tentasse lhe animar, sentia em seu íntimo uma dor irreparável. Hesitara em contar sobre seus sentimentos, sobre a dor de ter deixado seu grande amor partir. Tomoyo insistira, mas Sakura pediu que soubesse esperar seu momento. Tudo ainda era tão novo, a vida lhe era nova perante seus olhos...

"Sakura eu..." – Tomoyo tentara novamente levantar o ponto sobre a separação de Sakura e Li, já dentro do carro.

"Tomoyo..." – Sakura cerrava os olhos com força. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos – "É muito doloroso pra mim. Por favor, entenda. Eu o mandei partir, e é só isso."

"Mas..." – Tomoyo acariciava os cabelos longos de Sakura, tentando confortá-la.

"Eu não quero que ninguém sinta pena de mim..."

"E quem lhe disse que Li sentiria pena de você? Porque não permitiu que ele continuasse ao seu lado?"

"Eu... eu não podia! Eu simplesmente não podia..."

"Eu não consigo entender... Sakura, olhe pra mim!"

"Não adianta, eu não vou lhe enxergar..." – Sakura chorava partindo o coração da amiga.

"Então enxergue com sua alma!" – disse puxando a mão da amiga para junto de seu peito – "Por que não podia? Por que acredita não poder mais ser amada?"

"Eu não sou mais completa..." – desabafou a amiga – "Como posso amar alguém se não sou mais completa?"

"Pare de besteiras!" – disse Tomoyo abraçando a amiga – "Você é maravilhosa pelo que é... Não será sua visão que dirá mais sobre você!"

"Eu não posso mais patinar! Abandonei meus sonhos! E Li estava dentro deles... Não quero nada que me lembre deste infortúnio!" – disse Sakura um tanto quanto revoltada.

"Quanta bobagem..." – disse Tomoyo – "Então teria que tirar cada um dos que te amam de sua vida. Inclusive a mim, e a seu pai! Pois nós vivemos cada um de seus sonhos, Sakura. Somos parte deles!"

Tomoyo estava certa. Sua tão querida amiga. Estava a seu lado em todos os momentos de sua vida partilhando cada um de seus sonhos, presente em cada uma de suas conquistas. Enxugou as lágrimas com a mão livre, respirando algumas vezes para acalmar seu coração.

"Confie em mim..." – continuou Tomoyo – "Quero que tenha o prazer de seus sonhos novamente. Eles podem ter mudado. Mas mudaram apenas externamente. Eles continuam aí, com você!"

"Que sonhos?"

"A patinação, por exemplo!" – disse Tomoyo entusiasmada.

"Tomoyo..." – disse Sakura respirando fundo, contendo um pouco mais o choro. – "Não posso mais patinar..."

"E quem lhe disse isso? Você anda muito desinformada viu mocinha..." – disse com o tom brincalhão, secando o rosto delicado da amiga com um lenço.

"O que está querendo dizer?"

"Quando temos um sonho nos motivando, tudo em nossas vidas se torna mais fácil! O primeiro passo é você deixar de sentir que esta incompleta! Creio que quando sentir que não perdeu nada, me ouviu bem? Quando sentir que não perdeu 'nada', tenho certeza, conseguirá tudo de volta! Pois tudo está diante de você Sakura, de braços abertos a sua espera!"

"O que está dizendo, Tomoyo?" – Sakura não entendia as palavras da amiga.

"Como você pode ser tão ingênua..." – ria sozinha da inocência tão cativante da amiga – "Quando perceber que não perdeu nada conquistará seus maiores sonhos de volta! Terá a patinação aflorando a paixão dentro de si e a certeza de que poderá correr de volta aos braços do homem que ama. E o melhor de tudo isso, será recebida pelo homem que te ama intensivamente desde o primeiro dia que lhe viu..."

"Como pode ter certeza disso? Quem te disse que conseguirei patinar novamente?" – Sakura balançava a cabeça negativamente. Não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras.

"Quero treiná-la de novo!" – disse Tomoyo com a voz suave – "Quero que você se divirta como antes! Sabe todos os movimentos de cor, com seu coração! Se for os seus olhos sobre o gelo, com certeza poderá patinar..."

"Você sonha demais às vezes, Tomoyo..." – disse Sakura fitando o teto do carro, incrédula.

"Esqueceu-se de quanto gostava de patinar com os olhos fechados? Para que pudesse sentir a emoção aflorar em você através da melodia?"

"Mas isso foi antes..."

"Antes? E por que não depois? Sakura nada mudou! Todos estão aqui por você! Por que não recomeçar? Por que não voltarmos para o rio atrás de sua casa, e brincar que sou a famosa estilista e técnica de Kinomoto Sakura, a maior patinadora de todos os tempos?"

Sakura ria do teatro que Tomoyo fazia. Podia sentir os olhos da amiga vibrando. Sentia o ar se deslocando dentro do carro, sinal de que a amiga gestilculava impacientemente falando sobre seus desejos de adolescente. Era incrível como apesar de toda a angústia que sentia, ainda podia ter momentos de felicidade. Tomoyo estava certa. Por que não recomeçar? Tantas pessoas sofrem acidentes graves todos os dias, perdendo entes queridos, adquirindo ferimentos irreversíveis, ou perdendo a própria vida. Tinha perdido sim parte de sua visão. Mas não se esquecera do azul do céu, nem do sorriso de seu pai, nem dos olhos âmbares que tanto a amavam...

Ela estava viva! Não poderia desistir! Tinha que recomeçar por ela, por sua família, e por Li. Seu pai sempre dizia que quando sua mãe estava muito fraca, já quase entregue as mãos do destino, que jamais tirara o sorriso do rosto. Afirmava que não poderia ficar triste pois tivera grandes alegrias em sua vida, e a principal delas era a certeza de ser amada. Seu último pedido fora que sua família nunca lastimasse sua ausência, mas que lembrassem de quanto ela fora feliz.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe. Tinha algumas poucas mais importantes lembranças de sua amada mãe. Seu sorriso, seu carinho, a melodia que sempre tocava ao piano e que a ensinara a ter paixão pela dança. Fechou seus olhos imaginando-se novamente sobre o gelo. Parecia tanto tempo que estava longe dele...

"Sakura..." – Tomoyo chamava sua atenção.

"Vamos para casa, Tomoyo!" – sorriu Sakura – "Você será sempre meus olhos! Porque me abre o coração e me dá a certeza de que posso continuar..."

"Sakura..." – Tomoyo conseguira. Um sorriso surgia em seus lábios, confiante. Sua amiga estava de volta. Talvez não pronta o suficiente para correr e retomar a vida que deixara para trás. Mas estava pronta para dar o primeiro passo. Estava pronta para recomeçar.

* * *

"E então? Como se sente?" – perguntava Yukito após examinar Sakura. 

"Digamos que já não me sinta tanto dentro de uma batedeira..." – sorriu Sakura.

Yukito fazia suas avaliações diárias em sua querida paciente. Sakura estava bem mais dedicada ao tratamento experimental. O médico estava cada dia mais envolvido com a paciente que mudara inclusive o foco de sua vida. Largara sua especialização em Londres, e trabalhava como oftalmologista em Tomoeda. Voltara a estudar aos sábados um novo mestrado em Tókio, sobre as doenças de visão causadas por traumas cranianos.

"Você e seus comentários!" – ria Yukito – "Da última vez o comentário foi sobre o que mesmo?"

"Hummm..." – pensou Sakura – "Foi o show de rock dentro da caixa de som ou andar na corda bamba depois de uma boa garrafa de vinho?"

Os dois riram muito. Yukito estava cada vez mais apaixonado pelo jeito doce e inocente de Sakura. Ela tinha mudado muito desde que Tomoyo finalmente a tirara de casa. Estavam muito unidas novamente, e parecia que Sakura tinha se readaptado a vida tranqüila da cidade do interior. Não estava mais sobre os holofotes da mídia, e os comentários sobre seu antigo técnico haviam diminuído muito.

Sim... Sakura estava treinando novamente. O que era algo admirável naquela jovem. Tão pequena, e tão forte...

"Vamos Sakura! Não tenho todo tempo do mundo!" – dizia Touya na porta do consultório.

"Como ele consegue ser tão desagradável..." – disse Sakura ao médico.

"Como vai Touya?"

"Muito bem, Yuki!" – disse Touya tomando Sakura pelas mãos – "Não esqueceu que irá almoçar em casa neste domingo, não é?"

"Claro que não! Seus convites são sempre muito bem vindos!"

"Ah... Fala isso por que adora as comidas do papai!"

"Sakura!" – repreendeu Touya!

"Deixe-a Touya! Ela tem razão!" – disse Yukito rindo.

"Não respeita mais seu médico, monstrenga!"

"Você não percebeu que eu cresci e deixei se ser uma monstrenga há muito tempo?" – indignou-se Sakura.

"Ao menos admite que já foi uma um dia..." – disse rindo da irmã – "Vamos logo! Até domingo Yuki!"

"Até lá!" – respondeu Yukito.

"Tchauzinho!" – disse Sakura caminhando até o médico. Com sua mão buscou o braço do médico e deslizou-a até sua face, auxiliando-a para repousar um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Até Sakura!" – disse observando sua paciente deixar o consultório com o irmão. – "Sakura..." – disse para si mesmo enquanto sentava em sua cadeira. Queria muito que suas visitas a casa do Sr. Kinomoto fossem apenas por admirar seu excelente dom para a culinária. Sabia em seu íntimo que ver a alegria irradiar daqueles intensos olhos esverdeados era a energia que lhe enchia a vida e lhe fazia empenhar-se em descobrir qualquer alternativa que fosse para fazê-la enxergar novamente.

* * *

"Será que posso ter a honra de sua presença por alguns instantes?" 

"Eriol!" – Tomoyo não acreditava em seus olhos. Seu namorado estava ali, diante dela após tanto tempo. Correu pela escada, descendo de encontro a seu amado que esperava por ela de braços abertos. – "Meu amor!" – disse jogando-se em seus braços, sendo girada por eles.

"Senti tanta a sua falta meu amor..." – disse Eriol beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Eriol tinha partido para Londres após todos os incidentes com Sakura e Li. Sua mansão em Londres era o principal local de visitação dos repórteres, e Spi, por mais competente que fosse não conseguia mais lidar com aquela situação. Não com os repórteres, porque para estes tinha um excelente conhecimento. Seu maior problema era com o convidado de honra de seu patrão. Li Shaoran.

"E como ele está?" – perguntou Tomoyo.

"Espero que Sakura esteja forte..." – disse repousando a amada sobre o chão.

"Por que esta dizendo isso, Eriol?"

"Shaoran voltou..."

"Voltou?" – respondeu Tomoyo surpresa. – "Para Tomoeda?"

"Não... Reassumiu a presidência de suas empresas. Está em Tókio."

"Melhor assim..." – disse Tomoyo aliviada levando ambas as mãos ao coração.

"E Sakura? Me disse em nossa última conversa ao telefone que estavam treinando novamente..."

"Sim! Há dez dias!" – disse Tomoyo animada – "As coisas estão ficando melhor..."

"Que bom..." – sorriu o inglês – "Mas..."

"O que foi?" – disse Tomoyo levemente assustada com a mudança de humor do namorado.

"Eu não estive um mês longe de minha namorada para ficar falando dos problemas de minha viagem..."

"Ah... Eriol..." – disse rindo enquanto tinha os lábios capturados novamente pelo namorado.

* * *

"Excelente Sakura!" – dizia Tomoyo após observar o salto triplo de Sakura e o término de sua apresentação. Caminhou até o rádio e o desligou. Estavam no lago atrás da casa de Sakura praticando. Fazia poucos dias mas Sakura estava pronta. Realmente Li era um excelente técnico. Ele havia aperfeiçoado toda a precisão, tempo e continuidade, sem é claro destruir o que Sakura tinha de mais belo, sua graciosidade! 

"E como fui?" – questionava Sakura – "Mantive a altura correta dos saltos? Os spins estão centrados?"

"Só não lhe digo que foi perfeito, porque ainda falta o mais difícil."- dizia a técnica enquanto tocava o gelo sobre seus patins ao encontro de Sakura.

"Como assim Tomoyo?" – dizia Sakura enquanto era tomada pelas mãos para saírem da superfície congelada.

"Os tombos sobre este lago podem não existir, afinal você conhece este local como a si própria!" – suspirou antes de continuar – "Precisamos treinar em algum ginásio similar ao ginásio das Olimpíadas!"

"Tomoyo..." – dizia a jovem patinadora compreendendo o ponto de sua técnica – "Eu nem mesma sei se quero competir as Olimpíadas..." – disse sentando-se sobre a grama cinza e pálida devido à neve que a cobria. Removeu seus patins tentando evitar o pensamento sobre o campeonato que já estava bem próximo, e sobre a decisão que temia tomar.

"Está pronta Sakura! Sabe que está! Mas não vou obrigá-la a nada. Quero que tome sua decisão sozinha, que sinta em seu coração qual o seu maior desejo. E se competir as Olimpíadas de Inverno for seu maior sonho, então eu te peço, não desista."

"Eu preciso pensar mais um pouco..."

"Tudo bem..." – disse Tomoyo caminhando com Sakura em direção a casa dos Kinomoto – "Mas precisa decidir o quanto antes... Teremos trabalho para redimensionar o espaço caso sua resposta seja sim..."

"Eu sei..." – disse rindo fitando a amiga – "Afinal não gostaria de tropeçar ou bater nas laterais do ginásio, não é mesmo?"

"Sakura..." – Tomoyo ria com o espírito alegre da amiga.

Faltava somente dois meses para as Olimpíadas e isto preocupava a treinadora. A apresentação estava praticamente pronta, afinal estavam somente alterando pequenas seqüências da apresentação das eliminatórias. Sentia medo em alterá-la por completo e não ter tempo hábil para preparar Sakura. Queria muito ver a amiga competir. Já abrira mão do Nacional em virtude do acidente, mas com as Olimpíadas era diferente. Nacionais tinham todos os anos, já Olimpíadas...

Não conseguia deixar de pensar como sua amiga estaria dali a quatro anos. Tanta coisa poderia mudar... Pensou em sua própria vida, em Eriol... Com certeza imaginava-se casada neste período, até com filhos, quem poderia saber? Mas tinha certo pra si que não poderia dedicar-se a mesma forma, com tanta intensidade. Respirou fundo, fitou a amiga. "Sakura..." – disse para si mesma enquanto observava a amiga abrir a porta de sua casa – "Você seria capaz de conquistar novamente após quatro anos um novo índice para competir as Olimpíadas?"

"Tomoyo, você fica para o almoço?" – perguntava Fujitaka observando as meninas entrarem em casa.

"_Ou pior.."_ – pensava Tomoyo – _"Temo que não tenha mais vontade alguma de competir... Nunca mais..."_

"Tomoyo?" – a amiga chamava sua atenção.

"Ah... Desculpe-me!" – disse a técnica voltando sua atenção à conversa – "Perguntaram-me algo?"

"Perguntamos se gostaria de ficar para o almoço!" – repetiu Sakura observando a amiga distante.

"Perdoem-me, mas infelizmente não poderei! Preciso voltar para casa! Eriol está me esperando para almoçarmos juntos."

"Que pena... Justo hoje que o Yukito também virá!" – lastimou Sakura – "Mas no próximo domingo não terá desculpas, viu!"

"Claro! Eu vou adorar almoçar as delícias de seu pai, Sakura!" – ria amenizando sua angústia com seus últimos pensamentos.

"Bom dia a todos!" – dizia Yukito à porta – "Espero não estar adiantado..." – disse observando sua paciente ainda com roupas de treino.

"Claro que não, Yukito! Touya deve estar chegando! Por que não me ajuda na cozinha enquanto Sakura se despede de Tomoyo e sobe para tomar um bom banho!" – disse tocando o rosto da filha – "Ou a mocinha pensa que sentará desta forma a mesa hoje, justo quando temos um convidado?" – Sakura encabulara-se com o comentário do pai.

"Claro!"- disse o médico rindo da situação – "Srta. Tomoyo! Sakura! Com licença" – disse Yukito cumprimentando ambas enquanto acompanhava Fujitaka até a cozinha.

"Pense com carinho, Sakura!" – disse Tomoyo repousando um beijo sobre a face da amiga – "Lembre-se que sempre estarei lá por você, independente do resultado, você sabe que o..."

"Que o importante é tentar!" – completou Sakura com um sorriso – "Eu vou pensar, Tomoyo! Prometo! Até amanhã!"

"Até amanhã, Sakura!" – disse Tomoyo caminhando até seu carro – "Ah... Esqueci de parabenizá-la pela pontualidade nos treinos! Impressionante como está acordando as 5:30 todas as manhãs! E o melhor de tudo, sem reclamar!"

"Tomoyo...!" – ria Sakura fechando a porta após ouvir a partida do carro da amiga. Respirou fundo, caminhou cuidadosamente até tocar o corrimão das escadas e sentir-se segura para subir. Subiu as escadas rapidamente até seu quarto. Já conhecia aquele caminho de cor. Sentia-se segura em sua casa, com sua família, sobre o lago congelado se sua casa. Lembrou-se de Li. Da forma como se sentia protegida em seus braços. Lembrou-se de como reclamava de acordar cedo com um sorriso no rosto. Li sem dúvidas havia lhe ensinado disciplina. E não apenas isso, havia lhe ensinado o como é bom amar e se sentir amada.

Caminhou até o banheiro, tirou suas roupas e ligou o chuveiro. Deixou a água cobrir seu corpo, relaxando-o do treino. Como era mágica a sensação do ar tocando sua face enquanto deslizava sobre o gelo. A patinação era sua vida, sem dúvidas este era seu melhor momento. Porém ainda não estava certa sobre competir. Tinha prometido para si que venceria para celebrar a vitória nos braços de Li. Sonhava com este dia, com o sorriso e o brilho dos olhos de seu amor. Sentia saudades. Como sentia saudades da terra quente que aquecia o oceano de seu coração. Um coração cheio de mistérios que eram capazes de serem desvendados com um simples olhar. O mais rico e precioso olhar de sua vida. Aquele que acalmava o mar esverdeado em momentos de tormenta, que direcionava as ondas rumo ao porto seguro, que a fazia embriagar-se rumo às marés calmas e suaves do amor.

Abriu o guarda-roupa escolhendo uma calça e uma blusinha verde, que realçava seus olhos. Podia não saber as cores por si, mas seu pai havia ajudado a identificar cada uma de suas roupas separando-as em sessões, por cores. O modelo Sakura podia identificar sozinha pelo toque, mas as cores realmente, estas tinham hoje somente três ou quatro tons, que variavam do cinza ao preto. Cores estas que a faziam lembrar-se de sua dura realidade e flutuar de volta ao chão, abandonando os incertos e envolventes ventos dos sonhos.

Suspirou várias vezes enquanto vestia-se. Passou as mãos sobre seus cabelos, desembaraçando-os com um pente. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Já não podia mais observar-se no espelho, e por mais que não fosse muito vaidosa, gostava de cuidar de seus cabelos. Por várias vezes quis cortá-los, sendo impedida por seu irmão e Nakuru. Sentia não poder enfeitar-se, mas também, para quem o faria? Li não a queria mais. Nos primeiros dias quando voltou para Tomoeda seu treinador procurava por notícias suas, mas isso fora no começo. A procura havia cessado. Ele respeitara sua decisão. Sentia que não havia mais volta. Li não a procuraria mais, por mais que isso apertasse seu coração, era essa a mais dura e cruel verdade. E ela precisava aceitar.

"Sakura, sua boba!" – dizia pra si – "Achar que ele viria até aqui depois de tudo que disse! Que ele lhe tomaria nos braços fazendo-a sentir seu amor!" – ria de sua própria ironia – "Dizendo que por maior que seja a besteira que você faça, que ele jamais desistirá de você... Caia na realidade, Sakura!" – sentava-se em sua cama enquanto lágrimas escorriam sobre seu rosto angelical – "Já teve seu conto de fadas, Sakura! Daqueles com direito até a trilha sonora romântica! Agora acreditar que ele virá correndo em seu cavalo branco, pegando-a nos braços para viver com ele em seu castelo..." – caminhou até a saída do quarto – "Por que continuo a ter este tipo de esperança?" – disse jogando o pente no chão de seu quarto tentando sufocar sua raiva – "Por quê?" – enxugou seu rosto, respirou e ergueu a cabeça enquanto fechava a porta do quarto atrás de si – "Príncipes encantados não existem, Sakura! Simplesmente, não existem..." – e a jovem sabia dos defeitos de seu amado. Seu príncipe era extremamente orgulhoso. Orgulho, atitude, decisão! Valores como este falavam sempre mais alto para o presidente das empresas Li.

* * *

"Desculpe-me a intromissão." – disse Wei entrando no escritório – "Sua mãe novamente, Sr. Li."

"O que lhe disse da última vez?" – perguntou o chinês.

"Disse que estava em um almoço de negócios." – afirmou Wei.

"Então lhe diga que estou em uma reunião importante."

"Desculpe-me Sr. Mas não creio que a Sra. Li irá acreditar, pois já utilizei esta resposta no dia de ontem." 

"Tem razão..." – disse Li virando-se para o mordomo. Estava sentado em sua mesa do escritório. Estava com a barba por fazer, cabelos embaraçados. Jogou-se em sua cadeira pensativo. "Diga-lhe que fui ao médico!"

"Ao médico, Sr.?" – perguntou Wei sem entender.

"Sim... ao menos lhe diga que estou cuidando de minha saúde."

"Como quiser, Sr."

Wei se retirou dos aposentos do patrão. Tinha retornado a Tókio fazia apenas três dias, e sua mãe e irmãs já o atormentavam. Ligavam a cada duas horas. Parecia até itinerário de trem tamanha a pontualidade entre os intervalos! Revezavam-se nas ligações que Shaoran recusava-se a atender. Já lhe bastava Eriol enchendo sua paciência desde que chegara a Londres. Nem mesmo a viagem que realizaram através do país acalmaram o coração do empresário. Não conseguia esquecer-se das palavras de Sakura naquele hospital.

"Hei... Vai ficar aí pensando na próxima desculpa que dará para sua mãe?"

Li tinha sua atenção voltada para a bela mulher que acabava de voltar ao escritório. Alta, longos cabelos vermelho escuros, olhos bem pretos e pele branca. Girava em torno dos vinte e três anos. Vestia uma mini saia de couro preta e sandálias do mesmo tom de saltos muito altos e finos. Usava uma blusa branca, com um decote que vangloriava as suas belas formas.

"Claro que não..." – disse Li sorrindo.

"Pensei que estivesse se arrumando..." – disse a jovem com uma voz provocativa.

"Eu ia... mas vim ao escritório para reservar uma mesa e acabei sendo interrompido por Wei." – disse levantando-se – "Fico pronto em dez minutos. Aguarde-me na sala."

"Como quiser..." – disse a jovem sorrindo.

* * *

"Foi sem dúvidas uma tarde ótima, Sr. Kinomoto!" – dizia Yukito após repousar a xícara de chá sobre a mesa da sala. 

O almoço tinha ocorrido maravilhosamente bem, e todos conversavam durante o chá. Escurecia do lado de fora, e Touya percebia os olhos cansados de seu filho, Hoshio. Sakura estava muito animada com a companhia de sua família e de um amigo tão querido.

"Naki... Hoshio está cansado. O que acha de irmos?" – perguntou Touya discretamente à esposa, que assentiu com um sorriso – "Pai, nós já vamos!"

"Mas já, meu filho?"

"Agradecemos o excelente almoço, mas nosso pequeno está quase dormindo no colo da tia."

"Ah... deixe-o mais um pouquinho, por favor..." – pedia a tia coruja ninando o sobrinho.

"Outro dia, está bem?" – disse Touya enquanto tomava o filho nos braços.

"Bom... então eu acho que já vou também..." – disse Yukito levantando-se.

"Oh... não Yuki. Não vá por minha causa." – disse Touya.

"Sim, Yukito. Sabe que o considero praticamente da família, e sentir-se obrigado a partir porque meu filho está indo... Ah, isso fará com que me sinta uma péssima companhia!" – disse Fujitaka sorrindo.

"O sogrinho tem toda a razão!" – disse Nakuru repousando um beijo na face de Yukito – "Não estaria em melhor companhia!"

"Fique Yukito! Papai tem razão!" – disse Sakura.

"Se você insiste Sakura... Eu fico." – disse Yukito, incapaz de recusar o pedido de sua querida Sakura.

* * *

"Boa noite, Sr." – dizia o recepcionista da casa. 

"Boa noite!" – disse Li

Li entrava na casa Illusions, um dos melhores e mais bem conceituados bares do centro de Tóquio. Estava acompanhado de uma bela jovem. Diversos homens desviavam seus olhares para ela, em virtude das roupas chamativas que usava.

"Estão olhando pra mim, Li..." – disse a jovem.

"Deixem olhar!" – disse Li com pouco caso – "Vamos nos sentar ali." – disse puxando-a pelas mãos até a mesa.

A jovem sentou-se bem próxima de Li roçando sua perna na dele. Neste gesto Li permitiu-se aproveitar-se dela. Se ela queria, por que hesitaria por mais alguns momentos? Li deslizou suas mãos pelas pernas dela apertando-as fortemente enquanto a envolvia num caloroso beijo.

"Nossa..." – disse a jovem recuperando o fôlego e abanando suavemente seu colo – "Se soubesse que beijava tão bem já tinha pedido-lhe um beijo no carro."

Li limitou-se a um simples sorriso e logo desviou o olhar. Procurou o garçom e o chamou com um leve aceno.

"Pois não, deseja algo senhor?" – perguntou o garçom.

"Uma dose de whisky, por favor. Duplo!" – disse Li.

"Senhorita?" – perguntou referindo-se a moça que acompanhava Li.

"Não sei... O que sugere, lindo?" – disse enlaçando o pescoço de Li.

"Traga uma tequila para ela!" – disse Li sorrindo sarcasticamente – "Tequila Prata!"

"Com licença..." – disse o garçom se retirando.

"Tequila?" – disse a moça surpresa – "Desse jeito eu irei cometer uma loucura com você..."

"Digamos que é exatamente este o ponto que eu estou querendo..." – disse Li com um olhar de luxúria, voltando a tocar os lábios da jovem.

"Sabe... Li..." – começava a jovem após o beijo.

"Não fale!" – disse Li beijando o colo que o decote da blusa da jovem apresentava – "Não a convidei para conversar comigo. Não estrague tudo sim, Verônica?"

"É Vanessa!" – disse corrigindo-o com um leve desgosto em sua voz.

"Que seja!" – disse Li agarrando-a ainda mais.

* * *

"Seu mestrado então começara na próxima primavera? Que notícia excelente, Yukito!" – dizia Fujitaka animado com a conversa. 

"Obrigado, Sr. Sinto-me como se estivesse em casa novamente. Tomoeda sempre foi minha cidade natal, aonde alimentei cada um dos meus sonhos."

"É muito bom tê-lo conosco, Yukito! Sakura tem feito grandes progressos, não é mesmo minha filha?"

"Claro!" – ria Sakura. Estava um pouco distante, pensando nas palavras de Tomoyo. Competir as Olimpíadas, vencer... Poderia ser uma chance de acreditar que realmente não perdera nada. Sentir-se completa novamente. Viva.

"Meus filhos, com licença. Preciso separar uns papéis para amanhã. Tenho uma reunião sobre uma próxima expedição." – dizia o arqueólogo retirando-se da sala.

Aproveitando a oportunidade que buscava, enchendo-se de coragem, Yukito convidou Sakura para saírem para varanda. Seria a oportunidade perfeita. A jovem prontamente assentiu. O ar frio de inverno sempre a fazia bem, acalmando seu coração, e trazendo paz. Caminharam até o pequeno banco de madeira após vestirem seus casacos. Sakura sentou-se sozinha, tateando a altura correta para deslocar seu corpo. Ainda tinha dificuldade com o cálculo de profundidades e espaços. As imagens já não giravam sem sentido e o equilíbrio já estava conquistado. Mas ainda faltava muito para conseguir caminhar sem medo e patinar conhecendo cada espaço e contorno da pista de patinação.

"_Tomoyo tem razão!"_ – pensava Sakura – _"Se decidir competir, o tempo está muito apertado para decorar os espaços da pista e patinar sem erros."_

* * *

"Vamos embora..." – dizia Li já entediado com sua companhia. 

"Só mais esta música, por favor Li..." – dizia Vanessa manhosa, observando a próxima música que a banda começava a tocar.

Li somente assentiu. Uma música a mais, outra a menos. Queria apenas que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Nada o fazia preencher o vazio que sentia. Ninguém estava sendo capaz de fazê-lo esquecer. Parecia simplesmente impossível esquecê-la.

Queria simplesmente acordar e voltar a viver sua antiga vida. Por pior que ela fosse ao menos não sentia falta de algo que nunca tinha vivido. O que se passava dentro de Li agora era que o jovem voltara a ter a mesma vida, mas já não tinha o mesmo coração. Ele não apenas estava machucado pelo sonho abandonado como também pela saudade e pela dor que sua amada havia deixado.

Li começava a ouvir a música, tentado dissipar seus pensamentos e diminuir sua saudade. Cada uma das palavras pronunciadas pelo vocalista pareciam direcionadas à sua alma. Lembrou-se de cada um dos erros que já havia cometido. Sua grosseria, seu orgulho, sua prepotência... A forma de como a fez sofrer no dia de seu aniversário. Por que não aceitar que todos são humanos e destinados aos erros e acertos? Por que não se permitir mais uma chance? Como foi capaz de deixá-la afastá-lo de si?

Ela havia mandado-o partir.

E ele tinha dado sua palavra. Não poderia voltar atrás.

Li fechou seus olhos, permitindo-se navegar com a melodia. Ele ainda a desejava com todo coração. Amava Sakura, sentia saudades. Seu toque, seu sorriso, o perfume embriagante de seus cabelos... Queria voltar no tempo e dar outro destino àquele trágico acidente. Jamais permitiria que Sakura o mandasse partir. Mas era tão difícil voltar atrás com sua palavra...

Deixara seu sonho para trás uma vez, quase o abandonara novamente mas seu coração chamou-o a tempo. Revelara seus sentimentos para Sakura. Por que não confortá-la em seus braços e fazê-la enxergar que o mais certo é tê-lo ao seu lado? Seus braços eram o seu lugar.

Uma chance... Era tudo o que Shaoran precisava.

Deixando o mundo sórdido que tentara criar para trás, além de uma jovem incrédula com seu gesto impetuoso, Li saia da casa. Deixando algumas notas de alto valor na mão do gerente, gritou ao manobrista para que buscasse seu carro o quanto antes. Vanessa levantou-se segundos após, mas foi impedida de prosseguir pela multidão que tentava deixar o local. E antes que pudesse alcançar o empresário, este já avançava em alta velocidade rumo ao seu destino mais certo.

Seu maior tesouro está aonde repousa seus sonhos, onde seu coração sente-se reconfortado. Shaoran partia rumo aos braços de seu amor. A terra árida pela saudade era levada pelos fortes ventos carregados de emoção, soprando-os para perpetuar-se nas ondas relaxantes de um oceano esverdeado. Sua esmeralda, sua mais ardente paixão. Sua jóia, Sakura.

* * *

"Sakura..." – Yukito aproximava-se de sua paciente. 

Estavam na varanda da casa dos Kinomoto há alguns minutos. Já estava noite e os ventos de inverno deixavam o ar ainda mais frio. O tempo de Yukito estava terminando. Estavam conversando sobre os próximos passos do tratamento, sobre os treinos de Sakura e de como retomara o equilíbrio nos saltos. O médico estava impaciente, temia não ter tempo hábil para o assunto que queria tratar. Buscara esta oportunidade para conversarem a sós que ocorreu assim que Fujitaka pediu licença para organizar uns papéis para sua próxima expedição. De fato, não houve nenhuma objeção em deixá-los sozinhos, pois todos confiavam no amigo. Talvez tal momento não existisse se a família soubesse seus reais motivos.

O médico queria declarar-se para Sakura. Já não agüentava mais esconder seus sentimentos. Estava apaixonado desde o primeiro dia em que repousou seu olhar sobre os intensos e verdes olhos de Sakura. Tão encantadora, simplesmente sentia seu coração enfeitiçado de tal maneira que não poderia imaginar sua vida longe dela. Ela era seu ar, sua motivação, sua devoção a cada uma de suas horas investidas em estudos buscando alguma técnica que pudesse aliviá-la desta trágica situação. Como queria que sua amada pudesse ver o brilho de seus olhos quando lhe revelasse seu amor.

"O que foi Yukito?" – dizia Sakura sentando-se mais próxima de seu médico percebendo a impaciência do amigo – "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Eu queria lhe dizer algo muito importante, Sakura." – disse respirando fundo, buscando forças para não desistir – "Algo que não consigo mais esconder..."

Sakura observava seu médico. Podia perceber sua inquietude pelos movimentos rápidos das pernas. Surpreendentemente, teve suas mãos tomadas pelas de seu generoso amigo. Moveu-se com o susto, tentando afastar-se, mas foi impelida por Yukito, que ajoelhou-se diante da jovem.

"Sakura, faz muito tempo que preciso te dizer o real motivo de retornar a Tomoeda." – Yukito respirou profundamente tentando controlar seus batimentos cardíacos. Levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos, ajeitando-os com o nervosismo – "Sakura, sinto algo muito diferente por ti, desde o momento em que reencontrei a irmãzinha de meu amigo, e dentro de seus intensos olhos descobri a mulher de meus sonhos..."

"Yukito... por favor... Eu..." – Sakura levantou-se, caminhando de forma desorientada até tocar a coluna de madeira que contornava a varanda de sua casa – "Eu não quero ouvir..."

"Eu não posso evitar, Sakura..." – Yukito aproximou-se da jovem assustada com o que poderia ouvir em poucos instantes – "Eu te amo, Sakura..."

"Não..." – Sakura tinha os olhos tomados de lágrimas. Não poderia ser verdade. Seu coração não permitia ouvir tais palavras de mais ninguém. Seu amor já pertencia a outro homem. Sentia-se presa a Li, por mais que tivesse afastado-o de si, ela ainda o amava com todo fulgor de uma paixão que florescia todos os dias. O amava, e o simples fato de ouvir tais palavras de outro homem, era como se o traísse.

"Sakura..." – Yukito tomava o rosto delicado de sua paciente em suas mãos – "Permita-me mostrar que posso ser muito mais do que seu médico. Me dê uma chance para cuidar de você. Está tão frágil, e vê-la assim só me deixa ainda mais apaixonado..."

O que estava acontecendo? O mundo parecia parar no tempo para a jovem patinadora. Aonde estava o seu amor? Por que Shaoran não estava ali para tomá-la nos braços e mostrar a quem quer que fosse que ela era o seu amor, e de mais ninguém? Sentiu-se abandonada, fraca por não conseguir evitar que Yukito se aproximasse dela.

Cinza... A noite estava tão cinza. Sem brilho, sem luz, sem vida. Tudo parecia girar novamente. Toda a estabilidade que havia conquistado com as sessões médicas havia desaparecido. Sentiu-se enjoada, cansada de sua vida caminhar por lugares que não desejava. _"Por que tudo isso está acontecendo comigo?" _– pensava a jovem, insegura, triste.

Não sabia o que dizer. Yukito repetia que a amava, dizia outras coisas mais que já não fazia a menor importância. Queria apenas estar longe dali, segura. _"Shaoran..."_ – chorava cerrando os olhos, repudiando aquele momento. Gostava de Yukito, não poderia magoá-lo. Mas por que ele tinha que revelar seu amor para ela? Por que simplesmente não a amava como uma irmã?

* * *

"Sakura... Nunca mais vou deixá-la fazer isso!" – Li dizia para si enquanto entrava na cidade de Tomoeda. 

Estava ansioso como se fosse sua primeira apresentação sobre os patins. Sentia-se perdido, quais palavras usaria? Como expressar a vontade tão intensa de roubá-la da casa do pai e trazê-la para morar com ele para sempre? Seria possível ser delicado, controlar a saudade que já não cabia em seu peito ao vê-la? Parecia tanto tempo...

"Estive afastado por muito tempo, Sakura..." – dizia Li já muito próximo da casa de sua amada. O coração já não respondia seus atos, já tomado pela emoção – "Eu preciso te ouvir dizer que também me ama, Sakura. E eu te garanto que você nunca mais irá embora."

Li parou o carro próximo a casa de Sakura. Fitava a noite, o céu escuro, quase sem estrelas. Vazio como nunca mais gostaria de se sentir. Caminhava a passos rápidos, sorria sem medo. Sua mais linda flor o perdoaria pela demora. Seu coração pulsava tão rápido quanto sua respiração ofegante.

Correu até a entrada da casa de sua aprendiz e observou uma luz fraca ao longe, dois vultos bem próximos recostados sobre a varanda. Sacudiu a cabeça evitando ter os pensamentos que seu consciente apresentava. Conhecia a silhueta de Sakura onde quer que estivesse. Quem era aquele homem que tocava em seu rosto, seus cabelos. Quem se atrevia a acudir sua princesa? Sentiu o coração apertar no peito. Lágrimas rolavam de sua face.

"Sakura!!!!" – foi o grito desesperado de Shaoran.

_**Tomorrow used to be a day away**_

_Amanhã seria um dia comum_

_**  
Now love is gone and you're into someone far away.**_

_Agora o amor acabou e você está distante nos braços de outrem._

_**I never thought the day would come**_

_Eu nunca pensei que este dia chegaria_

_**  
When I would see his hand, not mine,**_

_Quando eu vi as mãos dele, não as minhas_

_**  
holding onto yours because I could not find the time.**_

_segurando as suas porque eu não tive tempo. _

_**  
**_

"Shao…" – Sakura murmurava enquanto empurrava Yukito de si. Tocou seus lábios tão rápido quanto pôde. O que havia permitido? Yukito havia capturado seus lábios! Não podia ser verdade. Não podia...

"Sakura, o que houve?" – dizia o médico sem entender.

"Como pôde, Yukito? Como... pôde..." – Sakura chorava, soluçava.

"Perdoe-me minha flor... Eu não consegui controlar meus sentimentos e..." – Yukito tentava inutilmente desculpar-se.

"Não me chame de minha flor..."

"Sakura..." – Yukito sentia o arrependimento chegar.

_**Now I can't deny**_

_Agora eu não posso negar_

_**  
Nothing lasts forever.**_

_Nada dura para sempre._

_**  
I don't want to leave**_

_Eu não quero partir_

_**  
and see the tear drops in your eyes**_

_e__ ver as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos_

_**  
I don't want to live to see the day we say goodbye.**_

_Eu não quero viver par a ver o dia que nós diremos adeus._

_**Now there comes another part of life that I call alone**_

_Agora vem outra parte da vida que posso chamá-la solidão_

_**  
Sitting at a bar of Kris**_

_S__entado no bar do Kris_

_**  
and I can't leave 'cause my house ain't no home, no.**_

_e eu não posso partir porque minha casa não é mais meu lar, não._

_**  
**__**I just wanna touch you girl**_

_Eu apenas quero tocá-la garota_

_  
__**I wanna feel you close to me**_

_Quero senti__-la bem perto de mim_

_**  
Without your love I would give up now**_

_Sem seu amor eu desistiria agora_

_**  
and walk away so easily.**_

_e partiria tão fácil._

"Shaoran!!!!" – seu grito desesperado alcançaria seu amado? Li teria visto o que a envergonharia eternamente?

Sem pensar em suas condições, Sakura saiu correndo. Tropeçou nos degraus que davam acesso ao jardim. Yukito correu para ampará-la, mas a jovem o repudiou. Batia em seu peito tentando aliviar a angústia que sentia. Tinha a raiva expressa em seus olhos, já muito vermelhos pelo choro. Correu sem saber a direção gritando o nome de seu amado. Queria encontrá-lo, desculpar-se por todos seus erros. _"Deus... me ajude..."_ – rezava a jovem em pensamento.

"Shaoran... por favor! Shaoran!!! Eu te amo! Eu posso explicar..."

_**So maybe while we're young**_

_Então talvez enquanto formos jovens_

_**  
We'll figure out together**_

_Poderemos descobrir juntos_

_**  
That **__**even with the pain, there's a remedy**_

_Que para qualquer dor, existe um remédio_

_  
__**and we'll be all right**_

_e__ nós ficaremos bem_

_**  
I don't want to live to see the day we say goodbye.**_

_Eu não quero viver para ver o dia que nós diremos adeus._

Mas era tarde... Somente o som de pneus derrapando sobre a neve ecoava naquela noite de inverno. Tomada pela dor, caiu em um pranto incontrolável. Jogou-se sem forças na grama coberta pela neve. Seu amor jamais a perdoaria. Os sonhos muitas vezes não batem em nossa porta duas vezes. Seu conto de fadas seria realizado, mas sua fraqueza, seu carinho excessivo e sua inocência haviam estragado tudo. 

O livro de sua vida não virava somente mais uma página... Fora fechado. Sua esperança acabara. Seus sonhos eram esquecidos no livro abandonado na estante úmida e vazia das memórias de seu coração. Tudo se encerrara, ali. Seu destino feliz se esvaia em cada respiração. Suas crenças, sua felicidade, seu amor. Seu Shaoran.

_**When I first met you I couldn't love anyone**_

_Quando eu conheci você não podia amar ninguém_

_**  
But you stole my dreams and you made me see**_

_Mas você roubou meus sonhos e me fez enxergar_

_**  
that I can walk under the sun**_

_que o sol nasceu para todos_

_**  
and I can still be me.**_

_e que eu posso continuar sendo eu mesmo._

_**  
And now I can't deny nothing lasts forever.**_

_E agora eu não posso negar que nada dura para sempre._

_**  
**_

Shaoran acelerava o carro incrédulo! Ela o havia beijado! Como pôde esquecê-lo tão rápido? Estava tão indignado que não ouviu os gritos de Sakura, muito menos a viu correr em sua direção. Seu amor tinha sido ferido com o pior dos punhais. A decepção.

Lembrou-se de cada um dos momentos que viveu com Sakura. As palavras, a confiança, tudo tinha sido falso! Estava nos braços de outro homem! Li sentia-se usado, traído. Estava completamente decepcionado consigo mesmo por ter acreditado que a levaria consigo para Tókio. Por que foi ouvir seu coração e ter esperanças? Por um relapso de seu consciente fora tomado pela emoção, negligenciando sua razão. Ela já tinha tomado sua decisão. Havia mandado-o partir.

Lágrimas molhavam seu rosto, ferozmente. Chorava de raiva. Cada lágrima que derramava carregava toda e qualquer boa lembrança. Sentia seu coração desmoronar, e a erosão causada por seu choro acabaria por soterrar definitivamente seu mais nobre sentimento, o amor. Não se permitiria amar novamente. Nunca mais seria enganado. E a responsável por este desastre, ah... Simplesmente não poderia perdoá-la. Não poderia...

__

But I don't want to leave and see the teard_**rops in your eyes**_

_Mas eu não quero partir e ver as lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos_

_  
__**So baby while we're young let's figure out together**_

_Então baby enquanto formos jovens poderemos descobrir juntos_

_**  
That even with the pain there's a remedy**_

_Que para qualquer dor existe um remédio_

_**  
and we'll be all right.**_

_e__ nos ficaremos bem._

_  
__**I don't want to live to see the day we say goodbye,**_

_Eu não quero viver para ver o dia que nós diremos adeus_

_**  
We say goodbye, **_

_Que nós diremos adeus,_

_**Oh goodbye,**_

_Oh adeus,_

_**Goodbye**_

_Adeus._

"Adeus... Sakura..." – a última lágrima era derramada. Li Shaoran nunca mais experimentaria navegar no oceano que um dia lhe apresentou um sentimento mágico mas também o mais doloroso que podemos sentir. O amor abandonava o solo âmbar definitivamente. A ilha tornava-se solitária uma vez mais. E agora, para sempre.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**Música: **Goodbye – Hootie and Blowfish

_**Tradução: **Naki_

**_

* * *

_**

**N/A**

Okay... Eu sei que demorei muuuuito desta vez... Mais de um ano sem postar! Eu sei, eu sei... Me superei!

Queria agradecer todos os e-mails e_ reviews_ que recebi!

Muitos me questionaram se desisti da história, e mais uma vez eu digo: NÃO VOU ABANDONAR MINHA HISTÓRIA!!! **S.t.H** é minha grande obra, minha conquista! E não irei abandoná-la, certo?

Final trágico... Tá... Tá... Eu sei...

Podem até sentir vontade de me matar! Mas isto é um drama, okay! Não joguem pedras em mim nem no pobre do Yukito! Se coloquem no lugar dele também! Nosso personagem está apaixonado!

"_Lá ia um Shaoran disposto a pisar em seu orgulho, fazer sua Sakura enxergar que não podiam ficar mais um dia separados... Mas... Nosso médico não conseguiu conter seu impulso de paixão e acabou estragando todo conto de fadas..."_

O que acontecerá agora? Só aguardando o próximo capítulo!

Quero _reviews_, heim? Só posto o próximo capítulo quando ver o numerinho ultrapassar os 370! (Estou pedindo muito? É que os 300 da última vez foram superados tãaaao rápido... Estou me precavendo agora, hehe!)

_**See you on next chapter!**_

_**Naki**_


End file.
